


The Malfoy Girl || Harry Potter

by sprintingfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sprinting Fox, SprintingFox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 59
Words: 221,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprintingfox/pseuds/sprintingfox
Summary: Harry had despised the Malfoy family for as long as he could remember. When Draco’s twin sister came to attend Hogwarts in fourth year, Harry realized that not all Malfoys were on a quest to ruin his life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Talitha Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos! I didn't edit it before uploading everything to all the platforms I have it on so please try and read through them, thanks!
> 
> All credit for original characters and original plot goes to J.K. Rowling. I own only my OCs and select scenes not from the original series. Thank you Joanne, for writing the series. Thank you all, for reading.

_Harry shot out of the fireplace and skidded to a halt by a cabinet. He got up quickly and dusted himself off._

_Who knows where the bloody hell he'd ended up. He'd said "Diagon Alley" wrong. Of course! He'd needed to sneeze- he should've just waited._

_He ran to the window, seeing no one around in the shop. Just as he was about to exit he saw a familiar blonde head coming his way._

_Harry ran into a cabinet and shut the door. Then he heard the door open. He peered through a crack in the wall and saw a blonde man behind Draco Malfoy- probably his father._

_Then the door swung open again, and this time a girl also about Harry's age ran in. She went and stood next to Draco, holding what appeared to be a list in her hands._

_Draco's father moved toward the counter of the store. "Touch nothing, children," he instructed harshly._

_Harry inched as close as he dared to the wall of the cabinet, and saw Draco cross his arms._

_"I thought you were going to buy me a present," he said. The little girl looked up._

_"I said I would buy you a racing broom," Mr Malfoy said, peering over the counter. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at the girl, who shrugged._

_"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Draco asked aloud, turning back to look at his father. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. And special permission from Dumbledore to play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous. Famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead!"_

_"I don't think he likes being famous," the girl said, narrowing her eyes at Draco._

_Draco stared at the girl then pushed her aside to observe a shelf full of what Harry perceived to be skulls. The girl looked at them, fascinated. She reached out to touch one. Draco gripped her hand at the last second._

_"Father told you not to touch anything!" He snapped._

_A man came out of a room behind the counter, which made Draco release the girl's hand._

_"Ah, Mr Borgin," Mr Malfoy greeted._

_"Mr Malfoy!" Borgin said. "Pleasure to see you again. Delighted- and young Mr Malfoy too- and, who's this lovely lady?"_

_The girl waved at Borgin with a small smile._

_"That's my daughter," Mr Malfoy said. "Let me make this quick, Mr Borgin. I'm not buying today- I'm selling."_

_"Selling?" Borgin asked, confused. The girl moved around the store, separating herself from Draco._

_She walked down an aisle, observing the objects on the shelves. She did not seem amused by anything, or fascinated. It appeared to Harry that this girl would rather be anywhere else._

_"-the Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?" Borgin asked, making the girl turn around and look at the two men._

_"I have not been visited yet," Mr Malfoy said. "The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act- no doubt that flea bitten, Muggle loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it-"_

_Harry wanted to burst out and yell at Mr Malfoy, but the girl did it for him._

_"I told you not to call him that," the girl spat at her father, who turned to look nastily at her._

_"Excuse my daughter, Mr Borgin," Mr Malfoy said coldly. "She seems to be inclined to defend Mudbloods and blood traitors-"_

_"And I told you not to say that word," the girl said fiercely. "I don't like it."_

_"Young lady if you don't begin to comport yourself accordingly-"_

_"Can I have that?" Draco asked, butting in and pointing at a rather off withered looking hand._

_Mr Borgin jeered. "The Hand of Glory! Best friend of thieves and plunderers- your son has fine taste."_

_Mr Malfoy did not appear impressed. "I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or plunderer, Borgin."_

_He turned to look at Draco reproachfully. "Though if his grades don't pick up, that may indeed be all he is fit for. The girl, despite being a Mudblood lover- is the one I don't have to worry about in terms of school."_

_Draco rolled his eyes but smirked at his sister. "It's not my fault. The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger-"_

_"-sounds quite smart," the girl said. "She's not even of a wizard family and she beat you on every test."_

_Harry smirked approvingly. Mr Malfoy's lips twisted into a smile._

_The girl continued to walk around, looking at objects. She was drawing nearer and nearer to the cabinet, and Harry was beginning to get nervous._

_She walked right up to it, and traced her hand over it. Noticing a crack, she peered in._

_Harry's green eyes met with her blue ones. Her eyes widened, and Harry's heart jumped into his throat._

_Draco came closer, seeing his sister peering inside._

_"What's in there?" He asked._

_"Nothing that I can see," the girl said calmly. "It's locked."_

_"Pity," Draco said. "We could have played hide and seek."_

_"You'd want me to go into the cabinet and count, wouldn't you?" The girl asked, urging Draco away from the cabinet ever so slightly. "You don't trust me, you always say I peek when I don't."_

_"Children!" Mr Malfoy called. "We're leaving."_

_Draco went ahead to follow his father. The girl turned and looked back at the cabinet, smiling in the direction of the crack in hopes Harry would see it. Then she trotted away behind her father._

_The girl walked up to Draco and looked down at her list._

_"Draco needs loads of Gilderoy Lockhart books this year," she said, scrunching up her nose. "He's so silly."_

_"Tell me about it," Draco said. "I have no idea how someone so stupid looking could have accomplished all that."_

_"I don't think he really did it all by himself, he had to have had some help," the girl said._

_Mr Malfoy urged his children into Flourish and Blotts._

_"You search for whatever you need. I'll be looking around," he said._

_Draco raced up the stairs to the second floor of the shop, and the girl followed him. They peered over the edge and saw a large group of people waiting to have their books signed by Gilderoy Lockhart himself._

_"He's not even attractive," the girl said, fake gagging._

_"Glad you think so," Draco said. "I can barely deal with you being a blood traitor as it is."_

_"Oh sod off, Draco," the girl said. "I just happen to think it's morally correct to accept all types of people. You know I don't like Father's views."_

_"Whatever, Mudblood lover," Draco said with a smirk. The girl rolled her eyes._

_She searched the shelves for all the books Draco would be needing._

_"It can't be- Harry Potter?"_

_Draco and the girl ran to the rail and looked over, seeing Gilderoy Lockhart dragging Harry Potter up to the front with him._

_"You've got to be kidding me," Draco groaned. The girl sighed in relaxation. He'd escaped the shop. What had he even been doing there to begin with?_

_Reporter cameras began to take several photographs of Harry and Lockhart. Draco scoffed loudly._

_Gilderoy Lockhart handed Harry an entire set of his books, announcing he'd be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts._

_"Ha!" The girl said. "You've got to have that airhead as a teacher."_

_"Hey!" Draco retorted. "You would too if you went to Hogwarts. Not my fault Mother decided to send you to Beauxbatons."_

_Draco pushed past his sister and went down the stairs. The girl followed closely behind._

_Draco stopped right at the foot, waiting for Harry Potter to pass by._

_"Famous Harry Potter," Draco sneered. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."_

_The girl crossed her arms._

_"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" The little redheaded girl next to Harry said. She turned and smiled slightly at Draco's siser, who waved at her. That must be Ginny Weasley, thought the girl._

_Draco smirked._

_"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco said. Two other children came up, a girl with brown bushy hair- probably the Hermione Granger that Draco always spoke of, and a redheaded boy- likely Ron Weasley, the known best friend of Harry Potter._

_"Oh, it's you," Ron said to Draco. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"_

_"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Draco retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all these."_

_The girl gasped loudly. "Draco! You take that back!"_

_"Yeah, listen to your sister, Malfoy," Harry sneered, flashing a smirk at the girl._

_The familiar Arthur Weasley came with two other redheads- twins. Probably Fred and George. "Ron! What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."_

_"Well well well, Arthur Weasley," Mr Malfoy said from behind. The girl turned to her father and frowned._

_"Lucius," Mr Weasley said stiffly._

_"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Mr Malfoy said. "I hope they're paying you overtime."_

_Mr Malfoy reached a hand into Ginny's cauldron and took out a secondhand copy of a Transfiguration book. He tsked loudly._

_"Obviously not," he drawled. "Dear me, what's the use o being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"_

_"Father!" The girl cried._

_"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of a wizard, Malfoy," Mr Weasley said. Mr Malfoy raised an eyebrow._

_"Clearly. The company you keep- I thought your family could sink no lower."_

_The girl screamed. Ginny's cauldron flew into the air as Mr Weasley launched himself at Mr Malfoy. The girl gasped loudly, but let out a giggle when Fred and George began to cheer on their dad._

_Then a large man grabbed Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy and broke them apart._

_The girl covered her mouth as she noticed her father had a black eye and a cut lip. Mr Malfoy thrust the Transfiguration book into Ginny's hands and sneered._

_"Here girl, take your book, it's the best your father can give you," he spat, grabbing Draco and his sister by the hand and dragging them out of the store._

_"That was so uncalled for!" The girl shrieked. "Father- Draco- you both didn't have to say such awful things."_

_"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," Mr Malfoy said. "I cannot believe you haven't learned that by now- then again I'm still surprised I managed to have a Mudblood lover as a daughter."_  
_______  
 _The girl and her brother followed behind their parents obediently, climbing up the stairs._

_"Mother, do we HAVE to sit in the Minister's box?" The girl asked. "It's so far."_

_"We accept the invitation if we are given it," Narcissa Malfoy said, smiling at her daughter. "I know it's far, but we will be fine."_

_"Ah, and here's Lucius!" Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic announced._

_The girl saw the Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry Potter had been speaking to the Minister. This was only the second time in her life that she'd ever seen them, the last time having been two years ago in Diagon Alley. She waved slightly at them, earning a smile from all three._

_"Ah, Fudge," Lucius Malfoy said. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco? Our daughter, Talitha?"_

_Fudge shook their hands eagerly. "How do you do, how do you do? Merlin's beard, Lucius, I had no idea you had a daughter!"_

_"She attended Beauxbatons for the past three years," Lucius said. "This year she'll begin attending Hogwarts. Draco and Talitha insisted on going to the same school."_

_"Splendid, splendid!" Fudge said. "Allow me to introduce you to Mr Oblansk- Obalonsk- Mr- well he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. He can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so nevermind. And let's see who else- you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"_

_Talitha's heart skipped a beat, nervous because she knew last time her father and Mr Weasley had been face to face like this was when they'd fought in Flourish and Blotts._

_"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius Malfoy said. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much."_

_"Father," Talitha said in a warning tone. Fudge didn't even seem to have heard what Lucius had said._

_"Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St Mungo's- he's here as my guest," Fudge said._

_"Only because Mum told him to," Talitha whispered under her breath to Draco. Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard- they snickered. Talitha smiled to them, and waved as Fudge led her family away._  
_______  
 _Talitha and Draco ran through the forest as fast as they could, until Draco got out of breath._

_"You- have got- to be- kidding me," Draco wheezed. "How aren't you tired? You don't play Quidditch- and I do."_

_Talitha shrugged, moving ahead through the bushes._

_"Lumos!" A voice said. Talitha looked over and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Draco got up and started heading in their direction._

_"Draco no-"_

_"Shut up Talitha."_

_Talitha scowled, and saw Ron suddenly fall to the ground._

_"Tripped over a tree root," he said. Draco sneered, and Talitha walked up behind him._

_"With feet that size, hard not to," Draco said._

_"Shut up, Draco," Talitha hissed. "Are you alright, Ron?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine," he said, getting up and dusting off his knees._

_"Hadn't you better be hurrying along now?" Draco asked menacingly. "Wouldn't like HER spotted, would you?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked._

_"Granger, they're after Muggles," Draco said matter of factly. "D'you want to be showing your knickers off in midair? Because if you do, hang around- they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."_

_"She's a witch," Talitha spat. "And in case you need a reminder- she's got ten times your brains."_

_"Shut up Talitha," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "If you lot think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."_

_"Watch your mouth," Talitha snarled._

_There was a loud bang, making Hermione and Talitha jump. Draco laughed._

_"Scare easily, Granger?" He asked. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to- trying to rescue the Muggles?"_

_"Where are your parents?" Harry snapped. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"_

_"Well if they were I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" Draco sneered._

_"They probably are," Talitha said fiercely. "And we should be ashamed that they are. Lucky you lot's parents are on the right side."_

_"We get it, you're a Mudblood lover," Draco spat at Talitha. He gripped her hand tightly. "Let's go. Keep that big bushy head down, Granger."_

_Draco pulled hard on Talitha's arm._

_"How dare you tell them that?" He asked scathingly._

_"What, the truth?" Talitha asked. "I'm not proud of our parents, in case you haven't noticed."_

_"You're an embarrassment," Draco said. "Probably going to end up in Gryffindor."_

_"I sure hope I do," Talitha retorted. "Because I'd rather have them as friends than spend any of my time with your lot."_


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting with Draco's friends was probably the most boring thing in the entire bloody world.

And I thought Beauxbatons was bad with all the gossiping- this lot was all about showing off!

The two large boys- Crabbe and Goyle I think were their surnames- were stupid. They just went along with anything and EVERYTHING Draco said, which only made me think that their head was emptier than the money bag of a beggar on the streets of London.

The rat faced girl that Draco called his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, was a bitch. First of all, who the bloody hell names their child PANSY? Are you kidding me? Second of all- why did she have such an annoying voice? Third of all- why was she just annoying in general?

I suppose Blaise Zabini- Draco's actual best friend- was the best out of all of them. The most tolerable, at least. Not only was he cute, but he also had a mind of his own. Sure he was as much of a dick as Draco and my father in terms of hating Muggle borns, but that could be changed.

"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know," Draco drawled on, peering out the window. "He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore- a Mudblood lover. Durmstrang isn't into that."

"But Draco's such a mommy's boy that our Mother begged Father not to transfer him there," I said triumphantly. "Poor little baby needs his mommy."

"Shut up Talitha," Draco said, although he slightly smirked. "Durmstrang actually learns the Dark Arts- it's interesting."

Pansy turned to me. "What was Beauxbatons like? Is it everything they say it is?"

"Ridiculously girly, yes," I said. "I had to wear a skirt or a dress all the time, with heels! And I had to take music lessons and other ladylike things. They made us wear corsets too."

"That sounds awful!" Pansy trilled. "Aren't you glad you're here now, with your gorgeous brother?"

She touched Draco's face and he smiled.

"I'm the more attractive twin," I said confidently. "But at any rate I'm glad I'm not going back. It'll be nice not to have to be a lady all the time."

"Merlin, Talitha," Draco said. "You try to do everything togo against social norms. First you're a Mudblood lover and now you don't want to be a girl."

"I never said I didn't want to be a girl!" I said, rolling my eyes. "I'd rather just be free to be myself!"

"Shhh- listen!" Draco said.

"...Look at this, Neville...."

"Seems our friend Potter is in the next compartment," Draco sneered. "Let's say hello."

"Draco, don't!" I hissed. He ignored me, and Crabbe and Goyle got up to go with him.

"We saw him right up close as well!" Ron Weasley said. "We were in the Top Box-"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley," Draco sneered. I squirmed in to stand in the doorway beside my brother. I made a face at him.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," Harry said coldly.

Draco rolled his eyes and suddenly smirked, laughing. "What is THAT, Weasley?"

A sleeve with lace was sticking out of Ron's trunk. Draco lunged to grab it, but I shoved him back, allowing Ron to hide it in his trunk.

"Talitha," Draco snarled. "Move."

"You move," I spat. Draco rolled his eyes, turning back to Ron.

"So you going to enter?" He sneered. "Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Draco turned to Harry. "Are YOU going to enter? I suppose you will- you never miss a chance to show off, huh Potter?"

"And you never miss a chance to be an arse," I hissed. Harry and Ron snorted, and Draco turned pink. He turned angrily from me to the boys.

"Well I suppose you don't even know what I'm talking about," Draco said. "My father told me ages ago- maybe your father's too junior to even know about it."

Draco turned on his heel and left, the oafs Goyle and Crabbe following him.

"Coming, Talitha?" He called.

"I'll stay, thank you," I said coldly as I stepped into their compartment.

Everyone looked at me as I walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just strange to see a nice Malfoy," Ron said. I shrugged.

"I get that a lot," I said. "I hope I get into Gryffindor so everyone will stop being surprised."

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor!" Ron said. "That'll be even more surprising."

I smiled. "I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Talitha Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger," the brown haired girl said, shaking my hand.

"Neville Longbottom," the boy I didn't know told me, shaking my hand firmly but nervously. "I'm glad you're nice."

I laughed a bit, shaking Ron's hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, looking me straight in the eyes. "I never thanked you."

"No need," I said. "I didn't see any reason to say anything."

"Oi, what're you going on about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Remember in second year when I ended up in Knockturn Alley and saw Draco and his dad?" Harry asked. "I never told you guys this, but when I was hiding in a cabinet, Talitha saw me and didn't rat me out."

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "That must've been such a shock to you, Harry. You're alright, Talitha."

"I sure hope I am," I said with a laugh. "Because I was expecting us to maybe be friends. You're the only ones I know."

"Oh of course!" Hermione said. "This is exciting, isn't it? A new friend!"

I smiled, glad to be accepted.

The train shuddered to a halt.

"We're here already?" I asked. A large raindrop hit the window, then more.

"Oooh I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," Hermione said, pressing her hand on the glass. "You'll have to go on the boats, Talitha, since you're new."

"Lovely," I said, looking out and seeing the beautiful castle in the distance.

Hermione urged me outside, and I ran to where the first years were assembling. By the time I'd gotten onto a boat, I was already drenched.

I had to sit with some kids named Dennis Creevey, Stewart Ackerley, and Eleanor Branstone.

"You're so big to be a first year!" Eleanor said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a fourth year, I just came from Beauxbatons," I said. The little girl seemed very amused.

We were about half the way down the lake when a strong gust of wind blew. The lake turned into an inferno and before I knew it, we were all in the water.

Dennis and Stewart were giggling but Eleanor and I screamed.

I gripped the boat and turned it around, tilting it to dump water out. I lifted Eleanor into it, then climbed in. We both helped Dennis and Stewart back in, and they still kept giggling.

"That was so fun!" Dennis said. "Hogwarts is so cool."

"That was bloody awful!" I said. "We're all going to get sick now!"

The children climbed back onto their boats and we kept ahead. I was shivering so bad, but honestly Eleanor was shivering the worst. Poor girl was half my size and only had a thin jacket on to begin with.

When we finally arrived in Hogwarts, the whole lot of us sprinted in. I think the entire Great Hall's mouths dropped open when we entered.

I urged the first years forward to the front, where a tattered hat sat on a stool.

It began to sing, and I didn't really pay attention because the room I was in was absolutely GORGEOUS.

The ceiling reflected some sort of weather pattern- in this case it was rainy but there was no rain- it wasn't a mirror to the outside it was an illusion! The castle was so majestic I felt like I was a princess, although perhaps this will make you think I'm less mature.

"When I call our your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," the tall witch that'd let us in announced. "When the hat announces your name, sit at the appropriate table."

I nervously wrung my hands together as Stewart got up- he ended up in Ravenclaw.

Was I going to be a Slytherin because I was a Malfoy? Or would I defy norms like my cousin Nymphadora and my distant uncle Sirius Black? Mother said they were disgraces- but she would have to accept me being in any house because she loved me.

What if I ended up in Hufflepuff? Was I kind enough for that? Ravenclaw- was I smart enough? I personally didn't feel brave enough for Gryffindor....

"Madley, Laura!"

A little brown haired girl went to the stool and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Talitha!"

I walked up to the stool and breathed deeply. This was it, the moment of truth.

The Professor placed the hat on my head.

"Merlin, girl, why have you made this so difficult for me?" The hat hissed.

"I'm sorry," I said coldly. "Not my fault this is your job."

"That comment only assures me you are Slytherin- however you possess sooo many Ravenclaw and Gryffindor qualities that I don't know where to place you," the hat continued.

"Not Slytherin," I whispered. "Please. I want to be different, I want to be in a house where everyone will know I'm good."

"Well that eliminates one house I suppose," the hat sighed. "Ravenclaw or Gryffindor...Ravenclaw or Gryffindor..."

"Personally? I want Gryffindor," I said.

"It's not that simple, silly girl," the hat said, amused. "You're meant to go into the house you are best suited for- not the one you want."

"Well I'm not that thirsty for knowledge," I said. "I guess I'm smart but to an extent- I do the bare minimum."

"You're making this more difficult! Now you've become a hat stall- it's been five minutes," the hat said.

"Well?" I said. "Then make a choice. My preference is still Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw couldn't hurt."

"Have it your way," the hat said. "It would've had to be one or the other anyway- GRYFFINDOR!"

I smirked proudly as I took the hat off and went to the Gryffindor table, seeing Draco shake his head and laugh from the corner of my eye. Sure, he constantly teased me about being a Mudblood lover and a blood traitor- but my twin brother and I still got along well. He didn't mind what house I was in, truly, except of course Slytherin was his preference.

I sat across from Harry and Ron, next to Hermione.

"Congrats, Talitha!" Harry said.

"Oi, reckon you can give us inside information to drive your brother mad?" Ron asked.

"I definitely could," I said with a laugh.

"I have only two words to say to you," the old man Dumbledore said in a booming voice, making me turn. "Tuck in!"

"Hear hear!" Harry and Ron said. When I turned back to the table, I saw the plates before us were loaded with food.

"Bloody hell!" I cried. "That's incredible!"

Then a ghost materialized from the table, standing next to Harry.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ah, I'm sir Nicholas," he said cordially. I smiled and nodded to him.

"You're lucky there's a feast you know," Sir Nicholas continued. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Really?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Peeves of course- you do know who that is, right?" Sir Nicholas asked. I shook my head.

"Well he's a poltergeist that rather LIKES wreaking havoc- he's quite the prankster. It was the usual argument- he wants to attend the feast but is so uncivilized! He can't look at a plate of food without having an urge to throw it- and he normally does. The Fat Friar wanted to give him a chance, but the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Fat Friar is that chubby ghost at the Hufflepuff table," Sir Nicholas said. "The Bloody Baron is that bloody one over at the Slytherin table. He's the only one who can control Peeves."

"I bet Peeves is really frightened of him," I mumbled. "What did he do?"

"Pure mayhem," Sir Nicholas said. "Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house elves out of their wits-"

Hermione knocked over her goblet, making me jump. I hurried to place a napkin on the spilling pumpkin juice, but she didn't even seem to notice it'd spilled.

"There are house elves HERE?" She asked incredulously. "In Hogwarts?"

"Certainly!" Sir Nicholas said. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"Merlin, I hope they all get along," I said.

"But I've never seen one!" Hermione gasped.

"Well I don't think you're supposed to see them," I said. "That's the mark of a good house elf."

"Do they get paid? Do they get holidays? Sick leave and pensions?" Hermione spluttered.

Sir Nicholas burst out laughing.

"They don't want those!" He said.

Hermione pushed her food away from her. I stared at her in disbelief, taking another forkful of pheasant.

"But you must eat!" I said.

"Slave labor," Hermione said. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor."

I looked up at Harry and Ron, who grimaced and shrugged. What a dysfunctional group. I was going to fit right in.

"Anyway, Harry," I said, "what ever happened to the hippogriff that Draco was stupid enough to offend?"

"He er- escaped," Harry said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You and I both know that's not true," I said.

"We technically can't tell you," Harry said.

"If it's got something to do with Sirius Black I can know," I said. "We're related."

"No bloody way!" Ron said. "You're related to him?"

"Yes," I said. "I suppose you don't have to tell me but I'd like if you did."

"Not yet, Talitha," Harry said. "Maybe later."

"Alright," I said. "What about Dobby?"

"Oh that's right he was your house elf," Harry said. "He's around somewhere, not too sure at the moment."

"I'm glad he's away from my father," I said. "He used to beat him horribly for everything."

I placed my fork down on my plate, since it was empty, and it vanished- leaving some treacle tart in front of me.

"This is a blessing," I said. "The food at Beauxbatons sucks."

"I bet they make you eat snails every day," Harry said, biting into some chocolate gateau.

"Well that's always an option," I said.

Hermione continued refusing to eat, so Ron gave up trying.

"So!" Dumbledore said after a short while, "Now that you are all fed and watered- I must ask for your attention."

Hermione led out a large huff, making me smirk.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden in the castle has been extended. The whole list is about some 437 items- anyone may check it in Mr Filch's office.

"I would like to remind you again that the forest is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"WHAT?" Harry asked, and a great majority of the Great Hall proceeded to imitate his reaction.

"It's not as bad as you think," I said. "A much better event is replacing it this year."

"Is that what Malfoy was talking about in the train?" Ron asked. I nodded.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing for the rest of the school year. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

I jumped as the doors of the Great Hall burst open. My mouth dropped open as I saw the famous Auror Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody standing there.

"No way!" I said, gasping as he walked up to the teacher's table.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher- Professor Moody."

I clapped- and soon realized that besides Dumbledore and the giant Hagrid that had separated my father and Arthur Weasley from their fight two years ago, I was the only one clapping.

"What happened to his face?" Hermione said.

"Something terrible," I murmured. "That man has seen crazy things- he's one of the most famous Aurors ever."

"As I way saying," Dumbledore continued. "We have the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" A redhead- one of the twins, probably Fred- down the table said. The whole Great Hall burst into laughter, except me.

"I'm not joking Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion from each represented their school and competed in three magical tasks. Over the years the schools all took turns hosting the event, and it was said to be an excellent way to establish ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, well, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"DEATH TOLL?" Hermione squeaked.

"We have worked hard this summer to ensure no champion will find themselves in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred said excitedly. Bummer, it was, that I would not be old enough to enter.

"We do have an age restriction though," Dumbledore said. "Only students of age- older than seventeen, that is- may but their names. This is a necessary measure- the tournament's tasks will still be dangerous and difficult. Students under sixth and seventh year will be unlikely to be able to cope with them.

I will personally be ensuring that no underage students hoodwink out impartial judge to make them a Hogwarts champion. I beg you, therefore, not to waste time in attempts to submit yourself if you find yourself to be under seventeen. And now, it is late. You must all be alert and rested for your lessons tomorrow- Bedtime! Chop chop!"

"You knew this and didn't tell us?" Harry asked. "Damn, Talitha, you should've said something."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Hermione got up to exit the Great Hall, and I followed her.

I followed Ron, Harry, and Hermione to the Gryffindor Common Room. Along the way, the Weasley twins caught up.

"Well if it isn't the Gryffindor Malfoy," one of them said. "Pleased to meet you- I'm George."

I shook both their hands. "I'm Talitha. Nice to meet you too."

Fred smirked. "You going to go for it? Because I'm going to enter even if I'm not turning seventeen til April."

"I suppose I won't," I said. "I don't want to throw myself at anything dangerous just yet- and plus, I doubt I'll come up with anything to trick whatever impartial judge Dumbledore mentioned."

"Ah, playing it safe," George said. "But I reckon a couple drops of Aging Potion might do it."

"Dumbledore knows you two aren't of age," Ron said.

"Well he doesn't decide who the champion is," Fred said.

"People have died though!" Hermione said.

"Eh it'll be fine!" George said. "Hey Ron- if we find out how to get around Dumbledore, will you fancy entering?"

"Be cool to enter," Ron said, nudging Harry. "I suppose they might want someone older."

We arrived a large potrait of a rather chubby woman in a marvelous dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Balderdash," George said. "A prefect downstairs told me."

The potrait swung forward and I gasped loudly, seeing a passage into a vey red and gold room had opened.

"This is amazing!" I cried. "I love it already."

"Glad you do," Fred said with a smirk. "Will you be trying out for Quidditch next year?"

"Nah," I said. "I'm too scared to fly on a broom. I'll be cheering though- I heard from Draco you all play Quidditch."

"Your scrawny git of a brother was right about that," George said. "We'll beat his pants off any day."

"I don't even have to get evidence to know that's true," I said with a laugh.

Hermione tapped my shoulder.

"I'll show you to our dormitory," she said. I smiled and turned to the boys.

"Lovely meeting you!" I said. "I hope we can all be good friends, because I like you all already."

"Ok!" Fred said. "Goodnight."

"Yeah goodnight girls," George said.

"Night," Ron said.

"Goodnight Talitha," Harry said, smiling and waving.

Hermione pulled my hand and led me up the stairs and into a circular room.

"Woah!" I said. "Only six girls per room?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "How many per room in Beauxbatons?"

"Ten," I said, looking around the room excitedly.

"Oooh nice to meet you," a blonde girl sitting on the bed by the window said.

"Hi! I'm Talitha," I said, shaking her hand.

"Lavender Brown," she said with a smile. "That's Parvati Patil."

I waved at Parvati, who was changing her shirt.

A brown haired girl and ginger haired girl opened the door and entered the dormitory.

"Hello," I said, going to shake their hands too.

"I'm Fay Dunbar," the brunette said.

"Maritza Fray," the ginger said. I smiled and went back to where Hermione was, setting her things on her bed. I began to unpack my trunk and place my clothes in the drawer next to my bed.

"Slave labor," Hermione kept mumbling.

"Oh Hermione are you still on about that?" I asked. "It's their nature— they don't hate the work. I doubt they abuse them here."

"It's still not fair," Hermione said. She put her trunk on the floor and laid down on the bed. I sighed and did the same, changing my clothes in pajamas and climbing into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully when I woke up in the morning, there was no longer a storm.

I stretched my arms out into the air and sighed happily. Hogwarts beds were soooo much comfier than the ones at Beauxbatons.

It seemed that Fay and Maritza had already gone to breakfast. Hermione was still fast asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up.

I got dressed and went downstairs into the Common Room, where I found Harry and Ron sitting down.

"Good morning," I said cheerily, sitting next to them on the couch.

"Morning Talitha," Ron said. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well despite all the thunder," I said.

"What classes are you taking?" Harry asked.

"Erm- let's see," I said. "The six cores... Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes."

"You're Hermione's twin, not Draco's," Ron groaned.

"What, are you not taking those classes?" I asked.

"Only Care of Magical Creatures," Harry said. "We haven't got the brains for Arithmancy or Runes."

"Oh be quiet," I said. "Neither of you are dumb."

"You've got a lot to learn if you believe that, Talitha," Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione came down a minute later, rubbing her eyes. "How are you lot already awake?"

"I'm a morning person," I chirped.

"Oh no you're more of a nutter than we expected," Fred said, descending the staircase to the boy's dormitories. I shrugged.

"Let's go to breakfast, shall we?" I asked.

We walked straight to the Great Hall, where we received our schedules. I found out the names of all my Professors and was quite pleased with how my schedule worked.

"Today's not bad," Ron said, looking at the Monday column of his schedule. "Outside all morning."

"Ooh we have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins," I said. "I hope Draco does another dumb thing so I can tell Father how much he really screws around."

"Merlin, Talitha, you're merciless," Ron said with a laugh.

Harry groaned loudly. "Double Divination this afternoon."

Hermione smirked. "You should've given it up like me, shouldn't you? Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy."

I noticed she reached for the toast and began buttering it, then adding jam. Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"You're eating again, I see," Ron noticed.

"There's better ways of making a stand about elf rights," Hermione said.

"That's the spirit!" I said. "Although I think you just got really hungry."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, while Ron and Harry laughed.

There was a loud chirp. I looked up and saw many owls flying in.

A loud screech told me our eagle owl was about to fly in.

It flew down to Draco first, dropping off the usual packets of sweets and cookies Mother sent him. Then it flew to me, landing on my shoulder.

"Hello Brutus," I said, extending my arm to rub his head. "What've you got for me?"

Brutus cocked his head and dropped a letter in front of me.

"Lovely," I said, displeased at the fact Draco got all the sweets and I got a card. "Tell Mother and Father I send my thanks. Fly off now, baby."

Brutus screeched again and soared off.

"That thing was MASSIVE," Ron said, gaping at him.

"He used to be so small when he was a baby," I said. "I found him in the forest with a broken wing and healed him. I'm his favorite, he doesn't like Draco too much."

"Brutus and I are now friends," Harry said happily. Ron snickered.

Right after breakfast we had Herbology, where we were introduced to a strange looking plant that looked like a slug.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout said. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus-"

"The WHAT?" A Gryffindor boy named Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Pus, Finnigan, bus," Professor Sprout said. "It's valuable so don't waste it. Collect the pus in these bottles. Wear your dragon hide gloves, it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted."

I had no trouble at all extracting the pus. Working with creatures so much, I was used to disgusting things like this. Most of the Hufflepuffs were absolutely revolted at having to do this, and constantly complained the whole hour of class.

Out of everyone there, I collected the most pus by the end of the hour.

"Excellent, Miss Malfoy," Professor Sprout said. "Good work, all. This will keep Madame Pomfrey happy. This is an excellent remedy for the most stubborn forms of acne. Perhaps then students will stop resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

When Herbology ended, we all walked straight over to Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was by his cabin, and beside him was a large dog. There were crates nearby them, with something rattling inside.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said as we walked up. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins- they won' want ter miss this- Blast Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" Ron asked.

Hagrid pointed at the crate. I looked inside and gasped.

"Eurgh!" Lavender said, jumping back.

"They're ADORABLE!" I cried, running up to the crate.

"Yer gonna want ter be careful, Talitha-" Hagrid began.

But I had already picked up a Blast Ended Skrewt and cradled it in my arms, rubbing its belly.

"They're so cute!" I said.

"Glad yer likin' them!" Hagrid said, beaming at me. "On'y jus' hatched. So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" Draco's sneering voice said. He saw me holding one and his mouth dropped open.

"Talitha, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I'm holding one," I said. "Look, it likes me."

The little skrewt burped, making it's tail send a spark. It made a cooing noise as I patted its head.

"That is disgusting," Draco said. "What do they even do? What's the point of them?"

"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy," Hagrid said. "Yer jus' feedin' 'em today."

I got right on to it, feeding them the frog livers supplied to us in jars. I ended up coming up with names for all fifty skrewts in my crate, which made Hermione gag so loud Hagrid thought she was choking on something.

"Ouch!" Gryffindor Dean Thomas yelled. "It got me!"

I peered over and smiled. "Aw it just blasted off a bit, you'll be fine."

Draco spit on the side of the crate. "This is ridiculous. Who wants a pet that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"If you dare ask Mother and Father to have one of these as a pet over the summer—"

"Oh you're being silly I wouldn't do that," I said. Draco rolled his eyes.

I decided that Care of Magical Creatures was my new favorite class. I didn't understand why Draco talked so bad about Hagrid. Draco's such an arse sometimes.

"At least the skrewts are small," Ron said, rubbing his hands as we went back to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ha!" I said. "They're tiny now, but they can grow to be ten feet in length and a foot and a half in height."

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and were greeted by a lovely lunch of lamb chops and potatoes.

"I've concluded Hogwarts is heaven," I sighed as I bit into the potato.

"You say that now," Harry said. "You should see the hell we keep going through every year. Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets...it's a lot."

"Well you've got me now," I piped up. "I can help too."

Hermione coughed a bit, and I realized just how fast she was consuming her food.

"Are you trying to make yourself puke to stand up for elf rights?" Ron asked her. Hermione looked at him irritably.

"No," she said. "I'm trying to get to the library."

"We haven't even got homework!" Ron protested. Hermione shrugged and swallowed a last bite of food, leaping up and bolting out the doors.

"Is she always rushing everywhere like that?" I asked. "It's a wonder there's enough hours in a day for her to do all she has planned."

"You should've seen her last year when she had a Time Turner," Harry said, shivering slightly.

"She's mad," I said, looking back down at my plate and continuing to eat.

"So have you got a nickname you go by?" Ron asked.

"Nope," I said. "It's only ever been Talitha."

"Alright," he said.

I checked my watch and frowned. "I have to get to Arithmancy soon- where is that classroom?"

"It's on our way to Divination, we'll show you," Harry said. I nodded and continued to eat. Hermione may be against the house elves work here but I was all for it. They sure knew how to cook.

As soon as I finished eating, Harry and Ron stood up to lead me to Arithmancy. I found Hogwarts was a place where you could get lost pretty quickly. I guess eventually I'll learn how to maneuver it- but today is not that day.

"Here it is," Ron said. "Have fun."

I waved bye to the boys, who climbed up a strange ladder to their Divination classroom.

I walked into the Arithmancy classroom and saw the Professor was writing on the board already, and Hermione was the only one in the class. She looked like she was struggling to keep up with his writing.

I sat down beside her and took out my notebook, copying down what he'd written. It wasn't too difficult to understand, but if you didn't pay attention you'd be very likely to lose track of what had happened.

Hermione looked over the notes and began mumbling. She looked up and turned to me.

"Do you understand this?" She whispered.

"Yep," I said. "It's a strange equation because of the factorial- but otherwise it's really just trigonometry and some algebra."

Hermione looked at me blankly.

I ended up having to explain the whole problem to her, which pleased Professor Vector because he pulled me aside when class was ended.

"Miss Malfoy, you seem to have quite a high understanding of Arithmancy," he said. "Have you considered any careers with it?"

"Not really," I said. "I don't know what I want to be."

"Well you'll figure that out eventually, just a word of advice to not forget what subjects you are skilled in. I'd like to move you to the next level of Arithmancy," Professor Vector said.

"Well-erm- sure," I said. "With fifth years?"

"No, sixth and seventh years," he said. "Third, fourth, and fifth year is all one level- the basics if you may, in preparation for the OWL. The problem I showed you today was an OWL question- which you aced. You'd essentially be in NEWT Arithmancy."

"Brilliant," I said. "I wouldn't mind being moved."

Hermione was sad that I was not going to be in her class anymore, but she was pleased to hear I'd moved all the way to NEWT Arithmancy.

We arrived back in the entrance hall and met up with Harry and Ron when Draco decided to come be obnoxious.

"Weasley! Hey Weasley!" He said, bringing Crabbe and Goyle with him.

"Sod off, Draco," I said.

"You sod off, Talitha," he said. "Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!"

He shoved an article in Ron's face, and I snatched it from him and looked it over.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" Draco said. "A picture of your parents outside their house- if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

"Get stuffed, Malfoy!" Ron said, lunging at Draco. Harry and I pulled him back.

"It's not worth it, Ron!" I said. I stared at Draco coldly. "It's time for you to leave."

He completely ignored me. "Tell me Potter, is his mother really that porky or is it just the picture?"

Hermione had to help me pull Ron back because Harry released him.

"You know YOUR mother, Malfoy?" Harry sneered. "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that or was it just because you were with her? Because I didn't notice that expression when Talitha was there."

Draco turned red.

"Harry..." I said softly. Draco butted in, stepping right up into Harry's face.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter," Draco snarled.

"Keep your fat mouth shut then," Harry said, turning and walking towards us.

Draco whipped his wand out, but I was faster. Bystanders screamed as I blocked whatever jinx he was sending to Harry's back and sent Draco toppling backward. Harry turned, wide eyed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" A voice roared.

Mad Eye Moody limped down the staircase and came closer in such little time I wondered if his leg was actually bad.

Just as he came close he waved his wand, and I howled with laughter when I realized he'd caused a white ferret to appear in my brother's place. No one else was laughing.

The ferret squeaked and began to run towards the dungeons and Moody closed the distance between us.

"I don't think so!" He cried, waving his wand. I shrieked even louder with laughter and fell back, landing on the ground, as Moody made my brother (in ferret form) bounce up and down.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," Moody said. "Stinking- cowardly-scrummy thing to do. Never do that again!"

The ferret squeaked loudly, flailing all its limbs. My side was aching from how hard I was laughing, and at last more people found it amusing.

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall cried, coming over with loads of books in her hand.

"Hello," Moody said, making my brother go even higher.

"What are you doing?" McGonagall demanded.

"Teaching!" Moody said enthusiastically, making the ferret spin in the air. And to think Draco used to tease me for wanting to become a ballerina.

"Is that a student?" McGonagall cried, dropping all her books on the floor.

"Yep," Moody said. His response had been so straightforward I found it even more hilarious and led out a loud shriek laugh. McGonagall's response was priceless too! Her face went pale and she waved her wand, leading to Draco appearing on the ground.

"You make a lovely ferret, Draco," I said with a wink. Draco shivered and stood up, wincing a bit and rubbing his arm.

"We never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" McGonagall scolded Moody. "Dumbledore surely told you!"

"He might've mentioned it," Moody said.

"You either give detentions or speak to the Heads of House!" McGonagall cried indignantly.

"I'll do that then," Moody said reassuringly.

Draco came over to me, his eyes filled with tears of pain and humiliation.

"Father is going to hear about this," he sneered.

"Oh yeah?" Moody asked. "Well I know your father of old, boy. You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son... Your Head of House will be Snape, right, Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes," Draco spat coldly.

Moody came forward and gripped Draco's arm, leading him away.

Professor McGonagall huffed loudly, and waved her wand to make the books fly back into her arms.

Harry was covering his mouth to hide the fact he was still laughing.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said, as Hermione and Harry began to walk back to the Great Hall.

Puzzled, we didn't, until we got to the Gryffindor table.

"So why can't we talk to you, Ron?" I asked.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever!" Ron said. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing, bouncing ferret."

Harry and I both snorted with laughter, and Hermione smirked a bit but became serious.

"He could've really hurt him though-"

"Ah he'd live," I said.

"Hush!" Ron said. "You're ruining the best moment of my life."

Hermione rolled her eyes and began eating quickly again, then left without warning when she was done.

"What could possibly be so important that she needs to abandon us?" Harry asked.

"Maybe she's finding out how to make Draco permanently a bouncing ferret," I said with a smile.

"Aren't you even slightly angry that Moody hurt your brother?" Harry asked.

"He's fine, we've gotten worse injuries. He just can't accept he's being an arse hole," I said. Harry shrugged.

The twins and Lee Jordan walled up shortly after and sat in the empty seats next to me.

"Moody is incredible," Fred said.

"We had him this afternoon," George continued.

"What was it like?" Harry asked.

"Never had a lesson like it!" Fred said.

"He KNOWS, man," Lee said.

"Knows what?" Ron asked.

"What it's like to be out there actually DOING it," George said.

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," Fred said.

"Well I'd expect him to," I said. "He's an Auror. He's stared the Dark Arts in the face!"

"Bummer!" Ron said angrily. "We haven't got him til Thursday!"

"I suppose we'll have to wait," I said. "But I bet it'll be worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Talitha-_

_Your mother and I truly cannot say we are proud of where you ended up. You seem to be following the footsteps of Sirius Black._

_Draco has also informed us that you are befriending that Potter boy and his Mudblood and blood traitor friends. This only makes us worry more about where your loyalties lie._

_Quite honestly, we are not sure if you should continue living with us. It is a disgrace to have you under our roof. If you do not mind finding a new home, we'll be pleased to allow you to live with whichever blood traitor family you choose- although your mother is inclined to leave you with her sister Andromeda._

_Father and Mother_

I sighed loudly and crumpled the letter. I'd read it so many times since receiving it on the second day. I needed to stop tormenting myself with it. It wasn't my fault I was good and my parents were bad.

"Oi Talitha we should leave- we'll be late," Harry said.

I waved my wand and set the letter on fire, throwing it onto the stone floor. Then I trudged behind the boys.

"You're angry," Harry noticed.

"I've been disowned," I said irritably.

"What?" Harry asked. "Wait— did they kick you out?"

"Yep," I sighed. "I'll be living with my aunt Andromeda now, I suppose. And staying for holidays."

"Well that's not that bad," Ron said. "We normally stay for holidays— and if not then you could always come to my place."

"I could yes," I said. "I guess I just didn't expect this to happen so soon— I thought maybe my parents would wait til I REALLY screwed up, but I guess this counts as that."

Ron winced and pushed open the door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

I sat down in the front, leaving a space beside me reserved for Hermione. Harry and Ron sat behind. At the last minute she came in.

"Why're you so stressed, Talitha?" Hermione asked.

"I got disowned," I said. "No big deal."

"You're sure you're ok?" She asked timidly.

"I'm fine," I said, with confidence in my voice so she wouldn't question it. "I'm a Malfoy, I'm tough as steel. This won't bother me."

It would, obviously, but I wasn't going to show it. We Malfoys were raised on the principle that it is wrong to be weak, wrong to succumb to emotion.

I fiddled with my quill, waiting for the Professor to come in. I poked myself hard, and at one point, a drop of blood fell onto the desk.

I hated how important blood was to my family. They felt it was the biggest factor in determining just how important you ended up being, and that was bullshit.

I have seen many people bleed. My Muggle Born friend at Beauxbatons, Alexandria, had cut her hand during Potions once, and I swear her blood and mine are the same shade of red.

It's stupid how Purebloods behave, acting like they're so superior. Like sure you're descended from ancient Houses of wizards and witches, but does anyone truly realize that Muggle borns get their magical powers from an ancestor that was a witch or wizard? Just because they have muggle blood mixed in doesn't make them any less capable of being incredible. I mean— look at Hermione and look at Draco.

Ever since Draco started at Hogwarts, my parents and I had to endure him complaining about Hermione, which only made me laugh because someone who had barely discovered they had magical powers had excelled further than he ever could even when he grew up with Hogwarts textbooks all over the house.

The door opened and I jumped a bit, being snapped out of my thoughts. As soon as Moody walked in I took my textbook out.

"You can put those away," he said. "You won't be needing those."

I slowly put the book back. I could feel Ron's excitement radiating across the classroom.

I heard a giggle and turned, seeing Pansy was stroking Draco's hair again.

"Snitch," I mumbled. What made him think he had the right to tell my parents who I was friends with? He wasn't allowed to have a girlfriend, yet there he was with Pansy like monkeys eating ticks off each other.

Moody pulled out a scroll and glanced at it, then at the class. He huffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy, Talitha?" He asked.

I raised my hand.

He stared at me curiously, and I felt the whole class shift to look at me too.

"I didn't know Lucius had a daughter," he said.

"Yeah I'm not relevant," I said under my breath. Moody let out a loud chuckle like he'd heard me. He and nodded and rolled up the scroll.

"Right then," he began. "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures- you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

I nodded along with the rest of the class, thankful that preppy Beauxbatons wasn't behind.

Alright— let me address a common misconception. No one thinks there are boys at Beauxbatons, but there are. The thing is, we are not mixed together in classes. The classrooms are all shared amongst the two groups but never at the same time. We only really mingle in break times and at dinner, or dances. We take different classes too, for example us girls must learn to stitch and sing while boys must play instruments and take dueling lessons.

My best friends, in fact, were mostly boys. Alexandria really was the only girl friend I had-the other three people that made up our group were boys: Antoine, Spencer, and Oliver.

Moody stomped his foot down, and his cane thumped on the floor. I noticed the atmosphere in the class was tense— was everyone really that scared of him?

Then I observed him, and realized something about him WAS unnerving.

"But you're behind on dealing with curses," Moody said. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark—"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron asked.

I flinched when Moody's eye spun mechanically to stare at me, although I knew it was really staring at Ron behind me.

"Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody asked. "Yeah, I'm staying just one year. Special favor to Dumbledore."

I shifted nervously as he cackled. The other day he seemed cool, but up close he was starting to make me anxious. Something about him was off.

"So— straight to it. Curses," Moody said. "The Ministry says I'm just supposed to teach you countercurses and not show you what Dark curses look like til sixth year, but I disagree. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen?"

I assented with my head. He was right, although I was sure many people in the class were unprepared to witness evil curses.

Because trust me, when I first saw someone use a Cruciatus Curse, I flipped my shit.

It had happened about three years ago, right before I started my first year. My mother and father had gone on business somewhere, and the nanny we'd had had been snooping around our house. When our parents came back, Draco told them and my father checked- noticing one of his special items (which is probably cursed) was missing. He got so angry he used the curse on the nanny while I watched. My mother quickly led me out after that, so I don't know what ended up happening to her. It was the scariest thing ever, to see her twitching on the floor the way she was. I'd panicked so much I'd had nightmares for a week. From a young age, it was no secret that my parents were involved with Dark Arts and had probably murdered people.

"So, do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody asked.

My hand went up in the air, but Moody called on Ron.

"The Imperius Curse," Ron said.

"Ah yes, your father would know about that," Moody said. "Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time."

Moody rolled up his sleeve and reached into one of the jars on his desk, taking out a spider.

I shrieked and moved as far back in my chair as I could. I hated spiders.

"Imperio!" Moody said.

The spider began to float and swing around in the air. It flipped in the air and landed right in front of me, cartwheeling.

"Get that away from me," I hissed as it began to tap dance. Moody let out a small growl-laugh of some sort.

"Years back there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," Moody lectured. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act and who was acting on their free will."

Moody fixated his eye on Draco, who sheepishly pretended to be very interested in his pencil. Then his eye spun to me, and I felt my cheeks grow red. My father had been one of those that lied about being under the Imperius Curse to save his skin. Pathetic.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it," Moody said. "Better avoid being hit with it if you can- CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The entire class jumped when he barked the last bit out.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione and I raised our hands- but from the corner of my eye I saw Neville had raised his hand too.

"Yes?" Moody asked, glancing at him.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville said quietly.

Moody stared at Neville, and I felt my heart rate speed up. This man was making me so anxious.

"Your name's Longbottom?" Moody asked, holding up the parchment. Neville nodded.

Moody nodded as well, and grabbed the spider again.

"Engorgio!" He said. The spider was the size of the palm of his hand now, and I flinched as Moody walked towards me.

"Crucio!" He said, holding the spider up.

I winced as the spider's legs began to bend at odd angles. I squeezed my eyes shut, and started breathing unsteadily.

The memories began to flood back, and I felt myself growing incredibly anxious. I couldn't watch, but I could still hear it, and I couldn't bear it any longer—

"Stop it!" Hermione cried. "It's bothering them- stop it!"

I opened my eyes slightly and saw Neville and I were in a similar position, cringing with our eyes closed.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried.

But the spider continued to twitch. I wanted to cry, my chest ached. I resisted the impulse at first but then couldn't stand in anymore. I took my wand out and pointed it at the spider.

"Finite incantatem!" I croaked. The spider stopped twitching, and I closed my eyes again, breathing deeply.

I felt everyone was staring at me. I opened my eyes and saw Moody put the spider back in the jar.

"Pain," he said, looking at me, "you don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform a Cruciatus Curse....that one was very popular once too....anyone know any others?"

I did not raise my hand, but Hermione did.

"The Killing Curse," she said quietly.

Moody nodded, reaching back into the jar for the spider and placing it in front of me. I felt tears brimming in my eyes. How dare he keep doing these demonstrations right in front of me.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody said.

I flinched and shivered as the green light terminated the spider's life.

Moody flicked the spider to the floor.

"Not nice, not pleasant, no countercurse," Moody said. "Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

The whole class shifted to look at Harry, but I didn't. I hated being stared at, he probably did too. Especially with matters like this.

"Avada Kedavra is a curse that needs a poweful bit of magic behind it," Moody continued. "You can point your wands at me and say it- but you won't get more than a nosebleed. You've got to know about this curse, even if there isn't a countercurse. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

I glanced up at Moody, who was breathing just as heavily as me. He looked at me curiously.

"The triad of Illegal curses are called the Unforgivable Curses," Moody said. "The use of any of them will earn you a life sentence in Azkaban, although many have been able to escape that."

He looked at me again.

"Quit staring at me," I snapped.

The whole class was dead silent, and I knew I'd screwed up.

But Moody just laughed. "You've got some nerve, Malfoy. I like your audacity. You were rightly placed in Gryffindor."

I glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Class dismissed," Moody said, walking back out the door.

I stood up abruptly, making the desk screech against the floor.

"Talitha-" Hermione said.

But I didn't listen, I walked out quickly and went down the hall, turning quickly into what looked like an empty corridor.

I faced the wall and leaned forward, pressing my face onto it.

Calm, I needed to be calm.

"Talitha?"

I turned and saw Harry there, alone.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"You ok?" He asked.

"No," I said. "But I'll be fine."

"You don't have to handle it all yourself," Harry said. "We're your friends."

I looked at him and sighed loudly. "It's hard, growing up a Malfoy. Surrounded by ideas you hate, witnessing things that leave you afraid of what everyone is capable of."

Harry leaned on the wall, looking at me and pursing his lips. "I understand, really I do. I've been your brother's enemy for three years now, and I get what type of environment you grew up in. But you don't need to think about that now— we can be your family here."

I smiled at him, and stood up straight.

"Come on, let's go to the Common Room," Harry said.

I nodded reluctantly and walked the rest of the way to the Common Room in silence, Harry and I's breathing matching. We had more in common than I thought. We'd both witnessed terrible things, and grown up with a fucked up childhood. He never had parental love and neither did I.

Hermione was not in the Common Room when we arrived, but Ron was, clearly waiting for Harry to come do homework with him.

"Shall we get our Divination stuff, then?" Harry asked.

"I s'pose," Ron said.

"You two do that and I'll do my Arithmancy homework," I said, sitting on the floor nearby where Ron was sitting in the couch.

I began to work on my assignment, and all I could hear while doing it was Harry and Ron's complaining— which I found hilarious.

"I haven't got a clue what this lot's supposed to mean," Harry groaned, dropping his papers. They slid off his lap onto mine. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What's hard about this?" I asked.

"We have to use it to predict what's going to happen to us," Harry said. "It's a load of —"

"Oh stop it," I said. "Look, you just have to subtract this from this— and multiply it to this- then find this factor on the chart given, then find the factorial of the number to check on THIS chart— then square it—"

"Talitha you're giving me a headache," Ron groaned. "We don't understand that— besides we can just make it up."

"Yeah, you could," I said. "Or you could just learn it."

"Question," Harry said. "Why aren't you taking Divination?"

"I didn't really want to," I said.

"Well you should if you can do this," Ron said, cringing as he looked up at his homework.

"Maybe I will," I said. "Then I can keep you guys company."

"Bless!" Ron said. "Now let's see, how to make these up— let's just add a load of misery, she'll lap it."

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Let's see, on Monday I will be in danger of er- burns. Because of Saturn," Harry said.

"Well if that happens," I said, "it'll be because of- er- let me check— because of Neptune."

"Fancy doing our assignment for us, Talitha?" Ron asked.

"Not particularly," I said, shuffling my papers to begin my Charms assignment.

Harry and Ron went on adding misery to their monthly calendar, up until when Hermione showed up.

"Hello, I've just finished," she sighed.

"So have I!" Ron said, holding up the calendar.

Hermione came closer and snatched the parchment from his hand, raising an eyebrow.

"Not having a very good month, are you?" She asked.

There was a meow, and I turned to see a ginger cat with a rather strange face coming up to rub against Hermione's leg.

"Oh he's ADORABLE!" I squealed, picking it up. It purred and curled on on my lap, right on top of my assignment.

"His name is Crookshanks," Hermione said, setting down the box that was in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

She took off the lid and I gasped.

There were about fifty badges inside, quite shiny and colorful, with the letters "S.P.E.W." On it.

"What's spew?" I asked.

"Not ' _spew,'_ " Hermione said. "S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Not that again," I said.

"Yeah, seriously," Ron said. "Never heard of it."

"Well of course not, I've only just started it," Hermione said.

"How many members are there?" Ron asked.

"Four if you three join," Hermione said.

There was a beat of silence when Harry, Ron, and I looked at each other.

"And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying spew, do you?" Ron said.

"S-P-E-W!" Hermione hissed, grabbing a badge and tossing it onto my lap. It hit Crookshanks on the head and he meowed, scurrying away.

"Those things are dangerous," I said.

"I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in their Legal Status— but it wouldn't fit," Hermione said.

"Yeah I would definitely not fancy walking around with a badge that said S-O-A-O-F-M- triple C- L-S," I said. Harry smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now—"

"Hermione they don't want to be freed," I said, exasperated. "It's their purpose— they LIKE being enslaved-"

"—Our short term aims," she continued, as if she hadn't heard me, "are to secure them wages and working conditions. Long term is to change laws about non wand use and get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."

I looked back down at my Charms assignment and discreetly rolled my eyes. Hermione needed to meet a house elf, seriously.

"How are we going to do that?" Harry asked. What a gentleman.

"By recruiting members, first and foremost," Hermione said. "Two Sickles for a badge, and can help fund our leaflet campaign. Ron— you can be treasured. Harry, secretary— and Talitha go ahead and be the membership coordinator."

I sighed loudly and reached into my pocket, handing Hermione two Sickles, which she took with gusto. She looked so happy, I felt bad for not actually wanting to be in spew or whatever she wanted to call it.

There was a tap on the window, and I saw a snowy white owl hovering outside.

"Hedwig!" Harry said excitedly, launching himself across the room and opening the window.

He took the letter and read it, looking worried.

"What's going on?" I asked. Harry looked at me and half smiled.

"It's Sirius," he said. "Talitha, I guess it's time you know all about what's going on."


	5. Chapter 5

"That was a lie, Harry," I said. "You told me yourself last night that your scar hurt, why would you tell him you IMAGINED it?"

"So what? He's not going to go back to Azkaban because of me," Harry said.

Hermione was going to argue something, but Ron hissed for her to drop it. The argument did not continue.

Overall, my first two months at Hogwarts had been amazing. I was enjoying it so much that I wasn't even worried about having been disowned anymore, and was embracing being free of judgement for coming from a Pureblood family. Sure, Draco talked to me less, but he didn't hate me. It's his loss, anyway.

Defense Against the Dark Arts continued to be one the most difficult classes. The actual content and work were easy, but I had trouble sitting in there and not feeling some sort of anxiety from all the talk of Unforgivable Curses.

It was bringing back all these memories of things that I'd witnessed— things I wanted to repress. The Cruciatus Curse on the nanny. A murder done by one of my father's friends— Yaxley— in the kitchen when I was seven. A Transmogrifian torture done on a Muggle by my father and his friends. Evil, pure pure evil. I never wanted to remember that— never wanted to have to see that again. But I was starting to think that I'd need to get used to seeing all the Unforgivable Curses performed regularly because one day Professor Moody told us we'd be having the Imperius Curse put on us to see if we could resist its efforts.

"Isn't that illegal?" Hermione squeaked. "You said—"

"Dumbledore wants you to be taught what it feels like," Moody said. "If you'd rather learn the hard way- when someone's putting it on you to control you completely— fine by me. You are excused. Off you go."

Hermione turned so red I wondered how she didn't explode. She muttered something under her breath, which made me smile.

I felt nervous as Moody started putting the curse on other students. Draco ended up tap dancing, Neville did an absolutely incredible routine of gymnastics, Lavender imitated a squirrel and leapt on the desk, Dean hopped around the room singing the national anthem, Parvati balanced ten textbooks on her head, and Blaise walked around the whole classroom on his hands.

"Potter," Moody growled, clearly irritated because no one had succeeded in defeating the curse's effects.

Harry trudged forward.

"Imperio!" Moody said. I watched, wide eyed, as Harry stood absolutely still. His face scrunched up like he was disgusted at what he was being told to do. He bent his knees, and sort of jumped, then toppled backwards, groaning loudly.

"Now THAT'S more like it!" Moody said. "Potter fought! Let's see, Malfoy, if you can do the same!"

I mumbled a string of curse words under my breath and went forward, standing right in front of Moody's desk.

_Do a handstand._

What? I couldn't do a handstand even if I wanted to, what a load of rat dung!

 _Do the handstand. Come on_.

But why should I? I need a valid reason.

_Do the handstand!_

No! It's pointless, I don't need to look stupid in front of everyone!

 _DO THE HANDSTAND_!

NO!

I collapsed forward onto the floor. I had both stopped myself from going down and gone down at the same time. My face had collided with the cold floor and my arms had slapped Moody's desk, my thighs burning from the battle going on between my body and mind.

"YES!" Moody said. "Excellent! They'll have a hard time controlling Potter and Malfoy!"

I looked at Harry and winced.

When we got out of Defense, we headed to Transfiguration— which didn't end up being so bad homework-wise for me. Hermione and I were the only ones who managed to transfigure our porcupines into good pincushions, so McGonagall left us with no homework.

Arithmancy of course was a different story. NEWT Arithmancy was considerably more difficult, though it was manageable. I don't know why Professor Vector gives us so much bloody homework every day but I suppose Arithmancy isn't something you can take breaks from because otherwise you grow confused with new content.

I didn't end up joining Divination, which was good for me because I learned Trelawney called Harry and Ron's fraudulent calendars "incredible." Hermione was right, she was a fraud.

By the end of the day, we had an essay for History of Magic, an antidote research paper for Potions, and three books to read for Charms.

Apparently Professor Snape would be poisoning one of us before Christmas to see if our antidotes worked. That was so hardcore I couldn't even begin to comprehend whether Snape was really human. According to the trio, Snape was the worst Professor— although I didn't really see it. He was strict yes, but I wouldn't classify him as "the worst" just yet. He'd complimented me on my concoction in class, which was strange to the trio because he's apparently never nice to Gryffindors specifically. Hermione reckons it's because I'm a Malfoy but Draco didn't get any compliments, so...

What surprised me was that Hagrid even put work on us! Since I was the only one willing to touch the Blast Ended Skrewts, I had to calculate their expected growth and polish their stingers and claws. There were only ten of them left, so it wasn't too much to be done but it's quite dangerous especially when all my nervous peers are interfering with the accuracy of my measurements by fooling around. We also had no idea what they were actually supposed to eat, so we had to research on that as well.

By the time dinner had arrived, I was positively exhausted. And this wasn't even supposed to be a difficult year.

We found a large crowd of people gathered by the entrance hall. Since Ron was the tallest, he peered over the crowd to read the sign.

_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast._

"We're saved!" Harry said. "It's Potions last thing on Friday- Snape won't have time to poison us at all."

"I'm disappointed," I said.

"What?" Harry asked. "Did you want to be poisoned?"

"Of course I did," I said sarcastically. "But seriously— none of my Beauxbatons friends will be coming. None are eligible to compete."

"They can come watch later, can't they?" Ron asked. I shrugged.

"Perhaps," I said. "Hope they haven't forgotten me."

A Hufflepuff boy shoved me slightly, making me yelp as I landed wrong on my foot.

"Oh sorry!" He said.

"No worries," I said, wincing.

The boy looked at me curiously. "You're the Malfoy girl, aren't you? The one that snapped at Moody and stopped the curse."

"Yeah I guess so," I said. "I'm Talitha."

"Ernie Macmillan," he said, shaking my hand. "Can you believe this whole Tournament thing is only a week away?"

"Hard concept to grasp, yes," I said. "I wonder who's going to be submitting their names."

"All I know is Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff is doing it," Ernie said. "Well, see you later Talitha."

When he was a good distance away, Ron made a face.

"Diggory? That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" He asked, beginning to lead us away from the crowd.

"Why is he an idiot?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"He's not an idiot," Hermione said. "Ron just doesn't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch. I've heard he's a really good student, and he's a prefect."

"Well then he must be qualified," I said.

"Nah, Hermione only likes him cause he's handsome," Ron said scathingly.

Hermione scoffed. "Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!"

Ron smirked at me, and mouthed "Lockhart." I giggled, remembering when he'd taught here two years ago. Draco said most of the girls had gone wild for him.  
________  
By the time the delegations arrived, the castle was so clean I felt like I wasn't at Hogwarts anymore.

The Great Hall was decorated to the maximum, with color from House banners lined the walls and ceiling.

We went to sit by Fred and George, who seemed very anxious and secretive about something. At first I thought it might be entering the Tournament, but coming closer that was not it at all.

"It's a bummer," George said sadly. "We'll have to send him a letter...or stuff it in his hand...he can't avoid us forever."

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron asked, sitting next to Fred with Harry while Hermione and I sat across.

"Wish you would," Fred said. I laughed, but he didn't smile.

"What's a bummer?" Ron asked George.

"Having a noisy git like you for a brother," George exasperated.

Ron mumbled some curses under his breath.

"So er," I said, trying to lighten up the mood, "have you got any ideas on the Tournament yet? And how to enter?"

"Nope," Fred said glumly.

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," George said coldly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."

"It's just a cup," I said.

The twins stared at me blankly.

"Come again?" They asked in unison.

"A cup— well, a goblet," I said. "It's called the Goblet of Fire— it's enchanted. You place your name and school inside the flames on a slip of parchment and it chooses."

"Oh that's ridiculous, a cup will be choosing who's worthiest?" George said. "That's a load of rat dung."

"You'll see," I said. "It's not rat dung."

"I wonder what the tasks will even be," Ron said.

"Something really dangerous but not too deadly," I said. "I dunno what they are yet, but my father will likely tell Draco, who will tell me, so I'll let you lot know."

"This is why I'm glad I know you," Ron said. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done dangerous stuff before—"

"Not in front of a panel of judges you haven't," Fred commented. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"The Heads of the schools," I said.

"But why them?" Ron asked. "Isn't that biased though?"

"They're always on the panel because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on a rampage," Hermione said.

"Ouch," I said. "Where did you even find that out?"

"It's in Hogwarts, A History," she continued. "Though it's not entirely reliable— not ONCE in a thousand pages does it mention we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

"Hermione give it a rest!" I hissed, beginning to eat my breakfast in such quick and large chunks that I wouldn't be able to argue because let's face it, it was pointless.

"Have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?" George asked. "They're HAPPY. They think they've got the best job in the world-"

"That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed," Hermione snapped.

A loud screech from above let me know the post was here. Brutus flew in and immediately descended over the Slytherin table. Surprisingly, when he dropped off Draco's package of treats, he flew to me.

"Hey," I said. "Have you got anything for me?"

Brutus shook his head. I shrugged. "No worries, I've got something for you."

And I gave him a bit of sausage, which he took gratefully before flying away.

Hedwig the fluttered in, looking tired. She landed right in front of Harry and I, and shook her leg to give him a letter.

It was from Sirius, saying he was still going to come check up on Harry. He also advised him to be switching owls.

"Why d'you have to change owls?" Ron asked.

"Well Hedwig does stand out quite a bit," I said. Harry shoved the letter in his pocket, and Hedwig turned to me.

"Hey baby," I cooed to her, patting her head. I took a sausage from my plate and gave it to her, then sticking my wand near her beak to release a gentle stream of water for her to drink. She chirped sleepily and flew away, probably to get some sleep.

"How are you so good with creatures?" Ron asked.

"I just like them a lot," I said. "I want to work with creatures of some kind, I don't know which ones yet."

"My brother Charlie works with dragons," Ron said. "They're only slightly more dangerous and ugly than those Blast Ended Skrewts you fancy."

"Dragons are even more adorable!" I said. "You lot can't appreciate creatures."

"Well once it burns me and stinks I lose interest," Ron said. I rolled my eyes.

In the evening, we assembled in the entrance hall to wait for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to show up.

"Wonder how they're coming," Ron said. "The train?"

"I doubt it," Hermione said.

"Broomsticks?" Harry asked. "Or a Portkey-"

"Nah," I said. "It's just a carriage."

"What do you mean a carriage?" Harry asked.

"I mean like a rather spacious and comfortable carriage with rooms to sleep in," I said.

"How is it going to get here?" Ron asked.

But I didn't need to answer his question. In the sky there appeared the figure of the carriage, with large golden horses pulling it.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

The carriage landed hard, managing not to break.

One of the Beauxbaton boys came out and drew the steps for the occupants to step out.

When my former Headmistress Madame Maxime stepped out, there were collective gasps everywhere.

Her eyes fixated upon me and she smiled gleefully.

"Talitha!" She said. "I was 'oping I might see you 'ere."

I rushed forward and took her hand, kissing it and smiling at her.

The rest of the possible Beauxbatons champions began to file out, and I walked back to my spot next to the trio. I wasn't seeing anyone I knew, despite having probably seen most of these people at one point in my life.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"If they're bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them," Harry said. "That's if he hasn't been attacked by the skrewts."

"Ah right, those things," Seamus said, peering at me. "How the bloody hell do you even bring it upon yourself to touch them?"

"Well I'm not scared of them," I said. "I know how to hold them the right way so I won't be burned."

"With that bravery it's no wonder you're a Gryffindor," Seamus said, making me smile.

There was a loud rumble, and the Black Lake started rippling.

"Oooh look!" I said, pointing at the surface of the water.

Suddenly a large wooden stick came out- and as it continued emerging from the water I realized it was the mast of a gigantic ship.

"Merlin!" Ron said. "That does top the Beauxbaton carriage."

"Yes it does," I said. "Dunno why Durmstrang is such a show off."

"Do Beauxbatons and Durmstrang not like each other?" Hermione asked.

"Not necessarily," I said. "We just think Durmstrang are a lot of stuck up lads with nothing better to do than to than flex their muscles."

Ron suddenly gasped so loudly it sounded like he was choking on his saliva.

"Harry— it's KRUM!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, didn't you know Viktor Krum was still a student?" I asked.

"Talitha you really need to give us more information on what you know," Harry said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"He's only a Quidditch player," Hermione said.

Ron, Harry, and I snapped our heads to stare at Hermione.

"He's the best Seeker in the world!" I said. "He's important."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and cringed as she heard a girl squeal when Krum passed by her.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can," Ron said. "Dunno if I'm brave enough."

"Well I am. I'll do it for you," I said.

Ron's eyes widened. He reached out to hold me back, but I wove through the crowd and ended up beside Krum.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Viktor," I said in Bulgarian. "My friends wants an autograph from you."

I waved my wand and a parchment and quill appeared in my hands.

Krum led out a laugh. He looked over to where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were, and waved. He took the parchment and signed it.

"Your friend eez very pretty," he said quietly in English, handing me back the parchment. I smirked to myself and walked back.

"You're insane!" Ron said. "You did it!"

"You're welcome," I said, giving him the parchment, and tucking the quill in my pocket.

Hermione mumbled something under her breath.

We filed into the Great Hall. Ron rushed forward to call Krum to sit with us, but the Durmstrangs went to sit at the Slytherin table while the Beauxbatons lot sat with the Ravenclaws.

"Look," Ron said scathingly. "Malfoy's going to smarm up to Krum. I bet Krum can see right through him.... where do you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry..."

"Probably in their boat," I said.

"The Beauxbatons lot looks miserable," Harry said.

"They're far from home," I said. "My friends always used to get homesick."

"Good evening!" Dumbledore began, drawing our attention to the front. "I have the great pleasure of welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will officially be opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The food that appeared before us was suddenly more familiar to me, because several French dishes appeared in the midst of Bulgarian food.

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing at a shellfish stew.

"Bouillabaisse," I said.

"Bless you," Ron said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's quite good, you'll like it," I assured him. He did not need to be told twice.

Ron did not finish all the bouillabaisse he'd served himself, and before long a familiar face came to claim it from him.

"Excuse me. Are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" The girl asked. I turned and smiled to her, waving.

"How 'ave you been, Talitha?" She asked, just as Ron handed her the plate- gaping at her like he had never seen a more beautiful girl in the whole world.

"Good, and you?" I asked.

"Marvelous," she said. "Thank you!"

She took the bouillabaisse, and as she walked back to the Ravenclaw table more boys oogled at her.

"She's a veela!" Ron croaked to Harry.

"Of course not!" Hermione said.

"She is," I said. "That's Fleur Delacour."

"Bloody hell," Ron sighed. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them ok at Hogwarts," Harry mumbled, looking past Hermione to the Ravenclaw table. I noticed he was looking at an Asian girl sitting by Fleur. I smirked.

"Harry, have you got a crush on Cho Chan—"

"No," Harry said quickly, turning red.

"Look who's just arrived!" Hermione said.

We turned and saw Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman making their way to the teacher's table- a redhead following them.

"Who's the boy with them?" I asked.

"That's my git of a brother, Percy," Ron said.

"What are they even doing here?" Harry asked.

"They organized the tournament, so I suppose they wanted to see it start," Hermione said.

Just as Bagman and Crouch made it to the teacher's table, Dumbledore stood up.

"The moment has come!" Dumbledore announced. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-"

"The what?" Harry said. I laughed quietly and shrugged.

"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months arranging this, and will be joining Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and I as judges for the events. The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch."

The caretaker wheeled forward a wooden chest with jewels lining it. It was beautiful, but strange looking. It didn't have any set pattern for how the jewels were arranged, and looked like it'd been made much like a large assignment is done an hour before it's due.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have been examined," Dumbledore said. "All necessary arrangements have been made. The champions will face three tasks over the course of the year, and will be testing them in many different ways...their magical prowess, their daring, their deduction powers, their ability to cope with danger. The champion with the highest total of points after the three tasks will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

And with that the chest burst open, and the goblet came out, with it's tongues of blue flames dancing around. Dumbledore took it and placed it on top of the casket.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as a champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," Dumbledore continued. "Aspiring champions have twenty four hours to enter their names. Tomorrow night, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged as most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

Fred and George whispered something to themselves.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross the line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name into the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you've become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"An Age Line!" Fred said, standing up. "That should be fooled by an Aging Potion...the goblet can't tell if you're seventeen or not."

We began to walk out of the hall, and I looked back to glance at the Goblet of Fire again. In twenty four hours, it would spit out the names of three students who would have no choice but to face whatever dangerous task awaited them. As much as I would like to enter, I wouldn't be able to. I hope they still do this Tournament when I turn seventeen.

The next morning pretty much everyone in Gryffindor woke up extra early to hang out outside Great Hall to watch students place their names inside the Goblet of Fire.

"Anyone put their name in?" Ron asked a random third year girl nearby.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she said. "I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"I bet most put it in last night, so no one would see," I said.

There was a loud laugh, and Fred, George, and Lee walked in with empty vials in their hands.

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"Hell yes," Fred said. "Just taken it."

"One drop to age a few months," George added on.

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," Lee said.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," Hermione said. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

I shrugged, and the twins and Lee ignored her.

Fred stepped over the line first. Nothing happened. George must've assumed it was totally safe because he stepped over it too. Within the next second there was the sound of a small explosion, and the twins were thrown back nearby where I was standing, with identical white beards on their chins.

I burst out laughing, going over and stretching my hands out to help them up. Fred and George laughed it off, and got up triumphantly, just as excited as they'd walked in.

"I did warn you," Dumbledore's voice said from near the door. "I suggest you go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Ms Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr Summers, of Hufflepuff. Neither of their beards are as fine as yours."

Lee burst out laughing even harder than before, and led the twins out and toward the Hospital Wing.

"I don't fancy trying what I was going to try," I said. "I'd rather not have a beard."

"What were you planning?" Harry asked.

"Cast a charm to make my arm stretchy, then stand behind the line and drop the paper in," I said. " I'm not crossing the line that way."

"I don't suppose that would've worked anyway," Hermione said.

"Aw Hermione you didn't need to break my heart like that," I said.

The rest of the day I was told by several people about who'd entered. Roger Davies from Ravenclaw had done it, Warrington from Slytherin, Catrin Larson from Ravenclaw, and Derrick Thomen from Gryffindor.

"Everyone's saying Diggory is going to enter," Seamus said. "But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

I snickered, and turned back to where the goblet was when I heard loud cheers. Moments later, sixth year Angelina Johnson came back with a smile.

"Well I've done it!" She said. "Just put my name in!"

"You're seventeen?" Ron asked.

"I had my birthday last week," Angelina said.

"Ooh I really hope you get to be the champion," I said.

"Thanks, Talitha," Angelina said, smiling at me.

"Yeah- better you than Pretty Boy Diggory," Seamus said. Some Hufflepuffs passing by scowled at him.

"And I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice," I said. "I've never seen a nastier scowl."

Ron grinned. "Well, what should we do today?"

"We could visit Hagrid," Harry suggested.

"Just as long as he doesn't ask us to donate a few fingers to the skrewts," Ron said. I giggled, then Hermione shot up from her seat.

"I haven't asked Hagrid to join SPEW! I'll be right back," she said.

I just shrugged as she bolted upstairs.

"Hey Ron," Harry said. "It's you and Talitha's friend..."

Ron looked to where Harry was facing and saw Fleur Delacour walking up with the whole lot of Beauxbatons students to place their names in the Goblet of Fire.

"Beauxbaton girls are beautiful," Ron murmured.

"And that's only about ten percent of them. Right around three quarters of the school have veela blood in them," I said.

"Imagine getting to sit in every class with a whole lot of them," Ron said dreamily.

"You'd only see them at lunch," I said. "Girls and boys take lessons separately."

"That's unfair," Ron said. I rolled my eyes, and turned when I heard Hermione coming down the stairs with her SPEW badges rattling in the box.

"Let's go then," Harry said, leading us out of the entrance hall and down the ground to Hagrid's cabin.

Harry knocked on his door, and Hagrid opened it immediately.

"'Bout time!" He said. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been busy," Hermione said.

"Where are the skrewts?" I asked.

"Over by the pumpkin patch," Hagrid said. "They're thriving off that formula ye gave 'em, Talitha. Growin' faster than they should."

"That's good," I said. "Do you think we can get them to full size within two more weeks with formula?"

"Probably," Hagrid said.

Then he laughed, smiling.

"You wait," he said. "You jus' wait. Yer going ter see some stuff yeh've never seen before. Firs' task...ah but I'm not supposed ter say."

"Go on, Hagrid!" Harry, Ron, and I said. Maybe if Hagrid already knew, Draco already knew, and then he could tell me.

"I don' want ter spoil it fer yeh," Hagrid said. "But it's gonna be spectacular, I'll tell yeh that. Them champions're going ter have their work cut out. Never thought I'd live ter see the Triwizard Tournament played again!"

"Oh Hagrid, I've been meaning to ask you," Hermione said, "would you fancy joining SPEW? It stands for Society Promoting Elfish Welfare-"

"It'd be doin' 'em an unkindness, Hermione," he said. "It's in their nature ter look after humans, that's what they like, see? Yeh'd be makin' em unhappy ter take away their work an' insultin' em if yet tried ter pay em."

"That's what we've been telling her," I said. Hermione scowled.

"Harry set Dobby free and he's been over the moon about it! And we heard he's asking for wages now," Hermione said.

"Yeah well yeh get weirdos in every breed," Hagrid said, and I nodded. "I'm not sayin' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom, but yeh'll never persuade most of 'em ter do it. No, nothin' doin' Hermione."

Hermione scowled again and shoved the box into her pocket.

"I don't suppose you have any other creatures planned for this year, do you?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"A chimaera would be nice but I don' want them ter think I'm tryin' ter kill yeh," Hagrid said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You should bring dragons," I said. Hagrid looked at me curiously, which made me question whether I'd read his mind or something.

"It's getting dark," Harry said. "They'll be announcing the champions soon."

"I'll come with yeh then," Hagrid said. "Jus' give us a sec."

He went back to his drawers and took out something, which smelled horrible.

"What is that smell?" Ron asked.

"Er- eau de cologne," Hagrid said, blushing. "Maybe it's a bit much."

He went outside, and Hermione coughed loudly.

"Eau de cologne?" She asked. "HAGRID?"

"You know something?" I said. "I think Hagrid's got the hots for Madame Maxime."

And I was right. Because Ron called us to the window to see that Hagrid was talking to Madame Maxime, looking misty eyed.

"Oh Merlin," I said. "He's abandoned us- he's going to the castle with her."

"He fancies her," Ron said, as we began to walk up to the castle ourselves. "If they end up having children they'll be setting a world record- bet any baby of theirs would weigh about a ton."

"If they do- I will convince them to have it in a Muggle hospital to scare them out of their wits," I said with a devilish smile.

"Ooh it's them, look!" Hermione said.

The Durmstrang lot was trudging up to the castle as well. Krum was walking with Karkaroff, and the rest of the boys were behind.

The Great Hall was full when we arrived, and we barely managed to find a seat near the twins, who seemed to have been saving spots for us.

"Thanks, you guys," I said with a smile, sitting beside Fred. "Who do you think it's going to be?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's Angelina," he said.

"Me too," I said. "She's the most qualified out of everyone I heard that put their name in. If it's Diggory or Warrington I'll be embarrassed and just drop out."

Fred laughed, and leaned forward to rest his head on mine as the ceremony began.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "When the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

"Any second now!" Lee said excitedly.

The goblet began to spit red flames, and a slip of parchment flew out into Dumbledore's hands.

"Ooh," I mumbled, my heart beating fast.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum," Dumbledore said.

I clapped loudly along with everyone else in the Great Hall. Krum stood up and went to the chamber behind the staff table as he'd been instructed.

Another slip of parchment fluttered out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

I clapped again, and noticed Harry and Ron clapped more excitedly than they had for Krum. The Beauxbatons lot that hadn't been chosen were crying.

The final slip of parchment flew into Dumbledore's hand.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

The twins, Harry, Ron, and I all groaned loudly, but I doubt it was heard by anyone because the Hufflepuff table was screaming and stomping their feet so loud, it drowned out everything else.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said. "Well we now have our three champions. I'm sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champions on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Then the goblet spewed more red fire. Another slip of parchment flew out, a slip that could not possibly have come out because there were only three schools, only one champion per school.

Dumbledore caught the parchment, with a worried expression on his face. He looked at it, and went pale. He looked up at us, and cleared his throat.

"Harry Potter."


	7. Chapter 7

I turned to Harry, my mouth open.

Harry was deathly pale, and he looked very surprised. There was no way he'd actually put his name in...not with the way he looked at me.

No one clapped, no one cheered, everyone simply stared.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said. "You know I didn't."

Hermione and Ron just stared blankly.

"I know you didn't," I said. "There- there's NO way."

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said. "Harry, up here if you please!"

Harry didn't want to get up. I stood up abruptly.

"Come on. You're coming with me," I said. "This is ridiculous- this is wrong."

I walked on one side of the table, as Harry walked on the other side. I walked angrily, ready to call bullshit on this. Harry was confused, afraid.

Dumbledore looked at us worriedly as we walked up.

"Well, through the door, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Miss Malfoy-"

"Is here for moral support," I said coldly, walking into the chamber behind Harry.

Krum, Diggory, and Fleur were all sitting by the fire.

When we entered, they looked at us with confusion.

"What is it?" Fleur asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

"No," I said quietly.

Ludo Bagman entered the room behind us. "Extraordinary! Gentlemen, lady, may I introduce- incredible though it may seem- the fourth Triwizard champion- and his friend, who is here for moral support."

I didn't smile, despite the positive energy Bagman was emitting. This was bad, very bad.

"Vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman," Fleur scoffed.

"Not at all!" Bagman said. "Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur snapped. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"You're right," I said. "There has been. He didn't put his name in."

The door burst open, and the heads of the schools, Professors McGonagall and Snape, and Barty Crouch entered the room.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur cried, going over to her, "zey are saying zat ziz little boy is to compete also!"

Madam Maxime looked at Harry, then at me, then back at Harry. She turned to Dumbledore and pursed her lips. "What is ze meaning of this, Dumbly dorr?"

"I'd rather like to know that myself," Karkaroff sneered. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember the rules stating the host school can have two champions. Or have I not read them carefully enough?"

"C'est impossible!" Madame Maxime said. She turned to me, speaking in French. "Don't you wish you remained at Beauxbatons? We are not cheaters."

"Harry didn't cheat," I said through gritted teeth. "Obviously someone set him up."

"Ha!" Madame Maxime said in English. "Zis girl claims ze boy was set up! Talitha, 'ave I taught you nuzzin?"

"You've taught me to trust my friends," I said harshly. "And I trust him."

"Well this friend you cannot trust, silly girl!" Karkaroff sneered. "We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore. Otherwise we would of course have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," Snape said. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here."

"Well then, Professor," I said angrily, "why don't you simply make him drink veritaserum to settle this? You are the Potions professor."

"That'll be enough, Miss Malfoy, and Severus," Dumbledore said firmly. He walked forward to Harry. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry?"

"No," Harry said.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" Madame Maxime trilled.

"He couldn't have crossed the Age Line!" McGonagall said sharply to her. "I'm sure we're all agreed on that!"

"Dumbly dorr must've made a mistake wiz ze line," Madame Maxime said.

"It's possible, of course," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" McGonagall said. "Really, what nonsense! Harry couldn't have crossed the line himself, and Dumbledore believes he didn't persuade an older student to do it for him. I'm sure that should be good enough for everyone else."

"Well-" Madame Maxime began.

"This is stupid," I snarled. "If none of you believe him, put some veritaserum in his mouth and ask him! Do we not live in a magical world where you can find anything out?"

Dumbledore looked at me, and I expected him to ask me to leave the chamber- but instead he smiled, his eye twinkling.

"Severus, you heard her," he said. "Veritaserum, if you please."

Snape scowled at me and left the room swiftly.

"What will we do then?" Karkaroff asked.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules clearly state that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament," Crouch said gravely.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students!" Karkaroff said. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions! It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," Bagman said. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out- it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament-"

"-in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Karkaroff snapped. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave NOW!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," Moody's voice growled from the door. He limped inside, and stood in the circle we were all gathered in. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract. Convenient, eh?"

"Convenient?" Karkaroff asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" Moody asked. "It's very simple, Karkaroff...someone put Potter's name in the goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

I gaped at Harry. This WAS a set up, it had to be.

"Evidently someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple," Madam Maxime said.

"I quite agree!" Karkaroff said. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic AND the International-"

Snape burst in at that moment with a vial or Veritaserum. He thrust it into my hand, and I rolled my eyes and handed it to Harry.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Drink it. And they'll ask you questions," I said. "You will only be able to tell the truth. Then they'll know you aren't lying."

Harry nodded and took a sip of the vial.

"Well?" I asked. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No," Harry said.

"Did anyone put it in for you?" I asked.

"No," he said.

I took the vial from his hand and gave it back to Snape, looking at everyone in the room.

"That settles it, doesn't it?" I said. "With all due respect- has anyone else got any complaints to make?"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," Moody said. "But funny thing, I don't hear him saying a word..."

"Why should 'e complain?" Fleur asked. "Even if 'e did not put 'is name in ze goblet, 'e 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money- zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone is hoping Potter will die for it," Moody said.

I felt my heart jump to my throat.

"Moody, old man, what a thing to say!" Bagman said.

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," Karkaroff said. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things am I?" Moody growled. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet..."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" Madame Maxime asked.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" Moody said. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament. I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category-"

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," Karkaroff sneered. "And a very ingenious theory it is- though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously..."

I greatly disliked and distrusted Karkaroff, but he was right. How the bloody hell did Moody formulate this theory so quickly? Sure, he was a powerful and intelligent Auror, but to be able to describe a process he couldn't possibly be sure occured in the first place. Perhaps an older student that disliked Harry had done it- I know Draco hates Harry and would love to put him in a dangerous situation. Moody was so sure it was a dark wizard amongst us...but how could that be possible?

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody said. "It's my job to think as Dark wizards do, Karkaroff- as you ought to remember."

Then the memory came flooding back. Karkaroff was friends with my father. I KNEW I'd seen him somewhere before.

When I was around seven, my father had had many of his friends over. They'd been discussing something very important, because they cast a charm around the room so Draco and I could not enter, but I managed to hear them speaking about "Mudbloods and Muggles" and the "Dark Lord."

"How this situation arose, we do not know," Dumbledore said seriously. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This therefore, they will do."

"But Dumbly dorr-"

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumbledore said calmly. "If you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Madame Maxime said nothing, and just pursed her lips. She looked at me and sighed loudly, turning away.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman asked. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

"Yes," Crouch said. "Instructions. Yes, the first task. It is designed to test your daring. So we are not going yo be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard, very important. The first task will take place on November the twenty fourth in front of the other students and panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete he tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end of year tests."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said gravely. "Harry, Cedric, Talitha...I suggest you go up to bed. Boys, I'm sure your houses are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Cedric nodded and began to walk out. I touched Harry's shoulder gently and led him out.

Cedric turned to us, and smiled half heartedly at Harry. "We're playing against each other again."

"I suppose," Harry mumbled.

"So tell me," Cedric said. "How DID you get your name in?"

"He's already admitted he didn't!" I snapped at Cedric before Harry could answer. "Are you daft?"

"Alright, Merlin," Cedric said coldly. "See you then."

I scoffed and pulled Harry away from Cedric, and up the marble staircase.

"Thank you," Harry said. "Thank you for believing me."

"Well you're telling the truth," I said. "It's been proven. Why doubt?"

"Ron and Hermione definitely didn't believe me at the table," Harry said. "You believed me before the Veritaserum."

"I can tell when people are lying," I said. "There's no way you could've looked so afraid, so surprised, so confused, if you were guilty."

Harry winced and smiled.

"Balderdash," I said to the Fat Lady when we arrived, leading Harry inside. He was still shaking.

Next thing we knew, there was loud cheering in the Common Room, and Harry was ambushed by all the excited Gryffindors.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" Fred said excitedly.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" George said.

"I didn't," Harry said. "I don't-"

"Well at least it's a Gryffindor!" Angelina said proudly.

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" Fifth year Katie Bell said.

"We've got food, Talitha and Harry," Lee said. "Come and have some."

"I'm not hungry," Harry said. "I'm-"

But the Gryffindors all ignored him. Lee brought some sort of platter towards us. Someone else began to play music- and someone else draped a Gryffindor banner over Harry's shoulders.

"Bloody hell I need to get away," Harry mumbled. He looked so anxious, so confused still.

"All right," I said. "Let's go."

"Harry! Harry!" People called all across the common room.

"He's exhausted!" I snarled loudly. "And he's going to bed!"

I pushed through the crowd, creating a path for Harry to go down to get to the boys dormitory.

I led him all the way up to his dormitory, where we found Ron laying on his bed.

"So. Congratulations," Ron said, with an odd smile. He looked...jealous.

"What d'you mean congratulations?" Harry asked.

"Well no one else got across the Age Line," Ron said. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use- the Invisibility Cloak?"

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have gotten me over the line!" Harry said.

"Oh right," Ron said. "I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak...because it would've covered both of us- maybe three of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?"

I was going to retort something, but Harry beat me to it.

"Listen," he said. "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."

"What would they do that for?" Ron asked coldly.

"I dunno!" Harry said. "To kill me."

"It's ok," Ron said. "You know, you can tell me the truth- I bet you've told Talitha. If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end of the year tests either..."

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" Harry snarled.

"Yeah okay," Ron said. "You even said this morning you'd have done it last night. I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it," Harry snapped.

"Yeah?" Ron sneered. "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll be need to be up early for a photo call or something."

"Ron," I said angrily. "You're being ridiculous."

"Of course you'll defend him!" Ron said.

"He's telling the truth!" I snarled. "And you don't believe him! He's our FRIEND!"

"Malfoys don't like Weasleys," Ron said. "That's a fact. Of course you wouldn't support me. You know he's lying."

"For the millionth time, he's not!" I cried. "We verified with Veritaserum!"

"Whatever," Ron snapped, turning away.

"This is bullshit!" I said. "I'm leaving."

"And I'm coming with you," Harry said. He reached under his bed and grabbed a cloak.

I stormed down the stairs and out the Common Room, receiving a lot of questions from people and from Harry as to where I was going.

"Talitha we can't go out into the grounds, we'll be caught," Harry said.

"You've got your cloak, we'll be fine," I said. I took the cloak and draped it over both of us right before we walked out into the grounds.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"The edge of the Black Lake near that large pine tree," I said. "We can sit by there undisturbed."

Harry nodded and did not question me. Neither of us spoke til we arrived at the spot and were able to sit down calmly.

"Well?" Harry asked. "What are we going to do about Ron?"

"We're going to ignore all his negativity," I said. "If he chooses not to believe you, then he can screw himself."

"I expected him above all people to believe me," Harry said. "Hermione, perhaps not. I didn't think you'd believe me, since we hardly know each other. Ron though... he's my first friend. He and I have been through a lot more than Hermione and I or you and I have. If anyone would've supported me through this, I'd expect it to have been him."

"Yet you're sitting here with me," I said with a small laugh. "I keep surprising everyone."

"You really do," Harry said. "First you kept me hidden in second year- which is something I didn't expect you to do. Now you're supporting me when no one else is."

"Not all Malfoys are bad," I said. "Besides, I didn't have any reason to give you up, and no reason now to not support you."

Harry sighed loudly and leaned back into the grass, looking up at the sky. I laid down beside him.

"See Ursa Major there?" I asked. "Talitha is that star there that makes it up."

"I didn't know your name was also a star's name," Harry said.

"The name of everyone in the Black family is either a star or a constellation," I said. "Draco and Andromeda are constellations. Sirius is a star."

"That's nice," Harry said. "Do you suppose you'll be carrying on that tradition when you have kids?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it," I said. "I like being different... Besides, it's still too early to think about that. I don't know for sure."

We laid there quietly for a moment.

"Why don't you do Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, honestly," I said. "I'm scared to fly a broom because I've taken many bad falls from it. But I love Quidditch- and I'd really like to play."

"Then just try out next year," Harry said. "I could teach you to fly properly so you won't be afraid."

"I haven't ridden a broom in years," I said. "I'd probably be unable to make it on."

"You just have to get over that fear," Harry said. "You could be really good at Quidditch and help our team win the cup. I faced my fear in first year to get that Remembrall your brother took from Neville- and I discovered I'm an excellent Seeker."

"I suppose I could try," I said. "But if I die I'm blaming you."

Harry laughed, a genuine laugh. He seemed calmer now, a lot more peaceful.

He looked at me and smiled. "You are an incredible friend."

"I try to be," I said.

"No, seriously," Harry said. "Thank you. I feel better now..."

"No problem," I said. "What are friends for?"

Harry smiled again, and looked back up at the sky.

"We should probably get back to the castle soon," he said. "We don't want them to be looking for us."

"Yeah," I said. "I sure hope no one at the party snitched about us being out here."

Harry and I both got up. Then Harry leaned forward and hugged me tight. He was shaking, and breathing unsteadily.

I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around him and rubbing his back.

"It's ok," I whispered. "You're going to be ok. Whoever did this- we'll find them. I'm with you evey step of the way. That's a promise."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself!" Hermione said. "The look on your face when Dumbledore read your name.. but the question is- who did? Because Moody's right, Harry, I don't think any student could've done it. They'd never be able to fool the Goblet or get over-"

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked abruptly.

I grimaced in Hermione's direction.

"Yes..at breakfast," Hermione said.

"Does he still think I entered myself?" Harry asked.

"Well...no...not really," Hermione mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"He's jealous, obviously!" Hermione said.

"Jealous of what?" Harry asked. "He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school, does he?"

"Look," Hermione said. "It's always you who gets the attention, you know it is. I know it's not your fault, I know you don't ask for it, but well- Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home and you're his famous best friend, he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many-"

"Great!" Harry said. "Tell him from me I'll swap him anytime he wants. Tell him he's welcome to it... people gawping at my forehead everywhere I go...maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I get my neck broken or I die-"

"That's not funny," I hissed. "You're not going to die."

"You should write to Sirius," Hermione said. "Tell him everything."

"Come off it," Harry said. "He came back to the country because my scar twinged. He'll probably come bursting right into the castle if I tell him someone's entered me in the Tournament."

"He still should know!" I said. "Rather he learn from you than the paper."

"Fine I'll write to him," Harry said irritably. "Who's owl am I going to use?"

"You could use Brutus," I said. "He's been staying here lately."

We went up to the Owlery, where Harry wrote his note and sent it off with Brutus.

When classes resumed on Monday, Harry had to endure a lot of snide comments from the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins in particular.

"Couldn't get enough attention, could you?" Ernie Macmillan asked Harry during Transfiguration.

"You back the bloody hell off," I snarled.

Ernie rolled his eyes and muttered curses under his breath.

"Yeah Macmillan!" I snapped. "I am a stupid prat! And you're an idiotic arsehole whose mum is a twat-"

"Miss Malfoy hold your tongue!" McGonagall snapped. But she gave me a small smile, so I knew it was alright.

Draco wasn't helping either. When we were in Care of Magical Creatures, he walked up with his henchmen.

"Ah boys, look- it's the champion," he told them. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer. Half the Triwizard champions have died. How long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

"Shut up before I throw this skrewt at you," I snapped at Draco, holding up the skrewt I was polishing. Draco looked afraid, and backed away.

Charms wasn't any better. Harry was so frustrated with trying to learn the Summoning Charm that in an angry attempt he'd launched a notebook at my face, which had resulted in more comments from the Hufflepuffs about him being a worthless champion- to which I'd responded with making textbooks fly at their faces- not hitting them of course. The detention I received was worth it.

Double Potions at the end of the day just about topped all the horrible things Harry had to experience.

When we'd arrived in the dungeon I'd almost gone crazy because I thought the Slytherins were wearing SPEW badges but looking closer I realized they had glowing badges that read "Support Cedric Diggory- the REAL Hogwarts Champion."

"Like them, Potter?" Draco asked cheekily when we approached. "And this isn't all they do- look!"

He pressed the badge and a glowing green message appeared, which read "Potter stinks."

"Want one, Granger, Talitha?" Draco asked. "But both of you, don't touch my hand, I've just washed it- don't wand a blood traitor and Mudblood sliming it up-"

Hermione managed to hold me back, but Harry took his wand out. "Furnunculus!"

"Densaugeo!" Draco screamed.

I screamed, feeling Hermione fall behind me and watching Goyle fly backward from Harry's spell.

Goyle had boils coming out of his face. Hermione whimpered and covered her mouth.

"Hermione!" I cried. "What happened?"

Ron had rushed forward from his seat, and had removed her hand from her mouth. Her teeth were growing at an alarming rate.

"What is this noise about?" Snape snarled, coming into the classroom.

"Potter attacked me-"

"We attacked each other at the same time-"

"Hospital Wing, Goyle," Snape said.

"Malfoy got Hermione! Look!" Ron snapped.

"I see no difference," Snape spat. Hermione burst into tears and ran away.

I was about to retort something but Snape held his hand up.

"Save it," he said. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for Potter, Weasley, and Miss Malfoy. Now get inside."

"Ha! Potter stinks," Malfoy said under his breath.

"You know what stinks?" I snapped at Draco. "The fact you still need to sleep with a teddy bear and have mother kiss you good night because otherwise you'll wet the bed. At the age of fourteen, can you imagine?"

The Slytherins didn't laugh but the Gryffindors did.

"Miss Malfoy!" Snape hissed. "Do you want another detention?"

"Sure!" I snarled. "If it means I get to speak my mind to my darling brother then yes! You're being unfair!"

"Don't test me," Snape said coldly. "Get in your seat this INSTANT."

I mumbled several curses under my breath.

"Antidotes!" Snape said. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom yo test one..."

I noticed Snape looked at Harry, and I scowled at him.

There was a knock on the door.

Colin Creevey walked in and went up to Snape.

"Yes?" Snape asked irritably.

"Please sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs," Colin said.

I looked at Harry, wondering.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," Snape said. "He will come upstairs when the class is finished."

"Sir- Mr Bagman wants him," Colin said. "All the champions have got to go- I think they want to take photographs."

"Very well!" Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please sir- he's got to take his things with him," Colin squeaked. "All the champions-"

"Very well!" Snape snarled. "Potter- take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Harry got up quickly and bolted out of the class. Snape looked at the rest of us odiously.

"The rest of you- keep brewing your potion," he said coldly. "You have half an hour before we begin testing."

I kept at it, for that whole half hour, making my potion. Everyone else seemed to be struggling quite a bit- Seamus' potion blew up in his face, Neville's began smelling so foul that Snape vanished it, Draco's turned an ugly orange that definitely was incorrect, and Lavender's began spilling out of the cauldron at an alarming rate.

Snape then had everyone try their own antidotes on themselves- he'd give them some poison and they had to drink their own antidote to see if it worked.

"Absolutely pathetic," Snape said, as the sixth person in our class failed to save their own life, and had to drink one of Snape's concoctions to not end up dead on the floor.

Draco went up, and nearly died when he drank his antidote- I think it was more poisonous than the poison itself.

"I expected better, Mr Malfoy!" Snape said. He rolled his eyes. "Last one, Miss Malfoy."

I walked up and held my vial in my hands, looking at the potion and breathing deeply. I'd perfected the recipe as much as I could- there was no way it would not save me.

Snape handed me the vial of poison, which I bravely took in my hand and brought to my lips. I drank one sip before feeling my chest was on fire. I gagged and doubled over, spitting and moaning as the poison began to kill me.

I opened my vial and drank all of it. My vision cleared and I was able to stand up, feeling no more pain.

The whole class began to clap. I smiled proudly, knowing mine had been the only one that'd worked.

Snape looked at me, obviously not knowing what to say. He pursed his lips.

"Well done, Miss Malfoy," he said stiffly. I smiled at him and went back to my seat.

"Class dismissed," Snape said. "Everyone except Miss Malfoy has to write an essay on this poison I have utilized. Mr Weasley- please inform Mr Potter than your detention is tomorrow night in this classroom."

The class began to file out.

"Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked. "A word."

I trudged toward his desk. What the bloody hell did he want now?

"I won't accept foul conduct in my class, regardless of whether you dislike your brother's actions or not," Snape said. "Potter and Weasley already cause enough problems, don't let them drag you into their pit of misconduct."

"With all due respect sir," I said. "Draco started it. He deserved a detention for what he did to Hermione, and what you said to her was uncalled for."

Snape looked at me with narrowed eyes. "You are lucky your family is in my good graces, otherwise I would punish you further for that statement," Snape said. "You no longer have a detention tomorrow night because you have proven yourself a worthy potioneer- although I warn you that you will not be so fortunate next time. Now go."

"Thank you," I said, leaving the classroom and rolling my eyes once I was certain Snape couldn't see me. I didn't need any privileges- I didn't mind serving detention. I already had one with Flitwick.

When I got to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry was sitting off to the side near the twins, while Hermione was sitting with Ron.

"Hey," I said, walking up. "Potions was bloody awful, almost everyone died."

"Glad I missed it," he said. "Whose antidote worked?"

"Just mine," I said. "Snape took away my detention."

"Lucky," Harry said. "He'd never do that for me."

"He's a right git," I said. "I don't need favors from him- but I'd rather serve my detention with Flitwick than serve it with him."

"I feel sort of guilty for that one," Harry said. "You were defending me."

"Because I chose to," I said. "You didn't MAKE me defend you- so it's entirely my fault."

"Talitha, with a detention?" Fred asked. "That's a surprise."

"Not really," I said. "I got them all the time at Beauxbatons for one reason or another."

"Oh?" George asked. "Do tell!"

"Well once I refused to wear a corset and I got three detentions," I said.

"THREE?" Fred asked. "For not wearing a corset once?"

"More like for a whole week," I said.

"That's ridiculous," George said. "That school is mad."

"It really is," I said.

"Got nice girls though," Fred said, looking toward the group of Beauxbaton girls lingering by the entrance of the Great Hall.

"You can say that again," George said, looking in that direction too. "Reckon any of them might say yes if I asked them out?"

"Well," I said. "That little one with the black hair and the one with the dirty blonde hair have boyfriends already, Fleur's single but she's hard to get, and the rest I don't know."

"Don't mind if we help ourselves!" Fred said, rubbing his hands together. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"How was your session with Bagman?" I asked Harry.

"Stupid," he said. "They took photographs, weighed our wands, then we were forced into interviews with some Rita Skeeter woman."

"You didn't!" I cried. "She twists stories to a ridiculous extent! I wouldn't be surprised if the next issue of the Daily Prophet concerning the champions says you're related to a vampire and Krumr's secretly a chimaera tamer or something."

Harry snorted. "I saw her quill writing everything wrong about me- I don't know what the bloody hell she'll have written by now."

Harry got up and I followed him, heading back to the Common Room. Ron and Hermione were already gone.

"Has Ron spoken to you?" Harry asked. I shook my head.

"He's probably just as bitter with me as he is with you," I said. "He's speaking to Hermione."

"Yeah," Harry said. "He is."

"Balderdash," I mumbled at the Fat Lady.

She swung open and I went inside, straight to the couch to start doing homework.

Ron walked up to where Harry and I were sitting.

"You had an owl," Ron mumbled.

I looked at Harry, who nodded to Ron.

"And we've got detention tomorrow night, Snape's dungeon," Ron said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

As soon as Ron walked out, Harry bolted to where the letter was, and opened it.

"Sirius wants to talk at one in the morning on November 22nd," Harry said. "Here in the Common Room."


	9. Chapter 9

"'I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now..Yes sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it..I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me.'

"Harry's close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger and Talitha Malfoy, both stunningly pretty girls who, like Harry, are some of the top students in the school. Harry seems to have taken quite an interest in Hermione Granger, who has been one of his best friends since first year. Harry perhaps might've found a love interest in her."

"This is ridiculous!" I snapped. "Colin isn't a 'close friend' or yours- and you don't cry yourself to sleep!"

"Try telling that to everyone else," Harry mumbled.

All the Slytherins were constantly mocking Harry after the article had come out, asking him if he needed a hanky or whatever. I was sick of it, and had started snapping more at people which only earned me a greater title as an angry Gryffindor.

"Hey Harry!" A voice said as we walked to the library to do homework with Hermione.

"Yeah that's right!" Harry snarled, turning around. "I've just been crying my eyes out over my dead mum, and I'm just off to do a bit more-"

"Harry!" I squeaked.

Cho Chang looked taken aback. "No- it was just- you dropped your quill."

The color drained from Harry's face. "Oh right... sorry."

"Er- good luck on Tuesday!" She said. "I really hope you do well."

"Thanks," Harry said quickly, trudging onward to the library.

Along the way we passed a group of Slytherin girls.

"Stunningly pretty? Granger ?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "What was she judging against- a chipmunk?"

"I wouldn't be talking, Pansy," I sneered in passing. "You're the one who looks like a hairless wombat that's gone to the dogs."

Pansy's mouth dropped open in anger and surprise, and Harry and I both snickered as we walked away from her.

"This is why no one likes you, Talitha!" Pansy shrieked after me.

"Don't need them to!" I said.

We walked straight into the library, and saw Krum was sitting at his usual spot, near our table.

"He's not even good looking!" Hermione hissed as we sat down. "A whole lot of girls have just been gawking at him from right over here."

"He's good looking," I said. "I like boys who play Quidditch."

"At least you're not staring at him like a lovesick cow," Hermione said. "They really only like him because he's famous. They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that Wonky- Faint thing-"

I snickered. "Bless you for trying to pronounce that- it's Wronski Feint."

Harry huffed and sighed. I immediately knew what he was thinking. How Ron would've reacted if he was here.   
  


"We should all go together to Hogsmeade," Hermione said.

"Sure," I said. "But er- aren't you going to want to go with Ron?"

"Oh well..." Hermione said. "I thought we might meet up with him in the Three Broomsticks-"

"No," Harry said.

"Oh Harry this is so stupid!" Hermione said.

"I'll come," he said. "But I'm not meeting Ron, and I'm wearing the Invisibility Cloak."

"Oh all right then," Hermione snapped. "But I hate talking to you in that cloak, I never know if I'm looking at you or not."

"Just have him stand slightly behind us- but between us," I said. "Then when we look at each other we'll be talking to him too."

Within minutes we'd headed out to Hogsmeade, Harry concealed under the cloak.

"Look behind you," Harry murmured when we were halfway to the Three Broomsticks. I turned slightly and saw Rita Skeeter.

"Ew," I hissed.

"Ignore her," Hermione said. "We should go have a butterbeer now. You don't have to talk to Ron."

"Fine," Harry mumbled.

We walked in and Hermione went to get a table, while I got three butterbeers. When I came back with them, I discreetly slipped one under the cloak for Harry to drink.

Hermione took out a notebook and began to take more notes on her SPEW memberships- which was technically supposed to be my job but she didn't make me do it so I didn't.

"We should try and get some of the villagers involved in SPEW," Hermione said.

"When are you going to give up on this?" I groaned.

"When house elves have decent wages and working conditions!" Hermione hissed. "You know, I'm starting to think it's time for more direct action. I wonder how you get into the school kitchens."

"Ask the twins," I said. "They'll know."

"Hmm," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Oh hey, it's Hagrid," I said, looking toward the door. Behind him was, to my surprise, Moody.

"I didn't know they were friends," I said.

Moody and Hagrid came over a short while later.

"Nice cloak, Potter," Moody hissed softly when they got to our table.

I couldn't see Harry, but I knew for sure he was surprised.

Hagrid sat down next to me, between Harry and I, and whispered as low as he dared: "you two meet me at midnight at me the cabin. Wear the cloak."

"Me too?" I asked, confused.

"Yes," Hagrid said. "Yer gonna like what yer gonna see."

I was confused, and was going to question Hagrid further but Moody urged him away.

"Wonder why Hagrid wants us to meet him at midnight," Harry mumbled.

"Dunno but we'll need to be very quick or you'll miss talking to Sirius," I said.

"You?" Harry asked. "You're talking to him with me, you can help explain everything."

"I'd feel like I was intruding," I said.

"You guys are family," Harry insisted. "Plus you know everything of what's going on."

"Alright," I said.

That night at half past eleven, I snuck downstairs to the Common Room to wait for Harry, who came down a bit afterwards with the cloak over him- and I didn't notice he was there til he draped the cloak over me.

"Bloody hell don't scare me like that," I hissed.

We scurried out quickly onto the dark grounds, using the light emitting from Hagrid's cabin and the Beauxbatons carriage to guide us.

Harry knocked light on Hagrid's door. Hagrid opened it and looked over us.

"Talitha? Harry? You there?" He whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Got summat ter show yeh," Hagrid said, beginning to walk to the Beauxbatons carriage.

"What the-" Harry began.

"Shh!" I said. "He's probably going to show Madame Maxime too."

And I was right, because Hagrid knocked on the door to of the carriage and Madame Maxime exited, asking if it was time. Time for what?

Hagrid and Madame Maxime began to walk with their giant steps into the Forbidden Forest. Harry and I had to jog to catch up.

"We're going to be late for Sirius!" Harry hissed.

"Let's try and keep up with them then," I said.

There was a giant roar, right as we went a bit a ways into the forest. I looked at Harry with wide eyes.

Hagrid led Madame Maxime around a clump of trees and stopped.

I was about to gasp so loudly when I peered over that Harry had to cover my mouth with his hand.

Four enormous dragons were right in front of us, snarling at the wizards that were trying to contain them. There were about eight wizards per dragon, struggling to quench their rage and keep them from killing someone.

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" A wizard yelled. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know. I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

Stunning spells jetted out from the wands of the wizards, which hit one of the larger dragons and knocked it out.

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" Hagrid asked.

I saw a redheaded boy come closer, and realized this was Charlie Weasley, Ron's brother.

"This is the Hungarian Horntail," Charlie said, pointing at the dragon that had just been stunned. "That small one's a Common Welsh Green, the blue-gray a Swedish Snort Snout, and the red one is the Chinese Fireball."

Charlie then frowned at Hagrid. "I didn't know you were bringing her. The champions aren't supposed to know what's coning- she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

"Jus thought she'd like ter see 'em," Hagrid said with a shrug.

"Really romantic, Hagrid," Charlie said with a wince.

"Four..." Hagrid murmured. "So it's one fer each champion. What've they got to do, fight em?"

Harry's mouth dropped open now, and I winced.

"Just get past them, I think," Charlie said, which made Harry relax. "Dunno why they wanted nesting mothers. I don't envy whoever gets the Horntail though, vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front."

The subdued dragon's tail did indeed have several spikes protruding from it.

"Well how's Harry?" Charlie asked.

"Fine," Hagrid said.

"Just hope he's still fine after he's faced this lot," Charlie said. "I didn't dare tell Mum what he's got to do for the first task, she's already having kittens about it-" he mimicked a high pitched voice- "'How could they let him enter that tournament? He's much too young! I thought they were all safe- I thought there would be age restrictions!' She was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about him- 'He still cries about his parents- oh bless him, I never knew!"

"We've seen enough," Harry whispered, tugging me back the way we'd come.

We had almost reached the edge of the forest when Harry ran into something, making both of us fall back. I made a wild attempt to keep the cloak on us, and miraculously it worked- because Karkaroff , the thing we'd bumped into, didn't see us.

"Who's there?" He asked angrily. We were so quiet, a spider could've been heard sneezing.

Harry got up carefully and I followed him, scurrying back into the castle without being seen.

"All the champions will know about the dragon by tomorrow," Harry said. "All of them except Cedric."

"Balderdash. Are you going to tell him?" I whispered, climbing through the portrait hole.

"Dunno," Harry said. "I reckon it'd be the right thing to do-"

"Look!" I said, seeing a face in the fire.

"Sirius!" Harry said, running over. He sat down by the fire and motioned me over.

"This is Talitha Malfoy," Harry said. "She knows everything that's happened- she's trustworthy. She knew I hadn't entered my name from the start."

"Lovely to meet you, Talitha," Sirius said. "How are you, Harry?"

"I'm..." Harry began. He started to say fine but I shook my head.

"Everything hasn't been good," I said. "Just tell him everything, Harry."

And so Harry went on a rant about everything that'd happened. He told Sirius about the issue that'd arisen with him being entered into the tournament and how well that'd turned out for him. He told him about Rita Skeeter's interview and how many lies she'd told in the final draft. He ranted about Ron, and how unfair it was that he didn't believe him. He told Sirius about how much hatred he was receiving from all our peers. Then he told him about the dragons, and how he was surely going to die.

Sirius was a good listener. He smiled wryly. "Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute- I haven't got long here...I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you about."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Karkaroff," Sirius said. He looked at me and nodded grimly. "He was a Death Eater, just like Talitha's father. You know what Death Eaters are, right?"

"Yes- he- what?" Harry asked, looking at me.

"Karkaroff is friends with my father," I said. "I suspected they were up to no good but I didn't know they were full on Death Eaters."

"They were," Sirius said. "Your father escaped their grasp by pulling strings but Karkaroff- he was caught. He was in Azkaban with me, but got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year- to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff, and put him in Azkaban in the first place."

"Why did they release Karkaroff?" I asked.

"He did a deal with the Ministry," Sirius said. "Said he'd seen the errors of his ways, named named, put loads of other people in Azkaban in his place.

He's not too popular in there, I can tell you. Since he got out he's been teaching Dark Arts to every student that passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

"Wait," Harry said. "Are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did then he's a really good actor."

"Exactly," I said. "Karkaroff was downright furious, and demanded Harry didn't compete."

"Oh yes he's an excellent actor," Sirius said. "Because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now, I've been keeping an eye on the Prophet, Harry-"

"-you and the rest of the world," Harry said miserably.

"- and reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month, Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. Yes I know she says it was another false alarm," Sirius continued, "but I don't think so. I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be more difficult with him around."

"That makes sense," I said. "I've SEEN Moody before, and I never got nervous around him even as a kid who's never seen someone with a weird eye like that. But every day in class I feel so unnerved, like something about him is WRONG."

"You keep observing what you can then, Talitha, if you feel something isn't right," Sirius said. "Because no one will look into it closely since Mad Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. That of course doesn't mean he can't spot the real thing- he was the best Auror the Ministry ever had."

"But what are you saying?" Harry asked. "Karkaroff's trying to kill me? But why?"

"I've been hearing some strange things," Sirius said. "The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual. The World Cup..someone set off the Dark Mark- Talitha, are you alright?"

I realized I must've gone pale, which usually happens when when I worry about something very serious.

"My parents," I said. "They were gone when that happened, and when we got home they were all nervous- but they seemed excited. And loads of their comrades came over that night too, and one man in particular I'd never seen before. I'm pretty sure I've met all their friends."

"Now that's something big too," Sirius said. "Someone you've never seen before means their recruiting- and that they're becoming as active as they used to be. Because shortly after that a witch from the Ministry of Magic went missing."

"Bertha Jorkins?" Harry asked.

"Exactly," Sirius said. "She disappeared in Albania, where Voldemort was rumored to be last..and she would've known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

"She can't have walked straight into him, right?" I asked. "That's unlikely."

"Well, I knew Bertha Jorkins," Sirius said. "She was at Hogwarts when I was- few years above Harry's dad and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains at all. It's not a good combination. She'd be quite easy to lure into a trap."

"So Voldemort could've found out about the Tournament?" Harry asked. "Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff is here on his orders?"

"But that wouldn't make sense," I said. "Karkaroff would have to come anyway- plus he wasn't there with my parents at the meeting after the World Cup. He hasn't been around in at least four years- I don't think he and my father even still speak."

"Talitha is right, Harry," Sirius agreed. "Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look like an accident."

"Looks like a good plan from where I'm standing," Harry said grimly. "They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff."

"Right, the dragons," Sirius said, speaking much faster than he had been. "There's a way, Harry. There's a way, Harry. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell- dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards to overcome a dragon-"

"Yeah, I saw that," Harry said.

"But you can do it alone," Sirius said. "There is a way, you just need a simple spell-"

"Shh!" I hissed, hearing movement above. Someone was coming downstairs.

"Go!" Harry said to Sirius. "Someone's coming!"

Harry bolted up to cover the fire and I imitated him, watching to make sure Sirius's face disappeared before-

Ron appeared at the foot of the stairs. He looked like he'd been awake for awhile now, there was not an ounce of sleep in his eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled, which made me jump. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

I gaped at him, then at Ron, who rolled his eyes.

"I was just wondering where you- ah nothing. I'm going back to bed," he mumbled.

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry asked angrily, which made me worried he was about to unleash all his built up anger on him.

"Sorry about that," Ron sneered, his face turning red. "Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practicing with your little girlfriend for your next interview. Might want to talk about all the time you and Talitha spend together, since she's your best friend."

"Harry!" I cried, seeing him reach for his wand. But he didnt get his wand, instead he got a "Potter Stinks" badge off the table and threw it at Ron. It collided with his forehead and bounced off.

"There you go!" Harry said. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Harry stormed past Ron and up the stairs, not bothering to say goodnight.

I looked at Ron and covered my face with my hands, sitting down on the floor and sighing loudly.

"Look, I'm sorry," Ron said, shuffling over to sit next to me by the fire.

"I know you're sorry!" I cried. "I know everyone's sorry- that's all they ever say- sorry!"

"No Talitha, I'm genuinely sorry," Ron said. "I've been a git."

I scoffed loudly and looked at him. "What is your problem? Why didn't you believe him? You sit next to him every bloody day- Harry's brilliant, he is when he wants to be, but could he REALLY hoodwink a magical object like the Goblet of Fire to put his name in? You don't have to be so jealous!"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything.

"I shouldn't have stopped talking to you," he murmured. "It's unfair to you- you didn't do anything than be the good friend I should've been. Can you tell Harry I'm sorry?"

"No!" I said. "Tell him yourself, it won't mean anything coming from me!"

Ron closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "I don't know how to apologize to him. He won't let me."

"Well figure it out!" I said. "Because after Tuesday who knows if you'll get the chance!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Let's just try to keep you alive until Tuesday evening," Hermione said worriedly. "And then we can worry about Karkaroff."

We were sitting in the library, trying to find out everything we could that might help Harry get past the dragons.

"Talon clipping by charms, treating scale rot..." I mumbled, "this isn't useful- what does your say, Hermione?"

"Dragons are extremely difficult to slay, owing to the ancient magic that imbues their thick hides, which none but the most powerful spells can penetrate- but Sirius said one simple spell would do it," she read.

"Depends what spell though," I said. "And besides Harry doesn't need to slay it, maybe just disable it slightly to not die..."

"Well there are Switching Spells," Hermione said. "But what's the point? Unless you swap the fangs for wine guns or something...you could Transfigure it but it's really big. Unless you put the spell on yourself? Maybe for extra powers? But those aren't simple, I only know about them because I've been doing OWL Practice papers..."

"Both of you please shut up for a bit please," Harry groaned. "I'm trying to concentrate."

I looked at Hermione and shrugged. She shrugged back and turned to look at the door, which caused her to groan and look at me, rolling her eyes. I looked behind her and saw Viktor Krum heading towards us.

"He's back again!" She hissed. "Why can't he read on his stupid ship?"

Krum passed by us and looked at us slightly, then walking to his usual spot nearby us. He kept looking at Hermione, and whenever I caught him he'd look away quickly. He had said she was pretty...

"Come on you two let's go back yo the common room," Hermione said. "His fan club will be here in a moment, twittering away..."

She wasn't wrong, because soon several girls passed by us and lingered near where Krum was. Hermione sighed loudly and got up to leave, so Harry and I scurried up to follow her.

The next day at breakfast, Harry was so nervous I was wondering whether I should brew him a Draught of Peace. He was hardly eating, which worried Hermione and I considerably. Ginny, Ron's sister, had tried to coax some food into him but it hadn't worked.

Ron of course, still wasn't speaking to Harry or me. Since our exchange in the common room, I'd expected he might try and do something about it but it seemed to have just made him more prone to staying far away from us.

Harry looked up from the bit of food he'd eaten and gazed towards the Hufflepuff table, causing him to look at me quickly and mouth "Cedric."

I nodded. Madame Maxime had probably told Fleur, and Karkaroff would've told Krum, so Cedric was still in the dark about the first task.

"I'll see you both in the greenhouses," Harry murmured.

"You'll be late!" Hermione said. "The bell's about to ring."

"I'll catch up, okay?" Harry said. "Come with me, Talitha?"

"Sure," I said, getting up to join him.

We raced to the marble staircase, seeing Cedric was already at the top.

"Three at a time," I mumbled, hopping up the stairs with ease as Harry bolted after me to catch up.

The bell rang, but we ignored it, and followed Cedric from a safe distance.

"Diffindo!" Harry whispered, pointing his wand at Cedric's bag. It split, and all his things fell onto the floor.

His friends bent down to help him, but he waved them off.

"Tell Flitwick I'm coming, go on," he said in a gentle voice.

Harry slipped his wand into his robes and we waited a fair distance away. Harry motioned me to follow him once Cedric's friends had disappeared, and we approached him.

"Hi," Cedric said to both of us, picking up his textbook. "My bag just split..brand new and all."

"Oh I can fix it," I said, taking it from him as Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Reparo!" I said, which fixed the bag immediately.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked quietly.

"Dead sure," Harry said. "I've seen them."

"But how did you find out?" Cedric asked, which made Harry look at me nervously.

"Nevermind that," Harry said quickly. "But I'm not the only one who knows, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff both saw them too, so Fleur and Krum will know."

Cedric looked at both of us curiously, and I sheepishly handed him back his now fixed bag.

"Why are you telling me?" He asked.

"It's only fair," Harry said. "We all know now, we're on an even footing, aren't we?"

Cedric still looked suspicious, and just nodded and walked away. I smiled at Harry and turned around to go to Herbology. I bumped into someone and fell back.

"Come with me, Potter. Run along, Malfoy," Moody growled. I winced.

"Er Professor, I'm supposed to be in Herbology," Harry said.

"Never mind that, in my office, please," Moody said, urging Harry in.

Harry looked at me and I shrugged.

"See you, Harry," I said, turning down the hall to go to Herbology.

I arrived only about two minutes late, and Professor Sprout did not mind. I ran over to Hermione and helped her prune a Flutterby Brush.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Harry told Cedric what the task is," I said. "Moody wanted to speak with him, dunno why."

"Reckon Moody might get him in trouble for knowing about it?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"I sure hope not," I said. "That'd be very bad for Hagrid- he showed us AND Madame Maxime."

Harry came running in about eight minutes later, clearly anxious to tell us something.

"Hermione! Talitha!" Harry whispered when he neared us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need your help," he said, out of breath.

"What d'you think we've been trying to do?" Hermione asked.

Harry breathed deeply and looked at us. "I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright," I said. "But you'd better concentrate, because if Flitwick couldn't teach you then I'm going to need Merlin to help me."

We skipped lunch to go to an empty classroom and practice. We began small, with quills, then books, but it wasn't going as smoothly as I'd like. They kept stopping halfway to their destination and would fall heavily on the floor.

"Concentrate, Harry!" Hermione urged, which didn't make anything better since Harry was impatient enough as it was.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Harry snapped. "A great big dragon keeps popping into my head for some reason... Okay try again."

He tried again, but it didn't work.

"Bloody hell I'm skiving off Divination to practice, if you two will stay with me," Harry said.

"Oh Harry I can't skive off Arithmancy!" Hermione said. "I'm having trouble as it is."

"Suppose that means you'll both leave, right?" Harry asked miserably.

"Not me," I said. "NEWT Arithmancy, remember? I haven't got a class next."

Harry had never looked so relieved in the entire portion of his life I'd known him for.

"Alright I've got to go or I'll be late," Hermione said, dashing out of the room. Harry put his head in his hands and huffed.

"Come on, you've almost got it," I said. "Watch how I do it."

I did it slowly, flicking my wand upward then downward at an angle.

"Imitate me, come on," I said. Harry extended his arm next to mine, holding his wand out like I was. I flicked my arm, up then down, and he copied me, nearly doing it the same.

"A little sharper going upward," I said. I gripped his hand and moved the wand with him, dramatically flicking it so he'd get the feel for it.

"My wand is going to fly out of my hand if I do that!" Harry said.

"Not if you keep a good grip," I said. "You can't THROW it either."

Harry tried again, and this time the motion was correct.

"Alright, now try with the spell. Accio," I said. I did the wand movement as I said the spell, and the textbook across the room soared into my hand.

"Accio," Harry said, concentrating. A book came at him, and nearly made it to him before falling on the floor.

"I'm still picturing the bloody dragon that's going to have me for breakfast tomorrow," Harry exasperated.

"Well instead, think that YOU'RE going to have it for breakfast," I said. "Don't let fear cloud the bravery you KNOW you have. You're in Gryffindor for a reason."

"But I haven't got the talent to defeat a dragon," Harry said.

"Yes you have," I said fiercely. "You're Harry bloody Potter. The Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort as a baby. This is a piece of cake to you. You've got this. This is easy, you can do it."

Harry looked forward at the pile of textbooks across from us and concentrated. "Accio!"

The textbook on top of the pile soared to him, right into his hand.

"I did it!" He said. I smirked and nodded.

"Yes you did," I said. "Now to practice more, because tomorrow you'll be quite far away from the broom."

By 2am the next morning, Harry had mastered the charm. Hermione was sleeping on the couch with her parchment in her arms, and Harry had managed to summon every individual sheet into the palm of his hand without wrinkling it.

"That's absolutely excellent!" I said. "You've really got it."

"Just as long as it works tomorrow," Harry said.

"It will! Be confident," I said. "Make sure to leave the Firebolt by the open window I told you- now come on, let's get some sleep. You're especially going to need it."

"Alright," Harry said. "Thank you, Talitha. You're incredible."

"No problem," I said, smiling. "I'll be sure to cheer the loudest for you."

I scurried toward the tent, full speed, crouching below the bushes around to not be seen.

I could hear nothing inside, and I was worried I was at the wrong tent. I ran up on the back entrance facing the forest, and crept up to the folds.

I peered in carefully, making sure only my eye could see inside.

The champions were all lounging around, all looking worried.

"Talitha!" Harry whispered, coming closer to where I was peeking.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Your eyes," Harry said. "I doubt your brother would be coming to say good luck to me."

I smirked and peeked a bit more than just my eye into the tent.

"You're going to do fine," I said. "Hard flicks, ok? And just believe in yourself. I think Sirius is here."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You said his Animagus is a dog, right?" I asked. "There's a large black dog lingering at the bottom of the stands, I don't think anyone's noticed it yet."

"That's brilliant!" Harry said. "I just hope he's careful."

"He will be," I said. "I told him to move towards the other side, it's harder for people to see him if the stands are angled toward the pit."

"Pit?"

"Yeah it's more of a pit for us- but it seems for you it's regular ground. I suppose the stands are elevated."

"Bloody hell I'm not excited for this," Harry said, coming closer to where I was and leaned against the tent.

"I wouldn't be either," I mumbled. "Don't worry though, you practiced, and you mastered the spell. How did you sleep?"

"Good actually. You?"

"Better than I expected considering we went to bed at 2am," I said with a small laugh. "Now get going, Bagman was on his way here when I passed the brook nearby."

"Thanks Talitha," Harry whispered. I turned to leave but felt Harry's hand on my shoulder. I turned around again, and Harry pulled me into the hug.

I didn't really care that now Fleur, Krum, and Cedric knew I was there. What damage could it do?

"You're going to be ok," I whispered, rubbing his back. "You're going to be fine."

Harry breathed deeply and rested his head on mine. He was shaking.

"Meezter Bagman iz coming," Fleur announced. I pulled away from Harry and smiled at him, slipping out of the tent right before Mr Bagman could see me.

I ran back to the stands where I'd seen Sirius, and found the black dog curled up on the floor, observing the currently empty pit.

"Harry's really nervous," I said. "But he knows you're here."

The dog nodded at me, and I could see it smiled.

"Have you eaten?" I asked. It shook its head.

"Alright, be back soon, I think they're selling food off to the side," I said, darting out from under the stands.

I went over to where the Trolley Witch was in a tent off to the side, selling sweets and small meals to the audience. Cedric went up while I was purchasing a some sausages, and I briefly saw him Transfigure a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. From what I could see, the task was about retrieving some sort of golden egg.

I ran back to where Sirius was, and gave him the sausages- seeing that Fleur was now tackling her dragon. She cast a spell that put it to sleep, and then scurried along the rocks inside the pit to get the egg. Unfortunately, the dragon breathed out some fire in its sleep when she ran past it and her skirt caught on fire- which only made me wonder why the bloody hell she was wearing a skirt to begin with.

Sirius finished the sausages, and nodded to me. I ran back up to the bleachers to join Hermione and the twins, who were sitting near the bottom closest to the edge of the pit.

"Where were you?" Hermione hissed.

I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Sirius is here- as a dog. I got him some food."

"Alright," she said, her face red. "I'm so worried now, Cedric and Fleur have both gotten burned pretty badly."

"They'll live," I said. "Harry's method is much better than theirs."

Krum took his place inside the pit. He fired a curse that blinded the dragon, and for a split second I thought he'd retrieve the egg without any injuries, but the dragon stepped on some of the real eggs and spewed flames that grazed Krum's arm. Despite that, he did get to the golden egg fastest, which made me sure he was going to be in first place for now, unless Harry did better.

"Ooh Harry's coming out!" Hermione said.

Harry walked out, and the crowd was silent. It would be quite awkward to cheer now.

Harry raised his wand. "Accio Firebolt!"

"Alright he did the movement correctly," I mumbled.

There was a dreadful moment where nothing happened, but then I saw it, I saw the Firebolt soaring through the sky. It flew to stop beside Harry, almost like it was waiting for him to climb on.

"Would you look at that!" Bagman said. "Now THAT'S impressive!"

Harry mounted the broom and kicked up, going high into the sky.

"Come on Harry!" I screamed.

He dived down, towards the golden egg. At the last second he pulled out of the dive, right before the dragon's fire engulfed him.

"Yes!" I cried. "Hermione- he's practically done a Wronski Feint!"

Hermione wouldn't truly understand how difficult it was to do that, but I did. Harry had just done something monumental in the heat of the moment.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Bagman yelled. "Are you watching this, Mr Krum?"

Harry continued to dive up and around the Horntail, avoiding its fire and taunting it, and then, without warning, plummeted toward the golden egg and seized it in his hand.

"YES, HARRY!" I screamed, standing up and clapping loudly, while Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Look at that!" Bagman roared. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter!"

Harry was led away to the tent where Madame Pomfrey was patching up the champions.

"Come on, Hermione!" I said, grabbing her arm so we could go to the tent.

"Hey! Wait for me."

I turned and saw Ron was coming. I beamed and grabbed his arm too, leading both of them to the tent.

Right as we entered the tent, Harry walked out.

I flung myself into his arms and hugged him tight.

"You did it! You were amazing!" I squealed. "I knew you could do it!"

"I couldn't have without your help!" Harry said, smiling as he pulled away. Then he looked at Ron.

"Harry," Ron said, "I-I reckon whoever put your name in that goblet is trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, haven't you?" Harry asked. "Took you long enough."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry shook his head.

"It's ok," he said. "Forget it."

"No," Ron protested. "I shouldn't've-"

"Forget it," Harry said.

Ron and Harry nervously at each other.

Hermione burst into tears. "You two are so stupid!"

"Oh you guys," I mumbled, pulling everyone in for a hug. "And bloody hell Harry, you smell awful."

"Come on they'll be putting up your scores," Ron said, heading out of the tent.

Harry picked up his Firebolt and the golden egg, and we all followed Ron outside.

"You were the best!" I said. "No competition. Cedric turned a rock into a dog as a decoy- didn't work, Fleur put it to sleep but it still burned her, Krum blinded it but it still burned him."

"Krum didn't even think of flying!" Ron said.

We got back to where the pit was and saw the judges seated at a table, wearing gold.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron said as we approached.

Madame Maxime gave Harry an 8.

"Not bad!" Ron said. "I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder..."

"Shoulder?" I asked, whipping around. "But I didn't see any blood when the dragon was near you, I thought nothing happened..."

Looking at Harry's bloody arm I realized there was a lot more damage.

"Bloody hell," I said, taking out a bandage and wrapping it tightly around Harry's arm.

"I'm fine, Talitha-"

"You're bleeding too much from down here, they didn't bandage this..."

Barty Crouch and Dumbledore both gave Harry a 9.

"Absolutely amazing!" Ron said.

Ludo Bagman gave Harry a 10.

"Don't complain-" Ron said before Harry could protest.

Karkaroff shot up a 4.

"Four?" I snarled. "He gave Krum a ten!"

"At this rate favoritism doesn't matter!" Ron said. "Krum and Harry are tied for first place!"

I turned to the scoreboard behind and saw Ron was right, Krum and Harry had the same number of points.

Charlie Weasley ran up to us, greeting Ron then Harry.

"Oh, who are you?" He asked me.

"Talitha Malfoy," I said, shaking his hand. He smiled and turned to Harry.

"Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl," he said. "I swore I'd tell her what happened- but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah- they told me to tell you you've got to hand around for a few more minutes, Bagman wants a word back in the champions tent."

We walked Harry back to the tent and waited outside.

"So, reckon Harry has a chance to win this thing now?" Ron asked.

"Never doubted it for an instant!" I said proudly.

Harry came out about a minute later.

"Alright you two, since Hermione's gone, I need you both to be as detailed as possible about what the other champions did," Harry said as we began to walk back to the castle.

"Ok," I said. "I really only watched Krum because I was fetching sausages for Sirius-"

"Sirius was here?" Ron asked.

"As a dog yes," I said. "I didn't see him when we went back to get the scores- I reckon he left already."

"I'm glad he came to watch," Harry said, smiling.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw an acid green robe flicker beside me.

"Oh no," I muttered.

"Congratulations, Harry!" Rita Skeeter trilled, coming up in front of us. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How do you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring."

I looked at Harry, wondering if he was going to say anything.

"Yeah, you can have a word," Harry snapped. "Good-bye."

Ron and I snorted and covered our faces, following Harry as he trudged back to the castle. Rita Skeeter looked indignant, and fuming, she stormed away from us.

"I'm glad we're all friends again," I said. "I rather do enjoy these savage moments we share...."

"I agree with that!" Harry said, grinning and putting his arms around Ron and I as we walked back to the castle, now gleaming gold from the sunset.


	11. Chapter 11

"Blimey this is heavy!" Lee Jordan said, holding the golden egg.

"Open it, Harry!" I said. "Let's see what's inside!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione protested. "It's in the tournament rules."

"I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on my own too," Harry said, smirking at Hermione and I.

Lee handed the egg to Harry, who gripped it tightly and pried it open.

There was nothing inside he egg of value. However, the sound that emitted from t was so awful- it sounded like a very high pitched screechy wailing mixed with someone scratching a chalkboard with their fingernails.

"SHUT IT!" George and I yelled loudly, covering our ears. Harry did not need to be told twice. He immediately shut the egg tightly.

"What was that ?" Seamus said, wincing. "Sounded like a banshee...Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"Sounded like someone being tortured!" Neville said, his face very pale. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," I said. George nodded.

"They wouldn't use that curse on the champions," he said. "It sounded a bit like Percy singing, maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry."

I burst out laughing so hard that I had to lean on George to keep myself from falling.

"You think that's funny?" He asked. "Wait til you see someone who's eaten the custard creams-"

Almost on cue, Neville spit his custard cream out and looked at George with wide eyes.

"He's joking, Neville," Fred said with a grin.

"Did you get all these from the kitchen, Fred?" Hermione asked, pointing at the jam tarts he was holding.

"Yep," Fred said. He put on a high pitched voice to imitate a house elf- "'anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!' They're dead helpful...get me a roast ox if I said I was peckish."

"Oh, how do you get in there?" Hermione asked innocently.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Easy," Fred said. "Concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear, and it giggles and-" He stopped and stared at Hermione with narrow eyes. "Why?"

"Nothing," Hermione trilled.

"Going to try and lead the house elves out on strike now, are you?" George asked. "Going to give up all the leaflet stuff and try and stir them up into rebellion."

I smirked, but Hermione didn't retort anything.

"Don't you go upsetting them and telling them they've got to take clothes and salaries!" Fred added. "You'll put them off their cooking."

I was going to add something, but Neville suddenly doubled over and turned into a large canary, causing me to shriek loudly with laughter and fall forward. I would've hit the floor but George caught me, laughing as much as I was.

"Oh- sorry, Neville!" Fred said. "I forgot it WAS the custard creams we hexed."

Neville resumed to normal immediately after, his feathers falling off.

"Canary Creams!" Fred announced. "George and I invented them- seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

I clapped excitedly and took one of the custard creams, popping it into my mouth and becoming a canary.

"Ha!" George said, falling backwards from how hard he laughed.

I bowed and popped back to normal.  
  


December came sooner than we could've expected. The snow began to fall on Hogwarts- my first snow in a long time here in England.

The skrewts were thriving up to this point, except we were a little confused as to what they even did during the winter.

"I'm not sure whether they hibernate or not," Hagrid told the class one cold day. "Thought we'd jus' try an' see if they fancied a kip...we'll jus' settle 'em down in these boxes..."

The skrewts in fact, did not hibernate, and did not like being in boxes lined with pillows. I got a pretty bad burn on my arm from Gigi when I tried to coax them into the box, and they ended up rampaging around the pumpkin patch. Most of the class, including my brother and his goons, had barricated themselves in Hagrid's cabin for safety, but the trio and I had stayed outside to help Hagrid- of course neither of them being much help to Hagrid and I.

"Don' frighten him, now!" Hagrid said to Ron and Harry as they tried to fight off the skrewt with spells. "Jus' try an' slip the rope 'round his sting, so he won't hurt any o' the others!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that!" Ron snapped.

"Oh shut up and be nice to them!" I said, running over and holding a skrewt to put it back in its previous crate. It was massive now, and I could barely lift it, but I was trying my best.

As soon as I placed the skrewt in the crate, the other four remaining skrewts began to come toward me.

"Come on," I urged them. "Come on."

The skrewts started following my voice and trudging over.

"Thas' it, Talitha!" Hagrid said proudly as I rounded up the rest of the skrewts.

"Well well well that DOES look like fun," Rita Skeeter said, coming closer to where we were now that the skrewts were contained.

"Who're you?" Hagrid asked.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter," Skeeter said, beaming.

"Thought Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school anymore," Hagrid said, frowning at her. I giggled, and the skrewts trilled- imitating the sound emitting from my mouth. One of them burped and stung one of the other skrewts, who squealed and hissed at it.

"Clarence, he didn't mean to," I said. "And Leo- be more careful."

Rita came closer and peered into the box.

"What are these fascinating creatures called?" She asked.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," I said coldly.

"Really?" Rita asked. "I've never heard of them before...where do they come from?"

Hagrid hesitated, and turned red.

"Asia," I said quickly, knowing damn well Hagrid needn't reveal where he got them from. "They were discovered in Asia and migrated here, they're out and about here in the wild- not too keen on interacting with cities."

"Interesting," Rita said.

"They're VERY interesting," Hermione said. "Aren't they, Harry?"

"Yeah they are," Harry said.

"Ah, you're here, Harry!" Rita Skeeter said. "So you like Care of Magical Creatures, do you? One of your favorite lessons?"

"Yes," Harry said. Hagrid smiled.

"Lovely!" Rita said. She turned to Hagrid- "been teaching long?"

Rita looked over at the people who'd emerged from Hagrid's cabin. Lavender had singed robes, Dean had a nasty cut on his cheek, and Seamus had burned fingers. Her eyes trailed to my arm, and I tried to cover up the nasty burn on it.

"This is o'ny me second year," Hagrid said.

"Lovely!" Rita said with false enthusiasm. "I don't suppose you'd like to give an interview, would you? Share some of your experience of magical creatures? The Prophet does a zoological column every Wednesday, as I'm sure you know. We could feature these-er-Bang Ended Scoots."

"Blast Ended Skrewts," Hagrid said excitedly. "Er yeah, why not?"

I wanted to tell Rita that Hagrid was busy, but Hagrid had already arranged to meet Rita at the Three Broomsticks the following week.

"Well good bye Harry!" Rita called as we all began walking back to the castle. "Until Friday night, then, Hagrid!"

"She's going to twist everything he said!" I snapped.

"Just as long as he didn't import those skrewts illegally or anything," Hermione said. "Are they actually from Asia?"

"Yes," I said. "Do you really think I'd make that up?"

"Well I dunno," Hermione said. "You came up with it so quickly..."

"I'm quite knowledgeable in the subject of magical creatures," I said. "I know quite a bit."

Hermione did not say anything else about the matter.

"Hagrid's been in loads of trouble before and Dumbledore's never sacked him," Ron said consolingly to Hermione. "Worst that can happen is Hagrid'll have to get rid of the skrewts. Sorry...did I say worst? I mean best."

"Oh sod off I like them," I said. Ron looked at my burn and raised an eyebrow.

"That can be fixed easily!" I said. "I'll put some ointment on it later. Besides- no need to worry about him being sacked, Draco isn't injured, so it's not risky."

Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes.

When the boys came out Transfiguration later and I out of Arithmancy, they approached me to say how Trelawney had predicted more death about to strike.

"It'd be a but more impressive if she hadn't done it about eighty times before," Harry said. "But if I'd dropped dead every time she'd told me I'm going to, I'd be a medical miracle."

"You'd be a sort of extra concentrated ghost," Ron said. "At least we didn't get homework. I hope Hermione got loads off Professor Vector, I love not working when she is..."

"Their class got homework and mine didn't. At any rate, I'm really glad I didn't take Divination," I said. "A Seer once predicted my death when I was about five, saying that I would barely make it past my eighteenth birthday because I'd die at the hand of someone I loved. I don't love anyone other than you guys and my brother- despite the fact he's a prick. None of you would ever kill me."

"That's bull," Ron said. "I bet you'll live to be three hundred, with the healthy livestyle you've got."

"Well if you keep mingling with skrewts I'd say to cut it down to two hundred," Harry said with a smirk.

We were unable to find Hermione at dinner or in the library, but we did see Krum- who didn't stare at us as much. Ron and Harry debated asking for another autograph, but I advised them against the idea since a gaggle of girls was planning the same thing nearby.

"Wonder where she's got to," Ron mumbled.

"Dunno," I said. "Balderdash."

The instant the Fat Lady swung forward, Hermione ambushed us from behind.

"Harry!" She said. "Harry you've GOT to come, the most amazing thing's happened- please-"

She started to drag Harry back down the corridor where she'd come from.

"I'm going to do homework," I said. I was startled when Hermione roughly gripped my arm and dragged me back too.

"What?" I asked.

"You've all got to come with me!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh don't mind me!" The Fat Lady trilled. "Don't apologize for bothering me- I'll just hang here wide open til you get back."

"Sorry! Thank you!" I called as Hermione pulled me around the hall.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Down six floors later, Hermione decided to reply with "you'll see in a minute." Lovely.

Hermione had led us down to an unfamiliar corridor- except I realized this must be the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room since there were gold and black banners with a badger going down them, and then there was a door to the right... that must be the Common Room...and then to the other side I could see a portrait of fruit....

"Oh hang on," I said. "I know what this is about." I pointed to the bowl of fruit painted beside us.

"Hermione!" Ron said. "You're trying to rope us into that spew stuff again!"

"No I'm not!" She said. "And it's not spew, Ron-"

"Is it House Elf Liberation Front now?" Ron asked. "I'm not barging into that kitchen and trying to make them stop work, I'm not doing it-"

"I'm not asking you to!" Hermione cried. "I came down here just now, to talk to them all, and I found- oh come ON, Harry, I want to show you."

Hermione grabbed Harry and I's arms so tight I didn't know how to fight back. She let go of me to tickle the pear, and when the door swung open she dragged us inside.

The kitchen itself was rather large, and grand. There were glittering brass pots and pans all over the place, and everything was beautifully organized.

"Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter!"

One of the house elves hurtled into Harry and knocked the wind out of him.

"Dobby?" I asked incredulously.

"Miss?" Dobby asked, his eyes wide.

I knelt down and opened my arms to hug him. He ran into them gratefully.

"Dobby has been hoping to see Harry Potter, sir, and Talitha, miss! And Harry Potter and Talitha have come to see him!"

"Dobby you look wonderful," I said. "I've missed you loads- but I must ask, what are you doing here?"

"Dobby has come to work at Hogwarts, miss!" Dobby squealed. "Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs, sir!"

"Winky is here too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir, yes!" Dobby said, grabbing Harry and I's hand and pulling us toward the back of the kitchen. We passed by four tables, which must've been roughly positioned under the house tables in the Great Hall. So THAT'S how the food got there...

Dobby pulled us right into the main center of activity, and I found myself surrounded by hundreds of little elves. All of them were wearing a tea towel with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Winky, sir!" Dobby told Harry, pointing at a rather lonely looking elf by the fire.

"Hello Winky," Harry said, getting closer to the fire.

The elf called Winky looked at us with wide eyes, and suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh dear," Hermione said, which made me jump because I didn't know she was there. "Winky, don't cry please..."

Winky did not listen. She sobbed even louder.

"Would Harry Potter and Talitha like a cup of tea?" Dobby squeaked.

"Sure," Harry and I said.

We were immediately ambushed by several house elves, bringing large trays with with a teapot, cups, a milk jug, and biscuits.

"This is good service!" Ron said.

"Yes, thank you!" I said, taking two of the trays. Hermione frowned, but the house elves looked delighted.

"How long have you been here, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Only a week, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby trilled. "Dobby came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir. You see, sir, it is very difficult for a house elf who has been dismissed to get a new position, sir, very difficult indeed-"

Winky let out an even larger wail.

"Dobby has traveled the country for two whole years, sir, trying to find work!" Dobby said. "But Dobby hasn't found work, sir, because Dobby wants paying now!"

Several house elves scowled and turned away, doing other things around the kitchen.

"Good for you, Dobby!" Hermione said.

"Thank you miss!" Dobby said. "But most wizards don't want a house elf who wants paying, miss! Dobby likes work, but he wants to wear clothes and he wants to be paid, Harry Potter...Dobby likes being free!"

"I'm glad you feel so," I said. "Father treated you awful."

Dobby beamed at me. "And then, miss, Dobby goes to visit Winky, and finds out Winky has been freed too, sir!"

Winky wailed louder than before and flung herself to the floor. Hermione tried to comfort her, but Winky ignored her.

"And then Dobby had the idea, why doesn't Dobby and Winky find work together? Where is there enough work for two house elves, says Winky," Dobby said excitedly. "And Dobby thinks, Hogwarts! So Dobby and Winky came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir, and Professor Dumbledore took us on!

"And Professor Dumbledore says he will pay Dobby sir, if Dobby wants paying! And so Dobby is a free elf, sir, and Dobby gets a Galleon a week and one day off a month!"

"That's not very much!" Hermione said.

"Professor Dumbledore offered Dobby ten Galleons a week, miss, and weekends off," Dobby said. "But Dobby beat him down, miss, Dobby likes freedom but hw isn't wanting too much, miss, he likes work better."

"You are an amazing elf, Dobby," I said proudly. What an honest creature- more honest than even my brother!

"Winky is not yet getting paid," Dobby said. "Winky is properly ashamed of being freed!"

"Ashamed?" Hermione asked. "You didn't do anything wrong, Winky, Mr Crouch was horrible to you!"

Winky screeched. "You is not insulting my master, miss! Mr Crouch is a good wizard! Mr Crouch was right to sack bad Winky!"

"Winky is having trouble adjusting, miss," Dobby said to me. "Winky forgets she is not bound to Mr Crouch anymore, she is allowed to speak her mind now, but she won't do it!"

"Can't house elves speak their minds about their masters then?" Harry asked.

"Oh no sir no," Dobby said. "We upholds the family's honor, never speaks ill of them, keeps secrets. Professor Dumbledore says we is free to- to call him a barny old codger if we likes, sir!"

"But Dobby is not wanting to," Dobby continued. "Dobby likes Professor Dumbledore very much, sir, and is proud to keep his secrets and our silence for him."

I laughed and patted Dobby's head.

"But you can say what you like about the Malfoys now?" Harry asked.

Dobby looked at me, his eyes very wide. "Dobby could...Dobby could tell Harry Potter that his old masters were BAD Dark Wizards!"

Dobby suddenly started banging his head on a table, screeching "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

I ran forward and pulled him off.

"No, Dobby!" I said. "I give you permission to say what you please about my family!"

Harry beamed at me.

Winky scoffed indignantly. "Oh shame, the shame!"

"Winky," Hermione said. "We've seen Me Crouch, he's getting along perfectly well without you-"

"You is seeing my master?" Winky asked, suddenly interested. "You is seeing him here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "He and Mr Bagman are judges in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Mr Bagman comes too?" Winky asked, looking angry, "Mr Bagman is a bad wizard! A very bad wizard! My master isn't liking him, oh no, not at all!"

"Bagman- bad?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh yes!" Winky said. "My master is telling Winky some things! But Winky is not saying... Winky- Winky keeps her master's secrets..."

She broke into sobs again, powerful tears falling down her cheeks. "Poor master, poor master, no Winky to help him no more!"

And Winky did not speak anymore. She dissolved into more tears and put her face in her little hands.

We continued to drink our tea in silence. I kept looking over, hoping Winky would stop crying so I could concentrate on gathering my thoughts about the Transfiguration assignment I had yet to understand.

"Dobby is going to buy a sweater next, Harry Potter!" Dobby trilled.

"Tell you what, Dobby," Ron said, "I'll give you the one my mum knits me this Christmas, I always get one from her-"

"Your mom knits you a sweater?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah she does," Ron said. "Why are you so surprised?"

I looked down at my tea and sipped it. "I suppose it comes as a surprise to me that parents would actually hand make something for their children. Honestly I've never gotten a present from my parents- Draco has though."

Nobody said anything, but Harry nodded.

"My uncle and aunt are like that too- wouldn't give me anything," Harry said. I nodded solemnly.

Dobby prepared several treats for us when Hermione decided it was time to leave. She refused to take any snacks, but Harry, Ron, and I filled our arms with them.

"Thanks a lot!" Harry said.

"Yes, thank you! See you Dobby!" I said.

"Harry Potter...miss Talitha...can Dobby come and see you sometimes, sir, and miss?" Dobby asked.

"Of course!" Harry and I said in unison.

Hermione pulled us back out of the portrait and onto the hall before I could accept anymore treacle tarts from the elves.

"You know what?" Ron said, "all these years I've been really impressed with Fred and George, nicking food from the kitchens- well it's not exactly difficult, is it? They can't wait to give it away!"

"They're so sweet," I said. "I'd like to know all their names someday."

"I think this is the best thing that could've happened to those elves, you know," Hermione said. "Dobby coming to work here, I mean. The other elves will see how happy he is, being free, and slowly it'll dawn on them that they want that too."

"I doubt it," Harry said. "Let's hope they don't look too closely at Winky though..."

"Oh she'll cheer up," Hermione said, sounding quite doubtful. "Once the shock's worn off, and she's gotten used to Hogwarts, she'll see how much better she is without that Crouch man."

"I really do wonder what secrets he has," I said. "They must be gruesome if she's so intent on keeping them. Clearly she loves him a lot if she's hiding something big!"

"Doesn't think much of Bagman though, does she?" Harry asked. "Wonder what Crouch says at home about him?"

"Probably says he's not a very good Head of Department," Hermione said. "And let's face it- he's got a point, hasn't he?"

"I'd still rather work for him than for old Crouch," Ron said. "At least Bagman's got a sense of humor."

"Ooh don't let Percy hear you saying that," I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah well Percy wouldn't want to work for anyone with a sense of humor, would he?" Ron asked. "Percy wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cozy. Balderdash."

I laughed and climbed through the now open portrait hole, filing into the Common Room with an entire platter of mini Artic rolls.

"Oi!" Fred said, jumping up from the couch, "Talitha's got Artic rolls!"

Next thing I knew I was ambushed by several very hungry Gryffindors, and found myself facing an empty platter.

"Bloody hell none of you left me any!" I hissed. The majority of the Gryffindors shrugged it off, and I heard a few "sorry's" ringing through the air.

"Or so you thought!" George said, coming up and handing me a roll.

"You saved one for me?" I asked.

"I did when I saw that lot sprinting towards you," he said with a laugh.

He handed me the Artic roll, which I gratefully popped into my mouth.

"Has McGonagall told you lot yet?" George asked.

"Told us what?" I asked.

George smirked. "Then I can't tell you."

"Aw George don't be an arse," I said.

"Nope!" He said. "Can't tell you yet. You'll find out tomorrow, probably."

"You sure you can't give me a hint now?" I asked.

"A slight one," he said. "I'd say you start picking your top three favorite dress robes- because you'll be needing them."


	12. Chapter 12

"Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?"

Hermione and I snickered as Ron and Harry jumped, looking up at McGonagall.

They'd been sword fighting with some of the twins' fake wands.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," McGonagall said, looking at them. Then her gaze turned to me, and conveniently, the licorice wand I was chewing got stuck at the roof of my mouth. "I have something to say to you all."

I gulped and stared, ready to listen. This must be what George was talking about.

"The Yule Ball is approaching!" She said. "It's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above- although you may invite a younger student if you wish-"

Lavender giggled so loudly that Parvati had to nudge her in the ribs to shut her up. I noticed both girls looked at Harry, who looked at me and mouthed "help."

"Dress robes will be worn," McGonagall said. "And the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then-"

She looked at all of us for a few moments. Lavender seemed ready to explode in another fit of giggles.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to- er- let our hair down," she said.

Lavender snorted and giggled, covering her mouth to stifle the sound.

"BUT that does not mean," McGonagall continued, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and I went up to Harry.

"I'm going to be an embarrassment all on my own when everyone sees me in dress robes and makeup," I said. "I'll look awful."

"Oh shut up no you won't," Harry said.

"Potter! A word if you please," McGonagall called. I waved to Harry and ran out of the classroom to meet Hermione.

"Well?" She asked. "Who do you want to ask you?"

"I dunno," I said. "I suppose I'd like to go with Harry, if he asks me."

"Ooh!" Hermione said. "And I'd like to go with Ron- I hope they ask us!"

"Well knowing them- that isn't going to happen," I said with an eye roll.

The following week was absolutely insane. I never realized how many boys at Hogwarts even noticed me. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan asked me, but I said no since I knew Lavender and Maritza Fray liked them- it was all out of respect. Ravenclaw fifth year Francis Charleston and Gryffindor sixth year Samuel Helton asked me too, but I didn't know who either of them were so I said no to both.Then in Herbology, Ernie Macmillan asked me- but I said no because I quite honestly did not fancy going with him since he had been such a prick to Harry and I just a month ago.

"I don't understand why all of the sudden I'm being asked by so many boys!" I said to Hermione during Potions. "I didn't even know two of them!"

"You can't keep rejecting people, Talitha," Hermione said. "You'll end up with no one to go with."

"I'll accept them when I don't feel guilty about it and when I know them and would like to go with them," I said, rolling my eyes. "Has anyone asked you yet?"

Hermione looked down and blushed.

"Ooh that's a yes, tell me!" I said.

"Viktor Krum," she said.

I gaped at her and the squealed.

"He did tell me he thought you were pretty when I asked for his autograph!" I said. "Oh I'm so glad he asked you."

"I wanted Ron to ask me though," she said.

"Well he's Ron- and Harry is Harry," I said. "It would've been nice for us to all go together but they're rather dumb."

Snape then decided that he'd test us on poison antidotes on the last day of the term, which just about make my day! Truly it wouldn't be too bad but it was rather annoying.

"Evil he is!" Ron said after the class in the Common Room. "Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of the term with a whole load of studying."

"You're not exactly straining yourself though, are you?" Hermione asked, eyeing Ron's growing card tower.

"It's Christmas, Hermione!" Harry said.

"I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry!" Hermione said. "Even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!"

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"The egg!" Hermione hissed.

"I've got til February the twenty fourth!" Harry said.

"Well you might want to start figuring it out now," I said. "It might take weeks to work out."

"Plus, you're going to look like a real idiot if everyone else knows what the next task is and you don't!" Hermione said.

"Leave him alone, Hermione, he's earned a bit of a break," Ron said. He placed the last two cards on the top of the tower and it blew up- singeing his eyebrows.

I laughed and waved my wand, restoring his brows to normal.

"Aw Talitha, that was a nice look on him," Fred said. "Would go well with his dress robes."

"Hey Ron can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," Ron said. "Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball!" Fred said sarcastically. Then his eyes widened and he nudged George.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Talitha," Harry said. "Can I talk to you after this?"

"Sure," I said, smiling.

Fred then coughed so loudly I thought he was choking to death.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes," Fred said.

Then George smirked and took out a small plate of treacle tarts, and handed them to me.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, taking them.

"Will you go to the ball with me, Talitha?" George asked. Hermione and Ron's mouths dropped open.

I felt my cheeks get really red. "O-Of course, George."

George smiled and bowed. He sat down next to me on the couch.

"So," Fred said, sitting down in front of us. "Have YOU lot got dates to the ball yet?"

"Nope," Ron said.

"Well you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone!" Fred said.

"Who're you going with, then?" Ron asked.

"Angelina," Fred said without hesitation.

"What?" Ron asked. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," Fred said. He turned and yelled across the common room "oi! Angelina!"

Angelina turned to look at him.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" Fred called. Angelina smirked and nodded, turning back around to continue her conversation with Alicia.

"See?" Fred said. "Piece of cake."

"Well Freddie we'd best use a school owl for our message," George said. "See you around. Bye, Talitha."

He waved at me and walked away with Fred. Ron turned to look at me.

"Have you and my brother got something going on?" He asked.

"No!" I said. "We're just friends- I dunno why he asked me, I thought he'd ask Alicia or Katie or something.."

"He probably likes you!" Ron said. "That'll be nice, then you can be part of the family!"

I felt my face turn even redder than it already was.

"You know," Ron said, changing the subject- which I was grateful for- "we SHOULD get a move on, you know. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

"A pair of WHAT?" Hermione asked. "Excuse me?"

"Well you know," Ron said, scratching the back of his head, "I'd rather go alone than with- Eloise Midgen, say."

"Oh her acne's loads better lately!" Hermione said. "And she's really nice."

"Her nose is off center," Ron said.

Hermione scoffed. "So basically you're going to take the best looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Sounds about right," Ron said.

"I'm going to bed!" Hermione snapped, getting up and marching to the dormitory.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked. I sighed and face palmed myself. Boys!

"Talitha?" Harry asked, getting up. I nodded and followed him out of the Common Room and into the hall.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"How the bloody hell do I ask Cho Chang to the ball with me?" Harry asked.

"Well er," I said, "you've got to get her away from her friends- ask if you can have a word, then just tell her. Try not to use a pickup line because trust me- that will backfire if you're nervous. Just ask her the question straight out."

"Alright," Harry said. "You're sure this will work?"

"Positive," I said. "You'll be less nervous with her completely alone and far away from her friends. Asking her straight up will guarantee a straight up answer."

"Alright," Harry said. "Thanks, Talitha."

"You're welcome," I said, following him back into the Common Room and hoping Hermione wasn't still angry when I arrived in the dormitory.

"So?" Ron asked. "What did you talk to her about?"

"Well," Harry mumbled, laying down on the bed. "I was going to ask her to the ball, but your brother asked her first."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Oh bloody hell, I'm sorry! And you need a partner more than any of us do!"

"It's ok," Harry said, shrugging. "I just wish I hadn't waited so long to ask her."

"Wait, Harry?" Ron said. "Do- do you like Talitha?"

Harry looked at Ron and then quickly looked away. "Yeah, I- I kind of do."

The last day of the term wasn't as bad as I expected. Snape's antidote test was easy, and I finished half an hour early. Snape had graded it by the end of the period and told me I got every question correct.

As we all exited the classroom, I saw Cho Chang and her friends passing by. I tapped Harry on the shoulder and nodded in her direction.

"I'll meet you at dinner," he said to us, smiling at me and going over to her.

Hermione bade us farewell and walked on ahead to the Great Hall for dinner while Ron and I walked slower, discussing the latest Quidditch match.

"Look Ron," I said. "It's Fleur!"

Fleur Delacour was walking near the Great Hall by herself. Cedric Diggory approached her, and they began to have a conversation. Ron then suddenly turned tense.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You look- pale."

"I'm going to do it!" He said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I'm going to ask her!" He said.

Before I could tell him he should really reconsider, he trudged forward and then out of nowhere-

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked her. She laughed and looked at him- almost with disgust- and scurried away.

Ron turned to us, his face ashen.

"Oh you idiot!" I said, rushing over to catch him before he collapsed. Ginny saw what was happening and came over. Several people nearby were laughing. What arses.

"Come on let's get him to the Common Room!" Ginny said.

We half carried, half dragged Ron to the Common Room, and set him down in the far corner near the fireplace.

"You're alright," Ginny said soothingly. "You're alright."

Harry burst in.

"What's up, Ron?" He asked.

"Why did I do it?" Ron groaned. "I don't even know what made me do it!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," I said, rubbing Ron's back.

"You WHAT?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped. "What was I playing at? There were people everywhere. I must've gone mad- everyone was watching! I just saw her talking to Diggory- and it sort of came over me- and I asked her!"

He moaned loudly and put his face in his hands.

"She looked at me, like I was a sea slug or something," Ron said. "Didn't even answer. And then, I dunno- I felt like fainting. Talitha had to catch me."

"I bet you just walked past when she was turning on her veela charm for Diggory," Harry said. "You probably got a blast of it- but she's wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang."

"No!" I cried.

"Yes," Harry said. "I asked her to go with me just now, and she told me."

Ginny frowned.

"This is mad!" Ron said. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone- well except Neville. Hey- guess who he asked? HERMIONE!"

My mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Yeah I know!" Ron said.

"He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff- but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville...I mean, who would?" And both boys burst out laughing.

Ginny looked at me angrily. SHE, was in fact, going with Neville.

Hermione then, conveniently, climbed through the portrait hole.

"Why weren't you three at dinner?" She asked.

"Because," Ginny said, "they've both just been turned down by the girls they asked to the ball!"

That shut the boys up from their laughter.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," Ron snapped. I smirked.

"All the good looking ones taken, Ron?" Hermione said. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find find someone somewhere who'll have you."

Ron gazed at Hermione as though he was seeing her in a whole new light.

"Oi, Hermione, Talitha," Ron said. "You're both girls."

"Well spotted!" Hermione said coldly.

"Well you can come with us!" Ron said. "Hermione will come with me, and Talitha with Harry."

"I already have a date, remember?" I said. Ron face palmed himself.

"Well- Hermione?"

"I can't," she snapped.

"Oh come on," Ron said impatiently. "We need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has..."

"I'm already going with someone!" Hermione said, blushing.

"No you're not!" Ron said. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Ron!" Ginny and I cried.

"Oh, did I?" Hermione snarled, "just because it's taken YOU three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl!" He said. "That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione said. "I'm going with someone else!"

And with that she stormed off without another word.

"She's lying," Ron mumbled.

"No she's not," I said, a bit cross with him.

"Who is it then?" Ron demanded.

"Not telling," I said.

"Oh come on!" Ron said.

"It's her business!" Ginny said.

"Right," Ron mumbled. "This is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I'll just-"

"I can't!" Ginny said sharply. "I'm going with Neville! He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought...well...I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year." She made a face that made me realize how miserably she was that she had to go with Neville. "I think I'll go have dinner."

And with that she walked out of the portrait hole, quicker than I'd ever seen her move.

"What's got into them?" Ron snapped.

"You're being insensitive!" I said. "You're acting like Hermione is the last person that would ever get a date- and that's downright unfair! She's very pretty and QUITE capable of getting a decent date. Not our fault you both took forever to realize we were waiting for you to ask us so we could go as a group- and with people we felt comfortable with!"

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but I got up and stormed out to join Ginny at dinner without looking back.


	13. Chapter 13

"It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food!" Fleur trilled in front of us as we walked down the snowy ground to head back to the Common Room. "I will not fit into my dress robes.

"Oooh there's a tragedy!" Hermione said. "She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

"Yes she does," I agreed, watching Fleur trace her hands down her sides and scoff loudly.

"Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" Ron asked abruptly.

Hermione looked at me with such annoyance that If I hadn't known that Ron was making her feel this way, I'd have asked if she'd gone mad. He kept doing that to her- randomly popping the question of who she was going with.

"I'm not telling you," Hermione said. "You'll make fun of me."

"You're joking, Weasley!" I heard Draco say from behind us. I gritted my teeth. Draco laughed. "You're not telling me someone's asked THAT to the ball? Not that long-molared Mudblood?"

I whipped around and marched up to him, and stomped on his foot.

"Talitha!" He cried, bending down.

"You're such a prat!" I snapped. "Besides- you asked a bloody wombat carcass to the ball!"

"You shut up!" Draco snarled. "You're going with a Weasley! You could've gone with someone sensible- Blaise was going to ask you!"

"To hell with Blaise and your whole friend group!" I said. "I wouldn't have said yes to him anyway- I was waiting for someone else to ask me!"

"Probably another Mudblood supporter-"

"Hello Professor Moody!" Hermione called, tiptoeing and waving at the nothingness that lay behind Draco. He whipped around and turned red.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" Hermione said, smirking and turning around to walk into the castle.

"Good one, Hermione," I said.

"Wait, Talitha!" Ron said. "Who did you want to ask you?"

"Nobody," I said quickly.

"But-"

"Nobody," I said, turning red and looking forward.

"Alright," Ron said. He turned to look at Hermione, then frowned. "Hermione, your teeth..."

"What about them?" She asked.

"Well they're different," Ron said. "I've just noticed."

"Did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?" She asked.

"No, I mean, they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you," Ron said. "They're all straight and- and normal sized."

Hermione smiled- and I realized Ron was right. Her teeth in fact were very different from how they'd been when I'd met her.

"Well," she said. "When I went up to Madame Pomfrey to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they got back to normal. And I just let her carry on a bit. Look- Pigwidgeon's back!"

Ron's tiny owl cooed and flew in, lingering by the top of the staircase. Ron ran up and grabbed the owl.

"Oh look at that weeny owl!" A third year girl said. "Isn't he CUTE?"

"Stupid little feathery git!" Ron said. "You bring letters to the addressee, you don't hang around showing off!"

The third year girls looked quite shocked- and cleared the way.

Ron handed the letter on Pigwidgeon's leg to Harry, and we trotted off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Luckily, the Common Room was too busy with their Christmas preparations to notice we'd come in with a letter. We were able to find a corner by a window that was now covered in snow, and Harry read out Sirius' letter- congratulating him on his Tournament's success.

"He sounds exactly like Moody," Harry mumbled. "Asking me to keep my eyes open. Constant vigilance! You'd think I wall around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls..."

"But he's right, Harry," Hermione said. "You have still got two tasks to do."

"Speaking of that," I said, "you really ought to have a look at that egg, you know-"

"Talitha, he's got ages!" Ron snapped. He then turned to Harry. "Want a game of chess, Harry?"

"Yeah okay," Harry said. "Come on, how'm I supposed to concentrate with all this noise going on? I won't even be able to hear the egg over this lot."

"Oh fine," Hermione mumbled as Ron took out the chessboard.

"I could whip both your butts any day," I said. "I'm a brilliant chess player."

"Yeah right," Ron said. "I'd like to see you try!"

This of course ended in me beating Harry once, and beating Ron...four times.

I woke up Christmas morning to a house elf staring me in the face.

"Dobby!" I screamed, jumping away from him- which resulted in me falling off the bed with blankets tangles around my legs.

"Dobby is sorry, miss!" Dobbby squeaked, covering his mouth. "Dobby is only wanting to wish Miss Talitha 'Merry Christmas' and bring her a present, miss! Talitha did say Dobby could come and see her sometimes, miss!"

"It's alright," I said, untangling my legs from the blankets and getting back onto the bed. Seems I hadn't screamed loud enough- no one had woken up.

"Can Dobby give Miss Talitha her present?" He asked.

"Yes," I said, "let me get you yours first."

I scrambled to my nightstand, where I'd prepared all my old shirts that were now too small for me. The two black ones and one blue had Quidditch designs, and the long sleeved red one was plain. I handed them to Dobby in a nice stack wrapped in a bow.

"Miss is too kind to Dobby!" He squealed, taking the shirts and hugging them to his chest. He took the blue one and put it on.

"I'm glad you like it!" I said with a smile. Dobby handed me a little packet, and I pulled out two different colored socks- one purple with a pattern of owls on it, and the other pink with a pattern of stars.

"That's so sweet!" I said, hugging him. "I love them- I'll put them on now."

I slipped each sock onto my bare feet, and wiggled my toes, which made Dobby squeal.

"Miss, Dobby would like to give Harry Potter his present as well!" Dobby said.

"Alright, let's go," I said, checking the wall clock to make sure it wasn't three o'clock in the morning. It was already six.

I walked past the small pile of presents at the foot of my bed and led Dobby out of the room, up the stairs and into the boys dormitory- where I found them all fast asleep.

"There's Harry," I said. I walked over to his bed and sat down, shaking him lightly. Dobby climbed up and sat on Harry's chest, leaning forward so his face was inches away from Harry's, staring at him the way he'd been staring at me when I woke up.

I shook Harry again, and he woke up, yelling.

"Dobby!" He cried. "Talitha!"

I burst out laughing as Harry also fell off the bed, awakening the other boys.

"Someone attacking you, Harry?" Seamus mumbled.

"Just Dobby and I," I said cheerfully. "You can all go back to sleep."

"Oh, hey Talitha," Seamus said, yawning. "And nah...presents!"

He leapt up, seeing the large pile at the foot of his bed.

The rest of the boys got up and started tearing open their presents.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby said. "Can Dobby give sir his present?"

"Course you can," Harry said, smiling sheepishly at me. "Er...I've got something for you too."

He quickly dug into his trunk and pulled out some old socks, handing them to Dobby.

"Socks are Dobby's favorite, favorite clothes, sir!" Dobby said excitedly. "I has seven now, and four shirts from Miss Talitha. But sir- they has made a mistake in the shop, Harry Potter, they is giving you two the same!"

He held up the socks and looked at them with wide eyes, which made me understand my present.

"Ah no, Harry, how come you didn't spot that?" Ron said, coming over with some violet socks. He handed them to Dobby. "Here you go, take these two to mix them properly- and here's your sweater."

Dobby hugged the sweater and socks to his chest, looking like he was about to cry.

"Sir is very kind!" Dobby said, bowing to Ron. "Dobby knew sir must be a good wizard, for he is Harry Potter's greatest friend, but Dobby did not know that he was also as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless-"

I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Dobby was so dramatic-

"They're only socks!" Ron said, turning pink.

He opened another present, and pulled out a Chudley Cannon hat. "Cool, thanks Harry!"

Dobby gave Harry a package- which was another pair of mismatched socks. One was red with broomsticks on it and the other green with Snitches.

"They're really...really...well thanks, Dobby," Harry said, putting them on. I lifted my legs up in the air to show off my mismatched socks too, which made Harry and Dobby both smile.

"Dobby must go now, sir and miss, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!" Dobby said, hurrying out of the dormitory with an excited wave.

"He's adorable," I sighed.

"Talitha!" Ron said. "How did you get a signed copy of this book?"

He held up Masters of the Brooms: the Path to Greatness, a book about how many famous Quidditch players became incredible. It was signed by Jasper Boone, one of the greatest Keepers of all time.

"I know people," I said, smiling at him. Ron held the book up to his face and kissed it, making me laugh.

Harry then unwrapped my present- a Famous Seeker catalog that showed techniques they used- of course including the famous Wronski Feint. It wasn't signed by anyone, but it was a special edition not available to the public.

"This is incredible," Harry said, "thank you."

"You're welcome," I said with an even bigger smile.

"I feel like a git now," Ron said. "I only had my mom knit you a sweater."

I gaped at him. "Really? Oh my- I must go put it on at once!"

I ran out of the boys dormitory and ran into mine, looking for Ron's present. I unwrapped it and saw a beautiful maroon sweater with the Talitha constellation on it. I put it on immediately, and felt happier than ever before.

I opened the rest of my presents since I was already there. A necklace from Hermione- which I could likely wear tonight. Candies from Draco, a bag of Dungbombs from the twins, and an Arithmancy notebook from Harry. My parents hadn't sent me anything, but I didn't mind.

With my Weasley sweater on me, I went downstairs and found the boys there- with Hermione.

"You are amazing," I said, pulling them in for a group hug.

"Did you like the sweater?" Ron asked.

"I love it!" I said. "I really like maroon- now Dobby and I can be twins."

We had a delicious breakfast of waffles, then Hermione and I spent most of the day doing Arithmancy work up in Gryffindor Tower. For lunch we had turkey and Christmas pudding, then went outside for a snowball fight.

"How do we split the teams?" Ron asked.

"Weasleys versus Harry, Talitha, and Hermione!" Ginny said mischievously.

"I'm not playing!" Hermione said, moving off to the side and touching her hair, raising an eyebrow to me. Ah yes, she had to keep her hair as dry as possible to ensure the solution she had prepared for tonight would work.

"Aw fine," Ron said. "How about-"

"Ron, Harry, and Talitha versus the twins and I!" Ginny said. I shrugged.

Then the war began. I nailed both twins in the face with a snowball, but got ambushed by them and Ginny in return, which resulted in me falling back into the snow.

I got up quickly and worked on creating a sort of fort by making a trench into the ground with my wand. I pulled Harry and Ron into it and we began to fire snowballs from there- the boys by throwing, and I with magic.

"Talitha, that's not fair!" George said.

"No one said we couldn't use magic!" I retorted. "It's perfectly legal!"

And with that I hit him in the face again.

At around five o'clock, Hermione announced that she was going back upstairs to get ready, which was Ginny and I's cue to follow her.

"What, you lot need three hours?" Ron as incredulously.

"Yes," I said, grabbing Ginny's hand to pull myself out of the trench.

"Who're you going with, Hermione?" Ron called. Hermione ignored him and walked into the castle, leaving Ginny and I to jog in after her.

"He's going to be so surprised when he sees!" Ginny squealed as we went into her dormitory so she could collect her things and come get ready in ours.

"He is," I said. "I can't wait to see his face."

I pulled out my emerald green robes and put them on, and earned many "ooh's" from the other girls in the dormitory.

"Those are beautiful, Talitha!" Parvati squealed as she put on her pink ones.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Who're you going with?"

"Harry!" She said. "My sister Padma is going with Ron."

"Lovely," I said, feeling Hermione looking at me.

Hermione first poured several bottles of some solution in her hair, which made the frizziness disappear and left her with beautiful, sleek hair.

"Oh Hermione you MUST leave it down!" I said, admiring how well it looked.

"I'm putting it in a bun," she said, shrugging as she tossed her head forward to put her hair up. Ginny pouted.

She came over, and I waved my wand to give her the elegant curls she'd asked me to do on her yesterday.

"Thanks, Talitha!" She said, looking at her hair in the mirror and skipping off to put on her lilac robes. Hermione was slipping into her periwinkle blue robes.

I went to the mirror and used some of the makeup my mother had bought me over the summer to add some more color to my face, and it turns out I didn't look worse- in fact I felt I looked better.

"Oh Talitha you look absolutely gorgeous!" Lavender giggled. I blushed and thanked her.

I slipped on some small heels I found at the bottom of my trunk, and put some perfume around my neck and my wrists.

"I'll be right back," I said. "I'm going to check on the boys."

I exited the dormitory and knocked on the door of the boys. Neville opened the door.

"Is Ron in there?" I asked. He nodded and let me in. Ron was standing by his bed, sulking about his dress robes.

"I knew you'd need those fixed," I said, walking closer to him and taking out my wand. I used a Severing Charm to get rid of the lace, then cut some of the uneven bits off and sewed them back together- finalizing it by making the dress robes entirely black.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "You're made them look decent- thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, turning to leave. I noticed Seamus and Dean were gaping at me.

"Hello," I said, smiling as I walked out. I walked back into the girls dormitory, feeling satisfied with how I looked.

"Ready, girls?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ginny said. "I'm going to meet Neville downstairs, see you all later!"

She scurried out without another word. Hermione, meanwhile, was struggling to get a necklace on. Parvati, Fay, Maritza, and Lavender all left- leaving Hermione and I alone in the dorm.

"I'll help you," I said, going over to clasp the necklace shut around her neck.

"Thank you," Hermione said, gulping. "Do you think it's too much- or not enough?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "Hermione Jean Granger, you look beautiful, keep everything the way it is," I said. "Don't add anything else." She smiled and nodded, moving away from the mirror so I could slip some earrings on and the necklace she'd given me.

"Shall we go, then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, let's," I said, walking out while pulling her by the arm to follow me.

The Common Room was almost entirely deserted now, since it seemed most people had already found their dates.

"Oh there's George!" Hermione said. I looked where she was pointing and saw George waiting by the fireplace, his hands in his pockets. I smiled and pulled Hermione further down the stairs. George turned and looked at us, and his mouth dropped open.

"Bloody hell," he said. "You two look incredible."

"Thank you," I said, putting my hand in the palm of his outstretched arm.

"The entrance hall will be full by now, let's all stick together," he said. I nodded and held Hermione's hand, helping her weave through the crowd with us.

"There's Viktor!" Hermione said, waving at us and disappearing into the vast crowd.

"I didn't even know this many people went to Hogwarts," I said. "In the Great Hall during mealtimes it doesn't look nearly this full."

George smirked, pulling me between a giggling group of girls.

"Champions over here, please!" I heard McGonagall's voice call near the entrance. I saw Krum and Hermione walk that way.

"I think we enter through the doors over here," George said, leading me into the Great Hall.

Sparkling silver frost lined the walls, and mistletoe was all over the place. There were little tables set up around the edges of the room with a large dance floor in the center.

"That food table is looking quite tempting," I mumbled to George.

"I'd rather like to steal all the cinnamon rolls before everyone else does," he said. I smirked and nodded.

Music began to play, and the doors of the Great Hall closed for a moment, then opened as the champions began to file in.

First was Fleur, with Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Roger Davies leading her in. Fleur seemed to be enjoying the attention, and kept smiling to herself, occasionally blowing kisses to boys in the crowd.

Then came Krum with Hermione, which caused many, many people to stare in disbelief. I saw that cow Pansy Parkinson gape at Hermione, apparently unable to come up with any good insults. My brother looked over at me from where they were standing, and nodded, then waved at me. I smiled and waved at him.

Cedric came next, arm in arm with Cho. I could see Harry staring at her, and felt a bit of pity for him since she'd rejected him for Cedric Diggory of all people.

Then Harry and Parvati came, and Parvati seemed to enjoy it more than Harry. He seemed eager to hide somewhere, whereas she was thrilled to be the center of attention- the date of one of the Triwizard champions.

We were urged to sit at the little tables when the Champions and their dates had gone forward to sit at the same table as all the judges. George and I sat with Fred, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia Spinnet.

There were little menus sitting on top of our plates, which confused me until I saw Dumbledore very clearly told his plate "pork chops," which caused them to appear before them.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we just went up to everyone's plates and asked for massive watermelons?" Lee said, which made Fred and George laugh.

Alicia and Angelina both asked for chicken alfredo, and I asked for bouillabaisse.

"You're sticking with French food?" George asked with a smirk. "I'm going to ask for an entire ox."

"I can't imagine how surprised the whole Hall would be if a giant ox carcass appeared in front of you," I said, smiling and eating a bit off my plate.

"You know," Fred said, "I could get used to this kind of service. Chicken stew!"

Lee didn't seem to know what to pick, so Alicia chose roast duck for him.

When we'd all eaten, the Weird Sisters took the stage and began playing a slow tune. The Champions and their dates got up to dance, and George and I couldn't help but laugh seeing Harry looking absolutely miserable dancing with Parvati.

"Come on, let's go," George said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

"A warning," I said, "I can't dance."

"Neither can I," George said, "that's what makes it fun."

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me too close for comfort, although I did not say anything.

George was actually not too bad of a dancer. We managed to get through the slow song without stepping on each other's feet, which was in my opinion a great accomplishment.

"All right, now the real music is beginning!" George said, whooping loudly as a faster song came on. He twirled me, tilting me slightly so he could catch me then prop me back up.

"You dance like it's a contest!" I said with a laugh, disconnecting from him to do a small portion of a complex tap routine I'd learned when I was little, which he would definitely be unable to replicate.

"You said you couldn't dance!" George complained. "How did you do that?" I shrugged and laughed. George tried to imitate me but failed.

We danced to about three more fast songs and two other slow songs before George decided he was exhausted and wanted to get drinks.

"This punch better be delicious!" I said, scurrying over to the drinks table as fast as my heels would permit me.

"How are you still moving so quickly?" George gasped. "I'm bloody exhausted- you dance like a maniac!"

"I dance like a maniac?," I asked with a short laugh. "YOU'RE the one who was trying to do that Russian dance and fell."

"Well," George said. "You did try to do that stomp click thing that made you trip, and would've made you fall to the floor if I hadn't caught you."

"Oh sod off!" I said, handing him his glass of punch.

"Is it bad that I'm hungry again?" George asked. I shrugged and sipped my punch, walking to where Harry and Ron were sitting down.

"Why aren't you two dancing?" I asked.

"Don't want to," Harry said glumly. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Hermione.

"I saw you two dancing!" I squealed to her. "You make a great pair!"

"It's quite fun," she agreed, sitting down in the empty chair beside Harry. "It's hot, isn't it? Viktor's just gone to get us some drinks."

"It is hot," I said. "George and I just came back from the punch table."

"Viktor is such a gentleman," Hermione said. "I did insist on going with him but-"

"VIKTOR?" Ron asked, with a hint of disgust in his voice. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Ron, what-" Hermione began.

"He's from Durmstrang!" Ron said. "He's competing agains Harry- against Hogwarts. You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

Hermione gaped at him. "Don't be so stupid! The enemy! Honestly- who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Talitha got his autograph for YOU! You've- You've got a model of him up in your dormitory!"

"I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?" Ron asked scathingly.

"So what if he did?" I asked angrily. "It's HER business, it shouldn't matter if he did!"

"Bet you were trying to get him to join spew," Ron said.

"No I wasn't!" Hermione shrieked. "If you really want to know, he said he'd been coming to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"

"That's his story!" Ron said. "He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with...he's just trying to get closer to Harry, get inside information on him, or get near enough to jinx him-"

"That's ridiculous, Ron!" I snapped. "Krum told me the day I asked for his autograph that he thought Hermione was pretty!"

"Yes exactly!" Hermione said. "And he hasn't asked me a single thing about Harry!"

"Then he's hoping you'll help him found out what his egg means!" Ron said. "I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions-"

"I've NEVER helped him work out the egg!" Hermione said. "How can you say something like that? I want Harry to win this tournament!"

"You've got a funny way of showing it!" Ron sneered.

"The whole tournament is about making friends with foreign wizards, Ron!" I said. "I don't understand why you're so upset!"

"No it's not!" Ron shouted. "It's about winning!"

"Ron," Harry said quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum-"

Ron scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are."

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione snarled, getting up and storming away.

"Ronald Weasley," I said, glaring at him. "You had NO right to get so cross with Hermione over having a date."

"Well-"

"NO!" I snapped, so loudly that many heads turned. "You're not a child! This isn't something to be complaining about! Why can't you be happy for her?"

Ron didn't say anything. Padma Patil looked angrily at him.

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" Padma asked. Ron shook his head. Padma scoffed and got up to join her sister and some Beauxbatons boys.

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" Krum asked from behind us.

"Down that way," I said. Krum nodded, smiled to me, and walked to where I'd told him.

"Made friends with Viktor Krum, have you?" Percy Weasley asked, coming over. George swooped in from where he'd been observing at a distance.

"Let's go dance some more, Talitha," he said, waving at his brothers and Harry and pulling me back onto the dance floor.

"Ron is such a git sometimes!" I said coldly as George spun me around and pulled me closer than before.

"Yeah he's like that," George said. "Big baby- a whole prat."

"Why's he got to be so mean to her?" I asked. "There isn't anything wrong with her going with Krum! He wasn't acting like this before."

"Personally," George said, "I think he's jealous."

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"I know so," George said. "I did overhear from Ginny and Lavender that you and Hermione were planning on going with Harry and Ron to go as friends but neither of them asked you two. Ron's probably jealous that he ended up with someone he didn't want to go with all because he was dumb and didn't ask Hermione before someone else asked her- which probably makes him feel angry with himself."

"You deduced all this from one conversation you heard?" I asked incredulously. "You're quite observant."

"I try to be," George said with a smirk. He pressed me closer to his chest, right as a slow song came on, and wrapped his arms around me. Blushing very crimson, I had no choice but to stay in his arms.

"You know Talitha," George said, looking me right in the eyes, "I think you should dress up like this more often."

"But I haven't done anything special!" I said. "I didn't do anything with my hair, I've just put a bit of makeup on is all."

"Well do that more often," George said. "You were already really pretty, but tonight..bloody fucking hell."

I blushed even more than I was already blushing, and looked down to hide it.

George took my face in his hands and lifted it up to be directly below his face. Oh no...he was going to kiss me.

And he did, he bent down slightly and pressed his lips onto mine.

George took his lips away from mine, then smiled and put them back where they'd been. I did not object.

At midnight, I was so exhausted I wanted to collapse. George and I had snogged so many times I'd lost count- and we'd danced at such a high intensity that I was sore. The Weird Sisters had already played their last song, and the ball was officially over. I truly wish it had lasted longer, but my tired feet said otherwise.

"That was absolutely amazing," George said, his arm around my shoulders. "We should do that again sometime."

I blushed and covered my mouth with my hand to suppress a small laugh. "Yes we should."

Quite honestly, I did like George. He was quite handsome and quite the gentleman. I suppose if I had to choose a boy I'd rather like to date it'd be him- although I wasn't sure if I was ready for that.

We entered Gryffindor Tower, and I saw Hermione sitting by herself on the couch.

"I'll let you get to Hermione," George said with a smile, twirling me around to face him and backing me up to lean on a wall, where he bent his head down and snogged me for a good while, then releasing me to sit with Hermione. I gave him a clumsy wave and a smile, then plopped down next to her.

"You and George?" She said, though she didn't sound overly excited. "You two are a good pair."

"What's wrong, Hermione?" I asked. The portrait hole swung open and Ron came in, by himself.

"Don't speak to him," I said in a warning tone.

"Have a good night with Vicky?" Ron asked scathingly.

"Hermione-"

She shot up and stomped her foot on the floor.

"What is the matter with you?" She cried. "Why're you so angry about it?!"

"Of all people, you chose to go with him?" Ron yelled. "You saw Harry and I didn't have dates!"

Harry walked in at that moment, and his eyes widened seeing the scene.

"Well if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" Hermione said, shaking with anger.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Ron snapped.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" Hermione cried, bursting into tears and storming up the staircase.

"Well," Ron spluttered to Harry as he came over. "Well- that just proves- completely missed the point."

"Oh Ron!" I said angrily. "You're such arse!"

And without another word I ran up to join Hermione, angrier than I had ever been with Ron.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning was a mess. Hermione woke up with horrid frizzy tangles, my feet were so sore I couldn't feel them, Lavender was sick from eating so much, Maritza had sprained her ankle the night before and now could hardly walk, Fay had started crying as soon as she woke up because of something that happened the night before, and Parvati had come back slightly drunk after hanging out with the Beauxbatons boys. It was quite correct to say that the morning after the ball was disastrous, although none of us regretted having gone to begin with.

"Hermione," I said. "You must never use this- what is it? Sleekeazy's Hair Potion ever again. Lesson to be learned."

"Oh I know!" Hermione whined as I pulled out the last tangle after about an hour of tugging. "I'm never straightening my hair to begin with."

"Well you could but not after you've used three entire bottles- that does not end well," I said, waving my hand over the trash bin so that Hermione's stray hairs would fall in.

"Is it bad that I don't feel like being angry with Ron?" Hermione said. "I'm so hurt with what he said but I don't have the heart to stop talking to him or anything."

"And I'm sure he feels the same," I said. "It's stupid to keep fighting- he said idiotic things. Just be civil to each other."

And they were, but it was scary. They were speaking normally but in an oddly formal way such as how one would speak to a teacher.

Harry and Ron did tell us about a conversation they'd overheard between Madame Maxime and Hagrid, revealing Hagrid was half giant.

"I assumed he was, honestly," I said. "He couldn't be a pure giant because they're about twenty feet tall."

Harry still had not figured out the egg's mystery, and had told me Cedric had recommended he take a bath with the egg- which he wasn't too sure about.

"Take a BATH with it?" Harry asked as we walked to Care of Magical Creatures. "But what difference will it make? Everytime I open it, all it does is wail."

"I dunno," I sighed. "You should still try to do it though, he might be right."

"Oh fine I will," Harry said. "But- wait a second, who is that?"

I looked to where he was facing and saw an old woman near Hagrid's cabin.

"Who're you?" I asked. "Where's Hagrid."

"My name is Professor Grubbly Plank," she said. "I'm your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher. This way please."

I stared at Harry in disbelief, and we joined with Ron and Hermione where Grubbly Plank was leading us- near the edge of the forest.

"Oooh!" Some of the girls cried, seeing a unicorn emerge.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" Lavender said. "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch."

The white unicorn was not appealing to me. Sure it was rather pretty, but I fancied dangerous creatures. Where were my five skrewts?

"Boys keep back," Grubbly Plank said. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it.."

I refused to step forward, and instead backed up to where the boys were. I stood next to Harry and Ron and crossed my arms.

"What do you reckon is wrong with Hagrid?" I asked. "I don't like this woman."

"He's just too ashamed to show his big, ugly face, Talitha," Draco said, tapping me on the shoulder and shoving a newspaper into my hands.

Harry snatched the newspaper and opened it. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and I crowded around him to read it.

It was an absolutely horrible article written by none other than Rita Skeeter, exposing Hagrid for being expelled in third year and calling him ferocious. My idiot brother had given a statement about being attacked by a hippogriff- and had even said Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm. He even said "we all hate Hagrid but are too scared to say anything." Rita wrote about the Blast Ended Skrewts and the burn on my arm, and about how I was the only one brave enough to get near them. She revealed Hagrid was a half giant, and basically accused him of being a supporter of Voldemort since most giants were!

"How did she find out?" Ron whispered. But I wasn't about to ponder on that.

"What do you mean we all hate Hagrid?" I spat in Draco's face, throwing the newspaper at him. "And flobberworms haven't even got teeth- and you only got attacked by the hippogriff because you were being STUPID!"

"Well at any rate I think it should put an end to the oaf's teaching career!" Draco said, smirking. "Half giant- and there was me thinking he'd just swallowed a bottle of Skele Gro when he was young. None of the mummiss and daddies are going to like this at all...They'll be worried he'll rat their kids, haha..."

"You absolute arse!" I cried, smacking Draco hard in the face with my open hand, which caused him to stagger sideways. "I cannot believe I'm related to you! Of all the evil things you've done this is the worst!"

"Miss Malfoy!" Grubbly Plank snapped. "Detention!"

"Thank you!" I spat back, unable to control my anger. "I'd like to go attend to the skrewts if you don't mind!"

"You may do that tonight," Grubbly Plank said coolly. "Now pay attention."

"I don't give a damn about those stupid unicorns," I hissed under my breath, turning away from Draco and glaring angrily at Grubbly Plank, who'd already earned a spot as a teacher I disliked.

"I hope she stays, that woman!" Parvati said at the end of the lesson, which made me even angrier.

"What about Hagrid?" Harry snapped at her, making me smirk when Parvati scowled.

"He can still be gamekeeper," she said in a hard voice, turning and walking away from Harry as fast as she could.

Hermione jogged to catch up to Ron, Harry, and I, who were all fuming mad.

"That was a wonderful lesson!" Hermione said. "I didn't know half the things she told us-"

"Look at this!" Harry said, taking the newspaper and shoving it under Hermione's nose. Hermione took it and read it, gaping at it in horror.

"How did that horrible Skeeter woman find out?" Hermione snarled, "you don't think Hagrid told her?"

"He can't have," Harry said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. "He never even told us, did he? I reckon she was so mad he wouldn't give her loads of horrible stuff about me, she went ferreting around to get him back."

"Could she have heard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball?" I asked.

"We'd have seen her in the garden!" Ron said. "Anyways, she's not even supposed to be coming here anymore. Hagrid said Dumbledore banned her."

"Maybe's she's got an Invisibility Cloak!" Harry said, spilling some of his chicken casserole onto my plate. "Sort of thing she'd do, isn't it, hide in bushes listening to people."

"Like you and Ron did, you mean," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at them.

"We weren't trying to hear him!" Ron said. "We didn't have any choice! The stupid prat, talking about his giantess mother where anyone could have heard him!"

"We've got to go and see him," Harry said. "Tell him we want him back. You do want him back, right Hermione?"

Hermione turned slightly pink. "I-well I'm not going to pretend it didn't make a nice change, having a proper lesson for once- but I do want Hagrid back, of course I do!"

"I think his lessons are more proper," I said, biting into a roll of bread. "Unicorns are too boring- now dangerous animals are fun."

"You'd probably enjoy the lesson if he brought a dragon," Ron said. "And you would've loved Buckbeak."

"I would have, yes," I said thoughtfully, feeling my anger rise up again at the thought of my stupid brother and all the trouble he'd caused.

Hagrid was nowhere to be found, and I'd grown miserable under Grubbly Planks authority since she kept using such boring creatures.

"I just don't understand why we can't bring a manticore to Hogwarts and learn about it," I said. "Those are cool."

"Don't skrewts come from manticores?" George asked, leaning onto my shoulder to observe the essay I was writing about stupid Bowtruckles.

"They do," I said. "Which makes them interesting."

"And dangerous," George added.

"What's life without a little danger?" I said, smirking.

George sighed loudly. "Are you sure you're okay with not going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes I'm sure," I said. "We've both got loads of homework to get done."

"I know that," George said. "I just feel bad since I asked you to stay behind rather than take you on a proper date or something."

"We're still spending time together," I said, smiling. George nodded and put his arm around me, closing his eyes.

The rest of the day was spent doing homework, but at least I finished it. George had gotten quite a bit done too but for the most part he'd really just slept on my lap while I did my assignments.

When nightfall came the trio arrived from their day at Hogsmeade, announcing that Hermione had yelled at Rita Skeeter and that Bagman had offered to help Harry with the egg, and that Dumbledore had convinced Hagrid to teach again.

"You lot always have something interesting happen to you," I said, holding up my essay on a new Arithmancy method.

"Ooh that reminds me I've got loads of homework to do," Hermione said, gritting her teeth and going upstairs.

"I dunno how I'm going to finish all the homework I have," Ron said. "Might skive off lessons on Monday to finish."

"But then you'll just have more," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn it," Ron said.

Harry came over to me and sat down, putting his face in his hands.

"I haven't actually figured out anything to do with the egg," he mumbled into his hands. "I'm screwed."

"Not if I can help it," I said. "Just do what Cedric said, it can't hurt."

"I shouldn't be asking you for help anymore but could you come with me?" Harry asked. "I don't want Hermione to know I haven't figured it out and don't want to bother Ron."

"Sure," I said. "When do you want to break into the Prefect's Bathroom?"

"How about Thursday night?" Harry asked.

"That works," I said, smiling.

On Thursday, Harry and I snuck out with the Invisibility Cloak on and crept up two flights of stairs to enter the bathroom.

The bath wasn't small like it normally would've been- it was enormous, like a whole pool. Harry and I had both brought swimming trunks/suits to wear, and did a few laps around the pool, then going near the edge and finding several taps that we learned let out colorful bubbles. Next thing we knew the entire pool was full of multicolored bubbles and it was impossible to swim in.

"I don't understand how this is supposed to help me solve the egg," Harry said glumly, making shapes out of the clusters of foam.

"That'll come in a bit," I said. "Open it now maybe."

Harry popped the egg open and the wail emitted from it, so he shut it immediately.

"Bloody hell," I said. "Sounds awful. It's almost like someone screaming in another language, like-"

My eyes opened wide.

"Harry," I said slowly, "this is going to sound crazy...but open it underwater and listen..."

He nodded and placed the egg under water. We both put our heads inside, and Harry popped the egg open again.

This time there was no wailing, but a sweet melody.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour- the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

I gasped and shot out of the water at the same time as Harry.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Harry asked.

"I know what it is," I said. "But YOU have to figure it out..."

Harry looked around, and his eyes fixated on a picture of a sleeping mermaid that resided on the wall.

"Are there mermaids in the Black Lake?" He asked softly.

"Yes!" I said. "You've got it! Mermaids can't sing above the ground- that's why the egg screeched out of water but sounded normally in the water."

"oooh very good," a voice said. "It took Diggory much longer than that."

From the edge of the pool a figure materialized- a ghost.

"Hello Myrtle," Harry said.

"Hi," I said.

Myrtle looked at me curiously. "Who's this, Harry?"

"My friend Talitha," Harry said. "You probably haven't met her, she's new here."

"Yes I don't think I have," Myrtle said. "Otherwise I might've seen her when you and your friends brewed that potion in my bathroom...you haven't visited in so long..."

I smirked and saw Harry turn red. The ghost had a crush on him!

"Been busy," Harry said, looking back at the egg. "Let's see, mermaids in the Black Lake...they're bound to be at the very bottom..."

His eyes widened and he looked at me.

"How am I supposed to breathe?" He asked.

Myrtle suddenly teared up. "Tactless! Talking about breathing in front of me! When I can't-when I haven't- not for ages!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry said. "I didn't mean to."

Myrtle continued to sulk and I pursed my lips.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said. "I memorized the song- did you?"

"Yes," I said. "Let's go."

I got out of the water and grabbed one of the towels, drying myself off. I turned and saw Harry was staring. When I caught his glance he looked away quickly. I wonder if I look decent in a swimsuit, because otherwise I'd be quite embarrassed that he was staring...

Harry took out a piece of parchment, which he said was the Marauder's Map.

"Coast is clear," he said. "Filch and his cat are in their office, Peeves is upstairs."

"Bye Myrtle," I said, nodding to Harry.

"Ooh please visit me soon- both of you," she said, waving as Harry draped the Cloak over both of us.

We had walked down the hall and were nearing the staircase when Harry pointed out something odd on the map- Barty Crouch was in Snape's office.

"What the hell?" I asked. "Crouch- HERE?"

"Want to go check it out?" Harry asked. "We don't have to if you want to get back-"

"Oh no I definitely want to check it out," I said. "Maybe we can discover what Crouch has been up to with all his absences."

We had scurried along half the staircase, when Harry tripled, and his leg sank into the trick step that I knew Neville Longbottom always forgot to jump. I almost tumbled down with him, but managed to keep my footing. The egg and the Marauder's Map both flew out of Harry's hands. The map landed on the floor a bit a ways below us, out of both of our reaches. We'd need to take the cloak off to retrieve it. The egg hit the ground with a loud thump, burst open and screeched.

"PEEVES!"

Filch, the caretaker, hobbled over immediately, his cat at his heels.

He grabbed the egg, closed it, and looked at it, suddenly realizing what it was.

"My sweet!" He said to his cat, "this is a Triwizard clue! PEEVES! YOU HAVE BEEN STEALING!"

Filch began to prowl around for Peeves, and I tried desperately to lift Harry out of the gap his leg was in, but it was near impossible when trying to keep the Cloak on and not tumbling down the steps into Filch's view.

"Filch? What's going on?" Snape asked suddenly, appearing at the foot of the stairs.

"It's Peeves, Professor," Filch said, "he threw this egg down the stairs."

"Peeves?" Snape asked. "But Peeves couldn't get into my office."

"The egg was in your office, Professor?" Filch asked.

"No, but I passed my office and saw the torches lit and the cupboard door ajar. Somebody has been searching it!" Snape snarled.

"But Peeves couldn't," Filch said.

"I know that!" Snape said. "I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break!"

Filch's cat began to draw nearer to us, and I realized Harry and I must smell heavily of all the soap bubbles we'd put in the pool.

There was a clunk, and I turned and saw Professor Moody had appeared at the foot of the stairs. Crap- he could see through Invisibility Cloaks.

"Pajama Party, is it?" He growled to Snape and Filch.

"Peeves threw this egg downstairs and Snape heard someone break into his office," Filch said.

Moody stepped closer to them. His magical eye zoomed over both Snape and Filch then fixated on Harry and I.

My heart jumped to my throat. He could expose us now, if he wanted to, then we'd really get in trouble.

But he didn't. He looked away from us and back at Snape.

"Did I hear that correctly, Snape?" He asked slowly. "Someone broke into your office?"

I waved my hands wildly from under the cloak, and mouthed "It wasn't us! It wasn't us!" In a desperate attempt to make sure Moody didn't reveal where we were. His magical eye saw me, and he huffed- which allowed me to breathe easily again.

"So you reckon it's a student after potions ingredients, eh?" Moody asked. "Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?"

"You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody!" Snape said coldly. "As you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself."

Moody smiled- which was something I'd never seen him do before. "Auror's privilege, Snape. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye-"

"Dumbledore happens to trust me!" Snape said. "I refuse to believe he gave you orders to search my office."

"Of course Dumbledore trusts you!" Moody growled. "He's a trusting man, isn't he? Believes in second chances. But me- I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"

Snape stared angrily at Moody, then suddenly gripped his left forearm as though it'd hurt him. Right in the spot where I knew my father had his Dark Mark.

"Get back to bed, Snape," Moody said, laughing.

"You don't have any authority to send me anywhere!" Snape hissed. "I have as much right to prowl this school after dark as you do!"

"Prowl away!" Moody said coldly. "I look forward to meeting you in a dark corridor some time... You've dropped something, by the way."

Harry's mouth dropped open in horror, and I saw Moody point at the Marauder's Map. We both raised our arms wildly. Harry was mouthing "it's mine, MINE!"

Snape seemed to realize something about the paper, and bent down to grab it, but Moody summoned it faster.

"My mistake," he said. "It's mine- must've dropped it earlier."

Snape had begun to look in all directions.

"Potter," he sneered. "That egg is Potter's egg. That piece of parchment belongs to Potter. I have seen it before, I recognize it! Potter is here! Potter, in his Invisibility Cloak!"

For a horrible moment Snape looked straight at us, and began to walk towards us. Then at the last second he stopped and peered over the stairs at an angle, trying to see the hallway above.

"There's nothing there, Snape!" Moody barked. "But I'll be happy to tell the headmaster how quickly your mind jumped to Harry Potter! He'll be interested to know who's got it in for that boy. And so am I Snape, very interested."

Snape looked at Moody, breathing heavily.

"I merely thought," he said. "That if Potter was wandering around after hours again...it's an unfortunate habit of his...he should be stopped. For- for his own safety."

Moody grinned. "Ah I see. Got Potter's best interests at heart, have you?"

Snape glared angrily at Moody, full of loathing. "I think I will go back to bed."

"Best idea you've had all night," Moody said. "Now Filch, if you'll just give me that egg-"

"No!" Filch said. "Professor, this is evidence of Peeves' treachery!"

"It is property of one of the champions," Moody said. "Hand it over now."

Muttering some sort of curse, Filch gave it over reluctantly.

Snape and Filch then both departed, and once they had gone quite far away, Moody chuckled and turned to us.

"Close shave, Potter and Malfoy," he said.

"Yeah, thanks," I squeaked, my heart rate going back down to normal. I got up and pulled Harry out, the Invisibility Cloak falling off me. Harry draped it over me again, and Moody chuckled.

"What is this thing?" He asked, holding up the map.

"Map of Hogwarts," Harry said.

"This is some map, Potter!" Moody whispered.

"It's quite useful," Harry said.

"You two didn't happen to see who broke into Snape's office on this map, did you?" Moody asked. I looked at Harry, who nodded.

"We did," I said. "Barty Crouch."

At this, Moody's eye went haywire and began to spin, and he himself looked very alarmed. Why was he so afraid? It was just Barty Crouch. Surely the best Auror ever wasn't afraid of him?

"Well he's not here anymore," Moody said. I tried to peer over to check, but Moody snatched the map up and brought it closer to his face, which was quite suspicious.

"Why do you reckon Mr Crouch wanted to look around Snape's office?" Harry whispered to me.

"Put it this way," Moody said, answering before I could say anything. "They say old Mad Eye's obsessed with catching Dark wizards...but I'm nothing compared to Barty Crouch."

"What if Crouch thinks something is going on?" Harry asked. "Like with all the odd stuff that's been happening lately. The Dark Mark at the world cup and Death Eaters and everything."

"You're a sharp boy, Potter," Moody said. "He could be thinking along those lines. Oh if there's one thing I hate it's a Death Eater who walked free."

Moody's eye fixated on me, and I knew he was talking about my father...which made me believe perhaps Crouch had been a Death Eater too.

"Can I borrow this map?" Moody asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Good boy," Moody said. "I can make good use of this, this might be exactly what I've been looking for. Right, bed you two."

Harry gripped my arm and pulled me down carefully to the bottom of the staircase.

"You ever thought of a career as an Auror, Potter?" Moody asked.

"No," Harry said.

"You want to consider it," Moody said. "Yes indeed. I'm guessing you two weren't just taking that egg for a walk tonight?"

"Er no," Harry said. "I've been working out the clue with Talitha's help."

"Nothing like a nighttime stroll to give you ideas," Moody said with a wink. "See you in the morning."

And with that he strolled back to his office, staring intently at the Marauder's Map.

"That was very close," I mumbled. "Wonder what Crouch was doing here."

"Who knows," Harry said, as the portrait hole swung open. "Something is up, if he claims to be too ill to come to important events yet can stroll around the school looking for something of interest...."


	15. Chapter 15

"You said you'd already worked out that egg clue!" Hermione said in an annoyed voice.

"I just need to sort of fine tune it, all right?" Harry asked.

"Please just let us tell you about Snape and Moody!" I said, ducking as Professor Flitwick flew past us thanks to Neville's Banishing charm.

Harry began to tell the story, and I filled in on parts he forgot. Hermione didn't seem to pleased that we'd barely managed not to get caught, but Ron was excited.

"Snape said Moody's searched his office as well?" Ron asked, "d'you reckon Moody's here to keep an eye on Snape as well as Karkaroff?"

"It would make sense," I said. "I doubt that's what Dumbledore specifically asked him but that's what he's doing."

"Moody said Dumbledore only lets Snape stay here because he's giving him a second chance or something," Harry said.

"And he clutched his forearm where the Dark Mark is," I said. "Plus Snape's friendly with my father- I think he was a Death Eater and Dumbledore is protecting him!"

"Maybe Moody knows that," Ron said. "And maybe he thinks Snape put your name in the Goblet of Fire!"

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said. "We thought Snape was trying to kill Harry before, and it turned out he was saving Harry's life, remember?"

She Banished a cushion into the box Flitwick told us to aim for, and I imitated her, raising my eyebrow. "We still can't fully trust Snape. You've SEEN how awful he's been with Harry lately. And Moody thinks something is up too!"

"I don't care what Moody says," Hermione said. "Dumbledore's not stupid. He was right to trust Hagrid and Professor Lupin even though loads of people wouldn't have given them jobs, so why shouldn't he be right about Snape?"

"Um, Quirrel and Lockhart?" I scoffed. "Quirrel had Voldemort on the back of his bloody head and Lockhart was a fake! Even Dumbledore can make mistakes!"

"Exactly," Ron said, "why would all these Dark catchers be searching his office?"

"Why has Crouch been pretending he's ill anyway?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron and I. "It's a bit funny isn't it, that he can't come to the Yule Ball but he can come here at midnight."

"That's true," I said. "I was thinking the same thing. Something serious is going on."

A cushion hit me in the face, and I sent it right back to Pansy with even more force than her spell could muster, earning a smirk from Hermione.

"What even is your plan for the second task, Harry?" She asked.

Harry then explained something called an Aqua Lung, which would help him survive underwater. It seemed like a brilliant plan except Summoning an Aqua Lung from London would definitely catch the eyes of the Muggles.

"Of course the ideal solution would be for you to Transfigure yourself into a submarine or something," Hermione said.

"What's a submarine?" I asked.

"We'll explain that later," Harry said, trying to cast the Banishing Charm and being unsuccessful.

Two days before the task, Harry received an owl from Sirius asking for the next Hogsmeade date, which surely meant we would be meeting him soon.

Unfortunately Hagrid's return hadn't meant the return of more interesting creatures. For some reason he'd continued with unicorns instead of the skrewts. Sure there were only two left (Juniper and Luke) but I'd rather learn about them than unicorn foals- they were downright boring.

The night before the task was the absolute worst. I didn't know for sure what the poem meant although I had a pretty good idea, and I'd told Harry it was likely he'd need to rescue a valuable possession of his within an hour. The problem lay in how Harry was going to breathe underwater. Since dinner we'd been in the library, surrounded by a massive pile of books, trying to figure it out.

"I don't reckon it can be done!" Ron said. "There's nothing. Closest was that thing to dry up puddles and ponds, that Drought Charm, but that was nowhere near powerful enough to drain the lake."

"There must be something," Hermione said. "They'd never have set a task that was undoable."

"Oi," Fred said, coming over, "McGonagall wants to see Ron and Hermione."

George waved at me, smiling.

We'd decided we were both not prepared to become a couple, and had chosen to remain friends. There were no hard feelings on either end, we simply knew it wasn't the best time to begin anything. We hardly knew each other to begin with, and we didn't want things to end ugly. Our best option was to quit while we were ahead and begin something when we were sure we were both prepared for it.

"Why does she want to see us?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," George said. "She was looking a bit grim though."

"We're supposed to take you to her office," Fred said.

"Alright," Hermione said reluctantly. "We'll meet you back in the common room. Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"

"Right," Harry and I said. The twins waved to us, and departed with Ron and Hermione.

"I was thinking perhaps they might be getting in trouble for helping me so much," Harry said. "But they didn't take you so I assume it can't be that."

"Probably something else," I said. "Can't be anything too bad, can it? Let's be optimistic."

And we were optimistic, all while trying to find any bit of useful information. At eight o'clock, Madame Pince kicked us out of the library. Harry and I left with many books in our arms, wondering where the bloody hell Ron and and Hermione were.

We returned to the Common Room and found they were not there. However, several Gryffindors wished Harry luck for tomorrow and were all very excited to see what he was going to do.

"I wish they wouldn't," Harry said.

"Wouldn't wish you luck?" I asked.

"Be so confident that I'll do good," he said. "We still haven't figured anything out."

Hermione's cat Crookshanks came to accompany us at around eleven o'clock as we continued to research. Hermione and Ron were still gone, and we'd already been through ten entire books with no luck on finding anything useful.

"That's it," Harry said. "These books are useless- we have to go back to the library."

"Grab your cloak then," I said, picking up my pile of books.

Harry went upstairs to get his Cloak and came back, draping it over us and the books. We walked quickly and quietly to the library, my heart beating fast the entire time out of fear that I'd trip and drop all the heavy books and blow our cover.

"Lumos," Harry said, pushing open the library door for me to slip in with my pile, followed by him with his.

I put all the books back from where we'd gotten them while Harry searched the shelves. When my task was done, I helped search too. We were finding absolutely nothing. There were many books about lakes and water and creatures an whatnot, but nothing about breathing underwater.

I went to the Restricted Section to look for potions that might help. Everything I found was too complex to brew and would take very long to make. The effects of it would not last an hour either, which made it entirely useless.

By two o'clock in the morning, Harry and I were so dead tired it wasn't even worth searching anymore. At three, Harry gave out and fell asleep on the floor beside a large pile of Transfiguration and Charms books, which had likely proved to be useless as well. By four, I could hardly keep my eyes open but I kept going because I knew we had to figure something out.

It came to the point that my eyes couldn't take it. I grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and went to the nearest lavatory and splashed cold water in my face, which sort of helped. I went back to the library and kept looking.

I'd checked Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions books for something that might help- but nothing. I went to the Herbology section, and was searching- until I found it.

"Gillyweed!" I said wearily. "Bloody hell where are we going to get Gillyweed at this time?"

I checked the clock. Five in the morning. I sighed loudly and went to where Harry was, and tried to shake him awake.

"Harry," I yawned, "I've found something...."

He didn't wake up. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Maybe I'd take a small nap....

I woke up, seeing sunlight coming through the windows.

"Harry Potter must wake up, sir!" I heard Dobby's voice say.

I turned and saw Dobby on top of Harry, poking him aggressively.

"Dobby?" I mumbled. I gripped Harry's arm and shook it, which made his eyes snap open.

"Harry Potter needs to hurry!" Dobby said. "The second task starts in ten minutes-"

"Ten minutes?" I squeaked, grabbing Harry's arm and seeing he was right- his clock read twenty past nine.

Harry shot up, then looked miserably at me.

"I found out something called Gillyweed will work!" I said. "But I haven't any idea where we can find it!"

"I'm not doing the task!" Harry said, groaning and sitting back down.

"Harry Potter will do the task!" Dobby said. "Dobby knows, sir, Harry Potter has to go into the lake and find his Wheezy and take his Wheezy back from the merpeople!"

"What?" I asked.

"Wheezy who is giving Dobby his sweater!" Dobby said.

"They've got Ron?" Harry gasped.

"The thing Harry Potter will miss most, sir!" Dobby said. That's when it dawned on me- Harry would miss Ron most, and Krum would miss Hermione most. That's why they'd never come back.

"Dobby has Gillyweed, sir!" Dobby said. "It will make Harry Potter breathe underwater, sir!"

He held out some Gillyweed for Harry. I leaned forward and hugged Dobby tightly.

"You've done it Dobby!" I said happily. "Thank you!"

"Miss is too kind!" Dobby said. "Now Dobby is supposed to be in the kitchens, sir! Dobby will be missed- good luck Harry Potter sir, good luck!"

Harry nodded to me and pocketed the Gillyweed, sprinting out of the library.

I lingered behind until about 10 o'clock to put the books away and make sure I was dressed appropriately before going down to watch the task.

When I arrived, all the champions had already been in the lake for half an hour. All that could be done was to wait.

"Talitha!" Draco said, calling me over to sit with him. Reluctantly, I went and sat beside him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To sit with my sister," he said, scowling.

"Well you sure don't act like a brother anywhere around here," I hissed. "Were you not the one who asked for me to be transferred here to go to the same school?"

"It's not my fault you're friends with that Potter!" Draco sneered. "You're surrounding yourself with Mudblood lovers!"

"Stop calling them that," I spat. "I'd rather be friends with them than with you."

"You're a Malfoy, Talitha!" Draco said. "You're not supposed to be associating with blood traitors."

"Why not associate with blood traitors?" I asked. "Because according to you and our parents, I am a blood traitor."

"But you can still try and be more dignified about who you hang out with!" Draco said. "Come on...give it a try..you could be with Blaise too- he's a good guy."

"I will not date a Slytherin," I said, gritting my teeth. "And I won't associate myself with Slytherins because all you lot do is be rude to my friends. I have chosen to be different, and if you can't accept that then I don't care- you may stop talking to me all you want. I'm not even going to live with you anymore, so it doesn't matter!"

I got up and moved to sit with the twins, who were further ahead in the stands placing bets.

"Had a row with someone?" George asked, seeing me angry.

"My brother," I said. "He's a prick. I hate him."

"Despite the fact that Malfoy is who you happen to be related to, it's strange," Fred said.

"What's strange?" I asked.

"That you don't get along," George said. "All seven of us get along well."

"More like six," Fred said. "Percy's a sort of prat- but we all love each other even if we're mean."

"Yeah," I said. "Definitely not true for Draco and I. Most children of those cruel Purebloods are like that- the siblings never get along. They don't like making attachments with each other. Usually the only siblings that really get along well are those of the same gender. Besides, to them I'm a blood traitor- it creates more of a dislike for me in general."

"Well at least you get to live with your aunt right?" Fred said. "She knows our parents- she'll be nice."

"That is going to be nice yes," I said. "But I do wish I had a better relationship with my brother because well...he's my brother."

"Did you use to get along with him when you were little?" George asked.

"Sort of," I said. "My parents always gave him more since he was a boy. They didn't like girls too much- and besides, I showed signs of liking Muggle borns since I was younger so I've been on their bad side for quite some time."

"That's ridiculous," Fred said. "You're their child."

"They're still ashamed of me though," I said, looking forward and onto the surface of the Black Lake.

Suddenly Fleur came out, screaming. Her arms were full of bites and scratches, and she was bleeding.

"What happened?" I cried, standing up with everyone else to watch the scene below. Fleur was lifted out of the water, and she was shaking. She must have been attacked by something.

As Madame Maxime began to fuss over her, I felt a sense of worry. What had happened to Harry? Was he alright?

Cedric popped out of the water next, with Cho in his arms. There was a great commotion- and then Krum came, his head that of a shark suddenly becoming human again. He lifted Hermione out of the water, and I got up and ran down to the platform where everyone was.

"Hermione!" I cried, grabbing one of the towels set aside and wrapping it around her. Hermione coughed.

"D-Did you guys figure anything out?" She asked.

"I was up til five finding information- and Harry and I both slept in," I said. Hermione sighed, looking at the water.

"Where is he?" She asked. "Is he out yet?"

"No," I said. "Everyone's out of the water but him."

And then suddenly, off to the distance, three heads popped out of the water.

Out of impulse, Fleur, Percy, and I ran into the water as Harry and Ron swam over with a little blonde girl I knew to be Fleur's younger sister.

I swam and pulled Harry so his head was above water. He also looked like he'd been attacked by something, though not as severely as Fleur.

"It was ze grindylows," Fleur told her sister, hugging her as she brought her to the platform. "Zey attacked me...oh Gabrielle, I thought...I thought..."

I helped Harry climb up, and he was immediately taken by Madame Pomfrey- who gave him some hot potion and wrapped him in a towel.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione said.

Krum came over in his towel and stood beside Hermione. "You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny."

I took it out of Hermione's hair and dropped it to the floor, where it scurried off to the side.

"How long did it take you to find the place?" I asked.

"Not too long," Harry muttered, although I sensed something about it was bothering him.

Dumbledore was near the edge of the platform, conversing with what appeared to be a chief merperson. She was a wild and ferocious looking female with very pretty eyes and a very shiny tail. Apparently Dumbledore spoke mermish.

"I want to learn mermish," I said to Harry as Dumbledore rounded up the judges for a quick conversation.

Madame Pomfrey attempted to give Fleur a hot potion too but she refused to take it.

"Look after Gabrielle," she told her. Then she came over to Harry. "You saved 'er! Even though she was not your 'ostage!"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

Fleur kissed Harry twice on each cheek, which I noticed made Hermione smirk.

Then Fleur turned to Ron. "And you too- you 'elped!"

"Yeah bit," Ron said, which earned him kisses from Fleur too. Hermione now looked angry, and I shot her a warning look.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ludo Bagman said, coming over to the platform. "Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions as follows..."

I looked excitedly toward all the judges as they filed in behind Bagman. Madame Pomfrey pulled me back and put a towel around me- which I took quickly to step back up beside Harry.

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty five points."

"I deserve zero!" Fleur said.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him forty seven points."

"If he came late then I definitely did," Harry said miserably.

"Oh shut up I doubt the time matters now since everyone came late," I said, taking Harry's hand and squeezing it.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Krum looked disappointed, and Karkaroff proud. Hermione went to console Krum, which I noticed made him appear happier.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informa us that Mr Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

I smiled to Harry, and Ron and Hermione looked like they were happy but somewhat disappointed.

"Most of the judges," Bagman said, shooting Karkaroff a nasty glare, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However...Mr Potter's score is forty five points."

"You're tied with Cedric!" I squealed, hugging Harry tightly. Hermione came to join the hug too, and I noticed Krum looked annoyed.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty fourth of June," Bagman said. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

"Bloody hell," Harry murmured to me. "When we go to Hogsmeade I'm buying Dobby a pair of socks for every day of the year for getting the gillyweed- and you loads of candy for staying up with me."

"You don't have to get me anything!" I said. "I'm glad to help."

"I'll get you something," Harry whispered in my ear, continuing to hug me. "You always stay up with me to help me. You did for the first task and for this one. I hardly know you, and you've been the most supportive. Talitha, I honestly think that I'd miss you more than anyone else."


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius had arranged where to meet us at Hogsmeade by the following day, which made us all quite happy- until the Slytherins ruined our day.

"Hey Granger!" Pansy said, cackling. "You might find something of interest here!"

She threw the roll of newspaper and I caught it, giving her a nasty look as we were beckoned into the classroom by Snape.

Reading the article made me fuming mad. Rita Skeeter was at it again- only this time she was ruining Hermione's life. She said that Harry and Hermione were dating, and then talked about how Hermione caught Krum's eye and had been toying with both of their affections. It said something Hermione had mentioned to me in secret- that Krum invited her to visit him in Bulgaria and said he had "never felt this way about any other girl." Then of course Pansy gave a testimony as a "pretty and vivacious fourth year student." She said Hermione was probably making love potions since she was so ugly.

"I told you!" Ron hissed. "I told you not to annoy Rita Skeeter! She's made you out to be some sort of- of scarlet woman!"

"Scarlet woman?" Hermione snapped.

"It's what my mom calls them!" Ron said.

"Nevermind the article, Hermione!" I said, glaring at the laughing Slytherins. "This is rubbish!"

"How could she have known though?" Hermione murmured.

"Known what?" Ron asked. "You haven't been mixing up Love Potions, have you?"

"Don't be stupid," I said. "Of course she hasn't."

"How did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?" Hermione asked, blushing. Ron gaped at her, dropping his pestle.

"He asked me right after he'd pulled me out of the lake!" Hermione said. "After he'd gotten rid of his shark's head. He pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear, and he said, if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to-"

"And what did you say?" Ron asked, clearly very anxious to know all the details.

"And he did say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else," Hermione continued, turning very red.

"But how could Skeeter have heard him?" I asked. "I didn't see her there- maybe she has got an Invisibility Cloak and sneaked onto the grounds to watch the second task!"

"And what did you say?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Well I was too busy seeing whether you and Harry where okay to-" Hermione began.

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger," Snape said coldly from behind us, "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Snape came over and took the copy of the newspaper from my hands. "Another ten points from Gryffindor for reading magazines during class. Oh but of course...Potter has to keep up with his press cuttings."

The Slytherins burst into laughter- which egged Snape on to the point where he began to read the article out loud. He kept pausing at the end of every sentence to give the Slytherins time to laugh. Hermione was absolutely scarlet now, and Ron, Harry, and I were gritting our teeth so hard we could've broken them.

"...Harry Potter's well wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate," Snape said. He smirked maliciously. "Well, I think I had better separate the four of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than on your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss Granger sit with Miss Bulstrode, Miss Malfoy sit with Miss Parkinson, and Potter- that table in front of my desk. Move. Now."

I cursed internally and moved to sit next to Pansy, glaring at her angrily.

"You, pretty and vivacious?" I hissed under my breath so only she could hear. "What universe are we in?"

Pansy was about to make a remark, but Snape began speaking.

"All this press attention seems to have inflated your already over large head, Potter," he said.

He then continued to tell Harry all sorts of evil things, but I was no longer paying attention. I continued to make my potion.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Snape said.

The door opened and Karkaroff stepped in, looking agitated.

"We need to talk," he said so quietly I barely heard him. I noticed Harry was clearly paying attention to what was being said, so I ignored them and kept cutting my ginger roots.

Karkaroff lingered in the back corner for the rest of the class period. Hermione and I were the only ones successful with making a proper potion, and Snape was unable to criticize anything. The bell rang, and I noticed Harry spilled some armadillo bile in an attempt to linger behind and clean it up. Smart.

"Let me help you, Harry," I said. "Your rag isn't big enough to clean it all up."

I ducked down next to him.

"What's so urgent?" Snape hissed at Karkaroff.

"This!" Karkaroff hissed, pulling up his sleeve and showing his left forearm to Snape.

I looked at Harry. "Dark Mark," I mouthed.

"Put it away!" Snape snarled.

"But you must have noticed-"

"We can talk later, Karkaroff!" Snape spat. "Potter- Malfoy! What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up this spilt bile, sir," I said, mopping up the last of it and showing Snape a wet cloth.

Karkaroff huffed at Snape and left the classroom. Harry and I quickly got up, threw our rags in the trash, and scurried out.

"That has to have been the Dark Mark," I said. "Karkaroff was a Death Eater. Something big is happening."

"We'll figure that out later," Harry said. "We have to tell Ron and Hermione first, and then Sirius."

Saturday arrived, and Harry and I snuck into the kitchen in the morning to get food for Sirius, which he'd requested.

First we stopped at Gladrags Wizardwear so Harry could buy socks for Dobby. Hermione, Ron, and I helped him choose some very random socks with bright patterns that didn't really mean anything. Harry asked what I wanted, and I continued to refuse a gift.

At half past one we made our way to Dervish and Banges near the edge of the village to meet Sirius.

We found a large, shaggy black dog waiting for us at the end of the village.

"Hey Sirius!" I said brightly, patting the dog on the head. He nodded, and began to lead us out of the village and up the mountain next to it. We climbed for about half an hour until we reached a cave, where we found Buckbeak the hippogriff waiting.

"Oh he's beautiful!" I squealed, bowing low and not losing eye contact with it. The hippogriff bowed back, and I rushed forward to stroke its strong back.

The dog then became Sirius, who was wearing ragged gray robes.

"Here, I brought some clothes!" I said, handing him a bag full of clothes I'd found in the lost and found of the Gryffindor Common Room and had enlarged to fit a grown male.

"Thank you," he said. Harry handed him the bag of food. "Chicken!"

He took the food and began to eat, tearing the chunks with his teeth savagely.

"I've been living off rats, mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself," Sirius said.

"I'll have Brutus bring you food if you stay here," I said. Sirius grinned.

"What're you doing here, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Fulfilling my duty as a godfather," Sirius said. "Don't worry about it, I'm pretending to be a lovable stray. I want to be on the spot. Your last letter...well let's just say things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws one out, and by the look of things, I'm not the only one who's getting worried."

"What if they catch you?" Harry asked. "What if you're seen?"

"You four and Dumbledore are the only ones around here who know I'm an Animagus," Sirius said.

Ron nudged me and handed me the Daily Prophet. There was a story about Crouch being sick, which made it seem more like he was dead.

"He can't be that ill if he managed to get up here," I muttered.

"My brother is Crouch's personal assistant," Ron said to Sirius. "He says Crouch is suffering from overwork."

"Mind you, he did look ill, last time I saw him up close," Harry said.

"Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" Hermione said. "I bet he wishes he hadn't done it now- bet he feels the difference now she's not there to look after him."

"Hermione's obsessed with house elves," Ron muttered. Sirius however, looked very interested.

"He sacked his house elf?" He asked.

"Yeah at the Quidditch world cup," Harry said, and he began to talk about what had happened at the Quidditch world cup after Draco and I had met them in the woods.

"Let me get this straight," Sirius said. "You first saw the elf in the Top Box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"

"Right," the trio said.

"But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?"

"Nope," I said. "He told my father later he'd been too busy."

Sirius paced around the cave. "Harry, did you check your pockets for your wand after you'd left the Top Box?"

"Erm..." Harry said. "No. I didn't need to use it before we got in the forest. And then I put my hand in my pocket, and all that was in there were my Omnioculars... are you saying whoever conjured the Mark stole my wand in the Top Box?"

"It's possible," Sirius said. "Who else was sitting behind you?"

"Loads of people," Harry said. "Some Bulgarian ministers..Fudge..the Malfoys.."

"The Malfoys!" Ron said. "I bet it was Lucius Malfoy."

Then suddenly everyone turned to look at me and I scowled.

"I may despise my parents," I said. "But it wasn't my dad. I was there the whole time, he didn't take anyone's wand. Besides, Draco and I were with him and my mother when the Dark Mark was cast. Even they didn't know who could've done it."

"Alright Talitha," Sirius said. "Anyone else?"

"Ludo Bagman," I said.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said.

"I don't know anything about him except that he used to be a Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps," Sirius said. "What's he like?"

"He's okay," Harry said. "He keeps offering to help me with the Triwizard Tournament."

"Does he, now?" Sirius asked. "I wonder why he'd do that."

"Says he's taken a liking to me," Harry said.

"We saw him in the forest just before the Dark Mark appeared," Hermione murmured.

"Yeah but he didn't stay in the forest, did he?" Ron said. "The moment we told him about the riot, he went off to the campsite."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked. "How do you know where he Disapparated to?"

"Come off it," I said. "Are you saying you reckon Bagman conjured the Dark Mark? Because that's a stretch. My father despises him, he can't be a Death Eater."

"Well it's more likely he did it than Winky!" Hermione said.

"Well yeah," I said. "I doubt it was Winky, but I also doubt it was Bagman."

"When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Harry's wand, what did Crouch do?" Sirius asked.

"Went to look in the bushes," Harry said. "But there wasn't anyone else there."

"Of course he'd want to pin the blame on anyone but his elf," Sirius said. "And then he sacked her?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "He sacked her, just because she hadn't stayed in her tent and let herself get trampled-"

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" Ron said.

"She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron," Sirius said. "If you want to know what a man is like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals.... hmm...all these absences of Crouch's...he goes to the trouble making sure his elf saves him a seat at the Quidditch World Cup but doesn't bother to turn up and watch. He works very hard to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, and then stops coming to that too...it's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before this, I'll eat Buckbeak."

"Do you know Crouch then?" I asked.

"Oh I know Crouch all right," Sirius said. "He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban without a trial."

"He didn't!" I gasped.

"He did," Sirius said. "Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He was tipped for the next Minister of Magic. He's a great wizard, powerfully magical, and power hungry. Never a Voldemort supporter. He was always very outspoken against the Dark Side. But then a lot of people who were against the Dark Side... well you wouldn't understand... you're too young."

"That's what my dad said at the World Cup!" Ron said indignantly. "Try us, why don't you?"

Sirius grinned. "All right, I'll try you. Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves.

"You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing. The Ministry in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles but now they're dying too...Terror everywhere.... panic... confusion... that's how it used to be.

"Well, times like that brought out the best in some people and worst in others. Crouch's principles might've been good in the beginning, I wouldn't know. He rose quickly through the Ministry, and he started ordering very harsh measures against Voldemort's supporters. The Aurors were given new powers- powers to kill rather than capture. And I wasn't the only one handed to the dementors without trial. Crouch fought violence with violence, and authorized the use of Unforgivable Curses against suspects. I would say he became as ruthless and cruel as many on the Dark Side. He had his supporters, mind you- plenty of people thought he was going about things the right way, and there were lots of witches and wizards clamoring for him to become the Minister. When Voldemort disappeared, it looked like only a matter of time until Crouch got the top job.

"But then something rather unfortunate happened. Crouch's own son was caught with a group of Death Eaters who'd managed to talk their way out of Azkaban. Apparently they were trying to find Voldemort and return him to power."

"His SON?" I gasped.

"Yep," Sirius said. "Nasty little shock for old Barty, I'd imagine. Should have spent a bit more time at home with his family, shouldn't he? Ought to have left the office early once in a while...gotten to know his own son."

"Was his son a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"No idea," Sirius said, looking to me.

"I think he was," I said, remembering things from long ago. "I remember my father talked about Barty Crouch being a Death Eater and always wondered how that was true until I found out from my mother he meant his son."

"Then perhaps he was," Sirius said. "I was in Azkaban when he was brought in. The boy was definitely caught in the company of people I'd bet my life were Death Eaters- but he might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like the house elf."

"Dod Crouch try and get his son off?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Sirius laughed.

"Crouch let his son off? I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione!" Sirius said. "Anything that threatened to tarnish his reputation had to go. He had dedicated his whole life to becoming Minister of Magic. You saw him dismiss a devoted house elf because she associated him with the Dark Mark again. Crouch's fatherly affection stretched just far enough to give his son a trial, and by all accounts, it wasn't much more than an excuse for Crouch to show how much he hated the boy...then he sent him straight to Azkaban."

"He sent his own son to the dementors?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sirius said. "I saw the dementors bring him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door. He can't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days, though, they all went quiet in the end... except when they shrieked in their sleep..."

I gulped as Sirius' eyes grew darker.

"So he's still in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"No," Sirius said. "He died about a year after they brought him in."

"He died?" Hermione squeaked.

"He wasn't the only one," Sirius said. "Most go mad in there, and plenty stop eating in the end. They lose the will to live. You could always tell when a death was coming, because the dementors could sense it, they got excited. That boy looked pretty sickly when he arrived. Crouch being an important Ministry member, he and his wide were allowed a deathbed visit. That was the last time I saw Barty Crouch, half carrying his wife past my cell. She died herself, apparently, shortly afterward. Grief. Wasted away like the boy. Crouch never came for his son's body. The dementors buried him outside the fortress, I watched them do it.

"Crouch lost it all, just when he thought he had it made," Sirius said, finishing the entire flask of pumpkin juice we'd brought him. "One moment, a hero, poised to become Minister of Magic... next, his son dead, wife dead, family name dishonored, and so I've heard since I escaped- a big drop in popularity. When the boy died, people started feeling a bit more sympathetic toward the son and started asking how a nice lad from a good family had gone so bad astray. The conclusion was that his father never cared much for him. So Cornelius Fudge got the top job, and Crouch was shunted sideways into the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

I sighed loudly. "Moody says Crouch is obsessed with catching Dark wizards. This explains it."

"Yeah," Sirius said. "I've heard it's become a bit of a mania with him. If you ask me, he still thinks he can bring back the old popularity by catching one more Death Eater."

"And he sneaked up here to search Snape's office," Ron said.

"That doesn't make sense at all!" I said, which Sirius nodded to.

"Yes it does," Ron said. Sirius shook his head.

"Listen, if Crouch wants to investigate Snape, why hasn't he been coming to judge the tournament? It would be an ideal excuse to make regular visits to Hogwarts and keep an eye on him."

"So you think Snape could be up to something, then?" Harry asked.

"Look I don't care what the rest of you say," Hermione said, exasperated. "Dumbledore trusts Snape-"

"Snape could still be fooling him," I said.

"Why did Snape save Harry's life in the first year, then?" Hermione asked. "Why didn't he just let him die?"

"Maybe to lie to Dumbledore and act loyal!" I said. "Dumbledore would've sacked him on the spot."

"I think you've both got a point," Sirius said. "Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him. Snape's always been fascinated with the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school. Slimy, oily, greasy haired kid, he was. Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school that half the kids in the seventh year, and he was part of the gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters."

Sirius then held up his fingers to count.

"Rosier and Wilkes- both killed by Aurors the year Voldemort fell. The Lestranges- Talitha's aunt and uncle, a married couple- they're in Azkaban. Avery- from what I heard he wormed his wY out of trouble by saying he'd been acting under the Imperius Curse- he's still at large. But as far as I know, Snape was never accused of being a Death Eater- not that that means much. Plenty of them were never caught. Snape's clever and cunning enough to keep himself out of trouble."

"Snape knows Karkaroff pretty well, but he wants to keep that quiet," Ron said.

Harry then recounted what we'd seen in the potions classroom.

"I'm pretty sure it was the Dark Mark," I said. "It's right where all the Death Eaters have it."

"There's still the fact that Dumbledore trusts Snape, and I know Dumbledore trusts where a lot of other people wouldn't, but I just can't see him letting Snape teach at Hogwarts if he'd ever worked for Voldemort," Sirius said.

"I'm still convinced Snape was a Death Eater," I said. "He would come by our manor to meetings with my father and his friends before, when I was little. Not just anyone could come to those meetings, it was always the same people."

"And how many times did they meet?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe twice a year," I said. "The meetings stopped when Draco and I turned nine, though."

"Interesting," Sirius murmured. "Ron, you say your brother's Crouch's personal assistant? Any chance you could ask him if he's seen Crouch lately?"

"I can try," Ron said. "Better not make it sound like I reckon Crouch is up to anything dodgy though, Percy loves him."

"And you might try and find out whether they've got any leads on Bertha Jorkins while you're at it," Sirius said.

"Bagman told me they hadn't," Harry said.

"Yes he's quoted in the article in there," Sirius said. "Blustering about how bad her memory is. However, the Bertha I knew wasn't forgetful at all. She was dim, but had excellent memory of gossip. It used to land her in loads of trouble, she never knew when to keep her mouth shut. I can see her being a bit of a liability at the Ministry, maybe that's why Bagman didn't bother to look for her for so long.."

Sirius sighed heavily. "What's the time?"

"Half past three," Hermione said.

"You better get back to school then," Sirius said. He looked straight at Harry. "I don't want you lot sneaking out of school to see me, all right? Just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd. But you're not to go leaving Hogwarts without permission. It would be an ideal opportunity for someone to attack you."

"No one's tried to attack me so far," Harry said sarcastically. "Except a dragon and a couple of grindylows."

"I don't care," Sirius said with a scowl. "I'll breathe freely again when this tournament is over, and that's not until June. And don't forget, if you're talking about me amongst yourselves, call me Snuffles, okay?"

Sirius patted Buckbeak's back and handed me the empty flask and napkins. "I'll walk to the edge of the village with you. See if I can scrounge another paper. Thanks for the clothes, Talitha."

"You're welcome," I said, just as he turned into a dog. We went back down to the village, and then walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts without Sirius.

"Wonder if Percy knows all that stuff about Crouch," Ron muttered as we entered the castle. "But maybe he doesn't care... it'd probably just make him admire Crouch even more. Yes, Percy loves rules. He's just say Crouch was refusing to break them for his own son."

"Percy would never throw any of his family to the dementors," Hermione said, scowling.

"I dunno," Ron said. "If he thought we were standing in the way of his career... Percy's really ambitious, you know."

"Same with my father if he was in that position," I said. "He didn't hesitate to kick me out of the family for voicing ideas that he didn't like."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the Great Hall, and were greeted by a delicious dinner.

"Poor old Snuffles," Ron said. "He must really like you, Harry. Imagine having to live off rats..."


	17. Chapter 17

After mailing Percy his letter, we headed down to the kitchens to give Dobby the socks Harry had bought for him.

"Harry Potter is too good to Dobby!" Dobby said, large tears coming out of his eyes.

"You saved my life with that gillyweed, Dobby, you really did," Harry said, hugging Dobby.

"No chance of more of those eclairs, is there?" Ron asked, looking at all the house elves.

"You've just had breakfast!" Hermione said. But by then, the house elves had brought silver platters of eclairs from all over, which Ron and I enjoyed.

"We should get some stuff to send up to Snuffles," Harry said.

"Good idea," Ron said. "Give Pig something to do. You couldn't give us a bit of extra food, could you?" The house elves zoomed away in delight.

"Dobby, where's Winky?" Hermione asked.

"Winky is over there by the fire, miss," Dobby said.

"Oh dear," Hermione said, going over the fireplace. Winky was so filthy I couldn't recognize her. Beside her was a bottle of butterbeer, and she was swaying.

"She's drunk!" I exclaimed.

"Winky is getting through six bottles a dat now," Dobby told me.

"Oh no," I said. "Those are much too strong for a house elf!"

Winky hiccuped, and the rest of the house elves made faces at her.

"Winky is pining, Miss Talitha," Dobby said. "Winky wants to go home. Winky still thinks Mr Crouch is her master, sir, and nothing Dobby says will persuade her that Professor Dumbledore is her master now."

"Hey Winky," Harry said. "You don't know what Crouch might be up to, do you? Because he's stopped turning up to judge the Triwizard Tournament."

Winky looked at Harry with wide eyes. "M-Master is stopped -hic- coming?"

"Yes," I said. "Prophet says he's been ill."

"Master -hic- ill?" Winky asked. I nodded, and she trembled. "Master is needing his -hic- Winky! Master cannot manage -hic- all by -hic- himself!"

"Other people manage to do their own housework, you know," Hermione said.

"Winky -hic- is not only -hic- doing housework for Mr Crouch!" Winky said. "Master is -hic- trusting Winky with -hic- the most important -hic- the most secret..."

"What?" Harry asked. Winky shook her head furiously.

"Winky keeps -hic- her master's secrets!" She said. "You is -hic- nosing, you is!"

"Winky must not talk like that to Harry Potter!" Dobby said. "Harry Potter is brave and noble and Harry Potter is not nosy!"

"He is nosing -hic- into my master's -hic- private and secret -hic- Winky is a good house elf -hic- Winky keeps her silence -hic- people trying to -hic- pry and poke -hic-"

Winky dropped to the floor from the stool and started snoring.

"Poor thing," I mumbled.

"We is sorry you had to see that, sirs and misses!" A house elf squeaked. "We is hoping you will not judge us all by Winky, sirs and misses!"

"Of course not," I said, smiling. "I know you all do very good work, and we thank you for that."

"Miss is too kind!" The house elf said. Hermione huffed.

"She's unhappy!" Hermione said. "Why don't you try and cheer her up instead of covering her up?"

"Begging your pardon, miss," the house elf said. "But house elves has no right to be unhappy when there is work to be done and masters to be served."

"No of course not," I said, glaring at Hermione. "You are all doing the right thing-"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Hermione cried. "Listen to me, all of you! You've got just as much right to as wizards to be unhappy! You've got the right to wages and holidays and proper clothes, you don't have to do everything you're told- look at Dobby!"

"Miss will please keep Dobby out of this," Dobby said quietly. The house elves looked angry.

"Don't listen to her!" I said. "You can all continue doing what you normally do, it's your way of being, you don't have to change anything! It's what makes you house elves, and it's what makes you happy!"

A little elf came forward and handed us a large tray of food. "We has your extra food! Goodbye!"

The house elves began to crowd around Hermione, Harry, and Ron, basically pushing them out of the kitchen. I decided to simply follow the elves outside.

"Thank you for the socks, Harry Potter!" Dobby called.

As soon as we'd all exited the kitchen, Ron cursed.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you, Hermione?" Ron snapped. "Now they won't want us visiting them! We could've tried to get more stuff out of Winky about Crouch!"

"Oh as if you care about that!" Hermione cried. "You only like coming down here for the food!"

Hermione and Ron argued so much throughout the rest of the day that Harry and I went to deliver Sirius' food by ourselves. Pigwidgeon carried some of the smaller items, Brutus the ham, and a larger school owl the rest of the treats.

"Oh I hate it when they argue," I mumbled. "It's like being back home again and having to be alone all the time because no one in our whole bloody manor speaks to each other."

"I know how that feels," Harry said grimly. "My aunt and uncle and cousin don't speak to me at all."

"It's absolutely awful that you had to live through that," I said. "How could Dumbledore leave you with them? Just because someone is family doesn't mean they're going to treat you right."

"Dunno," Harry said.

I looked out of the window Harry and I were leaning from and sighed loudly.

"Honestly," I said, "I think you three have been my first real family. Sure I have Draco and my parents, but we were never really close. I've never spoken to my mother about my feelings, she never taught me what to do when...you know, I stared to become a woman. I had to learn that from a bloody Professor at Beauxbatons. I've never had a father I can go to for advice. Draco and I are more acquaintances than siblings. He always acted so high and mighty with my parents favoritism for him even though he's the younger twin."

"He's the younger twin?" Harry asked. "I didn't know that."

"I was born five whole minutes before him," I said. "Probably were the best five minutes of my life and I don't remember it."

Harry laughed and sighed loudly. "What do you want as a gift? I'd rather like to know."

"I don't want anything," I said. "Not anything material anyway. I'd like for Hermione and Ron to stop fighting all the time. I'd like to have a better relationship with Draco. And I'd like to see you win the Tournament. So I suppose I'd say that last one can be my gift."

"All right," Harry said. "That'll be it. Anything else?"

"I suppose that's it," I said. "Oh and another thing- I want you to teach me how to fly a broom."

Luckily by the next day, Hermione and Ron bad stopped fighting. Unfortunately, things as a whole didn't get better.

Hermione received several hate letters after Rita's article, and today it just so happened that one contained undiluted bubotuber pus.

"Ow!" Hermione said, tearing up, trying to rub the pus of her hands. Now she had thick, painful looking sores.

"Oh my god Hermione," I said. "You need to get to the Hospital Wing. We'll tell Professor Sprout where you've gone."

Hermione did not need to be told twice. She got up and sprinted out quickly

Hermione did not turn up for Herbology, or for Care of Magical Creatures. The Slytherins were laughing about her running out of the Great Hall in that class, and I was about to pounce on Pansy Parkinson and slap her.

Hagrid brought several nifflers to entertain us that day, and we had fun hunting the Leprechaun gold he'd hidden, but I was still sad that we weren't working with dangerous creatures.

Things did not get better with Hermione's mail either. She threw most of the letters in the fire without opening them, but some people sent her Howlers for the entire Great Hall to hear. It was getting to the point where Harry was sick and tired of telling people Hermione wasn't his girlfriend, and I was getting tired of firing spells at the Howlers to shut them up.

"It'll die down, though," Harry mumbled. "If we just ignore it... People got bored with that stuff she wrote about me last time-"

"I want to know how she's listening into private conversations when she's supposed to be banned from the grounds!" Hermione said.

"We can rule out Invisibility Cloak since I asked Moody and he said he didn't see her anywhere," I said.

"Maybe she had you bugged," Harry said.

"Bugged?" I asked.

Harry explained something fascinating about something called microphones and recording equipment. Ron and I wanted to learn more about it, but Hermione got irritated and interrupted our lesson.

"Aren't any of you ever going to read Hogwarts, A History?" Hermione asked.

"I've read it," I said. "I know none of those things can work here, Hermione. It's just a suggestion. I hope she's using something illegal so we can send her to Azkaban. Maybe she can tell the prisoners all sorts of fake stories so they don't lose hope and die."

"Haven't we got enough to worry about?" Ron asked. "Do we HAVE to start a vendetta against Rita Skeeter as well?"

Hermione decided she wasn't having it anymore, and stormed away.

"Ron, have you any idea how awful it is to receive hate mail?" I asked coldly. "Of COURSE she wants to find out how Rita is doing this!"

Ron sighed. "What's the betting she comes back with a box of I Hate Rita Skeeter badges?"

Percy's letter finally arrived after Easter holidays, carrying two letters and four Easter eggs. Mrs Weasley had given me a large egg with homemade toffee in it and had included a letter stating how excited she was to meet me. Harry and Ron had also received large eggs, but Hermione's was the smallest of all- smaller than a chicken egg.

"Your mum doesn't read Witch Weekly, by any chance, does she, Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Gets it for the recipes."

Hermione looked sadly at her little egg. I gave her half of mine, insisting I couldn't finish it all myself.

Percy's letter proved to be short and irritated, providing no useful information. He hadn't even seen Crouch, he was just following orders via owl.

May came about, and exam preparation began. I found myself to have finally gotten a system of studying working and was doing well with my assignments. I decided next year I might not take Ancient Runes since I'd already learned everything I could.

Harry went down one night to find out about the third task, and came back telling us about how Krum had been attacked by Crouch- whom Harry had seen in the forest muttering nonsense.

"It comes down to this," Hermione said. "Either Mr Crouch attacked Viktor, or someone else attacked them both when Viktor wasn't looking."

"It must've been Crouch," Ron said. "That's why he was gone when Harry and Dumbledore got there. He'd done a runner."

"With the way Harry described him I doubt he could escape," I said. "So I say someone ELSE attacked them both."

"Just go through it again, Harry," Hermione said. "What did Mr Crouch actually say?"

"I told you, he wasn't making much sense," Harry said. "He said he wanted to warn Dumbledore about something. He definitely mentioned Bertha Jorkins and seemed to think she was dead. He kept saying stuff was his fault... He mentioned his son."

"That part was his fault," I mumbled.

"He was out of his mind," Harry said. "Half the time he seemed to think his wife and son were still alive, and he kept talking to Percy about work and giving him instructions."

"And you said that he said Voldemort's getting stronger," I said slowly.

"But Harry said he was out of his mind," Ron said. "So half of it was probably just raving..."

"He was sanest when he was trying to talk about Voldemort," Harry said. "He was having real trouble stringing two words together, but that was when he seemed to know where he was, and know what he wanted to do. He just kept saying he had to see Dumbledore."

Harry sighed loudly. "If Snape hadn't held me up, we might've got there in time. 'The headmaster is busy, Potter... what's this rubbish, Potter?' Why couldn't he have just got out of the way."

"What if he had something to do with it?" I asked. "How fast do you reckon he could've gotten down to the forest? Do you reckon he could've beaten you and Dumbledore there?"

"Not unless he can turn himself into a bat or something," Harry said.

"We need to see Moody," I said. "If he has the Marauder's Map he can find Crouch."

"Unless Crouch was already outside the grounds when he looked," Ron said.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed. Voices were coming upstairs.

"-that's blackmail, that is, we could get into a lot of trouble for that-"

"-we've trued being polite, it's time to play dirty, like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did-"

"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing, it's blackmail!"

"Yeah and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?"

Fred and George then walked in, freezing at the sight of us.

"What're you doing here?" Fred and Ron said at the same time.

"Sending a letter," Harry and George said in unison.

"What, at this time?" Hermione and Fred asked.

"Bloody Merlin you all freak me out!" I said. Fred and George grinned.

"We won't ask what you're doing if you don't ask us," Fred said.

"Who're you blackmailing?" Ron asked. Fred stopped smiling.

"I'm pretty sure they were just joking," I said. "They wouldn't blackmail anyone."

Fred and George nodded, and quickly attached their letter to an owl and left.

"They're obsessed with making money lately," Ron mumbled. "I noticed it when I was hanging around with them.. when.. you know..."

"When we weren't talking," Harry said. "Yeah but blackmail.."

"It's this joke shop idea they've got," Ron said. "I thought they were only saying it to annoy Mum, but they really mean it, they want to start one. They've only got a year left at Hogwarts, they keep going on about how it's time to think about their future, and Dad can't help them, and they need gold to get started."

"Yes but," Hermione said. "They wouldn't do anything against the law to get gold."

"I doubt it," I said. "Sure they don't mind breaking rules here but that's the law- I doubt they'd step over that line."

"Ron, maybe you'd better tell Percy!" Hermione said, looking uncomfortable.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked. "Tell Percy? He'd probably do a Crouch and turn them in! Come on, let's get breakfast."

"D'you think it's too early to go and see Professor Moody?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," I said. "He'd probably blast us through the door if we wake him at the crack of dawn. He'll think we're trying to attack him while he's asleep. Let's give it til break."

Waiting for that time to come was absolutely horrible. Double History of Magic was wretched. Harry and Ron were bored out of their minds and scribbling and playing games. Even Hermione wasn't paying attention, she was staring off into space. I was the only one taking notes. Merlin, I hated History. Professor Binns was the worst.

When the class finally ended I ledt the classroom so fast I felt a surge of happiness. We found Professor Moody right outside the Defence classroom, and approached him.

"Professor Moody!" Harry yelled.

"Hello, Potter," he growled. "Come in here."

He led us into his empty classroom and closed the door.

"Did you find him?" Harry asked. "Mr Crouch?"

"No," Moody said.

"Did you use the map?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Moody said. "Took a leaf out of your book, Potter. Summoned it from my office into the forest. He wasn't anywhere on there."

"Is it possible that someone helped him escape?" I asked. "He could easily have an accomplice in here. If he was here that night in Snape's office, someone MUST be helping him in and out of the school."

"That's good thinking," Moody said. "You should also consider being an Auror- although I've been told you have a way with magical creatures. Your mind works the right way, Malfoy."

I smiled, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Do you reckon he's somewhere in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"He could be anywhere," Moody said. "Only thing we know for sure is that he's not here."

He sighed, then yawned. "Now, Dumbledore's told me you four fancy yourselves as investigators- but there's nothing you can do for Crouch. The Ministry'll be looking for him now, Dumbledore's notified them. Potter, you just keep tour kind on the third task."

"What?" Harry asked. "Oh yeah..."

"Should be right up your street, this one," Moody said. "From what Dumbledore's said, you've managed to get through stuff like this plenty of times. Broke your way through a series of obstacles guarding the Sorcerer's Stone in your first year, didn't you?"

"Hermione and I helped," Ron piped up.

"And I had a dull year at Beauxbatons," I said glumly. Moody grinned.

"Well, you three help him practice for this one, and I'll be very surprised if he doesn't win," Moody said. "In the meantime, constant vigilance, Potter, constant vigilance. You three- stick close to Potter all right? I'm keeping an eye on things, but all the same... you can never have too many eyes out."

The next morning, Sirius returned the owl we sent about the events in the forest Harry had witnessed. He wasn't too pleased with what Harry had done, and was very worried about his safety. He instructed Harry to be good and stay in the Common Room after hours rather than go out.

"Who's he, to lecture me about being out of bounds?" Harry asked. "After all the stuff he did in school!"

"He's worried about you!" Hermione said. "Just like Moody and Hagrid! So listen to them!"

"No one's tried to attack me all year," Harry said. "No one's done anything to me at all-"

"Except put your name in the Goblet," I said. "That has to have been done for a reason. This is when it starts to get dangerous. They've been biding their time. Maybe this is the task they're going to get you."

"Look," Harry said. "Let's say Sirius is right, and someone Stunned Krum to kidnap Crouch. Well, they would've been in the trees near us, wouldn't they? But they waited til I was out of their way until they acted, didn't they? So it doesn't look like I'm their target, does it?"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "You HAVE to be the target. I don't want that to be true, but it probably is. They put your bloody name in the Goblet- how isn't that targeting you? They couldn't have made it look like an accident if they murdered you in the forest. But if you die during a task-"

"They didn't care about attacking Krum, did they?" Harry asked. "Why didn't they just polish me off at the same time? They could've made it look like Krum and I had a duel or something."

"We don't understand this either," Hermione said. "I just know there's a lot of weird things happening now. You need to train for this last task. And you make sure to write back to Sirius and promise him you're not going to go sneaking off alone again."

"I say tomorrow we start teaching you hexes," I said.

"I don't know any hexes," Hermione said.

"Well I do," I said with a smirk. "It's one of the benefits of having a family full of Slytherins."


	18. Chapter 18

Something happened to Harry. During Divination he'd had some sort of vision, and had fallen, yelling, on the floor according to Ron.

He'd gone to Dumbledore and looked into something's called a Pensieve and learned a lot of information that made us wonder what the bloody hell was going on.

"Dumbledore reckons You Know Who's getting stronger again as well?" Ron asked.

"And he trusts Snape even though he knows he was a Death Eater?" I asked.

"Yep," Harry said.

"Rita Skeeter!" Hermione hissed suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember at Hogsmeade when she said 'I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl?'" Hermione said. "This is what she meant, isn't it? He passed information to the Death Eaters. That's why Winky said he was a bad man."

"Yeah but Bagman didn't pass information on purpose, did he?" Ron asked. I shrugged.

"And Fudge reckons Madame Maxime attacked Crouch?" I asked.

"Only because Crouch disappeared near the Beauxbatons carriage," Harry said.

There was silence.

"Ugh," Hermione said. "We haven't done any practicing! We were going to do the Impediment Curse! We'll have to really get down to it tomorrow. Come on Harry, you need sleep."

Instead of studying for our finals, we were all helping Harry train. I didn't mind, I felt prepared enough to complete my exams with good marks- especially Arithmancy. Professor Vector was confident I could take the final early and pass it with ease.

Sirius had begun sending daily owls at this rate, and I felt like Harry was getting more nervous because of it.

What's worse, was that Rita Skeeter released another horrible article about Harry.

She wrote about him being disturbed and dangerous. Some dumb St Mungo's specialist said he was asking for attention. Draco revealed he could speak Parseltongue and utilized it as a means to make Harry appear evil.

"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" Harry asked coldly. The Slytherin table were all making rude jests and flicking their tongues like snakes, stopping only when I cast a charm across the Great Hall that made Draco's pumpkin juice jump at his face.

"What I want to know," I said. "Is how she knew your scar hurt during Divination."

"The windows were open," Harry said. "I opened it to breathe."

"You were at the top of the North Tower!" Hermione cried. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds."

"Well you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging," Harry said. "You tell me how she did it."

Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened, and she looked very pleased.

"I've had an idea!" Hermione said. "I think I know...because then no one would be able to see... even Moody... and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge.. but she's not allowed... she's definitely not allowed... I think I've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library- just to make sure!"

Hermione sprinted out without another word.

"Oi!" I called. "We've got our History of Magic final in ten minutes!"

"Blimey," Ron said. "She must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing the start of am exam. What're you going to do in Binns' class, Harry? Read again?"

"Probably," Harry said.

"Potter," McGonagall said from behind me, making me jump. "The champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast."

"But the task's not til tonight!" Harry said.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," McGonagall said. "The champions families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

Then she left, and Harry gaped at us.

"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?" I asked incredulously.

"Dunno," Ron said. "Harry, Talitha and I nerd to go. We're going to be late for Binns. See you later."

"Bye Harry!" I called, waving as I followed Ron quickly out of the Great Hall.

"Remind me again what the bloody hell Gregory the fifth did?" Ron asked.

"That was the bloke that decided that he wanted to be the most powerful king ever," I said. "So he challenged other kings to duels and he kept beating them and conquering their kingdoms- until a queen outsmarted him and returned the stolen land to the next in lines for the thrones."

"And what about Catarina the Reaper?" Ron asked.

"Oh she's the one that couldn't stop killing people supposedly because someone was controlling her," I said. "Turns out she had to invent the Imperius Curse as false evidence- but was later ratted out by her husband."

"What an arse," Ron said. "Thanks."

Sitting in that exam was the absolute worst and I can quite honestly say that I hated every minute of it. I knew about five sixths of the answers from all the studying I'd done but I swear we never learned one fifth of the test. Hermione and I finished our tests first, and I ended up napping on the desk until exam time was over.

I woke up and found out Hermione went to the library again right after the test. Ron and I walked together to the Great Hall, wondering what the bloody hell she'd discovered.

"Look!" Ron said, pointing at the Gryffindor table and seeing his mother and brother.

"Mum! Bill!" Ron said, running over. "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" Mrs Weasley said. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook."

She suddenly looked at me, and her eyes widened.

"Oh hello, Talitha!" She said, getting up and hugging me. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise, Mrs Weasley!" I said, hugging back. "Thank you so much for the sweater."

"Of course, dear!" She said. "Tell me- how have you enjoyed this year?"

"It's been really fun," I said. "Much better than Beauxbatons. Better friends and teachers here- much more excitement everywhere."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mrs Weasley said with a smile. "My my my, you look so much like Arthur's mother, Cedrella... she was from the Black family, distant relatives of yours."

"Really?" I asked. "That's incredible."

I looked to Ron and the twins, smirking. "We could be cousins." Ginny and Ron looked delighted, but George's mouth dropped open and he suddenly laughed.

"So, we heard you're very good at Arithmancy," Bill said. "And that you like working with magical creatures."

"Yes I do," I said with a smile.

"How would you like to work with dragons when you grow up?" Bill asked. "It's what our brother Charlie does."

"Ooh that'd be amazing!" I said.

"Bill!" Mrs Weasley said. "She could get hurt."

"Aw she'll be fine," Ron said. "She was the only one who wasn't afraid of the Blast Ended Skrewts."

"Really?" Bill asked. "I know grown people who are afraid of them."

"They're really sweet," I said.

"You should've seen her hugging them and playing with them when they were babies!" Ron said. "You'd think the skrewts thought she was their mother or something. They never burned her until around December, when we tried forcing them into crates for the winter."

"That's incredible," Bill said. "You really need to meet Charlie. Perhaps he can get you to meet a real chimaera."

"Ooh I'd like that," I said. "I'd also like to meet a manticore- or ride a dragon!"

Bill laughed, and Mrs Weasley looked worried.

Hermione came in later, and sat down across from Mrs Weasley and I.

"Hello Hermione," Mrs Weasley said stiffly. Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Hello," Hermione said, her smile faltering.

"Mrs Weasley," Harry said immediately. "You didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in Witch Weekly, did you? Because Hermione's not my girlfriend."

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened. "Oh! No of course I didn't."

I think she did though, at least for awhile, because she was considerably nicer to Hermione after that. Ron was right- Mrs Weasley did see Harry as her son. Maybe one day she'd see me almost like her daughter.

The rest of the day was spent with Ron, Hermione, and I studying at the Gryffindor table while Harry, Ginny, and the twins talked with Mrs Weasley and Bill."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Dumbledore announced as nightfall began to arrive.

"In five minutes time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now."

I got up and hugged Harry tight as he left, a chorus of "good lucks" from the Weasleys following him as he left.

Suddenly, seeing him leave, I felt my heart rate accelerate. The moment we'd discussed before, the perfect time for whoever put his name in the Goblet to attack- that was now. That could happen now. I became very worried about Harry's safety, and felt insanely anxious.

"I'm worried," I said, wringing my hands together. "I just have such a bad feeling about all this."

"You're probably just worried because of all the conversations we've been having," Hermione said. "We should still be cautious."

"I know," I mumbled. "It's just so odd. Just minutes ago I felt like I was confident that Harry would do well- but suddenly I feel a huge surge of anxiety. Something is wrong."

"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore," Bill said. "Always good to follow your gut."

I nodded and walked up to the staff table, tugging Dumbledore's robes slightly.

"Miss Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall, Snape, and Moody all eyed me intently.

"Professor," I said. "I know this is dumb, but I suddenly have got this really bad feeling about this task."

"I'm sure you're just nervous for the results," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"No," I said. "I'm not. I KNOW he's going to win- he has to. But- well... you know how someone put his name in the Goblet?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"Well..." I said. "Nothing's happened to him all year that could have been a direct attack from that person."

"Yes. Continue," Dumbledore said.

"We were all thinking maybe they've waited til today to strike," I said. "At first it was just an idea, but now that the task is really fifteen minutes away I'm realizing the possibility of something happening has grown a lot. I'm just afraid. I've got a bad feeling."

"Safety measures have been taken, Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "Everything will be alright."

McGonagall looked at me with worry, Snape with suspicion, and Moody with curiosity.

"Well," I said. "Thank you for listening."

I walked back to the Gryffindor table and joined the whole Weasley family in the walk towards the Quidditch pitch.

We found some seats near the front, and I wrung my hands together again, my gut feeling screaming at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ludo Bagman said. "The third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand. Tied in first place, with eighty five points each- Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts school!"

I clapped very enthusiastically as most of the crowd cheered.

"In second place, with eighty points, Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!"

Loud cheers in both Bulgarian and English broke out. Karkaroff was standing off to the side, looking nervous.

"And in third place- Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Mrs Weasley and Bill applauded politely. Ron, Hermione, and I clapped a bit more excitedly.

"So..." Bagman said. "On my whistle, Harry and Cedric! three...two...one..."

The loud shrill of the whistle broke out, and Cedric and Harry sprinted forward into the maze.

Hagrid came over and leaned on the railing.

"Yer two skrewts are in there," he said. "Obstacles fer the maze."

"Oh I hope they're alright after this," I mumbled. "What else is in there?"

"Er," Hagrid said. "An Ancromantula, Sphynx, reckon a banshee too."

"That's not too bad," I said, gulping.

"What's wrong, Talitha?" Hagrid asked. "Are yer really tha' worried? Harry's gonna be fine, jus' you wait."

I sighed and looked off at the dark maze, with hedges so tall we could not see into it.

"I hope so," I whispered. "I still have a very bad feeling about this."

After Hagrid left, Hermione and Ron tried to get me talking about anything else, but my mind was focused on Harry and how he must be doing in the maze.

About half an hour in, Fleur was carried out of the maze by a wizard I didn't recognize. She was deathly pale and had scratches all over her. Madam Pomfrey attended to her right away, and I felt even more worried wondering what Harry was up to in there.

As more time passed, I began to worry. It had been an hour and a half since the start of the task, and none of the remaining champions had exited the maze for any given reason. Why was it taking so long? Surely finding the center wasn't that hard- and the obstacles themselves couldn't have been too bad either.

By the time the two hour mark hit, I couldn't stand it anymore. I was so anxious to find out something- anything that would tell me what was happening.

"Calm down, Talitha," Ron said. "Everything is okay."

"Then why do I have such a bad feeling about it?" I hissed. "This is taking too long, something is wrong."

"You're just nervous, is all," Hermione said, hugging herself tightly. Who was she kidding? She was nervous and worried too!

"But this time it's something different," I said. "This feels much worse."

"Talitha," George said. "Take a deep breath. It's ok."

I shook my head, and began tapping my feet impatiently on the ground. "This isn't normal, this is bad."

"Talitha, honey?" Mrs Weasley asked. "You look very pale, I think you need to eat something. You haven't eaten since lunch and being so nervous won't help."

"I'm fine," I said quickly. "I just- I really need to know what's going on in there before-"

Then suddenly, holding the Triwizard Cup, appeared Cedric and Harry, laying down on the ground.

"Oh they've done it! They won!" Hermione cried, jumping up and cheering loudly with the rest of the crowd.

What I found strange was that Harry was not getting up, and Cedric wasn't moving. Harry was clutching onto him tightly, from what I could see.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. I read his lips. He said "he's back. Voldemort is back."

All the color drained from my face. The crowd was still cheering, but I wasn't. Something was terribly wrong.

I stood up, and peered closer over the railing. Harry was... crying. And Cedric's eyes were wide open...

I let out a blood curling scream and collapsed on the floor. The whole crowd went silent, and Cornelius Fudge ran over to where Dumbledore was standing beside Harry and Cedric.

"My God!" Fudge cried. "Diggory! Dumbledore- he's dead!"

I screamed again, and sobbed loudly. I heard Hermione gasp loudly, and suddenly more people were screaming too, realizing what was going on.

I felt Mrs Weasley wrap her arms around me. This was crazy... what the bloody hell had happened. I wanted to rush forward and check... I wanted to feel Cedric's pulse and be able to say it was all a prank, and that Hogwarts had won twice over.

But I knew it wasn't a prank. This was real. All around me, people were sobbing now. I didn't know why, but I was feeling a lot of people hugging me. Was it because I was the first to realize Cedric was dead?

Moody went forward and began to lead Harry away. Amos Diggory- Cedric's father, let out a large wail as he leaned over his son's body.

This could not possibly be happening. Where was Harry going? Why had Moody taken him away?

No one seemed to notice they were gone. I got up and slipped through the railing, Mrs Weasley screaming for me to come back. I ran right up to Dumbledore.

"Miss Malfoy..." he said.

"Professor, did you see Moody took Harry away?" I asked. "Has he taken him to the Hospital Wing?"

Dumbledore looked alarmed. "What do you mean he took Harry away?"

He looked around wildly, suddenly realizing Harry was in fact, gone.

"Miss Malfoy," he said. "I ask you remain here. Minerva, Severus- come with me."

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape left quickly, and I remained behind, hugging myself. I turned and saw Cedric's lifeless body, his eyes staring at me.

I had a sick feeling in my stomach, seeing his blank, lifeless stare... this wasn't happening... it couldn't be.... this could only mean that someone had tried to kill Harry. My gut feeling had been right. But who? What... I still couldn't grasp the reality of this. I looked at Cedric again, and my stomach flipped. He was dead... he was dead and he was staring at me...

My body could not handle anything anymore. It couldn't handle all the stress I felt, and the fear that embodied me. It couldn't come to terms with reality, it was afraid of what this meant on a larger scale... it gave up entirely.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fainted.


	19. Chapter 19

Dumbledore had spoken to us at breakfast, asking us to leave Harry alone. He didn't want us to be pestering him with questions or anything.

It had been nearly a week since the task. Time seemed to be moving so slowly now. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I spent many days by the Black Lake just enjoying each other's presence. We hardly spoke of anything anymore, it just wasn't important, it wasn't what needed to be done.

It had turned out that Mad Eye Moody was really not THE Mad Eye Moody. I'd been right about how odd he was from the start. He in fact, had been Barty Crouch Jr- the Death Eater I'd seen at the manor after the World Cup that I didn't recognize. Before he could confess that Voldemort was back, he'd gotten his soul sucked out by a dementor. The bloody idiot did not get the death he deserved.

"So er," Ron said to Harry, who was staring off into the distance, "Mum went to ask Dumbledore if you could come straight to us this summer, but he wants you to go back to the Dursleys, at least at first."

"Why?" Harry asked, somewhat bitterly.

"She said Dumbledore's got his reasons," Ron said. "I suppose we've got to trust him, haven't we?"

Ah, trust. Harry had confided in me in private a few days ago that trust had become a problem. He had trusted "Moody", and that gone bad. He wasn't sure if he could trust Dumbledore anymore, what with all the instructions he'd given him. He told me he felt he could only trust us, his friends, and Hagrid.

"Let's go visit him," I suggested, seeing Harry in a sort of distressed.

It was Thursday afternoon, and it was bright and sunny outside. But it didn't feel happy. It just didn't.

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked when we knocked on his door. "Harry?"

"It's us!" I said. Hagrid opened the door.

"Good ter see yeh," Hagrid said happily. On his table were two bucket sized cups and saucers. He caught me staring at them with wide eyes and chuckled.

"Bin havin' a cuppa with Olympe," he said. "She's jus' left."

"Oh did she?" I asked. "Darn I wanted to say hello."

"Who's Olympe?" Ron asked.

"Madame Maxime," Hagrid and I said.

"You two made up, have you?" Ron asked.

"Dunno what yeh're talkin' about," Hagrid said. He looked at Harry. "You all righ'?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"No you're not," I hissed.

"Harry, yer can't be all righ'," Hagrid said. "Course yeh're not. But yeh will be."

Harry just sighed.

"Knew he was goin' ter come back," Hagrid said. I nodded, but the trio looked shocked. "Known it fer years, Harry. Knew he was out there, bidin' his time. It had ter happe. Well now it has, an' we'll jus' have tee get on with it. We'll fight. Migh' be able ter stop him before he gets a good hold. That's Dumbledore's plan anyway. Great man, Dumbledore. 'S long as we've got him, I'm not too worried."

The trio was still staring at him in disbelief.

"Yer not looking surprised, Talitha," Hagrid said.

"Well I knew he had to come back some day," I mumbled. "Because my parents and their friends said for the longest time he would... and I believed it because it was impossible he was truly gone. Then when they started seeing signs again I knew for sure."

"Jus' know it's no good sittin' worryin' abou' it," Hagrid said. "What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does. Dumbledore told me wha' you did, Harry."

Hagrid beamed at Harry, who half smiled at him.

"Yeh did as much as yer father would've done, an' I can' give yeh no higher praise than that," Hagrid said.

Harry actually smiled. "What's Dumbledore asked you to do, Hagrid? He sent Professor McGonagall to ask you and Madame Maxime to meet him... that night."

"Got a little job fer me over the summer," Hagrid said. "Secret though. I'm not s'pposed ter talk abou' it, no, not even ter you lot. Olympe- Madame Maxime ter you- might be comin' with me. I think she will. Think I got her persuaded."

"Is it do with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Migh' be," Hagrid said. "Now, who'd like ter come an' visit the las' skrewt with me? I was jokin-"

"I want to," I said. "Poor Luke, he liked Juniper."

We visited Luke for awhile, and I found that he'd stopped eating two days ago. Hagrid said he was miserably because Juniper was his last companion, and now he was all alone. He was all frail, and wheezing. I knew he had at most an hour left of life.

Before returning to the Great Hall... Luke gave out. We buried him next to Hagrid's cabin, and he and I cried a lot. Then the trio led me, with my tears, back to the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast.

"The end of another year," Dumbledore said slowly. He looked at the Hufflepuff table, who were the saddest faces in the entire Great Hall.

"There is much I would like to say to you all tonight," Dumbledore said. "But I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person who should be sitting here, enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses to Cedric Diggory."

We stood, and we raised our glasses high. Hermione and I were crying when we said his name, and I noticed Cho Chang was sobbing at the Ravenclaw table.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore said. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Harry looked at me, confused.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Panic broke out. Many people began to whisper, horrified. Some people were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this," Dumbledore said. "It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so- either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as a result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Harry sucked air in, and shivered. I patted his back slightly.

"There is somebody else who must me mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore continued. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

Harry looked down as many heads in the Great Hall turned to him. He was breathing unsteadily. I gripped his hand and squeezed it.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this I honor him."

Dumbledore raised his goblet again, and most people in the Great Hall did the same except the Slytherins.

Dumbledore sighed. "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened- of Lord Voldemort's return- such ties are more important that ever before."

Dumbledore looked around, nodding to the Beauxbatons students sitting at the Ravenclaw table, to the Durmstrangs sitting with the Slytherins , and to the professors.

"Every guest in this Hall," Dumbledore said, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again, in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hears are open.

"It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken- that se are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

My trunk was packed within an hour afterwards. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were waiting for the carriages to arrive to take us down to the train.

"I'm glad I met you guys a year ago," I said. "You made this year wonderful."

Harry smiled a bit. "Come on Talitha, we'd met long before that, in the bookshop."

"Yes but now I really KNOW you guys," I said. "And now you really know me- and we're friends."

"'Arry! Talitha!" A voice called.

We turned and saw Fleur Delacour running towards us.

She hugged me tight, then turned to shake Harry's hand.

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope!" She said. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere to improve my Eenglish."

"It's already very good," Ron said. Fleur smiled, and Hermione scowled.

"I will miss you, Talitha! I 'ope ze rest of 'Ogwarts goes well for you!" Fleur said, hugging me again. Then she turned to Harry. "Good bye, 'Arry. It 'az been a pleasure meeting you!"

Fleur then left, her hair rippling in the sunlight as she caught up to Madame Maxime.

Ron and Harry were both gaping at her.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," Ron mumbled. "D'you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer," Krum said, coming up from behind Hermione. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork. Could I have a vord?"

"Oh yes all right," Hermione said. Krum took her hand and led her slightly away.

"You better hurry up!" Ron said. "The carriages'll be here in a minute!"

Harry and I were left to wait for the carriages, because Ron tried to move closer to see what Krum and Hermione were talking about.

"You know," I said. "I think he likes her."

"With the way they argue I think so too," Harry said.

"Married couple," we agreed. I smiled, and put my arm around Harry, leaning on his shoulder.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I will be," he mumbled.

"I'm just an owl away," I reminded him.

"Thanks Talitha," Harry said.

"You have probably heard this enough," I said, "but you were so brave. I'm really proud of you. I- I couldn't have done what you did. I'd have given up... out of fear."

Harry sighed. "Your dad was there."

"Thank Merlin I don't have to live with him anymore," I said, nodding. "I despise Death Eaters."

Krum and Hermione then returned.

"I liked Diggory," Krum said. "He vos always polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang- vith Karkaroff." He scowled, mentioning his headmaster's name.

"Have you got a new headmaster yet?" I asked. Karkaroff had fled after the third task.

"Not yet," Krum said. "But ve vill see."

The train ride back was quite nice. Harry was able to speak freely to us about his feelings and what had happened. He told us he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him when Dumbledore gave his speech.

"There's nothing in the Daily Prophet about it," Hermione said. "Just a small piece the day after the third task saying you won the tournament. They didn't even mention Cedric. Nothing about any of it. If you ask me, Fudge is forcing them to keep quiet."

"Like Rita is going to listen to Fudge!" I said. "She won't keep quiet. Not on a story like this."

"Oh Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task," Hermione said in a creepy happy voice. "As a matter of fact, Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," Hermione said smugly.

"That's my girl!" I said. "How did she do it?"

"And how the bloody hell did you find out?" Ron asked.

"Well it was you, really, who gave me the idea, Harry," Hermione said.

"Did I?" Harry asked. "How?"

"Bugging!" Hermione said.

"But you said that electrokitty- electronite... electro- whatever thing didn't work," I said.

"Oh not electronic bugs," Hermione said. "No, you see...Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn into a beetle."

Hermione pulled out a small jar from her bag, with a beetle inside. I gaped at her.

"You're kidding!" I said. "You haven't.. she's not... but that can't be.."

"Oh yes she is!" Hermione said.

"You're kidding," Ron mumbled.

"I'm really not," Hermione said with a mischievous grin. "I caught her on the windowsill in the Hospital Wing. Look very closely, and you'll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."

I snatched the jar from her and looked closely at the beetle. Hermione was right.

"Bloody hell!" I squealed.

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "There was a beetle on the statue that night we heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his mum."

"Exactly," Hermione said. "And Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair after we'd had our conversation by the lake. And unless I'm very much mistaken, Rita was perched on the windowsill of the Divination class that fay your scar hurt. She's been buzzing around for stories all year."

"That makes sense," I said. "That's how she's been getting all those interviews with the Slytherins. They could care less if she was doing something illegal. They just wanted to tell her horrible stuff about you two and Hagrid!"

Hermione smiled, took the jar from me, and shook it, making the beetle buzz angrily against the glass.

"I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London," Hermione said. "I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her she's to keep her quill to herself for a whole year. See if she can break the habit of writing horrible stories about people."

"Hermione," I said, "have I ever mentioned I really admire you? You're very clever-"

The compartment door slid open and my brother leaned into the opening.

"Yes, very clever, Granger," he said. His two goons filed in behind him to fill the doorway.

"So," Draco said. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal."

He looked around at us, with narrowed eyes. I glared at him and he smirked.

"Trying not to think about it, are we?" Draco sneered. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out," Harry snarled.

Draco laughed, and looked at Harry coldly. "No."

"You heard him," I growled. "Get out. Now."

"You've picked the losing side, Talitha," Draco spat. "I told you not to hang out with them. And you Potter- when we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He jerked his head to Ron and Hermione. "But neither of you can follow advice. Too late now! They'll be the first to go now that the Dark Lord is back. Mudbloods and Muggle lovers first- which means you, Talitha, won't be in his good graces. Pity, coming from such a good family you've chosen to die first. Well second, Diggory was first-"

All four of us stood up and shot hexes at Draco and his friends, knocking them back out of the compartment. Now they were unconscious. Fred and George peeked into our compartment seconds later, also with their wands having just fired a spell at them.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," Fred said.

"Interesting effect," George said. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me," I said.

"Odd," George said with a smirk. "I used Jelly Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."

We pushed the three boys out into the corridor and allowed the twins to join us in the compartment.

We played five games of Exploding Snap before Harry decided to start asking questions.

"You going to tell us then?" He asked. "Who you were blackmailing?"

"Oh that," George mumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Fred said. "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up," George said.

"But what happened?" I asked.

"All right all right," George said. "If you really want to know, it was Ludo Bagman."

"Bagman?" Harry snapped. "Are you saying he was involved in-"

"Nah," Fred said. "Nothin like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains."

"Well what then?" Ron asked.

"You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup?" George asked. "About how Ireland would win but Krum would get the Snitch?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Well the git paid us in lephrechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots," Fred said.

"He didn't!" I gasped.

"It must've been an accident, right?" Hermione asked.

"That's what we thought at first," George said. "We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making excuses to get away from us."

"In the end he turned pretty nasty," Feed said. "Told us we were too young to gamble and he wasn't giving us anything."

"So we asked for our money back," George said.

"He didn't refuse!" Hermione gasped.

"Right in one," Fred said miserably.

"But that was all your savings!" Ron said.

"Tell me about it," George said. "Course we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything to gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"

"How?" I asked.

"He put a bet on Harry," Fred said. "Put a big bet on you to win the tournament. Bet against the goblins."

"What an idiot!" I said.

"So THAT'S why he kept trying to help me win!" Harry said. "Well- I did win, didn't I? So he can pay you your gold!"

"Nope," George said. "The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory, and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the third task."

George sighed deeply. I patted his shoulder and offered him a small smile.

When we arrived at Kings Cross, Hermione and Ron left immediately with their trunks. Harry and I lingered behind.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Hey, Fred and George," I said.

"Yeah?" George asked.

"Here," I said, handing them a bag full of what must be five hundred Galleons.

"Have this too," Harry said, giving them his thousand galleons from the Tournament.

The twins gaped at us. "We can't accept this!"

"You can and you will!" I said. "It's for your joke shop."

"It's only right that you have it," Harry said. "It doesn't feel right for me to have that."

Fred beamed, and pulled Harry into a hug while George hugged me.

"You two are the best," George said.

"We try to be," I said, smiling to Harry. We'd done the right thing.

We all walked out of the train, and I saw Harry's uncle standing with Mrs Weasley and my aunt Andromeda and uncle Ted, who were waiting with open arms. They hugged me tight.

"You're so big, Talitha!" My aunt said.

"Thank you for taking me in," I said, burrowing into my aunt's chest.

"Of course!" She said. "I wouldn't let my family out on the street. Oh curse your father, I never liked him!"

I smirked and hugged my uncle Ted, who kissed my forehead.

"Come on, Talitha," he said. "Let's take you home."


	20. Chapter 20

"Talitha!"

I shot out of bed, my hair a mess and my eyes not even open.

"Talitha!"

"What?" I mumbled sleepily. I rubbed my eyes and checked the clock. Six in the morning!

Tonks burst into my room and flipped the light on, making me hiss and throw the blanket over my eyes.

"What's the matter?" She asked, smirking. "Turned into a vampire?"

"No," I said, yawning. "I'm just ha-half awake."

Tonks took the blankets off, making me whine.

"Come on," she said. "Harry made it safely to Grimmauld Place last night. You'll be staying there the rest of the summer while mum and dad go on their anniversary trip to France and I help the Order."

"Really?" I asked. "Today?"

"Yes!" Tonks said. "Now hurry up and get dressed, and eat breakfast too! Molly is going to have the kids clean today so it's only fair if you clean with them."

"Oh alright," I said. I got out of bed and got dressed quickly, popping some toast into my mouth and kissing my aunt and uncle goodbye before Tonks Apparated me straight onto the front step of Grimmauld Place.

Tonks rang the doorbell, which shot out a rather annoying bell clanging sound that resonated against the walls. Some screaming began inside, and Tonks pushed open the door and walked in- tripping over the umbrella stand.

"Damn!" Tonks said.

"STAINS OF DISHONOR, FILTHY HALF BREEDS! BLOOD TRAITORS! CHILDREN OF FILTH-"

I went inside and saw a portrait was screaming. I ran to it waving my arms wildly in the face of the woman.

"Shut it!" I cried. "Shut up!"

The miraculous thing about it was that she did.

"Narcissa?" She asked.

"What?" I asked. "No, I'm Talitha. I'm her daughter."

"Talitha?" She asked. "Daughter? Narcissa... had a daughter?"

"And a son," I said, a bit coldly. "I'm the eldest- Draco and I are twins."

The woman's face softened. "Oh sweetie... I'm your grandfather's sister. Walburga Black."

I looked at her curiously. "I never met my grandfather but hello."

She beamed at me. "You've come to rid the house of all these blood traitors, have you?"

"No," I said, frowning. "I'm one of them- if you want to call me that."

Her expression became dark. "Hmm. Ridiculous how many oddballs came out of our noble family. First Cygnus' daughter Andromeda marries a Muggle, then that wretched boy Sirius leaves this house, and now Narcissa birthed you. What shame on the Black family!"

"Yeah well," I said. "At least I'm not wearing a stupid dress in a portrait for the rest of eternity."

Before she could scream I shoved the curtains over her portrait.

"Now that's an insult I never used on her," Sirius' voice said behind me. I grinned and ran over, hugging him tight.

"I missed you!" I said.

"And I missed you," Sirius said. "Molly and the kids are all in the drawing room, why don't I take your trunk upstairs for you?"

"You don't have to," I said.

"Well I want to," he said, smiling. "Go see your friends."

"Alright," I said. "Thanks Sirius."

I ran into the drawing room, and was greeted by many Weasleys and Harry and Hermione.

"Talitha!" The twins and Ginny said.

Them and the trio ran over and ambushed me in a hug.

"Hello, Talitha, dear!" Mrs Weasley said. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yes," I squeaked from inside the hug. "I'm ready to clean!"

"That's the spirit!" She said. "Come over here all of you."

"You've got to tell me everything later," I whispered to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as we walked back. Harry nodded grimly.

"Right, you lot," Mrs Weasley said. "You need to be careful because doxies bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody need it."

"Doxy teeth aren't poisonous," I said to Ginny. "They just have special properties that mimick poison when triggered by certain antibodies."

Ginny smirked and pointed at Gilderoy Lockhart's book "Guide to Household Pests" which lay open on the sofa. I shrugged.

"When I say the word, start spraying immediately," Mrs Weasley said. "They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyze them. When they're immobilized, just throw them in this bucket."

We all raised our sprays. "All right- Squirt!" Mrs Weasley said.

I sprayed, and within a few seconds several full grown doxies flew out of the folds. I sprayed all across the air in front of me, and several paralyzed doxies hit the floor with loud thumps.

I picked them up and threw them in the trash, although one particular pink colored doxy caught my attention.

"Fred and Talitha," Mrs Weasley said sharply. "Throw those things away!"

I smirked to Fred, and we both threw the doxies away.

More doxies began to fly out, and as I sprayed and they became paralyzed, I stuck my hand out and caught all three of them with my hand before they hit the floor.

"Woah Talitha that was good," George said.

George kicked the curtains and sprayed, and more doxies flew out high into the air. We all sprayed wildly around, and I caught about seven before they hit the ground.

"You know Talitha," Harry said, "you are definitely trying out for the Quidditch team as soon as I team you to fly."

"We'll see," I said with a laugh, chucking the doxies into the trash.

I noticed Fred pocketed one. He caught me looking and came over.

"We want to experiment with their saliva for our Skiving Snackboxes," he told me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Range of sweets to make you ill," Fred said. "Not seriously ill, mind you, just ill enough to get you out of class when you feel like it. George and I have been developing them this summer. They're double ended, color coded chews. If you eat the orange half of the Puking Pastilles, you throw up. Moment you've been rushed out of the lesson to the Hospital Wing, you swallow the purple half-"

"-which restores you to full fitness," George said, appearing next to Fred and I. "That enables you to pursue the leisure activity of your own choice during an hour that would otherwise have been devoted to unprofitable boredom. That's what we're putting in the adverts, anyway. But they still need a bit of work. At the moment our testers have been having a bit of trouble stopping puking long enough to swallow the purple end."

"Well why don't you just change it so only the first five minutes is heavy puking or something?" I asked. "I can calculate a formula for you to do that. Also- who are your testers?"

"Good idea," Fred said. "We'll be asking for your help."

"And we're the testers," George said. "We take it in turns. I did the Fainting Fancies- we both tried the Nosebleed Nougat-"

"-Mum thought we'd been dueling," Fred said.

"Ooh I want to be a tester," I said.

"Lovely!" George said. "Just a heads up though- we're not entirely done working the kinks out of everything. If you end up puking for the rest of your life it's not our fault."

"That's the fun in it!" I said. "I suppose this means the joke shop is still on."

"Well, we haven't had a chance to get premises yet," Fred said. "So we're running it as a mail order service at the moment. We put advertisements in the Daily Prophet last week."

"But you'll be caught by someone in your family!" I cried.

"Naw," George said. "Mum hasn't got a clue, and she won't soon. She won't read the Daily Prophet anymore cause it keeps spreading lies about Harry and Dumbledore."

"We've got you and Harry to thank for all this," Fred said, beaming. "Without you we'd never have gotten to this point."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "I just hope your mother doesn't find out before you get your premises. I'd rather like to see you get that joke shop going."

"That's the spirit, Talitha!" Fred said, grinning.

All the way through to the afternoon we sprayed doxies, and by noontime had collapsed on the floor and taken a small rest.

"I think we'll tackle those after lunch," Mrs Weasley sighed, pointing at the glass fronted cabinets. There were daggers and other weapons in there- and something that looked suspiciously stained with blood.

The doorbell rang, and my great aunt began to screech again. Mrs Weasley squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Stay here," she said. "I'll bring up some sandwiches."

The instant she left, everyone dashed to the window to look who had come. I went over and peered next to Harry's shoulder. Some man had brought a rather large stack of cauldrons.

"Who the bloody hell is that and why's he got so many cauldrons?" I asked.

"That's Mundungus Fletcher," Hermione said.

"He's probably just looking for a safe place to keep them all," Harry said. "Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Fred said. "Blimey, Mum won't like that."

Fred and George went to the door and pressed their ears onto it.

"Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley," George said. "Can't hear properly... d'you reckon we can risk Extendable Ears?"

"Might be worth it," Fred said. "I could sneak upstairs and get a pair-"

Suddenly the sound downstairs was magnified by so much that Extended Ears became unnecessary.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!" Mrs Weasley screamed.

"I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else!" Fred said, smiling. "It makes such a nice change."

"-COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE-"

"The idiots are letting her get into her stride," George said, shaking his head. "You've got to head her off early, otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry- and there goes Sirius' mum again-"

George began to close the door to muffle sound, but before he could a house elf darted in.

It walked around the room without noticing any of us were there- or simply not caring. "...smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my Mistress's house, oh my poor Mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let in her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do..."

"Hello Kreacher," Fred said loudly.

The house elf turned and pretended to act surprised that Fred was in the room.

"Kreacher did not see Young Master," he said, bowing. Then, in a perfectly clear and loud voice he added, "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is."

"Sorry?" George snapped. "Didn't catch that last bit."

"Kreacher said nothing," it mumbled, bowing to George as well. "And there's its twin, unnatural little beasts they are."

"All twins are beasts according to my father's friend," I said, rolling my eyes. "This elf is ridiculous..."

Kreacher turned to me, and his eyes widened. He suddenly ran toward me and dropped to his knees, kissing my shoes.

"Mistress has come back to save Kreacher!" He wailed, hugging my leg. "Mistress Cissy has come home at last!"

"Bloody hell now everyone says I look like my mother!" I hissed. "I'm not Narcissa, I'm TALITHA."

Kreacher looked up at me with wide eyes. "Mistress Talitha, forgive Kreacher, Kreacher thinks Mistress looks just like her mother. Mistress, please help Kreacher remove these brats from this house."

"Oh shut up," I said coldly. "You're just like my great aunt down there. They're my friends, my FAMILY. And they stay. And you may not call them any foul things."

Kreacher looked at me and cringed. "A blood traitor, Mistress is, just like that son of my Mistress... oh how she'd cry if she saw this..."

"She was right bloody surprised!" I snapped. "Seems I'm one of the three most logical people in the entire Black family!"

"What is old Kreacher to do?" He asked sourly. "Surrounded by blood traitors and there's the Mudblood, standing there bold as brass.. oh if my Mistress knew... and there's a new boy, Kreacher does not know his name. What is he doing here, Kreacher does not know..."

"This is Harry, Kreacher," Hermione said kindly. "Harry Potter."

"The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend!" Kreacher sneered. "If Kreacher's Mistress saw him in such company, oh what would she say-"

"Shut up!" I snarled. "Don't you call her a Mudblood!"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione whispered. "He's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's-"

"Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows exactly what he's saying," Fred said.

Kreacher looked at him with great dislike. "Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's that boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it..."

"Don't we all, Kreacher?" Fred asked.

"What do you want anyway?" George said.

"Kreacher is cleaning," he mumbled.

"A likely story," Sirius said from the door, making me jump. Kreacher bowed so low his nose grazed the carpet.

"Stand up straight," Sirius said. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning," Kreacher said. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble House of Black-"

"-and it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," Sirius said.

"Master always liked his little joke," Kreacher hissed. "Master was a nasty, ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart-"

"My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," Sirius said. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite."

"Whatever master says," Kreacher said coldly. "Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh my poor Mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was-"

"I asked what you were up to," Sirius repeated in an annoyed voice. "Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."

"Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house," Kreacher said indignantly. "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and brats destroy it-"

"I thought it might be that," Sirius said. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher."

Kreacher left, muttering curses. "-comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh my poor Mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back, they say he's a murderer too-"

"Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!" Sirius snarled.

"Sirius he's not right in the head!" Hermione protested. "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."

"He does," I said. "He's saying all those things BECAUSE he knows we can hear him."

"Maybe you could set him free!" Hermione suggested.

"We can't do that," Sirius said. "He knows too much about the Order. And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it."

Hermione sighed. Sirus walked across the room towards the tapestry Kreacher had been talking about. We followed him like puppies.

The tapestry itself looked very old. Doxies had gnawed the edges and it was very faded. The golden threat embroidered into it still shone, and the title was still clear: "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black- 'Toujours Pur'."

"You're not on here!" Harry said to Sirius.

"Neither is my cousin Andromeda- Talitha's aunt. She got blasted off for marrying a Muggle. I used to be there," Sirius said, showing a bit that had been burned off. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home. Kreacher is quite fond of muttering the story under his breath."

"You ran away from home?" Harry asked.

"When I was sixteen," Sirius said. "I'd had enough."

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"Your dad's place," Sirius said. "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at your dad's during the school holidays and when I was seventeen I got a place of my own, my Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold- he's been wiped off here too, that's probably why- anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr and Mrs Potter's for Sunday lunch, though."

"But why did you leave?" Harry asked.

"Because I hated the whole lot of them," Sirius said bitterly. "My parents, with their Pureblood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal... my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them- that's him."

He pointed at a "Regulus Black" who appeared to have died about fifteen years ago.

"He was younger than me," Sirius said. "And a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."

"But he died," I said. "Wait a second... wasn't he a Death Eater?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "My parent's thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first."

"Was he killed by an Auror?" Harry asked.

"Oh no," Sirius said. "No, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders more likely- I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's lifetime service or death."

"Lunch," Mrs Weasley said, entering the room. Harry seemed to want to talk to Sirius alone, so I went with the others to enjoy some sandwiches.

"These are wonderful, Mrs Weasley," I said. She beamed at me.

"Are you excited for this year?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhat," I said. "OWL year, isn't it? It's bound to be murder."

"Well YOU don't have to get too many OWLs," George said. "You only need an overall NEWT in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions to work with magical creatures- so you really only need an OWL in those subjects too."

"That's absurd!" Hermione said. "Talitha, you won't slack off... will you?"

I looked at the twins and shrugged. "If I decide my mental health is more important than school then yes. But I'm aiming for eight Oustandings on the OWL."

"Eight?" Ron asked. "Haven't you got nine classes?"

"Yes but Arithmancy is NEWT level," I said. "I'm taking the NEWT for that this year."

"You're insane!" Fred said.

Later that day we moved onto the glass cabinets, which were very clean when nighttime came around.

Over the next few days we finished cleaning the drawing room entirely, and moved on to the dining room.

Personally, I didn't clean much on the first day in the dining room. Ron and I's fear of spiders would not allow us to help much since there were spiders on every corner of furniture in the room.

The rest of the cleaning really just ended up being a war with Kreacher, because he'd proceed to say rude things when we were trying to be productive. Sirius threatened him with clothes, but Kreacher just sneered "Master must do as Master wishes, but Master will not turn Kreacher away, no, because Kreacher knows what they are up to, oh yes, he is plotting against the Dark Lord, yes, with these Mudbloods and blood traitors and scum-"

Sirius then proceeded to throw Kreecher out of the room by his loincloth, much to Hermione's dismay.

Finally, the night before Harry's trial before the Wizengamot came. The dinner was very tense, and I could tell Harry was worried out of his mind.

"I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry," Mrs Weasley said. "And I want you to wash your hair tonight too. A good first impression can work wonders."

"How am I getting there?" Harry asked.

"Arthur's taking you to work with him," Mrs Weasley said.

"You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing," Mr Weasley said.

"Have you all checked the time?" I asked. "Because the Wizengamot loves changing times last minute- my father always used to say that. I think you should leave an hour earlier than what you had planned."

"Hmm," Mr Weasley said, pursing his lips. "You may have a point, Talitha." He smiled at me.

"Can Talitha and Sirius come with us?" Harry asked.

"Not Talitha, Harry," Mr Weasley said. "You're only supposed to go in with family- even I won't be able to go in with you."

"And Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you," Mrs Weasley added. "And I must say I-"

"-think he's quite right," Sirius growled.

"When did Dumbledore tell you that?" Harry asked.

"He came last night when you were all in bed," Mr Weasley said.

Harry frowned.

That night I wasn't able to sleep. I kept checking the clock. Eleven... twelve... one o'clock... two o'clock...

I couldn't take it anymore. I crept downstairs, knocking lightly on the door of Harry and Ron's room.

"It's Talitha," I whispered. "Can I come in?"

I heard a faint "yes." Someone was awake- and I bet it was Harry. I opened the door slowly, and tiptoed in.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed and sat down next to him on his bed. I could hear rain hitting the window.

I grabbed Harry's blanket and wrapped it around myself, sighing and leaning on his shoulder.

"I think everything is going to be okay," I said. "Wait- let me rephrase- I KNOW everything is going to be okay."

"But what if it isn't?" Harry asked. "What if they expel me?"

"Then we'll just all transfer to Beauxbatons," I said. "We'd be safer from Voldemort there anyway, he wouldn't dare come into another country. We could all move there... even Sirius."

Harry smiled slightly. "That would be nice. To be able to escape all this. How was your summer, anyway?"

"It was alright," I said. "I miss going to the lake by our house and swimming until it got dark. I miss sitting in the huge library and reading until I fell asleep. I miss being able to dance around the empty ballroom. I don't miss my parents though, or my brother. They are just too bitter to care about anyone but themselves. It was different going to live with my aunt Andromeda, but I think it was healthier for me."

"Healthier?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I said. "No more being yelled at by my parents for being a 'Muggle lover' or a 'blood traitor.' No more arguing with Draco over his foul mouth and the awful things he'd say about people everywhere. No more having to listen to my father's stupid Pureblood ideals. No more being surrounded by Death Eaters."

"Yeah that does sound healthier," Harry said. "Sorry you had to go through that."

"It's fine," I said. "I consider myself blessed to have experienced it- it shaped me into a good person. It gave me the chance to have you guys- a whole new family. There's no place I'd rather be, than here- here with the love you all have for me even though I'm imperfect, even though I'm a Malfoy."


	21. Chapter 21

Harry came back in the afternoon the next day, and he announced he had not been expelled.

"I knew it!" Ron yelled. "You always get away with stuff!"

I flung myself into his arms and hugged him tight, catching him off guard.

"They were bound to clear you," Hermione said excitedly. "There was no case against you, none at all!"

"Everyone seemed quite relieved though, considering they all knew I'd get off," Harry said.

The twins and Ginny had begun to do a war dance with a chant that repeated "He got off" several times.

"That's enough, settle down!" Mr Weasley said, though he was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry."

"He got off, he got off, he got off-"

"Really?" I asked.

"Be quiet you three," Mr Weasley said sharply. "Yes Talitha, he was. We saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Sirius- I think Dumbledore ought to know. Talitha, don't worry too much about it.

"But Mr Weasley-" I began.

"Really, it's alright," he said. "Nothing too big... Well I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet in Bethnal Green waiting for me. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner-"

"He got off, he got off, he got off, he got off-"

"That's enough- Fred- George- Ginny!" Mrs Weasley said. "Harry dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast."

Harry told Ron, Hermione, and I all about the trial, and eating rather quickly.

"Course once Dumbledore turned up on your side there was no way they were going to convict you!" Ron said.

"Yeah he swung it for me," Harry said. "I wish he'd talked to me though, or even looked at me."

The he hissed slightly, touching his scar with his hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Scar.. it happens all the time now.."

I looked at Hermione, who appeared to be very anxious finding this out.

Ginny, George, and Fred were still singing. Ron began to speak louder. "I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening to celebrate with us, you know!"

"I don't think he'll be able to, Ron," Mrs Weasley said. "He's really very busy at the moment."

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF-"

"SHUT UP!" Mrs Weasley screamed, making Ron and I laughed as Ginny jumped slightly.

The next few days, Harry confided in us that he felt Sirius was being distant with him and not too pleased about Harry going back to Hogwarts. Harry felt mostly like it was his fault.

"Don't you go feeling guilty!" Hermione said. "You belong at Hogwarts and Sirius knows it. Personally, I think he's just being selfish."

"And I would be too," I said. "I wouldn't fancy living in this house with only a hippogriff and psycho house elf."

"Don't call Kreacher that," Hermione said. "Sirius just got his hopes up that Harry would be coming to live here with him."

"I don't think that's true," Harry said. "He wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked him if I could."

"He just didn't want to get his hopes up even more," Hermione said. "And he probably felt a bit guilty himself, because I think a part of him was really hoping you'd be expelled. Then you'd both be outcasts together."

"Come off it!" Harry and Ron told her.

"Well I think she's partially right," I said, glaring at them. "He's been lonely for so long, if Harry was expelled he'd get to have a part of his old life back."

Mrs Weasley poked her head into the room.

"Still not finished?" She asked.

"I thought you might be here to tell us to have a break!" Ron groaned. "D'you know how much mold we've got rid of since we arrived here?"

"You were so keen to help the Order," Mrs Weasley said. "You can do your bit by making headquarters fit to live in."

I grinned as she walked out. "I feel like a house elf," Ron grumbled.

"Well now that you understand what dreadful lives they lead, perhaps you'll be a bit more active in SPEW!" Hermione hissed. "You know, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to show people exactly how horrible it is to clean all the time- we could do a sponsored scrub of Gryffindor common room. All proceeds to SPEW and it would raise awareness and funds-"

"First of all you'd need people for that," I said. "No one would do it."

"I'll sponsor her to shut up about spew," Ron mumbled in my ear, making me smirk.

The last day of summer finally arrived, and at last there was no more cleaning to be done. Tomorrow we'd be returning to Hogwarts... our home.

"Booklists have arrived!" Ron said, carrying Harry and I's envelopes in his hand.

"About time!" I said. "I thought they'd forgotten- they usually come much earlier than this!"

There was a crack, and the twins Apparated into the room we were in.

"Looks like Dumbledore's found a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," George said. "There's a book assigned for the class."

"About time too," Fred said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back," George said. "And from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."

"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four," George said.

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed, and one locked in a trunk for nine months," Harry said. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

I looked at Ron and noticed he was gaping at his Hogwarts letter.

"What's up with you, Ron?" I asked.

Fred and I both got up and peered over Ron's shoulder.

"Prefect?" Fred gasped loudly. "PREFECT?"

George got up and took a shiny badge from the letter. "No way!"

"There's been a mistake!" Fred said, snatching the letter from Ron. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect..."

I gaped at them. How could they say that right in front of Ron? The twins turned to Harry in disbelief.

"We thought you were a cert!" Fred said.

"We thought Dumbledore was BOUND to pick you!" George cried.

"Winning the Triwizard and everything!" Fred said.

"I suppose all the mad stuff must've counted against him," George said.

"Yeah," Fred mumbled. "Yeah, you've caused too much trouble mate. Well, at least one of you's got the priorities right."

Fred and George went and clapped Harry on the back, giving Ron scathing looks.

"Oh you two, stop that!" I hissed. "Ron is worthy of being a prefect too!"

"Ugh," George said. "Ickle Ronnie the prefect!"

"Oh Mum's going to be revolting!" Fred wailed.

Ron handed the badge to me, and I gave it to Harry, who stared at it blankly.

Hermione burst in. "Did you get- I knew it! Me too Harry! Me too!"

"No," Harry said quickly, thrusting the badge into my hands to give to Ron. "It's Ron- not me." Hermione gaped at him.

"Ron?" She asked. "But- are you sure? I mean-"

She turned very scarlet, Ron giving her a defiant expression.

"It's my name on the letter," he said flatly.

"I..." Hermione said, looking at me with wide eyes. "I.. well.. wow! Well done Ron! That's really-"

"Unexpected," George said.

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "No it's not... Ron's done loads of, he's really..."

The door opened again and Mrs Weasley came in with all our freshly laundered robes.

"Ginny said the booklists have arrived!" Mrs Weasley said happily. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing... what color would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," George said with a smirk.

"Match his what?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"His badge," Fred said. "His lovely shiny new prefect's badge."

Mrs Weasley gaped at Ron. "His... but... Ron... you're not...?" Ron held up his badge for her to see.

Then she shrieked loudly and ran to him, tackling him in a hug. "I don't believe it! Oh Ron how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next door neighbors?" George asked indignantly. Mrs Weasley ignored him.

"Wait until your father hears!" She cried. "I'm so proud of you, Ron! What wonderful news... you could end Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh Ronnie-"

Fred and George started making retching noises.

"Well what will it be?" Mrs Weasley asked. "We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."

"W-what do mean?" Ron asked.

"You've got to have a reward for this!" Mrs Weasley said. "How about a nice new set of dress robes?"

"We already bought him some," Fred said sourly.

"Or a new cauldron," Mrs Weasley suggested. "Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers-"

"Mum?" Ron asked. "Can I have a new broom?"

Mrs Weasley faltered.

"Not a really good one!" Ron said. "Just a new one for a change..."

Mrs Weasley hesitated then nodded. "Of course you can.. Well I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too- lists please! I'll see you all later... Little Ronnie a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks... a prefect, oh I'm all of the dither!" She then kissed Ron's cheek and left.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you do you Ron?" Fred asked.

"We could curtsy, if you like," George said.

"Oh shut up," Ron growled.

"Or what?" Fred asked with an evil grin. "Going to put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try," George sniggered.

"He could if you don't watch out!" Hermione hissed.

"Drop it, Hermione," Ron mumbled.

"We're going to have to watch our step, George!" Fred said. "With these two on our case..."

"Yeah, it looks like our law breaking days are finally over!" George said dramatically. Then the twins Disapparated.

"Those two!" Hermione said. "Don't lay attention to them, Ron, they're only jealous!"

I could hear the twins roaring with laughter upstairs, and I winced.

"I doubt it," Ron said. "They've always said only prats become prefects... still... they've never had new brooms! I wish I could go with Mum and choose... she'll never be able to afford a Nimbus but there's the new Cleansweep out- that'd be great. I think I'll go and tell her I like the Cleansweep, just so she knows..."

And just like that Ron darted out of the room. Harry looked down. I winced.

"Talitha?" Hermione asked. "You- you're not angry are you?"

"Oh no!" I said. "No no no, I knew I wasn't going to be prefect anyway- I've only just arrived."

Hermione gave me a small smile.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Well done," he mumbled. "Brilliant. Prefect. Great."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Erm- Harry, could I borrow Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad? They'll be really pleased- I mean prefect is something they can understand-"

"Yeah no problem," Harry said in a hoarse voice. "Take her!"

Hermione took Hedwig downstairs, leaving Harry and I alone in the room.

"Bloody hell," I whispered. "I don't want to be rude to Ron or anything but I really didn't think it was going to be him. I had my bet on you or Dean Thomas- you both are the best Gryffindor boys."

Harry sighed loudly and crossed his arms.

"You can talk to me about it," I said. "You know that right? I'm not going to judge you for how you feel."

Harry sighed and laid back on the bed. "I dunno, Talitha. Honestly I'd forgotten prefects were assigned this year. I bet if I had then maybe I really would've expected it to be me."

Harry screwed up his face and put it in his hands. "I feel just as arrogant as your brother- I just, I don't want to make myself feel like I'm better than Ron but..but..."

"You're allowed to feel any way you want," I said. "In this moment you'll feel that way but I know you, you're a good person, this will wear off."

"I don't know Talitha," Harry said, letting out a groan of frustration. "I'm better at Quidditch than him but nothing else... but but, well.. all those adventures since first year, Ron and Hermione were with me for those but- not all the time! They- they didn't fight Quirrel with me. They didn't take on Riddle and the basilisk. They didn't get rid of all those dementors the night Sirius escaped. They weren't in the graveyard with me the night Voldemort returned! I've definitely done more, I've done more than all of you put together!"

"Harry listen to me," I said. "The answer is in everything you're saying. You've been through so, so much. Do you really want to be dealing with the stress of being a prefect?"

"That would make sense," he mumbled. I sighed and put my arm around him, rubbing his back.

"Listen to me," I said. "You and Ron are both amazing, both deserving of a lot of things. But right now, Ron hasn't got as much stress as you. He isn't worried as much as you are. He will be able to do the duties diligently. Dumbledore is giving you a chance to relax a bit. You don't need to receive all the awards to know you're worthy of them- to know that you've done great things. Because you have done incredible things, Harry, and as long as you know it is enough. Please try not to be jealous... Ron didn't ask for this either way."

Harry sighed deeply and nodded, leaning on my shoulder. "Thank you, Talitha. Once again you're here for me when no one else is."

I smiled, hugging him closer to me. "I'm always here for you. Always. No judging."

Harry smiled.

I heard Ron's footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry and I burst apart and acted like we'd been moving things around the room so Ron wouldn't think we were talking behind his back.

"Just caught her!" He said, bursting in. "She says she'll get the Cleansweep if she can."

"If she can't then let me know," I said. "I know some people."

Ron beamed. "Thanks. I-I'm really excited."

"Listen Ron," Harry said. "Well done mate."

Ron frowned. "I never thought it would be me! I thought it would be you!"

"Nah I've caused too much trouble," Harry said, echoing Fred and flashing me a grin.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Yeah I suppose. Well we'd better get our trunks packed, hadn't we?"

The rest of the day was spent packing. It was strange to have to leave Grimmauld Place. I rather liked it and wanted to stay.

Mrs Weasley came later with all our books, which I took and immediately put in my trunk. My stack was quite heavy this year- the NEWT Arithmancy book I needed was thicker than my Transfiguration and Potions book put together- and had several new formulas I was dying to learn.

I went back downstairs to the boys room, where I found Ron had already unwrapped his broom.

"Awesome!" I said, waving for him and Harry to come down to the kitchen with me.

Mrs Weasley had set out a banner to congratulate Hermione and Ron on becoming prefects. Harry seemed to be in a much better mood now, and I was glad to see it clear on his face.

"I think we'd have a little party, not a sit down dinner," Mrs Weasley said happily as we walked in and sat down at the table. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron, I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled!"

Fred gagged and I nudged him roughly.

"What?" He asked.

"Be nice, please," I said. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

Shortly after we were served butterbeer, the real Alastor Moody limped in with his cane.

"Oh Alastor I'm so glad you're here!" Mrs Weasley said. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages- could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."

"No problem, Molly," he said. His electric eye whizzed around and shot upward through the ceiling.

"Drawing room," he mumbled. "Desk in the corner? Yeah I see it... Yeah it's a boggart... Want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"

"No, no," Mrs Weasley said. "I'll do it myself later. You have your drink. We're having a bit of a celebration actually, fourth prefect in the family!"

I sighed and looked at Harry. "I wish my parents noticed me when I accomplished things. In first year I got an award for getting the best score on the preliminary test we had to take before starting our classes so they'd know where to place us. My father couldn't care any less- he was more concerned with the fact that Draco wasn't on the Quidditch team as a first year and YOU were."

"Seems you've known me far longer than I've known you," Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh yes," I said. "Draco spoke a lot about you in letters and at the table for dinner. He despised you so much it only made me want to be your friend more, when I met you."

Harry smirked. Mrs Weasley stood up and cleared her throat.

"Well I think a toast is in order!" She said proudly. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!" We all drank to them.

"I was never a prefect myself," Tonks said with a smirk. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Like the ability to behave myself," she said. Ginny and I laughed, but Hermione looked uncomfortable and took a sip of Butterbeer- choking on it.

"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back.

Sirius let out a laugh. "No one would've made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

The trio's previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, came around a lot. I rather liked him, and wished he could come back to teach at Hogwarts.

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped that I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," Lupin said. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

Later that night, Harry and I were sitting on his bed talking again while Ron slept peacefully.

"You know," I said. "I really do think this year is going to suck. Not just because of classes but I just feel something is going to make it awful."

"Well you really should trust your gut feeling," Harry said grimly. "If we'd all listened to you back in June..."

"Oh hush," I said. "Let's- let's only talk about that if you really want to."

"Yeah I don't want to," Harry said. "It's- it's a lot to think about. Heard you fainted when you saw Cedric."

"Oh yeah that," I said, turning red. "I was the first to realize... you know... and at first the shock was too great to react any other way, but when I got close his eyes stared into my soul-"

I shivered, making Harry put his arm around me.

"If you hadn't told Dumbledore that Barty Junior took me away, I'd be dead," he said. "It's another one of those things that makes me wonder about Dumbledore... not speaking to me... I wonder if he really cared."

"Of course he did!" I said. "You're crazy if you think otherwise-"

There was a muffled scream from downstairs. My eyes widened.

"Stay here," Harry said. He bolted up and hurried out of the room.

I waited for quite awhile, hugging my knees, before Harry came back.

"Well?" I asked.

"Mrs Weasley encountered the boggart," Harry said. "She was having trouble with it."

"I've never faced a boggart," I said thoughtfully. "I dunno what I'd see."

"Well what do you think your biggest fear is?" Harry asked. I closed my eyes for a second and thought. Then I felt a horrible pang in my heart.

"Um," I said, turning red. "Probably watching someone die again."

Harry stared at me incredulously. "Watching someone die- AGAIN?"

"Yeah," I said, my voice cracking. "When I was five- I don't remember who- but one of my dad's friends murdered him. Some man, dunno what he did."

"Bloody hell Talitha," Harry said. "Have you ever told anyone?"

"No," I said. "I tried not to think of it when I started school- it had been too long since it'd happened anyway. You're actually the first person to find out about it."

Harry looked down at the floor.

"I think," I said, "I'd be most affected if I saw you dead."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I said. "Truly, you're my best friend- not Hermione, not Ron. They're all my close friends, yes, but I tell you the most."

Harry smiled. "You're my best friend too, Talitha. You understand me the most, and I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. I'm really glad I met you."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning was ridiculous. Fred and George bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs and knocked Ginny and I down two flights of stairs as we were carrying our trunks down. I'd flown down furthest and slammed against the wall where my great aunt's portrait was, which woke her up and made her scream again. Mrs Weasley gave us a potion to alleviate the pain from all the times I'd hit my head but I still felt slightly dizzy.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs Weasley bellowed to everyone else, who was still upstairs. I rubbed my head absentmindedly as Ginny fixed her hair and winced at the scratch on her face.

"Harry and Talitha, you're to come with me and Tonks!" Mrs Weasley said. "Leave your trunks here- Alastor's got the luggage. Oh for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

I looked down and saw the black dog that was Sirius Black standing next to Harry. I grinned at him.

"Oh honestly!" Mrs Weasley said. "Well, on your own head be it! Come on you two."

Mrs Weasley led us to the corner of the street, where Tonks was waiting as an old woman. (Did I mention she'd a Metamorphagus?)

"Wotcher, Harry and Talitha!" She said. "Better hurry up, hadn't we, Molly?"

"I know I know," Mrs Weasley groaned. "Oh I wish Arthur could've gotten us cars from the Ministry again... but Fudge wouldn't let him borrow so much as an empty ink bottle these days... how Muggles can stand traveling without magic..."

It took us twenty minutes to walk all the say to Kings Cross. Along the way Sirius scared a few cats for Harry and I's amusement, but other than that it was a pretty boring walk.

"I hope the others make it in time!" Mrs Weasley said anxiously.

"They will," I said, making her smile a bit.

"Nice dog, Harry!" Lee Jordan called, waving to us inside Platform 9 3/4.

"Thanks!" Harry said.

"Oh hood here's Alastor with the luggage, look!" Mrs Weasley said.

"All okay," he said, coming over. "Don't think we were followed. I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," Moody growled. "That's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

The rest of the family arrived afterward, all rushing to make it on time.

"Well look after yourselves," Lupin said. "You too, Harry, be careful."

"Keep your head down and your eyes peeled," Moody said. "And don't forget, all of you, careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," Tonks said, hugging Hermione and Ginny. "I will see you soon, Talitha. It was great getting to have a little sister."

I smiled and hugged Tonks tight.

"Quick quick!" Mrs Weasley said as the train whistle sounded. "Write.. be good... if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on.. onto the train now, hurry."

Sirius stood up on his hind legs and propped himself on Harry's shoulders. I laughed but Mrs Weasley shrieked.

"For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!" She cried. The dog looked sad.

"Come on," I said, pulling Harry's arm and leading him into the train.

"He shouldn't have come with us," Hermione said, watching Sirius as the train began to move.

"It should be fine," I said. "He hasn't seen real daylight for months."

"Well," Fred said. "Can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later."

"Shall we go find a compartment then?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and my stomach dropped.

"You have to go to the prefect carriage," I mumbled. Hermione nodded.

"I don't think we have to stay there all journey," she said quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl there- and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Well see you later then," Harry said.

"Yeah definitely," Ron said. "It's a pain having to go down there... I'd rather- but we have to- I mean I'm not enjoying it. I'm not Percy."

"I know you're not," Harry said, grinning. Hermione and Ron then left. I sighed loudly.

"Come on," Ginny said. "If we get a move on we'll be able to save them places."

We walked down the train, seeing all compartments were full. In the last carriage we found Neville.

"Hi Harry," he said. "Hi Ginny, Hi Talitha. Everywhere's full... I can't find a seat..."

"That one behind you is pretty much empty," I said.

"Yeah, it's only Loony Lovegood in there," Ginny said. "Come on."

She pushed open the door and pulled her trunk inside.

"Hi Luna," Ginny said. "Is it okay if we take these seats?"

Luna eyed us and nodded.

"Thanks," I said.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked as we made ourselves comfortable.

"Yes," Luna said in a dreamy voice, staring at Harry. "You're Harry Potter."

"I know I am," he said. Neville laughed. Lune fixated her eyes on him. "And I don't know who you are," she mumbled.

"I'm nobody," Neville said.

"No you're not," Ginny hissed. "Neville Longbottom."

I held out my hand for Luna to shake. "I'm Talitha Malfoy."

Luna looked at me curiously. "A Malfoy? You look to nice."

"I get that a lot," I said with a smile.

"Well everyone," Ginny said, "this is Luna Lovegood. She's in my year but in Ravenclaw."

Luna raised her magazine to cover her face. Ginny and I decided she wasn't up for talking at the moment.

"Guess what I got for my birthday," Neville said.

"Another Remembrall?" Harry asked.

"No," Neville said. "I could do with one though. I lost the old one ages ago. No- look at this."

He took out a little grey cactus with boils rather than spines.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," he said. "It's really rare. I don't know of there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show Professor Sprout. My great uncle Algie got it for me from Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it.

"Good luck with that," I said. "Does it do anything?"

"Loads of stuff!" Neville said. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism."

He took a quill from his schoolbag. He poked the plant. Instantly liquid spurted everywhere. I covered my face, and didn't feel any of it anywhere on my face or head, but it was on my clothes.

I took my hands off my face and noticed another pair of hands covering mine. I turned and saw Harry's face was entirely covered with the liquid, his hands having been extended to make sure I didn't get splashed in the face.

"Thank you!" I said, taking a shirt out of my trunk and cleaning the sap off his face.

The compartment door slid open and Cho Chang peeked in.

"Oh um hi," Harry said as I continued to wipe the sap off his face.

"Um," Cho said. "Well I just thought I'd say hello. Bye then."

Harry cursed when she left, and I let out a small laugh.

"Oh this cloth is useless," I said. I pointed my wand at Harry. "Scourgify!"

All the sap vanished.

"Sorry," Neville mumbled.

Hermione and Ron returned later and told us that my brother and his girlfriend had been made prefects, much to our dismay.

"I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle in trouble for something," Ron said.

"You're not supposed to abuse your power, Ron!" Hermione said.

"Yeah right because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," Ro mumbled.

"So you're going to descend to his level?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine," Ron said. I smirked.

"I'll make Goyle do lines!" Ron said. "It'll kill him, he hates writing. Maybe I'll have him write 'I must not look like a baboon's backside' a thousand times."

We all burst out laughing, but for some reason Luna rolled onto the floor of the compartment clutching her stomach.

"Ooh Luna you have the Quibbler?" I asked. "Can I see it?"

"Oh yes!" She said. "Do you like it?"

"Yes!" I said. "I love it- it's got the best stories, and I love all the articles about the creatures."

Luna beamed and handed me her copy of the Quibbler. I flipped through it and found an article about Sirius. I showed it to Harry, who scoffed seeing that whoever wrote it was convinced Sirius was really just some singer named Stubby Boardman. The conspiracy theories in the Quibbler were hilarious!

"Anything good in there?" Ron asked.

"Of course not," Hermione snapped. "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."

"No it's not!" I said. "It's really very enjoyable."

Hermione scoffed. "It's got the stupidest things in it-"

"Excuse me," Luna said coldly. "My father's the editor."

Hermione turned very red and began to apologize, but Luna just snatched the copy from me and covered her face, reading it again.

Then the compartment door opened again, revealing my brother and his cronies. I sighed loudly.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Manners, Talitha, or I'll have to give you a detention," Draco sneered. "You see, I- unlike you and Potter- have been made prefect, which means that I, unlike both of you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Swell," I mumbled.

"Yeah," Harry said to Draco. "But you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." I smirked at Harry.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be second best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco asked.

"How does it feel to be the only fifth year who still sleeps with a night light?" I spat. Draco turned pink.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," he said coldly. "Well, just watch yourself Potter- and you too Talitha. Because I'm be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Shut up and get the bloody hell out," I snarled.

"Why should I?" Draco asked with an evil smirk.

"Because otherwise I'll march up to the whole school and tell them what you did," I said. "Over the summer."

Draco turned pale, and glared at me furiously. "Let's go, Crabbe and Goyle." I slammed the compartment door shut behind them.

"What did he do?" Ron asked.

"Well according to the letter he sent me," I said. "He met another girl and has been kind to her. Astoria Greengrass or something. But Pansy doesn't know of course... and the whole school doesn't know that Draco had a lucky pair of underwear he wears for Quidditch that's got little owls on it."

Ron and Harry roared with laughter, and even Luna smiled a bit.

When we began to near Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron went to patrol once and then came back, suggesting we put on our robes.

The train arrived when it was already very dark. This year, Hagrid was not standing by the platform calling for first years. That awful Grubbly Plank woman was back.

"This is ridiculous!" I said. "Where's Hagrid?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. "But we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door."

We moved down the platform and toward where the carriages were, waiting for us.

"Ooh look Harry!" I said.

Harry looked to where I was pointing, at the large skeletal horses.

"Woah," he said. "What are those things, do you reckon?"

"Dunno!" I said. "Never seen them before."

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked.

"Those horse things," I said.

Luna walked up to the carriage and handed Pigwidgeon's cage to Ron, smiling at the little owl.

"He's a sweet little owl," she said.

"Yeah thanks," Ron said. "What are you talking about, Talitha?"

"Those horse things!" I said, pointing right at them.

"What horse things?" Ron asked.

"The horse things pulling the carriage!" Harry said impatiently, thrusting his hand out toward the horses. Ron looked to where he was pointing then turned back, shrugging and shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"THOSE things," I said, annoyed. "Are you even looking where we've told you?"

Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him so he was face to face with the horse. Ron seemed to be staring blankly into space.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" He asked, exasperated.

"Look between the shafts!" Harry said. "Harnessed to the coach!"

"Wait a minute," I said. "Ron, can't you SEE them?"

Ron looked at me, both with confusion and annoyance. "I have no bloody idea what you're talking about."

I looked at Harry. "He can't see them."

"What are you TALKING about?" Ron whined.

"This horse thing pulling the carriage," I said. "You really can't see it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. Luna giggled slightly.

"Don't worry!" She said. "I can see them too... I've been able to see them since I first arrived here. You're just as sane as I am."

That wasn't reassuring at all.

We were unable to find Hagrid inside Hogwarts, which worried us much more.

"He must still be on his mission from Dumbledore," I murmured. "And who's THAT?"

The trio turned to the woman in pink sitting at the staff table. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" He said. "She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Oh bloody hell," I mumbled. "She better not be who I think she is..."

I tried to think of it through the Sorting. Instead, I waited until food appeared before us and ate happily, noticing Hermione wasn't mentioning the house elves at all. I wondered if Winky had ever gotten better.

"Well now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore said. I looked up at him intently, sipping my pumpkin juice. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

I swear on my life that Dumbledore shot the four of us a look, and I noticed Harry smirked.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you that all magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, not are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

"I pity Mrs Norris, honestly," I whispered to Harry.

"What?" He asked. "Why?"

"She's really only got that strange and bitter for company," I said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Typical of you to sympathize with the cat," he said, grinning.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grybbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh no," I said. Harry winced, and I held his hand reassuringly.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on-" Dumbledore started but a "Hem, hem," from Umbridge cut him off.

I could see even the Professors at the staff table were completely surprised at the rude interruption.

"Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," Professor Umbridge said. She looked around at us and smiled, making me feel very uncomfortable. "Well it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And such happy little faces looking back at me!"

I felt like I was being treated as an inferior- much like how someone would treat an overly annoying and difficult child.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends," Umbridge said.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to wear a cardigan like that," I hissed, which made Harry snicker.

"Hem hem," Umbridge said, seeing that we'd all begun striking up our own conversations. I gritted my teeth. She smiled wryly.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty tasm of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation...."

I leaned onto Harry and closed my eyes. I felt so exhausted just from listening to her. Harry suddenly coughed and I jumped, sitting up again.

"....because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then in a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Umbridge then smiled again and went to sit down. No one really clapped except Dumbledore and a few respectful staff members.

"Thank you very much, Professor," Dumbledore said. "Now as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"That just confirms my suspicions!" I said. "The Ministry HAS infiltrated Hogwarts. And I bet this is because of what happened in June- that stupid Fudge."

Everyone began to get up to head back to their Common Rooms. Ron and Hermione moved ahead to show the first years where to go. Harry and I lingered behind to finish our desserts and then walked to Gryffindor Tower.

"Everyone keeps staring at me," Harry mumbled.

"Just ignore them," I said. "They're stupid, they just don't understand how uncomfortable it is to be stared at."

A second year girl whispered something in her friend's ear, pointing to Harry as we passed.

"Yes?" I snapped at her.

"Nothing!" She squeaked.

"Shut up then," I snarled. Harry sighed loudly.

We got to the Fat Lady and I realized we didn't know the password.

"Harry! Talitha!" Neville called, running up to us. "I know the password- Mimbulus Mimbletonia!"

"Correct," the Fat Lady said, smiling.

"Thanks Neville," I said brightly.

I ended up going to the boys dormitory with Harry since I heard Lavender and Parvati arguing with Martiza and Fay.

I sat on Harry's bed as he and the other boys began to unpack."

"Hey Harry, hey Talitha," Dean Thomas said. "Good holiday?"

"Not bad," Harry said. "You?"

"Yeah it was okay," Dean said with a grin. "Better than Seamus's anyway- he was just telling me."

"Why?" I asked. "What's happened, Seamus?"

Seamus looked at me then looked back at the Quidditch poster he was putting up. When he'd finished he sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts," he said.

"Why not?" I asked incredulously.

Seamus looked at Harry.

"Well, because of Harry," he said.

I gaped at him. "Because of Harry? What are you talking about?"

"Well," Seamus said, "she- er- well it's not just you it's Dumbledore too."

"Don't tell me she believes the Prophet," I groaned. "They're saying Harry's a liar and Dumbledore's a fool!"

"I think she does believe the Prophet," Seamus mumbled. "Look- what DID happen that nigh when... when you know... with Cedric Diggory and all?"

I didn't expect Harry to answer but he did, angrily.

"What are you asking me for?" He asked. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

"Don't you have a go at my mother," Seamus snapped.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," Harry said.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Seamus said.

"Boys, please!" I cried.

"I'll talk to you how I want," Harry said, fuming. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved- that'll stop your mummy worrying-"

"Harry!" I exclaimed.

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!" Seamus spat.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, entering the room.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus said.

"What?" Ron asked. "Harry wouldn't do that- we met your mother, we liked her.."

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Prophet writes about me!" Harry said.

"Oh right," Ron mumbled.

Seamus got up, slamming his trunk shut. "You know what? He's right. I don't want to share a dormitory with him anymore. He's a madman."

"Shut up, Seamus!" I snapped.

"You're only defending him because he's your little boyfriend, right Talitha?" Seamus asked. "It's no secret you've had a thing for Potter since before you came to Hogwarts!"

"What?" I spat. "No I don't-"

"That's why you waited so long last year to get asked to the ball and turned so many of us down, right?" Seamus asked.

"I wouldn't have gone with you anyway!" I said coldly. "Not with your attitude- I TOLD you I said no to you because Lavender wanted you to take her-"

"And you're sure it wasn't because you wanted your scarheaded liar to take you to the ball?" Seamus snapped. I gaped at him and was about to retort a rather rude insult before Ron cut in.

"That's out of order, Seamus," Ron said.

"Out of order, am I?" Seamus shouted. "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You Know Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah I do!" Ron spat.

"And you, Talitha?" Seamus asked.

"Yes I do too!" I said flatly. Seamus rolled his eyes.

"You're just as much of a mad little liar as your boyfriend," Seamus said. "No wonder you're a Malfoy!"

All of the boys in the dormitory jumped up and started yelling at him- telling him to apologize, but by then I'd already stormed out and gone to my dormitory, angry tears running down my cheeks.


	23. Chapter 23

"They are the limit!" Hermione hissed, seeing the ad the twins had put up to pay students to try their products. "We'll have to talk to them, Ron!"

"What?" Ron squeaked.

"Because we're prefects!" Hermione said. "It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!"

I looked at Harry and shrugged. We both knew Ron wouldn't dare challenge his brothers.

"Anyway, what's up Harry?" Hermione asked. "You look really angry about something."

Harry looked at me and I nodded.

"Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You Know Who," I said.

"Yeah Seamus had a go at her and Harry last night," Ron said. "Told Talitha some stupid things because she didn't go to the ball with him."

"That's awful!" Hermione said. "Lavender is like that too."

"So that's what she and Parvati were arguing about," I mumbled. Hermione nodded.

"Bet you and Lavender had a nice chat about me being an attention seeking prat," Harry said coldly.

"No," Hermione said. "I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down Ron and I's throat's Harry- because if you haven't noticed, we're on your side."

I felt happier knowing that Harry trusted me enough not to be jumping down my throat all the time, but sad because he really shouldn't be doing it to Ron and Hermione either.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

We went into the Great Hall, and I looked up at the professor's table as we headed to ours.

"Dumbledore didn't even mention how long that Grubbly Plank woman is staying," I said, glaring at her.

"Why do you despise her so much?" Hermione asked.

"Because she teaches us using the most boring creatures!" I said. "I already know everything about nifflers and those stupid unicorns, I want to learn about dragons and other stuff!"

"You know, maybe he didn't want to draw attention to the fact Hagrid wasn't here," Hermione said, ignoring my reply.

"Hey Harry!"

I turned and saw Angelina Johnson running up to us.

"Hi Angelina," I said.

"Hey," she said. "Good summer? Listen I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one," Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah well we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left," she said. "Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in."

"Okay," Harry said. He turned to me. "Are you going to try out?"

I looked at him, bewildered. "Me, a Keeper? I always saw myself as a Chaser or Seeker... and those positions aren't open. I'll try out next year."

"Suit yourself," Harry said. "Do you still want to learn to fly a broom this year?"

"Yes please," I said, smiling as we sat down.

Immediately the owls swooped in. My aunt Andromeda's owl Eli dropped off some cookies for me, which I gladly shared with the trio. Hermione got her copy of the Daily Prophet and reported there was nothing about Harry and Dumbledore in it.

McGonagall passed by immediately after to deliver schedules, and Harry and Ron groaned seeing what they had.

"Look at today!" Ron said. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defence Against the Dark Arts! Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George would hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted..."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Fred asked, coming in to sit beside Harry and I. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today!" Ron groaned. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro," Fred said. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why cheap?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," George said.

"Cheers," Ron mumbled. "But I think I'll take the lesson."

"Speaking of Skiving Snackboxes," Hermione said, "you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board."

Fred looked at Harry and I, who shrugged.

"Says who?" George asked.

"Says me, and Ron," Hermione said.

"Leave me out of it," Ron said quickly. The twins sniggered.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione," Fred said. "You're starting your fifth year, you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."

"And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?" Hermione asked.

"Fifth year is OWL year," George said.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"So you've got exams coming up, haven't you?" Fred said. "They'll be be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw."

"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to OWLS," George said. "Tears and tantrums... Patricia Simpson kept coming over faint..."

"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" Fred asked.

"That's cause you put Bulbadox Powder in his pajamas," George said.

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten," Fred said with a smirk. "I'd forgotten... hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"

"Anyway it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth!" George said. "If you care about exam results anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our spirits up somehow."

"Yeah... you got, what was it, three OWLS each?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Fred said. "But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."

"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year," George said. "Now that we've got-"

He looked at Harry and I quickly and shut up.

"-now that we've got our OWLs," he said quickly. "I mean, do we really need NEWTs? But we didn't think Mum could take us leaving school early, not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat."

"We're not going to waste our last year here, though," Fred said. "We're going to use it to do a bit of market research, find our exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires from his joke shop, carefully evaluate the results, then produce products that fit the demand."

"But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked. "You're going to need all the ingredients and materials- and premises too, I suppose..."

Harry and I quickly looked down.

"Ask us no questions and we will tell you no lies, Hermione," Fred said. "C'mon George, if we get there early we might sell some Extendable Ears before Herbology."

"Does that mean they've already got some gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked.

"You know, I've been wondering about that," Ron said. "They bought me a new set of dress robes this summer, and I couldn't understand where they got the Galleons..."

"D'you reckon it's true this year's really going to be tough?" Harry asked.

"Definitely," I said. "OWLs are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything."

"We get career advice later this year," Ron said. "Bill told me. So you can choose what NEWTs you want to do next year."

"D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I'd like to work with creatures," I said. "Maybe with dragons like Charlie does or with manticores down in Africa..."

"I suppose it'd be cool to be an Auror," Ron said.

"Yeah it would be," Harry said.

"But they're like, the elite," Ron said. "You've got to be really good."

"What about you, Hermione?" I asked.

"I dunno," she said. "Something worthwhile. Maybe if I could take SPEW further...."

History of Magic proved to be no better than last year. Hermione and I actually sat and took notes the entire period but the boys slept and played hangman most of the time, which made Hermione be in a nasty mood.

"How would it be, if I refused to lend you my notes this year?" Hermione asked as we left the classroom.

"We'd fail our OWLs!" Ron said. "If you want that on your conscience Hermione..."

"Well you deserve it!" She said. "You don't even TRY and listen to him."

"We do try," Ron whined. "We just haven't got you and Talitha's brains... we don't have your memory or concentration. You're just cleverer than we are- is it nice to rub it in?"

"Oh don't give me that rubbish," Hermione said, although I saw her grin with satisfaction.

"Hi Harry!" A voice said. I turned to see Cho Chang having hurried up to where we were.

"Hi..." Harry said.

"Come on Ron, Hermione," I said, grabbing their arms to pull them slightly ahead to leave Harry and Cho alone.

"You got that stuff off then?" I heard Cho ask.

"Yeah...so did you er have a good summer?" Harry asked, turning a bit red. I saw Cho looked down quickly.

"Oh er it was alright you know..." she began.

"Is that a Tornadoes badge?" Ron blurted out, turning around to stare at them. Cho looked taken aback.

"You don't support them, do you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I do," she said coldly.

"Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?" Ron asked. I gaped at Ron, and started pulling him back.

"I've supported them since I was six. Anyways, see you Harry," Cho said flatly, turning and walking away.

"You're so tactless!" Hermione hissed at Ron, smacking him on the back of the head.

"What? I only asked her if-"

"Couldn't you see she wanted to talk to Harry alone?" Hermione said.

"So? She could've done, I wasn't stopping!"

"What on EARTH were you attacking her about her Quidditch team for?"

"Attacking? I wasn't attacking-"

"Who even CARES if she supports the tornadoes?"

"Oh come on! Half the people you see wearing those badges only bought them last season!"

"But does it even matter?"

"It means they're not real fans! They're just jumping on the bandwagon-"

I rolled my eyes as the bell rang, and pulled Harry into Potions with me.

"You sit here so she can sit here," I grumbled. "I'm sick of their bickering."

"Me too," he groaned.

"Settle down," Snape drawled as the rest of the class finished walking in.

"Before we start today's lesson," he said, "I think it is appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL or suffer my displeasure.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the very best into my NEWT potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

I swear on my mother's grave he glared at Harry.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape said slowly. "So whether you are intending to attempt NEWT or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at OWL time, the Draught of Peace. It is a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy handed with the ingredients, you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep. You will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

The Draught of Peace proved to be a more complex potion than we were used to, but luckily I was able to follow the instructions exactly and managed a good potion.

"A light silvery vapor should be rising from your cauldrons," Snape said. Hermione and I's was doing just that, but Harry's and Ron's were not. Snape came, swooping over to Harry.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" He asked.

"The Draught of Peace," Harry replied.

"Tell me Potter, can you read?" Snape asked. I heard Draco burst out laughing. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes I can," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Read the third line for me, Potter," Snape instructed.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore-"

Harry looked at me, turning red.

"I forgot the hellebore," he said quietly.

"I know you did, Potter," Snape said with a cruel satisfaction. "Which means this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco." Snape waved his wand over the cauldron and the contends disappeared.

"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing," Snape said. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its use of potion making, due Wednesday."

We walked out of class, Harry seething with rage.

"Mine wasn't nearly as bad as Neville's," he hissed in my ear.

"I know, I know!" I said. "Snape is an unfair git."

"And now I've got to go to Trelawney!" Harry said. "What joy."

"Please try and be optimistic," I said. "It's almost lunch...."

Harry stormed to Divination without saying another word, and I turned sadly down another corridor with Hermione for Ancient Runes.

After lunch we had Defence Against the Dark Arts, and honestly I wasn't too excited about it.

I'd met that awful Umbridge woman before- she was a friend of my father's. She was very annoying and evil- it was wrong for anyone to let her short stature and ridiculous pink outfits fool them. That woman was no better than my father. She was downright evil.

"Well, good afternoon!" She said in a cheery voice once everyone had sat down. Some people replied but most didn't.

"Tut tut, THAT won't do, will it?" Umbridge said. "I should like you to please reply, Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

I looked at Hermione and groaned as I chanted back what she'd told us.

"There no!" Umbridge trilled. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

I looked at Hermione in disbelief. Wands away? What did we need quills for?

Umbridge walked up to the blackboard and tapped it- the words "Defense Against the Dark Arts- a Return to Basic Principles" appearing.

"She's joking!" I hissed. Hermione shrugged.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Professor Umbridge began. "A constant changing of teachers, many of whom don't seem to have followed the Ministry approved curriculum. It seems you're all far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know that these problems are now rectified. We'll be following a carefully structured, theory centered, Ministry approved course of defensive magic. Copy the following, please."

She tapped the blackboard again, and three aims appeared. I reluctantly copied it down, glaring at Umbridge.

"Now, has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" She asked. Most of the class mumbled a faint "yes."

"I think we'll try that again," Umbridge said with a strained voice. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' Again- has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," I said through gritted teeth with the rest of the class.

"Good!" She said. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, Basics for Beginners. There will be no need to talk."

I grumbled and rolled my eyes. Hermione shoot me a warning look to not voice my distaste so loudly.

"This is stupid!" I mouthed to her. Then she suddenly nodded and thrust her hand in the air.

Umbridge had not noticed, but the rest of the class had. We were all staring at Hermione, waiting for Umbridge to acknowledge her comment.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" She asked, pretending she'd barely noticed Hermione had had her hand up.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione said.

"Well we're reading now," Umbridge said. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione said. Umbridge looked at her, almost angrily.

"And your name is?" She asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read through them carefully," she said.

Hermione shook her head. "Well I don't. There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

The whole class went dead silent, and I swear every head in the room turned to look at the course aims. Hermione was right- Umbridge had clearly written in the aims that we would in fact NOT be using spells- or wands in general.

"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge asked with a little laugh. "Why I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron blurted out.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class," Umbridge said. "Mr- ?"

"Weasley," Ron said, raising his hand. Harry and I both raised our hands too.

"Miss Malfoy?" Umbridge asked, glaring at me strangely.

"Surely the whole point of this class is to practice defensive spells," I said.

"Are you a Ministry trained educational expert, Miss Malfoy?" Umbridge asked.

"Of course not, but-"

"Well them, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is," she said. "Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way!"

"What use is that?" Harry asked. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"

"HAND, Mr Potter!" Umbridge said. Harry thrust his hand into the air, but so did several other people.

"Your name?" Umbridge asked Dean.

"Dean Thomas," he said. "It's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be a risk free-"

"I repeat," Umbridge said, her voice full of annoyance, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No but-"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, with a tense smile. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed- not to mention, extremely dangerous half breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean said angrily, "he was the best we ever-"

"HAND, Mr Thomas!" Umbridge snapped. "As I was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate for your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"No we haven't!" Hermione said. "We just-"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!" Umbridge hissed. "It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them ON you-"

"Well he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" I snarled. "Mind you, I think we still learned LOADS from him-"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Malfoy!" Umbridge said. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is about-"

"Personally," I said scathingly, "I think THIS type of school is for preparing us for the real world which is, unless I am mistaken, FULL of using defensive spells. Besides, there's a practical bit in this class' OWL! Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do countercurses and things?"

"Miss Malfoy, your HAND!" Umbridge said. "And as long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you shouldn't be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions. Yes, Miss- ?"

"Patil," Parvati said. "And you mean for us to do that without ever practicing them before? Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat," Umbridge said, clearly very irritated now, "as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good is theory going to be in the real world?" Harry asked. "It's like Talitha said-"

"This is a school, Mr Potter, not the real world!" Umbridge said, softly but dangerously.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" Harry snapped.

Umbridge gave a little laugh. "There is nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Umbridge asked.

"Hmm, let's think," Harry said furiously, "maybe Lord Voldemort?"

The entire class went dead silent, with a few little screams and gasps added in.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter," Umbridge said softly. "Now let me make a few things quite plain."

She stood up and leaned forward on her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He was never dead," I spat. "But yeah, he's returned!"

"Another ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Malfoy!" Umbridge hissed. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. THIS. IS. A. LIE."

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry cried. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" Umbridge said. "Tomorrow evening, five o'clock, my office. I repeat, this is a lie! The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me OUTSIDE class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, Basics for Beginners."

"So," I said, boiling with rage, "I was wrong to have screamed at the Triwizard Tournament with Cedric Diggory turned up dead? Because according to you, the person that killed him does not exist? You're saying that he just dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!" Umbridge spat.

"It was murder!" Harry yelled, standing up. "Voldemort killed him and you know it!"

Umbridge stared at him blankly, her jaw twitching. "Come here, Mr Potter, dear."

Harry kicked his chair aside and walked up to her. She scribbled on some parchment and handed it to Harry.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," she said sweetly. Harry walked out, slamming the classroom door behind him. Umbridge glared to me. She got up and walked to me, coming to stand right in front of me.

"It would be wise for you to keep your opinions to yourself, Miss Malfoy," Umbridge said, so only I could hear her. "There is no place in this world for a Malfoy that goes against the Ministry."


	24. Chapter 24

"What I don't get is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them."

"Quite honestly Harry," I mumbled, "I don't think they ever did."

"What do you mean you're not sure they believed Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"One minute you're in the maze," I said, "and the next you're back with Cedric's dead body! Sure Dumbledore told them what happened right before they left but before the truth could sink in they went on holiday and have been spending two months reading about how you're a nutcase and Dumbledore is going senile!"

Hermione sighed loudly, looking anxious. "Mimblulus mimbletonia."

The common room was empty, since most people were still at dinner. We sat by the fire quietly. Crookshanks sat on Hermione's lap and began to snore.

"HOW can Dumbledore let this happen?" Hermione cried suddenly, making Crookshanks fly off her lap and come to mine. "How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our OWL year too!"

"Well we've never had great teachers for that subject, have we?" Harry said. "You know what it's like, Hagrid told us, nobody wants the job, they say its jinxed."

"Yes of course," I said, "but to employ someone who is refusing to let us do magic? What is Dumbledore playing at?"

"And she's trying to get people to spy for her!" Ron said. "Remember when she said she wanted us to come and tell her if we hear anyone saying You Know Who's back?"

"Of course she's here to spy on us all, that's obvious," Hermione said bitterly. "Why else would Fudge have wanted her to come?"

"Please don't start arguing again," Harry said as Ron opened his mouth to retort. "Let's just do homework..."

"Shall we start with Snape's stuff first?" I asked. "The properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making... what joy."

"So, Hermione and Talitha," Ron said hopefully, "what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making?"

I laughed and looked at Hermione expectantly, but she wasn't paying attention. She was glaring at the twins and Lee, who had several first years chewing on something.

"No, I'm sorry," Hermione hissed. "They've gone too far! Come on, Ron."

"I- what?" Ron said. "No- come on, Hermione- we can't tell them off for giving out sweets..."

"You know perfectly well that those are bits of Nosebleed Nougat or- or Puking Pastilles or- "

"Fainting Fancies," Harry and I murmured, just as the first years began to slump unconsciously into their seats- some sliding completely onto the floor and others hanging from their chair in an odd position. Hermione marched directly to them, while Ron murmured "she's got it under control."

"That's enough!" Hermione said to them.

"Yeah you're right," George said. "This dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

Harry and I snickered but Hermione simply looked more furious. "I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" Fred cried.

"I don't care it could be dangerous!" Hermione fumed.

"Rubbish," Fred snapped.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" Lee said, popping a purple sweet into the open mouths of the first years. One by one they woke up as if nothing had happened.

"Feel all right?" George asked a little dark haired girl on the floor.

"I think so," she said in a shaky voice.

"Excellent!" Fred said. Hermione snatched away his clipboard and bag of Fainting Fancies, which made Hermione say "It is NOT excellent!"

"Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" Fred said angrily.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?" Hermione asked.

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same-"

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to- "

"Put is in detention?" Fred challenged her.

"Make us write lines?" George asked with a grin. Hermione glared at them powerfully, hands crossed over her chest.

"No, but I will write to your mother."

"You wouldn't," George said, stepping back away from her.

"Oh yes I would!" She said. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not giving them to first years!"

Fred and George mumbled some curses under their breath and stalked away.

"Thanks for your support, Ron!" Hermione said bitterly as she walked back to us.

"You handled it fine by yourself," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh it's no good I can't concentrate on homework now. I'm going to bed." She opened her bag and suddenly pulled out two misshapen objects made of wool.

"What the bloody hell is that?" I asked as she covered the objects with bits of parchment.

"Hats for the house elves," she said. "Did them over the summer. I'm a really slow knitter without magic, but now that I'm back at school I should be able to make lots more."

"Hermione they don't want to be free-" I began.

She glared at me and turned on her heel, walking up the stairs to our dormitory. I sighed loudly and sank down in my chair.

"So," Ron said in a miserable voice, "what do you do with moonstones?"

I laughed and pulled out a parchment, scribbling notes about the usages of it and handing them to the boys to share as I began to write my own essay.

Every Professor we had the next day seemed to believe that starting off discussing the upcoming OWLs was the best way to motivate us- although I'm sure many people became even more afraid. Flitwick had us practice the Summoning Charm for a bit then piled up a lot of homework on us. Transfiguration was better- Hermione and I were the only ones who mastered the Vanishing Charm and thus were not given homework.

I wasn't excited for Care of Magical Creatures since I knew Grubbly Plank would be teaching it and Hagrid wouldn't.

"Can anyone tell me what these things are called?" Grubbly Plank asked.

I raised my hand and she nodded at me. "Bowtruckles," I said. "They usually live in wand trees and are known as tree guardians. They eat wood lice for the most part but do enjoy fairy eggs occasionally when they can get to them."

"Very good," Grubbly Plank said, smiling to me, "ten points for Gryffindor. Now Miss Malfoy, what would happen if you don't have a gift of wood lice ready to distract it?"

"They just might attack you," I said. "They could become angry and gouge out human eyes with their fingers if provoked, since they are very sharp."

"Take another five points," Grubbly Plank said, beaming. "Now everything- take some wood lice and a bowtruckle- sketch the body parts and label them."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked when Grubbly Plank came closer to us.

"Never you mind," she said quickly. Then Draco came over to us, grabbing the largest bowtruckle.

"Maybe," he said, "the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured."

"Maybe you will if you don't shut up," Harry snapped.

"Maybe he's been messing with stuff that's too big for him if you get my drift," Draco said menacingly. I looked at Harry, confused. Did Draco know something we didn't?

"Dumbledore would know if something had happened to Hagrid," Hermione whispered. "It's just playing into Malfoy's hands to look worried, it tells him we don't know exactly what's going on. We've got to ignore him... here, hold the bowtruckle for a moment just so I can draw its face."

I scowled in Draco's direction as I finished drawing my bowtruckle, which I had named Piccolo. He was very sweet, and had stood still for me to draw him when I'd asked him to.

"This one won't stay still!" Harry hissed, as his bowtruckle began to nip at him.

"You're squeezing him too much!" I said, taking the bowtruckle away from him and patting its tiny head, holding him for Hermione to see.

"They like you," Ron noticed. I smirked. Piccolo and the other bowtruckle, which I decided to call Connor, were playing now.

"Yes," Draco's voice said, carrying over from a nearby group. Harry and I turned to eavesdrop. "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry is really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place. So even if that over grown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straight away."

"If he calls Hagrid a moron one more time I'll smack him," I said angrily.

"I'm with you there," Harry snarled.

"Don't go picking a row with Malfoy, either of you!" Hermione said as we walked to Herbology. "He's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you."

"Gee I wonder what it would be like to have a difficult life?" Harry asked sarcastically, making Ron and I laugh.

"I just wish Hagrid would hurry up and get back," I mumbled. "That Grubbly Plank woman is getting on my nerves."

"She loves you!" Ron said. "She gave you fifteen bloody points!"

"But I don't like her," I said. "No one is better than Hagrid...."

As we walked into the Greenhouses, Ginny and Luna exited.

"Hey!" I said. Luna waved at me, then turned to Harry. "I believe He Who Must Not Be Named is back, and I believe you fought him and escaped from him!" She said.

"Er right," Harry said. Parvati and Lavender laughed as they walked by, pointing at Luna's radish earrings.

"You can laugh!" Luna said. "But people used to believe there was no such things as the Blubbering Humdinger or the Crumple Horned Snorkack!"

"Well they were right, weren't they?" Hermione snapped.

Luna glared at her and stormed away, Parvati and Lavender roaring behind her.

"They might exist, Hermione," I said coldly. "There's EVIDENCE that they do- just because no one's seen them doesn't mean they aren't there."

Hermione was about to say something but Harry cut her off.

"D'you mind not offending the only people who believe me?" He asked.

"Of for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than her!" Hermione snapped.

Before I could retort something utterly nasty to Hermione, Ernie Macmillan came up.

"Hey Talitha," he said with a grin, "I want you to know, Potter, that it's not only the weirdos that support you. I personally believe you one hundred percent. My family has always stood film behind Dumbledore, and so do I."

"Thanks very much, Ernie," Harry said. Ernie smirked at me and waved before walking away towards a very surprised looking Lavender, who was no longer grinning.

"He likes you," Harry said.

"Oh shut up, no he doesn't," I said. But the rest of the lesson was spent with me between Hermione and Ernie, who for some reason used anything Sprout said that could have an alternate opinion to speak with me.

"I don't think dragon dung is that effective of a fertilizer," he mumbled.

"Then you shouldn't be in fifth year," I snapped. "Dragon dung is the best type there is- you should have learned that in first year."

That had shut him up.

At dinner, Harry walked in late and told us Angelina had yelled at him for landing himself in detention the day the Keeper tryouts were going to happen.

"You know what?" Harry said to us, "I think we'd better check with Puddlemere United whether Oliver Wood's been killed during a training session, because she seems to be channeling his spirit."

I laughed, then became serious. "What d'you reckon are the odds of Umbridge letting you off on Friday?"

"Less than zero," Harry grumbled. "Better try though, hadn't I? I'll offer to do two more detentions or something, I dunno... I just hope she doesn't keep me too long this evening- we've got three essays, spell practice, countercharm fabrication, finishing the bowtruckle drawing, and starting the stupid dream diary for Trelawney?"

"And it looks like it's going to rain," Ron groaned.

"What's that got to do with our homework?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly, though I assumed he was lying.

The next morning I noticed Harry and Ron struggling to do homework rather than going down for breakfast, so I went down and brought up some food for them to eat while doing their assignments.

"How was detention?" I asked Harry.

"Fine," he said. I noticed he covered his hand.

"What did she make you do?"

"Lines."

He was definitely lying, but I couldn't ask him about it since the bell rang and he and Ron hurried off to Divination.

The next day while Harry was in detention, I did all the homework as quickly as I could and left it on his bed for him to copy when he got back. I waited up for him in the Common Room, and noticed Ron wasn't anywhere around. He and Harry were both hiding something....

Harry didn't come back until late when I'd already fallen asleep, but he woke me up from my "nap" on the couch to hand me back the homework with a quick "thank you."

"Hey!" I mumbled sleepily, rolling and falling off the couch.

"Talitha!" He said, coming over to help me up.

"What's Umbridge really making you do?" I asked with a yawn. Harry looked at me sheepishly.

"Don't you dare lie to me," I said. "I know when someone is lying- she's not just making you do lines, is she?"

Harry reluctantly showed me his hand, making me gasp loudly and hold it.

"Bloody hell she's torturing you!" I cried, seeing 'I must not tell lies' engraved on the back of his hand.

"Don't tell Ron and Hermione, please," Harry said. "I don't want them to know yet."

"Harry you've got to tell someone," I said. "This is absolutely evil!"

Harry took his hand away and shoved it in his pocket, shaking his head. I frowned as he turned and walked back upstairs to his dormitory.

The next night Harry had detention I waited outside for him to finish.

He came out, angry, holding his hand.

"Let me see," I said, taking his school bag off him and carrying it myself- then taking his hand and observing it.

"I've got a potion that can help with the pain," I said. "The scar won't come off..."

Harry just sighed loudly. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"You're welcome," I said. "I've left the homework on your bed..."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'll do that all tonight then the dream diary tomorrow morning-"

"You don't have to," I said. "I did one for you- I used the formulas that come with it though, to calculate what type of dream would happen under which of the cosmos."

Harry looked at me like I was some sort of goddess. "Talitha you are incredible."

I smirked. "I try to be."

We had just reached the top of the stairs when we bumped into Ron, who struggled to hide his broomstick behind his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"What are you hiding here for?" Harry said. "You can tell us..."

"I'm hiding from the twins if you must know," Ron said. "They just went past with a bunch of first years, probably testing stuff on them again- since they can't do it in the common room."

"But what've you got your broom for?" I asked.

"I- well- okay, I'll tell you, but don't laugh," Ron said. "I- I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper now that I've got a decent broom. There. Laugh."

"Ron, that's wonderful!" I said.

"It's a brilliant idea!" Harry said. "It'd be really cool if you got on the team! I've never seen you play Keeper, are you good?"

"I'm not bad," Ron said, who looked very relieved at our reactions. "Charlie, Fred, and George always made me Keep for them when they were training during the holidays."

"So you've been practicing tonight?" Harry asked.

"Every evening since Tuesday... just on my own though," Ron said. "I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at me, but it hasn't been easy and I don't know how much use it'll be.... Fred and George are going to laugh themselves stupid when I turn up for tryouts. They haven't stopped taking the mickey out of me since I got made a prefect."

"You'll be fine," I said. "Can I come watch?"

"Sure," Ron said. "If you want- Harry what's that on your hand?"

He seized Harry's hand, and brought it level to his eyes. "I thought you said she was just giving you lines!"

"Well..." Harry said, then proceeding to admit to Ron that the quills Umbridge made him use did this to him.

"That old hag!" Ron snarled. "She's sick! Go to McGonagall, say something!"

"No," Harry said. "I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me!"

"Got to you?" Ron snarled.

"She's mutilating you!" I said. "You can't let her get away with this!"

"I don't know how much power McGonagall has got over her!" Harry said.

"Tell Dumbledore then!" I said.

"No," Harry said.

"No?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Why the bloody hell not?"

"He's got enough on his mind," Harry said.

"Harry that's ridiculous!" I said. "One of his students is being tortured and more will follow if you don't say anything! If someone else gets detention they probably won't speak about it either!"

"I reckon you really should say something," Ron said. "It's like Talitha said-"

The Fat Lady huffed. "Are you going to give me the password or will I have to stay awake all night waiting for you to finish your conversation?"

I walked Harry to his detention, having just given him his potion to alleviate the pain- and minimize what he'd feel today.

"Today's the last day," I said quietly. "Then no more... hopefully. I left the homework on your bed."

"Thanks Talitha," Harry said, opening the door and walking into Umbridge's classroom. I had a big urge to give her a piece of my mind but remembered I had to be at the Quidditch pitch soon- which made me think twice and hurry away to watch Ron's tryouts.

I made it to the stands just as Ron went up for his turn. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie flew up with Quaffles in their arms and began to throw them. Ron wasn't doing too well, he kept failing to catch them. He seemed to be doing so because he was nervous, though. I could tell he really did have talent but just needed a boost of confidence.

"Go Ron!" I cried. He smiled nervously at me and tried to catch another Quaffle- but failed.

Fred and George walked up to the stands and sat next to me.

"Can you believe he's trying out?" Fred said with a smirk.

"You two are ridiculous," I said. "Can't you just be proud of him? He's just nervous, is all..."

"We are proud of him!" George said. "We just show it by teasing him, no harm done."

"Well I think there is harm done," I said. "His self esteem isn't doing too well after all the things you said when he was made prefect."

"We're just fooling around!" Fred protested. "We're not trying to be mean-"

"Try a little harder to be more positive with your 'fooling around,'" I said. "Please."

"Alright alright," George said, raising an eyebrow to Fred.

"Talitha," Fred said, "by any chance do you fancy Ron?"

"What?" I asked, taken aback. "No- he's like a brother to me."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"Look, now Geoffrey Hooper's turn," Fred said. Geoffrey ended up doing way better but he kept whining about what the Chasers were doing, which I noticed got Angelina feeling very anxious.

Next was Vicky Frobisher, who also did exceptionally well but after flying told Angelina that if practice interfered with her Charms Club she'd choose Charms over Quidditch.

"Since when is there a Charms club?" I asked the twins as we walked back for Angelina to announce the results in private with the Keepers.

"Dunno," George said. "What- you considering joining?"

"Maybe," I said. "I wonder if there's a club for Care of Magical Creatures."

"Doubt it," Fred said. "Why don't you start one?"

"When Hagrid gets back," I said. "I don't want Grubbly Plank as the advisor."

We walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room. When Angelina returned, we found out Ron had been made Keeper- which was a cue for the twins to smuggle butterbeer up from the kitchens.

I noticed Hermione was sleeping on the armchair by the fire and went to sit by her with my butterbeer, waiting for Harry to come.

Eventually he arrived and came to sit with us. He put his bag down a little loudly, which made Hermione shoot awake.

"Oh Harry... Talitha," she said with a yawn. "I'm just so - so - tired. I was up until one o'clock making more hats. They're disappearing like mad!"

"Great," Harry said. "Look, Hermione and Talitha... when I was up in Umbridge's office she touched my arm..."

He began to tell Hermione about the scar Umbridge had left him- and the pain he felt in his lightning scar when she'd touched him.

"You're worried that You Know Who is controlling her like he controlled Quirrel?" Hermione asked.

"It's a possibility," Harry said.

"But how can he be possessing her?" I asked. "He's properly alive now and has got his own body. Maybe he has her under the Imperius Curse..."

"Last year your scar hurt when nobody was touching you, and didn't Dumbledore say it had to do with what You Know Who was feeling at the time?" Hermione said. "I mean maybe it hasn't got anything to do with Umbridge at all, maybe it's just coincidence it happened while you were with her?"

"She's evil, twisted," Harry mumbled.

"Yes she is," I said. "I think you ought to tell Dumbledore your scar hurt and that she's torturing you."

"I'm not bothering him with this," Harry said. "It's not a big deal- it's been hurting on and off all summer- it was just a bit worse tonight, that's all-"

"Harry I'm sure Dumbledore would want to be bothered by this-" Hermione began.

"Yeah," Harry said scathingly, "that's the only bit of me Dumbledore cares about, isn't it, my scar?"

"Don't say that!" I said. "That's not true!"

"I think I'll write and tell Sirius about it," Harry said, "see what he thinks-"

"You have to be careful putting something like that in a letter!" I said. "Moody said the owls could be intercepted-"

"All right, all right!" Harry said. "I won't tell him then! I'm going to bed- tell Ron for me, will you?"

He turned and went up the staircase to his dormitory. Hermione sighed and curled up again.

I huffed and climbed up the stairs, knocking and entering Harry's dormitory. He was laying on the bed with his arms crossed.

"He does care, you know," I said.

Harry turned away. I sighed loudly, and began to walk out of the room. "At least don't crush the homework I left for you. I'll be needing that back."


	25. Chapter 25

"Morning!" Harry said brightly the next morning, which was a dramatic change from last night.

"What are you so pleased about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Erm.. Quidditch later," Harry said.

"oh yeah," Ron mumbled. "Listen, you don't fancy going out a bit earlier with me, do you? Just to- er- give me some practice before training? So I can, you know, get my eye in a bit..."

"Yeah okay," Harry replied.

"Look I don't think you should," Hermione said. "You're really behind on homework as it-"

But she didn't get to finish because her owl from the Daily Prophet arrived.

"Hold up!" I said, snatching the newspaper when I glanced at it. "The Ministry of Magic has received a tip off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer, is currently hiding in London!"

"Your father I'll bet anything," Harry said. "I noticed he saw us with the dog that day on the platform-"

"I didn't see my father!" I said. "What- why didn't you tell me?"

"And look at this!" Hermione said. She was pointing at an article about Sturgis Podmore, the man that was supposed to come with us to the train station but hadn't showed up. It was saying he trespassed at the Ministry and was sent to Azkaban.

"Isn't that the bloke who looks like his head's been thatched?" Ron asked. "He's one of the Ord-"

"Shh!" I said. "But yes- bloody hell! Six months in Azkaban for trying to get through a door?"

"Do you reckon it was something for the Order?" Ron asked in a low whisper.

"I doubt it," I said. "He could have been framed- maybe someone captured him before he met us to go to the train station and made him look guilty since they know he's one of Dumbledore's men! It's exactly the type of thing the Ministry would do!"

Hermione pursed her lips. "I wouldn't be surprised if that were true..."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Right, well, I think we should tackle that essay for Sprout on Self Fertilizing Shrubs first, and if we're lucky we'll be able to start McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus before lunch...."

"Tell you what boys," I said. "I'll help you later with those since I've finished-"

"You've FINISHED?" Hermione cried. "But how-"

"Free period in Arithmancy yesterday," I said with a smirk. "Had a quiz on Thursday."

Hermione groaned and took out her assignments, getting up to go back to the Common Room.

"If you do help us, Talitha, then you we can do it tonight," Ron said hopefully. I nodded and he grinned.

"You can help Ron practice, Talitha," Harry said. "We'll teach you to fly right now."

"Now?" I asked, choking on my pumpkin juice.

"Yes now," Harry said.

Next thing I knew, I was on a school broom with Ron's Keeper padding on me.

"I still can't believe you never learned to fly!" Ron said. "You're- you're a Malfoy."

"My father didn't think girls should play Quidditch," I said, my legs trembling. "He only taught Draco."

"Alright now," Harry said, holding down the broom. "Kick off slightly."

I pressed my feet down and jumped, screaming as the broom shot up.

Ron roared with laughter and fell down, holding his stomach. Harry came up to join me on his Firebolt.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"Yes!" I squeaked. "What if I fall?"

"That's what the Keeper padding is for, Talitha!" Ron said. He flew up with his broom, and did loops around Harry and I.

"If I break my neck," I said, "I want Hermione to have my notebooks and quills- you can take my clothes to Dobby or something, and you both can split my Quidditch merchandise."

"Tempting to knock you down, now," Ron said. My eyes widened and he laughed. "I'm kidding!"

"Okay Talitha, try and fly forward," Harry said. "Lean forward a bit..."

I did it, and thought of moving forward. The broom carried me forward a bit, luckily not too fast.

"There you go!" Ron said. "Now try and fly all the way to the hoops, turn around, and come back. We'll do it with you."

I gulped and leaned forward, willing my broom to go forward. It went a little faster than I wanted it to, but Harry and Ron stuck beside me, all the way back from the hoops.

"Good, good," Harry said, smiling. "How did feel?"

"It was alright," I said. "I'm still nervous."

"It's about getting comfortable," Harry said. "You'll be fine. Come on, let's try again."

By the time I'd gotten comfortable enough to throw some Quaffles at Ron, practice time had come and Ron was only slightly prepared.

"Thanks for teaching me," I said, hugging Harry and Ron.

"No problem," Ron said. "You better try out next year!"

"I will, I will," I said, walking in with them to the changing room.

"All right, Ron?" George asked. "Hey Talitha."

"Ron and Harry just taught me how to fly," I said happily.

"What?" Fred asked. "You didn't know how?"

"Nope," I said.

"Awesome," he said. "Now let's see- ready to show us all up, Ickle Prefect?"

"Leave him alone," I said. "He'll do fine."

"That's the spirit, Talitha!" Angelina said. "Come on, everyone, let's get to it. Alicia and Fred bring out the ball crate for us. Oh, and there are a couple of people out there watching but I want you to just ignore them, all right?"

I knew right away who she meant. And as soon as I walked out to the stands to watch, I found my brother and his friends waiting.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Draco asked with a sneer as the team walked out of the changing room. "Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?"

"Oh shut up!" I said, coming up where he was.

"What do you want, Talitha?" He asked nastily.

"To tell you that you're a foul git," I said coldly.

Draco rolled his eyes, then stood up and came over to me.

"What now?" I asked. "Going to pull my hair like when we were kids?"

"No," he said. "I want to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes as he beckoned me away from the rest of his friends.

"How have you been?" He asked as soon as we got far enough away from his friends.

"Fine," I said. "You?"

"Fine," he said. "Listen- before I tell you what I want to talk about, I saw Potter and Weasley teaching you to fly. I have an old Nimbus 2000 from before I got my 2001. You can have it."

"I- what?" I asked. "You'd give me the Nimbus?"

"Yes," Draco said. "I- I've been a rotten brother. I'm trying to make it up to you. If you'll have it, I'll give it to you. It'd be nice to see you play Quidditch."

"Really?" I asked. "I mean sure - thank you. What- what did you want to tall about?"

"Umbridge," Draco said, his face becoming dead serious. "You can't talk back to her the way you did that day. She will put you in detention- she will break you. Father told me about those quills she has, I suppose Potter has gotten his taste of them."

I gritted my teeth. "This cannot be legal, she can't be allowed to do this. I will speak my mind, I don't care."

"You don't understand!" Draco said. "Fudge is letting her use those quills!"

I gasped loudly, choking on my own spit. "W-What? He- he's what?"

"He gave her permission to use those quills," Draco said. "Even if you all tell Dumbledore or McGonagall they can't do anything. You'll see soon that they have no power over her."

"But-"

"Talitha listen to me," Draco said. "You can't challenge her- you can't win. I- I don't want to see her hurt you."

"Draco I can't just stand off to the side while she treats everyone like crap!" I snarled. "She's mutilating Harry and she's going to do it to others-"

"Including you if you don't keep your mouth shut!" Draco said angrily. "I'm trying to protect you- without telling you everything I know, I can't... but this is bigger than what it is now. This is much, much bigger-"

"Draco!" I said. "You- you have to tell me what you know."

"I can't!" He snarled. "I- I can't. I'm doing you too much of a favor by telling you to watch out. Just know this is going to get worse- you have to be careful."

Before I could respond, he got up and walked back to his friends.

When I looked back down, I saw Ron hit Katie in the face with a Quaffle. The Slytherins began to roar with laughter.

"Sorry!" Ron groaned.

"Get back in position, she's fine!" Angelina snapped. "But as you're passing to a teammate, do try not to knock her off her broom, won't you? We've got Bludgers for that!"

Katie was still holding her nose, which made the Slytherins jeer even louder. I shot them a nasty glare and some foul words, which only made them screech louder than before.

"Here, take this," Fred told Katie, handing her some small purple thing. "It'll clear it up in no time."

"All right," Angelina said, sounding very exasperated. "Fred, George, go and get your bats and a Bludger; Ron get up to the goalposts, Harry, release the Snitch when I say so. We're going to aim for Ron's goal, obviously."

"Go Gryffindor!" I yelled as Harry and the twins ran to the ball crate. Angelina blew her whistle the instant they were back- a cue for the release of the Bludger and the Snitch. Harry and the twins soared up into the air. As the Chasers began to practice tactics, the twins aggressively beat the Bludger back and forth to each other. Harry was doing pirouettes with his broom in the sky, he seemed to carefree, so happy, until Angelina blew her whistle again and startled him.

"Stop- stop- STOP!" she screamed. "Ron- you're not covering your middle post!"

Ron looked very embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head "oh... sorry..."

"You keep shifting around while you're watching the Chasers!" Angelina said. "Either stay in center position until you have to move to defend a hoop, or else circle the hoops, but don't drift vaguely off to one side, that's how you let in the last three goals!"

"Sorry...." Ron mumbled, his face very red.

"And Katie, can't you do something about that nosebleed?" Angelina barked.

"It's just getting worse!" Katie screamed. She looked very pale. I got down from the stands and went to where she was.

"Bloody hell, Talitha!" Fred mumbled. "I think I gave her a Blood Blisterpod by mistake-"

Katie them promptly fainted, and Fred and I barely caught her before she hit the floor.

"Angelina!" I screamed. Angelina turned, horror struck, and blew her whistle.

"She needs the Hospital Wing!" Angelina said. George came over and took Katie out of my grasp.

"We'll take her," he said, nodding to Fred. Then they flew away in their brooms supporting Katie between them.

"Well there's no point continuing with no Beaters and a Chaser gone," Angelina said glumly, tossing the Quaffle into the crate with a curse.

The Slytherins kept chanting some awful song as I walked into the changing rooms with them- Harry and Ron both looking distraught.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked as we all walked in through the portrait hole half an hour later.

"It was-" Harry began.

"Completely lousy," Ron said hoarsely, sinking into a chair next to Hermione.

"Well it was only your first one," Hermione said softly. "It's bound to take time to- "

"Who said it was me who made it lousy?" Ron snapped, making Hermione jump.

"No one," she said, her voice quivering. "I thought-"

"You thought I was bound to be rubbish?" Ron asked coldly.

"No of course not!" Hermione cried. "Look, you said it was lousy so I just-"

"I'm going to get started on some homework," Ron said angrily, storming upstairs.

Hermione sighed and covered her face. "Was he lousy?"

"Erm-"

"No," Harry said immediately.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at me, and Harry shrugged.

"Well he was doing good after they taught me to fly but in team practice-"

"Taught you to fly?" Hermione said, her eyes wide. "That's amazing!"

I felt my cheeks turn red. "It was fun yes- but-"

"I'm too scared to fly," Hermione said.

"I was scared too!" I said. "Ron wanted to throw me off to get all my Quidditch merchandise-"

Harry seemed to want to laugh so I threw a pillow at him.

"You did good!" Harry said. "You've gotten comfortable enough to fly away from us if we DO try and throw you off."

Harry and Ron worked on homework all of Sunday while I slept on the floor, Crookshanks curled up on my lap.

"Talitha...."

"Hmm," I mumbled, covering my face.

"Talitha."

"Five more minutes..."

"Talitha you've been sleeping since after lunch."

"I don't have anything I need to do," I groaned.

"Well... can you check our work?"

I sighed and opened my eyes, seeing parchment being waved in front of my face.

"Fine!" I said. I took the parchment and looked over it. "First of all, Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede not Callisto. Second of all, Io is the one with volcanoes."

"Bloody hell!" Ron groaned. "I have to rewrite it all..."

"You kind of do," I mumbled. "You wrote an entire paragraph about Callisto..."

"Nearly done?" Hermione asked, coming in to join us. "Also, Ron-"

Ron hissed. "I haven't got time for a sermon, all right, Hermione, I'm up to my neck in it here-"

"No- look!"

We all turned to the nearest window where she was pointing. A very large and beautiful screech owl was waiting, staring at Ron.

"Isn't that Hermes?" Hermione asked. "Percy's owl?"

"Blimey, it is!" Ron said, getting to his feet. "What's Percy writing to me for?"

He opened the window and took the letter from the owl, who hooted once and flew away.

"That's definitely Percy's handwriting," Ron said. "What d'you reckon?"

"Open it!" I said excitedly.

Ron began to read, and I immediately noticed something about the letter was bothering him because he began to make faces.

Apparently Percy believed the Daily Prophet just as much as Seamus and Lavender did, and thought Harry and Dumbledore were lunatics. He advised Ron heavily to end his friendship with Harry as soon as possible.

"Well," Harry said bitterly, although he seemed to be trying to make it as though he found it funny, "if you want to- er- what is it? Oh yeah, 'sever ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent."

"Give it back," Ron said, taking the letter, and ripping it, "he is- the world's- biggest- git!" And with that the pieces of the letter were thrown into the fire.

"Come on, we've got to get this finished some time before dawn," Ron said to Harry, taking the Astronomy essay back. Hermione stared at him, then rolled her eyes. "Oh give them here!" She said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Give them to me," Hermione said. "Talitha and I will correct them."

I whined as she handed me Harry's essay.

"You two are lifesavers!" Ron said. "What can I-"

"What you can say," Hermione said, "is that you'll promise to never leave your homework til late again."

"Thanks a million, Hermione and Talitha," Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

I corrected Harry's essay quickly and handed it back to him.

"Harry, yours is okay except for this bit at the end," I said. "I think you must have misheard Professor Sinistra- Europa's covered in ice not mice."

Harry sighed and took the parchment. "Thanks Talitha- honestly I don't think I misheard maybe I might've thought I'd be funny." I smirked.

"Okay write that down," Hermione said to Ron, handing him back his essay. "And then then copy down the conclusion I've written for you."

"Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met," Ron said weakly. "And if I'm ever rude to you again-"

"I'll know you're back to normal," she said snappishly, making me laugh.

Crookshanks meowed loudly and curled up on my lap, putting his legs at an odd angle, begging to be scratched behind the ear.

"He adores you," Harry said, patting Crookshanks' head. "Wish people felt that way about me- especially now."

"Everyone is just being stupid," I said. "They're ignorant- they listen to Fudge. And about that..."

I told them what Draco had said about Fudge allowing Umbridge to use the quills.

"That's preposterous!" Hermione cried, startling Crookshanks. "HOW can Fudge let her do that?"

"At this rate he could care less!" I said. "Draco says this is bigger than it seems- the Ministry must have some sort of plan."

"To get rid of Dumbledore no doubt!" Hermione fumed. "We- we won't let that happen."

"No we won't," I said. "Draco told me not to fight Umbridge but I don't care-

"Er- Harry?" Ron asked suddenly. "Why are you down there?"

I turned to where Ron was looking and saw Harry crouched by the fireplace.

"Because I've just seen Sirius' head in the fire," Harry said quietly.

"Sirius' head?" I asked. "You mean like when he spoke to us during the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I swear I saw it!"

"He wouldn't do that now!" Hermione said fearfully. "It would be too- Sirius!"

Sirius' face was there, in the fire, smiling at us. Ron dropped his quill out of surprise.

"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared," Sirius said. "I've been checking every hour."

"Wait," I said, trying to contain a giggle, "you've been popping into the fire every hour?"

"Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear yet," Sirius said.

"But what if you'd been seen?" Hermione asked.

"Well I think a girl- first year by the look of her- might've got a glimpse of me earlier," Sirius said, "but don't worry, I was gone the moment she looked back at me. I'll bet she just thought I was an oddly shaped log or something."

"But Sirius, this is taking an awful risk-" Hermione began.

"You sound like Molly," Sirius said. "This was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code- and codes are breakable."

Hermione, Ron, and I jerked our heads toward Harry. "You didn't tell us you'd written to Sirius!"

"I forgot," Harry said. "And don't look at me like that, Hermione, there was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it, was there, Sirius?"

"No it was very good," Sirius said. "Anyway, we'd better be quick, just in case we're disturbed- your scar."

"What about-" Ron began, but Hermione cut him off with "We'll tell you afterward, go on, Sirius."

"Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything to really worry about," Sirius said. "It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion," Harry said, causing Ron and Hermione to wince. "So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry the night I had detention."

"Well now he's back it's bound to hurt more often," Sirius said.

"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it," Sirius said. "I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater-"

"She's foul enough to be one," I mumbled, making the trio nod their heads vigorously.

"Yes but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters," Sirius said. "I know she's a nasty piece of work though- you should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does he know her?" I asked incredulously.

"No," Sirius said, "but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."

I growled. "She's an idiot- probably scared. She HATED part-humans, that's what my father and her bonded over. She campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year too."

"Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose," Sirius said, making Ron and I burst out laughing.

"Sirius!" Hermione said with a scowl. "Honestly, if you made a bit of an effort with Kreacher I'm sure he'd respond, after all, you are the only member of his family he's got left, and Professor Dumbledore said-"

"So what are Umbridge's lessons like?" Sirius said, cutting Hermione off. "Is she training you all to kill to half-breeds?"

"No," Harry said. "She's not letting us do magic at all!"

"All we do is read the stupid textbook," I mumbled.

"All well that figures," Sirius said. "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Trained in combat?" I asked. "So that's why he's letting her mutilate students- to keep them under control?"

"What does he think we're doing here?" Harry asked. "Forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing, or rather what he's afraid Dumbledore is doing," Sirius said. "It's why he's given authority for those quills, Talitha. He thinks Dumbledore might be forming his own private army, with which he'll be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Ron said. "Including all the stuff that Luna Lovegood comes out with."

"So we're being prevented from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Sirius said. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the day. It's a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some trumped-up charge."

"D'you know if there's going to be anything about Dumbledore in the Prophet tomorrow?" Harry asked. "Only Ron's brother Percy reckons there will be-"

"I don't know," Sirius said bitterly. "I haven't seen anyone from the Order all weekend, they're all busy. It's just been Kreacher and me here..."

"Any news about Hagrid?" I asked hopefully.

"Ahh..." Sirius said. "Well he was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what happened to him. But Dumbledore isn't worried, so don't be worried either- I'm sure he's fine."

"But if he was supposed to be back by now..." I mumbled.

"Madame Maxime was with him, we've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home," Sirius said. "But there's nothing to suggest he's hurt or- well nothing to suggest he's not perfectly well."

Sirius sighed, seeing we all looked worried. "Listen, don't go asking too many questions about Hagrid. It'll just draw even more attention to the fact he's not back, and I know Dumbledore doesn't want that. He'll be okay. When's your next Hogsmeade weekend anyway? I was thinking, we got away with the dog disguise at the train station, didn't we? I thought I could-"

"NO!" Harry and Hermione cried.

"Didn't you see the Prophet?" I asked.

"Oh that," Sirius said. "They're always guessing where I am, they haven't really got a clue-"

"Yeah but we think this time they have," Harry said. "Something Malfoy said on the train made us think he knew it was you, and his father was on the platform, Sirius- you know, Talitha's father, Lucius Malfoy- so don't come up here, whatever you do, if Malfoy recognizes you again-"

"All right all right, I've got the point," Sirius said in an irritated voice. "Just an idea, thought you might like to get together-"

"We do!" I cried, "but it's too risky-"

"I don't want you chucked back in Azkaban," Harry said. There was a dreadful silence, and Sirius looked at Harry with sunken eyes.

"You're less like your father than I thought," he said coldly. "The risk would've been what made it fun for James."

"Sirius!" I said, gaping at him and Harry. "Look-"

"Well I'd better get going, I can hear Kreacher coming down the stairs," Sirius said flatly. "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"

There was a pop and Sirius disappeared, leaving Harry looking more distraught than ever.


	26. Chapter 26

In the morning I awoke to two surprises.

The first was Draco's Nimbus 2000, sitting at the foot of my bed.

The second was a sign that said Umbridge was now a 'High Inquisitor' and had power over everyone- even Dumbledore it seemed. She had Fudge's permission to be inspecting classes, which was just great...

"Fudge forced her on us!" I snarled. "And now she's got power to inspect other teachers- this is outrageous!"

"I know it is," Harry mumbled, looking at his hand. I touched it gently, and he smiled a bit.

"Oh I can't wait for McGonagall to be inspected," Ron said happily. "Umbridge won't know what's hit her."

"Well come on," Hermione said, getting off the bench. "We'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binns' class we don't want to be late..."

Luckily, Umbridge was not inspecting Binns class, which was an opportunity for Hermione and I to rest easy and just take notes all period without any added stress. The boys played hangman on parchment all hour long, which was fine for them.

Double Potions that day was comprised of Snape handing back our moonstone essays, which he'd graded according to OWL rubrics.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your OWL," Snape said, smirking as he passed the essays back. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect on your examination."

Snape finished handing back the essays and stood in front of the class, arms crossed, glaring at us.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal," he drawled. "Only one person received an O. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's."

Draco began to snicker. "Some people got D's? Ha!"

I rolled my eyes, and noticed Hermione craning her neck to see what grades we'd received. I covered it from her gaze and looked down at the shiny black O that rested at the top of my paper.

"What?" Ron asked. "You-"

I nudged him hard in the ribs and shushed him, not wanting him to reveal what I'd received.

"But Talitha it's not bad-"

I nudged him again. "I don't want everyone to know!" He nodded and turned away, rubbing his side. Hermione glanced at me suspiciously.

We brewed a Strengthening Solution that day, and Hermione and I's were the best ones in the class. Harry did much better than last time with his potion, which I noticed made him proud.

"Well that wasn't as bad as last week, was it?" Hermione said as we headed to lunch. "And the homework didn't go too badly either, did it?"

Ron and Harry didn't answer, and I noticed her determination to find out their scores didn't die down either.

"I mean all right, I didn't expect the top grade, not if he's marking to OWL standard," she said. "But a pass is quite encouraging in this stage, wouldn't you say?"

I opened the door to the Great Hall, wincing to Harry.

"Of course, a lot can happen between now and the exam," she said, "we've got plenty of time to improve, but the grades we're getting now are a sort of baseline, aren't they? Something we can build on..."

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat.

"Obviously I'd have been thrilled if I was the one who got the O-"

"Hermione," Ron snapped, "if you want to know what grades we got, ask."

"I don't- I didn't mean- well, if you want to tell me-"

"I got an O," I mumbled. Hermione didn't seem to hear me.

"Come again?" She asked.

"O," I said, a bit louder. Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Talitha that's wonderful!" She cried. "Snape really does like you more than he likes us-"

"Yeah whatever," I said, my face red. "Let- let's leave it at that."

Hermione turned expectantly to Ron.

"I got a P," Ron said. "Happy?"

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of!" Fred said, sitting down across from us. "Nothing wrong with a good healthy P."

"But doesn't P stand for-" Hermione began.

"Poor, yeah," Lee said. "Still better than a D, isn't it? Dreadful?"

"So top grade is O for Outstanding," she said, "then A-"

"No, E," George said. "For Exceeds Expectations. And I've always thought Fred and I should've got an E in everything because we exceeded expectations just by turning up to the exams."

"So after E, it's A for Acceptable," Hermione continued, not laughing like the rest of us, "and that's the last pass grade, isn't it?"

"Yep," Fred said.

"Then you get P for Poor," Ron said. "And D for Dreadful."

"And then T," George said.

"T?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Even lower than a D? What on earth does that stand for?"

"Troll," George said.

I couldn't tell whether he was joking or not but I laughed.

"You lot had an inspected lesson yet?" Fred asked.

"No," Hermione said. "You?"

"Just now before lunch," George said. "Charms."

"What was it like?" I asked.

"Not that bad," Fred said. "Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know how Flitwick is like- treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much. Asked Alicia a couple questions about what classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good, that was it."

"I can't see old Flitwick getting marked down," George said. "He usually gets everyone through their exams all right."

"Who've you got this afternoon?" Fred asked Harry.

"Trelawney-"

"A T if I ever saw one-"

"-and Umbridge herself."

"Well be a good boy and keep your temper with her today," George said. "Angelina'll do her nut if you miss any more Quidditch practices."

I wish Harry really would have kept his temper. And I wish I had too.

"Wands away," Umbridge instructed immediately as we walked in, smiling. "As we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two, Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation. There will be no need to talk."

I decided maybe I wouldn't say anything about the stupidity involved in this exercise, but when Hermione raised her hand I knew it was hopeless.

Umbridge seemed to have grown smarter after what happened last lesson. Instead of asking Hermione what she wanted to say in front of the class, she walked right up to where we were sitting.

"What is it this time, Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked in a hard voice.

"I've already read chapter two," Hermione said.

Umbridge looked taken aback. "Well, then proceed to chapter three."

"I've read that too," Hermione said. "I've read the whole book."

Umbridge looked very stunned. "Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen."

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named," Hermione said instantly. "He says counterjinx is just a name people give their jinxes when they want them to sound more acceptable."

Umbridge appeared to be trying very hard not to look impressed.

"But I disagree," Hermione said.

For a horrible moment I thought Umbridge might say something awful, but instead she just questioned what she'd said.

"Yes I disagree," Hermione said, "Mr Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh you do, do you?" Umbridge began, "well-"

"I agree," I said, speaking loud enough to draw everyone's attention to Umbridge. "Jinxes are quite useful in many situations. I think defending oneself would be impossible if we didn't use a few jinxes."

Umbridge gave a little laugh. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr Slinkhard's opinion, and neither of yours, that matters within this classroom."

"But-" Hermione began.

"That is enough," Umbridge said briskly. "Miss Granger and Miss Malfoy, I'm going to take ten points from Gryffindor House."

There was an outbreak of muttering upon this.

"What for?" Harry asked angrily.

"Don't get involved!" Hermione cried to him.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," Umbridge said.

"I think she's allowed to make comments about the material you give us, Professor," I said scathingly. "Is that not what a student is supposed to do?"

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Malfoy," Umbridge snapped. "I am here to teach you using a Ministry approved method that doesn't include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little."

"Yes because it seems the Ministry is afraid of children," I said. "The Ministry thinks we don't understand these matters yet aren't letting us learn defense because they're scared that us, a group of kids, will take down Fudge? It's hilarious and absurd."

"You're testing my patience, Miss Malfoy," Umbridge snapped. "Five points from Gryffindor- Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them- with the possible exception of Professor Quirrel, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age- appropriate subjects- would have passed a Ministry inspection-"

"Yeah, Quirrel was a great teacher," Harry said, "there was just the minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

There was a dreadful silence, then I piped up-

"Which, in case you've forgotten, Professor, is back."

Umbridge glared at Harry and I so angrily I swear her eye twitched.

"I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr Potter," Umbridge snapped. "And for that matter you may join him all week, Miss Malfoy."

That night Harry and I walked to Umbridge's office, dreading what was coming.

"You shouldn't have said anything," Harry said.

"I couldn't just shut up when she was being rude to Hermione," I said, "I stand up for what I believe in."

"But you knew what she'd do to you-"

"And?" I asked. "You think I was going to keep my mouth shut because of that?"

"Aren't you afraid of what she's going to do?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I said, "of course I am- I would be a fool to say otherwise. But pain is temporary, and frankly I believe you shouldn't be spending any more detentions alone with that woman."

Harry smiled a bit as he pushed open the door. Umbridge seemed pleased to see us walk in.

"Sit next to each other," Umbridge said. "Mr Potter you know what to do. Miss Malfoy- using this special quill you will write 'I must not tell lies.'"

I looked at Harry and shrugged, taking the quill from Umbridge.

The entire detention I wrote, and wrote, fueled by anger. How could Fudge let her do this? How afraid was he really of Hogwarts students?

By the end of the night by skin was so raw from the writing that I could barely feel my left hand. My right ached from holding the oddly shaped quill and writing for so long.

Umbridge took my hand at the end of the detention and looked very satisfied.

"See you tomorrow," she said sweetly as Harry and I walked out.

The instant Harry closed the door he grabbed my hand. "Bloody hell Talitha this looks worse than mine did when I came out the first time!"

"I know," I said. "I pressed extra hard with the quill because of how angry I was- the cut is way deeper."

Harry looked at me, horrified, but I waved him off.

"Come on," I said, "let's try and get some homework done."

The next morning I woke up to small stacks of parchment surrounding me. Harry and I had both fallen asleep on the armchairs by the fire, some of our homework incomplete.

I yawned, seeing it was much too early for breakfast to be served and finished my Herbology essay. When Harry woke up I helped him finish two of his essays, then we put our stuff away and headed down to breakfast.

Along the way, we met Angelina Johnson, who found out Harry had been put in detention again and yelled her head off at him, which resulted in McGonagall taking points away from Harry and I for not keeping our cool in the class.

"Bloody hell," I snapped. "I've lost twenty points for Gryffindor in less than twenty four hours."

"She's taking points off Gryffindor because we're having our hands sliced open every night!" Harry fumed to Ron and Hermione when they arrived. "How is that fair, how?"

"I know mate," Ron said, "she's bang out of order- but if she KNEW-"

"She couldn't do anything about it!" I said, "it's just unfair that for speaking the truth we get punished."

Hermione, who had been very silent through all this, suddenly coughed, which drew Harry's attention to her.

"You think McGonagall was right, do you?" Harry asked angrily.

"I wish she hadn't taken points from you," Hermione said, "but I think she's right to warn you not to lose your temper with Umbridge."

That day in Charms Harry and Ron sat further away from Hermione and I, which I guessed was retaliation for Hermione's support of McGonagall from Harry.

"Just ignore him," I mumbled.

When we entered Transfiguration the first person I saw was Umbridge, with a clipboard in her hand.

"Excellent," Ron whispered as we sat down. "Let's see Umbridge get what she deserved."

McGonagall then walked in, ignoring Umbridge's presence entirely. "That will do. Mr Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework, Miss Brown, please take this box of mice- don't be silly girl, they won't hurt you- and hand one to each student-"

"Hem, hem," Umbridge said, attempting to make McGonagall notice her. She failed, however, and ended up being ignored again. Seamus Finnigan began to hand back essays, and I was glad to see I'd received an O.

"Right then, everyone listen closely-" McGonagall said, "Dean Thomas if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention-"

I giggled, watching Dean throw the mouse in the air and catch it.

"- most of you have now successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have the gist of the spell," McGonagall continued. "Today we shall be-"

"Hem hem," Umbridge said.

"Yes?" McGonagall said in a very irritated manner.

"I was just wondering, Professor," Umbridge said in a girly voice, "whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspect-"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," McGonagall said coldly, turning away from Umbridge. Harry and I smirked at each other. "As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell-"

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder," McGonagall said furiously, turning back to Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Umbridge looked like she'd been slapped in the face. Her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed, but she remained her poise. She began to scribble furiously on the parchment, mumbling something under her breath.

"As I was saying," McGonagall said, "the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So- you know the incantation, let me see what you can do.."

Hermione and I worked on the spell the entire period and actually managed to full vanish our mice, which McGonagall awarded us ten points apiece for.

When the class ended, Umbridge approached McGonagall, and I noticed the boys seemed to be deliberately falling behind to eavesdrop. I spilled some ink to buy us time.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked.

"Thirty nine years this December," McGonagall said flatly.

"Very well," Umbridge said, making a note. "You will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

"I can hardly wait," McGonagall mumbled, "Hurry up you four."

She swept us out of the classroom. I shot her a smile, and I swear she smiled back.

I didn't think I'd be seeing Umbridge again until detention tonight, but I was wrong. As soon as I walked up to Care of Magical Creatures, I saw her standing beside Professor Grubbly Plank with her clipboard.

"Bloody hell," I said to Harry under my breath, rubbing my hand subconsciously.

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" Umbridge asked Grubbly Plank as we neared the table with bowtruckles on them.

"Quite correct," Grubbly Plank said, "I am a substitute teacher for Professor Hagrid."

"Hmm," Umbridge said, "I wonder- the headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter- can YOU tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's very extended leave of absence?"

"'Fraid I can't," Grubbly Plank said. "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple weeks teaching work, accepted- that's as much as I know. Well.. shall I get started then?"

"Yes, please do," Umbridge said, smiling.

As Grubbly Plank gave her lesson, Umbridge walked around questioning us on creatures. She asked me to identify one she had a drawing of, I suppose she assumed I wouldn't be able to, but no one other than I knew a manticore like the back of their hand without having ever met one, and Umbridge had to purse her lips and nod, moving on to the next person.

"That's what a manticore looks like?" Harry asked. I nodded, and he smirked.

"So, what are you planning to cover with this class this year- assuming of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in the OWL," Grubbly Plank said. "Not much left to do- they've studied unicorns and nifflers, I thought we'd cover porlocks and kneazles, make sure they can recognize crups and knarls, you know.."

"Well YOU seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," Umbridge said happily, trotting over to Goyle. "Now I hear there have been injuries in this class?"

Goyle turned to my brother, who faked shyness and walked up.

"That was me," he said, "I was slashed by a hippogriff."

"A hippogriff?" Umbridge asked, now scribbling frantically.

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do!" I called, not expecting Umbridge to hear me. But she did.

"Another night's detention, I think, Miss Malfoy," she said sweetly. "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection in ten days."

"Jolly good," Grubbly Plank said, as Umbridge walked away.

The second night of detention was no better than the first. Angry again, I'd written so hard with the quill that the cut had deepened a lot. I'd grown dizzy when it was over that when I got to the common room I collapsed on the floor.

"Talitha!" Hermione said, "here- Harry- both of you put your hands in this- it's a solution of strained and pickled murlap tentacles, it should help."

Continuing to lay on the floor, I slipped my hand in and groaned. Crookshanks came and started licking my face, which was comforting despite his rough tongue.

"I reckon you need to say something about this," Ron said. "Harry- Talitha's barely conscious- she can't handle it the way you do."

"Yes I can," I mumbled, "I just need to write softer next time."

"What?" Hermione asked, sounding worried.

"She presses her quill too hard on the parchment out of anger," Harry said. "It makes her loose more blood."

"That woman is awful!" Hermione said in a small voice. "Awful! You know, I was saying to Ron when you came in.. we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison," Ron said grimly.

"I second that," I muttered, feeling my dizziness fade away.

"No!" Hermione said, "I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is and how we're not going to learn any defense from her at all."

"Fudge isn't on our side with that," I said, "what if we made HER write with these quills?"

"That's tempting," Hermione said. "I was thinking today... thinking that- maybe the time's come when we should just- just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" Harry asked.

"Well- learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," Hermione said.

"Come off it!" Ron said, "you want ha to do extra work? D'you realize how behind on homework we'd be?"

"But this is much more important than homework!" Hermione said.

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework," Ron said.

"Don't be silly, of course there is!" Hermione said. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year-"

"We can't do much by ourselves," Ron said. "I mean all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try to practice them, I suppose-"

"No I agree," Hermione said, "we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books. We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"If you're talking about Lupin..." Harry began.

"No," Hermione said, "he's too busy with the Order and anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."

"Who then?" I asked.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "I'm talking about Harry teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's an idea," I said. "I like it."

"But I'm not a teacher!" Harry said, "I can't-"

"Harry, you're the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said.

"Me?" Harry asked. "You have beaten me on every test-"

"No," Hermione said, "you beat me third year. But I'm not talking about test results- I mean, look what you've done!"

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You know what," Ron said with a smirk, "I'm not sure I want someone this stupid teaching me. Let's see, first year you saved the Stone from You Know Who."

"But that was luck, not skill-"

"Second year," I said, "I was told YOU killed the basilisk and YOU destroyed Riddle."

"But if Fawkes hadn't turned up-"

"Third year," Ron said even louder, "you fought off about a hundred dementors at once-"

"You know that was a fluke, if the Time Turner hadn't-"

"Last year!" I said, the loudest I'd been able to since walking in, "you fought off You Know Who again-"

"Listen to me!" Harry said. "It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck- I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help-"

Ron, Hermione, and I were still smirking, which only fueled Harry's anger.

"Don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do," Harry said. "I was there, wasn't I? I know what went on, all right? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because help came at the right time or I guessed right- but I just blundered through it all without a clue what I was doing- STOP LAUGHING!"

Ron and Hermione flinched, but I remained glaring at Harry.

"You don't know what it's like!" Harry said, "You've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own- your own brain or guts or whatever- like you can think straight when you know you're about a second from being murdered or tortured or watching your friends die- they've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that- and you sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up, you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me-"

"You know damn well we didn't mean that," I said. "This is EXACTLY why we need you. You know what it's like."

"Yes," Hermione said timidly. "You know what it's r-really like, facing him... facing V-Voldemort."

Ron flinched, but I beamed. It was Hermione's first time saying the Dark Lord's name, and I was proud. Harry huffed.

"Just think about it, please," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded and sighed. "Well I'm off to bed. Erm- night."

I looked at Hermione and smiled. She'd gotten her point across. Harry couldn't say no.


	27. Chapter 27

Two weeks passed before Hermione even allowed Ron and I to mention the Defence Against the Dark Arts group. Luckily detention with Umbridge for six days had finally ended, although I sincerely doubted the scar on my hand would ever fade away. Ron had done much better in the four practices Gryffindor had had and was not being yelled at as much. Hermione and I had progressed to vanishing kittens in Transfiguration, and as of now we were enjoying a day in the library looking up potions ingredients for Snape. (When I say we were enjoying, I mean Hermione and I because let's face it, Harry and Ron hate Potions.)

"I was wondering," Hermione said, "whether you'd thought any more about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry."

"Course I have," Harry grumbled. "Can't forget, can we, with that hag teaching us-"

"I meant the idea I had about you teaching us," Hermione said.

Harry remained silent, which made Hermione look at me as though she expected me to urge him to respond.

"Well," Harry said slowly, "yeah, I-I've thought about it a bit."

"And?" I asked eagerly.

"I dunno," he said, looking up at Ron, who seemed surprised.

"I thought it was a good idea from the start," Ron said. Harry shifted in his chair and looked back up at us.

"You did listen to what I said about a load of it being luck, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes Harry," Hermione said softly, "but all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you are. You're the only person who can produce a Patronus, and you were the only one last year who could completely throw off the Imperius Curse-"

"Woah woah woah," Harry said, "Talitha was able to as well, and now that I think of it she can do a whole lot more than I can. Remember all the hexes she taught me for the final task?"

I jumped when everyone's heads snapped in my direction.

"Please don't do that," I squeaked. Hermione smirked.

"The point is, Harry," she said, "you can do all sorts of things grown wizards can't. Viktor always said-"

"Yeah?" Ron said, looking at her so quickly I heard a crack in his neck. "What did Vicky say?"

"Ho ho," Hermione said, "he said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang."

"You're not still in contact with him, are you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"So what if I am?" Hermione asked coldly. "I can have a pen pal if I-"

"He didn't only want to be your pen pal," Ro said.

"Please don't start this again," I groaned. Hermione sighed loudly and nodded.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked. "Will you teach us, Harry?"

Harry pursed his lips. "Just you, Ron, and Talitha then?"

"Well," Hermione said, looking anxious and eyeing me with a bit of fear, "well now... don't fly off the handle again, Harry, please... but I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort- oh don't be pathetic Ron- it doesn't seem fair if we don't offer a chance to other people."

"Yeah but I doubt anyone except you three would want to be taught by me," Harry said. "I'm a nutter, remember?"

"Well I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say," I said, which made Hermione nod her head vigorously.

"Look," she said, "you know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

"Why outside of school?" Ron asked.

"I doubt Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we were up to," Hermione said with a mischievous grin.

"I hope Sirius doesn't try to meet us here at Hogsmeade," Harry mumbled as we met in the Common Room.

"He won't," I said. "I'm sure of it- he hasn't talked to us in the fire so I doubt he'd come here and surprise us."

"That too," Harry said. "Wonder what's up with him."

"Dunno," I said, "but if he is here we have to throw the Invisibility Cloak over him or something. If my father really did see him at he station and told Draco, it would be very risky for him to be seen by any Slytherin."

"Wait what?" Hermione asked.

"Draco tells the Slytherins what to look out for when something concerns him," I said. "If my theory is correct in this instance, any Slytherin who sees a great black dog would report to him immediately."

"I feel bad for Sirius," Ron said. "You really can't blame him for wanting to get out and about. I mean, he's been on the run for over two years, hasn't he, and I know that can't have been a laugh, but at least he was free, wasn't he? And now he's just shut up all the time with that lunatic elf."

Ron and I laughed but Hermione just scowled.

"The trouble is," she said, "until V-Voldemort- oh for heaven's sake Ron- comes out into the open, Sirius is going to have to stay hidden, isn't he? I mean, the stupid Ministry isn't going to realize Sirius is innocent until they accept Dumbledore's been telling the truth about him all along. And once the fools start catching real Death Eaters again, it'll be obvious Sirius isn't one.. I mean he hasn't got the Mark, for one thing."

"I think the Ministry is idiotic to begin with," I said. "They've got access to veritaserum and never use it! They could've proved Sirius innocent and questioned my father or some other known Death Eater and known this all for themselves."

"You really should grow up and reform the Ministry, Talitha," Ron said, making me grin.

"Alright, listen up," Hermione said to Harry. "Talitha, Ron, and I have been sounding out people who we think might want to learn some proper Defense Against the Dark Arts, and there are a couple who seem interested. We've told them to meet us at Hogsmeade."

"Alright," Harry said.

We went to the Great Hall for some breakfast then met by the doors with Filch to make sure we had permission to go to Hogsmeade. This year, my aunt Andromeda had had to sign my form. The year before, my mother. My father never would have let me go.

As we passed Filch, he began to sniff the air around Harry.

"What's he sniffing you for?" I asked.

"I suppose he was checking for the smell of Dungbombs," Harry said, grinning. Then he told us about sending the letter to Sirius that morning he'd come back all happy.

"He said he was tipped off you were ordering Dungbombs?" I asked curiously. "But who tipped him off?"

"Maybe your brother," Harry said. "He'd think it was a laugh.

"Maybe," Hermione said, walking ahead.

"Alright, The Three Broomsticks then," I said, beginning to take a different path than Hermione.

"Oh no," Hermione said. "That's too packed. I asked them to meet us at the Hog's Head."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Anyone could hear us there!"

"But students don't go there, we won't be overheard!" Hermione said icily. I was going to retort another reason why this was a bad idea but she trudged ahead.

The path to the Hog's Head was as sketchy as the pub itself. There were broken fences along the sides and very strange people nearby.

"Well come on," Hermione said, opening the door.

"I still don't like this," I mumbled, seeing the bar was actually filthy and had an ominous mood about it. Very little daylight streamed in from its windows, and the people in it were downright creepy.

"I don't know about this, Hermione," Harry mumbled, eyeing a witch with a thick black veil that fell to her toes. "Has it occured to you Umbridge might be under that?"

"Umbridge is shorter than that woman," Hermione said, quietly but confidently. "And anyway, even if Umbridge does come in here there's nothing she can do to stop us. I've double- triple checked the school rules. We're not out of bounds; I specifically asked Professor Flitwick whether students were allowed to come in the Hog's Head, and he said yes, but he advised me strongly to bring our own glasses. And I've looked up everything I can think of about study groups and homework groups and they're definitely allowed. I just don't think it's a good idea if we parade what we're doing."

"No," Harry said, "especially as it's not exactly a homework group you're planning, is it?"

The barman, who seemed to have been observing us for awhile came over, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" He grunted.

"Four butterbeers, please," Hermione said. He nodded and pulled out four dirty glasses and slammed them onto the bar.

"Six sickles," he said.

"I'll get them," Harry said, passing the sickles.

"You know what?" Ron asked once we'd sat down, "we could order anything we liked in here. I bet that bloke would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try firewhiskey."

"It isn't that good-" I said, at the same time that Hermione said "You are a prefect!"

Harry looked between me and Hermione, smirking.

"When did you try firewhiskey, Talitha?" Harry asked.

"Summer," I said. "My uncle Ted said I could."

"Ooh look that's them!" Hermione said. The door of the pub opened. First came Neville, Dean, and Lavender, followed closely by Parvati and Padma. Behind them were Cho and one of her friends- Marietta Edgecombe, I think- then Luna, then Katie with Alicia and Angelina, then the Creevey brothers, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot with Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein with Terry Boot (a VERY handsome Ravenclaw) and Michael Corner with Ginny. A bit after came the twins and Lee, with paper bags full of Zonko's merchandise.

"A couple of people?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," Hermione said, grinning. "Ron, Talitha, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

Ron and I did. Fred went up to the barman and asked for twenty five Butterbeers.

"What have you been telling people?" Harry asked Hermione. "What are they expecting?"

"I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say," Hermione said. "You don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first."

I noticed Harry seemed kind of angry. He looked around, and his gaze softened when his eyes met Cho's. Hermione looked at me and smirked.

Hermione cleared her throat and went up to the front. She looked around at everyone and nodded.

"Well- er- hi," she said.

The crowd looked up at her, wide eyed.

"Well... erm... well, you know why you're here," Hermione said. "Erm... well Harry had the idea-" Harry shot her a sharp look. "-I mean had the idea- that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts- and I mean really study it, you know, not the rubbish Umbridge is doing with us- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts. I thought it would be good if we- well- took matters into or own hands."

"And by that we mean learning how to defend ourselves properly," I said, coming in when Hermione seemed too nervous. "We don't want just theory, but real spells-"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too though, I bet?" Michael asked.

"Of course," I said. "Don't we all? But above all, we need to be properly trained in Defense because Voldemort is back."

Immediately many people shrieked, looking very anxious and twitchy.

"Well that's the plan anyway," Hermione said quickly. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof You Know Who's back?" The Hufflepuff boy I didn't know asked.

"Well," I said, glaring at him, "Dumbledore believes it-"

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," the boy said, nodding to Harry.

"And he's telling the truth," I snapped. "Who even are you?"

"Zacharias Smith," the boy said coldly. "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You Know Who's back."

"Look," Hermione said quickly before I could snarl something else, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-"

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said suddenly, standing up. "What makes me say You Know Who's back? I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you don't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Everyone seemed to have been holding their breath.

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You Know Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts," Zacharias said. "And all I remember is HER-" He nodded at me. "-screaming and you showing up with his body. Dumbledore didn't give us details about how exactly Diggory was murdered, and I think we'd all like to know-"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said flatly. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

"So," Hermione said in a high pitched voice, "like I was saying.. if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to-"

"Is it true," Susan asked, "that you can produce a Patronus?" There was a murmur among the people.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"A corporeal Patronus?" Susan asked.

"Er- you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" Harry asked.

"She's my auntie," Susan said with a smile. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So- is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee said. "I never knew that."

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," Fred said with a smirk. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," Harry mumbled.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" Terry asked. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year."

"Er- yeah I did yeah," Harry said.

Several of the people looked very impressed, and Hermione smiled.

"And in our first year," Neville said, "he saved that Sorcerous Stone-"

"Sorcerer's," Hermione hissed.

"Yes that, from You Know Who," Neville said.

"And that's not to mention," Cho said, smiling warmly at Harry, "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year. Getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things..."

I saw Harry look at Cho warmly and felt the smile on my face creep away.

"Look," he said, "I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but I had a lot of help with all that stuff.."

"Not with the dragon you didn't," Michael said. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying."

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," Susan said.

"No," Harry said, "no okay I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is-"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias asked.

"Here's an idea," I snarled, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Well we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," Zacharias said.

"That's not what he said!" I snapped, balling up my fists.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George asked, pulling out a long metal stick from a Zonko's bag.

"Or any part of your body, really," Fred said. "We're not fussy where we stick this." He inched closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Up his arse-"

"Okay!" I said quickly, smirking.

"Yeah well," Hermione said. "Moving on, the point is- are we all agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

"Well," Harry said, "if anything- I want Talitha to teach with me."

Everyone's heads snapped to me, and I looked at Harry, confused.

"Come on, Talitha," Harry said. "This many people- I need another teacher helping me."

"But I haven't faced anything-"

"You know a lot of hexes," Harry said. "And you could fight off the Imperius Curse. I'd say you teach them with me."

I looked to Harry, then to the audience, then back at Harry. Hermione was nodding eagerly.

"Erm-" I said, looking at the crowd, "do THEY want me to-"

"Yes," Fred said immediately.

"Definitely," Neville said.

"Harry and Talitha for sure," Terry Boot said.

"Right," Hermione said, smiling. "Well then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-"

"Hang on," Angelina said, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," Cho said, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," Zacharias said.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," Hermione said. "But you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters."

"Well said!" Ernie Macmillan said. "Personally I think this is really important- possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up! I personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You Know Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from having defensive spells-"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said, "is that she's got some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

"Well that makes sense," Luna said seriously, "after all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," Luna said solemnly.

"No he hasn't," Hermione snapped.

"Yes he has!" Luna said.

"What are heliopaths?" Neville asked.

"They're spirits of fire," Luna said. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of-"

"They don't exist, Neville," Hermione said.

"Oh yes they do!" Luna said.

"I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?" Hermione snarled.

"Luna! Hermione!" I snapped.

"There are plenty of eyewitness accounts," Luna said. "Just because YOU'RE so narrow minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you-"

"Hem hem," Ginny said, making me jump since she sounded so much like Professor Umbridge.

"Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?" She asked curtly.

"Yes!" I said, glaring at Hermione, who was muttering curses about Luna. "Yes we were, you're right."

"Once a week sounds fine," Lee said.

"As long as-" Angelina began.

"We'll take Quidditch in mind of course," I said gently as Hermione began to open her mouth to snap.

"Well," she said instead, "the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet..."

"Library?" Katie suggested after a profound silence.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," Harry said.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" Dean said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard..."

"Hmm," I said. "Well we'll try and find somewhere. We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

Hermione ran up to me. "What? How?"

"Well," I said, pursing my lips, "if we learn how to do a Protean Charm it'll be possible."

"That's something seventh years learn!" Hermione said.

"So?" I asked. "We can do it. Let's just get everyone's names now."

"Right," Hermione said, turning to everyone and taking out a sheet of parchment and quill. "I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here."

"But," I said quickly before anyone could begin to write, "I think we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge- or anyone else- what we're up to."

The twins stepped up to sign immediately, but many of the people in the crowd seemed reluctant to sign.

"Er," Zacharias said, "well I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

"I-well," Ernie said, "we're prefects.. and if this list was found.. well I mean to say... you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out..."

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Harry said.

"I- yes," Ernie mumbled. "Yes, I do believe that, it's just..."

"Ernie," I said, "do you REALLY think Hermione and I'd leave that list lying around?"

"No, of course not," Ernie said. "Yes- of course I'll sign."

After that there were no more objections, and everyone had signed. When Hermione handed me the parchment, I pressed my wand to it then rolled it up.

"What did you do?" Hermione whispered.

"Put a hex on it," I said. "If anyone snitches- we'll know."

Hermione looked at me proudly.

"Well I think that went quite well!" She said as soon as everyone cleared out and we'd put the chair back in order.

"Yes," I said. "Except that witch in the veil kept looking at us- and that Zacharias bloke is a wart."

"I didn't like him much either," Hermione said. "But he overheard me talking to Ernie and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table and seemed interested in coming, so what could I say? The more people the better, really."

"Yes exactly," I said. "Michael and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny-"

"He's WHAT?" Ron asked. "She's going out with- my sister's going- what d'you mean, Michael Corner?"

"Well, that's why he and his friends came I think," I said. "I did tell Anthony at Ravenclaw table but Ginny convinced them to come-"

"When did this- when did she-" Ron stammered.

"They met at the Yule Ball and they got together at the end of last year," Hermione said.

"Wait, which one was Michael Corner?" Ron asked as we entered the Quill Shop.

"The dark one," Hermione said.

"I didn't like him," Ron said immediately.

"Of course not," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But," Ron said, "I thought Ginny fancied Harry."

"She used to," Hermione said. "And Ron, this is exactly why Ginny hasn't told you she's seeing Michael, she knew you'd take it badly. So don't harp on about it, for heaven's sake."

"Ooh this one is nice," I said to Hermione, showing her one of the quills.

"Talitha?" I heard a voice call. I turned and saw Terry Boot, waiting by the entrance.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"Would you like to er- check out Zonko's with me or something?" He asked. Flustered, I looked at Hermione, who nodded her head vigorously.

"Sure," I said, waving to the trio as I walked to meet Terry.


	28. Chapter 28

The worst part of that day was finding out Umbridge banned all clubs. The only way they could be reformed was with permission from Umbridge herself.

Hermione and I hadn't known at first, but Harry and Ron had dragged us downstairs in the morning to show us.

"Someone must have blabbed to her!" Ron said.

"They can't have!" I said.

"You're so naive!" Ron said, "you think just because you're all honorable and trustworthy-"

"No," I said coldly, "they can't have done because I put a hex on that piece of parchment everyone signed. Believe me, if anyone ran off to tell Umbridge we'll know exactly who they are- and they will severely regret it."

"What'll happen to then?" Ron asked.

"Dunno exactly," I said. "I fabricated the spell so that, in a sense, it'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like cute freckles."

"Brilliant!" Ron said.

"Let's get down to breakfast," Hermione said.

When I entered the Great Hall, I was waved over by Terry to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Go," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said.

I waved to them again and went, sitting next to Terry.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "How er- how did you sleep?"

"Good morning," I said. "I slept well considering that Extendable Arm punched me in the jaw."

"Does it still hurt?" Terry asked.

"Just a bit," I said. "How about that ink from the Exploding Pellets huh? I can't believe you got it off your skin."

"My sister helped," Terry said. "She's a seventh year- knew a spell for that sort of cleaning."

"Lucky," I said. "Is that her- the one with the long braid?"

"Yeah," Terry said. "You'd like her, she likes you."

"Really?" I asked. "But she doesn't know me!"

"Well," Terry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "I've told her about you."

"Is that so?" I said, smirking at him.

"Yeah," he said, grinning. "She knows you're good at Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures especially- which she admires."

"I see," I said, "purely academic based."

"Er- no," Terry said, "the thing is- I've sort of noticed you for awhile now, since the Yule Ball actually, and had just been working up the courage to talk to you, really."

"I'm flattered," I said. "I'm glad you did- I'd have never been able to talk to you as much as I tried."

"Really?" He asked. "Someone as brave as you?"

"I'm not brave," I said, laughing.

"I didn't have the guts to speak to you for a year," Terry said, "let alone snap back at Umbridge for the awful things she says."

"That's more because of my temper," I said, "not the fact I'm brave."

"Still an admirable quality," Terry said. "You have many of those."

"Why thank you," I said, smiling. Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein had very big smirks on their faces.

Terry and I sat together through History of Magic, where I learned that even Ravenclaws despise taking notes. I assume Terry only took notes because I did, since other days I see him talking to Anthony the whole hour.

Midway through the lesson, Hedwig arrived at the window, injured. I saw Harry slip out of class with her in his hands, Hermione shooting me an anxious glance.

"Poor owl," Terry said. "I hope she's all right."

"Me too," I said, wringing my hands together.

"Would you fancy being the Care of Magical Creatures Professor when you graduate?" Terry asked. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind," I said. "I would stick to teaching only older students though so I can bring REALLY cool creatures."

Terry laughed. "Yes- I hear your comments in class about them being boring. You handles those skrewts so well last year, I have to hand it to you- after the first minor burn I received I was afraid, but you handled them even when they were over four feet in length."

"They were just babies learning to control their power," I said. "It's difficult for creatures like that."

Terry smiled. The class ended, and Hermione and Ron ambushed me immediately afterwards- Harry joining us moments later.

"Sirius," he said. "He says today, same time, same place. I took Hedwig to Grubbly Plank... McGonagall said something about the channels of communication being watched."

"Someone might've been intercepting Hedwig," I mumbled.

As we neared the dungeons, I knew things would get bad the instant I heard my brother's voice.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway," Draco said. "I went to ask her first thing in the morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry... it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"

"Don't say anything," Hermione hissed as Harry, Ron, and I leaned forward to speak.

"I mean," Draco said, "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance... from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years... and as for Potter... my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St Mungo's... apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic..." At this, Draco made a grotesque sagging mouthed face, causing the Slytherins to erupt in laughter.

"Neville, no!"

Next thing I knew, Neville had launched himself at my brother, muttering curses. Harry and Ron rushed forward to pull him off.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape asked coldly, sweeping into the room and making me jump. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Sit down, all of you."

"You will notice," Snape then said, going to the front of the classroom, "that we have a guest with us today."

Umbridge walked in, her clipboard right in front of her, held by her ugly small hands.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson. If correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend- instructions on the board, carry on."

I got right to work, not wanting to think at all about Umbridge and how much I despised her. Harry and Ron were struggling so much that Hermione had resorted to absolute silence, making me wish that we had Potions with the Ravenclaws instead of the Slytherins.

The rest of the class I zoned out from everything, because I noticed despite their struggles, Harry and Ron didn't seem up for conversation either way. I sat with the Ravenclaws at lunch and with Terry in Defense Against the Dark Arts, where I luckily did not lose my temper- for the sake of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and as a favor to Angelina and McGonagall.

The only thing that helped me make it through the day was knowing that later that night we'd be able to talk to Sirius, which was always something I looked forward to.

"Hi," he said, popping his head into the fire.

"Hey!" We chorused back to him.

"How are things?" Sirius asked.

"Not that good," Harry said, "the Ministry forced another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams-"

"- or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups," Sirius said.

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," Sirius said. "The Hog's Head, I ask you-"

"Well it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione said. "That's always packed with people-"

"-which means you'd have been harder to overhear," Sirius said.

"That's what I said!" I protested. "I said the Hogs Head was too deserted, which would make people listen in!"

"You could all learn a lot from Talitha," Sirius said. "Mundungus overheard you- he was the witch under the veil."

"Ooh I knew that one looked sketchy," I said, making Sirius laugh.

"What was Mundungus doing in the Hog's Head?" Harry asked.

"Keeping an eye on you, of course!" Sirius said.

"I'm still being followed?" Harry asked, sounding angry.

"Yeah you are," Sirius said. "And just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group."

"Why was Dung hiding from us?" Ron asked. "We'd have liked to've seen him."

"He was banned from there twenty years ago," Sirius said. "Barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately. Anyway- first of all, Ron, I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"Oh yeah?" Ron asked skeptically.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also advises Harry, Hermione, and Talitha not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over any of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

"Doing what?" Ron asked quickly.

"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order," Sirius said. "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to."

Ron sighed. "So you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the defense group?"

"Me? Certainly not!" Sirius said. "I think it's an excellent idea!"

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do!" Sirius said. "Do you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

"But-last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks!" Harry said.

"Last year all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry," Sirius said. "This year we know that there's someone outside Hogwarts who would like to kill us all.

I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"

"And if we do get expelled?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione this whole thing was your idea!" Harry cried incredulously, making me laugh.

"I know it was!" She said. "I just wondered what Sirius thought."

"Better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," Sirius said.

"Hear hear!" I said excitedly.

"So," Sirius said, "how are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"

"Well that's a bit of a problem now," I said. "We don't know where. Shrieking Shack is too small for about thirty of us."

"Hmm," Sirius said. "There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practice jinxes in there."

"Fred and George told me it's blocked," Harry said. "Caved in or something."

"Damn," Sirius said. "Well, I'll have a think and get back to-"

Suddenly his face went slack, and he appeared very alarmed. He turned to look all around the fireplace. Then suddenly he vanished, and right where his head had been a chubby hand with rings waved around.

"Umbridge must be reading your mail," I said. "And she probably attacked Hedwig."

"I've been suspecting this ever since Filch accused you of ordering Dungbombs," Hermione said. "Because it seemed such a stupid lie. I mean, once your letter had been read, it would have been quite clear you weren't ordering them, so you wouldn't have been in trouble at all- it's a bit of a feeble joke, isn't it? But then I thought, what if somebody just wanted an excuse to read your mail? Well then, it would be a perfect way for Umbridge to manage it- tip off Filch, let him do the dirty work and confiscate the letter, then either find a way of stealing it from him or else demand to see it- I don't think Filch would object, when's he ever stuck up for student rights?"

"Good theory," I said. "Harry- you're squashing your frog."

The bullfrogs and ravens around the classroom we needed to silence all seemed to be in the same situation as Harry's frog- in a chokehold.

"Last night was a very close call," I said. "Sirius better not pop up anytime soon. Silencio!"

The raven I'd been practicing on was silenced.

"If she'd caught Snuffles..." Hermione mumbled.

"He'd probably be back in Azkaban this morning," Harry said.

"Silencio!" Ron said. "Silencio! SILENCIO!"

His raven kept cawing, making me laugh.

"It's the way you're moving your wand," Hermione said. "You don't want to wave it- it's more of a sharp jab."

"Ravens are harder than frogs," Ron said.

"Fine, let's swap," Hermione said, switching the animals fiercely. "Silencio!"

The raven ceased to make any noise.

"Very good, Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick said. "Miss Malfoy?"

"Harry say something," I said.

"What do you want me-"

"Silencio!"

Harry's mouth kept moving but no sound came out. Flitwick let out a chuckle.

"Good, Miss Malfoy," he said, "now you, Mr Weasley."

I undid the spell on Harry, who gave me a funny look.

"Silencio!" Ron said. He jabbed be bullfrog so hard in the eye it croaked loudly and leapt off the desk.

During break, Angelina came up to us excitedly to say she'd received permission to reform the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Have you been out to practice, Talitha?" Harry asked.

"I went out on Tuesday," I said. "I've got the hang of it now- at least moving without anything in my hands. I'm confident enough to do flips. With a little more practice I'd say I could make the team for Chaser next year- perhaps."

"That's the spirit!" Ron said.

Later that night, Harry came up to me and told me how Dobby had come across him and told him about a room on the seventh floor.

"Are Dobby's plans safe though?" Hermione asked once we'd told her. "Remember when he lost you all the bones in your arm."

"Technically," I said, "that was Lockhart's fault, but continue." Hermione scowled.

"The room isn't just some mad idea of Dobby's," Harry said. "Dumbledore knows about it too- he mentioned it to me at the Yule Ball."

"Wait, Dumbledore told you about it?" I asked.

"In passing," Harry said.

"That's all right then," Hermione said, which made Harry and I look at each other and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh stop that!" Hermione said.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"That!" She said. "The thing you do where you look at each other and make the same facial expression when someone says something you both find funny."

"What, is it illegal to look at each other and make facial expressions?" I asked, smirking. Harry and I looked at each other again and grinned.

"Merlin!" Hermione said. "It- is- creepy!"

"Aw hush," I said. "You do the thing- the one where you purse your lips and smirk when you have some crazy idea. That's creepy."

"I do not!" Hermione said.

"Yes you do," I said with a laugh. "Yes you do."

The rest of the day was spent looking for everyone who'd been at the Hog's Head meeting to let them know of the location of the first official meeting for the Defense group. I'd gotten held up telling Terry since he'd insisted I try and beat his sister at solving an Arithmancy problem, which I won, of course. I dunno what's with Ravenclaws and showing you have brains.

At half past seven, the trio and I left the common room. Although after fifth year we were allowed out in the corridors until nine o'clock, the paranoia of being caught followed us the entire way to the seventh floor.

"Hold it," Harry said, taking out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He peered at it and nodded. "Filch is on the second floor and Umbridge is in her office. Let's go."

"I love that map!" I said. "The Marauders really should've earned an award for this..."

"Okay," Harry said when we reached the spot. "Dobby said to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating hard on what we need."

He did so, shutting his eyes tight.

"Ooh look!" I said, seeing a handsome door appear on the wall.

Inside the room was even nicer- there were books lining the walls and cushions on the sides. The majority of the room in the center was empty, like a stage for practicing.

"The cushions will be great for practicing Stunning!" I said.

"This is why I chose you as the other teacher," Harry said with a grin.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean entered.

"Woah what is this place?" Dean asked in amazement. Harry began to explain but more people arrived so I urged him to wait a bit.

"Well," Harry said once everyone was settled in. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've- er- obviously found it okay-"

"It's fantastic!" Cho said, making Harry look at her quite fondly.

"It's bizarre," Fred said. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember George? But it was just a broom cupboard then..."

"Hey, what's all this stuff?" Dean asked, pointing at some Sneakoscopes and Foe Glass.

"Ooooh Dark Detectors!" I squealed. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much since they can be fooled."

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first," Harry said. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we could to elect a leader," Hermione piped up.

"Harry and Talitha are leaders," Terry said, grinning at me.

"Yes but I think we ought to vote properly," Hermione said. "Everyone who thinks Harry and Talitha ought to be out leaders?"

Every hand in the room went up.

"Thanks," I said. "Er- what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name!" She said. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be Anti Umbridge League?" Angelina asked hopefully.

"The Ministry of Magic are Morons Group!" Fred said. I laughed and high fived him.

"I was thinking," Hermione said, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" Cho suggested. "DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"DA is good," I said, a mischievous grin creeping onto my face. "But let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army. That's the Ministry's worst fead, isn't it?"

"All in favor of the DA?" Hermione asked. Many hands went up. "That's the majority- motion passed!"

"I sure like this club better than spew," I whispered to Ron, who snickered. Hermione handed me the list, and in pretty cursive I wrote "Dumbledore's Army" on top.

"Right," Harry said, nodding to me. "Shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh please!" Zacharias said, rolling his eyes. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You Know Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Harry said quietly. "It saved my life last June."

"Besides," I said coldly, "when we want your opinion, we'll ask for it. Get into pairs and Disarm each other- go!"

Shouts of "Expelliarmus" rang out across the room. I was pleased to see that Neville accomplished the spell faster than most people in the room.

"Hey Talitha!" Terry called, waving me over to where he and Anthony were.

"What?" I asked, jogging over.

"Anthony reckons he can disarm you faster," Terry said.

"Is that a challenge, Goldstein?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're on."

Anthony and I stood five feet apart and stepped back, wands at our sides.

"Ready?" Terry asked. "Duel!"

I waved my wand before Anthony could lift his. His wand flew out of his hand and into mine.

"Knew it!" Terry said as I tossed Anthony's wand back to him. "I was betting on you."

"Were you now?" I asked. "Why thank you."

"Of course," Terry said. "Always rooting for my girl."

The awkwardness of the moment could never be summed up in words, so I will just say that I am VERY thankful that Ginny called for me immediately afterward. All I had to do was laugh and wave to Terry, going to where Ginny was.

"I heard that," she said, smirking. "I saved you."

"Thank Merlin for that," I said. "What the bloody hell was I supposed to have replied to that?"

"I don't know!" She said. "Be creative- you're the leader here!"

"Hey," I said, "I'm the leader because I know hexes and that's not exactly helpful in this situation."

"Oh Talitha," Ginny said. "You need to flirt with boys more often. It's been a year since you were flirting with my brother, you're out of practice."

"You know I don't think of those things, Ginny!" I said. "I'm more worried about things like this."

"Well you should worry about it," Ginny said. "Because I know several boys who have been saying they want to ask you out next Hogsmeade weekend."

"If I'm still talking to Terry then," I said, "I'll be turning them down."

"Oh yes," Hermione said, coming over. "Ginny is right. I've been hearing those things too."

"Shut up, no you haven't," I said. "Tell me one person."

Hermione looked at me and giggled, leading me slightly away from the crowd.

"Hermione!" I whined. "Tell me!"

"Well," she said, "you didn't hear it from me, but a certain Harry Potter was telling Ron Weasley he isn't sure whether he fancies you or Cho Chang more."

And with that she walked away, leaving me to think about what she'd said for the rest of the session.

"Hey Harry- Talitha!" Hermione said after about an hour. "Have you checked the time?"

I looked at the clock. Ten past nine. Definitely needed to get back to our Common Rooms immediately.

"Okay everyone!" I said. "Good job- we've overrun. Same time, same place, next week?"

"The Quidditch season's about to start!" Angelina said. "We need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night then," Harry said. "And we can decide on additional meetings then.. come on let's get going."


	29. Chapter 29

After two grueling days of Hermione and I wanting to pull our hair out, we learned the stupid Protean Charm, which I consider of the greatest things I ever did in my life.

"You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione said to the members. "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of our next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them."

"All right," I said, holding out the basket of coins, "everyone take one. When Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the number on his coin, and since Hermione and I put a Protean Charm, they'll all change to mimic this."

I was greeted with silence, that made me alarmed.

"You can do a Protean Charm?" Terry asked incredulously.

"Yes," Hermione said. "We er- taught ourselves."

"But that's NEWT standard, that is," he said, smirking at me.

"I suppose it is," I said quietly.

"How come neither of you are in Ravenclaw?" Terry demanded. "With brains like yours."

"Well my hat stall was due to the fact the hat couldn't decide where to put me," I said.

"Bloody hell," Terry said. "If you'd been sorted into Ravenclaw I'd have met you sooner." He then smiled, and Ron cleared his throat.

"So does that mean we're using the Galleons?" Hermione asked.

Everyone nodded, so I continued to hand it out.

"This is so brilliant," Terry said, kissing the Galleon. "You are incredible."

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Are you two done flirting?" Anthony asked, raising an eyebrow. I grinned, and Terry just shrugged.

The first Quidditch match of the season drew nearer, which meant the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin was rising just as much as Ron's anxiety.

The morning of the game was cold. I went downstairs early to make sure there would be food reserved for Harry and Ron when they came downstairs, which did not happen until awhile later.

"Ron you have to eat something," I said, noticing all he did was pick at his food. He took some toast and bit into it and shivered like it made him sick.

"I must have been mental to do this," Ron said. "Mental."

"Don't be thick," Harry said as I forced more food into Ron's mouth. "You're going to be fine. It's normal to be nervous."

"I'm rubbish," Ron croaked. "I'm lousy. I can't play to save my life. What was I thinking?"

"Shut up, Ron," I said. "I've been watching every practice since you tried out and you know what I see? That you've improved a lot. You'll do fine."

"No I won't," Ron said. "You have to say that because you're my friends."

"Get a grip," Harry said. "You have improved. Look at that save you made with your foot the other say, even Fred and George said it was brilliant-"

"That was an accident!" Ron whispered miserably. "I didn't mean to do it- I slipped off my broom when none of you were looking and I was trying to get back on and I kicked the Quaffle by accident."

"But you still saved it," I said. "Now you know you can save things with your feet pretty well. A few more accidents like that and the game is in the bag, isn't it?"

Hermione and Ginny then came to sit down, wearing red and gold scarves, gloves, and rosettes.

"Brought you a scarf to wear, Talitha," Hermione said. "I noticed yours was ripped from the other day."

"You mean when I tripped on it trying to walk down the stands?" I asked. "Yeah I've been meaning to fix that..."

I picked up another piece of toast and pried open Ron's mouth, shoving it in. He wouldn't chew it, so I grabbed his chin and head and made his teeth chew the toast.

"How're you feeling?" Ginny asked when he gulped down the last bit of toast.

Ron didn't answer, so Harry said he was just nervous.

"That's a good sign," Hermione said. "I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous."

"Hello," Luna said, coming in behind Hermione and Ginny with a hat of a lion's head that was made to scale.

"That's a lovely hat," I said.

"Thank you," Luna said. "I'm supporting Gryffindor. Look what it does..."

She tapped the hat with her wand, and it roared so loud everyone around us jumped.

"It's good, isn't it?" Luna said happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway... good luck, Ronald."

"That hat makes me wonder," I murmured, "why on earth Gryffindor's animal isn't a griffin, and Ravenclaw's isn't a raven."

Ron let out a small nervous laugh. I coaxed a glass of orange juice into his hands and urged him to drink it.

"When you're ready," Angelina said, hurrying over to us, "we're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions, and change."

"We'll be there in a bit," Harry said. "Ron's just got to have some breakfast."

Unfortunately in the next ten minutes it became clear Ron was no longer going to eat the food I was putting in his mouth.

Immediately following my last failed attempt to have Ron eat some biscuits, Harry took him away.

"Oh I hate those Slytherins!" Hermione said. "Look at those badges they're wearing!"

I looked behind us just as Slytherin Quidditch captain Montague passed. On his chest was a crown badge that read "Weasley is Our King."

"Those foul gits!" I snarled, making another Slytherin player, Warrington, turn and jeer in our direction.

"I have never hated the Slytherins more," Ginny said. "Let's go find a good place to sit."

We hurried out and managed to find some seats near the front where we had a good clear view of the hoops Ron would be guarding.

The teams began to step out of the changing rooms. Ginny, Hermione, and I booed loudly when the Slytherins stepped out, and screamed at the top of our lungs to cheer on Gryffindor.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch said as Angelina and Montague arrived in the center of the pitch. When they shook hands, I could tell that Montague tried to crush Angelina's fingers.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle, and all fourteen players shot up in their brooms as the balls were all released. Ron flew straight to his goal, while Harry did a quick lap around the pitch in search for the little golden ball my brother would also be looking for.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me- " Lee was saying before McGonagall interrupted him.

"JORDAN!"

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest- and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's- ouch been hit by a Bludger from Crabbe....Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch-and nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague- he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away-"

"Go Alicia!" I screamed. "Warrington is coming up behind you!"

"- dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger-close call, Alicia- and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

I listened closely, turning to the Slytherin, realizing it wasn't a song for Slytherin- it was a song about Ron. Looking over at my brother, noticed he was leading the entire thing from his broom.

"Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King.  
  


Weasley was born in a bin,

He always let's the Quaffle in,

Weasley will make sure we win,

Weasley is out King."

"- and Alicia passes back to Angelina! Come on now Angelina- looks like she's got the Keeper to beat- SHE SHOOTS SHE- ahh..."

Miles Bletchley blocked the goal and threw it to Warrington, who sped off and zigzagged in between Alicia and Angelina to where Ron was waiting.

"Weasley is our King,

Weasley is our King,

He always lets the Quaffle in,

Weasley is our King."

"-and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for the goal, he's out of Bludger range with the Keeper just ahead-"

"Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring..."

"-so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper, Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team--come on Ron!"

"CMON RON!" I screamed. Ron dived wildly to the side, his arms much too wide....

The Quaffle soared right between his outstretched arms and through the central hoop.

"NO!" Ginny and I cried as Hermione covered her face with her hands.

"Slytherin score!" Lee said, half heartedly. "So, that's ten-nil to Slytherin- bad luck, Ron...."

The Slytherins booed and jeered, then continued to sing their awful song:

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,

HE ALWAYS LET'S THE QUAFFLE IN.."

"- and Gryffindor back in posession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch- "

"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,

WEASLEY IS OUR KING.."

"Harry WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET GOING!" Angelina was screaming at Harry who was just hovering there on his broom. I noticed Draco was doing quick, low and high laps around the pitch, looking.

"COME ON, HARRY!" I cried, flipping Draco off as he passed.

"What, you don't like my lyrics?" He snarled as he flew past.

"I hate them as much as you hate anyone knowing you didn't stop sucking your thumb til we were twelve!" I spat, causing most of the Gryffindor section to laugh.

Draco glared at me furiously and cued the Slytherins again:

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING,

WEASLEY IS OUR KING

WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN..."

"- and it's Warrington again, who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now Angelina you can take him- turns out you can't but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh who cares, one of them anyways, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell- er- drops it too- so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle, and he's off up the pitch, come on now Gryffindor block him!"

I turned to the Slytherin side and saw the Keeper Bletchley was singing too.

"Hey Bletchley!" I snarled. "Didn't your mother tell you that looking like a baboon's backside wasn't something normal people did?"

This earned a lot of laughs from the Gryffindors but only made the Slytherins sing louder:

"WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING.."

"- and Pucey's dodged Alicia again, and he's heading straight for the goal, stop it Ron!"

I turned to Ron's side and saw the Quaffle soar into the left hoop. The Slytherins roared both with laughter and jeers.

"THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING:

WEASLEY IS OUR KING."

"It's only twenty- nil!" I shouted to Ron as he looked over. "You keep trying!"

He gave me a half hearted wave and shook his head, looking as though he was going to throw up.

Then he let in two more goals, which only made the Slytherins sing louder and Ginny growl with frustration. Hermione was hardly watching the game anymore, she was too anxious to look.

"- and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodged Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for the goal, come on now Angelina- GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle..."

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" I screamed. "COME ON, RON!"

Luna came to stand nearer to us and made her lion roar, which I'm sure would've made me deaf if I hadn't covered my ear a split second before it made any sound.

"- Pucey throws to Warrington- Warrington to Montague- Montague back to Pucey- Johnson intervenes, Johnson tales the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good- I mean bad- Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and Pucey in posession again..."

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,

HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,

WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN--"

Harry dived down. I noticed Draco went after him two seconds afterward.

"Harry saw the Snitch!" I said, shaking Hermione so she'd stand up. "He's seen it!"

She stood up and leaned over the railing, screaming along with Ginny and I.

They were neck and neck. Draco made a mad grasp for the Snitch but Harry dived upward and caught the Snitch right in front of Draco's face. I was about to let out a large cheer-

I screamed loudly and clapped my hands over my mouth as a Bludger hit Harry in the back. He was hurled off his broom and landed on his back, still holding the Snitch in the air.

"Come on!" I said, leaping up from my seat and sprinting down to where Harry had fallen.

"Are you alright?!" Angelina screamed at Harry, helping him up.

"'Course I am," Harry said grimly.

"It was that thug, Crabbe. He hit the Bludger towards you the moment he saw you'd gotten the Snitch. But we won Harry, we won!" Angelina shrieked.

I ran forward and flung myself into Harry's arms. "You did absolutely incredible! Got it from right under his nose-"

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" Draco spat, slamming down his broom and stalking towards us. "I've never seen a worse Keeper. But then, he was born in a bin...Did you like my lyrics Potter?"

I ignored Draco at first, so he came closer.

"We wanted to write a couple of verses! But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly, we wanted to sing about his mother, see," Draco said.

"Talk about sour grapes," Angelina spat to Draco.

"We couldn't fit useless loser either--for his father, you know--"

"Get the bloody hell away," I snarled. "We don't want you here!"

The twins seemed to have noticed what Draco was talking about. They came over, coming up behind me.

"Leave it," Angelina said as Fred balled up his fists. She took him by the arm and pulled him back. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped up little-"

"--but you like the Weasley's don't you Potter?" Draco said coldly. "Spend holidays there and everything don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles and even Weasley's hovel smells okay..."

Harry and I rushed forward to hold George back as Angelina, Alicia, and Katie pulled Fred back. Draco sneered then smirked maliciously.

"Or perhaps, you can remember what YOUR mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty remind you of it-"

"HARRY, GEORGE, NO!" Angelina screamed.

I made a wild attempt to hold Harry back, but it proved useless. He and Geore launched themselves at Draco and began to punch him, Fred fighting like mad against Angelina and Katie who were struggling to hold him back.

"STOP IT, STOP IT!" I spat, running forward to pull Harry off of my brother. "You're- going- to- get- in- TROUBLE!"

But even then my warnings could not have prevented what happened next, because by then the teachers had arrived.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Madame Hooch yelled. Harry and George flew backwards.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I'VE NEVER SEEN BEHAVIOR LIKE IT--BACK UP TO THE CASTLE, BOTH OF YOU AND STRAIGHT TO YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE'S OFFICE!" Madame Hooch yelled at Harry and George. She beckoned for Harry, George, Fred, and Draco to follow her into the castle. Draco got up and wiped the blood off his face.

"You lousy scumbag!" I spat, slapping him when he got off. "You- you're the worst!"

"Miss Malfoy!" Madame Hooch yelled, turning around to wait for Draco. "Control yourself immediately!"

Seething with rage, I stepped off Draco and allowed him to follow the others back into the castle.

"This isn't good!" Angelina cries, covering her face with her hands. "This is really, really bad!"

I wish I could say otherwise, but that would be a lie.

"Banned," Angelina said in a hollow voice the instant the twins and Harry told them what happened. "Banned. No Seeker, and no Beaters. What on earth are we going to do?"

"It's just so unfair!" Alicia said, sounding like she wanted to cry. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him."

"No," I said. "Montague said at dinner that he just got lines."

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" Alicia said, looking furiously at her balled up fist.

"No my fault I didn't," Fred said. "I'd have pounded the little scumbag to a plump if the girls hadn't been holding me back."

Angelina rubbed her face with her hands.

Then she looked up suddenly, and her eyes widened.

"Talitha!" She said.

"What?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

"You!" She said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You can be the new Seeker!" She said.

"What?" I asked. "No- Angelina, that's absurd-"

"I've seen you fly!" She said. "With a little practice you could be really good- for heaven's sake you're a MALFOY! Flying is in your blood!"

"No," I said. "Just because all the Malfoys that ever came here played Quidditch doesn't mean-"

"We need you!" Angelina said. "Please! Come on, let's go practice now-"

"Angelina-"

"Now!" She barked. "Grab your broom and Harry and let's go to the Quidditch pitch!"

Not wanting her to yell at me anymore, I darted up into my dormitory and came back down with my broom.

"Hagrid is back!" Hermione said as soon as I came down the stairs.

"Oh Merlin!" I hissed. "But Angelina wants me and Harry to-"

"I know," she said. "Ron and I will go see him- you and Harry go with Angelina."

"Tell him I wanted to be there!" I said, running over to Angelina as she beckoned me out the portrait hole.

"Are you sure putting me as a Seeker is a good idea?" I asked her. "You're sure you don't want to have tryouts-"

"No!" She said. "You're perfect for the position, come on!"

She pulled my arm rather roughly as Harry looked at me with a glum expression on his face. Angelina went straight to the shed where the ball crates were and took out the Snitch, handing it to me.

"Introduce yourself to it," she said.

"Introduce myself?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Just- just do it!" She said frantically.

"All right, all right," I said, looking at the Snitch. "Er- hello. I'm Talitha. Talitha Malfoy. You- well I'm assuming your name is Golden Snitch."

"Good," Angelina said, breathing heavily. "Good. Now give me four laps around the pitch."

I handed the Snitch back to her and shrugged to Harry, who also mounted his broom. I kicked off and soared into the sky, doing two medium speed laps around the pitch then two faster ones.

"Alright," Angelina said. "Harry, I want you to try and get in her way as she makes her way from these hoops to the hoops across the way. I want to see how good she is at avoiding obstacles."

"Sure," Harry said. I sped off toward the hoops, and Harry continuously got in my way. I avoided him pretty well, surprising myself as I managed to avoid colliding with him completely and successfully makig it to the other set of hoops.

"Good," Angelina said. "Real good. Now I'm going to release the Snitch. This time only you will be in charge of getting it, but next round you'll be competing against Harry."

"Okay," I said as she opened her hand and let the Snitch fly out. I waited about five minutes for Angelina to blow her whistle. Then I flew around the pitch, waiting for a glimpse of the Snitch.

And then I saw it- fluttering near the stands. I leaned forward and shot toward it full speed, grabbing it right before it moved.

"Excellent!" Angelina said. "Wow- you're really good."

"Not exactly," I said. "There isn't anything stopping me from catching it. In a real match there would be people and Bludgers-"

"Which is exactly why this next round you're competing against Harry," she said with a smirk. "Go up there with her, Potter."

Harry flew up to join me. I released the Snitch.

After five minutes I began to fly around the pitch one way, and Harry the other way. I alternated heights- first starting out high then going low for a bit, in an attempt to get different perspectives of the pitch.

A bit of gold flashed from my left side, and I turned completely and saw the Snitch fluttering around the hoops. I zoomed toward it immediately, not checking whether Harry had seen it. I was about to catch it when Harry came out of nowhere and grasped it in front of my face.

"Seems you have a knack for this sort of thing," I said with a grin. "First Draco, now me."

"Yeah," he said. "Seems Malfoys can't get a good glimpse of the Snitch until it's in their face..."

"Oh shut up!" I laughed as he released the Snitch again. Another five minute wait finished and we were off, and this time I caught the Snitch before he did.

"You're doing really well, Talitha!" Angelina said, looking less anxious than she had in the Common Room. "I'd say with a bit more practice you'll be ready for our next match. Now let's get out of here before someone catches us."

"Good job, Talitha," Harry said, putting the Snitch back in its box.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll never be as good as you, but until that hag is gone I suppose I'll have to try my best."

"You're actually doing really well," he said. "You learned faster than most people."

"Of course I had the best teacher," I said with a smile, looking at him.

For a second there was silence, and all there was were my blue eyes staring into his green eyes.

"Right," he said, clearing his throat. He turned away, and began to walk a little faster toward the castle.

"I saw that," Angelina whispered. "And I heard what Ginny and Hermione said last meeting- Harry definitely fancies you!"

"That's silly," I said, turning pink. "He still likes Cho either way... dunno why..."

"Do you like him?" Angelina asked quietly.

I looked at Harry as he walked away, apparently saying something to himself. I smiled a bit and felt my cheeks grow even redder.

"Y-Yeah," I said. "Yeah... I actually do."


	30. Chapter 30

Hagrid's return meant that Umbridge would be inspecting him at some point, so Hermione and I planned his lesson with safe and unfortunately boring creatures.

Hermione and Ron had found out Hagrid was keeping something in the forest... something he had from his trip with Madame Maxime.

"Wonder what it is," I mumbled.

"I hope it isn't something he wants to teach with," Hermione said. "I tried to explain about Umbridge but he just doesn't get it. He kept saying nobody in their right mind would rather study knarls than chimaeras-"

"-and he's right," I said. "I still say he follows Grubbly Planks plan to be safe- although it's something that he and I will both find very dull."

The next time we had a Care of Magical Creatures class, Umbridge was not there as we walked in. When we arrived at Hagrid's cabin, he grabbed a dead cow and threw it over his shoulder, urging us to follow him straight into the Forbidden Forest.

"We're workin' here today!" Hagrid said happily. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark..."

"What prefers the dark?" Draco sneered to his goonies, a bit of fear in his voice. "What did he say prefers the dark- did you hear?"

Smirking to Harry, I began to run through the list of creatures I knew that preferred the dark. What could it be?

"Ready?" Hagrid asked when we neared a small clearing. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train em-"

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" Draco asked frantically. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

"Course they're trained," Hagrid said with a scowl.

"So what happened to your face, then?" Draco sneered. I looked at Hagrid and frowned, seeing the bruises on his face more prominent now.

"Mind yer own business!" Hagrid snapped. "Now if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!"

He picked the dead cow up again and strode deeper into the forest, where we reached another tiny clearing where the nearby trees huddles very close together. Hagrid then dropped he dead cow on the ground and stepped back, as if waiting for a creature to step out from the clearing.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid said. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give em a call anyway, cause they'll like ter know it's me..."

Hagrid then stood up to his full height and did a strange shrieking cry. There was dead silence on our part, out of fear for what was going to come out of the tree.

Then it came. White shiny eyes popped out from a bush, and slowly the great black winged horse that had pulled the carriages came out. Then another one came, and began to eat the dead cow with its pointed fangs.

"Ooh they are real!" I whispered, seeing Harry was really excited as well.

"Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" Ron asked, staring blankly off into the bushes.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" Hagrid said. "Now, put yer hands up, who can see em?"

Harry and I's hands darted up, and so did Neville's.

"Yeah, Yeah I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," Hagrid said. "An' you too Talitha? And Neville? Ah..."

"Excuse me," Draco snapped, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid simply pointed at the dead cow. The horse took another large bite, and Parvati screamed.

"What's doing it?" She cried. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals!" Hagrid said. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of em in here. Now who knows-"

"THOSE are thestrals!" I said, smacking myself lightly in the head. "I'm stupid- I should've known that's what they were."

Some of the thestrals moved closer to us. I tiptoed toward it and reached my arm out and patted its head. It nickered and put its head up for me to rub its neck.

"It likes you, Talitha!" Hagrid. "Now- tell the class why they can't see them."

I sighed loudly. "The only people who can see them are those who have seen death."

"What?" Parvati squeaked.

"Yep," Hagrid said. "Ten points ter Gryffindor. Now thestrals-"

"Hem hem."

I turned, and the thestral huffed, apparently disliking Umbridge's presence.

"Hem hem," she said again.

"Oh hello!" Hagrid said.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" She asked, as thought she was speaking to a slow and foreign person. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh yeah," Hagrid said. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well as you can see- or, I dunno- can you? We're doin' thestrals today-"

"I'm sorry?" Umbridge asked. "What did you say?"

"Er- thestrals," Hagrid said. "Big- er- winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his arms, hoping it would help Umbridge understand. She rolled her eyes, and wrote on her clipboard while muttering "Has... to... resort... to... crude... sign.... language...."

"Well, anyway," Hagrid said, turning back to us. "Erm- what was I sayin'?"

"Appears.... to... have... poor... short... term... memory," Umbridge said scathingly, perfectly loud enough for us to hear. Draco seemed very pleased with this.

"Oh yeah," Hagrid said quickly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one-" He patted the one I was caressing. "-name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite. Firs' one born here in the forest."

"Hello, Tenebrus," I cooed, rubbing it's neck. Tenebrus make a playful bite to my arm, and I laughed. "Don't try and bite me."

Umbridge huffed when I said that last bit. "Are you aware that the Ministry of Magic has classified thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

"Thestrals aren't dangerous!" Hagrid said with a chuckle. "All righ, they migh' take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy them-"

"Shows... signs... of... pleasure... at.... idea... of.... violence...." Umbridge snapped, scribbling furiously on her clipboard.

"No- come on!" Hagrid said anxiously. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won't it? But thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing- people used tee think they were bad omens, didn't they? Jus' didn't understand, did they?"

Umbridge merely looked at him and took one more silent note.

"Please continue teaching as usual," she said. "I am going to walk" -she mimed walking- "among the students" -she pointed at individual class members- "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

Tenebrus seemed to be able to sense my anger, because he nickered and rubbed his head against my shoulder.

"I hate her," I whispered. He nodded as though he understood, making me smile.

"Erm, anyway," Hagrid said, seeing very disoriented and confused with Umbridge, "so- thestrals. Yeah. Well there's loads o' good stuff abou' them..."

I turned to where Umbridge was, seeing her near Pansy Parkinson.

"Do you find," Umbridge asked, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

"No, because... well... it sounds like grunting a lot of the time," Pansy said, trying to suppress giggles.

"I hate her too," I mumbled. Tenebrus huffed loudly, small clouds coming out of his nostrils- which made me giggle.

"Er yeah," Hagrid continued, having completely lost his focus. "Good stuff abou' thestrals. Well once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be be lost again. 'Mazin' senses o' direction, jus' tell em where yeh want ter go-"

"Assuming they can understand you of course!" Draco jeered, making Pansy collapse into another fit of giggles. Even Umbridge shot him a faint smile.

She came over to Neville and I.

"You both can see thestrals, yes?" She asked.

"Yes," I said as Neville nodded.

"Whom did you see die?" She asked. My eyes widened, and suddenly Draco gave me a funny look. He didn't know I'd seen someone die. It was finally dawning on him that I'd witnessed more than he had at our manor.

"Civilian," I said quickly. "I was shopping in the Muggle world and saw one get hit by a bus."

"In the Muggle world?" Umbridge asked carefully.

"Yes," I said.

She turned back to Neville.

"My- my grandad," he said.

"What do you think of them?" Umbridge asked him, waving her hand in the direction of the cow carcass that was now all bones.

"Erm," Neville said, "well they're er- okay..."

"Students... are... too... intimidated... to... admit... they... are... frightened," Umbridge muttered, making another note.

"No!" Neville said. "No- I'm not scared of them-!"

"It's quite all right," Umbridge said. "Well, Hagrid. I think I've got enough to be getting along with... you will receive" - she mimed taking something from the air in front of her- "the results of your inspection" - she pointed at the clipboard- "in ten days time" - she held up her ten ugly little fingers.

Hagrid looked at me, his eyes filling with tears.

"Thestrals can also sense people who have bad intentions," I snarled, making Umbridge turn to me. "And I can tell this one despises you as much as I do."

The class remained dead silent, staring at me nervously. Umbridge gave a little laugh.

"Meet me tonight for detention, Miss Malfoy," she said, shooting me a malicious grin.

"That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle!" Hermione snarled as we entered the castle for dinner. "You see what she's up to? It's her thing about half- breeds all over again- she's trying to make out Hagrid's some kind of dim witted troll, just because he has a giantess for a mother- and oh, it's not fait, that really wasn't a bad lesson at all- I mean, all right, if it had been Blast Ended Skrewts again, but thestrals are fine- in fact, for Hagrid, they're really good!"

"Who did you see die, Talitha?" Ron asked.

"Er-" I said, "well, some man, dunno who he was. One of my dad's friends killed him for one reason or another."

"Bloody hell, that's horrible," Ron mumbled. "How old were you?"

"Five," I said. "I-I don't remember it that well but there was so much blood...."

I shook my head. "Whatever. Er- so- Tenebrus was quite nice. I like him."

"I wish I could see the thestrals," Hermione said. I stared at her in disbelief

"Do you?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh no- I'm sorry- no of course I don't- that was a really stupid thing to say," she said.

"No it's okay, don't worry," Harry said quickly, casting me a grim look.

"I was surprised so many people could see them," Ron said. "Four in a whole class-"

"Yeah, Weasley, we were wondering," Draco said from behind us. "D'you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?"

Then his cronies roared with laughter, bursting into a verse from "Weasley Is Our King." I half expected the two idiots to break into a tap number of sorts.

"Ignore them, ignore them," Hermione said quickly, turning Ron and I around to keep walking.

"Hey Talitha!" Draco called.

"What do you want?" I asked icily, not turning around.

"To talk," he said. "Five minutes come on."

"I have to eat before detention," I said, glaring at him.

"I know," he said. "Five minutes..."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged to the trio. I walked over to him, my hands shoved in my robe pockets.

Draco looked at my outfit and pursed his lips. "You really shouldn't wear skirts that short."

"If that's what you wanted to talk about I will go back with them," I snapped.

"No," he said. "I just don't want my sister looking like-"

"Shut up," I said. "What does it matter to you? It's lower than mid thigh- it's fine. Mother bought it for me, remember?"

"Yes," Draco said. "Yes- I suppose. Er- who did you see die?"

I sighed and pursed my lips. "Remember that man... Rowle? I think that's what his name was..."

"Yeah," Draco said. "The one with the scar on his cheek."

"No that's Dolohov," I said. "Rowle is the one with the blonde hair and dark eyes."

"Alright, him," Draco said. "What- he's still alive though."

"I never said I saw him die you idiot," I said, rolling my eyes. "I saw him kill someone."

"Who?" Draco asked incredulously. "When? Father didn't even let us near the dining room when they had meetings-"

"When we were five... I was there by chance, randomly," I said. "Don't remember why but I was just passing by. Rowle was yelling something to some man about being a traitor or whatever and he- he killed him. Used some sort of curse that left him bleeding out with all these slashes on him."

"That- why didn't you tell father?" Draco asked. "Did- have you told ANYONE?"

"No," I lied, not about to admit I'd told the trio. "Father must have known, because he shooed me away afterward- he knew I'd seen. I suppose he assumes I'd forget or something since he never mentioned it again."

"Talitha," Draco said gently, "I didn't know- I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," I said quickly. "I don't need to be comforted- it's not a big deal... I saw more than you did at that place-"

"-our home," Draco said.

"Your home," I said softly.

Draco looked down and pursed his lips. "Right. Well- are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said. "It's fine... it's all fine. Listen this has taken longer than five minutes and I've got to eat-"

"Oh yeah," Draco said. "Er- sorry. Just curious.. don't be afraid to talk to me if you need to talk to someone."

"Hmm," I said. "I'll keep that in mind-"

"Talitha," Draco said quickly, "before I forget- I've heard rumors that Potter fancies you and I-"

"I don't care to hear your opinion," I said. "For your information I fancy him too. I'm not looking to date him though-"

"Or that Ravenclaw bloke," Draco said. "And good. You know father said you couldn't date until you were sixteen-"

"I'm choosing not to date because I don't feel ready," I said. "Father has no authority over me anymore. Our parents- they're not my parents anymore, alright?"

Draco's jaw tightened. "Right, well, as your brother I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine," I insisted. "I've really got to go eat-"

"Alright," Draco said. "Sorry... go."

I gave him a small smile and sped off to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione had reserved a plate of food for me. I got lucky that she did this because the Gryffindors sitting around us were exceptionally hungry that day.

Detention with Umbridge was as bad as before, and my hand was bleeding extensively by the end of it, but at least it was only one night this time.

When I got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was waiting for me with the bowl of murlap tentacles in his hands.

"Thanks for waiting up for me," I mumbled, staggering over to the couch and dipping my entire hand in, groaning as the pain began to slowly leave my body.

"Your cut got much worse," Harry said.

"Yeah this scar won't ever fade away," I said. "Maybe when I get out of Hogwarts I'll hex her into doing this to herself and make her write something stupid like 'I must not be a bitch'."

Harry laughed, and rubbed his eyes. "Bloody hell am I tired."

"I feel guilty now," I said. "You didn't have to wait for me to come back."

"Well Hermione and Ron were planning to on waiting too but by eight they were exhausted and I didn't want you to come back and have to deal with the pain alone-"

I put my good and on his arm and smiled. "I appreciate it. Thank you."

Harry smiled and turned away. I noticed his cheeks were slightly pink.

When I'd stopped bleeding I took my hand out of the solution and dried it. Harry had dozed off by the time I started doing homework. When I finished, I shook him slightly to let him know I was going to bed.

"Hmm," he mumbled. "I'll just stay down here...."

"Then I will too," I said, placing my homework back in my bag.

"Mhm," Harry said. "Goodnight, Talitha."

"Goodnight," I whispered. Before I could stop myself, I went up to Harry and kissed his cheek, then hurrying over to an armchair to curl up and fall asleep- hoping I did not actually see Harry's eyes wide open as I sat down.

December came sooner than we expected, which brought a lot of happiness with it. First of all, my Quidditch practices had been going swell. Angelina said I was improving greatly and was starting to show I was a very good replacement for Harry- not as good as him but very close to it. Secondly, Mrs Weasley had invited me to spend Christmas at the Burrow, which I was overjoyed about.

The last DA meeting before holiday was another thing that made me quite happy. Harry and I arrived early to the Room of Requirement and found that Dobby had decorated the room with golden baubles with pictures of Harry's face that read "Have A Very Harry Christmas!"

"That is hilarious!" I said, smiling at all the baubles.

"Bloody hell," Harry said. "Please help me take those down."

"Aw do we have to?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, grinning.

Just as we finished taking down the baubles, Luna wandered in.

"Hello," she said, "these are nice- did you put them up?"

"No," Harry said. "It was Dobby."

"Ooh mistletoe," Luna said, pointing at the white berries that rested over all of our heads. Harry jumped out from under it, which made he laugh.

"Good thinking," Luna said. "It's often infested with nargles."

"Okay," Harry said, once the meeting began. "Talitha and I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three week break-"

"We're not doing anything new?" Zacharias Smith asked. "If I'd know that, I wouldn't have come..."

"Gee," I said, "sorry we didn't inform you. If you'd like to leave the door is right there."

Zacharias glared at me and didn't say anything else.

"All right," I said. "Get in pairs- we'll start with the Impediment Jinx for ten minutes then get the cushions out to try Stunning again."

The whole hour passed smoothly. I worked with Terry and Anthony again per Terry's request. Ginny told me when I moved closer to her that Terry was taking the rumors of Harry fancying me very seriously- which only made me wonder who'd began such a rumor.

"You're getting really good," Harry said at the end of the hour. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff- maybe even Patronuses."

I noticed this was exciting for many people. Hermione, Ron, and I then put the cushions away. I noticed Cho lingered behind to talk to Harry. Hermione and I had to urge Ron out of the room because he wanted to stay and watch.

A while later Harry joined us, his face very red.

"What kept you?" Ron asked.

Harry was silent. I looked at Hermione, who glanced at him suspiciously.

"Are you all right, Harry?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"What happened?" Ron asked the instant Harry shrugged.

"Is it Cho?" Hermione asked. "Did she corner you after the meeting? What did she want?"

"She er- she er-" Harry stammered.

"Did you kiss?" Ron asked suddenly, making Hermione look at me quickly.

Harry looked at us and nodded.

I felt my heart sink down to where my stomach was. I caught Hermione shooting me a sad glance but I shook it off. I guess Cho had beaten me to it.

"HA!" Ron said, leaping up and then dropping down to roll on the hearthrug. "How was it?"

"Wet," Harry said. "She was crying."

"Merlin," Ron said. "Are you that bad at kissing?"

"Dunno," Harry said. "Maybe I am."

"Of course you're not," I said immediately, which drew a weird stare from Ron.

"How do you know?" He asked sharply.

"Cho spends half her time crying these days," I said. "Everywhere."

"You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up," Ron said.

Hermione glared at him. "Ron, you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

I snorted, and covered my mouth with my hand as Ron stared at Hermione incredulously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked. "What sort of person cries while someone's kissing them?"

"Don't you understand how Cho's feeling at the moment?" Hermione asked. "She's obviously sad because of Cedric dying, and now she's probably confused because she liked Cedric and now likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. And she probably can't work out what her feelings toward Harry are anyway, because he was the one who was with Cedric when he died so that's all very mixed up and painful."

"And she's afraid she's going to get thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly," I added quietly.

"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode!" Ron said.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," Hermione snapped, making me laugh.

"She's the one who started it!" Harry said. "I wouldn't've- I really didn't want to- she just sort of came at me- and next thing she's crying all over me- I didn't know what to do- I didn't want her to kiss me-"

"Don't blame you mate," Ron said.

"Are you going to see her again?" Hermione asked. "You'll have plenty of opportunities to ask her."

"What if he doesn't want to ask her?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Well Harry's liked her for ages," Hermione said, looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah but I kind of like someone else," Harry mumbled, which made Hermione flash me a grin.

Ron looked at me too, then cleared his throat and turned to Hermione. "So er- who you writing that novel to anyway?"

"Viktor," Hermione said flatly.

"Krum?" Ron asked.

"How many other Viktors do we know?" Hermione asked. She yawned. "Well, 'night."

The instant she left, Ron turned to Harry. "What does she see in Krum?"

"He's a Quidditch player," I said.

"He's older too," Harry said.

"I mean he's a bit of a grouchy git though, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"A bit grouchy, yeah," Harry said.

"What is it with you and Hermione liking Quidditch players?" Ron asked.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked.

"No," Ron said. "It's just Viktor Krum-"

"He's kind," I said. "Treats her with respect. I approve of him." Ron opened his mouth to speak but I just shook my head.

"You're hopeless," I said. "Good night you two."

I began to walk away, when I heard Harry call me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked.

Ron's eyes widened. "A what?"

"I gave him one for waiting up for me the day I had detention," I said quickly. "And um... well..."

"I'm kidding," Harry said quickly, turning slightly pink. "Goodnight, Talitha."

"Goodnight," I said, running up the stairs.

I'd only been sleeping for what felt like a minute when I was woken up to screams.

I bolted up out of my bed and ran out into the hallway, where I heard more screams coming from the boys dormitories. I sprinted up the stairs and went straight into the fifth year dormitory, where I saw Harry fall out of his bed and begin to hyperventilate.

"What's the matter with him?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Ron said. "He was just screaming so loud..."

Harry grabbed onto the side of his bed. His face was pale, and he was breathing unsteadily. He looked like he was about to faint.

"I'm going for help," Neville said, bolting out of the room.

Harry heaved loudly and held his chest, then his face. He was looking around wildly.

"Talitha, do something!" Ron yelled.

"What the bloody hell do I do?" I cried. "I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"I think he's having a panic attack!" Dean said.

I looked at Harry and realized Dean was most likely right.

"Alright he's hyperventilating because he breathed in too much oxygen," I said. "We have to stop him from breathing for just a moment-"

Harry grabbed my hand wildly, squeezing it tightly. He was looking at me, and he was mouthing "help" over and over again. He was so distressed-

I grabbed his face and pressed my lips onto his. Immediately he calmed down, and his breathing became more steady.

I slowly took my face away from his, and looked him in the eyes. His green eyes were full of tears, and he looked afraid. I pulled away from him, aware of the silence now in the room. Harry turned to Ron, and I took my hands away from his face.

"Your dad... he's been bitten... it's serious... there was blood everywhere," Harry croaked.

"You were just dreaming," Ron said, though he didn't sound too sure.

"No!" Harry said. "It wasn't a dream... not an ordinary dream... I was there, I saw it, I did it..."

He started shaking again, and he began to look around nervously again.

"Harry you're really not well," I said, putting my hand on his back and rubbing it. "But it's going to be okay... Neville's gone for help..."

"I'm fine!" He gasped. "There's nothing wrong with me- Ron it's your dad we've got to worry about- we need to find where he is- he's bleeding like mad- I was- it was a huge snake..."

"Over here Professor," Neville said, leading McGonagall in.

"What is it, Potter?" She asked frantically. "Where does it hurt?"

"It's Ron's dad," Harry croaked. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean you saw it happen?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know..." Harry stammered. "I was asleep and then I was there..."

"You mean you dreamed this?" McGonagall asked.

"No!" Harry said. "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid... and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it! Mr Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is..."

Harry looked around at us again, his eyes filled with rising anger.

"I'm not lying, and I'm not mad!" He said. "I tell you, I saw it happen."

"I believe you, Potter," McGonagall said. "Put on your dressing gown- we're going to see the headmaster."

Harry and Ron got up, and I began to as well before McGonagall stopped me.

"Just him and Mr Weasley, Miss Malfoy," she said.

I looked, wide eyed, at Harry, who looked at me and reached his hand out in my direction before McGonagall led him and Ron away.


	31. Chapter 31

Dumbledore told us the next morning everything that had ended up happening, and insisted Hermione and I had to wait until the term actually ended to join the others at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione had spent the rest of the week by ourselves, finishing homework very early when I didn't have Quidditch practice. I'd told her about me kissing Harry- and she'd been overjoyed.

Personally I don't know what made me do it. Part of it was definitely due to the fact I had to stop him from taking in oxygen SOMEHOW. I thought it might be a tad too harsh if I just covered his nose and mouth with my hand.

I suppose a part of me really just wanted to kiss him, and this had been an opportunity that had arisen- and that I'd taken. I think it was mostly fueled by my jealousy of Cho kissing Harry... with a bit of my feelings for him mixed in.

I don't know if it was wrong of me to do so but I don't regret it.

Hermione knocked lightly on the door of Buckbeak's room, where we were told Harry was hiding, pursing her quivering lips.

"We know you're in there," Hermione whispered. "Will you please come out? Talitha and I want to talk to you."

Harry opened the door. "Hi.. What are you doing here, Hermione? I thought you were skiing with your mum and dad."

"Well, to tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing," Hermione said. "So I've come for Christmas. Mum and Dad are slightly disappointed but I've told them that everyone who's serious about exams is staying at Hogwarts to study. Anyway, let's go to your bedroom, Ron's mum lit a fire in there and she's set up sandwiches."

"Er-" Harry said. "I- Talitha I need to talk to you."

Hermione seemed pleased to hear this, and pushed me into the room, scurrying away.

"Hi," I said, giving Harry a hug. "How have you been?"

"To be honest?" He mumbled. "Bloody awful."

He went back to sit beside Buckbeak, who made a space for me by his belly.

"Well?" I asked after a few minutes of silence passed. "Rant to me."

Harry sighed loudly and covered his face. "I- I feel like a bloody monster. I was the snake. I hurt Ron's dad. I feel like I'm a danger to everyone- maybe I am going mad."

"You're not a danger to anyone," I said. "It has to be the scar... I dunno why it happened, Harry, but trust me. You did not hurt Ron's dad. That was Nagini-"

"What?" Harry asked. "Who's Nagini?"

"The snake," I said. "At least that's what my parents always called it."

"Ah," Harry muttered. "But- but-"

"But nothing," I said sharply. "You are still you. Still the kind hearted, talented, sarcastic bloke I became friends with a year ago. What you saw was something strange, I won't lie about that, but it doesn't make you any less human and doesn't make you dangerous. You're not mad."

Harry looked at me, then looked away, shaking his head. He leaned his head back against the wall and breathed deeply.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," I said. "You know I'm always here for you-"

"Not only for that", he said. "For- for kissing me."

I felt my cheeks turn red, and somehow I think Buckbeak sensed my embarrassment because he made a small chirping noise only I could hear.

"I'm sorry about that," I said quickly. "I shouldn't have just-"

"It's alright," Harry said. "I didn't mind. I was so confused... so afraid... I didn't know what was going on... I thought I was going to die.... and then you kissed me. And all the confusion went away and I felt calm- calm enough to tell Ron what had happened."

I developed a new interest in my hands, looking down at the intently. Harry touched my hand softly. I looked up at him, seeing his was giving me a half smile.

Then he got up, leaned over, and kissed me again- full on the lips.

He pulled away, his hand cupping my cheek. He looked me right in the eyes, then placed his lips on mine again. And again. And again.

This time I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I fancy you, Talitha," he mumbled. "I really do. If you'll wait for me to be more... sane... less afraid of myself...."

"I'll wait," I said. "As long as it takes- I just want you to be alright."

He looked at me again and smiled. "Let's not.. tell the others."

"Yeah let's not," I said, my voice a little higher than normal.

Then Harry stood up, and I followed him, walking all the way down to where Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were.

"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Fine", Harry said stiffly.

"Oh don't lie," Hermione said. "Ron and Ginny say you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St Mungo's."

"They do, do they?" Harry asked, glaring at Ron and Ginny.

"Well you have!" Ginny snapped. "You won't look at any of us!"

"It's you lot who won't look at me!" Harry said.

"Maybe you're taking it in turns to look and keep missing each other," Hermione said, almost as if she was attempting to make a joke.

"Very funny," Harry said coldly.

"Oh stop feeling all misunderstood," Hermione snapped. "Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night on the Extendable Ears-"

"Yeah?" Harry asked. "All been talking about me, have you? Well I'm getting used to it."

"We wanted to talk to you, Harry," Ginny said. "But as you've been hiding ever since we got back-"

"I didn't want anyone to talk to me," Harry said flatly. That's when I realized how much he truly opened up to me compared to everyone else. The thought made me smile a tad- and the feeling of his lips on mine returned and made me turn slightly pink.

"Well that was a bit stupid of you," Ginny retorted. "Seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You Know Who, and I can tell you how it feels."

Harry was silent. "I forgot."

"Lucky you," Ginny snapped.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. "So...so do you think I'm being possessed, then?"

"Well can you remember everything you've been doing?" Ginny asked. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"

"No," Harry said.

"Then You Know Who hasn't ever possessed you," Ginny said. "When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."

"The dream I had about your dad and the snake though-" Harry said.

"You've had dreams like that before," I said. "Last year you had several flashes of what Voldemort was up to."

"That was different," Harry said. "I was inside the snake. It was like I WAS the snake.... what if Voldemort somehow transported me to London-"

"One day," Hermione said, exasperated, "all of you will read Hogwarts, A History, and learn you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry."

"You didn't leave your bed, mate," Ron said. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep about a minute before we could wake you up..."

"Alright," Harry said quietly.

By Christmas, you couldn't even tell that we were in Grimmauld Place. Sirius had been in such a good mood with having us around that he helped us clean. Soon the place was spotless, with holly and mistletoe everywhere, gold and silver streamers lining the chandeliers, a Christmas tree Mundungus got, and Father Christmas hats for the stuffed elf heads on the walls in the hallway.

I woke up Christmas morning to a homework planner from Hermione, a candy from Ron, a new book from Ginny, two Skiving Snackboxes from the twins, Defense Against the Dark Arts books from Sirius and Lupin, a creature encyclopedia from Hagrid, a jumper and mince pies from Mrs Weasley, a very strange painting of what appeared to be a dragon from Dobby, and a Seeker's Guide from Harry.

"Thank you," I said happily, walking into Harry and Ron's room in the morning.

"No, thank you!" Ron said. "I love these quills you got us for writing what is being said without needing us to move it- maybe we won't need Hermione's notes for Binns."

"Glad you like it," I said with a grin, seeing Harry point at a strange painting just like the one I'd received.

"Dobby is adorable," I said. "I think mine is supposed to be a dragon- yours looks like the squid from the Black Lake."

"Is that what it's supposed to be?" Harry mumbled. "Huh. Now I see it."

There was a crack and the twins appeared in the room.

"Merry Christmas," George said. "Don't go downstairs for a bit."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Mum's crying again," Fred sighed. "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper."

"Without a note," Geore said. "Hasn't asked how Dad is or visited him or anything..."

"What an arse," I said. "What did you tell her- if you told her anything?"

"Well," Fred said, scratching his neck, "we said Percy's nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings-"

"-didn't work," George said. "So Lupin took over. Best let him cheer her up before we go down for breakfast, I reckon."

"What's that supposed to be anyway?" Fred asked, pointing at Dobby's painting.

"I think it's supposed to be the squid from the Black Lake," I repeated. "But I dunno."

"Looks like a gibbon with two black eyes," George said. He grabbed the painting and looked at the back. "It's Harry! Says so back here."

"Good likeliness," Fred said with a grin. Harry threw the homework planner at him, and it trilled "If you've dotted the i's and crossed the t's then you may do whatever you please!"  
  


"Lovely," I said in a flat voice.

When we went downstairs we met Hermione by the stairs. She was carrying a very neatly wrapped present in her hands.

"Merry Christmas. Who's that for?" I asked.

"Kreacher," she said happily.

"It had better not be clothes!" Ron said. "You know what Sirius said, Kreacher knows too much, we can't set him free!"

"It isn't clothes," Hermione said. "Although if I had it my way I'd certainly give him something to wear other than that filthy old rag. No, it's a patchwork quilt. Thought it might brighten up his bedroom."

"Bedroom?" I hissed as we passed by Mrs Black's painting. "Since when has he got a bedroom?"

"Well Sirius says it's not so much a bedroom, more a kind of den," Hermione said. "Apparently he sleeps under the boiler in that cupboard off the kitchen."

"Really?" I asked, scrunching up my nose as we walked into the basement. Mrs Weasley wished us a Merry Christmas, her voice cracking slightly from having just been crying.

"So this is Kreacher's bedroom?" Ron asked, going to the corner across from the pantry to where there was a door I'd never seen open.

"Yes," Hermione said, now a bit anxious. "Er... I think we'd better knock..."

I reached my arm out and rapped on the door with my knuckles. There was no reply, so I opened the door.

"Ugh," I said. Kreacher seemed to have made himself some sort of nest with several smelly rags and old blankets puled on the floor. There were bits of cheese and bread crusts laying around mixed with some gold and silver coins and other bits of jewelry. There were small photographs laid by the wall away from the nest. There was a picture of my mother, my aunt Bellatrix, my grandmother Druella and grandfather Cygnus.. and several other relatives I didn't know.

"I think I'll just leave his present here," Hermione decided, dropping the box onto the nest. "He'll find it later, that'll be fine."

"Come to think of it," Sirius said, coming from behind us, "has anyone actually seen Kreacher lately?"

"No," I said.

"I haven't seen him since the night we came back here," Harry said. "You were ordering him out of the kitchen.."

"Yeah..." Sirius said. "You know, I think that's the last time I saw him, too... he must be hiding upstairs somewhere..."

"He couldn't have left, could he?" Harry asked. "I mean when you said 'out' maybe he thought you meant, get out of the house?"

"No, no," Sirius said, "house elves can't leave unless they're given clothes, they're tied to their family's house."

"They can leave the house if they really want to," Harry said. "Dobby did- he left the Malfoy's to give me warnings two years ago. He had to punish himself afterward, but he still managed it."

Sirius shrugged. "I'll look for him later, expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something... of course, he might have crawled into the airing cupboard and died... but I mustn't get my hopes up..."

We all laughed, except Hermione of course, who looked reproachful.

After lunch we hopped into a car Mundungus "borrowed" that had an Enlarging Spell placed on it so that the outside looked normal but the inside fit ten people, including Mundungus, who drove. Mrs Weasley was first against the idea of traveling without magic but after Ginny and the twins insisted, she gave in.

The lobby of St Mungos was decorated quite nicely, which made it feel almost like it was a hotel- except of course it wasn't.

When we walked into Mr Weasley's room, he had a sheepish expression on his face.

"Everything all right, Arthur?" Mrs Weasley asked after we'd given him our presents.

"Fine, fine," he said, a bit too quickly. "You- er- haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?"

"No, why?" Mrs Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing," Mr Weasley said. "Well, everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh Harry, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"Arthur," Mrs Weasley said, leaning over to check his bandages, you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changes a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow."

"What?" Mr Weasley said, sounding a bit frightened. "No, no- it's nothing- it's- I-"

Mrs Weasley glared at him. I bet if she'd stared at me like that I'd have revealed everything I was hiding.

"Well- now don't get upset, Molly," he said, "but Augustus Pye had an idea... he's a Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in... um... complementary medicine.. I mean, some of those old Muggle remedies... well they're called stitches, Molly, and they work very well on- on Muggle wounds-"

Mrs Weasley let out a noise that was between a shriek, a growl, and a snarl. Bill excused himself to get a cup of tea and the twins followed him, grinning. Lupin went to talk to the werewolf in the bed next to Mr Weasley.

"Do you mean to tell me," Mrs Weasley said, slowly, and growing louder with every word, "that you have been messing about with Muggle remedies?"

"Not messing around, Molly, dear," Mr Weasley said. "It was just- just something Pye and I thought we'd try- only, most unfortunately- well, with these particular kinds of wounds- it doesn't seem to work as well as we'd hoped-"

"Meaning?" Mrs Weasley asked in a dangerous tone.

"Well.. well," Mr Weasley stammered, "I don't know whether you know what- what stitches are?"

"It sounds as though you've been trying to sew your skin back together," Mrs Weasley said, with a short laugh, "but even you, Arthur, wouldn't be THAT stupid-"

"I fancy a cup of tea too," I squeaked. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny got up to follow me. Just as we closed the door, Mrs Weasley cried "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?"

"Typical Dad," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Stitches... I ask you..."

"Why do Muggles use them anyway?" I asked.

"Well," Hermione said, "they do work well on non- magical wounds. I suppose something in that snake's venom dissolves them or something... I wonder where the tearoom is?"

"Fifth floor," Harry said.

We walked along a corridor, through double doors that led us into a hall with portraits of brutal looking Healers. Some were diagnosing odd complains and suggesting really strange remedies. One medieval wizard said Ron had a bad case of spattergroit.

"What's that supposed to be?" Ron asked angrily, making me laugh.

"'Tis a most grievous affliction of the skin, young master, that will leave you pockmarked and more gruesome even than you are now-"

"Watch who you're calling gruesome!" Ron said, making Ginny and I cover out faces to muffle our laughter.

"The only remedy is to take the liver of a toad, bind it tight about your throat, stand naked by the full moon in a barrel of eels' eyes-"

"I haven't got spattergroit!" Ron said.

"But the unsightly blemishes upon your visage, young master-"

"What, his freckles?" I asked.

"Oh-" the Healer said.

"Get back in tour picture and leave me alone!" Ron snapped. Then he turned to us. "What floor's his?"

"I think it's the fifth," Hermione said.

"Nah, it's the fourth," Harry said. "One more-"

"Look!" I cried, pointing at a man coming down the hall.

"Blimey!" Ron said.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione said, breathlessly. "Professor Lockhart!"

Gilderoy Lockhart came closer to us, wearing a long lilac dressing gown.

"Why hello there!" He said. "I expect you'd like my autograph, would you?"

"Hasn't changed much, has he?" Harry muttered to me, making me grin.

"Er- how are you, Professor?" Ron asked in what appeared to be a slightly guilty tone. I remembered he and Harry had told me it was Ron's malfunctioning wand that had caused this when Lockhart had tried to obliviate them to stop them from making him try and save Ginny's life.

"I'm very well indeed, thank you!" Lockhart said happily. "Now, how many autographs would you like? I can do joined up writing now, you know?"

"Er- we're good thanks," I said. "Um.. are you sure you should be wandering around the corridors? Shouldn't you be in a ward?"

He looked at me and cocked his head to the side. "Haven't we met? Yes- you, with the silver hair" - he pointed at me- "somehow I don't remember you with such long hair... and you, with the green eyes...."

"Er... yeah we have. As for her- you know her twin brother," Harry said. "You used to teach at Hogwarts, remember?"

"Teach?" Lockhart asked incredulously. "Me? Did I?" Then his expression became quite happy. "Taught you everything you know, I expect, did I? Well, how about those autographs, then? Shall we say a round dozen, you can give them to all your little friends then and nobody will be left out!"

"Well these are my only friends," I said, which made Lockhart laugh.

"Gilderoy!" A voice said. A Healer with tinsel in her hair came out to join us. "Gilderoy you naughty boy, wandered off again? But look, you've got visitors! How lovely, and on Christmas Day too! Do you know, he never gets visitors, poor lamb, and I can't think why, he's such a sweetie, aren't you?"

"We're doing autographs!" Lockhart said excitedly. "They want loads of them, won't take no for an answer! I just hope we've got enough photographs!"

Then he came and grabbed my face. "What if we take a picture with all of them individually and THEN sign it?"

"Hey get your hands away from her," Harry said, taking them away. Lockhart just grinned.

"I'm going to need a lot of ink!" Lockart said.

"Listen to him," the Healer said in a motherly way. "He was rather well known a few years ago; we very much hope that his liking for giving autographs is a sign that his memory might be coming back a little bit. Will you step this way? He's in a closed ward, you know, he must have slipped out while I was bringing in the Christmas presents, the door's usually kept locked... not that he's dangerous! But, a bit of a danger to himself, bless him... doesn't know who he is, you see, wanders off and can't remember how to get back... it IS nice of you to have come to see him-"

"Er," Ron said, "actually, we were just-"

But by then the Healer was inviting us to have tea with her and Lockhart.

"Let's not stay long," Ron said quietly.

The Healer led us into another ward, holding Lockart's arm. He kept looking at me and smiling, which I noticed was making Harry stand closer and closer to me each time.

"This is our long term resident ward," the Healer said. "For permanent spell damage, you know. Of course, with intensive remedial potions and charms and a bit of luck, we can produce some improvement... Gilderoy does seem to be getting back some sense of himself, and we've seen a real improvement in Mr Bode, he seems to be regaining the power of speech very well, though he isn't speaking any language we recognize yet... Well I must finish giving out the Christmas presents, I'll leave you all to chat..."

Lockhart sat down and began to sign some photographs, adding a heart next to his name when he signed mine.

"Okay," Harry said, sounding irritated, "I think it's time to leave."

Hermione shot me a smirk. We began to walk out of the ward, when we heard the Healer say "oh, Mrs Longbottom, are you leaving already?"

I whipped around and saw Neville. Ron saw him and called his name. Neville looked very embarrassed, and like he'd rather we didn't approach him.

"It's us, Neville!" Ron said. "Have you seen? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?"

"Friends of yours, Neville dear?" His grandmother asked. She looked at us and nodded. "Ah yes" -she shook Harry's hand- "yes yes, I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks most highly of you."

"Er- thanks," Harry said.

Mrs Longbottom looked at Ron and Ginny, offering her hand to them. "And you two are clearly Weasleys. Yes, I know your parents- not well, of course- but fine people, fine people... and you must be Hermione Granger and Talitha Malfoy..."

She shook both our hands, which made me wonder how she knew us.

"Yes, Neville's told me all about you," she said. "Helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven't you? He's a good boy, but he hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say..." She jerked her head to two beds at the end of the ward, where I saw a frail looking woman and man.

"What?" Ron asked. "Is that your dad down the end, Neville?"

"What's this?" Mrs Longbottom asked sharply. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?"

Neville looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Mrs Longbottom said. "You should be proud, Neville, PROUD! They didn't give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"

"I'm not ashamed," Neville said quietly. Ron was standing on his tiptoes to look at Neville's parents, which made me want to smack him.

"Well you've tot a funny wall of showing it!" Mrs Longbottom snapped. "My son and his wife" - she nodded to Neville's parents- "were tortured into insanity by You Know Who's followers."

Her eyes lingered on me for a moment. Hermione and Ginny clapped their hands over their mouths, and I couldn't help but feel guilty although I didn't know what had actually happened.

"They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the wizarding communities," Mrs Longbottom said. "Highly gifted, the pair of them. I- yes, Alice dear, what is it?"

Neville's mother came closer, her thin face looking at us as though she wondered who we were. She was holding something in her white hand.

"Again?" Mrs Lonbottom asked. "Very well, Alice dear, very well- Neville, take it, whatever it is...."

Neville's hand was then filled with what looked like a gun wrapped.

"Very nice dear," Mrs Lonbottom said wearily.

"Thanks Mum," Neville whispered. His mother nodded and walked away, humming some strange tune.

"Well we'd better get back," Mrs Longbottom said. "Very nice to have met you all. Neville, put that wrapper in the bin, she must have given you enough of them to paper your bedroom by now..."

But as they began to walk away, I was sure Neville slipped the wrapper into his pocket.

"I never knew!" Hermione gasped as they left.

"Nor did I," Ron croaked.

"Nor me," Ginny said quietly.

"Me neither," I whispered.

"I did," Harry said glumly. "Dumbledore told me last year but I promised I wouldn't mention it... that's what Bellatrix Lestrange is in Azkaban for- using the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents until they lost their minds."

I felt like there was something in my throat.

"Bellatrix Lestrange did that?" Hermione asked in a horrified voice. "The woman Kreacher's got a photo of in his den?"

"Yes," I said in a hoarse voice. "My aunt."

They all looked at me, their eyes full of tears.

I had never hated my family more than I did now.


	32. Chapter 32

"Extra lessons with Snape?" Ron gasped. "I'd rather have all the nightmares!"

I laughed, handing everyone their jackets back to leave Grimmauld Place and take the Knight Bus to Hogwarts.

"Come on!" Tonks said. "The quicker we get on the bus the better."

Lupin extended his arm. Immediately the Knight Bus appeared before us. A thin, pimply man stepped out.

"Welcome to the-"

"Yes, yes, we know, thank you," Tonks said. "On you get-"

"Ere- it's 'Arry-!" The guy said as we for on.

"If you shout his name I will curse you into oblivion," Tonks snapped as she shoved Ginny and I onboard.

"I've always wanted to go on this thing," Ron said, like a child receiving a wonderful present.

"Looks like we'll have to split up," Tonks said when we got on. "Fred, George, and Ginny, if you just take those seats in the back... Remus can stay with you. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Talitha, you come with me."

We went up into the top deck. Many heads followed us as we found our seats, but a foul face from me was all it took to get them to look the other way.

The bus began to move wildly. The chair I'd been sitting in might as well have just disappeared, because the speed the bus was going at launched me backwards, making me fall on top of Hermione.

"You keepin' well, then 'Arry?" The conductor (whose name apparently was Stan Shunpike) asked. "I seen your name in the paper loads over the summer, but it weren't never nuffink very nice... I said to Ern, I said, 'e didn't seem like a nutter when we met 'im, just goes to show, dunnit?"

Another loud bang made the bus lurch forward, causing me now to tumble on the floor and end up curled up, rubbing my head, next to Ron, who was sprawled on the floor beside Harry- who miraculously stayed in his chair.

"I've changed my mind," Ron said. "I never want to ride on here again."

"Me neither," I groaned, rubbing my head more. "I think I'm seeing stars."

"Listen, it's 'Ogwarts stop after this," Stan said. "The bossy woman up front 'oo got on with you, she's given us a little tip to move you up to the queue. We're just gonna let Madam Marsh off first, thought-"

A horrible retching sound came from downstairs followed by a splashing sound.

"She's not feeling 'er best," Stan said as though we had not just heard this Madam Marsh throw up. The bus stopped for what seemed like seconds and then another loud bang came. Now we were in the snowy streets of Hogsmeade.

Lupin and Tonks helped us with our luggage then began to walk us to the school.

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," Tonks said, looking around cautiously. "Have a good term, okay?"

"Look after yourselves," Lupin said, leaning down to Harry and I. "Harry, I know you don't like Snape but he is a superb Occlumens and we all- Sirius included- want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard, all right? And Talitha- you make sure he keeps doing it and make sure he's not bottling up too much, that's bad when studying Occlumency."

"Alright," I said. "See you soon."

The next day when we were all walking to the library, Cho Chang approached us.

"Hi Harry!" She said.

"Oh," he said, turning pink. "Hi."

Hermione nudged for Ron and I to step a bit aways. I turned, craning my neck to read their lips.

"Erm... there's another Hogsmeade trip next month, did you see the notice?" Cho said.

"What?" Harry asked. "I haven't checked..."

"It's on Valentine's Day," Cho said, making me turn slightly away so Harry wouldn't think I was watching him. I took out my pocket mirror and pretended to be checking my teeth.

"Right," Harry said.

"Do you want to go?" She asked him eagerly. I caught Hermione observing my frantic movement of the mirror, and realized what I was doing. She giggled slightly.

"Jealous much?" She whispered.

"Shut up," I said with a grin.

"It's okay if you don't," Cho said.

"Um-" Harry said, "well er- not really."

"Oh," Cho said. "It- it's alright. Do you have uh- something to do that day?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "With someone else."

"Oh," Cho said again. "Sure."

She turned away and began to walk in our direction, which made me quickly put the mirror down. I swear Cho cast me a nasty look.

"Ready to go then?" Harry asked, catching up to us.

"Yeah," Ron said suspiciously. "Did you just reject Cho Chang?"

"Uh," Harry said. "Well- er- yes."

"Hmm," Hermione said, trying to contain a smile. She nudged me in the ribs.

"What?" I hissed.

"Nothing," she said happily, making me narrow my eyes at her. Harry looked at me then quickly looked away.

After Harry's Occlumency lesson, he met us and our piles of homework, in the library.

"How did it go?" I asked, noticing Harry was pale. "Are- Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah... fine... I dunno," he said. "Listen...."

He told is about a vision he'd had while in Occlumency. A door. A door specifically in the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic.

"So are you saying," Ron said, "that this weapon- the thing You Know Who is after- is in the Ministry of Magic?"

"In the Department of Mysteries, it's got to be," Harry said. "I saw that door when your dad took me down to the courtrooms for my hearing and it's definitely the same one he was guarding when the snake bit him.."

I smacked my forehead. "Of course!"

"Of course what?" Ron asked.

"Think about it," I said, leaning closer to them, "Sturgis Podmore was trying to get through a door at the Ministry of Magic... It must have been that one, it's too much of a coincidence!"

"How come Sturgis was trying to break in when he's on our side?" Ron asked.

"That is odd," I said, "but perhaps he was framed."

"What even is inside the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked.

"I know they call the people who work in there 'Unspeakables'," Ron said, to which I nodded. "Because no one really seems to know what they do in there... weird place to have a weapon."

"My father always said it was a place where truths are found," I said. "I dunno exactly what that might mean but it MIGHT actually make sense to have a weapon there."

"Yes," Hermione said. "It will be something top secret the Ministry has been developing, I expect... Harry are you sure you're all right?"

He'd been rubbing his hands on his forehead again.

"Yeah... fine," He said. "I just feel a bit... I don't like Occlumency much..."

"Your hands are shaking," I mumbled, taking his trembling hands into mine and massaging them. "I'd expect anyone taking Occlumency might feel shaky after having their mind attacked over and over again.... why don't we head back to the common room? That's more comfortable..."

Harry nodded. We headed back and found the twins demonstrating how their Headless Hats worked. They'd put the hats on their head, wait a moment, then have their head and the hat disappear.

"How do those hats work, then?" Hermione asked as we sat by the fire to continue homework. "I mean obviously it's some kind of Invisibility Spell, but it's rather clever to have extended the field of Invisibility beyond the boundaries of the charmed object... I's imagine the charm wouldn't have a very long life though..."

"Probably not," I said, "but they're still very good."

Harry rubbed his head again. "I'm going to have to so this tomorrow."

"Well, write it in your homework planner then!" Hermione said excitedly. "So you don't forget."

Harry looked at me then scribbled it in. I struggled to muffle my laughter when the book chided him, "don't leave it till later, you big second-rater!"

"I think I'll go to bed," Harry mumbled, getting up to leave.

"Every now and then pop up to check on him, Ron," I said as soon as Harry disappeared up the staircase. "His mind's being messed with a lot... his defenses will be low for those dreams."

"Alright," Ron said. After about an hour he went up, which made Hermione come closer to me.

"He definitely rejected Cho Chang for you!" She said happily.

"Nah," I said, although I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Yes!" She said. "And you should have seen how much he kept looking at you at Grimmauld Place...."

I smiled, looking back down at my Potions essay. I wasn't about to tell her that Harry and I already confessed we fancied each other and even shared several kisses.....

The next morning, Draco ambushed me at breakfast.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried.

"Did you see the paper?" He asked.

"Not yet," I said. "Why?"

"There's been a breakout," he said. "Azkaban. Most of father's friends are out."

"What?" I asked, in disbelief. "But how-?"

"No idea," he whispered. "But now, more than ever, I need you to be careful. In everything you do- I know Potter loves being the hero all the time-"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Why- he can't put them BACK in Azkaban, he isn't stupid-"

"I'm telling you," Draco hissed, "this is much bigger. Just don't do anything stupid, alright? These people are dangerous."

"I know that," I mumbled, waving at him as he went back to the Slytherin table.

"Talitha!" Harry said immediately as I sat down. "Look!"

I grabbed the Prophet from him. My jaw tightened. "MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN- MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT" FOR OLD DEATH EATERS. Antonin Dolohov, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Augustus Rookwood, convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic Secrets to He Who Must Not Be Named. Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Black?" Harry hissed. "Not-"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered. "Not so loud! Read the entire thing."

I looked down at the article that came with it. Fudge was basically saying that Sirius orchestrated the whole thing since he was the first to ever escape Azkaban!

"That's why he was so happy last night," Ron mumbled, which made me recall that Harry had had a vision of Voldemort being told some good news.

"I don't believe this," Harry snarled. "Fudge is blaming the breakout on SIRIUS?"

"What other options does he have?" Hermione said glumly. "He can hardly say, 'Sorry everyone, Dumbledore warned me this might happen, the Azkaban guards have joined Lord Voldemort- stop whimpering Ron- 'and now Voldemort's worst supporters have broken out too.'"

"Yeah," I scoffed, "the idiot just spent a good six months telling everyone Harry and Dumbledore are liars. He can't bring himself to admit he's wrong. Merlin- I hate Fudge. Hated him since I first met him."

Hermione continued to read for awhile, and Harry turned to me.

"Everyone is so calm," he mumbled. "But now we're all in more danger."

"Draco must have known about this," I sneered, proceeding to tell him what my brother had told me when I walked in. "He reckons we're going to try and do something about it."

"If I could I would," Harry said. "This is downright stupid-"

"Oh my," Hermione said. "Look...."

The worst the newspaper had to offer clearly wasn't over yet. The Mr Bode we'd seen in St Mungos had been murdered in his bed by the potted plant we saw beside him.

"The Healer said the plant was a Christmas present," Hermione whispered.

"How come we didn't recognize the Devil's Snare?" Harry said, sounding guilty. "We've seen it before.... we could've stopped his from happening...."

"Who expects the Devil's Snare to turn up in a hospital disguised as a potted plant?" Ron asked. "It's not our fault, whoever sent it is the bloke to blame! They must be a real prat, why didn't they check what we were buying!"

"This was no accident," I said, looking at the article again. "This was a murder- a very clever murder. This person knew the plant, knew it'd be overlooked, sent it anonymously... whoever did it had it in for Mr Bode."

"Wait a minute," Harry said, looking quickly at Ron, "I met Bode. I saw him at the Ministry with your dad..."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "I've heard Dad talk about him at home! He was an Unspeakable- he worked in the Department of Mysteries...."

"Then this was definitely done by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters," I said, feeling my temper rising. I gritted my teeth. "My father had something to do with this."

Hermione frowned. "Talitha you're jumping to conclusions-"

"No I'm certain," I said. "My father spoke ill of Bode many, many times."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Let's try not to think much about that... I'm going to mail a letter, I have an idea that's worth trying."

"Alright," I mumbled as she left.

"I hate it when she does that," Ron said as we got up to exit the Great Hall. "Would it kill her to tell us what she's up to for once? It'd take her about ten more seconds- hey Hagrid!" Hagrid waved at us slightly, not looking too happy.

"All righ' you three?" He asked, trying to smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Fine fine," he said. "Jus' busy, yeh know, usual stuff- lessons ter prepare- couple o' salamanders got scale rot- an' I'm on probation."

"Probation?" I hissed. "What- why?!"

"Yeah," Hagrid mumbled. "S'no more'n I expected, ter tell yeh the truth. Yeh migh' not've picked up on it, bu' that inspection didn't go too well, yeh know... anyway... bes' go an rub a bit more chili powder on them salamanders or their tails'll be hangin' off em next.... see yeh, Harry... Ron... Talitha..."

He trudged away sadly, which made me hate Umbridge more and wonder how much more bad news I could handle in a single day.

It seemed only the four of us really cared about what happened to Bode, but the entire student body was definitely caring about the Azkaban breakout. The Death Eaters that had escaped had all done horrible things before being imprisoned, and everyone was sharing their sympathies and having a difficult time coping with the reality of them all being at large again.

Even the staff's mood had changed. The day the article came out, many of the teachers were talking amongst themselves, but now it seemed as though the whispers between them were permanent. They acted like students now, having conversations in urgent whispers in the corridors and stopping the instant students got near.

"They obviously can't talk freely in the staffroom anymore," Hermione whispered as we passed McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all huddles by the Charms classroom.

"Definitely not with Umbridge there," I said coldly.

"Reckon they know anything new?" Ron asked.

Harry huffed. "If they do, we're not going to hear about it, are we?" He said, pointing at the signs hanging on the walls with all the decrees Umbridge had passed. "Not after Decree... what number are we on now?"

"Twenty six," I sighed.

The morning after the news of the breakout, Educational Decree Number Twenty Six had stated that teachers could not give students information that did not pertain to "the subjects they are paid to teach." Lee Jordan had gotten smart with it (as had many others) and told Umbridge that she couldn't tell him and the twins off for playing Exploding Snap in class, and I quote: "Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!" Of course this had resulted in him receiving detention. Harry and I recommended essence of murlap.

Personally, I would have assumed that this catastrophe of the breakout would've made Umbridge slightly more tolerable since she really should have lost her faith in Fudge for allowing such a thing to happen, but that was not so. In fact, I think it only made her angrier. Every Care of Magical Creatures lesson (and Divinations lesson, according to Harry and Ron) was monitored by Umbridge with her stupid pink outfit and disgustingly short wand and ugly clipboard. Hagrid was probably seconds away from cracking under the stress of it, at this rate. We spent all of January on a crup (a creature that looks JUST like a Jack Russel terrier except with a forked tail) thanks to Hermione and I's lesson plans, but it hadn't helped in the slightest since it wasn't something that made Hagrid WANT to teach. He was losing his will, and quickly. The anxiety he must have been feeling with Umbridge glaring at him all the time must be unimaginable... he'd even forbid us from visiting him after dark!

"If she catches yeh, it'll be all our necks on the line," Hagrid said as he handed me the brush to comb the crup's back. (It liked me loads- I'd named it Kane.)

The DA meetings were probably one of only things that kept me somewhat happy over the course of the month. Neville had not mentioned us seeing him at St Mungos at all, but I could tell he thought about it. I suppose hearing my aunt Bellatrix was out of prison had made him set a goal for himself, since he was improving greatly in the meetings.

Harry's Occlumency lessons didn't seem to be getting any better, in my opinion.

"How was it?" I asked, coming closer to Harry as he rubbed his forehead, walking out of the Potions classroom.

"Horrible," he said. "It hurts so bad and that stupid corridor in the Department of Mysteries keeps popping up..."

"I don't know why this is happening," I said. "It- it shouldn't."

Harry winced and rubbed his forehead again. "I don't like Snape being able to see what I think about. It's weird."

"What, is he seeing how much we all procrastinate on his homework?" I asked.

"Other stuff," Harry said. "Like you and well, you know...."

"Jeez," I said. "That must be weird. Can't believe he doesn't make a comment about that."

"If he did I'd be mortified," Harry said.

He then turned to me. "You don't mind, then?"

"Mind what?" I asked.

"Waiting," he said. "Because to be honest with you, I haven't stopped thinking about kissing you and it is killing me. I- I feel like it's stupid of me to be asking you to wait when I could just ask you to be my girlfriend now-"

"You're being silly," I said. "Neither of us are ready to get into a relationship. I think knowing we fancy each other is enough.. and maybe snogging if you're up for it. I want you to be alright, well enough to deal with a relationship. Cause I know I'm not ready now and I'm not having my mind broken into every day."

Harry smiled. "This- this is why I fancy you so bloody much. I haven't known you as long as I've known Ron and Hermione but for some reason I know I can tell you anything and not only will you keep it a secret, but you'll also understand what I feel and what I need... I'm always able to talk to you even when I feel like I'm in a foul mood. I always WANT to talk to you. Being around you relaxes me- makes me feel better. I don't think anyone has ever understood me more. You- you GET me, you know what I mean? You understand I'm not prepared, you feel the same, and you're willing to wait. I bet all the other girls in this whole school wouldn't have been up for waiting for me to be ready and would rather have the boy waiting."

"I'm not like the other girls, am I?" I said with a smirk. "I'm Talitha, I'm a NICE Malfoy, and I'm very prone to hugging dangerous creatures."

Harry smirked. Then, right outside the Gryffindor Common Room, he pressed me against the wall and placed his lips firmly on mine. He cupped my face in his hands, and I placed my arms around his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible.

Feeling the need to breathe, I pulled away for a second, pressing my face as close to Harry's as possible- without touching our lips.

"So," I said, "I guess I'm special then?"

"You are," Harry said. "You're the only girl I've ever really wanted to kiss. From the moment I saw you I knew instantly you were going to be more important to me than anyone else."

"I'm flattered," I said. "You want to know a secret?"

"Yes," Harry breathed. I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his ear.

"That day I saw you in Borgin and Burkes and at Flourish and Blotts," I whispered, "was the first day I had a crush on you."

"Really?" He asked, laughing a bit. "Funny, cause I think I liked you since that day too.

He then pressed his lips on mine again, wrapping his arms around my back and lifting me slightly so I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. I ran my hands through his dark hair, feeling my previously cold body growing warm. Harry was holding me so tightly that I wouldn't have noticed if the world had ended... and wouldn't have minded if the moment lasted forever.

"Maybe it's a bit like an illness," Hermione said once we'd reunited with her and Ron. "A fever or something. It has to get worse before it gets better..."

"It's lessons with Snape that are making it worse," Harry deduced. "I'm getting sick of my scar hurting, and I'm getting bored walking down that corridor every night. I just wish the door would open. I'm sick of standing staring at it-"

"That's not funny," Hermione said. "Dumbledore doesn't want you to have dreams about that corridor at all, or he wouldn't have asked Snape to teach you Occlumency. You're just going to have to work a bit harder in your lessons."

"I am working!" Harry snapped. "You try it sometime, Snape trying to get inside your head, it's not a bundle of laughs, you know!"

He flashed me a look, which luckily was not seen by Hermione and Ron.

Honestly, I didn't know why we both felt we didn't want to tell either of them about us- and I mean us as in fancying each other and snogging whilst waiting for us both to be prepared to call ourselves a couple. Maybe we both felt the same- that our understanding of the feelings we had was too much too explain, too profound to voice at the moment. It was just something we wanted to treasure until we were both ready to reveal to everyone that we were aware we fancied each other and wanted to go further. Neither of us was ready at the moment to deal with being a couple... not with everything occurring now. What use would it be to tell Ron and Hermione? They'd try to get us into a proper relationship even if we protested against it.

"Dumbledore MUST know Occlumency," I said. "I wonder why he doesn't teach you... my father says he's a Legilimens-"

"Maybe," Ron said suddenly.

"What do you mean maybe?" I asked. "He IS a Legilimens-"

"No not that," Ron said. "Maybe it's not Harry's fault he can't close his mind."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked snappishly.

"Well," Ron said, "maybe Snape isn't really trying to help Harry..."

Ron looked darkly at us. "Maybe he's actually trying to open Harry's mind a but wider... make it easier for You Know Who..."

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione snapped. "How many times have you suspected Snape, and when have you EVER been right?"

"I don't trust Snape but Dumbledore does," I said. "He also works for the Order... I suppose that ought to be enough."

"He used to be a Death Eater," Ron said. "And we've never seen proof that he REALLY swapped sides."

"Well yeah," I said, "but Dumbledore trusts him.... if we can't trust Dumbledore we can't trust anyone."


	33. Chapter 33

On Valentine's Day, Hermione, Harry, and Luna met with Rita Skeeter in Hogsmeade so that Harry could tell the story of what really happened in the graveyard- and make a statement on Voldemort's return. Luna's father would be publishing it in the Quibbler.

Meanwhile, Ron and I had had a grueling and depressing practice with the rest of Gryffindor- resulting in Angelina screaming in frustration and taking a minute to herself in the locker room, Beaters Sloper and Kirke getting into an argument, Ron begging to be allowed to quit, and Katie and I passing out after eating Fainting Fancies the twins accidentally labeled as regular sweets.

"Can't wait to see what Umbridge thinks of you going public," Dean Thomas said excitedly when Harry announced his interview at dinner on Monday. The Quibbler's newest edition should be arriving by tomorrow.

"It's the right thing to do, Harry," Neville said. "It must have been.. tough.. talking about it... was it?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "But people have got to know what Voldemort's capable of, haven't they?"

"That's right," Neville said. "And his Death Eaters too..."

I took another bite into the roll I had in my hand, which seemed to miraculously make everyone remember I existed- since the whole day we'd done homework and only Harry had spoken to me. Next thing I knew I was bombarded with questions about school and Quidditch practice.

"Quidditch was a nightmare," Ron said.

"Oh come on," Hermione said. "I'm sure it wasn't that-"

"It was," I sighed. "It was appalling- today's practice was WORSE than Saturday's. Angelina was nearly in tears by the end of it."

Hermione pursed her lips. Ron got up without saying where he was going, which made me assume he was not in the mood to talk.

"Well," I said, "I'm going to the baths."

I got up to walk away, and had only reached the hall outside when Draco approached me.

"I need to shower," I said.

"And I need to talk to you," he said.

"Why can't we be like normal siblings?" I questioned as he walked me to the baths. "Why don't you ever talk to me when people are around? Actually, let me correct myself, why don't you ever talk to me in a civil manner when people are around?"

"You know," Draco said with a shrug. "I don't like your friends- you don't like mine, it's all a big fight when they're together."

"Well you don't need to MAKE it a fight," I hissed, "with all the shit that comes out of your mouth-"

"Lovely that you mention that," Draco said, gritting his teeth. "Because I need to remind you to keep your mouth shut in front of Umbridge."

"I haven't had a detention since before holiday!" I protested. "If you get to remind me of that then I get to tell you to stop being such an ARSE to everyone who doesn't meet your standards."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Listen, Talitha- here is where it gets dangerous. I can't tell you what Umbridge is planning but you need to watch it. Be careful what you say, be careful what you do- because trust me, you and Potter are her main targets."

"Main targets?" I asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I can't tell you," he said, looking down. "But you NEED to be careful, she's watching you both and she's trying to nail you for something."

The thought of Dumbledore's Army came to my head, and I wondered if Umbridge had suspicions of it.

"Can you tell me-"

"I can't," Draco said, shaking his head, "but just- be careful."

Before I could reply he stalked away, making me grit my teeth and walk to the baths, wondering what the bloody hell Umbridge was up to- and what she wanted with Harry and I.

Immediately after showering, I went straight to the common room to report what I'd been told- only to find Harry waiting for me outside.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hermione doesn't understand Quidditch," he said. "The twins watched the practice- we may have all been distressed enough for her to made a comment that our happiness depended on Ron's goalkeeping ability for the next match."

"Yikes," I said.

"I would rather jump off the Astronomy Tower than admit that to her," he said. "I just hope the match goes well- otherwise I'll surely hope I never care about Quidditch again."

Well, Harry was going to need to find a way to not care about Quidditch because Saturday's match was downright HORRIBLE.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia did the best they could but it was not enough to amount to the number of points Hufflepuff scored. I caught the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker's Summerby's nose- which left the final score being two hundred and forty versus two hundred and thirty, with a win for Hufflepuff.

"Good catch," Harry said with a grim smile once we got back into the common room.

"It was just luck," I mumbled. "The Snitch was taking its sweet time AND Summerby's got a cold. He sneezed and closed his eyes at the exact wrong moment."

"You still did good," Harry said.

I shrugged. "Could've caught it faster. Once you're back on the team-"

"Talitha, I've got a lifelong ban," Harry said.

"Well you're banned only as long as Umbridge is in the school," I reminded him. "There's a difference. Anyway, once you're back, I think I'll try out for Chaser."

"Really?" Harry said.

"I did tell you I always pictured myself as a Chaser," I said. "I prefer goal scoring to Seeking."

Harry smiled, then looked over to Ron. He was hunched in a corner with a bottle of butterbeer in his hand, staring at his knees.

"He's got it in him," I mumbled. "Angelina won't let him quit. I dunno if I like her more for encouraging him or less for not letting him leave this toxic situation."

"I haven't got the heart to take the mickey out of him, even," Fred mumbled as he neared us. "Mind you... when he missed the fourteenth..."

I looked at Ron again, and it seemed almost like HE was contemplating throwing himself off the Astronomy Tower.

"This environment is much too depressing," Harry said. "Fancy walking around the school? It's still early."

"Yes," I said. "Please lead the way...."

We exited the Common room and began to wander the halls, trying to pick out random details that we'd never noticed before.

"Did you notice that sculpture of Sir Higginfeld has part of its eyebrow chipped off?" I asked.

"No," Harry said. "See that railing there? Tell me what you see when you look at that rusted patch."

"I see a rusted patch," I said.

"Well I see it shaped like a rabbit," he said. I looked at it again and frowned.

"It's ears are much too short and round to belong to a rabbit," I said. "It's a mouse's ear."

"Whatever," Harry said with a smirk.

I then proceeded to tell him at last what Draco had said to me the other day, which only made Harry worry more and me wonder whether we should stop DA Meetings for awhile.

"We can't," Harry said. "We've come so far- we're almost at Patronuses."

"Ah yes," I said. "I wonder what mine is- and I wonder if Patronuses are connected with Animagus form. McGonagall's Patronus is a cat, your dad's was a stag."

"Huh," Harry said. "I never noticed that..."

"If I were to be an Animagus I'd want to be a panther or something," I said. "Not an animal that's prey."

"A panther could be prey to a giant," Harry said.

"Why would a giant eat a panther?" I asked with a quizzical look on my face.

"I mean if it gets hungry," Harry said.

I looked at him and grinned, rolling my eyes.

"You know what?" Harry said. "I think that Umbridge really might just be Voldemort in disguise."

"Oooh I second that theory," I said with an eye roll. "She's the devil incarnate."

"No one else has ever left a physical scar on me," Harry said, taking my left hand and carefully touching the words on it with his fingertips, making me wince slightly. "I should never have let you end up in detention."

"I would've been in there anyway," I said. "I couldn't stay quiet. Not with what she was saying... about Cedric and Voldemort."

"I don't know what's wrong with the Ministry," Harry said. "Sending her to us- letting her torture us with those quills. I want to know what the bloody hell Fudge is playing at."

"Me too," I said, sitting down on the bench next to me. "And I want to know what Draco means by it all getting worse."

"I wish he'd just tell you," Harry groaned, sitting next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. "I doubt it's that big- or else he wouldn't know about it."

"He might know despite how big it is," I said. "I mean it can't be related to Voldemort or anything- that's MUCH too drastic. I hate Umbridge and I think she's downright evil but no way is she a Death Eater."

"You know else what I wonder?" Harry asked. "Why I haven't been able to stop dreaming about the Department of Mysteries."

"That concerns me," I said. "Because your Occlumency should be keeping that away. I get it's hard and all but you're not supposed to be seeing that. Personally, I think it's some sort of sign."

"A sign?" Harry asked. "What do you mean?"

"A sign of something that's goin to happen," I said. "Maybe your dreams about the Department of Mysteries is foreshadowing an event related to them... what if the secrets got revealed or something?"

"I honestly dunno what it might mean," Harry said.

"Just try harder in Occlumency," I said. "Please. You don't want to be seeing this stuff.. there's a sinister meaning behind it for certain."

Harry nodded then looked down. "I hate it. Snape is very aggressive about it. I think he likes that it hurts me."

"Consider this," I said. "You learn to be an Occlumens, you never have to take lessons from Snape for that again. Pain gone."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah... yeah... I just... I want to find out more about that door."

"Please don't," I said. "It's not good- Harry please... I don't want it to end badly."

Harry looked at me and touched my face softly. "The hardest part about this is the fact that we're not safe anymore."

"What do you mean 'this'?" I asked. "The Occlumency?"

"No," he said. "This. Us together. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I can take care of myself," I said. "I don't mind what risks I need to take. I want to help with everything. If we... if we have to fight side by side so be it."

"But-"

I pressed my finger to his lips. "No more talking. You need to stop worrying. I'll be fine."

Harry smiled then sighed. I leaned forward and pressed my lips on his.

"Ahem," a voice said.

Harry and I jumped apart, and I saw Fred staring down at us.

"Look at you two," he said with a smirk. "I was wondering where you'd got to. Good job, Harry."

"We're not together yet," I said quickly. "Not officially. So don't tell anyone."

"Your secret's safe with me," Fred said. "Now er.. continue snogging."

He winked and walked away, turning down the next corridor.

Harry looked at me, and we both burst out laughing.

"Merlin that was awkward," I said.

"So you still don't mind that I'm not ready to be a good enough boyfriend to you?" Harry asked.

"Nope," I said. "I'm ready when you're ready, alright?"

Harry smiled, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me again.

"Look, LOOK!" I cried excitedly. "The Quibbler- it's HERE! Listen: 'Harry Potter speaks out at last: the truth about He Who Must Not Be Named and the night I saw him return'."

"It's good, isn't it?" Luna said happily, squeezing between Fred and I to sit down. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy, Harry. I expect all these other letters are from readers."

"Do you mind if we open them?" Hermione asked Harry eagerly.

"Help yourself," Harry said.

Ron and I snatched up letters immediately, tearing them open. I frowned when I read the one I'd gotten.

"This one reckons you're off your rocker," I said. "Ah, well."

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St Mungo's," Hermione said solemnly.

"This one says she believes you!" Ron said, waving one of the letters in the air.

"This one's in two minds," Fred said, shaking his head. "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You Know Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now... Blimey what a waste of parchment..."

"This one is convinced now!" I said enthusiastically. "'Having read your side of the story I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet treated you very unfairly... Little though I want to think that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth'."

"This one also thinks you're barking," Ron said, crumpling up a letter. "But THIS one says you've got her converted, and now she thinks you're a real hero- she's put in a photograph too."

"Must have made him a worship altar or something," I said with a grin. "Look at this one! 'Mr Potter-"

"What is going on here?" A girlish voice said from behind us. I turned and saw Umbridge glaring down at us.

"Reading," I said firmly.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr Potter?" She asked slowly, scowling at me.

"Is that a crime now?" I asked. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Miss Malfoy, or I shall have to put you in detention," she said coldly. "Well, Mr Potter?"

Harry looked at her, seeming like he was going to consider lying. But then he just cleared his throat.

"People have written to me because I gave an interview," Harry said. "About what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" Umbridge said, her voice cracking slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," he said, glancing at me and motioning for me to hand her the copy of the Quibbler. I shoved it into her hands, making her sneer at me then look down at the paper, her face turning red with rage.

"When did you do this?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," Harry said flatly. I smirked.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr Potter," she whispered. "How you dare... how you could..." She took a deep breath, looking at Harry with the uttermost loathing. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies-"

"-and he's followed your advice, hasn't he?" I cut in. "He's just told the truth about what happened. Seems the one telling lies is YOU, Professor."

She glared at me. "The message apparently hasn't sunk in for either of you. Miss Malfoy- you dare contradict me... accuse me..." She breathed deeply again. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions for both of you."

Then, clutching the Quibbler tightly to her chest, she stalked away.

By the next morning she'd banned the Quibbler, saying that anyone caught with it would be expelled.

"This is incredible," I said, smirking at the sign for 'Educational Decree Number Twenty Seven.'

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked. "We've both got detention."

"Don't you see?" I said, still grinning. "If she could have done anything to make it absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read your interview, it was banning it! You know that those who didn't know about it will not want to see WHY the Quibbler was banned- and since the majority of this school despises her they'll do the opposite of what she says!"

My theory was correct. By the end of that school day, people were quoting the Quibbler left and right and whispering when Harry was bear, beaming the majority of the time.

"I think they believe you," Hermione said, beaming as we passed a group of Hufflepuffs that were smiling in Harry's direction, "I think you've finally got them convinced!"

Convinced or not, Umbridge was still tracking them. She was constantly asking us to turn out our pockets and produce copies. She's gone to me first in front of everyone in the Great Hall, but unbeknownst to her I cast a charm on the article that made it appear like simple school parchment and notes. A couple of sixth and seventh years saw that and asked how I managed to slip past her when they'd seen me with the copy of the Quibbler earlier. I taught them the charm and soon the whole school had done it... well except the Slytherins of course but who cares?

It seemed even the teachers felt that Umbridge wasn't going to stop them from expressing their views. Professor Sprout gave Harry twenty points for Gryffindor when he simply passed her a watering can. Professor Flitwick slipped him some sugar mice at the end of class. From what I heard, Professor Trelawney, for the first time, predicted Harry would live to a ripe old age, become Minister of Magic, and have twelve children, rather than die an early and painful death.

Seamus Finnigan seemed to have finally come to his senses after all this. He apologized to Harry for not believing him and apologized to me for the rude things he said at the start of term, and admitted he really didn't have any hard feelings towards me rejecting him last year and simply needed something rude to say. Fair enough.

The Slytherins were angrier than ever before. In the article, Harry had named my father among many others as Death Eaters. My brother had a new grudge now, as did a lot of his cronies- especially Theodore Nott (who discreetly threatened to break Harry's jaw in sign language, which made me sign back that I'd make his legs his arms and vice versa if he didn't shut his trap).

Luna then announced at dinner that her father was reprinting because of how popular the article was, which only ensured that quite a lot of the people in the wizarding community had at least laid eyes on the article.

The party that occurred at the end of the day had so much food I was sure I wouldn't need to eat for days. Somehow, Fred and George had charmed Harry's picture from the Quibbler to say comical things like "the Ministry are morons" and "Eat dung, Umbridge." The actual party was decent- Harry and I danced a bit and had a lot of fun, but by the end the charmed picture was saying random words and the trio had all gone to bed so that only was the twins, Angelina, Lee, and I remaining in the Common Room.

"That was a blast," Fred said, taking another sip of butterbeer. "You know how to party with the big kids, Talitha."

"I'm just not tired," I said. "Otherwise I'd be in bed with everyone else."

Fred and George looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you're supposed to say you'd be in bed LIKE everyone else," George said. "Not with."

"Yeah because otherwise," Fred said, raising his eyebrows, "we'll have to keep you and your boyfriend in separate rooms at all times."

"You're being stupid," I said with a grin. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Not officially," Fred said.

"Who are we talking about?" Angelina asked curiously, to which Lee nodded.

"Er-" I began.

"A boy," George said, "that our little Talitha fancies and snogs for a bit every day. Apparently neither of them are ready to get serious."

"We aren't," I said. "I respect that on his part, and feel the same. It's enough knowing we fancy each other."

"Come next year you'd better be dating this bloke, though," Fred said. "Or we'll have to come and smack some sense into both of you."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, which only made Angelina and Lee more anxious to know who we were talking about. I first of all, wondered how George knew- then remembered it was George. Fred told him everything (and I didn't mind).

"Well I suppose I can tell you," I said to Angelina and Lee. "But you can't tell anyone- especially not Ron and Hermione. It'll be funny for them to find out later since they keep trying to get us together and all-"

"Oh Merlin!" Angelina squealed. "It's Harry, isn't it?"

I just shrugged and nodded, which made her squeal.

"That's ADORABLE!" She said. "Aw- the two Seekers, seeking each other!"

"Oookay, Angelina," Fred said, smirking and wrapping his arm more tightly around her, "that was a bit cheesy, maybe now it's time to go to bed."

"Yes but make sure you're going to separate beds," George said with a grin to me. "Don't want to be like Talitha here-"

"Oh shut up," I said.

"At any rate," Lee said, "congrats, Talitha. You two make a good pair."

"Thank you," I said, smiling as I got up to go back to my dormitory.

I had reached the door when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Harry?" I asked, turning around.

"I had another dream," he whispered. "I'll explain tomorrow- why Bode was killed."

"You're not supposed to be seeing that!" I hissed. "Harry-"

He shook his head and waved his hand for me to stop. "I know, I know... I'm sorry."

"It only damages you more to see this," I said, pursing my lips. "Look how pale you are- you look ill."

"I'm fine," he said. "Really I am."

"No you're not," I said. "There's food and water down there, would you like to get some?"

"I'm not hungry," Harry assured me, touching my shoulder slightly. "But I wouldn't mind a kiss."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, cupping his face in my hands and giving him a firm kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," he said, grinning as he pulled away. "Goodnight, Talitha."

He kissed me again, then darted away.

"You've got some explaining to do," I heard a voice say as I turned back around, seeing Ginny smirking at me with her arms crossed from the top of the staircase.

"So that's why they killed him," Hermione whispered. "When Bode tried to steal this weapon, something funny happened to him. I think there must be defensive spells on it, or around it, to stop people from touching it. That's why he was in St Mungo's, his brain had gone all funny and he couldn't talk."

But remember what the Healer said?" I asked. "He was recovering. And they couldn't risk him getting better, could they? The shock of what he experienced must have lifted the Imperius Curse. He'd have been able to tell them what happened. They'd know he was sent to steal the weapon. Of course it would have been easy for my father to curse him since he never leaves the Ministry."

"He was even hanging around the day I had my hearing," Harry said. "Wait a minute...He was in the Department of Mysteries corridor that day! Ron's dad said he was probably trying to sneak down and find out what happened in my hearing but what if-"

"Sturgis Podmore!" Hermione gasped. "Arrested for trying to get through a door. Talitha's dad got him too. I bet he did it the day you saw him there, Harry. Sturgis had Moody's Invisibility Cloak, right? So what if he was standing guard by the door, invisible, and Malfoy heard him move or guessed he was there, or just did the Imperius Curse on the off chance a guard was there? So when Sturgis next had an opportunity- probably when it was his turn on guard duty again- he tried to get into the department to steal the weapon for Voldemort- Ron be quiet! But he got caught and was sent to Azkaban..."

"And now Rookwood's told Voldemort how to get the weapon?" I asked.

"I didn't hear all the conversation but that's what it sounded like," Harry mumbled. "Rookwood used to work there... maybe Voldemort'll send Rookwood to do it?"

"Maybe," Harry whispered. "Who knows."

"Then this is bad," I said. "Really, really bad."


	34. Chapter 34

It turns out Professor Trelawney had technically been sacked by Umbridge the night before, but Dumbledore had allowed her to stay. He'd brought in a centaur- Firenze- to be the new Divination teacher. I always thought Trelawney was really full of shit but I still felt bad that this had happened to her.

As exams approached I began to feel more stressed. Hermione said it was natural and I should just try and make sure I was getting my work done but honestly I'd never felt so academically hopeless in my whole life. I felt like my brain was legitimately fried.

Had it not been for DA lessons I think I would've been downright miserable. We'd begun working on Patronuses, which was something Harry was teaching on his own since I didn't know how to make one and had not yet caught onto the process.

"Remember, they're not simply supposed to be pretty," Harry said to all those who had succeeded in making a corporeal Patronus. "They're supposed to protect you. What we really need in a Boggart or something, that's how I learned. I had to conjure a Patronus while the Boggart was pretending to be a Dementor."

"Well not everyone's greatest fear would be a Dementor, would it?" I asked him as he showed me the wand movement again. "I mean, I don't think my greatest fear is fear itself- it's probably losing a loved one, so that might not work out."

"Then I'll just stand in front of the Boggart while you lot practice," Harry said with a grin.

"Sure," I said. "We'll put a tube in you that feeds you chocolate directly so you don't die on us."

"Hey that's not a joke," Harry said, although he was smiling. "It's painful."

"Harry, I think I'm doing it!" Seamus yelled from across the room. It was his first ever DA meeting. "Look- ah, it's gone... but it was definitely something hairy, Harry!"

"They are sort of nice, aren't they?" Hermione agreed as a silvery otter fluttered around her.

"Bloody hell," I said. "I still can't do it... I don't know what memory to pick- they're happy but not happy enough."

"You've had a rough life," Harry said. "And I understand- growing up with a family that treated you like crap. Plus, you saw some really awful things. But I managed to find a happy memory, so you can too."

"Hmm," I said. "Maybe-"

"Personally," Harry said, dropping his voice so only I could hear him, "I was really happy when I kissed you for REAL for the first time- in Grimmauld Place."

I smirked at him, my cheeks growing hot. I faced away and flicked my wand, concentrating hard.

"Expecto Patronum!"

I almost squealed when a shape burst out, a distinguishable shape.

"I thought it might be a skrewt," Harry said, "but that is way, WAY, cooler."

"Look everyone!" Terry cried as he looked at my Patronus. "Talitha's got a MANTICORE."

"Not surprised," Hermione said as her otter twirled around the manticore curiously. The manticore looked at me and sat down.

"Not up for playing like the rest of them, are you?" I asked with a smile. "You're handsome. What should I name him?"

"Or her," Harry said.

"No that's a boy," I said. "See the tail? The stinger is curved downward."

"Nevermind," he said with a grin.

"Hmm," I said. "What about-"

The door burst open, and Dobby ran in.

"Hi Dobby," Harry said. "What are you-"

"What's wrong?" I asked, fear in my voice. The elf's eyes were wide, filled with terror. He was shaking. The whole room went silent.

"Harry Potter sir..." he said, "Miss Talitha... miss... Dobby has come to warn you... but the house elves have been warned not to tell..."

Dobby ran head first into a wall, and I covered my mouth. Harry seized him and pulled him back.

"What's happened, Dobby?" He asked.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked. "She... she..."

"Who's she?" I asked, my voice slightly high pitched. "Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knee.

"What about her?" Harry asked. "Dobby.. she hasn't found out about this- about the DA?"

Dobby didn't answer, but gazed at Harry, terrified.

"Is she coming?" I whispered.

Dobby howled, beating his bare feet on the floor. "Yes, Miss Talitha, yes!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry yelled at the DA members. "RUN!"

Immediately people began to bolt out the door.

"Don't try and make it all the way to your Common Rooms!" I screamed. "Go somewhere nearer!"

"Harry, Talitha, come on!" Hermione cried from the door.

"I'm waiting until everyone leaves," I cried, feeling my heart thumping hard in my chest.

"Me too," Harry said. "Everyone has to leave before we do."

He gripped my hand and squeezed it as Dobby hugged his knees and sobbed.

"Dobby- this is an order," Harry said. "Get back down to the kitchen with the other elves and, if she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no! I forbid you from hurting yourself."

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked as he Disapparated.

"Alright, let's go!" I said as the doorway began to clear a path for us.

Harry grabbed my hand, pulling me with him as we sprinted out.

We had just made it around the hall when I felt my feet hit something hard. Harry and I both yelled, and slid on the floor. I collided with a wall, groaning as my head slammed powerfully against it.

"Trip Jinx, Potter!" Draco spat, then coming around the corner. "PROFESSOR!I've got one-"

He gazed at me, and saw me rubbing my head.

"Bloody hell Talitha you're bleeding," he said, running over to me and pressing his robes against my head.

"No thanks to you!" I spat. "Draco please... let us go..."

He looked between me and Harry. He looked down, hesitating, then hissed.

"Fine," he snarled. "Potter, get my sister something for her head or I will make sure you never have an unbroken bone again."

Harry looked at Draco as though he didn't believe him.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco snapped. "Get-"

"It's them!" Umbridge trilled happily as she came around the same corner Draco had. "Excellent, Draco, oh very good! Fifty points to Slytherin. I'll take them from here. Stand up, Potter and Malfoy!"

"Professor," Draco said. "My sister- she's hurt-"

"Not my problem," Umbridge said. "Get up, both of you, now."

She seized Harry and I by the shoulder. Draco looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco," Umbridge said gleefully. "Tell the others to look in the library- anybody out of breath- check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girls' ones. Off you go. And you-" she looked at us with a soft expression, her voice dangerous, "you can come with me to the Headmaster's office."

I gulped and looked at Harry, feeling a horrible pulsating pain in my temple where I'd hit the wall.

"Professor," Harry said through gritted teeth, "Talitha is hurt- take me only... please."

"No," she said with a little laugh. "Oh no, I can't do that Mr Potter. No... I can't let your little girlfriend go. I know she was one of the ringleaders too..."

Harry looked at me, sad, with a very worried expression.

"Fizzing Whizbee," Umbridge sang as we got to the office. Inside were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a wizard I think was named Dawlish, and Percy Weasley.

Harry pulled free of Umbridge's grasp and put his arm around me. I stumbled, feeling my head spinning.

"Merlin's beard," Fudge said. "The girl is severely injured, Dolores-"

"She was with him, heading back to Gryffindor Tower," Umbridge said. "The Malfoy boy cornered them."

"Did he, did he?" Fudge asked. "I must remember to tell Lucius that... but the girl..."

"He's not my father anymore," I spat. "He's never cared about me."

Fudge looked at me with a pained expression. "I expect you both know why you're here."

I was about to say yes, but then I felt a pinch on the shoulder from Harry. I looked at Dumbledore, who was shaking his head ever so slightly.

"No," I said firmly.

"I beg your pardon?" Fudge asked.

"No," Harry said. "She says no too, in case you didn't hear."

"Neither of you know why you're here?" Fudge asked.

"I certainly don't," I said, which Harry nodded to.

Fudge looked incredulously at us, then at Umbridge. I looked at Dumbledore again. He nodded ever so slightly and winked quickly.

"So you have no idea," Fudge said slowly with a hint of sarcasm, "why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" Harry asked. "No."

"Not to my knowledge, no," I said.

"Or Ministry Decrees?" Fudge asked, clearly irritated.

"Not that I'm aware of," Harry said.

"So it's news to you, is it?" Fudge asked, "than an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes it is," Harry said.

"I never heard anything about that," I said.

"I think, Minister," Umbridge said, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes do, please," Fudge said.

Another dizzy spell hit me, but nevertheless what Umbridge said made me smirk internally. Whoever snitched was about to reveal just how precise my hexes were.

Umbridge left, then returned quickly with Marietta Edgecombe, Cho's friend. She was looking down, straight at the floor.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," Umbridge said softly. "It's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been."

More like what a rat she's been, I thought.

"Marietta's mother, Minister," Umbridge said, looking at Fudge, "is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network office. She's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."

"Jolly good, jolly good," Fudge said. Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's head what you've got to- galloping gargoyles!"

Fudge had jumped back the instant Marietta raised her head. Marietta wailed and pulled the neck of her robes up to her eyes, but by then everyone in the room had seen how disfigured her face was. A close set of purple pustules had spread across her nose and cheeks, spelling out the word "SNEAK" in bold, capital letters. Surrounding the rest of her face were large, ugly, red boils. I had to stop myself from smiling. I did THAT, and I was proud.

"Never mind the spots now, dear," Umbridge hissed impatiently. "Just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister."

Marietta shook her head, pulling the robes even further up.

"Oh very well, you silly girl, I'll tell them," Umbridge snapped. "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at this point the hex came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more."

"Well now," Fudge said, "it is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge. You did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"

What surprised me was that Marietta shook her head again, her eyes widening.

"Haven't we got a counter jinx for this?" Fudge asked with some annoyance in his voice. "So she can speak freely?"

"I haven't managed to find one," Umbridge said, which made me want to smile even more- although it just made me dizzier to stop myself. "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take the story from here."

I put my hand on my temple and groaned, feeling the pain intensifying.

"Professor Umbridge," McGonagall said quickly, "the girl is bleeding out, can't you please let her leave?"

"You will remember, Minister," Umbridge said, ignoring McGonagall, "that I sent you a report back in October that Potter and Malfoy had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade."

"What's your evidence for this?" McGonagall cut in.

"Testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva," Umbridge said happily. "He was in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired. He heard every word Potter and Malfoy said and hastened straight to the school to report to me."

"Oh so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets," McGonagall said coldly. "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"

"Blatant corruption!" One of the portraits of a previous Headmaster roared. "The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir they did not!"

"Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," Dumbledore said.

"The purpose of Potter and Malfoy's meeting with these students," Umbridge said, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school age-"

"I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," Dumbledore said.

I didn't know how Dumbledore could possibly get us out of trouble here. If this Willy Widdershins bloke had really heard everything then there wasn't a lot to fight for.

"Oho!" Fudge said, "yes, let's hear the latest cock and bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on then, Dumbledore, go on! Willy Widdershins was lying then? Potter and Malfoy's identical twins were in Hogsmeade that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life and a couple of invisible Dementors?"

"Oh very good, Minister, very good!" Percy said with a hearty laugh that made me want to kick him.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "I don't deny, nor I am sure do Talitha and Harry- that they were in the Hog's Head that day, nor that they were trying to recruit students to a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time illegal. If you remember, the Ministry decree banning student societies was not put into effect until two days after Talitha and Harry's Hogsmeade meeting, so they were not breaking any rules in the Hog's Head at all."

Percy, Fudge, and Umbridge all looked like they'd been slapped twice.

"That's all very fine, Headmaster," Umbridge said sweetly, "but we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."

"Well," Dumbledore said, "they certainly would be if they had continued after the Decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that any such meetings continued?"

I could sense the tension building up in the room. My head was screaming now, begging me to go lay down, but I couldn't. The pain was nothing that needed attending to compared to being here, witnessing this.

"Evidence?" Umbridge asked with a frown. "Have you not been listening? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"

"Oh can she tell us about six months worth of meetings? I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight," Dumbledore said.

"Miss Edgecombe," Umbridge snapped. "Tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. Simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure it won't make the sports worse. Have they been happening regularly over the past six months?"

I felt a huge pang in my chest. We couldn't get out of this one.

"Just nod or shake your head, dear," Umbridge urged.

To everyone's surprise, Marietta shook her head.

"I don't think you understood the question dear- I'm asking whether you have been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?" Umbridge demanded. Marietta shook her head again.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" Umbridge asked in a testy voice.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear. There have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?" McGonagall intervened. Marietta nodded.

"But there was a meeting tonight! You told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter and Malfoy were the leaders, were they not? WHY ARE YOU SHAKING YOUR HEAD, GIRL?" Umbridge snarled.

"Well usually when a person shakes their head, they mean 'no.' Unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign language as yet unknown to humans-" McGonagall began. Umbridge lunged at Marietta and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her insanely hard. Dumbledore and Kingsley both advanced toward Umbridge.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," Dumbledore said furiously.

"You want to calm yourself, Madame Umbridge. You don't want to get yourself into trouble now," Kingsley said.

"No- no of course not I forgot myself," Umbridge stammered.

I then felt a different sensation, like something passing behind me. Then I looked at Kingsley and saw his lips were moving. I couldn't believe it! He must have Imperiused Marietta!

"Dolores," Fudge said, "the meeting tonight- the one we know definitely happened-"

"Yes, yes well Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I went to the seventh floor with certain trustworthy students so as to catch them red handed. It seems they were warned prior to my arrival. Miss Parkinson found this list inside," Umbridge said. "We needed evidence and the room provided."

My heart skipped beats as she pulled out the list, with Harry and I's names on it.

"Excellent, and by thunder-" Fudge exclaimed. "See what they've named themselves? Dumbledore's Army!"

He handed Dumbledore the parchment. He looked at it then smiled.

"Well the game is up," he said. "Would you like a written confession, Cornelius, or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

McGonagall and Kingsley looked at each other, clearly not understanding.

"Statement?" Fudge said. "What- I don't..."

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, smiling to me, "Not Potter's Army. Not Malfoy's Army. Dumbledore's Army."

"But but-YOU?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said happily.

"You organized this?"

"I did."

"You recruited these students for your army?"

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," Dumbledore said. "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe of course." Marietta nodded.

"Then you HAVE been plotting against me!" Fudge roared.

"That's right," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"NO!" Harry yelled. The sound made my head ache more and I felt my legs give out from under me. Harry caught me, his arms wrapping carefully around my waist. McGonagall rushed forward and pulled a chair for me to sit in, pressing a cloth to my head.

"No- Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said.

"Be quiet, Harry, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office," Dumbledore said. "Talitha doesn't want loud noises right now."

I nodded wearily, feeling even dizzier than before.

"Well well well," Fudge said in a horrified delight, "I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead-"

"You get to arrest me," Dumbledore said. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"

"Duplicate the notes, Weasley!" Fudge barked at Percy. "Send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl it should make the morning edition! You, Dumbledore, will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

"Ah yes, I thought we might hit this little snag," Dumbledore said. Fudge stared at him incredulously.

"I see no snag!" He spat.

"Well I'm afraid I do. Well it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to what is the phrase? Come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out of course but what a waste of time and frankly I can't think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing," Dumbledore said. "Don't be silly Dawlish, I'm sure you're an excellent Auror, I seem to remember you achieved 'Outstanding' on all your NEWTs- but if you attempt to er- bring me in by force, I will have to hurt you.'"

"So," Fudge sneered, "you intent to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores, and myself single handed, do you, Dumbledore?"

"Merlin's beard no. Not unless you're foolish enough to force me to," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"He will not be single handed!" McGonagall said loudly.

"Oh yes he will Minerva! Hogwarts needs you!" Dumbledore said sharply.

"Enough of this rubbish! Take him-" Fudge began.

Silver light flashed all across the room. Someone grabbed me from my chair and pulled me down to the floor, making me cry out in pain as my head throbbed again. Then there was silence.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked. I groaned and shook my head, seeing all the Ministry officials knocked out on the floor.

"These two are fine," McGonagall said, pointing at Harry and Marietta as she hoisted me up.

"Unfortunately I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would've looked suspicious," Dumbledore said grimly. "He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone looked the other way. Thank him for me, won't you Minerva? Now they will awake soon. It will be best if they do not know we had time to communicate. Act as though no time has passed. As though you too were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember-"

"Where will you go? Grimmauld Place?" McGonagall asked.

"No, not into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you," Dumbledore said.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Listen to me, Harry," he said. "You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams- you will understand why soon enough, but promise me-"

Dawlish groaned, making Dumbledore purse his lips.

"Remember, close your mind," he told Harry, pressing his fingers to Harry's forehead. "You will understand."

There was a cry. A phoenix, a gorgeous phoenix, swooped over Dumbledore. He grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. Fire flashed through the room, making me groan again as the bright light from it made my head ache more. When I looked back up, Dumbledore was gone.

"Where is he?" Fudge snarled as he got up.

"I don't know!" Kingsley shouted.

"He can't have Disapparated-" Umbridge snapped. "You can't do it from inside the school-"

"The stairs!" Dawlish cried as he ran out.

"Well Minerva, I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore," Fudge said in a nasty tone, glaring at her and us.

"You think so, do you?" She asked scornfully.

"Get these three off to bed," Fudge said, ignoring her response.

"Come, Malfoy, Potter, Edgecombe," McGonagall said.

She led us out- first dropping Marietta off in her Common Room.

"I do wonder about that hex," McGonagall said. "Who put it on her?"

"Well I didn't put it on her I put it on the list," I said, rubbing my temple. "It worked better than I thought."

"Ten points for Gryffindor, Miss Malfoy," McGonagall said, smiling proudly to me. She led us to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey began to fuss over me immediately.

"That woman didn't let you come sooner!" She hissed. "I can't believe her- you've bled out so much you'll have to stay overnight."

McGonagall nodded, leaving us in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey urged me to drink a vial that made my head hurt more. She began cleaning my forehead, casting a spell that made me squeak loudly from the pain.

"It will hurt for a few days," she said. "Try to limit any injuries in that time. Any more blood loss and you could die."

I looked at Harry and gritted my teeth, knowing Umbridge was going to put us in detention and make me lose more blood.

"Now, try and sleep, dear," Madam Pomfrey said. "Drink this, Mr Potter, you've got a small bump on your head."

"Can I stay overnight too?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I suppose you should," Madam Pomfrey said. "I can't leave her alone here to walk you to your Common Room. Well.. goodnight you two."

She went back into a different room, shutting the door.

I climbed into a bed, feeling my head still pulsating, but the pain dying down.

"Are you still really dizzy?" Harry asked.

"Not as much now," I said. "I still feel horrible though."

"I hate her," he snarled, "so much."

"I wonder where Dumbledore went," I mumbled, laying on my side and wincing. I shivered, pulling the thin blanket over me. I closed my eyes, begging sleep to overcome me.

Then I heard footsteps, and opened my eyes to see Harry disappeared. Bloody hell, I hope he hadn't gone to hex Umbridge or anything-

But then I felt him putting his blanket over me. He leaned forward and kissed my lips.

"You're going to be okay?" He asked.

"Stay with me, please," I said. "I don't think I can sleep..."

Harry grinned and climbed into the bed with me, wrapping his arm around me.

Before I thought I might not be able to sleep from how much my head hurt. But then, within seconds, I felt myself grow tired and closed my eyes, smiling.


	35. Chapter 35

_Talitha-_

_Just what do you think you are doing in a secret and might I mention, ILLEGAL group, with that Potter boy? I am outraged to hear from Fudge that you've been misbehaving in school. I might as well send you back to Beauxbatons if you're going to be acting this way. I'm not pleased with this at all. You've disgraced the family name._

_On top of that, it seems evident that you and Potter are quite close. I do not approve of this, Talitha, you are still my daughter and I will not permit you to go around in a relationship with this boy. Draco may believe it's fine but I do not. Potter, of all people? If you're going to be acting this way at least select a proper, Pureblood boy to date. Your behavior is ridiculous, and I am not satisfied to know this is how you turned out after everything your mother and I did for you._

_Father_

I rolled my eyes, crumpling the letter up and shoving it in my pocket. I initially wondered how he'd found out, and since when Draco had voiced his support for Harry and I being in a relationship.

"Dumbledore will be back before long," Ernie said as we walked to lunch after Herbology. He'd given me the letter Brutus brought and had remained to hear Harry's story. "They couldn't keep him away in our second year, and they won't be able to this time. The Fat Lady told me that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her. Apparently she had a right little tantrum."

"Serves her right," I spat.

"I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," Hermione said viciously. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed up, power crazy old-"

"Now do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" Draco spat from behind.

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he said, his cronies laughing.

"Only teachers can dock points from houses, Malfoy," Ernie sneered.

"Yeah, we're prefects too, remember?" Ron snarled.

"I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King," Draco sneered. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"The what?" I snapped.

"Inquisitorial Squad," Draco said, pointing to a silver badge on his chest, "a select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points. So Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you Potter. Weasley, your shirt is untucked so I'll have another five for that..."

"Now you're just being a foul git," I snapped.

"Five for that, Talitha," Draco said. "And I forgot you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that-"

Ron and I both lunged at him but Hermione pulled us back.

"Wise move, Granger," Draco said. "New Head, new times. Be good now, Potty... Weasley King... Talitha come over here."

"No," I spat.

"I need to talk to you," he said coldly.

"I'll see you in hell," I sneered.

"We are in hell so get the bloody hell over here," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked to him.

"Fudge sent the letter," Draco said. "He's the one who wrote about you and Harry as if you're actually dating. He asked me to add anything I deemed necessary and seal it, so I wrote to Father that even if you two were together there was nothing wrong with it. I hope he didn't send you a letter..."

"He did send me one," I said, taking the letter out of my pocket and handing it to him. "Why did you add that?"

"I just felt he needed to know I didn't have a problem with it," Draco said, shrugging and reading the letter. "I don't care who you date as long as he's not hitting you or anything."

"Well," I said, very surprised, "thank you, then..."

"You're welcome," he said, shoving the letter back in my hands. "Don't listen to him. I dunno why he bothers to tell you this when he kicked you out."

"I wonder too," I said. "He doesn't even consider me a daughter... well bye Draco."

"Bye Talitha," he mumbled. "Feel better."

"Hmm," I said, rejoining the trio and Ernie, still very confused.

I found them by the hourglasses, seeing the stones fly out from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Noticed, have you?" Fred said sadly.

"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points," Harry sneered.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break," George said.

"What do you mean tried?" Ron asked.

"He never managed to get all the words out," Fred said. "Due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

"But you'll get into terrible trouble!" Hermione cried.

"Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks," George said. "Dunno where we sent him. Anyway... we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."

"Have you ever?" Hermione asked.

"Course we have," Fred said. "Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line," George said.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," Fred admitted.

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem-"

"-now with Dumbledore gone-"

"-we reckon a bit of mayhem-"

"-is exactly what our dear new Head deserves."

"You mustn't!" Hermione said. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"

"You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" George asked with a smile. "We don't care about staying any more. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determines to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So anyway, phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't gave had anything to do with it."

"Anything to do with what?" I asked. "I want to help."

"You'll see, Talitha," Fred said. "Unfortunately we can't let you help but thanks."

"Yeah all right," Ron mumbled as we moved closer to the doors. Harry then turned suddenly and I saw Filch behind us.

"The Headmistress would like to see you, Potter," he said.

"I didn't do it," Harry said immediately, which would've been funny if it wasn't Umbridge we were dealing with.

"Guilty conscience, eh?" Filch asked with a laugh. "Follow me."

Harry made a face and followed Filch. The rest of us went into the Great Hall for lunch, and had only been eating for awhile when fireworks rang out in the school.

"Those twins," I said with a grin.

The fireworks were beautiful, and very big. They ended up going into classrooms (although I believe some got coaxed in since Professor Vector never leaves the door open and somehow there were ten fireworks inside when I walked in for class). Umbridge had to spend the rest of the day getting rid of the fireworks. When she came to my Arithmancy class, Professor Vector let out a chuckle.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" He said. "I could have got rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether or not I had the authority."

And with that he closed the door in her snarling face as everyone in my class roared with laughter.

"They were wonderful fireworks," Hermione said, beaming when I told the whole Common Room what Professor Vector had told Umbridge.

"Thanks," George said with a wide grin. "Weasley's Wildfire Whiz bangs. Only thing is, we used our whole stock. We're going to have to start again from scratch now."

"It was worth it though," Fred said. "If you want to add your name to the waiting list, Hermione, it's five Galleons for your Basic Blaze box and twenty for the Deflagration Deluxe..."

To my surprise, Hermione put her down name along with me.

"Oh why don't we have the night off?" She asked happily when we started taking out our homework. "After all, the Easter holidays start on Friday. We'll have plenty of time then."

"Are you feeling all right?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Now you mention it," Hermione said, "I think I'm feeling a bit... rebellious."

I smirked. "Now who are you and what've you done with Hermione Granger?"

The next day after dinner, I was walking Harry to his Occlumency lesson when we came across Cho Chang.

"I just wanted to say," she mumbled, "Harry.. I never dreamed Marietta would tell."

"Yeah well," Harry said coldly.

"She's a lovely person, really," Cho said. "She just made a mistake."

I was going to retort something but Harry beat me to it.

"A lovely person who made a mistake?" He asked incredulously. "She sold us all out, including you!"

"Well... we all got away, didn't we?" Cho asked, a bit startled. "You know, her mum works for the Ministry, it's really difficult for her-"

"Ron's dad works for the Ministry too!" I spat. "And he hasn't got SNEAK written across his face, has he?"

"That was a really horrible trick of Hermione Granger's," Cho said angrily. "She should have told us she jinxed that list."

"Hermione is brilliant but don't give her the credit for that," I said. "That was me. And I'm proud of it."

"You?" Cho spat. "YOU put the hex on the list?"

"Yes I did," I said, glaring at her. "And now we all know who Marietta truly is."

"She still hasn't been able to get it off!" Cho shrieked. "How could you-"

"Oh and I don't think she'll be able to unless I tip someone off with how," I said. "You see, the spell's formula was calculated by me. The only one who can remove that spell from her is someone who knows the formula. And no one else knows it but me. So I expect Marietta will have the word sneak on her face at graduation. Maybe I'll leave it there until her wedding day..."

"You're a foul, twisted, bitch!" Cho snarled, which made Harry so surprised he literally jumped back.

"At least I'm not a sneak or a whore, am I?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Moving on so, so quickly..."

Cho made a snarling sound and stormed past me, making Harry smirk.

"Bloody hell," he said. "Don't think I've ever heard a more devastating insult."

"Thank you," I said, grinning. Harry then grabbed my face and kissed me, which may or may not have turned into a snogging session that made him late for Occlumency.

Snape ended up kicking Harry out of Occlumency lessons for something- a memory of Snape's- that Harry witnessed. He hadn't told me what it was but he did tell me that was the real reason his lessons ended. He hadn't told Hermione and Ron the truth.

"So you've stopped having funny dreams?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Pretty much," Harry said.

"Well I don't think Snape should stop until you're absolutely sure you can control them," Hermione said, sounding annoyed. "Harry, I think you should go back to him and ask-"

"No," Harry said. "Just drop it, Hermione. Okay?"

Hermione pursed her lips and looked down, making me frown to Harry.

Today was the first day of Easter break. Hermione and I were currently revising timetables for the boys to give them homework scheduling. There were only six weeks left until exams, and we all had to be prepared.

"Well there you are," Hermione said, handing the timetable to Ron. "If you follow that you should be fine."

"You've given me an evening off every week!" Ron said.

"For Quidditch practice," Hermione said.

Ron frowned, becoming sad again. "What's the point? We've got about as much chance of winning the Quidditch Cup this year as Dad's got of becoming Minister for Magic."

"Shut up," I said. "We still have a chance!"

"No we don't," Ron said. "Unless you catch the Snitch before they can score at all we're doomed."

"I'll work on that if you start believing in yourself," I said coldly.

"Do any of you know why Cho is so miserable?" Hermione asked suddenly, making Harry grin.

"Well she, Talitha, and I- well mainly her and Talitha- had a row about that sneak friend of hers, Marietta," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked. "What happened?"

"Well she came up trying to apologize for Marietta and was mad about the hex so I told her and Marietta off," I said.

"Cho called her a bitch," Harry said. "Talitha had threatened to leave the markings until Marietta's wedding day. Then Talitha mentioned how quickly Cho jumped to me after Cedric."

"Cho said that?!" Hermione said. "Oh Merlin, I never thought she'd say something like that- it's ridiculous. Serves her right... although Talitha's comment sounds a bit harsh."

"Even better," I said. "Nobody calls me a bitch and walks away unscathed."

Ron snickered. He then proceeded to rant about Marietta, which I joined with passion.

The next day at practice, stupid Sloper hit himself with his own bat so Ron had to take him to the Hospital Wing. The Beaters were such idiots!

I walked to the library so I could gather some books and study a bit tonight, and found Harry sitting by himself at a table.

"Hi," I said, coming closer to him.

He didn't answer, and continued to stare off into space.

"Harry?" I asked. "Hello?"

"Huh?" He asked, looking up at me very suddenly.

"Oh hi," he said. "How come you're not at practice?"

"It ended," I said. "Ron had to take Jack Sloper to the Hospital Wing."

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure but we think he knocked himself out with his own bat," I said, sitting down at the table with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said quickly, looking down at his notes.

"No you're not," I said. "I can tell when you're fine and when you're not fine."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "I can't stop thinking about what I saw in Snape's memory... don't tell anyone but... it was my dad and Sirius and Remus and Pettigrew... bullying Snape. My mum was there too. My dad was so cocky and rude."

"Aren't most people when they're young?" I asked. "Besides... that's like the rivalry you and Draco have."

"That's the problem," Harry said. "I feel almost like sympathizing with Snape because my dad and his friends made life pretty shit for him, like Malfoy does with me. Always saying idiotic things and making me angry."

"Ah," I said. "Well then, you understand where Snape's coming from now, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "That's why I'm... well.. thinking. I really want to talk to Sirius."

I pursed my lips. "There has to be some way to do it."

"Come on," Harry said. "With Umbridge policing the fires and reading all the mail?"

"Anything is possible," I said. "If Dumbledore could get us out of trouble with her, we can find a way."

"Fine," Harry said. "We just need to think."

I smirked at him. "That's where the twins might just come in handy."

"All fifth years are required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below."

Half past two on Tuesday wasn't too good for me because it meant I had to miss most of Ancient Runes, but I'd have to make do.

"Well I don't fancy Healing," Ron said, looking at the leaflets there for us. "It says you need at least 'E' at NEWT level in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean... blimey... don't want much, do they?"

"Healing sounds interesting," I said. "Personally I think I'd enjoy doing that if I wasn't already set on working with creatures instead of humans."

I looked at the leaflet Hermione was reading. It was titled "SO YOU THINK YOU'D LIKE TO WORK IN MUGGLE RELATIONS?"

"You don't seem to need many qualifications to liaise with Muggles," she said absently. "All they want is an OWL in Muggle Studies: Much more important is your enthusiasm, patience, and a good sense of fun!"

"You'd need more than a good sense of fun to liaise with my uncle," Harry said. "Good sense of when to duck more like. Hey listen to this: Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substantial, danger related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad...they want Arithmancy, though... you could do it, Talitha!"

"I don't much fancy banking," I said. "Hmm. Have I got what it takes to train security trolls? Nah."

"Hey," a voice said behind us to Harry. It was the twins. "Talitha here told us you need to talk to Sirius?"

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Yeah I thought I'd fancy a chat with-"

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Hermione said. "With Umbridge groping around in the fires and frisking all the owls?"

"Well we think we can find a way around that," George said with a smile. "It's a simple matter of causing a diversion. Now, you might have noticed that we have been rather quiet on the mayhem front during the Easter holidays?"

"What was the point, we asked ourselves, of disrupting leisure time?" Fred said. "No point at all, we answered ourselves. And of course, we'd have messed up people's revision too, which would be the very last thing we'd want to do."

"But its business as usual from tomorrow," Fred continued. "And if we're going to be causing a bit of uproar, why not do it so that Harry can have his chat with Sirius?"

"Yes but still!" Hermione said. "Even if you do cause a diversion, how is Harry supposed to talk to him?"

"Umbridge's office," I suddenly said.

"Are- you- insane?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," I said. "But it will work... her fire isn't being watched from what Harry said."

"And how would we get him in there in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius' knife," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Christmas before last Sirius gave me a knife that'll open any lock," Harry said. "So even if she's bewitched the door so Alohomora won't work, which I bet she has-"

"What do you think about this?" Hermione asked Ron, who looked taken aback.

"I dunno," he said, "if Harry wants to do it, it's up to him, isn't it?"

"Spoken like a true friend and Weasley," George said, clapping Ron on the back. "Right then. We're thinking of doing it tomorrow, just after lessons, because it should cause maximum impact if everybody's in the corridors. Harry, we'll set it off in the east wing somewhere, draw her right away from her own office- I reckon we should be able to guarantee you what? Twenty minutes?" He looked at Fred, who nodded.

"Easy," Fred said.

"What sort of diversion is this?" Ron asked.

"You'll see, little bro," Fred said with a smirk. "At least you will if you trot along to Gregory the Smarmy's corridor round about five o'clock tomorrow."

"Can't you give us a hint?" I asked.

"Nah," George said. "This is something you want to see for yourself as it happens. A hint won't do you any good."

Hermione continued to chastise Harry and I for wanting to break into Umbridge's office as though we didn't understand all the risks that came with it.

"...and if she does catch you there, apart from being expelled, she'll be able to guess you've been talking to Snuffles and this time I expect she'll force you to drink Veritaserum and answer her questions," she said.

"Hermione," Ron said, rubbing his eyes, "are you going to stop telling them off and listen to Binns, or am I going to have to take my own notes."

I snickered, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Talitha is taking notes first of all," she said icily. "Second of all, you should take notes for a change, it wouldn't kill you!"

Potions wasn't any better. Hermione was hissing at us so much that Seamus kept checking his cauldron thinking it was emitting from there.

Snape was completely ignoring Harry, which was better for him in my opinion than enduring any comments. Harry and I finished our potions at the same time and handed them in, but the instant we turned there was a smashing noise.

I whipped around to see that Draco had knocked over Harry's potion. He cackled and lean against the desk, which made it shake and made my vial crash to the floor and break as well.

"Whoops," Snape said to Harry. "Another zero then, Potter."

Draco looked at me, wide eyed.

"Foul bloody git," I snarled.

"Excuse me, Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"That was to my brother not to you," I spat. I pulled Harry's arm.

"If we get another sample we can still get graded-"

Harry gaped at both our cauldrons, that were entirely empty.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione said suddenly, covering her mouth. "I'm really sorry... I thought you'd finished, so I cleared up!"

"No worries," I said with a strained voice.

I walked back to the vials on the floor and pointed my wand at it.

"Reparo," I said forcefully. The vials reassembled themselves with the liquid inside. Snape shot me a look of both surprise and annoyance, since I'd fixed Harry's as well. I half smiled at him and walked back.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Fixed it," I said. "Well... see you later then. I have my appointment now."

"Alright," Harry said. "Have fun."

"I'll try," I said, speeding down the hallway to McGonagall's office.

Harry's meeting had happened the day before, and Umbridge had been sitting in. When I walked in I expected to see her sitting there, listening, but she wasn't.

"Professor Umbridge has a class at this moment," McGonagall said, smiling warmly at me.

"Thank Merlin," I said.

"Well, Miss Malfoy," McGonagall said, "this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into the sixth and seventh year. Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Yes I have," I said. "I'd like to work with creatures- preferably abroad with very exotic ones but I'd settle for being the Care of Magical Cares Professor too."

"Professor?" McGonagall asked, smiling at me in a motherly way. "I'm pleased to hear that, Miss Malfoy.

"Now, if you want to work with creatures, I of course suggest you continue to take Care. Additionally Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms. You don't need Defense Against the Dark Arts to just work with creatures but you do need it if you'd like to be a professor. I'd say you're on track to get into all those NEWT level classes since you are averaging O in all except... well Defense Against the Dark Arts. But not to worry, your previous teachers in the subject have graded you more on skill than on behavior therefore I believe you are set to perform well on the exam.

"In general to be a professor, you must achieve an O in every core subject, which of course means History as well. Now I understand that you may not be planning to continue that or Astronomy, but professors must be proficient in all core subjects so that you are capable of teaching any of them.

"Looking more towards being a professor, they want nothing below an Exceeds Expectations. I suggest you try to meet all the standards for this specific job so that in the event you choose to work with creatures abroad you are still qualified to return and be a professor. Any questions?"

"No," I said. "I understand what I need to take."

"Excellent," McGonagall said. "Now about your exams... the majority of them have breaks in between but your NEWT Arithmancy test is immediately after your History exam, which means that you would not be leaving the Great Hall for four to six hours. Are you prepared for that or would you like me to assign you to the alternate exam dates so that you may not feel so overwhelmed?"

"Er," I said, "yes please. If I may, could I take just Arithmancy that day then History on the alternate date? I feel I need to study more for that."

"Certainly," McGonagall said. "I will make sure the examiners are aware of it. That is all, Miss Malfoy."

"Thank you Professor," I said with a smile, getting up to leave.

Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon wasn't as bad since I was feeling a sense of happiness within me knowing I really knew what I wanted to do with my life. Of course Hermione was still urging Harry away from the plan but I doubted she'd succeed in convincing him.

Within an hour, I was standing two corridors away from Umbridge's office, keeping watch with Hermione.

"This is stupid," she said. "I can't believe we let him do this."

"He needs to talk to Sirius," I said. "It's important to him and I support it."

Hermione pursed her lips and just shook her head. "I don't know what the twins are planning either. What if they hurt someone?"

"They're not stupid enough to do that," I said.

I heard a door open. I looked at Hermione and peered down the corridor. I crept nearer to the second corridor and peered into it, seeing Filch walking out of Umbridge's office... by himself.

I sprinted back as fast as I could.

"What happened?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Filch left her office alone," I gasped, heaving. "Harry must be safe-"

There was a loud cheering noise and Hermione and I looked.

"I'm going to check," she said. "You wait here for him."

"Okay," I said as she sped off. I quickly sat down on the floor and pretended to have been crying just in time for Filch to appear.

"What- what are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

"N-Nothing," I breathed, forcing myself to cry. "Just... crying."

"Huh," Filch said, clearly not one to ask people about their emotions. "Well er... okay."

He then trudged away. He seemed happy for some reason. What had the twins done?

I felt something grab my arm, but saw nothing there, so I assumed it was Harry. He lifted me up to a standing position, draping the Invisibility Cloak over me.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Fine- Talitha are you crying?" He asked.

"Fake tears," I said. "I had to pretend I wasn't just standing nearby Umbridge's office... it would've looked too suspicious."

"Alright," Harry said, smiling. "I was worried something happened."

"I'm good for now," I said. "Let's go see what the twins did."

We went down the nearby staircase and found there was a swamp all over the downstairs corridor.

"So!" Umbridge snapped from the stairs just below us, "so you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred said.

"I've got the form Headmistress," Filch said from beside Umbridge. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting... oh let me do it now..."

"Very good Argus," Umbridge said in a dangerous voice. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" Fred said. "I don't think we are. George, I think we've outgrown full time education."

I gazed at them in disbelief.

"Yeah I've been feeling that way myself," George said. "Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely," Fred said. He and George raised their wands. "Accio brooms!"

There was a loud crash. I turned and barely managed to duck before their brooms came soaring from behind us, probably from Umbridge's office.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred said, swinging his leg over the broom.

"Yeah don't bother to keep in touch," George said.

Fred turned to all the students watching, grinning madly. "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs and down here, come to number ninety- three, Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George said, pointing at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge snarled. The Inquisitorial Squad lept forward as the twins kicked off.

They both turned to Peeves the poltergeist, who was bobbing his head among the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" They said triumphantly.

Peeves saluted to them. The students began to clap, and the twins cheered loudly- flying out the open doors.


	36. Chapter 36

Fred and George's flight to freedom had changed the overall atmosphere of the school. Now people were threatening to "pull a Weasley" whenever we had shit lessons- and they'd begun to compete for new Troublemaker in Chief positions. Dungbombs were dropped so often in the halls we had to use Bubble Head Charms just to breathe normal air. Lee Jordan and I put a Niffler in Umbridge's office, which tore it apart and even attacked her. I think she suspected I had something to do with it since she knows how good I am with creatures, because she took me in for questioning. I faked drinking the tea she gave me and told her so many stupid things that made me look like I was mad that she kicked me out of her office.

It later became obvious just exactly how many Skiving Snackboxes the twins had managed to sell because left and right were fainting spells, nosebleeds, and vomiting on behalf of students claiming they had Umbridge- itis.

Even this was not what caused the most chaos. Peeves seemed to have taken the twins' words to heard and was causing mayhem like never before. Tables were literally being turned. He would pop out of blackboards, break vases and topple statues. He kept shutting Mrs Norris inside suits of armor and smashing lanterns. He'd snuff out the candles, juggle burning torches over our heads, and even caused stacks of parchment to fly around and catch fire. He went as far as to flood the entire second and third floor by pulling the taps of the bathrooms. He even came up to me and asked me to find him tarantulas, which he later dropped over people during breakfast.

It seemed as though none of the teachers were angry about Peeves' behavior. Professor Vector called him into our class and gave him twenty ink bottles, instructing him to be creative with the walls of the school- of course reminding Peeves and us too that we must never speak of it. One day McGonagall passed by Peeves as he was unscrewing the crystal chandelier, and Harry and I swore she said out of the corner of her mouth "it unscrews the other way."

The top it all off, Montague still hadn't recovered after coming back from the Vanishing Cabinet. He was disoriented and didn't have any idea what had happened to him.

"Should we say something?" Hermione asked. "About what happened to him? In case it helps Madam Pomfrey cure him?"

"Eh he'll recover," Ron said.

"Anyway, more trouble for Umbridge, isn't it?" Harry said.

"What if Montague is permanently injured?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," I said. "He shouldn't have tried to take all those points from Gryffindor to begin with."

"Yeah if you want to worry about anyone, Hermione, worry about me!" Ron said.

"You?" Hermione asked. "Why should I be worried about you?"

"When Mum's next letter finally gets through Umbridge's screening process," he said, "I'm going to be in deep trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if she's sent another Howler."

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"She'll say it's my fault Fred and George left, you wait," Ron said miserably. "She'll say I should have stopped them from leaving. That I should've grabbed the ends of their brooms and hung on or something... yeah it'll be all my fault."

"Well if she does say that it'll be very unfair, you couldn't have done anything!" Hermione said. "But I'm sure she won't, I mean, if it's really true they've got premises in Diagon Alley, they must have been planning this for ages."

"Yeah but that's another thing, how did they get the premises?" Ron asked. "It's a bit dodgy, isn't it? They'll need loads of Galleons to afford the rent on a place in Diagon Alley. She'll want to know what they've been up to, to get their hands on that sort of gold."

"Well yes that occurred to me too," Hermione said. "I've been wondering whether Mundungus has persuaded them to sell stolen goods or something awful."

"He hasn't," I said flatly.

"How do you know?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Because," Harry said, breathing in deep. "Talitha and I gave them money. I gave them my Triwizard winnings last June."

"You didn't!" Hermione said.

"Yes we did," I said. "No regrets. They got cheated by Bagman. We didn't need the gold, and if anyone should have it, it's them. They'll be great at running a joke shop."

"But this is excellent!" Ron said. "It's all your fault, Harry, Talitha- Mum can't blame me at all! Can I tell her?"

"Yes I suppose you'd better," Harry said. "Especially if she thinks they're receiving stolen cauldrons or something."

Hermione pursed her lips, and opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off.

"It's no good nagging us, it's done," he said. "Fred and George have got the gold, spent a good bit of it from the sound of it, and we can't and don't want to get it back."

"I wasn't going to say anything about Fred and George," she said indignantly. "I was going to ask Harry when he's going to go back to Snape and ask for more Occlumency lessons."

Harry had told Hermione and Ron what had really happened and how Sirius wanted him to resume Occlumency lessons. Hermione hadn't let the subject drop since.

"You can't tell me you've stopped having funny dreams," Hermione said. "Because Ron told me you were muttering in your sleep again last night."

"You were only muttering a bit," Ron said quickly when Harry glared at him. "Something about just a bit further."

"I dreamed I was watching you lot play Quidditch," Harry said. "Talitha was about to score on you and I was trying to get you to stretch out a bit further to grab the Quaffle."

Ron looked embarrassed, and Harry flashed me a look. He most definitely had not dreamed any such thing.

"You are trying to block your mind, aren't you?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "You are keeping going with your Occlumency?"

"Of course I am," Harry said.

"You know," Ron said suddenly, trying to change the subject, "if Montague doesn't recover before Slytherin play Hufflepuff, we might be in with a chance of winning the Cup."

"I suppose so," I said.

"We've lost one, won another," Ron said. "If Slytherin lose to Hufflepuff next Saturday we might stand a chance."

"If I can catch the Snitch a minute into the game then maybe," I said, shrugging.

The last weekend of May was when the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match was set to take place. Slytherin lost narrowly to Hufflepuff. No one expected us to win but I felt a great need to prove them wrong.

"I mean, I can't get any worse, can I?" Ron asked, trying to be optimistic the morning of the match. "Nothing to lose now, is there?"

"You've got it in you," I said as he and I left the Great Hall. "If you only just TOLD yourself you could do it, it might help."

Lee Jordan wasn't announcing to his full potential when the match began. He announced our names without any enthusiasm as we walked out.

"And they're off," he said. "Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, dodges Bell, dodges Spinner as well... he's going straight for the goal- he's going to shoot- ah...." He swore very loudly. "And he's scored."

"Damn it," I said as the Gryffindor section groaned and the Slytherins burst into a chorus of 'Weasley is Our King.'

I flew around the pitch, praying to God that I would see the snitch right away and catch it. Maybe then we wouldn't have to risk losing like we did with Hufflepuff.

"Chambers with the Quaffle, he's speeding forward, blocked by Spinnet, Spinnet takes the Quaffle, she's speeding to the goal-"

"COME ON ALICIA!" I screamed as I flew behind the Ravenclaw goalposts. She smirked at me and tossed the Quaffle, making it into the center hoop.

"Gryffindor score!" Lee said a bit more enthusiastically. "Ten- ten, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw..."

I high fived Alicia as I passed her. Cho Chang was flying above me, clearly as eager to find the Snitch quickly as I was. She shot me a dirty look, which made me roll my eyes and take a low lap on the field, occasionally glancing up.

"Bradley with the Quaffle now. Making his way down the pitch- narrowly avoids a Bludger from Kirke, dodged Johnson. Drops the Quaffle, Quaffle caught by Bell of Gryffindor- intercepted by Chambers, Chambers passed to Bradley. Bradley once again heading for the goal... stop it Ron, please..."

I dared not make a noise as I looked up to see Bradley about to throw the Quaffle in Ron's direction.... and then Ron stopped it.

"HE BLOCKED IT!" Lee yelled into the microphone. "Bell with the Quaffle again, she's heading back down the pitch!"

"YES, RON!" I cried as I flew up, seeing he had a bright smile on his face.

"You were right!" He said. "Just needed to believe!"

"Keep it up!" I said, grinning proudly. "Now's my turn to uphold my part of it and catch the Snitch."

I went on to do a lap around the pitch again, high above. I couldn't make out anyone's faces anymore. Cho was below me, angrily doing quick laps. She wasn't going to manage to see the Snitch like that....

I lowered myself to around her level, circling the pitch the other way. She shot me another dirty look and I gave her one right back. I might have to hex her face to permanently reflect her true nature if she didn't cut it out.

"Chambers with the Quaffle speeding toward the Gryffindor hoops-"

I turned wildly and saw Chambers of Ravenclaw throwing the Quaffle. It landed in Ron's arms, and he threw it to Angelina right away.

The Gryffindor section was cheering very loudly now, having drowned the Slytherins out.

"Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King."

The Gryffindors were not taking any of that anymore, and had changed the lyrics.

"Weasley can save anything,

He never leaves a single ring,

That's why Gryffindors all sing:

Weasley is our King."

"HA!" Lee said. "Weasley blocks another would be goal from Bradley- Johnson with the Quaffle, passes to Spinnet, Spinnet to Bell, Bell to Johnson, back to Spinnet, Spinnet heading down the pitch, she SCORES!"

I cheered loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors, diving lower to look for that damn Snitch. Where was it?

Cho clearly hadn't caught sight of it either, because she was looking more and more irritated and flying around so much more.

"Chambers going down the pitch, passes to Bradley-"

Then I saw it, gleaming gold, nearer to Cho Chang than me. But she was definitely not paying attention.

I went into a vertical position and shot upward, wildly transitioning back to a horizontal position as I reached her height. I sped towards her, and only then did she pay attention. She turned, seeing the Snitch right behind her. My hand clasped it right in her face.

"GRYFFINDOR WIN!" Lee roared loudly into the microphone. "Gryffindor Seeker Malfoy catches the Snitch in the face of Ravenclaw Seeker Chang and leaves the final score being one hundred seventy to ten! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!"

Cho snarled angrily again, flying down to the ground. She dismounted her broom and threw it forcefully on the ground, cursing and stomping her feet like a small child having a tantrum.

Ron ran to me as I dismounted and pulled me into a hug, spinning me around.

"WE DID IT!" He said. "WE REALLY DID IT!"

"All thanks to you!" I said, grinning as he put me down. "I told you that you just had to believe!"

Madam Hooch came to our gathered team, handing Ron the silver Quidditch Cup.

"WE WON!" Angelina screamed, ambushing me with a tight hug.

Soon the Gryffindors in the stands came down, picking Ron and I up on their shoulders. Ron waved the Cup in the air, smiling like a madman.

"Weasley can save anything,

He never leaves a single ring,

That's why Gryffindors all sing:

Weasley is our King.   
  


Weasley is our King,

Weasley is our King,

He didn't let the Quaffle in,

Weasley is our King."

"We'll try and come up with a song about you catching the Snitch in Cho's face, Talitha!" Ginny said proudly as she handed a Gryffindor banner for me to wave as the Gryffindors carried Ron and I back to the castle.

We had just made it out of the pitch when we saw Harry and Hermione.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" I screamed.

"WE DID IT!" Ron yelled. "WE WON!"

I waved the banner and Ron shook the Quidditch cup furiously in the air.

Still singing, the crowd carried us into the entrance hall. I had never felt happier in my life. I was sure this would be the perfect memory to use to make a Patronus.

It turned out that Harry and Hermione hadn't actually watched us win the match. They in fact, had been in the forest with Hagrid- who had revealed he brought his half brother (a giant) with him.

"He brought one back and hid it in the forest?" I squeaked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Grawp is about sixteen feet tall, enjoys ripping up twenty foot pine trees, and knows me as Hermy."

"And Hagrid wants us to teach him English?" Ron asked with a nervous laugh. "He's lost his mind."

"Yes," Hermione said firmly. "Yes I'm starting to think he has. But unfortunately, he made Harry and me promise."

"Well you're just going to have to break your promise, that's all," Ron said. "I mean come on, we've got exams and are close enough from getting chucked out as it is. And anyway, remember Norbert? Remember Aragog? Have we ever come off better for mixing with any of Hagrid's monster mates?"

"I know," Hermione said softly. "It's just that- we promised."

Ron sighed and smoothed his hair back. "Well Hagrid hasn't been sacked yet, has he? He's hung on this long, maybe he'll hang on til the end of the term and we won't have to go near Grawp at all."

Despite the lovely weather that greeted us and announced the coming of summer, the overall environment of the school was horrible.

The approaching exams were ruining the mood of all fifth and seventh years in the school. Ernie Macmillan had grown very irritating with questioning everyone how much they were studying per day. Hermione was constantly saying random things that didn't make sense with what we discussed and having little tantrums that made her go study alone in her dormitory.

The seventh years in my Arithmancy class were the worst. They were all so stressed with exams and graduation preparation that they'd begun to be very hostile. Twice now, seventh year Mae Gunther had burst into tears and ran out after Francis Riggs told her that she was too stupid to pass the Arithmancy exam. Then Dolly Sanders and Jillian Colby had a row about how much they hated each other which ended up in them hugging and clarifying for the rest of us that they really were best friends but just couldn't stand the other's study habit. (Both were Ravenclaws).

Draco had thought that rather than stress himself out, he'd induce panic into the other people in our school.

"Of course it's not what you know, it's who you know," he said loudly outside of Potions. "Now Father's been friendly with the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority for years- old Griselda Marchbanks- we've had her round for dinner and everything..."

"I don't think it's true," Neville said as we walked back to the Common Room. "Griselda Marchbanks is a friend of my gran's and she's never mentioned the Malfoys."

"You're right," I said. "Father hates Griselda- says she did wrong in marrying a Muggle."

"There you have it," Hermione said, wringing her hands anxiously. "It isn't who you know matters... but what is she like, Neville? Is she strict?"

"Bit like Gran, really," Neville said.

"Knowing her won't hurt your chances though, will it?" Ron asked.

"Oh I don't think it will make any difference," Neville said sadly. "Grans always telling Professor Marchbanks I'm not as good as my dad.. well.. you saw what she's like at St Mungos..."

It was the first time he'd acknowledged our presence that day. Somehow it made me feel more fond of Neville.

"As you can see," McGonagall said the Friday before the exams began, "your OWLs are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory papers in the mornings and the practice in the afternoons. Your practical Astronomy examination will, of course, take place at night."

I looked at the blackboard where the exam dates and times were written and winced.

"Now, I must warn you that the most stringent anti cheating charms have been applied to your examination papers," McGonagall said, her nostrils flaring. "Auto Answer Quills are banned, as are Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs, and Self Correcting Ink. Every year, I am afraid to say, seems to harbor at least one student who thinks that he or she can get around the Wizarding Examinations Authority's rules. I can only hope that it is nobody of Gryffindor. Our new Headmistress has asked the Heads of House to tell their students that cheating will be punished most severely, because of course, your examination results will reflect upon the Headmistress's new regime at the school."

I smirked to Ernie Macmillan, who had a malicious grin on his face.

"However that is no reason not to do your very best," McGonagall said, looking at me. "You have your own futures to think about."

"Please Professor," Hermione said, "when will we find out our results?"

"An owl will be sent to you some time in July," McGonagall said.

"Excellent!" Dean said to me. "Don't have to worry about it til the holidays."

I grinned and rolled my eyes.

On Monday morning we were set to have our Charms test. After lunch on Sunday, Hermione and I quizzed each other excessively. However, Hermione got annoyed I wasn't asking her difficult questions and when she snatched the Charms book from me it hit me on the nose pretty hard so I slapped her with a stack of parchment and told her to study herself. This of course caused us to study on separate ends of the Common Room the rest of the night, only coming together again when Hermione started crying begging me to forgive her.

"Well, it wasn't too bad, was it?" Hermione asked as we exited the test. "I'm not sure I did myself justice on Cheering Charms, I just ran out of time. Did you put the counter charm for hiccoughs? I wasn't sure whether I ought to, it felt like too much. And on question twenty three-"

"It was a trick question," I said.

Hermione's eyes widened and she covered her face. "I've failed!"

"No you haven't," I hissed. "That's one question- your essays were probably better than all of ours combined."

"Can we please stop going through the exams?" Ron groaned. "It's bad enough taking them once..."

We had a quick lunch, the headed back to the chamber beside the Great Hall for the examinations. This time we were being called in small groups alphabetically.

Hermione went in with Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle, and Daphne Greengrass.

Professor Flitwick exited the room awhile afterward. "Macmillan, Ernie. Malone, Roger. Malfoy, Draco. Malfoy, Talitha."

Ernie and Roger talked hurriedly amongst themselves since they both belonged to Hufflepuff. Draco looked at me and shrugged.

"I'm going to fail," he mumbled. "I've never been good at Charms."

"Shut up," I said. "You'll do fine if you studied."

"Well," Draco began.

"You didn't study, did you?" I growled. "Idiot. Do you care or not?"

"Not necessarily," he said as Flitwick urged him toward Professor Marchbanks.

"Professor Elara is ready over there," Flitwick said, urging toward a woman with a very motherly smile.

I sat in front of her, and she grinned. "Talitha Malfoy?"

"Yes," I said.

"Excellent," she said. "Now, make this egg cup do cartwheels for me."

I smirked and waved my wand, making the cup sprout legs and somersault, then cartwheeling across the table.

"Good, good!" She said. "How about a Levitation Charm on it now?"

I waved my wand again and the cup levitated in the air. She nodded.

"Now," she said, taking out a rat, "turn it orange."

"Which orange?" I asked.

She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. "If you can manage to turn it into different shades of orange I'd very much like to see it."

I nodded and waved my wand. The rat sat on the desk, squeaking loudly as it went from a light orange, to orange, to dark orange.

"Incredible, Miss Malfoy," Professor Elara said. "Your examination is complete."

"Thank you," I said, walking out of the room just as Harry walked in.

The next day was the Transfiguration test. I think I did decent on it, except during the practical I accidentally make the goblet into a rat, not a mouse, which got me some points docked off.

Wednesday was Herbology. We had to work with a Fanged Geranium, which I believe I did well on.

Thursday we had Defence Against the Dark Arts. The theory had been very easy and during the practical I got to perform jinxes and defensive spells in front of Umbridge.

"Good good," Professor Tofty said, another wizard who was examining me this time. "You may go now, Miss Malfoy."

I smirked at Umbridge as I passed her, making her swell with anger.

"How was the Runes test?" Ron asked Hermione and I as we entered the Common Room on Friday.

"I mis translated ehwaz," Hermione spat. "It means partnership, not defense, I mixed it up with eihwaz."

"It's only one mistake," Ron said. "You'll still get-"

"Oh shut up!" Hermione snapped, making me jump. "It could be the one mistake that makes the difference between a pass and a fail. And what's more, someone's put another Niffler in Umbridge's office. I don't know how they got it through that new door, but Talitha and I just walked past there and Umbridge is shrieking her head off. By the sound of it, it tried to take a chunk out of her leg-"

"Good," Harry and Ron said together. I snickered.

"This isn't funny!" Hermione said. "She thinks Hagrid and Talitha are doing it! She could sack him and expel her!"

"But neither of us did it," I said.

"You're so naive sometimes, Talitha!" Hermione snapped. "You really think Umbridge will wait for proof?"

Then she stormed away to the girls dormitories, slamming the door behind her.

"Such a lovely, sweet tempered girl," Ron said quietly as he continued playing wizard's chess with Harry. I sighed loudly and collapsed on the couch, rubbing my eyes and taking out my Potions notes to revise for the examination on Monday.

I think I did very well on it, especially in the practical bit. The final product of the potion looked good, and I felt relieved when I handed my vial to Professor Marchbanks.

"Only four exams left," Parvati said, exhausted, as we all walked back to Gryffindor Common Room.

"Only!" Hermione snapped. "I've got Arithmancy and it's probably the toughest subject there is!"

"You're taking an OWL for it!" I hissed, tired of all her complaining. "I'm taking the NEWT test for it!"

"That sounds like a YOU problem," Hermione said scathingly.

"You haven't got to complain so much!" I spat. "You're acting like you're actually going to do bad on the exams when we all know you're going to get the highest score on everything-"

"Shut up!" Hermione said, covering her ears and storming away.

"Oh my bloody Merlin," I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes and staring at the ceiling.

Tuesday's Care of Magical Creatures test went very well for me. I quickly identified the Knarl among several hedgehogs and showed proper handling of a Bowtruckle. I was the only one who sustained absolutely no burns when feeding and cleaning a Fire Crab, and was the most precise with the diet to give to a sick unicorn. I flashed Hagrid a thumbs up as I passed his cabin on my way back to the castle.

Wednesday's Astronomy theory test went well, but we had to wait until the evening for the practical.

Hermione came running up to us at dinner after taking her Arithmancy test.

"Well I think I've done all right in Arithmancy," she said, making us all sigh in relief. "I think I only messed up on two of the calculations."

"Good," I said, forcing myself to eat another spoonful of soup.

That evening, the Astronomy test was going well until I noticed Umbridge was walking around in the grounds.

Professor Marchbanks saw me staring down and came to check my chart.

"Are you done, Miss Malfoy?" She inquired.

"Nearly," I mumbled, continuing to look at the scene below. Professor Tofty looked down and pursed his lips.

"Concentrate now boys and girls," he said. There was suddenly a bang and a loud crash- then a yell. I nearly screamed as I noticed six people trying to stun Hagrid.

"No!" Hermione cried.

"My dear this is an examination!" He said.

"What are they doing?" I said. Hagrid was howling and he threw lifted one of the people and threw him.

"There's only sixteen minutes left, you know!" Tofty squeaked, attempting to draw our attention back. I scribbled madly on my chart, finishing it and staring back down.

"Look!" Parvati cried. McGonagall was charging toward all the figures, lookin angrier than I had ever seen her.

"How dare you!" McGonagall snarled at the figures. "Leave him alone! Alone I say! On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing wrong, nothing to warrant such-"

Four stunning spells shot her in the chest, knocking her over. Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, and I screamed loudly.

"Galloping gargoyles!" Professor Tofty said. "Now so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

"COWARDS!" Hagrid bellowed. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT- AN' THAT-"

"Oh my-" Hermione gasped.

Hagrid took a swipe at his nearest attackers, knocking them out cold.

"GET HIM, GET HIM!" Umbridge screamed. Hagrid had begun to run, holding Fang in his arms, until he disappeared into the darkness.

Professor Tofty breathed unsteadily. "Um... give minutes to go, everybody.."

"That evil woman!" Hermione snarled as we made our way down when the exam finished. "Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of night!"

"She clearly wanted to avoid another scene like Trelawney's," Ernie said, recalling the sacking of the Divination teacher that I hadn't gotten to see.

"Why did the spells bounce off Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Giant blood," I said. "Very hard to Stun a giant... they're like trolls, really tough. But poor Professor McGonagall... four Stunners straight to the chest and she's not exactly young, is she?"

"Dreadful, dreadful," Ernie agreed. "Well... I'm off to bed. Night, all."

On Friday I took my NEWT Arithmancy test, still thinking about what we'd seen. I think I did excellent on it.

"Now Miss Malfoy," Professor Tofty said, handing me a piece of parchment with a calculation to be done. "This is a question that we normally keep as an opportunity to earn extra points. No one has solved it yet, so it is fine if you don't manage to. If you do though, you are likely to receive higher than an E due to how many points this is worth."

"Alright," I said, looking down at the problem. I scanned the calculation and furrowed my eyebrows.

"This can't be solved," I said. "This alone becomes undefined- the rest of the equation is worthless."

Professor Tofty beamed at me. "Merlin's beard, you're the only one that's caught that. Very, very good Miss Malfoy."

"Thanks," I said, grinning as I got up to leave.

Saturday didn't end up being a day of relaxation for me since that was the day all alternate exams were administered. I think I did fairly good on the History of Magic exam, although I do wish I had remembered why exactly the Bill of Ullax was passed in the fifteenth century.

Nevertheless exams were over, and it could only get better from there.

I really wish that had been true.


	37. Chapter 37

Remember how I thought after the exams everything would die down?

Well, I'm currently standing in an empty classroom and listening to Harry tell me how he had a dream during the exam that Voldemort has Sirius in the Department of Mysteries.

"How are we going to get there then?" Harry asked.

"Get there?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Get to the Department of Mysteries so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said forcefully.

"But Harry," I said slowly, "how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realizing in the first place?"

"How do I know?" Harry bellowed. "The question is how we're going to get there!"

"But Harry, think about this!" Hermione said in a frightened voice. "It's five o'clock in the afternoon... the Ministry of Magic must be full of workers... how would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry... they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world... you think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"

"I dunno, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something!" Harry spat. "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been-"

"Oh Harry you haven't really been there!" I said. "They were just dreams!"

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry yelled in my face, making me step back and frown at him. "How do you explain Ron's dad then, what was that all about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"

"This is still so unlikely!" I snarled. "How on earth could Voldemort have got a hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?"

"Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air," Ron said. "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages."

"But why would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon or whatever it is?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!" Harry shouted, holding his temples like his head hurt. "Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt-"

"Voldemort doesn't care about hurting anyone!" I said. "You ought to know that by now-"

"I've just thought of something," Ron said quickly, standing between Harry and I. "Sirius's brother was a Death Eater. What if he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon?"

"Maybe that's why Dumbledore's been so keen to keep Sirius locked up all the time!" Harry said, agreeing firmly.

"Look I'm sorry!" Hermione cried. "But neither of you is making sense! We've got no proof for any of this, no proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there-"

"Harry's seen them!" Ron said.

"Okay!" Hermione gasped. "I've just got to say this-"

"What?" Harry asked.

"You... this isn't criticism, Harry!" She said, wringing her hands together. "But you do... sort of... I mean... don't you think you've got a bit of a saving people thing?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry spat.

"Well you..." She said, "I mean... last year in the Tournament... you didn't need to save the little Delacour girl... you got carried away...I mean it was great of you and everything... everyone thought t was a wonderful thing to do-"

"That's funny," Harry said scathingly, "because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time acting the hero.. is that what you think this is? You reckon I want to act the hero again?"

"No no no!" Hermione wailed. "I'm trying to say... Voldemort knows you Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the sort of person who'd go to Sirius' aid! What if he's just trying to get YOU into the Department of Mysteries-"

"Hermione it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not!" Harry said. "They've taken McGonagall to St Mungo's, there isn't anyone from the Order left at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"

"Harry what if it was just a dream?" I asked. Harry let out a roar of frustration, making me step back. I was looking into his eyes. They were still green, but not the beautiful green I loved looking into before kissing him. They were full of anger.

"You don't get it!" He shouted. "I'm not having nightmares, I'm not dreaming! What do you think all the Occlumency was for? Why do you think Dumbledore wanted me to stop seeing these things? Because they're REAL! Sirius is trapped, Voldemort's got him, and nobody else knows. We're the only ones who can save him. If you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? And if I remember rightly, Hermione- you didn't have a problem with my saving people thing when it was you I was saving from the dementors and Ron didn't have a problem when I was saving his sister from the Basilisk-"

"Harry you've just said it!" I spat impatiently. "Dumbledore wanted you to learn to shut these things out of your mind!"

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN-" he began.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT! IF YOU'D JUST TRIED-"

"I TRIED, ALRIGHT?!"

"IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T BE SEEING THIS!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR MIND BROKEN INTO!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANT SNAPE TO DO THAT THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU LEARN PROPERLY?"

"TALITHA, YOU DON'T GET IT-"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TRY AND START THE LESSONS UP AGAIN LIKE THEY TOLD YOU!"

"SNAPE WON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"SIRIUS WANTED YOU TO CLOSE YOUR MIND!"

"WELL I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST SEEN, WOULDN'T HE?"

The classroom door opened suddenly, leaving Harry and I breathing heavily and glaring daggers at each other.

Ginny and Luna walked in, staring.

"Hi," Ginny said. "We recognized Harry and Talitha's voices. What are you yelling about."

"Never you mind," Harry said roughly.

"Don't take that tone with her," I snarled.

"We were wondering if we could help," Ginny said coolly.

"Well you can't," Harry said flatly.

"Yes they can," Hermione said slowly. "Harry we need to establish whether Sirius really has left Headquarters. Let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If we find he's not there, then I swear we won't try to stop you. We'll come and do whatever it takes to save him-"

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" Harry yelled. "We haven't got time to waste!"

"If this is a trick of Voldemort's we HAVE to check," I said, balling up my fists.

"How?" Harry demanded. "How are we going to check?"

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire again and try to contact him!" I said, gritting my teeth. "We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts. That's where we can use Ginny and Luna."

"Oh yes we'll do it," Luna said.

"Okay," Harry said to me, his eyes not so angry anymore, "if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now."

"Fine," I said coldly. "Here's the plan. Send Umbridge as far from her office as possible... let's say Peeves is doing something awful..."

"I'll do it," Ron said. "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something. It's miles from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I meet him on the way."

"Good," I said. "Next we need someone to keep students away from her office or some Slytherins might tip her off."

"Luna and I can stand on the ends of the corridor and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garroting Gas," Ginny said automatically, making me wonder how she'd come this prepared. She shrugged. "Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."

"Perfect," I said. "Hermione and Harry will go under the Invisibility Cloak, I'll go with Ron."

"Why with Ron?" Harry asked immediately.

"Because I'm planning to cast some jinxes," I said flatly. "And right now I don't think we should be anywhere near each other."

The last part made him frown, recalling the row we'd just had.

"Let's go then," I said.

Ron and I immediately went down the nearest corridor, asking around for Umbridge.

"You and Harry not being partners in crime at a time like this is surprising," Ron said.

"I'm too angry to try and reason with him.. things could go wrong," I said.

We found Umbridge near the Great Hall, having just spoken to Filch.

"Professor!" I cried, feigning great fear, "Peeves is destroying the Transfiguration department and he's heading for the Arithmancy classroom!"

Umbridge looked at me, slightly taken aback. Then she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes!" I said. "Please come quick-"

"How many times must I remind you not to tell lies?" She said in a hard voice. "You and your friends are up to something, aren't you?"

"No-"

Umbridge's eyes widened.

"You're coming straight to my office," she said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"What?" Ron asked. "We're reporting an incident-"

"Inquisitorial Squad!" Umbridge sang, which made several Slytherins turn. "Seize them."

"What-?"

Immediately Pansy Parkinson ran up and twisted my arm behind my back, making me yell. Crabbe and Goyle held onto Ron forcefully.

"To my office, immediately," Umbridge said.

I began to try and fight off Pansy, and get her to stop holding me. But then Theodore Nott came and held onto me, making me scream as I heard a pop in my shoulder.

Umbridge went into her office and asked us to wait outside. We heard some shouting and within minutes more members of the Inquisitorial Squad appeared with Ginny, Luna, and Neville too, who tried to stop them from taking Ginny.

Then Draco came, looking at me and shaking his head.

"I told you not to!" He hissed.

"You didn't tell me any specifics," I sneered.

Draco urged us inside, the Slytherins gagging us now.

"Got em all," Warrington said, taking Ron from Crabbe and Goyle. I cried out in pain as Theodore Nott pushed me up against the wall, pressing his arm to my throat. He then grabbed my shoulder, popping it back in place, which made me scream more.

"Mr Nott I don't want to hear that girl scream anymore," Umbridge said, irritated. She turned to Harry. "So, Potter. You stationed lookouts around my office and sent these two" she nodded to Ron and I "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes- Mr Filch having just informed me so."

I cursed internally, feeling the pain in my shoulder subsiding. Theodore Nott growled, pressing his arm harder on my neck, making me gasp for air.

"Clearly it was very important for you to talk to somebody," Umbridge said. "Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she's still to ill to talk to anyone...."

The Inquisitorial Squad members laughed.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry said.

"Very well," Umbridge said, rolling her eyes. "I offered you the chance to tell me freely, Mr Potter. You refused. I suppose I must force you. Draco- fetch Professor Snape."

There was a dreadful silence as Draco left. Theodore was staring at me intently, and I had no idea what he was thinking but I'm sure he was planning my death very very graphically. I tried to struggle against him, but he pressed me harder onto the wall, making me yelp.

"You're not getting out of this grip, as hot and brainy as you are," Theodore hissed, licking his lips.

"You're sick if you think I want anything to do with you," I said angrily, glaring at him, fully aware everyone in the room was watching and listening.

"You're a Malfoy," Theodore said. "You want a nice Pureblood guy? I'm always available..."

"Go to hell," I said, spitting in his face. Theodore snarled and pressed his arm so tightly on my throat that I gasped loudly and started panicking. He was going to kill me.

Snape then walked in, Draco at his heels. He turned and saw what Theodore what doing to me and came forward, as Snape began to talk with Umbridge.

"Theo!" Draco snarled. "Get your arm away from her throat!"

He pulled Theodore's arm back, and I wheezed loudly, collapsing on the floor, holding my throat and feeling my head spinning.

"...I've already told you," Snape said. "That I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter- and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did- I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth telling."

"You're on probation!" Umbridge spat. "You're being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Seems Lucius is wrong. You're incompetent and his daughter is worthless! Get out of my office!"

Snape looked at me, then turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry gasped. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

"Padfoot?" Umbridge asked. "What is a Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

"I have no idea," Snape said. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage."

Snape turned and left, which I noticed made Harry more distraught.

"Very well," Umbridge said. "I am left with no alternative. You are forcing me Potter... I do not want to... but some circumstances justify the use... I am sure the Minister will understand I had no choice... the Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue. Nott, bring me that girl."

"NO!" Draco and Harry shouted together. Theodore looked at me gleefully and hoisted me up, dragging me to Umbridge, who pressed her wand to my forehead.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" Hermione wailed.

"Professor," Draco said, his voice shaking. "My sister... please... the Minister would not want you to..."

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him!" Umbridge said as she looked at me with a sadistic pleasure. "He never knew I ordered the Dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him all the same."

"It was you?" Harry gasped. "You sent the Dementors after me?"

"Somebody had to act," she said, pressing her wand harder into my forehead, making me wince more than I already was with Theodore twisting my arms behind my back. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow, but I was the only one who did something about it. Wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Then you and this girl wriggled yourselves out of trouble thanks to Dumbledore, didn't you? Not this time, no. Let's see how long it takes for you to crack."

She took a deep breath. "Cru-"

"NO!" Hermione wailed, "no- we have to tell her!"

"No way!" I said. "Hermione- listen, I don't CARE-"

"We have to!" Hermione cried. "Why hide it? She's going to torture it out of you anyway..."

"Well well well!" Umbridge said triumphantly. "Little Miss Question all is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"I'm sorry everyone," Hermione said. "Well... Harry was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

I stared at her like she was absolutely mad. Theodore pulled me back as Umbridge took her wand off my forehead, pinning me against he wall again and pressing his body onto mine.

"Get off her!" Draco snarled, throwing Theodore off me.

"You know where Dumbledore is then?" Umbridge asked.

"Well... no!" Hermione sobbed. "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head-"

"Idiot girl! Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!" Umbridge said.

"No one said he'd be waltzing around looking like himself!" I said, catching onto what Hermione was saying. "He's disguised and has been right under our noses- we had to tell him it's ready and that we need him to come back!"

Hermione flashed me a smile, which let me know I'd said the right thing.

"What's ready?" Umbridge said.

"The weapon!" Hermione said.

"Weapon?" Umbridge asked. "You've been developing some method of resistance? A weapon to use against the Ministry? On Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

"Yes!" I said. "Now we've finished it for him and we need to find him to tell him!"

"What kind of weapon is it?" Umbridge snapped.

"We don't understand it!" I cried. "We just did what Professor Dumbledore told us to do, but we don't get what it's supposed to do! That's why we needed to talk to him..."

"Lead me to the weapon," Umbridge said immediately. I looked at Hermione. Now we were screwed. We didn't have anything to lead her to.

"Only I know where it is," Hermione said quickly. "But I'm not showing THEM." She nodded to the Slytherins.

"It's not for you to set conditions!" Umbridge barked.

"Fine," Hermione said. "Fine, let them see it. I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! That would serve you right! Oh I'd love it is the whole school knew where it was and how to use it, and then they could annoy you with it and sort you out!"

"All right then dear," Umbridge said, apparently having taken the words to heard. "Just you, me, Miss Malfoy, and Potter then."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Professor Umbridge," Theodore said, "I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after-"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Nott, do you really think I cannot manage three wandless teenagers alone?" Umbridge asked. "In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of the others escape."

"All right," Theodore huffed.

"And you three can go ahead and show me the way," Umbridge said, pointing at Hermione, Harry, and I with her wand. "Let's go."

As we walked in silence, I wondered what the bloody hell Hermione was planning. I didn't know where we were going, or what she expected us to find. I sure hoped she wasn't leading us to Grawp because we couldn't handle him if he went rampant.

"Not far now!" Hermione shouted after what felt like a mile of walking. "Just a little bit-"

I screamed as an arrow flew through the air, whizzing past my face and barely scraping my ear. There was a sound of hooves, and soon we were surrounded by what must've been about fifty centaurs.

Knowing they hated humans and demanded respect, I bowed to them. Unfortunately no one else did.

"I am Magorian," one of the centaurs said. "Who are you?"

Umbridge was whimpering, holding her wand to him.

"I asked who you are human!" Magorian sneered.

"I am Dolores Umbridge!" Umbridge squeaked. "Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!"

"You are from the Ministry of Magic?" Magorian asked, which made the centaurs appear uncomfortable.

"That's right!" Umbridge said. "So be very careful. By the laws laid down by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magic Creatures, any attack by half breeds such as yourselves on a human-"

"What did you call us?" Another, darker centaur asked indignantly.

"Don't you dare fall them that!" I spat at Umbridge.

"Law Fifteen B states clearly that any attack by a magical creature who is deemed to have near human intelligence and therefore considered responsible for its actions-"

"Near human intelligence?" Magorian roared. "We consider that a great insult, human! Our intelligence, thankfully, far outstrips your own!"

"What are you doing in our Forest?" Another centaur asked. "Why are you here?"

"YOUR Forest?" Umbridge asked. "I would remind you that you live here only because the Ministry of Magic permits you certain areas of land-"

Another arrow whizzed right past me to her, catching her hair. She let out a scream.

"Whose Forest is it now, human?" The dark centaur asked.

"Filthy half breeds!" Umbridge screamed. "Beasts! Uncontrolled animals!"

"Shut up!" Hermione cried frantically.

"Incarcerous!" Umbridge screamed.

Ropes like thick snakes flew out and wrapped themselves around the centaur that had fired the arrow. The centaurs charged.

Harry grabbed Hermione and I, pulling us down on the ground. Umbridge was screaming, trying to Stun the centaurs. Her wand fell from her hand, getting broken in half by a centaur hoof.

Suddenly the centaurs grabbed Umbridge and picked her up, carrying her into the forest. One of the centaurs picked me up, and two others picked Harry and Hermione up.

"And these?" The one holding me asked.

"These are young, Bane," the one holding Hermione said. "We do not attack foals."

"They brought her here, Ronan," Bane snarled. "And they are not so young... the boy is nearing manhood."

"Please!" Hermione wailed. "Please don't attack us! We don't like her! We aren't Ministry of Magic employees! We only came in here because we hoped you'd drive her off for us!"

I knew immediately Hermione had said the wrong thing.

"You see, Ronan?" Bane sneered. "They already have the arrogance of their kind! So we were to do your dirty work, human girl? We were to act as your servants, drive away your enemies like obedient hounds? The only one who has shown us an ounce of respect is the girl I am holding! Why shouldn't I let only her go?"

"We do not help humans!" The centaur holding Harry said. "We are a race apart and are proud to be so. We will not permit you to walk away from here, boasting that we did your bidding!"

"They must join the woman!" Bane roared, letting me down. "You may leave now."

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound, and a roar. From two thick trees appeared the giant I was sure was Grawp. The centaurs dropped Hermione and Harry and began to fire arrows at Grawp.

"Hagger!" Grawp bellowed.

"Get away from here, giant!" Magorian called. "You are not welcome among us!"

"HAGGER!" Grawp said again.

"I think he's trying to say Hagrid!" I cried.

Grawp then turned to us, and noticed we were there. He looked straight to Hermione, and said "Hermy."

"Goodness," Hermione said, gripping my arm tightly, "he remembered!"

"HERMY!" Grawp roared. "WHERE HAGGER?"

"I don't know!" Hermione squeaked. "I'm sorry Grawp, I don't know!"

Grawp swung his hand toward Hermione, which made her scream and pull me back. The centaurs roared and fired arrows straight at Grawp, who howled in pain and began to try and catch the centaurs in his hands.

"Let's go!" Harry said, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him as he started to run.

"He might kill them all!" Hermione cried as we ran to the edge of the forest.

"I'm not that fussed to be honest!" I said, feeling my heart rate finally returning to a somewhat normal pace.

"Smart plan, Hermione!" Harry spat. "Where do we go from here?"

"The castle!" She said.

"By the tike we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead!" Harry said angrily.

"We have to get our wands first!" I said. "We don't even know HOW we're going to get to London..."

"Yeah we were just wondering that," Ron said, making me whip around as he and the others appeared in the forest with us.

"So?" Ron asked. "Had any ideas?"

"How did you get away?" I asked as Ron handed us back our wands.

"Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," Ron said. "But Ginny was the best, she got Malfoy with a Bat Bogey Hex. It was superb- his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway we saw you out of the window heading to the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?"

"She got carried away by a herd of centaurs," Harry said.

"And they left you behind?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"No they got chased off by Grawp," Harry said. "They were only going to let Talitha go."

"Really?" Luna asked. "Why?"

"I bowed to them when we first encountered them," I said. "Big form of establishing your respect for them as superiors."

"Wish you'd have told us all that," Harry said a bit harshly.

"Could've followed my lead, couldn't you?" I asked scathingly.

"Well forgive me for not thinking I was going to be attacked by them-"

"Please don't start fighting again!" Hermione cried frantically.

Harry and I glared at each other, our eyes meeting. His gaze softened, and he looked down sheepishly.

"We'll have to fly won't we?" Luna said suddenly. "To get to London?"

"What?" I asked. "But how-"

"Okay," Harry said. "First of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron and Talitha are the only ones with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll so I think that sums it up-"

"I have a broom!" Ginny said.

"You're not coming!" Ron said angrily.

"I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" Ginny said.

"You're too-" Harry began.

"I'm three years older than you were when you fought You Know Who over the Philosophers Stone," Ginny said indignantly. "And it's because of me that Malfoy is stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogies attacking him."

"Yeah but-"

"We were all in the DA together," Neville said. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You Know Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real- or was that all just a game or something?"

"Of course not," Harry said.

"Then we should come too," Neville said. "We want to help."

"That's right," Luna said happily.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," Harry said, "because we still don't know how to get there."

"I thought we'd settled that," Luna said. "We're flying!"

"Look," Ron said in an irritated voice, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we-"

"There are ways of flying other than with broomsticks," Luna said.

I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned and saw Tenebrus, trying to tap my face with his nose.

"Yes!" I cried, making everyone jump. "Yes, Tenebrus, YOU can fly, and you've got a great sense of direction!" I caressed his face, making him nicker happily.

"Is it those mad horse things?" Ron asked. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yes," I said. "Tenebrus, be a dear and call six more of your friends, please."

"Six?" Hermione asked, "we need only three more."

"Everyone is coming," I said as Tenebrus neighed loudly.

"Don't be stupid we can't all go!" Harry said, scowling at me. "Look you three" he pointed at Ginny, Luna, and Neville "you're not involved in this, you're not-"

Tenebrus tapped me again to let me know that six more thestrals had come.

"There are enough thestrals here now," I said. "I say everyone comes. We need all the help we can get."

"But-" Harry began.

"No you listen to me, Harry James Potter," I said, finally letting my boiled up anger out, "you've been a right prick to me all day and that ends right now. You picked me to lead the DA too, remember? I say if they want to come, they will come, and they will help us. They know the risks as much as they know the spells. I don't know about you but I don't fancy fighting Voldemort with just three other people by my side. So stop trying to push them away. Come on Ginny... Hermione... I'll help you onto the thestrals."

Harry glared at me like he wanted to retort something. I hoisted Ginny onto a thestral and placed her hands on its neck for her to hold on, then repeated the process for Hermione.

"All right," Harry said angrily. "Pick one and get on, then."

I smirked triumphantly at him, which made him come closer and grab my hand, leading me a bit aways.

"Don't argue with me," I snapped. "We need them and you know it."

"Look I'm sorry okay?" He said, a bit forcefully. "Just needed to say that."

"Anything else?" I asked coldly.

"Yes," he said. "You're hot when you're mad."

Then he left to help Ron onto a thestral, leaving me standing there with my mouth open like an idiot.


	38. Chapter 38

"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" Harry said.

Ron did this, which made a cool female voice say "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please stare your name and business."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, "Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Talitha Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood. We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first."

"Thank you," the voice said. "Visitors, please take the badge and attach them to the front of your robes."

The badges slid out with our names and "Rescue Mission" on them. I distributed them quickly to everyone.

"Visitors to the Ministry," the voice continued, "you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The others looked at each other, knowing this would cause a huge delay.

"I request an emergency bypass of this," I said immediately. "Authorization code four six nine seven three."

Everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"Request approved," the voice said. "Have a good day."

I pushed open the doors of the telephone box, sending us straight into the Ministry's visitor path- skipping the front desk entirely.

"Talitha you are brilliant," Ron said, making me smirk as we sprinted behind Harry to the Department of Mysteries.

"Okay listen," Harry said once we got there, "maybe a couple of people should stay here as a lookout-"

"And just how would we let you know someone was coming?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You could be miles away. Remember, we don't know how big this place is."

"We're coming with you," Neville said firmly. Harry looked at me, waiting for my opinion. My cheeks grew hot.

"I already said we need everyone's help," I said. "Together we can fight better than apart. Besides if few people stay behind they'll be subdued quickly... and they could be killed. Let's all just go together. I know more than anyone who we might be dealing with in there."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"If Voldemort is here you best believe his Death Eaters will be too," I said quietly. "And I've seen what they do to people. Trust me- you don't want to be by yourself with one of them."

"Talitha's got a good point," Ron said. "Let's get on with it then."

We walked onward. Harry opened the door he'd described from his dream. As we walked over the threshold I gasped.

The room was large, circular. Every single thing inside was black, even the ceiling and the floor. The doors inside were identical, without marks, and they did not have handles. Between the doors along the walls were blue flamed candles. It was an ominous setting that sent chills down my spine. I pressed myself closer to Harry automatically. His hand brushed mine, and I felt my cheeks grow red.

"Someone shut the door," Harry murmured. Neville turned back to close it.

It was a mistake. Now the room was so dark it became more creepy. I gripped Harry's hand tightly, feeling anxious from all the darkness engulfing us.

Suddenly there was a crack, and the candles on the wall began to rotate clockwise. The wall was moving. I grabbed onto Harry, afraid the floor might begin to spin too. It didn't.

"What was that about?" Ron asked quietly.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in from," Ginny said quietly.

She was right, because we could no longer distinguish where we'd entered from because the door we'd come in through looked just the same as the other doors.

"How are we going to get back out?" Neville squeaked.

"That's not important," I said, mustering all the courage I had. "We can worry about that when we find Sirius."

"We can't go calling for him though!" Hermione whispered.

"Yes we need to be as quiet as we can. Something about this place..." Harry mumbled.

"Where do we go then, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know...in the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room- that's this one- and then I went through another door into a room that kind of glitters. We should try a few doors...I'll know the right way when I see it. Cmon," Harry said. Still holding my hand, he led us straight to the door we were facing. He pushed it lightly and it swung open.

There was no glittering at all. It was empty, with a mere few desks and a huge tank in the center of the room with disturbingly green water. Some objects like jellyfish were swimming around in it.

"What are those things?" Ron whispered.

"Fish?" Ginny asked.

"Aquavirius maggots!" Luna said. I stared at them a bit longer and gasped.

"They're brains!" I shrieked. Hermione gagged.

"What are they doing with them?" She asked fearfully.

"I dunno," I mumbled.

I inched closer to the tank. The brains had tentacles attached to them.

"That isn't any creature I know," I said, feeling more anxious. "That looks downright cursed though..."

"Let's get out of here. This isn't right, we need to try another door," Harry said.

"There are doors here too," Ron breathed. I noticed he was right. This place was enormous.

"In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one," Harry said. "I think we should go back and try from there."

We walked back into the dark room.

"What if he lose track of that door too?" Hermione asked.

"You're right! Flagrate!" I said, waving my wand. A fiery X appeared in front of the door.

"Good thinking. Let's try this one," Harry said, half smiling at me.

We went to the next door facing us and pushed it open.

This room was bigger and was more rectangular shaped. It had a huge pit in the middle from the floor sinking in. There was an archway in the center with a curtain laying over it.

"I hear voices," Harry said, walking closer to the arch and the flowing veil. "Sirius?"

I walked beside him, coming closer to the veil. I reached my hand to touch it. Harry grabbed my arm at the last moment.

"Something about this veil is off," he said.

I frowned and closed my eyes, beginning to understand what he meant by voices. Someone was whispering inside.

"There's people in there, from what it seems," I mumbled.

"There isn't anything in there," Hermione said a bit forcefully. "Let's go please this isn't right."

We walked out and I marked the door again.

"What do you reckon it was?" Harry asked me in a low voice.

"I don't know," I said. "Notice how only you, Luna, and I could hear it? And besides Neville we're the only ones who can see thestrals? What if there's dead souls in there?"

"I don't want to consider that," Harry said, tensing up as I held onto his arm.

We moved onto the next door and it was locked. Hermione and I's spells didn't work and Sirius' knife didn't open it either. Instead it melted.

"Oh Merlin," I gasped, taking the blade. It was destroyed. "That's definitely not it."

"Right we're leaving that room," Hermione decided.

"What if that's the one?" Ron asked.

"It can't be," I said, "Harry got through the doors without a problem in his dream."

"What could be in there?" Luna asked.

"Perhaps that's the exit," I said.

"Oh I hope not!" Hermione said, fear in her voice.

Harry pushed open another door. I gasped and tripped, holding onto his shoulder for support.

The room was beautiful. There was light dancing across the room in a glittery fashion, bouncing off the walls and making it look almost like it was decorated for an elegant party.

"This is it!" He said. He walked into the room and the rest of us followed.

"Oh look!" Ginny said, pointing into a bell jar.

Inside was a gorgeous little egg. A hummingbird emerged from it then suddenly it was once again inside the egg.

"That's adorable," I breathed as Ginny and I stopped to observe. "I wonder what it is... That's another creature I've never heard of..."

"Keep going!" Harry said sharply. Ginny stared at him indignantly.

"You dawdled enough by that old arch!" She said crossly, reluctantly following Harry.

"This is it", Harry said. "It's through here."

The rows of orbs were now in front of us, enormous and grand.

I took my wand out subconsciously.

"Have your wands ready, everyone," I mumbled. "If this is the place we have to be ready to fire spells instantly."

There was a murmur of assent, and I felt the atmosphere grow thick with worry.

"Row ninety seven right?" Luna asked.

"Yes....we need go right I think, that's fifty four," Harry said.

We crept down the rows slowly. I felt someone else was in the room and it wasn't Sirius...something was so so wrong..

I was intimidated by the orbs. They were rather small but the light reflected across them in an eerie manner. I could nearly see my reflection in them.

"Ninety seven!" Hermione said.

We walked to it. There was nobody here.

"He's right down at the end...you can't see properly from here," Harry said.

I walked forward. Nobody was there either.

"Something is really wrong you guys I swear I have a bad feeling about this," I mumbled. Harry wasn't listening but Hermione stared at me with wide eyes.

I looked around at the orbs. I jumped when I thought I saw a figure pass through one.

"There's someone else here but it isn't Sirius you guys HAVE to believe me," I said.

"I saw him!" Harry snapped.

"I don't think Sirius is here," I said. He gave me a nasty look and ignored me.

"Harry this has got your name on it," Ron said. We all turned in surprise.

"That's not just an orb that's a prophecy," I said. "That- that's something that Seeker was holding when she told me I'd be killed by someone I loved! Don't touch it Harry!"

But it was too late, he'd grabbed it and taken it down from the shelf.

"It's got my name on it!" Harry said.

"Harry this was a trap! Only the person whose name is on prophecies can retrieve them..." I struggled to remember what else my father had told me about the prophecies.

I heard a noise and whipped around, seeing the unmistakable figure of my father stepping out of the shadows with his wand pointed at me.

"A little late on figuring it all out, Talitha," my father said coldly. "Very good, Potter. Now turn around nice and slowly and give that to me."

More Death Eaters began to emerge from the rows, surrounding us.

"Good thing you had us all come," Hermione squeaked to me, seeing we were only outnumbered by three Death Eaters.

"To me Potter," my father repeated.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord always knows!" A female voice cackled.

"I told you it was a trap!" I hissed to Harry. He gripped my hand tightly. My father looked down and cringed.

"Give me the prophecy Potter!" He snapped, glaring at me then at Harry and I's clasped hands.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry snapped.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" The female voice mocked. Why did that sound so familiar?

"You've got him!" Harry said. "He's here. I know he is."

"The wittle baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twooo," she said in a baby voice. As the woman stepped out of the shadows I gritted my teeth.

"Aunt Bellatrix," I said coldly.

"Talitha!" She said, glaring at me. "The blood traitor."

"Don't do anything, not yet," Harry whispered to Ron.

"You hear him?" My aunt said with a loud cackle- scream. "Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," my father said. "He has great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here! I know you've got him!" Harry cried.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Now give me the prophecy before we start using wands," my father said, eyeing Harry and I with what seemed to be anger.

"Go on then," Harry urged. He raised his wand and caused a ripple effect.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," my father said, taking on the tone he used whenever he would tell Draco and I as children to give him what we were holding when it was dangerous.

"And you'll just let us skip off home?" I asked sarcastically. "And by home" I frowned at my father "I mean my better home with my aunt Andromeda."

"Andromeda!" My aunt cackled. "Of course, blood traitors tend to be with blood traitors... no matter." She raised her wand. "Accio Proph-"

She wasn't quick enough. I blocked her spell, sending her wand flying across the room.

"You could've smashed it," my father told my aunt angrily.

"Need more persuasion?" My aunt asked Harry coolly. "Take Talitha, Lucius. Seems she and him are quite fond of each other... he can watch while we torture her. I'll even do it."

I forced a laugh.

"I'm so afraid, aunt Bellatrix," I said fiercely. "I'm sure the Dark Lord will be so pleased when you smash the prophecy trying to attack us."

"So, what kind of prophecy are we talking about?" Harry asked.

"You jest!" My aunt said without amusement.

"Why does Voldemort want it?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name?" My aunt whispered.

"Yeah I do!" Harry said. "I have no problem saying Volde-"

"Shut your mouth!" My aunt snarled angrily. "Speaking his name with your unworthy lips...you dare besmirch it with your half blood tongue-"

"His mother was a witch and dad a Muggle," Harry announced. "Has he been telling you lot he's pure?"

"STUPEF-"

"NO!"

My aunt was getting riled up. My father seemed very eager to stop her from losing her temper.

"DON'T ATTACK! WE NEED THAT PROPHECY!"

"HE DARES STAND THERE- FILTHY HALF BLOOD-"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!"

I gripped Harry's hand tighter. I was getting more and more anxious by the minute.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy!" Harry said boldly.

"Don't play games with us, Potter!" My father snapped.

"I'm not playing games," Harry said innocently.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" My father sneered.

Harry remained silent.

"Can this be? Dumbledore never told you?" My father began. He continued to speak but I wasn't listening.

"When I say go," I began to whisper to the others. "Smash shelves- stupefy- anything." Hermione nodded.

Harry and my father were arguing. This was the time.

"NOW!" I cried.

Everyone shot a Reducto spell.

"RUN!" Harry yelled loudly.

He pulled me forcefully down the hallway, holding my hand so tightly I couldn't feel it anymore.

We ran into a room. Hermione shut the door and that's when I realized Ron, Ginny, and Luna were not with us.

"Where are the others?" I asked fearfully.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" Hermione whispered. Neville gasped.

"Listen!" He said.

Someone was shouting and walking. At first I thought perhaps it was the others trying to find us but then I heard my father's voice.

"Leave Nott, leave him I say! The Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries as much as that prophecy- Jugson, come back here we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search. Don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy- you can kill the others if necessary. Bellatrix and Rodolphus- take left. Crabbe, Rabastan- go right. Jugson, Dolohov- door straight ahead. Macnair and Avery through here. Rookwood there and Mulciber with me!"

"We have to get away from this door," I squeaked. Harry nodded and led the way. We ran past the egg that kept hatching and almost ended up back in the circular hallway. Something large and heavy collided with one of the doors Hermione had charmed shut.

"Stand aside! Alohomora!"

We scrambled to hide under the desks.

Two Death Eaters came in. Their robes slid across the floor with a delicate hiss.

"Might've run straight through to the hall," the Death Eater who had opened the door said.

"Check under the desks," the other said. I crawled quickly to the other side, diving behind a large shelf. Just as they bent down, I Stunned one of the Death Eaters.

Harry jumped out from under the desk and tackled the other Death Eater and I pulled Hermione out.

"Bombarda!" I screamed, making the shelf break and sent books flying onto the heads of the Death Eater.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville yelled. Harry and the Death Eater's wands flew across the room. I waved my wand and summoned Harry's back, tossing it to him.

The Death Eater was distracted, which gave me the perfect opportunity to cast a hex.

I slashed my wand through the air, casting a hex that made the Death Eater's teeth break. He screamed wildly and covered his mouth as blood began to squirt out of it, making him collapse on the floor. I heard a loud scream and a gigantic crash.

"RON? GINNY? LUNA?" Harry yelled.

"Come on! They're in trouble!" I shouted, seizing his arm and leading everyone back into the black hallway.

"Collo-" I began to cast before two new Death Eaters cast an Impediment Spell.

The blast was powerful enough to knock us over the desks. My back collided with the edge, and I screamed in pain, hearing a loud crack.

"Talitha!" Harry yelled, running to me and helping me up.

"My back..." I groaned.

"It's not broken," Harry said, "you've just hit it at a painful angle-"

He hoisted me up and I winced.

"WE'VE GOT HIM! IN AN OFFICE!" The Death Eater closest to Harry yelled. "IN AN OFFI-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry said. The man lay paralyzed like a board on the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a movement. I slashed my wand again, hitting a Death Eater and making him wail loudly as thick green vines began to sprout from his ears and nostrils.

Another Death Eater I hadn't noticed until now sliced his wand through the air releasing a purple streak. It hit Hermione in the chest. She crumpled to the floor.

"HERMIONE!" I screamed. I turned to the Death Eater in fury. I cast a hex that made several painful looking antlers grow from his head.

Neville crawled out to where Hermione was. Out of nowhere the now unparalyzed Death Eater aimed a kick. It hit Neville squarely in the face. He howled in pain and rolled to the side. His wand, which had been in front of his face, was now snapped in half.

The Death Eater lunged at me. He tackled me onto the ground, making me howl in pain again as my back hit the floor hard.

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled. The Death Eater crumpled on top of me, and I pushed him off. I noticed another Death Eater coming from behind Harry.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I cried, immobilizing him.

Neville groped around Hermione's neck.

"Dat's a pulse," he said.

"She's alive!" I said, feeling tears of relief in my eyes. Harry ran to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, lifting me up again. I groaned loudly as my back shot another wave of pain through me.

"Neville we're not far from the exit, we're right next to the circular room. If we can get you across and find the right door before any more Death Eaters come, I'll bet you can get Hermione up the corridor and into the lift...Then you can find someone and raise the alarm," Harry said.

"And whad are you gonna do?" Neville asked, wiping his face.

"I'm going to find the others," Harry said.

"Well I'b going to find dem wid you," Neville said. He winced.

"But Hermione..." Harry said.

"We'll dake her wid us- I'll carry her, you and Talitha are bedder at fighding dem dan I ab," Neville said, lifting Hermione over his shoulders.

"Wait you'd better take this," I said, forcing myself to bend down and pick up Hermione's wand. I handed it to him.

"My gran's going do kill be," Neville said, spitting again. "Dat was my dad's old wand..."

Harry picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the office toward the door into the black hallway. There wasn't any sign of anyone being in there.

When we got into the hallway we found Ron, Ginny, and Luna.

"Talitha!" Luna said. "What happened!"

"My back..." I groaned as Harry set me down. The pain was going away, but I knew I was going to have a nasty bruise.

"Are you all ok?" Harry asked.

Ron grabbed me and giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You look funny, Talitha! You have some blood on your face," Ron said.

"I do?" I asked. "What- why are you being so strange?" Then I grimaced. Something disgusting and dark was trickling from his mouth.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked. Ginny groaned. I noticed she clutched her ankle and sank down to the floor.

"Her ankle," Luna said. "They chased us into a dark room with planets. Very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark-" Ron giggled again, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Talitha, we saw Uranus up close? Get it?" He asked with another giggle. More of that nasty stuff dribbled down his chin.

"That is disgusting," I mumbled. "Ron please... I'm going to throw up it smells awful."

Ron stepped away from me, clearly very hurt.

"We have to get out if here," Harry said. "Luna can you help Ginny?"

Luna nodded and helped her up, having Ginny lean on her shoulder. I rubbed my back, feeling pain but at least being able to move properly.

We began to walk toward a door, not aiming for any particular direction. My aunt and three other Death Eaters came in first, spotting us immediately.

"There they are!" She cried.

"Stupefy!" I screamed. She was knocked back, throwing the other Death Eaters behind.

"Collopurtus!" Harry shouted.

"Harry we're in the Brain Room!" I said. I heard more footsteps running where Harry had just shut the door.

"Shut them all!" I cried. Luna and Neville sped into action with Harry and I, shutting the doors as fast as we could.

"Collo- AAHHH!" Luna screamed. I saw her fly in the air. She hit the floor with a loud thud. I lunged forward and moved her out of the way as the Death Eaters barged in.

I waved my wand, making the first two Death Eaters roar as their faces broke out into disgusting boils, making a hissing noise as it burned their skin.

"GET POTTER!" I heard my aunt scream. I turned wildly, hearing a giggle.

"Look Talitha! The brains!" Ron said, his wand out.

"NO RON NO!" I screamed.

"Look! Brains! Accio Brain!" Ron said.

The brain went flying toward him and landed beside him.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" I cried, sprinting forward.

"Get up and come touch it Talitha!" Ron giggled, reaching hand out. Ron put his hands around the brain. The tentacles elongated and began to wrap around his arms.

"I don't like it! STOP!" Ron told the brain.

I grabbed it and wildly began to tug, making every attempt to pull it off him. Some of the tentacles wrapped around my arm, making me scream in pain as the substance in them began to burn my flesh. The other tentacles were wrapping around Ron's chest and neck.

"Ron this is going to hurt a bit!" I cried, freeing my arm and pressing my wand to the tentacles of the brain. "Diffindo!"

The tentacles began to snap, and Ron groaned loudly, collapsing on the floor. His arms and neck were bleeding almost as badly as my left arm, which I was losing feeling in.

"Oh bloody hell," I said, covering him with my robes to try and stop the blood.

I turned and saw Harry running, the prophecy held up in the air. He was drawing the Death Eaters away from us.

I didn't know whether I should follow him or not. I continued to stop Ron from bleeding out, when suddenly I felt something heavy hit me in the head.

My vision blurred immediately, and my head spun like never before. I looked up and saw the Death Eater Rookwood standing over me, having just whacked me with a wooden board.

He was about to strike me again, when I cast a hex that sent him flying backwards and screaming ragefully, large spikes coming out from his face.

Unfortunately this didn't stop the board from falling, landing on my ankle and causing a loud cracking sound. I screamed loudly. I gritted my teeth hard and ended up biting my tongue and tasting blood. I threw the board off my ankle and gasped, clutching my foot and groaning loudly. My ankle was twisted at a very odd angle and I couldn't feel anything solid inside...

I heard more screams from down the hall where Harry had run, and grabbed the nearest piece of furniture- lifting myself onto my good ankle and limping down the way he'd gone.

"Potter, your race is run!" I heard my father say ahead of me. "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy..."

"Let the others go! And then I'll give it to you!" Harry cried. I could hear the desperation in his voice. He was acting as though he would sacrifice himself.

"You're in no position to bargain, Potter! You see, there are ten of us and only one of you...or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?" My father asked.

I gasped loudly, walking into the room and holding onto the wall for balance.

"He's dot alone! He's still god be!" Neville spluttered.

"Neville go back to Ron-" Harry said.

"STUBEFY! STUBEFY!" Neville shouted. I screamed as one of the Death Eaters grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms to his sides.

One of the Death Eaters lunged forward, grabbing me and slamming me onto the ground. This second blow to the head made me feel more pain on top of what I felt thanks to Roomwood.

"Longbottom is it? Your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause...Your death will not come as a great shock," my father said. I gritted my teeth.

"Longbottom? Why I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy," my aunt said maniacally. She cackled.

"I DOE YOU HAB!" Neville spat.

"Why don't we see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents..." my aunt said. Then an idea came to her. "Dolohov... why don't you torture that girl for a bit? Unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."

"Don't give it to them, Harry," I cried in desperation, seeing Dolohov's figure blurred. He pulled out his wand and pressed it to my face. .

"CRUCIO!"

I screamed and tears filled my eyes. The pain I felt was so great I felt like just giving up and dying right this moment, I couldn't stand it.

Harry was yelling something, but I couldn't hear what it was.

"Now Potter," Dolohov said as he stopped the curse, leaving me staring at a blurry outline of Harry. "Either give us the prophecy I will slit her throat."

He pulled out a knife and pressed it to my neck, digging it in slightly, which made me scream louder than before.

I stared at Harry, shaking my head wildly.

"Please don't give it to them," I gasped. "Please don't..."

But Harry looked at me, his eyes filled with worry. He reached his hand out, about to the prophecy to my father.

Suddenly two doors burst open high above. Sirius, Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley sprinted into the room.

Sirius appeared beside me, shooting a spell that made Dolohov fly off of me. Harry sprinted to me and cradled me in his arms, beginning to lift me up.

"The whole room is spinning," I said, holding my head in my hands.

"Talitha you're bleeding really bad, we need to get you out of here," Harry said, picking me up.

"Harry! Take Talitha and Neville and the prophecy and run!" Sirius demanded.

Harry was about to run when my father came closer.

"The prophecy! Give it to me Potter!" he snarled, grabbing my body out of Harry's arms and tossing it aside. I screamed again, my limp body falling onto the ground. I looked up wildly at my father, whose wand was pointed at me. "Give it to me or I will make sure you never see my daughter alive again!"

Harry dropped the prophecy as Sirius shot a spell at my father, knocking him out cold. Harry ran to me and picked me up.

"Oh my God!" I cried out, holding my head again, starting to tear up from the pounding pain I was feeling.

"Dubbledore!" I heard Neville yell. I looked around wildly, seeing Dumbledore looking down at the scene furiously.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked softly, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

"He's dueling your aunt," Harry said, pointing at the two dueling figures nearby.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" I heard Sirius taunt her.

"No!" I cried. "Let me down, let me down, Harry please-"

A jet of red light passed through my field of vision- slamming into Sirius' chest. He looked at Harry and I, then fell back through the curtain in the archway. My aunt screamed triumphantly.

"SIRIUS!" Harry and I yelled.

I pushed myself out of Harry's arms, wincing and hissing when I landed on my ankle. I began to make my way toward my aunt... oh how I was going to make her suffer for this...

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me forcefully back.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, tears flooding out of my eyes.

Lupin pulled me back, grabbing Harry as well and keeping us where we were.

"LET US GO!" Harry bellowed, letting out a loud yell that made me burst into more tears.

"There's nothing you can do..." Lupin's voice was telling Harry. I kicked him and bit his arm, trying desperately to get out of his grasp.

"Talitha there isn't anything you can do!" Lupin snapped, now struggling to keep Harry and I back.

I stomped hard on his foot and broke free. I staggered forward, making my way to the archway. It was almost like the pain in my head had gone away. All I could see was red. I raised my wand, pointing it straight at my aunt Bellatrix.

"Cruc-"

Then I heard both Harry and Lupin yell my name. I felt a stabbing pain in my back. I crumpled to the floor, looking up and seeing Dolohov holding a bloody knife and a heavy book.

He flipped me over and pinned me down, pressing the knife to my neck. I fought wildly, trying to throw him off.

"Who are you kidding?" He hissed gleefully. "You've received two major blows to the head, have a broken ankle, and are now bleeding out."

I winced, full on crying now. Sirius was dead, and I was going to die too.

I had never been afraid to die. Honestly, the pain was so great I wanted to end my suffering. But seeing Dolohov glaring madly at me with a bloody knife to my throat, I became afraid. I was going to feel more pain and then nothing. I wasn't going to get to ever be in an actual relationship with Harry. I became aware of the fact that I actually did not want to die.

Dolohov began to dig his knife into my throat, making me scream loudly, flailing my arms and legs and sobbing, sure that the last thing I would see would be the dark, evil eyes of Dolohov.

And it was the last thing I saw before I blacked out completely.


	39. Chapter 39

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming in.

Was I dead? Was I in some sort of heaven?

"Feeling better, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked me, making me jump slightly.

"I'm alive?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, smiling to me. "Unfortunately you have bee unconscious longer than your friends. Tomorrow term ends."

I groaned and laid back in my bed.

"I suspect you're hungry," she said. "I'll have someone bring you a bite to eat."

"Thank you," I said, touching the back of my head softly, feeling a tender spot.

"Your head is fine, thankfully," she said. "You did suffer some damage but I managed to fix it. Unfortunately those scars on your arm and the two on your throat won't disappear."

I looked down at my arm, wincing when I saw the deep welt like rope burn marks left on my arm from the tentacles. I grabbed the mirror from the little table next to me, looking at my neck in the mirror. Two parallel lines, one longer than the other, stood out just under my chin, by where my jawline began. I could probably cover it with my hair but the fact of the matter was that I was permanently scarred.

There was a knock on the door. Harry came in, carrying a tray of food, closely followed by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Talitha!" Ron said. "How do you feel?"

"Better," I said, sitting up and putting the mirror down, tracing the scars on my arm subconsciously with my fingertips.

"We're matching with those," Ron said, pulling up his sleeve to show tentacle marks like mine on his arm. "Got them on my neck and chest too."

"Dolohov left me these too," I mumbled, touching the lines on my neck.

Hermione pursed her lips, looking down.

"I wanted to die," I said. "When the pain in my head first began with Rookwood slamming the back of my head with a wooden board. Then when Dolohov was actually going to kill me I- I-I didn't want to die anymore."

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling tears welling in them. "My father was going to kill me. Dolohov was going to kill me. Rookwood was going to kill me. I've never been more afraid in my life."

I quickly blinked tears away and rubbed my eyes, sniffling loudly and taking the tray Harry had brought.

I choked on the warm milk as I drank it. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be complaining-"

"Talitha," Ginny said gently, "you got the worst of it all- maybe besides Harry. We all felt pain for a bit then blacked out, but you were conscious for so much torture... I'd complain if I were you."

I forced myself to eat one of the biscuits on the tray, gulping loudly. I didn't feel like eating.

Everyone remained silent. Hermione cleared her throat, pulling out a copy of the Prophet.

"Well they've admitted it," she said quietly. "They're very complimentary about you now, Harry. 'A lone voice of truth... perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered his story.. forced to bear ridicule and slander.' Hmm I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet."

"Daddy sold Harry's interview to them," Luna said. "He got a very good price for it too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a Crumple Horned Snorkack."

I gave a little laugh. "Sweden... that sounds nice..."

I looked up at them from my breakfast, not being able to eat anything more than what I had. "So what's happening in school?"

"Well Flitwick got rid of Fred and George's swamp," Ginny said. "He did it in about three seconds, but he left a tiny patch under the window and he's roped it off-"

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh he just says it was a really good bit of magic," Ginny said with a shrug.

"I think he left it as a monument to Fred and George," Ron said. "They sent all these Chocolate Frogs, Talitha. Must be doing all right out of that joke shop, eh?"

I half smiled, nodding. "So has all the trouble stopped now Dumbledore is back?"

"Yes," Neville said. "Everything's settled right back to normal."

"I s'pose Filch is happy, is he?" I asked.

"Not at all," Ginny said, "he's really miserable actually. Keeps saying Umbridge is the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts..."

They looked behind me, which made me turn and realize at the far end of the room, Umbridge was occupying one of the beds.

"Madam Pomfrey says she's just in shock," Hermione whispered.

"Sulking, more like," Ginny agreed.

"Yeah she shows signs of life if you do this," Ron said, making a clicking noise with his tongue. Umbridge sat up suddenly, looking around fearfully.

"Anything wrong, Professor?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No no," Umbridge mumbled. "No I must have been dreaming."

Hermione and Ginny muffled their laughter in their sweaters.

"Speaking of centaurs," Hermione said, "who's Divination teacher now? Is Firenze staying?"

"He's got to, doesn't he?" I asked. "The other centaurs won't take him back."

"It looks like he and Trelawney are both going to teach," Ginny said.

"Bet Dumbledore wishes he could've got rid of Trelawney for good," Ron said. "Mind you, the whole subject's useless if you ask me, Firenze isn't much better.."

"How can you say that?" Hermione snapped. "After we've just found out that there are real prophecies?"

"That's the part that worries me," I mumbled.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"When I was five a Seer told me I'd die shortly after turning eighteen at the hand of someone I loved," I said softly. "And now that we know those prophecies are real-"

"You're not going to die, Talitha," Hermione said firmly. "We're not going to let you."

"It's a prophecy," I said. "It wouldn't be able to be helped."

Ron looked down at the floor. "Does it change anything? Knowing you're going to die?"

"Ron!" Ginny snapped.

"Kind of," I said. "I used to think it was a load of shit. I never took it seriously. But knowing it's likely to be true kind of makes me feel anxious. I- I want to know who it's going to be... the one that kills me."

"I swear upon everyone's grave," Ron said, "that I would never kill you."

"Me neither," Hermione said. "Talitha, seriously, don't think about it..."

"How could I not?" I said, my voice cracking. "It's dawned on me I'm facing certain death. I suppose I'd better make my life worthwhile with the limited time I've got left."

Everyone went silent.

"Talitha?" Harry asked quietly. "Let's talk it out. Come on. Ask Madam Pomfrey if you can walk around school."

I pursed my lips.

"She can go!" Madam Pomfrey called. "But be careful Mr Potter, if that girl comes back in a worse condition than when she left you will be serving detentions with me until you graduate!"

Harry nodded, coming over to help me out of bed. I wasn't wearing a gown, surprisingly, but normal clothing.

I wrapped my arm around Harry's shoulders for support, walking slowly out.

"I don't want to die," I whispered as we got out into the hall. "It's two years from now... but I'm scared. I-I just turned sixteen, how am I supposed to feel about this? I'm- oh forget it, it's stupid, I'm being dramatic-"

"You're dead Potter," Draco's voice said menacingly from the top of the staircase as we passed it.

"Funny, you'd think I'd have stopped walking around," Harry said, wrapping his arm more protectively around me.

"You're going to pay," Draco snarled. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my father. And get your hands off my sister."

"I can't stand on my own," I mumbled.

"I'm terrified now, Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically. "I s'pose Lord Voldemort's just a warm up act compared to you three- what's the matter? He's a mate of your dad, isn't he? Not scared of him are you?"

"You think you're such a big man, Potter," Draco sneered, advancing towards us. "You wait, I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison."

"I thought I just had," Harry spat. I let out a small laugh.

"The Dementors have left Azkaban," Draco said dangerously. "Father and the others will be out in no time..."

"Yeah I expect they will," Harry said. "Still, at least now everyone knows what scumbags they are-"

Draco and Harry's hands both flew for their wands, Harry extracting his faster.

"Potter!" Snape's voice said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir," Harry said.

"Put that wand away at once," Snape snarled. "Ten points from Gryff-"

Then Snape looked at the hourglasses. "Ah, I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hourglass to take away. In that case, Potter, we will simply have to-"

"Add some more?" McGonagall's voice said, coming in from around the hallway.

"Professor McGonagall!" Snape said. "Out of St Mungo's I see."

"Yes Professor Snape," McGonagall said. "I'm quite good as new. You two- Crabbe and Goyle-" she handed them a carpetbag. "Take these up to my office for me."

They looked stunned, but lumbered up the staircase anyway.

"Right then," McGonagall said. "Well I think Potter and his friends ought to have fifty points apiece for alerting the world to the return of You Know Who! What do you say, Professor Snape?"

"What?" Snape said. "Oh- well... I suppose.."

"So that's fifty each for Potter, the two Weasleys, Longbottom, and Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "And I'll give fifty five for Miss Malfoy for all the brilliant hexes I hear she used. Oh and fifty for Miss Lovegood I suppose. Now you wanted to take ten from Mr Potter, I think, Professor Snape... so there we are..."

The Gryffindor hourglass was now filled quite a bit, making me grin.

"Well then, Potter, and both Malfoys, I think you ought to be outside on a glorious day like this," McGonagall said brightly.

"Thanks Professor," I said as she led Snape away.

"Talitha," Draco said immediately, pulling me away from Harry. "Are you alright? What happened-?"

"Father was going to kill me," I said. "I was tortured. I know for certain I will die in two years. No I'm not alright, but it.. it's fine."

"No it's not," Draco and Harry said at the same time, which made them scowl at each other.

"I'm going to talk to Harry," I mumbled. "See you later Draco."

I put my arm back around Harry for him to lead me somewhere to sit down.

"Don't you dare do anything to her Potter!" Draco sneered. "Or I will make sure you-"

"Shut up," I groaned, rubbing my head. "Please."

Draco made a face and stalked away.

I sighed loudly, walking down a corridor with Harry to sit in the sunlight by the garden.

"Sirius," I said hoarsely. "He... I don't want to accept it."

"Me neither," Harry said softly. "He was.. well he was like my dad. I- I can't believe he's gone."

I squeezed my eyes tight. "I can't believe my aunt did that... I hate her. Then again most of my family is that fucked up, I'm not even surprised."

"Talitha," Harry said. "You're not going to die. We're not going to let that happen."

"How do you expect to compete with a prophecy?" I asked him slowly. "If I die, I die."

"But Talitha listen to me," Harry said, holding my hand tightly, "you can't let this affect how you live your life. You can't spend the next two years miserable. For now live as though you're not going to die. When you turn eighteen we'll work out a plan... to keep you safe."

"Hmm," I mumbled. "It would be nice to be able to forget that's a prominent detail in my life. Would you mind making me forget it?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean press your wand to my forehead and obliviate me," I said. "Only slightly. Make me forget this ever happened."

"I can't do that and you know it," Harry said. "I can't risk hurting you... oh Merlin I'm so so sorry."

"What for?" I asked.

"For dragging you into this mess!" Harry said. "If you hadn't felt compelled to come you'd be okay..."

"Nothing would've kept me from going," I said. "Absolutely nothing."

Harry leaned his head back against the wall. "I treated you so bad before we left, though. Did it not cross your mind that you'd rather not deal with me?"

"I didn't want to be near you," I said, "because I didn't want to fight again. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to help Sirius. There's nothing wrong with a little argument..."

"I was angry," Harry said. "I shouldn't have argued, you had a very valid point."

"It's natural for you to fight back," I said, shrugging. "You were annoyed with us. I'd have done the same."

"I just wish I'd listened to you," Harry said. "You were right about it being a trap from the start."

"We can't change what happened," I said quietly. "As much as we both would like to. But we can learn from the mistakes."

"And make the future better," Harry said, which I nodded to.

Harry wrapped his arm tighter around me, pulling me closer.

"Talitha," he said slowly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're amazing," he said.

"Thanks," I said, a bit confused.

"Seriously," he mumbled. "Even now after this that happened to you because of me... even now you're not afraid to be by my side. You're still with me, through thick and thin."

"And I will be," I said with a small laugh. "Until the day I die."

"Which won't be until a very long time from now," Harry said immediately, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

On the train ride back, my brother and his friends tried to ambush Harry as he came back from the toilet, but what they didn't know was that I was talking to some DA members in the compartment next to where they'd staged their attack. By the time Ernie, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Terry, and Justin Finch-Fletchley finished with them using curses and hexes I'd taught them, they resembled slugs squeezed into Hogwarts uniforms.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Malfoy's mother's face when he gets off the train," Ernie said, which made me grin.

"Goyle's mum will be really pleased though," Ron said, having come to investigate the commotion. "He's loads better looking now... anyway Harry and Talitha, the food trolley's just stopped if you want anything."

Harry and I thanked the others and followed Ron back to the compartment we'd been in. We purchased loads of cauldron cakes and sat sown to eat them with Hermione, Ginny, and Neville.

Harry, Ron, and I spent most of the time playing wizard's chess and listening to Hermione drop random quotes from the Prophet.

Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe passed by our compartment a bit afterwards. Marietta was wearing a balaclava, which made me smirk internally. Cho shot me a nasty look, but looked fondly at Harry and waved.

"What's going on with you and her then?" Ron inquired to Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said. "I don't like her at all anymore."

"I heard she's dating someone else now," Hermione said.

"You could do better than her, mate," Ron said. "I mean she's quite good looking and all that but you want someone a bit more cheerful."

"Who's she with now, anyway?" I asked.

"Michael Corner," Ginny said.

"Michael?" Ron asked. "But you were going out with him!"

"Not anymore," Ginny said. "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead."

"Well I always thought he was a bit of an idiot," Ron said in delight. "Good for you. Just choose someone better next time."

"Well I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better?" Ginny said.

"Checkmate Ron," I said, grinning as he flipped the chessboard.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

I laughed, setting the pieces up to play against Harry, who had by now thankfully convinced me not to think too much about the fact I would be dying in two years. I suppose I just had to make the best of it, didn't I?

When we got off the train we found the entire Order waiting for us. Tonks was there with my aunt Andromeda and my uncle Ted, who welcomed me with open arms.

"Oh you poor girl!" My aunt said, hugging me to her chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said. "Loads better."

As soon as she let me go, Mrs Weasley pulled me into a hug with Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked the Order members.

"Well," Lupin said, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

Harry grimaced at me, which made me laugh. "I dunno if that's a good idea."

"Oh I think it is," Moody growled. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

He pointed to three Muggles who looked quite out of place.

"Shall we then?" Moody asked.

"Yes," Lupin said. Harry grinned and beckoned me to come with them.

They walked up to the Dursleys, who looked surprised to see them all approaching them.

"Good afternoon," Mr Weasley said. "You might remember me, my name is Arthur Weasley."

Harry's uncle looked at him, not wanting to shake his hand.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," Mr Weasley said.

"Yeah," Moody growled, "about how he's treated when he's at your place."

"I'm not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house," Harry's uncle snapped.

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," Moody said coldly, making me stifle a laugh.

"Anyway that's not the point," Tonks said. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry-"

"And make no mistake we'll hear about it," Lupin said in a pleasant voice.

"Yes," Mr Weasley said, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone-"

"Telephone," Hermione whispered from behind, making me jump.

"Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's being mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," Moody said.

Harry's uncle glared at them all. "Are you threatening me, sir?"

"Yes I am," Moody said.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" Harry's uncle barked.

"Well," Moody said, making his magical eye spin around, which caused Harry's uncle to jump back. "I'd have to say you do, Dursley."

"So Potter, give us a shout if you need us," Moody said. "If we don't hear from you for three days in a row we'll send someone along..."

Moody chuckled, putting his hand on my shoulder. "For example, this one looks harmless but you should've seen her take on Death Eaters with her hexes. Single handedly incapacitated three grown men all herself and got them sent to prison."

I smirked, seeing Harry's aunt stare at me with great fear.

Then the Order members departed, leaving the Dursleys staring at me with more worry than before.

"Well erm," I said, extending my hand, "I'm Talitha Malfoy."

Harry's uncle looked down at my hand, seeing the scars from the tentacles had made strange patterns on my skin. He glanced at me as if afraid to shake my hand, but Harry's cousin (a rather foul looking boy who resembled Crabbe and Goyle) shook my hand, staring at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"Dudley what is the matter with you?" Harry's uncle said sharply.

"I dunno Dad she's really pretty," he mumbled, making me roll my eyes and shrug.

"Yeah well," Harry said, looking at me and grinning, "that's MY girlfriend, Dudley. So.. get your own."


	40. Chapter 40

I tore open the envelope from Hogwarts, not remembering to thank the owl before it left.

"Ooh go on, tell us, tell us!" Tonks said excitedly as my aunt Andromeda handed her a roll.

"Let's see," I said excitedly, unfolding the parchment within. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Results. Talitha Narcissa Malfoy has achieved:

Astronomy O

Ancient Runes O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts E

Herbology O

History of Magic E

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results. Talitha Narcissa Malfoy has achieved:

Arithmancy O+

I've passed everything! Of course I did expect to receive an E on History and Defense... Harry got to cast a Patronus and all... but what does O plus mean?"

"Oh Talitha that's even better than an O!" Tonks said excitedly. "NEWT exams are graded on a larger scale since they're both difficult. There's O plus, O, and O minus- of course they all stand for Oustanding! Then E plus, E, E minus, A plus, A, A minus, then after that it stops doing the plus and minus thing with P."

"That's a very high grade to achieve on a NEWT," my aunt Andromeda said with a smile. "And especially for Arithmancy. You've done very well, Talitha."

"Thank you. How many did you get Tonks?" I asked.

"Ah..." she said, "well an O in everything except History. I got an A in that."

"Lucky!" I said. "You did better than me for the rest of them."

"You are both very brilliant girls," my aunt Andromeda said, pulling us into a hug. "Now Talitha, the Weasleys are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and they've invited you to meet them there."

"Splendid!" I said. Because I needed to talk to Harry.

After he'd told his cousin I was his girlfriend, he'd left without a word. He owled me often but still refused to touch upon the topic. I was planning to ambush him with questions when I saw him. I mean, he couldn't learn Occlumency so who's to say I won't be able to worm it out of him?

I wasn't sure if he'd been serious. Had he asked me right then and there to be his girlfriend indirectly? Had he just been saying that to make Dudley back off? Had he perhaps made a mistake and meant to say friend? Or was that hinting that he was going to ask me?

I didn't know and it was KILLING me.

I feel like the Department of Mysteries changed me. I used to hate ending up wirh scars, I thought it was just gojng to be a constant reminder of my suffering.

But now I look at my neck, my arm, and my hand and I feel a surge of pride. And I know that those marks are there because I was brave. I was brave enough to try and get the brain off Ron. Brave enough to try and fight Death Eaters. Brave enough to talk back to Umbridge.

And now whenever anyone looked at me and saw those scars, they'd be afraid like Harry's aunt and uncle. Afraid because they'd know I'd mean business.

I felt as though I was more proud of what I'd done. The fight I'd put up. I had thrown myself in the face of danger and narrowly survived, and now knew that more than anything I wanted this war to be over. The hurt I felt emotionally and physically that day drove my determination to destroy Voldemort once and for all.

The next morning my aunt Andromeda and Tonks took me to Diagon Alley, where we waited inside the Leaky Cauldron for the Weasleys and Harry to arrive.

"So what's going on between you and Harry anyway?" Tonks asked as we waited.

"I dunno to be honest," I said. "We both fancy each other though. What confuses me is the whole 'girlfriend' thing I told you about. I don't know what he meant by that."

"Make sure you ask him about it when Ron and Hermione aren't around," Tonks said. "And be as intimidating as you were when you told me about that row you had... managed to convince him to listen to you out of pure anger."

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

The door opened and in came all the Weasleys came in, followed by Hagrid.

"Talitha!" Hermione and Ginny said excitedly, running to me and hugging me.

"How are you dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, also pulling me into a hug.

"Good," I said. "How about all of you?"

"Good too," she said, pursing her lips.

"She's annoyed with Phlegm, as are the rest of us," Ginny said.

"Don't call her that, Ginny," Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Who are we talking about?" I asked.

"Your Beauxbatons friend," Ginny said.

"What's she got to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well you know how she wanted to improve her English while working at Gringotts?" Ron said. "Well she and Bill are getting married."

"You're kidding!" I said. "That's wonderful but... hell she can be annoying."

"You're telling me!" Ginny said. "Harry and Ron are staring at her all day..."

I looked at Harry who shook his head vigorously. I sighed and shook his hand.

"What the bloody hell happened to you guys being best friends?" Hermione asked. "You two don't do handshakes."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. Perhaps I should confront him-

"Well we're not necessarily best friends anymore," Harry said grimly, which made my heart skip a beat.

"Did you two get into another row?" Ginny asked, exasperated.

"No," Harry said with a smirk. "No... Talitha's just my girlfriend now."

I swear I have never seen mouths drop faster than they did there.

"So-" I said, gasping, "you were SERIOUS that day? But-"

"I was serious," Harry said. "But if you're not sure..."

"No no," I said quickly, aware that everyone was staring at us in absolute silence.

"Oh my God!" Hermione squealed. "Oh... I always wanted you two to get together!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Dunno," I said. "Neither of us were ready when it started-"

"What?" Ginny asked. "You sly girl, Talitha! Since when have you been sneaking around with Harry?"

"Last Christmas," Harry said. "Er- we weren't officially together though."

"This is wonderful!" Hermione said, giggling like I'd never seen her giggle before. "Oh... I'm so angry you didn't tell us but I'm so happy for you!"

"Congrats you two," the twins said in unison.

"I knew before all of you," Fred said with a grin.

"And I knew second," George said.

"You told them and you didn't tell us!" Ron said.

"Well I walked in on them kissing it wasn't like they told me," Fred said, which made everyone burst out laughing.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Mr Weasley asked, beaming down at us.

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first," Mrs Weasley said. "Hermione wants new dress robes and Ron's showing too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too Harry, you've grown so much...."

"Molly it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkins," Mr Weasley said. "Why don't those four go with Hagrid and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books?"

"I don't know," Mrs Weasley said, pursing her lips. "Hagrid do you think...?"

"Don't fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," Hagrid said.

We went with Hagrid to Madam Malkin's. He waited outside while we went in. The first two people I saw made me frown.

"...not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."

"Now dear!" Madame Malkin said, tsking to Draco, "your mother is quite right. None of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child..."

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you?" Draco snapped. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed we were there.

"If you're wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," Draco sneered.

"Shut the bloody hell up," I snapped.

"Talitha and Draco!" My mother said, which seemed to trigger us all to whip our wands out.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madame Malkin said. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either."

"Yeah like you'd dare do magic out of school," Draco said.

"I would dare," I spat.

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin said briskly.

"Put those away," my mother said to us. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Oh he'll be fine," I hissed.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady," my mother snapped. "I am still your mother-"

"What?" I taunted. "Going to try and kill me like Father did?"

"You're being ridiculous!" Mother said. "Now I mean it, put those away-"

"What?" Harry said. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

"Really!" Madam Malkin squeaked. "You shouldn't accuse- dangerous thing to say! Wands away, please!"

Everyone lowered their wand but Harry and I. My mother chuckled.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter," Mother said coldly. "But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

"He isn't here now," Harry said in a mock voice. "So why not have a go?"

"I wouldn't duel a child," my mother said with a huff. "Or hurt one."

"Really?" I said, laughing bitterly. "Because you're a lot like Father. He was going to kill me. Come on, Mother, have a go at us- at me. I'll land you in Azkaban with Father. Maybe they can find you two a double cell..."

My mother turned to Draco and looked at him, then back at me. "You ungrateful, wretched girl!"

"Like mother like daughter," I said scathingly.

Madam Malkin pursed her lips. "I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just..."

"Ouch!" Draco yelled. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore."

"You're right Draco," my mother snarled, gazing at Hermione then at me. "Now I know the kind of scum that shops here.. we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

They began to barge out of the store angrily, but before they left Draco grabbed my arm forcefully and began to drag me outside.

"Get your hands off her!" Harry spat, coming in between Draco and I. Draco looked at my mother, whose eyes narrowed.

"I can talk to my sister when I want to, Potter," Draco snapped.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I asked coldly.

"You must meet me at Borgin and Burkes in an hour," he said in a low voice so only I could hear. "Come alone."

"What?" I said. "No-"

"Do what he says, Talitha," my mother said dangerously. "Or I will make sure your boyfriend never sees you again."

The memory of my father saying a similar thing made me angry. I snatched my arm away from Draco.

"And that's exactly what I mean about you and Father being alike, Mother," I said.

I turned and went back into Madam Malkin's with Harry, who wrapped a protective arm around me.

After getting our robes, we went to Fred and George's shop- which was booming with business.

"Why are you worrying about You Know Who?" I read off the sign at front. "You should be worrying about U-No-Poo, the constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!"

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" Hermione whispered. Harry and I let out hearty laughs.

"No they won't!" Ron said. "This is brilliant!"

The shop was full of Skiving Snackboxes left and right. There were other products too, like Spell Check, Self Inking, and Smart Answer quills- along with a hangman set with real gallows.

"Patented Daydream Charms," Hermione read off one label. "One simple incantation and you will enter a top quality, highly realistic, thirty minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable. Side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling. Not for sale to under sixteens. This is really extraordinary magic!"

"For that Hermione, you can have one for free!" Fred said enthusiastically from behind. "Ah, Harry, Talitha, how is our lovely couple?"

"Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes as Harry smirked and put his arm around my waist.

"Come for a tour, two you!" George said, urging us to the back of the store. "You wouldn't believe how many people who work at the Ministry can't do a Shield Charm. Now... look at these. We thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!"

"Look at this, Instant Darkness Power imported from Peru," Fred said. "Handy if you want to make a quick escape."

A blonde witch popped her head into the room. "There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley."

It was a bit strange to hear the twins being called that, honestly.

"Right you are, Verity, I'm coming," George said. "Harry and Talitha, you help yourselves to anything you want all right? No charge."

"What? We can't do that!" I said.

"You gave us our start up loan, we haven't forgotten," Fred said. "Take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it if they ask."

Then the twins both disappeared.

"Look there," Ron said after we'd looked around the store some more.

I turned and saw Draco by himself, hurrying down to Knockturn Alley.

"Should I go to meet him?" I asked.

"Yes," Harry and Ron said immediately.

"You shouldn't!" Hermione said. "What if he tries to hurt you?"

"Then I'm getting expelled because I'll be hexing him into oblivion," I said calmly, walking out of the store without making sure the others were following me.

I turned slightly and saw them slip under the Invisibility Cloak, which made me grin.

"Draco!" I called when I was closer to him.

He whipped around, like he was paranoid someone was following him.

"Talitha," he mumbled. "You came."

"I didn't want to," I said. "But I'd rather like to know what you're talking about."

Draco looked around uncertainly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a smaller alley. He yanked up his sleeve to reveal a Dark Mark.

"Oh my God," I whispered. Seeing him wince as he rolled his sleeve down.

"Father failed them," he said hoarsely. "It's up to me to redeem the family name..."

"Draco I'm sorry," I said.

"Help me," he said.

"You know I can't do that," I mumbled.

"You have to," he said. He looked at me, his eyes watering. "You have to or they'll kill us both."

"Don't you dare tell me you offered me up to die!" I spat.

"No!" He said. "No, no, they CHOSE you. They need us both."

"I'm not on their side, in case they didn't know," I said.

"Talitha they will murder us," he whispered. "You have to help."

"I haven't got to do anything-"

"But you will."

I whipped around to see Dolohov pointing his wand at me. I backed up against the wall, making him snicker.

"I'm not finished with you," he said. "Now, we're all going to go to Borgin and Burkes, and I don't want to hear a peep out of you. You try and fight back and I will kill you and your brother. And I will leave your body on your boyfriend's doorstep."

I breathed in deeply, taking my hand out of my pocket.

"No no no," Dolohov growled. "Give me your wand. And no tricks now...."

I sighed unsteadily and handed him my wand. He pressed his wand to my chest and nodded down the end of the alley, which would lead us straight to Borgin and Burkes. The last time I'd been here was when I'd first met Harry, four years ago.

Dolohov roughly urged me into the shop, and Borgin looked up from the counter.

"Miss Malfoy!" He said with a grim laugh. "You've grown a lot. Not that curious little girl from four years ago, eh?"

I stayed silent, glaring at everyone in the shop.

Draco looked at Borgin and nodded. "I've got a Vanishing Cabinet that needs fixing. Do you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," Borgin said, sounding uncertain. "I'll need to see it though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," Draco said. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

"Well without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible," Borgin said. "I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" Draco sneered. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

He flashed his Dark Mark at him, which made Borgin look afraid.

"Tell anyone and there will be retribution," Draco spat. "Fenrir Greyback is a family friend.. he'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for-" Borgin began.

"I'll decide that," Draco said. "Well I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

He pointed at a necklace sitting by the counter.

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?" Borgin asked.

"No of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man!" Draco said. "How would I look carrying that down the street?"

"Your sister would not look strange with a necklace," Borgin said.

"Just don't sell it!" Draco snarled. "She will especially not be taking it! Not a word to anyone, Borgin, not even my mother, understood?"

"Yes yes," Borgin said, seeming uncertain.

Draco and Dolohov led me out, Dolohov's wand now being dug into my back where he'd stabbed me. He was doing it on purpose too.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the bloody hell that was about?" I snapped.

"Your father failed the Dark Lord, idiot girl!" Dolohov snarled. "You and your brother are going to redeem the Malfoy name before your family gets cast out of the good graces of the Dark Lord and into your graves!"

"I'm not on the same side as you!" I hissed. "I don't need to be helping my father after what he's done-"

"No," Dolohov said, "you're weren't on the same side. But you are now."

"Never," I spat. "You can't-"

He shoved me into another alley and against the wall, pressing his wand to my throat.

"The Dark Lord wants you, and you will come with us," Dolohov said in a menacing voice. "You're very useful to us."

"Useful?" I cried. "I would never help you!"

Dolohov let out a cruel laugh. "You know more hexes than most Death Eaters combined. You are close with the Potter boy. The Dark Lord needs you to join our ranks and be an asset to our victory."

"You'll have to kill me first," I snarled.

"No," Dolohov said. "Oh no no no. First we'll kill your friends. The Mudblood and those Weasley brats. Then we will kill your mother and brother. Then we will murder your boyfriend. And then we will kill you."

I breathed heavily, glaring angrily at Dolohov.

"So you will do what your brother says," Dolohov growled. "And you will make an Unbreakable Vow now to never speak of what we have told you today. Perhaps if you prove your loyalty the Dark Lord will spare you, your family, and maybe even your little boyfriend...."

"As if!" I snapped. "Voldemort wouldn't-"

Dolohov slapped me across the cheek, making me bite my own tongue and spit out blood.

"Don't you dare use his name you filthy blood traitor!" Dolohov said, seething with rage. "You will help us and that is final. Because if you don't... well I would love to be the one who kills Harry Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That MIGHT have been slightly confusing, so I will explain.   
> Basically Voldemort found out that Talitha and Harry were dating from Lucius Malfoy. He decided he'd play on her weakness for him to get her to help Draco on his task since he knew Draco wasn't smart enough to do it himself.   
> Talitha is forced to make an Unbreakable Vow with Draco to never speak of what was discussed in Knockturn Alley. When they return to school, she will have to do whatever Draco instructs her to do, according to what he needs help with, without informing her of what they are doing.   
> Voldemort has promised to let her family, friends, and Harry live if she fulfills the task, which is going to cause a lot of agony on her part because she will be unable to tell anyone what's being done and be forced into something she doesn't want to do to save the lives of the people she loves. In this way, Voldemort is trying to condition her with a Death Eater mentality because he wants her to join his ranks since she's a powerful soldier to have on his side.


	41. Chapter 41

"So you mean to tell me," I said, my voice cracking. "You didn't see or hear ANYTHING of what happened outside Borgin and Burkes?"

"No," Hermione whispered. "We couldn't.. there was some sort of Imperturbable Charm we couldn't have broken unless we could use magic. When you stepped into Borgin and Burkes we could suddenly see you again."

"Well," I said hoarsely, "we're screwed. They forced me to make an Unbreakable Vow. I can't tell you anything that was said."

"All we know is what Draco said in Borgin and Burke's," Harry said. "That wasn't much- we listened through the Extendable Ears. We just know they're forcing you into something."

I nodded.

Harry pursed his lips. "Did... did Dolohov hurt you?"

"Just a small cut on my arm from not wanting to do the Unbreakable Vow," I said. "Nothing too serious."

"Maybe the injury isn't serious but this whole ordeal is," Harry said. "We know very little and there isn't more you can tell us, but I bet he wants revenge."

"What?" I asked. "For what?"

"Your father is in Azkaban," Harry said. "Remember how angry he was the last day of term? He's up to something major."

I bit my lip, knowing he was on the right track, but I couldn't tell him anything.

Harry then suddenly seemed to come to a realization.

"Is your scar hurting again?" Ron asked, seeing a rather pained expression on Harry's face.

"He's a Death Eater," Harry mumbled. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater. Right Talitha? Stay quiet for yes, say no for no."

I hesitated. If I told him the truth the Order would kill Draco and then they'd all be murdered by Dolohov or worse.

"No," I said.

"No?" Harry asked. "You're SURE?"

"Yes," I said. "H-He hasn't been branded."

"He has to have been!" Harry said, a little angrier now.

"He's sixteen, Harry!" Ron said. "You think You Know Who would let Malfoy join?"

"It's unlikely," Hermione said in a small voice. "What even makes you think-?"

"Madam Malkin's," Harry said flatly. "She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark."

"Draco's got a really bad burn there from when we were seven," I said quickly.

"See?" Hermione said, motioning to me. "He probably just wanted to get out of there too."

"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see!" Harry said, sounding irritated. "Something that scared Borgin. I won't ask you to confirm it Talitha but I bet it was the Mark."

"I'm still not sure, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah I still don't reckon You Know Who would let Malfoy join," Ron agreed.

Harry scowled and stormed out, so I followed him.

"Harry you're being unreasonable," I said. "He hasn't been branded..."

"We don't know that," Harry said. "Maybe he didn't even show you but I know he has."

I sighed loudly. We were halfway to the kitchen when we bumped into Ginny.

"I wouldn't go in there just now," Ginny said. "There's a lot of Phlegm around."

"I'll be careful not to slip in it," I said with a smirk. "But I haven't said hi to her yet..."

"Suit yourself," Ginny said with a shrug.

Ginny's dislike for Fleur was nothing compared to the very imminent dislike Mrs Weasley had for her. When we walked in, Fleur was talking very excitedly about her wedding plans, and I could tell Mrs Weasley wanted nothing more than for her to shut up.

".... Bill and I 'ave almost decided on only two bridesmaids, Ginny and Gabrielle will look very sweet togezzer. I am theenking of dressing zem in pale gold, pink would of course be 'orrible with Ginny's 'air!"

"Harry, Talitha!" Mrs Weasley said, putting on a face that was begging us to get her out of her situation. "Good, I wanted to explain the security arrangements for the journey to Hogwarts tomorrow. We've got Ministry cars again and there will be Aurors waiting at the station."

"Is Tonks going to be there?" I asked eagerly.

"No I don't think so, Arthur said she'd been stationed elsewhere," Mrs Weasley said, making me frown.

"She 'as let 'erself go, zat Tonks," Fleur said, examining her face on the back of a teaspoon. "A big mistake if you ask."

"Be quiet," I snapped, making her glare at me. "That's my cousin you're talking about."

Fleur gritted her teeth then just looked away. Mrs Weasley looked pleased.

"You'd better get on, you two," she said. "I want the trunks ready tonight, if possible, so we don't have the usual last minute scramble."

Luckily we did get it done, which made the journey to Kings Cross much easier. Fleur was going to kiss Harry goodbye, but he kindly shook her hand then walked over to put his arm around me. Ron moved forward immediately, ready to take the kiss instead, but Ginny tripped him and he fell into the dirt, cursing.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier," Mrs Weasley said when we arrived. "Harry had better go first with..."

She nodded to one of the Aurors waiting for us there. The Auror seized Harry's upper arm, attempting to drag him through the barrier like he was some sort of criminal.

"I can walk, thanks," Harry said irritably, making me grin as the Auror continued to haul him into the wall.

"Next you, Talitha, with..." Mrs Weasley said, motioning to another Auror. He grabbed my arm in a similar manner to Harry's, right where the brain tentacle burns were, which made me wince and forcefully remove it from his grasp.

"Hey!" He snarled.

"You don't get to touch me," I said, trotting into the wall without glancing at the Auror again.

Harry was waiting for me there. When he saw me walk in he looked at the Auror with confusion.

"How come you didn't get hauled in?" He demanded.

"Snatched my arm from his grasp," I said. "He grabbed me where all the scars were. That's still sensitive."

Harry glared daggers at the Auror, which made me laugh.

The Weasleys joined us right after. Ron and Hermione went straight in for Prefect duty, but Harry seemed eager to speak to someone.

"Can I listen in?" I asked, making Harry jumped.

"What?" He asked.

"You're going to have a word with someone," I said. "Can I listen in?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said. "Of course."

He walked up to Mr Weasley. "Mr Weasley! Can we have a quick word?"

"Yes of course," Mr Weasley said as Harry beckoned us all away from the rest.

"When we were in Diagon Alley," Harry began once we were out of earshot.

"Am I about to discover where you, Ron, Talitha, and Hermione disappeared to while you were supposed to be in the back room of Fred and George's shop?" Mr Weasley asked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Harry, please," Mr Weasley said with a small chuckle. "You're talking to the man who raised Fred and George."

"Right," Harry said. "Well we followed Draco Malfoy. We used my Invisibility Cloak."

"And is there any particular reason for that?" Mr Weasley inquired. "Or was it a mere whim?"

"Draco asked me to meet him at Borgin and Burkes," I said immediately. "And- and I went and they were coming to keep me safe. But they couldn't see or hear what happened outside the shop because of an Imperturbable Charm."

"Anyway," Harry said, "Talitha had to make an Unbreakable Vow so she can't tell us exactly what happened but inside Borgin and Burkes Malfoy started bullying Borgin to help him fix something. He said he wanted Borgin to keep something else for him too. He made it sound like it was the same thing that needed fixing. Like they were a pair. And..."

Harry looked at me then at Mr Weasley. "We saw Malfoy jump about a mile when Madam Malkin tried to touch his left arm. I think he's been branded with the Dark Mark. I think he's replaced his father as a Death Eater. Talitha says he hasn't been branded but I don't think-"

"And she's probably right," Mr Weasley said. "Harry, I doubt whether You Know Who would allow a sixteen year old..."

"Does anyone really know what he would or wouldn't do?" Harry asked. "Mr Weasley, I'm sorry, but isn't it worth investigating? If Malfoy wants something fixing, and he needs to threaten Borgin to get it done, it's probably something Dark or dangerous isn't it?"

"I doubt it to be honest, Harry," Mr Weasley said. "You see, when Lucius Malfoy was arrested we raided their house. We took away everything that might have been dangerous."

"I think you missed something," Harry said. "How about Talitha makes a list of Dark objects in that house-"

"I don't know what's a Dark object in there," I said. "My father hid everything well."

"She's right Harry," Mr Weasley said. "Everything Dark or possibly Dark we found was in the cellar, and that had about thirty locks on it."

"Never been down there," I confirmed.

The train whistle blew.

"Harry, Talitha, quickly!" Mrs Weasley cried.

We ran to her, and she gave us a quick hug. "Now dear, you're both coming to us for Christmas, we'll see you quite soon. Make sure your look after yourself, be safe, and be GOOD! Especially now that you two... well..."

"We will be," I said, hugging her again. "I promise."

Harry and I jumped onto the train right after, just as it began to move.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?" I asked Ginny when we found her upon entering.

"I said I'd meet Dean," she said happily. "See you later."

"She's all grown up," I said, beaming.

"Hey look there are Neville and Luna," Harry said, leading me by the hand to their compartment.

"Hi Harry! Hi Talitha!" Neville said brightly.

"Hello!" Luna said.

"Luna!" I said, hugging her. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you," she said.

"How was Sweden?" I asked.

"No luck finding the Crumple Horned Snorkack," she said, shrugging. "But Daddy and I did find another fascinating creature... I forgot what it's called."

"Awesome," Harry said, smirking as he put my trunk on the rack.

"Thanks," I said.

"Are you two together yet?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Harry and I said at the same time.

"Oh, congratulations!" Neville said. "Are you going to tell everyone?"

"Erm," I said, looking at Harry, "are we?"

"I want to wait at least until after Quidditch tryouts," Harry said. "We don't need people saying you only made it because you're my girlfriend."

"Good plan, Mr Quidditch Captain," I said.

"Why does everyone keep staring at us as they pass?" Luna asked, making me notice all the stares we were receiving.

"Well the door is open," I said.

"But they're even staring at US," Neville said, indicating to himself and Luna.

"You were both at the Ministry with me," Harry said. "Our little adventure was all over the Daily Prophet, you must've seen it."

"Yes I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity," Neville said. "But she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She bought me a new wand, look!"

He pulled it out, clearly very proud of it.

"Cherry and unicorn hair," he said. "We think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold... he vanished the next day. Oy come back here Trevor!"

Neville dived down to seize his frog.

"Are we still doing DA meetings this year?" Luna asked.

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is it?" Harry asked.

"I liked the DA!" Neville said. "I learned loads with you two!"

"I enjoyed the meetings too!" Luna said. "It was like having friends."

Harry, Neville, and I all stared at Luna, who just looked down at her Quibbler.

"We are your friends," I said.

There was a giggling sound outside the now closed compartment door.

"You ask him!"

"No you!"

"I'll do it!"

A dark haired girl opened the compartment slightly, poking her head in.

"Hi Harry," she said boldly. "I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane. Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them..."

She looked rather oddly at Luna, with her multicolored Spectrespecs, and Neville- whose bottom was sticking up in the air as he tried to grab Trevor.

"They're my friends," Harry said coldly.

"Oh," Romilda said, making a face.

"Aren't you a fourth year?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Then why don't you learn to tie your shoelaces and brush your teeth properly before coming to insult us?" I asked, making Neville look up, clearly overjoyed.

Romilda's jaw tightened. "You think you're so great, but all you are is the daughter of a Death Eater-"

"Didn't your mother use to be a prostitute?" I asked, making her turn red since it was true (my father hated the Vane family because the father was a Muggle who'd married a witch who spent many years as a prostitute).

Romilda growled and closed the door hard, making Harry burst out laughing.

"That was rude of me," I said, breathing deeply. "But she started it."

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us, Harry," Luna said honestly.

"You are cool," Harry said. "None of them fought with me at the Ministry."

"That's a very nice thing to say," Luna said, smiling and adjusting her Spectrespecs.

"We didn't face him though," Neville said. "You did. You should hear my gran talk about you. That Harry Potter's got more backbone than the whole Ministry of Magic put together! She'd give anything to have you as a grandson..."

I laughed uncomfortably with Harry. Neither of us knew what to say to this.

Hermione and Ron came back after a bit, announcing that my brother was not doing prefect duty.

"He just say in his compartment with the other Slytherins," Ron said. "Saw him as we came back."

"What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked, very interested.

"The usual," Ron said, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. "Why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

"He's on probation," I said, remembering Draco had in fact already informed me of this at Diagon Alley. "Didn't pass three core classes at the end of the last term."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Is that required?"

"Yep," I said. "Since fifth year is OWL year they expect the prefects to maintain good academic performance. You have to pass all six with at least an Acceptable to keep a Prefect title. Then in sixth year you must pass all the cores you end up taking."

"Huh," Hermione said. "Well I suppose that IS good, keeps only the hard workers in the job..."

"Ha!" Ron said gleefully. "Malfoy got kicked out!"

There was a knock on the compartment door before it slid open, revealing a little third year girl.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Talitha Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter," she said timidly, handing us each a scroll.

"Thanks," I said, which made her nod and scurry away.

"What is it?" Ron demanded.

"An invitation," Harry said.

"From a H.E.F. Slughorn," I said. "Lunch in compartment C."

"What does he want me for?" Neville asked.

"No idea," Harry said.

As we made our way to compartment C, we passed Marietta and Cho. Cho shot me a nasty glare as I looked at Marietta, who was wearing a very thick layer of makeup that didn't succeed in hiding the faint outline of the word "SNEAK" on her face.

"Is that ever going to come off?" Harry asked.

"Only if I want it to," I said. "I'm still the only one who knows the counter-hex."

"You're brilliant," he said, clasping my hand tightly in his.

We walked into compartment C, where we found an old man that seemed oddly familiar.

"Harry, m'boy!" This Slughorn man said happily. "Good to see you, good to see you... and you must be Mr Longbottom! And ohoho, Miss Malfoy!"

"Hello," I said.

We sat down next to Ginny, who seemed very pleased to find herself within the compartment.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked. "Blaise Zabini is in your year of course.... is Miss Malfoy the only one who knows him here?"

No one else had seemed to really know who Blaise was. He was quiet, but sinister. Didn't really get around much.

"How do you know him, Miss Malfoy?" Slughorn asked, excited for what he probably thought might be some sort of gossip.

"He's my brother's best mate," I said.

"Lovely," Slughorn said. "This is Cormac McLaggen..."

I looked at a wiry haired guy, probably seventh year, who seemed like someone most girls would find attractive. I didn't think he was cute in the slightest... he looked cocky to me.

"And this is Marcus Belby-"

The thin boy next to Blaise gave a nervous smile.

"This charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn said, motioning to Ginny.

"Talitha's basically my sister," Ginny said to Slughorn, making him grin.

"Well now this is most pleasant!" Slughorn said. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take napkins... I've packed by own lunch; the trolley, as I remember, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up for such things... Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby began to help himself to the pheasant quite happily.

"I was just telling Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn said. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Marcus began to choke on the pheasant, turning purple.

"What an idiot," I mumbled to Harry as Slughorn kept Marcus from dying.

"Not much of him no," Marcus said, gasping for air.

"Well of course I daresay he's busy," Slughorn said. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose," Marcus said, "but er- he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really now much about..."

"Now you, Cormac," Slughorn said, apparently now uninterested in Marcus. "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh yeah that was fun, that was," Cormac said. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour, this was before he became Minister, obviously-"

"You know Bertie and Rufus too?" Slughorn asked, beaming and offering Cormac some pie that had for some reason been offered to everyone but Belby. "So tell me..."

"This is dumb," I said to Harry. "Everyone here seems to connected to someone famous or influential."

"What's Zabini doing here?" Harry asked.

"His mum's filthy rich and stunningly pretty," I said. "Married and divorced seven times and mysteriously inherited the gold of all her husbands."

"Huh," Harry said, looking at me almost like he was afraid.

"I'm not going to murder you for your gold," I said.

"Gee I sure hope you don't," Harry said, making me roll my eyes and laugh.

"Miss Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" I said, about to take a bite into a roll.

"You know, I taught your grandfather Abraxas," Slughorn said. "Brilliant he was! The best in Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, which I hear you are as well. You seem to have inherited many of his traits, including his eyes. Very few Malfoys I've known keep their blue eyes their whole lives. Most turn grey after they reach their teenage years..."

I looked uncomfortably at everyone in the compartment.

"Yes, yes," Slughorn said. "You are a lot like your grandfather.... ah he was such a good boy, so smart, so kind. He was very close friends with a girl in his year- Cassandra Davies, another very intelligent girl. I always thought they might end up together but ahh..."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Another boy had his eyes set on her," Slughorn said, pursing his lips. "Brought her to ruin... but that's another story. Your grandfather did marry a very beautiful woman though, I hear that European girl was from a very fine line of witches and wizards...he wanted to be an Auror you know, took all the right classes for it too but something discouraged him and he ended up working as secretary for the Minister for Magic... drastic shift it was..."

Slughorn shook his head. "Well, now... Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer! The Chosen One, they're calling you now?"

Harry stayed silent, looking down. Everyone in the compartment was staring at him.

"Of course," Slughorn said, eyeing Harry in a way that made even I feel slightly uncomfortable. "There have been rumors for years... I remember when... well... after that terrible night... Lily- James- and you survived- and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at me.

"It would ease the tension if you said his kissing skills are out of the ordinary," she mouthed.

"No!" I mouthed back. "This is the worst possible moment..."

"Yes, Harry," Slughorn said. "Powers beyond belief, they say-"

Blaise coughed slightly, making a nasty face.

"Jealous, Zabini?" I asked. "I'd understand if you were... your only talent is posing and glaring at people..."

"Oh dear!" Slughorn said, amused. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I hear Talitha has also inherited her grandfather Cygnus' superb hexing abilities... perhaps she and Miss Weasley- whom I witnessed performing a marvelous Bat Bogey Hex- might team up if you cross them!"

Blaise just looked angry and stared at the table.

"Anyway," Slughorn said. "Such rumors this summer. Of course one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes- but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was quite a disturbance at the Ministry and that you were in the thick of it all."

"Well Ginny, Talitha, and Neville were there and they helped too-" Harry said.

"So modest!" Slughorn said. "Now... good gracious it's getting dark already! I didn't notice they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. Well of you go!"

We walked out and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am never attending one of those Slug Club meetings again," I said, exasperated.

"Is that what it's called?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," I said. "Slughorn looked familiar.. he's in a picture with my father and several other students with a banner that says 'Slug Club' in the background. My father always boasted that only the most elite students made it in... it's where he met my mother... personally I think it's a load of bull made up by Slughorn to meet famous and influential people through students..."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Harry mumbled. "Listen... I'll see you three later..."

"Where are you going?" I inquired, seeing him pulling out the Invisibility Cloak.

"Later!" Harry said, draping it over him.

I scowled and rolled my eyes. "Come on Neville, let's go back..."

You know what I think? That Harry went to follow Blaise. He's still so obsessed with the fact Draco "might" be up to something that he probably thinks he can just snoop around. Bloody idiot. If he gets hurt I know it's going to be me saving his skin. I'm already putting my life on the line for him..... I still like him loads, though, and really don't regret offering my life up for him even if it means I'm going to suffer. He'd have done the same for me.

When Harry didn't return by the time the train stopped, I took matters into my own hands. I lingered behind until Hermione and Ron had left for Prefect duties then ran across the whole train looking for the Slytherin compartment.

I found one compartment with the blinds down, and pushed it open. I saw nothing, so I bent down to feel for anything.

I felt a body. I pulled the Invisibility Cloak up and shrieked, seeing Harry paralyzed on the floor with his face covered in blood.

"Rennervate! Episkey!"

There was a crack, then a muffled yell, as Harry got up.

"I knew it!" I snapped. "Harry, Draco hates people who snoop around, next time he'll do worse..."

"I didn't even find out anything useful," Harry said with a scowl. "I wish there was someway to break an Unbreakable Vow."

That only got me thinking. What if there was?

(A/N: The Cassandra Davies that Slughorn mentions is my OC from my Tom Riddle story If Only. In that story she and Abraxas were very close friends.)


	42. Chapter 42

Harry and I did make it to the feast a little late, but the only thing we missed was the Sorting, which was lucky for us. Looking around the Great Hall, I didn't see my brother or Snape.

"Has Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Hermione said. "He usually always saves his proper speech for after the feast doesn't he? It can't be long now."

"So what did Slughorn want?" Ron asked.

"To know what really happened at the Ministry," Harry said.

"Him and everyone else," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Everyone wants to know if you really are the Chosen One-" Ron began.

"There has been much talk on that very subject amongst the ghosts," Nearly Headless Nick said, making me jump and spill my pumpkin juice. "I am considered something of a Potter authority, it is widely known that we are friendly. I have assured the spirit community that I will not pester you for information, however, 'Harry Potter knows that he can confide in me with complete confidence' I told them. 'I would rather die than betray his trust.'"

"That's not saying much, seeing as you're already dead," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione, Ginny, and I all snapped.

"Once again, you show all the sensitivity of a blunt axe," Nick said coldly. He then drifted away as Dumbledore got to his feet.

"That was uncalled for," I said. "How would you like to be dead and have people say things like that to you?"

"Well I'm not dead," Ron said.

"Emotional range of a teaspoon," Hermione grumbled under her breath, making me laugh.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore said, opening his arms as if he planned to hug us all.

"What's wrong with his hand?" I asked, seeing Dumbledore's right hand was blackened and dead looking.

"Nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said, as if he'd read our minds. "Now... to our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..."

"As long as there's no torture involved, I'm good," I mumbled, making Harry grimace and nod.

"His hand really does look awful," Hermione whispered.

"It was like that when I saw him over the summer," Harry said. "I thought he'd have cured it by now, though... or Madam Pomfrey would've done..."

"That looks entirely dead," I said. "Some injuries you can't cure though... old curses... if it's poison, maybe there isn't an antidote..."

"...and Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch team should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise."

"Oh that's right," I said, "Lee's graduated..."

"I'm going to miss him," Harry said.

"Me too," I said. "You know who should be Quidditch commentator though? Gianne Takayama. She's very into Quidditch and describes everything like it's a life or death situation..."

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn " Slughorn stood up and smiled. "He is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Harry said loudly, making everyone's heads snap in his direction.

"Harry, you said Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against thee Dark Arts," Hermione said.

"I thought he was!" Harry said. Then, he gritting his teeth, he added "at least Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The job's jinxed. No one lasted more than a year," Harry said scathingly. "Quirrel died doing it... personally I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death..."

I clapped my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter as Hermione gazed at Harry in horror.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," Ron said. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long term. Moody didn't."

"Well that wasn't the real Moody," I reminded him. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining strength."

I expected murmurs to break out, but instead the hall went dead silent.

I looked around. Fearful faces glanced up at Dumbledore. Draco looked down, continuing to levitate his fork in midair.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's Magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer. We are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or staff member. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose on you, however irksome you might find them- in particular the rule that you are not to be out after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a staff member immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety... but now your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

"Okay now we need to talk," Harry said as we got up, urging us closer and telling us what he heard when he hid in my brother's compartment.

"He was just showing off for Parkinson," I said. "Why would You Know Who trust him with a mission?"

"How d'you Know Voldemort doesn't need someone at Hogwarts?" Harry said. "It wouldn't be the first-"

"I wish ye'd stop sayin' tha' name, Harry," Hagrid said glumly from behind us.

"Hagrid!" I said, hugging him.

"Hello Talitha," Hagrid said. "I was with Grawp just now... he's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it. Nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "And a chat, you said?"

"Yeah, yeh'll be amazed," Hagrid said. "I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant."

Ron made a sound that sounded like a snort disguised as a cough.

"Anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow! Firs' lesson straight after lunch! Come early an' yeh can say hello ter Buck- I mean Witherwings!"

"See you Hagrid!" I called as he walked away.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"I'm not taking Care anymore," Harry said.

"Me neither," Ron said. "Is Hermione?"

"No," Harry said. They both turned to me.

"Of course I'm still taking Care of Magical Creatures," I said. "It's Hagrid- and creatures!"

Harry and Ron exchanged guilty looks.

"I love being a sixth year!" Ron said. "We get free time this year. Whole periods where we can just sit up here and relax."

"Relaxation won't be an option," I said.

"We'll be needing time to study," Hermione said.

"Yeah but not today," Ron said. "Today's going to be a real loss, I reckon."

"Hold it!" Hermione said, confronting a passing fourth year. "Fanged Frisbees are banned, hand it over."

The fourth year scowled and gave her the Frisbee. Once he'd turned to leave, Ron snatched the Frisbee from Hermione.

"Excellent, I've always wanted one of these!" He said.

There was a giggle. I turned and saw Lavender covering her mouth and glancing at Ron, then back at Parvati, who was also smirking.

"Hermione," Harry said, trying to draw the attention back. "Hagrid is expecting all of us today for Care of Magical Creatures. Talitha's the only one still taking the class out of the four of us."

"But he can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!" Hermione cried. "I mean... did any of us show any enthusiasm besides Talitha?"

"That's it though, innit?" Ron asked. "We were the ones who made the most effort in classes because we liked Hagrid. But he thinks we liked the stupid subject."

"Personally," I mumbled, "I don't think anyone else in our year is taking that class as a NEWT. I mean- Hannah Abbott did like it but I know she isn't taking it, she told me so..."

"Sixth years!" McGonagall called, walking down to the table with our schedules. "When I give you your schedules I will make sure you achieved the necessary OWLs before you proceed to your NEWT classes."

Hermione and I were immediately cleared to go. I headed to Care of Magical Creatures, not anxious to come alone to Hagrid and tell him the truth.

I walked onto the field by his cabin, and saw a redheaded boy waiting with Hagrid.

"Hi," I said.

"Talitha!" Hagrid said happily. He looked behind me, expecting to see the trio behind me.

"They couldn't fit it into their schedules," I said quickly, making Hagrid frown a bit.

"Huh," he said. "Well... then yer my only student, Talitha."

"That means we can do cooler creatures then, right?" I asked. "Since those Slytherin pests aren't around?"

The red headed boy laughed.

"Ah, I forgot ter introduce yer," Hagrid said, clapping the boy on the back. "Talitha, this is Ron's older brother. Charlie."

"Hello," I said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Hey," he said. "Has er- has Ron told you what I do?"

"Tame dragons, right?" I asked. "In Romania."

"Yes," Charlie said. He turned and opened a bag, extracting what I was certain was a dragon egg.

"You're joking!" I cried, rushing forward to take the egg from him as Hagrid let out a hearty laugh.

"Told ye that she would love it," Hagrid said.

"It's beautiful," I said. "What are we going to name him?"

"Well we can name it when it's born," Charlie said. "Once we find out whether it's a girl or a boy."

"It's a boy," I said. "So we can pick boy names."

"How did you know?" Charlie asked curiously.

"The shell," I said. "This indent here at the tip of the oval- that says it's a boy. If there was no indent it would indicate that it's a girl."

Hagrid beamed proudly at me.

"She's just as smart as you said, Hagrid," Charlie said. "Yes Talitha- you're right."

"Is it alright we have a dragon egg here to begin with?" I asked.

"Yes," Charlie said. "Just for this class yes. The NEWT curriculum changed last year to include studying dragons- they removed studying billiwigs because several students got hurt."

"Aw poo," I said. Charlie and Hagrid both laughed.

After Care of Magical Creatures, I had a free period. I headed to the Gryffindor Common Room and found Harry and Ron lounging by the chairs.

"Talitha!" Harry said, smiling. I winked at him.

"Your brother is here," I said. "He brought a DRAGON egg."

Ron gaped at me. "He brought a WHAT?"

"A dragon egg," I said happily, sitting on the floor next to Harry's chair. He looked around the room, saw no one else inside, and leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

"Oh no," Ron groaned. "I almost forgot you two were going to start doing that... when are you planning on telling the school?"

Before we could answer, the Common Room door opened and Katie Bell stepped in with several friends.

"Hey Talitha! Hello Harry!" She said, waving and coming over. She pointed at Harry's Quidditch Captain badge and grinned. "I thought you'd get it, well done! Tell me when you call trials."

"Don't be stupid," Harry said. "You don't need to try out, I watched you play for five years."

"You mustn't start off like that," she said seriously. "For all you know, there's someone much better than me out there. Good teams have been ruined before now because Captains just kept playing old faces or letting in their friends..."

I swear Katie looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye when she said that.

"Anyways, see you!" She called, rejoining her friends.

"Back to my question," Ron grumbled. "When are you telling the rest of the school?"

"After tryouts," Harry and I said in unison.

"Why?" Ron asked, taken aback. "And how long after tryouts?"

"Well because we don't want everyone to think Talitha got on the team because of favoritism," Harry said. "It's different with regular friends... if she walks in as my girlfriend everyone will treat her like crap."

"But Talitha's a good player," Ron said.

"We don't know about that," I said. "I played Seeker last year. I'm trying out for Chaser this year, I might not be as good."

"Aw shut up you'll be fine," Harry said. "Seeking and Chasing can't be that different..."

"I didn't practice over the summer at all," I reminded him. "So I dunno yet."

Later that day when we met outside of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione complained about all the Runes homework she had. I was happy I'd finished the class. That many translations for homework I'd have died- besides at least one free period was nice to have.

Once inside the classroom, it dawned on me how much more morbid this class would become with Snape as a teacher. It was almost as gloomy as the Potions classroom now, which didn't necessarily make me feel better.

Hermione took her book out as soon as she and we all sat down, but Snape scowled.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape said, making Hermione turn pink and place her book back inside her bag. "I wish to speak with you, and I want your fullest attention."

He peered around the classroom and laced his fingers together.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe," Snape said.

"You believe," Harry hissed under his breath. "Like you haven't watched them all come and go, hoping you'd be next..."

I muffled a snort in my hands.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I'm surprised so many of you scraped an OWL in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if you all manage to keep up with the NEWT work, which will be more advanced."

Harry extended his hand and I high fived him. The majority of the people in the DA had thanked us, saying they felt they did excellent on the OWL due to Harry and I teaching them.

"The Dark Arts are many varied, ever changing, and eternal," Snape said. "Fighting them is like fighting one of those... er... many headed monsters, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before, something unfixed, mutating, indestructible - yes, Miss Malfoy?"

"It's called a hydra," I piped up.

Snape glared at me then turned back to the class. "Your defenses must therefore be flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo."

He took out several photographs and charmed them to go up into the air for us to see. "These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance... the Cruciatus Curse... the Dementor's Kiss... or provoke the aggression of an Inferius."

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" Parvati asked fearfully. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Snape said. "Which means you would be well advised to assume he might use them again. Now, you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione and I's hands both shot up.

"Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"You can duel without revealing to the other person what you're about to do," I said.

"Yes," Snape said. "Certainly better than the textbook answer Miss Granger would have given me" I gaped at him and sneered, which made him roll his eyes. "Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in spell casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course, it is a question of concentration and mind power that some lack."

I swear he looked straight at Harry.

"You will now divide into pairs," Snape said. "One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

I went with Harry and stood across from him.

"No deadly hexes," Harry said, seeing me twiddling my wand in my hands with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no," I said. "You know I wouldn't do that."

I raised my wand and flicked it. Harry tried to block it but failed. He doubled over and began to grab his sides.

"Make it stop," he gasped, struggling to hold back his laughter from the tickling jinx.

I flicked my wand again and it stopped.

"Do you already know how to do nonverbal spells?" Harry asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Well then Miss Malfoy," Snape said, making me jump, "then perhaps you should practice with someone else. Weasley- come here."

I went over to where Hermione was.

"I'm almost there," she mumbled, "I just need to be entirely focused...."

I turned back, shrugging, and saw Ron was turning purple from how tight his lips were pressed together.

"Pathetic, Weasley!" Snape said. "Here, let me show you."

He shot a spell at Harry, to which Harry responded with yelling "Protego!" And sending Snape flying across the room and toppling over a desk.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?" Snape snarled when he stood up.

"Yes," Harry said coldly.

"Yes sir," Snape said.

"There's no need to call me sir, Professor," Harry said, then suddenly realizing what he'd allowed to slip out of his mouth. Ron and I both muffled giggles while Hermione gasped.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Snape said. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter, not even the Chosen One."

"That was brilliant!" I said happily to Harry, kissing his cheek. We were on break down, and were sitting in a secluded area of the library.

"You really shouldn't have said it," Hermione chided. "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" Harry said. "I had enough of that during Occlumency. Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defense? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them... all that unfixed, indestructible stuff..."

"Well, Hermione said, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yes when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort," Hermione said. "You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and guts.. well wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it comes down to being brave and quick thinking?"

Harry didn't say anything, but I nodded.

Then Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters from the team last year, came running to deliver a piece of parchment to Harry from Dumbledore, which asked him to meet him in his office on Saturday.

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" Ron asked in confusion as he read Dumbledore's note at the end.

"Definitely the password to get past that strange gargoyle outside his office," I said.

"Ha!" Harry said, reading the letter again and pulling me closer to kiss my cheek. "Snape's not going to be pleased... I won't be able to do his detention!"

The rest of the week went rather smoothly. I'd been waiting this entire time for Slughorn's lesson, since I was quite anxious to know how he taught potions.

"Now then," Slughorn said, "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion Making..."

Hermione and I took our things out as Harry and Ron both got supplies.

"Now then," Slughorn said, motioning to several potions laying on his desk. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your NEWTs. This is no easy task of course, I will require you to work hard this year. Let's see... er... Miss Malfoy, you're the only one that has taken a NEWT, would you care to tell the class how seriously they must take it?"

"Sure," I said, looking nervously at the class. "Well they're rightfully named Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests... you need to be really focused, can't slack off at all."

"Right you are!" Slughorn said. "I expect everyone to put as much effort into this class as they would if it was their favorite. Now... you ought to have heard of these potions even if you haven't made them. Can anyone tell me what this one is?"

Hermione's hand went up fastest.

"Veritaserum," she said. "Truth telling potion, recognizable because of its lack of color and odor."

"Very good!" Slughorn said. "Ten points to Gryffindor! Now... this one here is pretty well known.. Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can-?"

Hermione's hand was the fastest again.

"It's Polyjuice Potion," she said.

"Excellent!" Slughorn said. "Take another ten points for Gryffindor... now this one...?"

I stepped closer, inhaling a wonderful scent that made me smile.

"Amortentia!" I said. "The most powerful love potion in the world!"

"Quite right!" Slughorn piped. "You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother of pearl sheen?"

"Er... actually I don't really know what distinguishes it," I said. "I recognized it because of the combination of smells that emerged from it."

"Would you mind telling us what you smelled?" Slughorn asked. I shrugged and nodded.

"Vanilla, broom polishing oil, and strawberries," I said.

"Interesting," Slughorn said. "But can anyone tell me what distinguishes Amortentia?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Aside from the mother of pearl sheen, there's also the steam rising in characteristic spirals."

"Yes indeed!" Slughorn said. "May I ask your name, my dear?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger?" Slughorn asked excitedly. "Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"I don't think so, sir," Hermione said. "I'm Muggle born, you see."

Slughorn smiled. "Oho! One of my best friends is Muggleborn and she's one of the best in our year! I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry!"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

Hermione came closer to Harry and clasped her hands together. "Did you really tell him I'm one of the best in the year? Oh Harry!"

"What's so impressive about that?" Ron hissed. "You are one of the best besides Talitha.. I'd have said the same..."

Ron turned to me and frowned, making me smirk. He was trying to impress her! He liked her!

"Amortentia doesn't really create love of course," Slughorn said. "It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room. When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love."

Harry came slightly closer to me, wrapping his arm slightly around my waist and caressing my back. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"Talitha... we need to talk after class."

"Okay," I whispered back.

"And now," Slughorn said in a booming voice, "it's time for us to start work."

"You haven't told us what's in this vial!" Ernie Macmillan said, pointing at a little cauldron with golden liquid.

"Oh that's Felix Felicis," Slughorn said. "I take it you know what it does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck!" Hermione piped up. "It makes you lucky."

"Yes!" Slughorn said. "Funny little potion it is, desperately tricky to make, disastrous to get wrong. However if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed... at least until the effect wears off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time?" Terry Boot asked.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," Slughorn said. "Too much of a good thing you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But if taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" I asked.

"Twice in my life," Slughorn said with a grin. "Once when I was twenty four and once when I was fifty seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days.... anyway this little vial will be the prize for the end of the lesson."

It seemed this had struck everyone, because suddenly everyone looked up excitedly.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," Slughorn said, holding up the bottle. "Enough for twelve hours luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt. Now I must give you a warning that usage of this is banned in organized competitions. The winner is to use it only on an ordinary day... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

He instructed us to brew a Draught of Living Death, which proved tp be quite tricky. I got the hang of it after awhile, which was faster than Hermione did, but oddly not faster than Harry.

I'm not saying he isn't good at potions because he's alright, it's just surprising how well his potion was coming along. Perhaps he just needed a kinder teacher to really get him using his talents.

Hermione wasn't too pleased, though. In fact, she seemed quite irritated that Harry beat her at potion making.

"And time's up!" Slughorn called. "Stop stirring, please."

He moved across the classroom, checking everyone's potions.

"Good, Miss Granger.... quite nice, Miss Malfoy- certainly one of the best... aha! The clear winner! Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are, one bottle of Felix Felicis as promised. Use it well!"

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"Got lucky I suppose," Harry said.

"I think luck had nothing to do with it!" I said happily, making Harry look slightly startled. "I think you've had the talent all along, you just needed a better teacher to feel in your element. Snape was constantly stressing you out..."

"Thanks, Talitha," Harry said, grinning and lookin quickly around the hallway to make sure no one was around, then pecking me on the cheek.

Harry and I were meant to have a conversation right at this moment, but Hermione was so angry that Harry felt the need to explain that he'd followed slightly different instructions written into his book by someone called the Half Blood Prince.

"Well that explains it," I said. "It was quite a risk... and I admit the whole thing sounds sketchy, but I'm not complaining."

Hermione huffed, entering the Great Hall with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

After dinner, Harry and I went all the way up to the Room of Requirement, which conveniently had become a nice sitting area with a warm fireplace.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked. "That we aren't like... being public about our relationship?"

"Nope," I said. "I don't mind. I agree with your logic... many complaints will be heard if Captain Harry lets his girlfriend onto the team.. especially if someone is better than me out there."

"There's no way anyone will be," Harry said. "You did amazing playing Seeker. I know you'll ace being a Chaser. And I'm glad you don't mind."

"We're still going to know about each others feelings," I said. "No one even needs to know, it's none of their business."

"Oh yeah about feelings," Harry said, stretching his arms up, "I've got this really funny one."

"Like painful?" I asked. "Cause I had this strange painful feeling in my side the other day... although I think it had to do with me bumping into a table-"

"I love you, Talitha," Harry said, which made us both fall into absolute silence.

I stared at him, feeling my cheeks growing hot, not sure exactly what I was supposed to say.

"You don't have to say it back just yet," Harry said quickly, looking down at the floor. "I just wanted to tell you-"

I moved to sit on his lap and cupped his face in my hands, kissing him firmly on the lips then allowing my hands to travel to hold his head, my fingers lacing through his dark hair.

I pulled away ever so slightly, so that our lips barely touched.

"I love you too, Harry."


	43. Chapter 43

Hermione continued to be quite irritated with Harry's usage of the Prince's book, and soon Ron had begun to feel bitter about it as well. Harry had tried to let him see the book and the notes but Ron couldn't read the writing as well as Harry could.

"This is a rather strange book," I said, looking through it for what probably was the millionth time. "I swear I recognize this writing."

"It looks more like a girl's handwriting," Hermione said.

"It's the Half Blood Prince," Harry said. "How many girls have been Princes?"

"Maybe that was a disguise," I said. "Maybe this is a really ancient book... back when women had to go under male names to get their work published."

"Maybe," Harry said.

"You guys!" Hermione said. "We need to figure out how we're going to explain to Hagrid!"

"Explain what?" Ron asked. "How are we going to tell him we hared his stupid subject?"

"We didn't hate it!" Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself, I haven't forgotten the skrewts," Ron said. "Talitha is the only one who was really fond of them- naming them and all."

"Oh but I hate not talking to Hagrid!" Hermione said. "He's stopped coming to sit at the staff table and everything!"

"We'll go down after Quidditch," Harry said. "But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied is insane. I dunno why the team's this popular all of the sudden."

"Don't be silly," I said. "It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! Now you're portrayed as more fanciable and interesting."

"Well yes, everyone knows he's been telling the truth now, don't they?" Ron said.

"And now they're calling you the Chosen One," Hermione said. "People are quite fascinated by you now... if I didn't agree with yours and Talitha's plan to keep your relationship secret, I'd have urged her to kiss you in front of everyone so perhaps they'd leave you alone."

"With girls like My Mother Was a Prostitude Vane around I think it'd just get worse," I mumbled. Ron sniggered.

"And those scars are all still there too, Harry," Hermione said. "The marks on your hand from that evil woman for sticking to your story..."

"Talitha has that too," Ron said. "And you can still see where the brains got a hold of us in the Ministry."

I subconsciously ran my fingers over the currently exposed scars, feeling the pattern etched on my skin, and feeling a sense of worry.

I wasn't about to tell anyone, but I'd had a nightmare the other night about it.

I'd been back in the Ministry, and I'd been alone. Dolohov had stabbed me again, but this time more than once. I'd woken up breathing heavily. None of the girls in my dormitory had woken up at my soft scream.

An owl swooped over and dropped a fresh copy of Advanced Potion Making on Harry's empty plate, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh good," Hermione said happily, "now you can give that graffitied copy back."

"Are you mad?" Harry asked. "I'm keeping it!"

He waved his wand and caused the covers of both books to fall off. He switched them and then repaired them. The new Flourish and Blotts book now had an ugly, old cover that made it look quite secondhand and the old Prince's book had a fresh cover that made it appear brand new.

"Slughorn can't complain if I give him back this new one, it cost nine Galleons," Harry said.

Hermione clearly wanted to say something of a vile nature but bit back the retort, and instead peered down at her copy of the Prophet.

"Anyone we know dead?" I asked.

"No, but there's been an arrest," she said.

"Excellent, who?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Stan Shunpike," Hermione said.

"What?" I gasped. "Wasn't that the bloke from the Knight Bus?"

"Yes," Hermione said, reading the paper aloud. "Stanley Shunpike, conductor of the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home..."

"Him, a Death Eater?" I scoffed. "No. No way. That's ridiculous. He's an airhead."

"Says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub," Hermione said. "If he was under the Imperius Curse, he'd hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?"

"That is suspicious," I mumbled.

"Sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he did," Ron said. "Isn't he the one who claimed he was going to become Minister for Magic when he was trying to char up those veela?"

"Yeah that's him," Harry said grimly. "I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously."

"They probably want to look as though they're doing something," Hermione said. "People are terrified now."

"Yes," I said. "The Patil twins' parents want them to go home, and Eloise Midgen was picked up last night by her father."

"But Hogwarts is safer than their homes!" Ron said. "We've got Aurors, protective spells, and Dumbledore!"

Thinking about Draco's task to kill Dumbledore I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach.

Draco had not yet asked me for any help on the task. I hadn't really seen him around, he only had Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with me. I've noticed he doesn't talk to anyone but Blaise and Pansy Parkinson most days, and is constantly being followed by two little girls. This last thing makes me a bit concerned as to what he's doing. I sure hope my brother didn't take teenage conversation too seriously.

Lately the entire sixth and seventh year population had begun speaking more and more about who was screwing who, and I worried that it had gone to Draco's head and he'd started to sleep with some of the girls in our year and below. He and Astoria Greengrass were seen talking and flirting often now...

"I don't think we've got him all the time," Hermione said, making me zone back into their conversation. "Haven't you noticed? His seat's been empty as often as Hagrid's this past week."

"He must've left to do something for the Order," I mumbled. "Something serious.... everything is looking serious now..."

Harry and Ron did not say anything but I knew that they were thinking the same thing as me. Hannah Abbott had disappeared yesterday after her mother had been found dead.

We got up to head to tryouts. Near the entrance of the Great Hall, Lavender and Parvati, who were giggling and whispering as always. This time as we passed them, Parvati nudged Lavender, who turned and gave Ron a wide smile. He smiled uncertainly at her, then suddenly began to walk with more of a strut. Hermione scowled, but Harry smirked at me.

At the Quidditch pitch, we found that basically half of Gryffindor House had turned up to try out. There were even first years there- and several seventh years including that idiot Cormac McLaggen from Slughorn's compartment on the train.

"We met on the train in old Sluggy's compartment," McLaggen said, shaking Harry's hand then taking mine and kissing it, making me snatch it out of his grasp. He looked at me curiously then at Harry. "Cormac McLaggen, Keeper."

"You didn't try out last year, did you?" I asked.

"I was in the hospital wing the day they held the trials," he said. "Ate a pound of doxy eggs for a bet."

Of all the stupid things!

"That's a stupid thing to do," I said. "You do realize eating doxy eggs could've made you die?"

"That's the fun part, isn't it?" McLaggen asked with an annoying smile. "The risk?"

"If you fancy having your abdomen split open and your organs spill out then be my guest, by all means, do it again," I said scathingly. "And trust me, having any part of you sliced open hurts."

McLaggen looked at me uncertainly. Harry looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.

"You're an interesting girl, Talitha Malfoy," McLaggen said, flashing me a grin. "I'd like to get to know you more."

"Well I wouldn't," I said with a cheeky smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to stretch out before I practice scoring on you."

I turned abruptly and walked toward where the crowd was gathered, leaving behind a snickering Harry and dumbfounded McLaggen.

"Alright!" Harry said, addressing the crowd. I continued to lean over my side and touch my toes with my fingers.

"If there's anyone here not from Gryffindor, please leave."

Several Hufflepuffs groaned and went to sit in the stand along with those idiotic girls including Romilda Vane and her dumb friends.

Harry began the trials. All the Chasers were made to do drills, which Ginny, Katie, and I completed best. Harry decided us three would be the Chasers, and a third year named Demelza Robbins would be the backup- while I would be the backup Seeker as well.

None of the Beaters that came to tryouts were very bright. Definitely not as brilliant as the twins- and not as funny. In fact, they were so boring, and all they did was bicker. Once the final Beaters had been decided, several of them began to complain.

"Hey, you lot of sore losers!" I snapped at the group of boys who was snarling at Harry. "Shut up and get lost before I hex you!"

They reluctantly left, leaving the gaggle of giggling girls in the stands cackling like hyenas.

Next came the Keeper tryouts. Ginny and I were in charge of trying to score on them, which was catastrophic for all the first few people who tried out since they sincerely sucked quite a bit.

I was in charge of trying to score on McLaggen, which was the most annoying thing I ever had to do.

I broke into a dive then shot upward, feigning and throwing at the left hoop. McLaggen barely caught it.

"Aw be a little harder on me, baby," he said, making me grit my teeth. I swerved backwards and used the same tactic, except this tile I doubled back and feigned twice, which resulted in McLaggen failing to catch the Quaffle.

"Hard enough for you?" I sneered, making him smirk at me.

"I like how feisty you are," he said with a wink. I got so furious that I grabbed the Quaffle and threw it hard in his face, breaking his nose. Katie had to take over scoring on him after that, and the crowd went insane cheering for me. I suppose no one really liked McLaggen.

"Good throw," Harry said, discreetly wrapping his arm around my waist and slowly trailing his hand down to rest at my bottom.

"I despise McLaggen," I snapped. "If he's better than Ron I'm going to force feed him doxy eggs."

McLaggen only saved five out of seven penalties. One he'd missed had been from me, and the other had been strange- he'd gone the total opposite direction of the Quaffle.

Ron went up, and he was so nervous I could see him shaking.

"Go Ron!" Lavender squealed from the stands.

Ron grinned to her, then flew up to the goalpost. He saved all seven penalties.

"Excellent," Harry said, clapping with the rest of the crowd. "Let me tell McLaggen he didn't make it-"

He turned to walk down the stands, only to find McLaggen staring him in the face from about five inches away.

"Back the bloody hell up," I snapped, making McLaggen glare at me and roll his eyes.

"His sister didn't really try," McLaggen snapped. "She gave him an easy save."

"Rubbish!" Harry said. "That's the one he nearly missed."

"Give me another go," McLaggen demanded.

"No," Harry said. "You had your go. You saved five. Ron saved seven. Ron's Keeper, he won fair and square. Get out of my way."

McLaggen raised his arm, and was just about to punch at Harry when I waved my wand, sending McLaggen flying backwards and yelling loudly in pain as his knees were reversed from the front of his legs to the back.

"Mess with Harry again and you will get it worse," I spat, kicking McLaggen's thigh. "In case you haven't heard, my knowledge of hexes is bigger than your stupid ego- and that's saying something."

Harry did his absolute best to stop himself from laughing.

After the tryouts, we went straight to Hagrid's cabin.

"I was better than McLaggen!" Ron said happily. "Awesome hex by the way, Talitha. Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction on the sixth one? Strange wasn't it? Looked like he'd been Confunded."

Hermione turned a dark shade of pink, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh dear," she said suddenly, pointing to Buckbeak, who resided in the cabbage patch beside Hagrid's cabin. "He's still a bit scary, isn't he?"

"Nah," I said. "I love him. Haven't you ridden him?"

Harry and I stepped forward and bowed. Buckbeak bowed back, and Harry approached him and stroked his back.

"How are you?" He whispered. "Missing him? But you're okay here with Hagrid, aren't you?"

"Oy!" A voice yelled from inside the cabin.

Hagrid came out with Fang. "Oh, it's you lot... hello Talitha!"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked at each other. Fang ran to me and knocked me down, licking my face and whining.

Harry gently pulled the dog off me, and when I looked back I saw Hagrid was back inside his cabin.

"Hagrid!" Harry said, running to the door and knocking loudly on it. "Open up, we want to talk to you."

Hagrid ignored them. "Fancy some tea, Talitha?"

"Erm-"

"Hagrid!" Harry said, a bit angrier. "If you don't open the door we'll blast it open!"

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "You can't possibly-"

"Yeah I can, stand back!" Harry snapped. He raised his wand, and just then the door flew open. Hagrid glowered down at Harry to angrily I was afraid he might feed him to Buckbeak or something.

"I'm a teacher!" He bellowed to Harry. "A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten to break down my door?!"

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said icily.

"Since when have yeh called me sir?" Hagrid asked, taken aback.

"Since when have you called me Potter?" Harry snapped back.

"Oh very clever," Hagrid said, growling and chuckling to me as if saying "can you believe this kid?" "Very amusin'. That's me outsmarted, innit? All righ' come in then, yeh ungrateful little..."

Hermione scurried in, and I pushed Harry and Ron inside, wincing at Hagrid.

"Well?" Hagrid asked once they'd sat down. "What's this? Feelin' sorry for me? Reckon I'm lonely or summat?"

"No, we wanted to see you," Harry said.

"We missed you!" Hermione cried.

"Missed me, have yeh?" Hagrid snorted. "Yeah. Righ'."

"Hagrid," Hermione said quietly, "we really wanted to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures, you know. But we couldn't fit it into our schedules!"

"Talitha already told me that!" Hagrid said gruffly. "What's amusing ter me, is tha' Talitha could fit it into hers."

There was a crash. Fang had knocked over a jar of giant grubs. I dove down and cleaned them up, making Hermione made a funny sound.

"What do those grow into?" Ron asked, clearly worried.

"They won't grow inter nuthin'," Hagrid said. "I've jus' got em ter feed ter Aragog."

Then he burst into tears.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?" I asked, going to touch his hand softly.

"It's him... Aragog!" Hagrid wailed. "I think he's dyin'.... he got ill over the summer an' he's not gettin' better... I don' know what I'll do if he... if he... we've bin tergether so long..."

He blew his nose on an enormous tissue.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"Well Talitha," Hagrid said shakily, "I hope yer not going ter be mad at me... but I've asked Charlie to stop comin' fer awhile... so yer can help me tend to him."

"Of course," I said. "I don't mind."

"But I don' reckon there is anything we can really do," Hagrid said, "the rest o' the tribe, Aragog's family, they're gettin' a but funny now he's ill... bit restive..."

"Yeah, I think we saw a bit of that side of them," Ron said under his breath.

"I don' reckon it'd be safe fer anyone but me ter fo near the colony at the mo'," Hagrid said, blowing his nose again. He drew a shaky breath then sighed.

"Ar, I always knew yeh'd find it hard ter squeeze me inter yer timetables," Hagrid said. "Even if yeh applied for Time Turners." He seemed to have finally accepted their explanation.

"We couldn't have done," Hermione said. "We smashed the entire stock of Ministry Time Turners when we were there last summer. It was in the Daily Prophet."

"Ar, well then," Hagrid said, "there's no way ye could've done it... I'm sorry I've bin... yeh know... I've jus' bin worried about Aragog... an I did wonder whether, if Professor Grubbly Plank had bin' teachin' yeh..."

"I hated her," I mumbled.

Later that night we headed back to the Common Room. We headed to dinner after doing a bit of homework, and Harry and I confronted Hermione.

"Did someone Confund McLaggen?" I asked, glancing at her suspiciously.

"And was that someone you?" Harry asked. "He was standing right in front of where you were sitting."

"Oh fine I did it!" Hermione exasperated. "But you should have heard the way he was talking about Ron and Ginny. And he said some awful things about Talitha... disgusting things."

"He's an arsehole," I snapped. "Nasty temper and all. Glad I broke his nose."

"That was dishonest, Hermione," Harry said with a grin. "You're a prefect, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Hermione said.

"Harry and Miss Malfoy!"

I whipped around to see Slughorn waving at us.

"Hello Professor," I said.

"Hello!" He said happily. "I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen and Zabini coming... and the charming Melinda Bobbin. I don't know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries. And of course, I hope very much Miss Granger will favor me by coming too."

"I can't come Professor," Harry said. "I've got detention with Professor Snape."

"Oh dear!" Slughorn said. "Dear dear I was counting on you, Harry! Well now, I'll just have a word with Severus and explain the situation. I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him to postpone your detention. Yes I'll see you three later!"

Slughorn left, making me wrinkle my nose.

"He can't convince Snape," I said. "Oh I don't want to go! To be in the same room as McLaggen and Zabini will be awful."

"I doubt you'll be alone," Ron said from behind us, a little angrily. "Ginny will probably be invited."

Unfortunately Hermione felt the need to attend the dinner, which was a nightmare because there was assigned seating. Hermione got to sit between Ginny and Melinda Bobbin, but I had to sit between McLaggen and Blaise Zabini.

McLaggen kept scooting closer to me. After about the third time I whipped my wand out in the middle of the dinner and pressed it to his neck.

"Don't you dare get any closer," I snarled.

"Oho, Cormac!" Slughorn said. "I'd be careful with her."

"I already broke his nose and hexed his knees to be backwards today," I snapped. "Unfortunately he still isn't getting the message that I don't want anything to do with him."

"Switch seats with me," Blaise said abruptly, making me thankfully sit next to Ginny now.

"How kind of you, Blaise!" Slughorn said, chuckling. "You and Miss Malfoy would make a nice pair."

"We would, yes," Blaise said, looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Fuck off," I hissed, turning away from him.

After the dinner, Blaise pulled me aside.

"What part of fuck off did you not understand?" I growled.

"Your brother asked me to bring you back with me," he said. "He needs to speak with you."

I rolled my eyes and followed him down to the dungeons. I ended up getting led to an empty classroom, where I found Draco waiting, looking anxious and very pale.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I need your help," he said. "With the task."

I felt the color drain from my face.

I turned to try and leave and found Blaise was pointing his wand at my head.

"Unless you want us to kill Potter you'll do what we say," he snarled.

Feeling my heart beating powerfully in my chest I snarled and turned back to Draco.

"Teach me how to cast nonverbal magic," Draco said. "And the Imperius Curse."

"Are you mad?" I asked, choking on my spit. "I don't know how to cast an Imperius Curse-"

Blaise pushed me down, pinning me onto the desk and pulling my arm forcefully behind me, taking my wand out of my hand and pressing his to my temple.

"There's textbooks in here," he said menacingly. "Teach yourself then teach him."

I glared at them both, feeling immense pain in my arm. Blaise released me and I straightened up, crossing my arms firmly.

"No," I spat.

Blaise tackled me and made me scream as my head face slammed into the desk.

"Do it, now!" He said. Draco looked at me coldly.

Hissing, I got up and got one of the textbooks, flipping through it until I found a page about the Imperius Curse.

"We have an hour for you to teach him," Blaise said, his wand still pointed at my face. "So hurry up before we start torturing you. If you refuse... well we'll have to abduct your boyfriend before his detention and use some curses on him."

Blaise had to fix my bruised eye from being obvious. I still felt a lot of pain and was seeing sort of blurry, but no one would be able to tell it was bruised.

"Anything new?" I asked Hermione wearily as I walked in to the Common Room, seeing she was holding open the newspaper.

"What happened to you?" She asked. "You disappeared with Zabini."

"My idiot brother needed help with homework," I lied. "If he didn't do this assignment he was going to get a referral."

"Your brother is an idiot," Ron huffed.

"Yeah," I said, feeling my eye pulsate painfully. "Anything new?"

"Yeah, they visited your parents' house," she said. "Didn't find anything."

"Whatever he got at Borgin and Burkes he must've brought it here," Harry said.

Thinking of earlier tonight, I felt nervous. I doubted Draco had actually BROUGHT anything. I didn't know what his plan was but it was something dangerous.

"But we were searched upon arrival," Hermione said. "You two weren't because you were late."

"Maybe someone sent it to him by owl," Harry said.

"That's being searched too," I said. "Please just drop it."

"Alright," Harry said. Seeing no one around the Common Room, he came closer to me and pressed a kiss to my forehead, making me flinch.

"Talitha don't lie to me," he said suddenly, pulling away. "You weren't helping him with homework. They hurt you, didn't they?"

I felt tears brim in my eyes and nodded. "I can't tell you what happened but yes..."

"Talitha!" Hermione cried, coming closer and touching my face. "I knew your eye looked funny..."

"Hit on a desk," I said. "Please don't ask me anymore..."

Harry looked at me, and I could feel how angry he was.

"Why do you let them do this to you?" He asked softly.

Looking at him, seeing how handsome he was, and remembering how much I loved him, I managed a weak smile.

"Because I have to."


	44. Chapter 44

The night before we had a Hogsmeade visit, I had another nightmare.

I was back in the Ministry of Magic.

"Hello?" I called, walking through the rows of prophecies. A shadow shot past me. I whipped around. Nothing.

I kept walking. I heard a soft groan. I ran in its direction and found Harry, on the floor, his t shirt soaked in blood and his face ashen.

"No!" I cried. "No.. no... Harry!"

"You didn't help Draco properly," a voice said. I turned and saw Dolohov, holding a knife to me.

"I did!" I wailed. "I didn't want to but I did! Dolohov, PLEASE!"

"No you didn't!" Dolohov snarled. He grabbed me and threw me aside, slitting Harry's throat. I screamed, and tackled him, but he pinned me down, and with a mad glint in his eyes he stabbed my throat and dug the knife across it.

I screamed, and woke up. This time Hermione was awake, and saw me jolt out of bed.

"I knew you were having nightmares!" She hissed, coming to my bed and putting her arm around me.

"It's nothing," I said, breathing heavily. "It's fine."

"It's not," she said. "You can't just let this happen. Cmon, we're telling Harry and Ron."

"What?" I asked. "No... no... we can't bother them."

"You screamed Harry's name!" Hermione said. "And Dolohov's too... Talitha you need to see Harry."

"It's one in the morning he won't be awake!" I protested.

"I don't give a damn," Hermione said. "You need to see him."

Hermione gripped my hand and hauled me out of the bed, pulling me down the hall and up the stairs into the boys dormitory, where we found Harry awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Talitha has been having nightmares," Hermione said. "And she's been hiding it from us."

"Really?" He asked, putting down the Potions book in his hands and patting his bed.

"I'm going back to sleep," Hermione said. "Try and sleep too..."

She yawned and left, leaving me to sit in Harry's bed, still shaking.

"You're not okay," he mumbled. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's nothing," I said. "Just my brain being paranoid."

Harry pulled me closer. I curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"You, injured," I said softly. "And then Dolohov killed you, and then he killed me."

"I'm alive," Harry said. "You're alive. Dolohov isn't going to hurt you."

He stroked my hair, and kissed my forehead softly. I looked down at the Potions book.

"What're you reading that for?" I asked, feeling my heart rate go back to normal.

"Just seeing the spells the Prince put in here," he said, pointing to something that read "Levicorpus."

"Maybe we can test it in the morning," I said, yawning and curling up closer to Harry. He tightened his grip around me and hugged me close to his chest, pressing another kiss on my forehead and rubbing my back.

"I love you, Talitha," Harry whispered.

"I love you too, Harry," I said, closing my eyes as he continued to stroke my hair and hum softly.

I had only slept a few hours, when I suddenly woke up to a yell, and saw Ron hanging up in the air by the leg.

"What the bloody hell?" I asked, seeing Dean, Seamus, and Neville roaring with laughter.

Harry panicked, flicking his wand again. Ron then fell back onto his bed.

"I'd rather you set an alarm clock tomorrow," Ron groaned.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"That was what I expected it to do," I said, making every head in the room snap in my direction.

"Talitha?" Seamus asked, smirking widely and looking at Harry and I.

"Might as well tell them now," Neville said. Harry looked at me and shrugged.

"Yeah they're dating," Ron said.

"Oh congrats mate!" Dean said. "I always thought you two would end up together."

"But we're not telling anyone, alright?" I said. "Not yet anyway."

"Alright," Seamus said. "Your secret is safe with me."

At breakfast, Hermione was not pleased to hear about the spell Harry had found and used.

"So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantations and see what would happen?" Hermione asked.

"Why does it matter if its handwritten?" Harry asked.

"Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic approved," Hermione said. "And I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

"They do seem dodgy," I said. "It is strange. But it was just a laugh..."

"Who puts their time and energy into making spells like that?" Hermione asked briskly. "Dangling people upside down by the ankle?"

"Fred and George," Ron said. "That's the kind of thing they do."

"My dad used this spell," Harry mumbled, making us all turn to him. "I- Lupin told me."

"Maybe your dad did use it, Harry," Hermione said. "But he's not the only one. We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you haven't forgotten. Dangling people in the air... making them float along, asleep, helpless..."

"The Quidditch World Cup," I mumbled.

"But that was different!" Ron said. "They were abusing it! Harry and his dad were just having a laugh. You just don't like the Prince because he's better than you at Potions, Hermione."

"That's not true!" She cried. "It's just irresponsible to perform spells when you don't know what they're for. And stop talking about the Prince as if it's his title! I bet it's just a stupid nickname, and it doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person!"

"Levicorpus literally means 'lift body'," I said. "It's not that difficult to decipher if you know latin-"

"Not everyone knows latin!" Hermione snapped. "He could still be a bad person, coming up with that spell-"

"I don't see where you get that from," Harry said. "If he'd been a budding Death Eater he wouldn't have been boasting about being half blood, would he?"

"Wait," I said. "That doesn't mean they couldn't have been a Death Eater. They aren't all purebloods in there... there aren't enough of them left."

"I expect most of them are halfbloods pretending to be pure," Hermione said, her nostrils flaring. "It's only Muggleborns they hate, they'd be quite happy to let you three join up."

"That's a stupid thing to say," I said. "Ron and I are blood traitors- they hate us just as much as they hate Muggleborns!"

"They'd love to have me," Harry said sarcastically. "We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in."

"I expect you and Draco would be best mates and we'd all just be going on camping trips with Dolohov and Rookwood," I said, with just as much sarcasm, rubbing my arms subconsciously.

Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Hey Harry, I'm supposed to give you this," Ginny said from behind us, handing Harry a scroll.

"Fancy going to Hogsmeade with us, Ginny?" I asked.

"Can't," she said. "Going with Dean."

"Darn," I said. "Well you'll need to go with us another time."

"I still might see you there," she said happily. "Anyways- goodbye!"

"What's in the scroll?" Ron demanded.

"Dumbledore's next lesson Monday evening!" Harry said joyfully. He came closer and was about to kiss me on the cheek when I ducked and coughed.

"Oh shoot you're right there's loads of people here," Harry said, making Ron snicker.

"On that topic," he said, "how did you and Harry end up in the same bed this morning?"

"She had a nightmare," Hermione piped up. "She's been hiding it from us... I took her to Harry."

"Aw Talitha is it about the Ministry?" Ron asked, pointing at my exposed scars.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Dolohov keeps popping up in my dreams, the bastard."

"Don't think about it," Hermione insisted. "You'll only worry yourself. You're safe here. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I suppose not," I said. "I mean... you're right either way... he can hurt me all he wants but he can never kill me."

"Well yeah you'll put up one hell of a fight," Harry said.

"Not only that," I said. "I don't love him. I'm supposed to be killed by someone I love, remember?"

"Talitha don't go talking about that again," Hermione said quickly. "Everything will be okay, you're not going to die."

"Who knows," I said. "But after March 9th, 1998, we'll surely find out."

"The only thing that'll happen after March 9th, 1998 is a birthday celebration for you," Harry said, which made me smile slightly.

The walk to Hogsmeade was enjoyable. We all wrapped our arms around each other as an excuse for Harry to put his arm around me and now draw any suspicion.

"I wish you'd just tell everyone already," Ron said. "This is so weird."

"Shut up and put your arms around us," I said. "You're not just helping Harry and I, you're maintaining body heat. We're a bit like penguins now."

"Lovely," Ron said. "Penguins have nice tuxedos... an awful lot better than the dress robes I had fourth year."

"Shut up I fixed those for you," I said.

"Oh yeah huh," Ron said. "Damn, being fourteen was a nightmare."

"It really was," I said. "I've never felt more annoyed with myself."

"We were all awkward at fourteen," Hermione said.

"Especially me," I said.

"Shut up," Harry said. "You've been beautiful since before I met you."

"How cute!" Hermione said. Ron gagged.

"You two need to stop being all cutesy before I throw up," Ron said.

"Harry, Miss Malfoy!"

I groaned, seeing Slughorn behind us.

"Harry and Miss Malfoy," he said, "that's three of my little suppers you've missed now, Miss Malfoy, and five you've missed, Harry! It won't do! I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger loves them, don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione squeaked.

"So why don't you come along, Harry and Miss Malfoy?" Slughorn demanded.

"Well we've had Quidditch practice, Professor," Harry said, making me smirk. He'd purposely been scheduling practice when Slughorn had Slug Club dinners. Ginny, Ron, and I had loads of laughs with Harry since Hermione was left to deal with McLaggen.

"Well I certainly expect you to win your first match after all that hard work!" Slughorn said. "But a little recreation never hurt any body. Now how about Monday night? You can't possibly want to practice in this weather..."

"I can't, Professor, I've got an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening," Harry said, which made me curse internally, because then I'd have to attend the dinner with Ginny and Hermione.

"Unlucky again!" Slughorn said. "I'll be expecting just you and Miss Granger then, Miss Malfoy. You can't evade me forever, Harry!"

"I can't believe you wriggled out of another one!" Hermione cried when Slughorn had left. "They're not that bad..."

"They're bad for me," I said. "The second meeting was horrible- with McLaggen trying to grab me all the time."

"I'm going to punch him one of these days," Harry said. "Let's... let's go to the Three Broomsticks. It'll be warm."

"Alright," I said, grinning.

As we walked, I noticed a familiar figure on the street.

"Is that Mundungus?" I asked.

"Yeah it is," Harry said. "Mundungus!"

Mundungus turned, dropping what looked like a very old suitcase filled with old relics. He looked scared upon seeing Harry.

"Oh, 'ello 'Arry, Talitha," he said. "Well don't let me keep ya-"

"Wait a minute," I said. "That has the Black family crest on it!"

I snatched a goblet from the suitcase before Mundungus could stop me.

"No it 'asn't!" He said, trying to take it from me.

"You took this all from Sirius' house," Harry said darkly, observing the rest of the suitcase's contents.

"I-no- what?" Mundungus spluttered. Harry rushed forward and seized him by the throat.

"What did you do, go back the night he died and strip the place?" Harry spat.

"No-"

"Give it to me!" Harry snarled, making Mundungus gag and turn purple.

"Harry you mustn't!" Hermione shrieked.

There was a loud crack, and Mundungus Disapparated.

"COME BACK, YOU THIEVING-" Harry snapped.

"There's no point, Harry," a voice said from behind us. I turned and saw Tonks.

"Tonks!" I said, running to hug her. "Tonks... he nicked Sirius' stuff!"

"I know," she said. "You need to get out of the cold now... go on inside..."

Fuming, because she'd refused to do anything about it, I forcefully opened the door of the Three Broomsticks.

"Can't the Order control Mundungus?" I snarled. "Can't they at least stop him stealing everything that's not fixed down when he's at headquarters?"

"Shhh, Talitha!" Hermione said.

"That's my stuff, Hermione!" Harry said. "No wonder he wasn't pleased to see me. I'm going to tell Dumbledore, he's the only one who scares Mundungus..."

"Good idea," Hermione said. "Now please lower your voices, people are staring... Ron, what are YOU staring at?"

"Nothing," he said.

Ron had been craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of Madam Rosmerta, the barmaid.

"I expect 'nothing' is in the back getting more firewhiskey," Hermione said coldly.

I looked at Harry, who simply raised an eyebrow. Hermione was jealous!

We sat and chatted for awhile, playing Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess. Surprisingly, Hermione was starting to learn how to play.

"Shall we call it a day and go back to school?" Hermione asked after what seemed like three hours of playing.

"Sure," I said. I wrapped myself up in my cloak again, and we headed back out into the cold.

"I can't believe I'm still cold," I said. "I'm wearing three cloaks!"

"Want a fourth?" Harry asked, beginning to take his cloak off.

"No, it's fine," I said. "Don't worry-"

There was a terrible scream.

In front of us, Katie had been walking with her friend Leanne. But now, Katie lay on the floor, and Leanne was staring at her, the scream having just escaped her lips.

I sprinted forward on impulse, and crouched down beside Katie.

"What's wrong with her?" Leanne cried.

"I dunno," I said. "But-"

Katie's body suddenly began to thrash around on the floor. Harry pulled Leanne and I back.

Katie was seizing now, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Then suddenly, her body rose into the air and she floated gracefully for a moment, her eyes closed and arms outstretched, but then suddenly her eyes snapped open and she let out a horrifying scream, looking as though she was in agonizing pain. Then without warning, her body dropped to the floor and she lay, staring at us, not knowing who we were.

"I'm going for help," Harry said. "Don't touch her."

He sprinted to the school full speed. I looked at a package that lay on the ground. While Leanne told Hermione and Ron what had happened, I observed it from a distance. I recognized it from somewhere...

Then suddenly, I gasped, and rushed forward, grabbing it with the paper it was wrapped around. I quickly wrapped my scarf around it for extra protection.

"Talitha what is that-?" Ron began.

"Stand aside!"

Harry had just come back with Hagrid, who picked Katie up and began going to the school with her and Leanne.

"That's cursed," Harry said. "Talitha.. that was on display at Borgin and Burkes the day we met. The label said it was cursed."

"Katie must have touched it," I said, feeling my heart beating very heavily. This was Draco's doing.

"This is your brother's doing," Harry said scathingly as we ran back to the school, making my heart skip a beat. "He saw it that day, he must've remembered it and gone back for it."

"I-I dunno Harry," Ron said. "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes. And... Leanne said that Katie found it in the girl's bathroom."

"She said she came back from the bathroom with it!" Harry said. "She didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself-"

"McGonagall!" I hissed, seeing she was coming down to meet us.

"Hagrid says you four saw what happened to Katie Bell!" McGonagall said. "Up to my office at once, please, Leanne is already there. What is that you're holding, Miss Malfoy?"

"The thing she touched," I said.

"Good lord," McGonagall said, snatching it from me. "Filch! Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the packaging and this scarf!"

McGonagall led us to her office full speed.

Leanne explained everything she'd already told us again.

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?" McGonagall asked.

"She seized for a moment then rose in the air and screamed," I said.

"Professor, I need to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

"The Headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," McGonagall said.

"Away?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes Potter, away!" McGonagall said. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor," Harry said.

I looked at him and frowned.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," McGonagall said. "Do you have any proof?"

"No but," Harry said, then proceeding to explain to her what they'd read off Draco's lips in Borgin and Burkes.

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?" McGonagall asked.

"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him," Harry said.

"But Harry, Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him and Malfoy said no!" Hermione said.

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" Harry said.

"He asked, 'How would I look carrying that down the street?'" Hermione clarified.

"Like a prat if he was carrying a necklace," Ron said. "Then Borgin suggested Talitha take it-"

"Oh but Ron!" Hermione said. "It would've been wrapped up, then he wouldn't have touched it or have been seen with it. I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he caddied it down the street- and in any case, I asked Borgin-"

"That's enough!" McGonagall said. She stared at Harry.

"Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased," McGonagall said. "The same is probably true of hundreds of people-"

"-that's what I said-" Ron muttered.

"- and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year," McGonagall said. "I don't believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge."

"But-" Harry protested.

"And what's more!" McGonagall said. "Mr Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today, he was in detention with me! So thank you for your suspicions, Potter, but it is time for you to leave. I'd like to speak to Miss Malfoy alone."

Harry seemed to want to argue but I waved him away. Once he'd left, McGonagall waved her wand. The door was locked and a buzzing sound filled the room.

"As incredible as your friends are, Miss Malfoy, I cannot have them eavesdrop this," she said. "And you must not tell them."

"Tell them what?" I asked.

"Professor Dumbledore has revealed to me that you made an Unbreakable Vow with Antonin Dolohov ad your brother," McGonagall said. "Now of course you couldn't discuss the contents of the conversation that took place but I must let you know that Dumbledore is urging you to continue helping your brother."

"What?" I gasped. "You're joking!"

"I am not," she said. "I'm unaware of what that means specifically, but Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that. He says he is fully aware of what is going on and needs you to go through with it."

"But Professor you don't understand!" I cried frantically. "I can't go on doing that-"

"It has come to my attention that you're being physically and emotionally harmed by this," McGonagall said. "If it was up to me, I would not allow you to continue doing whatever it is that you're doing but Dumbledore insists you muster up all your courage and keep on with your task."

I wiped away the angry tears from my face. "This isn't fair! How can Dumbledore just let them keep hurting me?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Malfoy," McGonagall said. "But I cannot answer that. You may leave now."

Fuming, I stormed out of her office and went straight to the Room of Requirement, where I knew Draco hung out most days.

He was inside, holding his head in his hands.

"Talitha-"

"I hope you're happy!" I snarled. "Cursing Katie Bell!"

"What?" He stammered. "No, that was for Dumbledore-"

"I don't give a damn!" I spat. "You hurt her! You- you vile boy!"

"She wasn't supposed to get hurt!" Draco cried. "I swear she wasn't!"

"I hate this!" I snapped, angry tears streaming out of my eyes. "You- you're forcing me to help you hurt my friends! I can't even sleep well at night because I'm so paranoid!"

"Talitha, I'm sorry-"

"No you're not!" I cried. "You're not sorry! You don'g care! You let Blaise hurt me, you let Dolohov hurt me, you're letting Voldemort control us! Fight BACK, you bloody coward!"

"Talitha, he'll kill your boyfriend," Draco spat. "The Dark Lord hasn't got anyone I care about to hurt, you're the only one besides Mother and Father! He's going to go after YOUR friends!"

I snarled and stomped hard on the floor.

"Talitha I still need your help," he said.

"I know!" I wailed. "I KNOW!"

"I can't tell you what exactly it's about-"

"I KNOW!" I screeched. "Just- stop talking to me! Please!"

I stormed out of the classroom, spitting out curses and alarming younger students nearby.

I went directly to the library, and snuck straight into the Restricted Section.

I was going to find a way to break the Unbreakable Vow, even if it meant going back to ancient Arithmancy and fashioning a spell for it.


	45. Chapter 45

Katie was sent to St Mungos the following day, which only made my anger against Draco spike.

I was currently in Care of Magical Creatures, with an enormous acromantula on my lap.

"You are tender with me, child," Aragog said hoarsely. "You are not afraid of me, like the other children were when they encountered me in the forest."

"I haven't any reason to be afraid of you," I said. "You're not scary."

"Ha!" Aragog hissed. "That's an interesting view... I respect you as much as I do Hagrid for that. I will make sure to introduce you to my children soon, perhaps you will be respected amongst them as well and will be free to enter the forest. I hear the centaurs respect you, and have allowed you passage."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Aragog said. "Magorian himself told me you are the only human allowed to walk through their territory unharmed, because you demonstrated respect to them unlike anyone else has. How did you know to bow to them?"

"I didn't know," I admitted. "I just felt it was the right thing to do. They know more than I do, I should look to them as superiors and not think of myself as better. A bow shows that I acknowledge that."

"You are a wise child," Aragog said. "If you grow up and choose to continue dwelling here, I suspect no creature in the forest will ever harm you, if you have most of them- even the harshest ones- treating you with respect."

"I hope so," I said. "Now- this is going to hurt a bit, but I promise the pain will go away quickly."

I injected the needle into Aragog's side and squeezed the potion into him. He gasped, and hissed, curling up.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But that will make you be able to withstand this other potion I made."

"You are too kind, child," Aragog said. "Now, give me the other potion and please take me back to my dwelling."

"Of course," I said. "Open up..."

I poured the potion into Aragog's mouth. He groaned and hissed, definitely feeling the burning sensation I figured he'd have.

"Take me home, please," Aragog called softly.

"Certainly," I said. He was currently resting on a wheelbarrow, so I gripped he handles and began wheeling him back into the forest.

"Thank you, child," Aragog said.

"You're welcome," I said, straining a bit under his weight.

After what seemed like forever we arrived where all the acromantulas were, hanging from long webs. I felt my skin crawling with goosebumps. I was very afraid of spiders, but I could not show it now.

"My children," Aragog said. "This human child has been working tirelessly to nurse me back to health. She just wheeled me here herself, without magic. I demand you always treat her with the utmost respect and allow her passage into the forest when she pleases, and grant her protection if she needs it."

The acromantulas hanging above nodded, and I smiled, bowing to them too.

"You may go now, my dear," Aragog said. "Thank you, again."

"You're welcome," I said, stroking his back. "I'll be back on Thursday for my next class."

I walked back out of the dark clearing, finally able to breathe easily when I was away from all the acromantulas. They were sweet, but spiders that big... I'm surprised I didn't faint.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

I turned and saw Bane, the centaur, his bow drawn.

I bowed to him. "Talitha, sir. I've just brought Aragog back to his dwelling, and am heading back to the school."

"Ah, it is you, young female foal," Bane said, taking his arrow off the bow. "Magorian! It's the girl from the prophecy."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"We've known far before you did, child," Bane said, as Magorian stepped out from the trees. I bowed to him too, and he chuckled.

"We did not tell you we knew last time you were here," Magorian said. "It was not the time. You were accompanied by other humans."

"I apologize deeply for that," I said. "If I had known that was the plan, I'd never have allowed them to trespass here."

"Once again you are more respectful to us than everyone else of your kind," Magorian said with a warm smile. "Poor foal, you know not what awaits you."

"Do you know who's going to kill me?" I asked.

"Of course we do," Bane said.

"Are you able to tell me?" I asked hopefully, feeling my heart beat faster.

"We cannot," Bane said. "The knowledge would destroy you."

"Oh," I said. "But... I am going to die then, aren't I?"

"You cannot stop a prophecy from occuring, child," Magorian said. "It is inevitable. It'd do you well not to ponder on it too much. Death is not something to be afraid of."

"I just don't want it to be painful," I said, rubbing my arm.

"I assure you," Bane said, looking at my hand, "that your death won't be as painful as anything you have experienced. It will come quickly."

"I suppose that's good," I said. "I just wish I could be prepared for it."

"You will find," Magorian said, "that you will not die in vain. You will be entirely prepared to depart from this world and move on to the next. Your death will be noble."

"I suppose that knowledge will have to do for now," I said. "Thank you."

"Of course, young foal," Magorian said. "Now, head back to your castle-"

There was a loud wail, that vibrated all across the forest.

"Magorian!" Bane cried. "That is the cry Elara, a centauress who is carrying a foal!"

"She might be ready to give birth," I said. "Perhaps I should go-"

There was another wail, more agonizing.

"Her foal will not be born," Magorian said. "It is not destined to live."

"What?" I cried. "No- let me help her!"

"You are only a child," Bane said. "You cannot possibly-"

"Yes I can!" I insisted as Elara wailed again. "Please.. give me a chance."

"Be that so," Magorian sighed. "Follow us."

Sprinting through the forest behind two full grown centaurs proved to be difficult, but upon finding Elara I did not mind the run. She was clearly not doing well with the birth.

I ran to her, and immediately did everything in my power to assist her with the birth of the foal. I was definitely not going to make it to Herbology, but I did not mind.

After what was likely an hour, a centaur foal was in my arms, wailing loudly. Elara lay on her side, positively exhausted. Magorian and Bane looked thoroughly impressed.

"You have amazed us, child," Bane said. "The centaurs will thank you for this for the rest of our lives."

"My foal..." Elara gasped. "What gender?"

"It's a female," I said. "A gorgeous little female."

"Then she shall be named after you," Elara said, which surprised me. "Yes, her name will be Talitha."

"Thank you," I stammered.

"No, thank you, human," Magorian said. "You defied the heavens and brought another female to us. Perhaps.. there is hope for you yet to defy that prophecy."

Quidditch practice without Katie meant letting Demelza Robbins in as a full time Chaser. Now Dean Thomas, Ginny's boyfriend, trained with us as the new backup Chaser.

The actual Chaser drills went well. I was in charge of them now, since Katie was gone. It wasn't an easy task trying to get Ginny and Dean away from each other but I managed to make the groups work out.

Meanwhile, Ron was struggling quite a bit as Keeper. He was struggling to stop Ginny and I's goals, and in a wild attempt to catch one of the Quaffles he punched Demelza in the face.

"Oh fuck," I said, flying down to Demelza, who had screamed and was catching the blood dribbling down her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Ron called frantically. "I-"

"Panicked!" Ginny snapped. "You prat, look at the state of her!"

"This is going to hurt, Demelza," I said. "Episkey!"

She groaned as I fixed her swollen lip.

"Thanks Talitha," Harry muttered. "And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the captain-"

"Well you seemed too bust to call him a prat and I thought someone should," Ginny said, making me snort and struggle to muffle my laughter.

Despite the fact that the practice sucked, Harry tried to lift everyone's spirits by asking us to do it for Katie. Ron of course, was pessimistic and said Katie would be ashamed of him.

"You're just lacking confidence again, is all," I said.

"I'm the worst Keeper to ever attend Hogwarts," Ron groaned, turning the corner. He gaped and made a strangled gasping sound. "Oi!"

Ginny and Dean broke apart from their tight embrace, making Harry and I smirk while Ron glared at them furiously.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!" Ron said.

"Ron!" I cried. "She can do what she wants."

"Talitha's right!" Ginny said. "At any rate, it was a deserted corridor until YOU came butting in."

"Er...c'mon Ginny," Dean mumbled. "Let's go back to the common room..."

"You go!" Ginny said fiercely. "I want a word with my dear brother!" Dean left quickly, and I sensed he was eager to get away.

"Right," Ginny said, glaring so powerfully at Ron that if looks could kill, he'd be deader than I would be after I turned eighteen. "Let's get this straight once and for all. It's none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron-"

"Yes it is!" Ron said. "I'm your brother-"

"She's a big girl, Ron," I said. "There's a point where you have to let her do her own thing."

"Thank you!" Ginny cried. "See? I can handle myself-"

"I don't want people saying my sister's a-"

Ron then stopped.

"A what?" Ginny snarled, whipping her wand out. "A what, exactly?"

Harry jumped in front of Ron and I jumped in front of Ginny.

"He's not worth it!" I snapped.

"He doesn't mean anything!" Harry said quickly, apparently just as eager as I was to not witness a murder.

"Oh yes he does!" Ginny cried. "Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss he's ever had is from our Aunt Muriel-"

"Shut your mouth!" Ron bellowed.

"I won't!" Ginny retorted just as loudly. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

Ron took his wand out too, and I extended my arms as far as they went to shield Ginny.

"Let me hex him, Talitha!" Ginny growled.

"No!" I cried. "Ginny, you'll murder him, and then I'll have to be a witness in court and that's murder itself-"

"You- you don't know what you're talking about!" Ron fumed. "Just because I don't do it in public-"

Ginny gave a malicious shrieking laughter, making her sound like my aunt Bellatrix.

"Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?" Ginny asked menacingly.

"You-"

Ron ducked under Harry and fired a curse, which barely didn't hit me thanks to Ginny pulling me out of the way. Harry pinned Ron up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid, Ron," he snarled. "You almost hit them both, and I swear if you hit Talitha-"

"Harry and Talitha have snogged!" Ginny cried. "Hermione snogged Viktor Krum! It's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because yiu've got about as much experience as a twelve year old!"

And with her eyes brimming with tears, Ginny stormed away. Harry let go of Ron, breathing heavily.

Scowling, Ron shook Harry completely off. "Do you think Hermione did snog Krum?"

"For the love of Merlin!" I cried. "WHY does it matter?"

"That's my sister-"

"Oh you know what, Ron?" I asked. "Just shut the bloody hell up. She's right!"

He gaped at me, not knowing what to say. I stood there, glaring at him, my arms crossed.

Ron's mood did not improve in the next weeks. He started being overly aggressive during practice, making Demelza cry, which resulted in Ginny and I hexing him at the same time.

The morning of the game had be absolutely confident we were going to lose, and I suppose Harry and Ron felt the same.

"I'm not ready for this," I groaned, getting out of Harry's bed. I'd stayed there last night since I hadn't been able to sleep. I'd slept well of course, but the fact that we were likely going to lose was too much to bear.

"I have a plan," Harry said, putting his shirt on.

"Well it better be one hell of a plan because this team needs Merlin's help at this rate," I grumbled. He grinned and pulled me close, kissing me firmly on the lips.

"Trust me," he said. "This is going to work."

"Alright," I said. "I trust you."

At the breakfast table, I began to wonder what he had planned, since nothing seemed to be happening.

"Cheer up, Ron!" Lavender called, earning silence back. "I know you'll be brilliant."

There was a mischievous glint in Harry's eyes. "Tea, Ron? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," Ron groaned. I saw Harry take out his bottle of Felix Felicis, leave it corked, and pretend to pour it into one of the drinks. Ha!

He handed the pumpkin juice to Ron.

"Don't drink that, Ron!" Hermione cried in disbelief.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared at Harry as though she planned to slap him. "You put something in his drink?"

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"I saw you!" Hermione cried. "Talitha- you saw that too, right?"

"Nope," I said, pretending I had been eating and not internally giggling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What?" Hermione asked, her voice high pitched. "Harry just tipped something into Ron's drink! Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!"

Ron scowled, and took an enormous gulp of pumpkin juice. "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."

Hermione bent down low over the table to whisper to Harry and I. "You both should be expelled for doing something like that! I'd never have believed it of you!"

Trying to contain my laughter, I smirked. "Confunded anyone lately?"

She growled and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Nearly time," I piped up. "Lovely weather... pretty lucky that it's good!"

"Yeah," Ron groaned. We walked all the way to the changing room, where we found Ginny and Demelza waiting.

"Conditions look ideal!" Ginny said. "And guess what? Slytherin Chaser Vaisey took a Bludger to the head yesterday during practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that, Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

Harry stared at me in disbelief.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"That's a lie," I said stealthily. "He's not allowed to play because he's failing all his classes."

"Even better!" Harry said. "Who's his substitute?"

"Harper," Ginny said. "He's in my year and he's an idiot."

Harry turned to Ron, who seemed delighted.

"Lucky, I call it," Ron said. "And Vaisley off too, he's their best scorer, I didn't fancy..."

Then he stared at Harry and I.

"My pumpkin juice," Ron said quietly. "You didn't..."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "We'll be starting in about five minutes, you'd both better get your boots on."

Grinning madly, I slipped my boots on. Ron looked at himself in the mirror and puffed out his chest, clearly not caring whether it was true or not- he felt he was the luckiest person in the world.

We walked out onto the field, and the crowd cheered as Gryffindor made their appearance. The Slytherins made rude hand gestures as always, but I suppose they need to make up for their lack of talent somehow.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch said.

Harry extended his arm to shake Urquhart's hand. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle... three... two... one..."

The whistle blew, and I shot upward, catching the Quaffle immediately and diving down below the other Chasers to head to the goal.

"Well there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year," Zacharias Smith said in a drawling voice worthy of Snape. "Many thought, given Ron Weasley's poor performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help... one might say the same about Talitha Malfoy, she was backup Seeker last year and appears to have switched to play Chaser now... but then again she is quite good. Oh look, she's scored."

The Gryffindor section cheered as the Quaffle I threw made it into the hoop.

"And now here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal. It's Urquhart streaking down the pitch-"

I flew as close to Urquhart as possible, trying to block him, but he passed it to another Chaser, who a passed it back to him, who made the shot.

"-Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose..."

"Good save, Ron!" I called, waving at him as I passed the Quaffle to Demelza.

In the next half hour, Ginny scored two goals, Demelza one, and I two more. We were leading sixty to zero. Ron had been making some crazy saves, and I couldn't help but feel proud of him.

"Of course, Coote isn't really the usual build for a Beater," Zacharias said, making me shout at Coote to throw a Bludger at him.

But instead Coote hit it to Harper, which made impact with Harper's thigh.

The Gryffindors began to sing a chorus of "Weasley Is Our King" which got Ron so confident he even went as far to conduct it from where he was flying.

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch! Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

I looked down to see Harry diving forward to where Harper was. I made one last attempt to score and did, making Gryffindor lead a hundred to zero. Then Harry caught the Snitch, which left the final score being two hundred and fifty to zero.

"YES!" I cried, raising my arms and clapping with the cheering Gryffindors. I was going to high five Ginny as she flew past but she kept going until she crashed into the commentator's podium, knocking Zacharias Smith over.

When Harry and I got back to the Common Room after a victory snog in the changing room, we found a party in full swing.

Off to the side we found Hermione waiting for us, her arms crossed. Ron was beside her, looking irritated at having being pulled out of the party.

"You really shouldn't have done it," Hermione spat. "That was illegal."

"We didn't do anything," I said.

"I didn't know what you're talking about," Harry said.

"You spiked Ron's juice with Felix Felicis!" Hermione cried angrily. "That's why he saved everything!"

"No I didn't," Harry said with a grin, pulling out the full vial. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking. Talitha caught on, but you helped make him believe he was lucky. Ron, you did that all yourself."

I beamed, seeing Hermione sighed loudly.

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron asked in disbelief. "But the weather... Vaisley... Malfoy not playing..."

He then turned to Hermione.

"You said I only saved everything because he added Felix Felicis to my drink," Ron said scathingly. "See? I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't!" Hermione cried desperately. "Ron- you thought you'd been given it too!"

But Ron was no longer listening. He went back onto the dance floor and joined Lavender and Parvati. Next thing we knew, he and Lavender were eating each other's faces off.

"Filthy hypocrite!" Ginny snarled. "It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it? But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow."

"He's an idiot," I said. "Don't listen to him Ginny."

Ginny waved her hand in the air and shook her head. "Not planning to. That's not going to end well anyway."

When I turned back around to say something to Hermione, I found she'd disappeared.

"Where did she go?" I asked Harry.

"Outside," he said. "Let's look for her-"

As we walked out, Romilda Vane came up to Harry.

"Hello!" She called. "Got a date to Slughorn's Christmas Party yet?"

"I- what?" Harry said.

"We're looking for someone, Romilda, sod off," I snapped, pulling Harry out of the portrait hole.

"What was she going on about?" Harry asked.

"Slughorn's having a Christmas Party," I said.

"Ah," Harry said. "I don't suppose you want to go with me, do you?"

"I'd love to," I said with a smile. "Wait- there's Hermione!"

I pushed open the door of a classroom, and found Hermione in the teacher's desk, yellow birds we'd been learning to summon in Charms fluttering over her head.

"Oh hello," she mumbled. "Just practicing."

"You're doing real good," I said. "I can only summon two... you've got... seven..."

"Hmm," Hermione said thoughtfully, looking utterly miserable. "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations..."

"He's an arse," I said. "Just ignore him-"

The door burst open, and Lavender and Ron burst in, their hands locked together.

"Oh," Ron said.

"Oops!" Lavender said. "This room is occupied-"

She stepped out, but Ron lingered behind.

"Wondered where you'd got to, Harry, Talitha," Ron mumbled. Hermione hissed loudly.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said in a dangerous voice. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

A terrible moment of silent followed. Hermione walked to the door then out of nowhere-

"Oppugno!"

The flock of birds attacked Ron, pecking at every bit of flesh exposed.

Ron was yelling as Hermione darted away, sobbing as she left.

"Finite incantatem!" I cried, seeing Ron was bleeding all across his face.

He scowled and snarled and then stormed out, leaving Harry and I staring at the empty doorway.


	46. Chapter 46

Ron and Lavender's relationship only caused more and more anger between her and Ron. Harry, Hermione, and I were now simply a trio, since Ron hung out with his girlfriend now.

Of course this didn't mean we saw Hermione too often either. She'd purposely been avoiding people all the time, and we rarely saw her in the library. This meant Harry and I now spent a lot more time together, which seemed to improve both our moods, at any rate.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he wants," Hermione hissed, one of the days we managed to find her in the library. "I really couldn't care less."

She cared, obviously, but she didn't want to say anything about it.

Harry took out his Potions book and began to read the side notes, while I wrote my Care of Magical Creatures essay on the benefits of acromantula venom.

"By the way.You need to be careful, Harry," Hermione hissed suddenly, making Harry look at me with a blank expression.

"For the last time, Hermione," he said, "I'm not giving back this book. I've learned more from the Half Blood prince than I have from Snape or Slughorn-"

"This isn't about the book!" Hermione said. "Earlier, I was in the girls bathroom and heard Romilda Vane trying to decide how to slip you a love potion with her friends. They all want to be your dates to Slughorn's party, and all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say, probably work."

"But how are they getting them in?" I asked. "And can't you confiscate them?"

"They didn't have it with them," Hermione said. "Fred and George send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions. It's part of their Owl order service."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"It was on the back of the bottles they showed us during the summer," Hermione said. "Harry, I'd suggest you reveal you're going with Talitha so they'll stop trying to get to you."

"Well fine we'll reveal we're going together, for Harry's sake, but not that we're dating," I said.

"Alright," Hermione said. Then Harry gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Filch is being fooled, isn't he?" Harry asked. "So maybe Malfoy-"

"Not with my brother again!" I sighed.

"Harry, the Secrecy Sensors they use detect jinxes, curses, and concealment charms!" Hermione said. "To find dark magic in dark objects! They'd have picked up a powerful curse like the one on the necklace in seconds. But if it was in the wrong bottle it wouldn't register. Love potions aren't dark or dangerous."

"Technically they are," I said. "But either way, Filch isn't even a wizard he wouldn't be able to tell."

"The library is now closing!" Madam Pince screeched from her desk.

"We should go," I said, grabbing Harry's arm to pull him up.

When we got to the Common Room, Romilda Vane ambushed Harry.

"Hi Harry! Fancy a gillywater?" She asked, thrusting a glass into his hands.

"I don't like it very much," he said, pushing the glass away.

"Well take these anyway," she said, shoving a box of Chocolate Cauldrons into his hands. "They have firewhiskey in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them."

"Er-" Harry said, which made me swat the box out of Romilda's hands, making her snarl angrily as the chocolates and a picture of her spilled out of the box.

"Listen carefully," I sneered, getting close to her face. "If I find you gave him anything with a Love Potion I will make it my business to make sure you never have a day when you are unhexed. Understood?"

Romilda glared at me, her nostrils flaring furiously.

"Got it?" I snapped.

Hissing, she turned, squishing the chocolates with her shoe and storming up to the girls dormitories.

"Damn," I mumbled. "I could've made that so much more threatening if I pulled a Harry."

"Pulled a Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," I said. "You know how he told his cousin 'that's my girlfriend?' I'd have loved to have been like, hey, back off, that's my boyfriend."

"I wish you could have!" Hermione said, grinning widely. Then suddenly, her eyes caught sight of Ron and Lavender, whose lips were locked together. She growled.

"I'm going to bed."

Before Harry and I could ask her not to leave, she departed rather angrily.

Wincing, I watched Lavender cup Ron's face tightly in her hands and squeeze his cheeks so hard I was afraid she'd kill his skin cells.

"Let's go do homework upstairs," Harry said with a sigh, urging me upstairs to the boy's dormitory.

Of course it was empty, since Dean, Seamus and Neville were playing Exploding Snap with Ginny.

"I'm going to set my homework up on this bed," I said, taking out all my assignments. "But I'll sit with you in a minute."

I laid out my homework and sighed, taking one of my assignments and my quill and sitting beside Harry, who was working on a diagram for Charms.

"You looked really good today," Harry said.

"Today?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well every day, but today in particular," he said. "I noticed you wore some makeup."

"I woke up with eye bags," I said.

"You're not still having nightmares, are you?" Harry asked.

"Thankfully no," I said. "I just stayed up late last night planning a diet for Aragog."

"How's that going for you?" Harry asked.

"Good," I said. "The acromantulas and centaurs enjoy my company. A foal was named after me."

"Wait what?" Harry asked.

"I helped a centauress named Elara give birth the other day," I said. "I don't think I told you."

"I'm not surprised they like you," Harry said. "You don't say stupid things in their presence or act afraid."

"I suppose not," I said. "I just wish they'd tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Harry asked.

"About who's going to kill me," I said.

"Talitha," Harry said, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me to straddle his lap facing him. "You are not going to die. I won't let you die."

"You can't stop it from happening," I said. "It's inevitable."

"I'm the Chosen One, aren't I?" He asked, flashing me a grin. "I keep doing things that are pretty impossible."

I laughed, and he kissed me firmly on the lips, rolling over so that he lay on top of me, his strong arms wrapped around me so tightly that I felt like I was safest here, like Death really could not get to me.

"You are beautiful," Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss on my neck. "And when we tell everyone" he kissed me again "I'm going to show you off" he touched my face gently "and everyone's going to know that you are my girl" he kissed my lips again "and that I will love you until the day I die."

I smiled, holding his face in my hands and gazing into his eyes.

"You know," he said, "I think that one day, I want to marry you."

"Harry, we're 16," I said with a small laugh. "That's so far away."

"Not really," Harry said with a grin. "Besides, I already know what I want in life. To defeat Voldemort, become an Auror, and start a family with you."

Before I could reply, he leaned down and kissed me again, trailing his hands down my sides and gripping onto my hips, urging my legs to wrap around his waist as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our bodies were pressed so close together it was almost like it was a single body. I didn't feel any stress, all I felt was happiness, and a desire to have moments like this for the rest of my life, however long that would be.

"I love you, Talitha Malfoy," Harry whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too, Harry Potter," I said with a grin, cupping his face in my hands to continue snogging him.

Hermione seemed to have some sort of wicked plan in mind because on the night of the party, she insisted on going downstairs to the Common Room before getting ready.

"What are you going to gain from going downstairs?" I asked. "There isn't anyone of interest down there."

"On the contrary," Hermione said, "I think you'll find someone of interest."

"Well of course I find Harry interesting, he IS my boyfriend after all..."

But as soon as we descended the stairs I found out what she meant. She knew Ron would be downstairs right at this moment.

"Oh hi, Hermione and Talitha!" Parvati called from beside Lavender, whose arm was wrapped around Ron.

"Hi Parvati!" Hermione said. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite," Parvati said sadly. "I'd rather have liked to go.... you're going though, right? Both of you?"

"Yep," I said.

"Ooh Talitha, with who?" Parvati asked curiously.

"With me," Harry said, smirking.

"Aw, are you two together?" Parvati asked. I looked at Harry, who shook his head.

"Just going as friends," I said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Ah," Parvati said. "And you, Hermione?"

"I'm meeting Cormac at eight, and we're-"

Words could not describe what the bloody hell the sound Ron made was. Harry later said it sounded to him like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink.

"-we're going up to the party together," Hermione finished, making me grin internally.

"Cormac?" Parvati asked. "Cormac McLaggen, you mean?"

"That's right," Hermione said with an annoying hint of sweetness. "The one who almost became Gryffindor Keeper."

"Are you going out with him, then?" Parvati asked, her eyes the size of saucers.

"Yes, didn't you know?" Hermione asked with a giggle worthy of Umbridge.

"No!" Parvati said, clearly eager to hear more gossip. "Oh I never know who's going out with who these days...." Harry and I smirked at each other. "But my my, you like your Quidditch players, don't you, Hermione? First Krum, then McLaggen."

"I like really good Quidditch players," Hermione clarified, making me want to collapse on the floor and screech because of how much she'd gone out of her way to say such a thing.

"Well see you!" Hermione said. "Come on, Talitha, got to go get ready for the party..."

She grabbed by hand and led me upstairs, making me burst into laughter the instant we arrived back in our dormitory.

"The look on his face was priceless!" I gasped, throwing myself onto my bed and laughing like a madwoman.

"That was rather good, wasn't it?" Hermione said, beaming.

"It was brilliant!" I said. "Ah, but poor you, Hermione, poor you... McLaggen..."

I hurried to put on some light blue dress robes I'd recently purchased. They fit me well, and almost looked better on me than the emerald robes I'd used for the Yule Ball. I do think green suits me more, although I wouldn't voice that aloud because I bet someone would mention how I WAS supposed to be a Slytherin or something.

"Ready?" Harry asked as I came downstairs, holding the railing to stabilize myself in the stupid heels I'd chosen to wear.

"Yeah," I said. "Oh Merlin I'll be ditching these heels soon enough."

"You don't look any taller to me," Harry said with a grin.

"Sod off!" I hissed. "Just because you're a whole foot taller than me you think I see the world a different way or something."

"You still look really hot," Harry said. "If we weren't going as friends I'd snog you for everyone to see."

I smirked, clasping his hand in mine as we walked all the way to Slughorn's office.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn called as we walked in. "Miss Malfoy! Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"

Slughorn pulled Harry forcefully forward, carrying me along.

"Harry, Talitha, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires- and of course, his friend Sanguini."

Sanguini was clearly a vampire. He licked his lips and shook by hand enthusiastically, turning to Harry. "Your girlfriend has a very pretty neck..."

"Now now, Sanguini!" Worple said. "Let her be. Harry Potter, I am simply delighted! I was saying to Professor Slughorn the other day, 'Where is the biography of Harry Potter for which we have all been waiting?"

"Er, were you?" Harry asked.

"Just as modest as Horace described!" Worple said happily. "I would be delighted to write the biography myself, people are craving to know so much more about you! If you grant me a few interviews, say in four or five hour sessions, why, we could have the book finished within months. And all with very little effort on your part, I assure you- Sanguini, get away from her!"

I jumped back slightly into Harry's protective arms as Sanguini leaned forward, a mad glint in his eyes, saliva dripping from his lips.

"Let her be, I say!" Worple said. "Here, have a pastry. Now, my dear boy, the gold you could make, you have no idea..."

"I'm definitely not interested," Harry said, "I"ve just seen a friend of mine, sorry..."

He pulled me away dramatically, Sanguini's eyes following me.

"Hermione!" I called, waving my hand over the crowd to beckon her over. She ran to us.

"There you two are, thank goodness!" Hermione cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You look distressed."

"I've just escaped- I mean left Cormac under the mistletoe," Hermione said.

"Jeez," I said. "Why did you choose him?"

"I thought he'd annoy Ron the most," Hermione sighed. "I debated for awhile about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole-"

"Oh no," I groaned. "You considered SMITH? Smith of all people?"

"I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him!" She sighed. "McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman."

"Huh," I said. "Didn't think McLaggen could ever sound like a worse person. Guess I was wrong."

"Please let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming," Hermione implored. "He's so tall..."

I sighed, following her a bit aways to the other side of the room, where we found Professor Trelawney.

"Hello," I said.

"I don't believe I've met you," Trelawney murmured.

"You haven't," I said. "I don't take Divination."

Trelawney looked at me curiously, then seized my hands, making Harry lunge forward and make her release me. But Trelawney did not seem taken aback by this, in fact she didn't react to it at all.

"My dear," she whispered. "Death awaits you. Your killer walks among you on every waking day and you don't even know it."

"Oh come on," I said. "If you know who's going to kill me, just tell me!"

Trelawney cocked her head like a bird, then simply trotted away.

"I reckon she was too tipsy," Harry said.

"Maybe," I said. Great, I definitely knew the killer at this very moment. Someone I walked among on every waking day? Well that didn't narrow anything down, it could be any one of my friends.

"Let's get something straight, Hermione," Harry said. "Are you planning to tell Ron that you interfered at Keeper tryouts?"

"Do you really think I'd stoop that low?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you brought McLaggen as your date," I said. "You asked him out!"

"There's a difference," she insisted. "I've got no plans to tell Ron anything about what might or might not have happened at Keeper tryouts."

"Good," Harry said. "Because he'll just fall apart again and we'll lose the next match."

"Quidditch!" Hermione snapped. "Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to 'A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen' nonstop since we arrived!"

"First of all, not all boys care about Quidditch," I said. "Second of all, you KNEW McLaggen was a self absorbed prick from the start and you still picked him. You could've asked Ernie Macmillan, Ron doesn't like him that much but Ernie is friendly to you so I think it would have made him much more jealous!"

"Well tell me that next time, Talitha-"

"Ask me to help you choose your poison, next time, Hermione!"

"If I'd told you nothing would've ended up being decided- oh no, here he comes!"

Hermione darted away so quickly it was almost like she'd Disapparated.

"Seen Hermione?" McLaggen asked, coming into our space.

"No," I said.

Harry put his arm around me, which made McLaggen raise an eyebrow.

"You two going out, then?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Got a problem with it?"

"Well it explains why you made it on," McLaggen said. "And why Weasley made it-"

I slapped him across the face, making a loud snapping sound that luckily did not attract too much attention.

"Ron did better than you, so stop being such a sore loser!" I snarled. "And as for Harry and I- so what if I'm his girlfriend? I made it on the team since last year, and in case your idiot brain forgot, I scored quite a few goals last match! There's no favoritism here, you just suck at Quidditch!"

McLaggen looked like he'd want nothing more than to bash my head into the wall.

"Of all boys in this bloody school, you chose Potter?" McLaggen asked scathingly. "He's not the handsomest, although I suppose you fancied him for being the Chosen One-"

"And what, you think you're better, McLaggen?" I asked with a wry laugh. "Your eyebrows are crooked and your eyes are the same color as the shit your mum fed you as a child!"

Before McLaggen could do anything, Slughorn stepped in.

"Now, now, Miss Malfoy!" he said a bit frantically. "let's not get into any fights..."

McLaggen cursed and went away.

"Oh if I could hex him now," I hissed.

"Oho!" Slughorn said happily, "That reminds me- Severus!"

Slughorn extended his arm and seemed to pull Snape out of thin air.

"Stop skulking and come join us, Severus!" Slughorn said. "I wanted to congratulate you, one for acquiring Miss Malfoy as a witch of exquisite hex knowledge into your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and two for teaching Harry everything he knows in Potions for five years!"

"Miss Malfoy is quite the exceptional student," Snape drawled. "But I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all."

"Then it's natural ability!" Slughorn said. "You should have seen what he gave me first lesson, a perfect Draught of Living Death on the first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus-"

"Really?" Snape asked curiously. He glared at Harry.

"Remind me what other subjects you are taking, both of you!" Slughorn urged.

"All the ones necessary to become an Auror, Professor," Harry said.

"Everything needed to be a Professor," I said. "Just in case I want to teach after working with creatures."

"Ah yes!" Slughorn said. "Yes, working with Creatures! I do expect you will be good at that, Miss Malfoy. And Harry, I daresay you'll make a wonderful Auror-"

The door burst open and Filch came in, hauling Draco by the ear. Harry looked at me uncertainly, while I stared at my brother with wide eyes.

"Professor Slughorn," Filch said, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. Claims he was invited to your party and delayed in setting out. Did you issue him an invitation?

"All right, I wasn't invited!" Draco spat, freeing himself of Filch's grasp. "I was trying to gate crash, happy?"

"No I'm not!" Filch wheezed. "You're in trouble you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"No worries, Argus," Slughorn said calmly. "It's Christmas, and it isn't a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once we'll forget punishment. You may stay, Draco."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said quickly. "Hey Talitha..."

"Hi," I said.

"My my!" Slughorn said. "Why Severus- they really both look like replicas of Abraxas Malfoy don't they? I hadn't seen you two side by side. Why Draco, you look just like your grandfather! Talitha, you have his eyes and most certainly his smile!"

"Er, thanks," I said.

"Malfoys, may I have a word with you both outside?" Snape asked suddenly, making me jump.

"Now Severus, it's Christmas," Slughorn said.

"I would just like a word with them both about tutoring," Snape said, clearly lying. "Miss Malfoy happens to be tutoring her brother."

"Ah, well yes," Slughorn said. "Rejoin the party soon!"

I urged Harry to stay behind as Snape led Draco and I out of the office, down the hall, and into a deserted classroom.

"Draco, what were you thinking?" Snape hissed just as he closed the door. "You were almost caught! You know very well we cannot afford any mistakes. If you are expelled-"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, alright!" Draco hissed.

"You are suspected to have something to do with it!" Snape hissed. "Talitha, what do you know?"

Knowing Harry would likely be listening, I played along with Draco. "He didn't do it, Professor, I'd have known if he did."

"That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about," Draco hissed. Snape narrowed his eyes at Draco, who snarled. "Don't try and do that- I can stop you!"

"Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see," Snape said. "What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I just don't want you butting in- tell him, Talitha!"

Once again I was being thrown in the middle. I had to come up with a better lie.

"Draco's really embarrassed," I said quickly. "He's cheating on Pansy with Astoria Greengrass and it's been agonizing enough to him that I know, and what's more, there's a rumor going around that someone here is a Legilimens so now he's all paranoid!"

Snape definitely did not believe me, but when I noticed he tried to enter my mind, I simply thought "NO" and he was unable to. Huh, Occlumency wasn't that hard.

"And now you're blocking your mind as well, Miss Malfoy," Snape said. "Listen to me, both of you, your mother made me swear to protect you Draco under an Unbreakable Vow-"

"I don't need your help!" Draco snarled. "This is none of your business, Snape. I've got a plan, it will work, it is just taking longer than I thought."

"Miss Malfoy!" Snape hissed. "I demand you tell me at once what is going on!"

"I don't know!" I cried truthfully. "I don't even know why I'm here, I don't know anything about anything and I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to!"

"Ah, nevermind!" Snape hissed. "Now listen to me, Draco, you are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught and if you are placing reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones, I've got better people too!" Draco said.

"Then why not confide in me?" Snape demanded.

"You just want to steal my glory!" Draco sneered.

"You are speaking like a child!" Snape said. "I quite understand that your father's imprisonment has upset you, but-"

Snarling and spouting curse words, Draco stormed out. My heart skipped a beat, hoping Harry wouldn't be caught if he really was out there.

"Colloportus! Muffliato!" Snape said, turning to me, his expression softening.

I burst into tears and ran to him, burrowing my face into his chest.

"He did it, he did it, he hurt Katie!" I cried. "I want to reveal what they're planning but I can't! They made me do an Unbreakable Vow and..and.."

"And Dumbledore is asking you continue to help your brother," Snape finished, making me nod and cry more.

"I don't want to do this!" I wailed. "But if I don't... if I don't..."

Crying out angrily, I grabbed my temples with my hands and let more tears flow out.

"It will not be easy, Miss Malfoy," Snape said. "But I assure you, it all will work out in the end. I know the task at hand, just not the specifics."

"But HOW will it work out?" I cried.

"That I cannot tell you," Snape said. "All I can ask is that you do as Dumbledore says."

I stomped hard on the ground, making the heel break off my shoes.

"The Unbreakable Vow," I said hoarsely. "Can it be broken?"

"It's never been done," Snape said. "But if you figure out a way... well I suspect you'd be able to."

I breathed deeply and sighed loudly, pressing my toes on the floor.

"I suggest you rejoin the party, Miss Malfoy," Snape said. "Continue to enjoy it with... Mr Potter."

I quickly wiped the tears off my face and fixed my heel. Snape left the room, and seconds later, Harry darted in.

"What happened, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm fine. Please don't ask."

Harry frowned. "Do you want to go back to the party or call it a night?"

"Go back," I mumbled. "For a bit, yes."

Harry put his arm around me, walking us all the way back to Slughorn's office. We didn't dance, didn't even talk, we just stood there, my heavy breaths clearly making Harry worried.

"Come on," Harry said, pulling me to the other side of the room. I just followed him, not really caring where we were going.

People seemed to be watching us. We were standing in an awfully secluded area...

Harry turned my body to face his, looked up at the mistletoe hanging above us, and pressed his lips onto mine, wrapping his arms around me and pressing me so close to him that I instantly felt better, despite the fact that now, all the eyes of Hogwarts had seen us.

By the next morning, everyone knew that Harry Potter was in fact, dating Talitha Malfoy.


	47. Chapter 47

"So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely offering to help him?"

"Ron he's said that so many times," I said. "Please stop asking."

"I'm only checking!" Ron said as we continued to peel sprouts for Mrs Weasley.

"But an Unbreakable Vow with Malfoy's mother though," Ron said. "It's a little extreme. Talitha and Snape are in the same boat now."

"I don't suppose YOU know of a way you can break one of those?" I asked.

"It's in the name, Talitha," Ron said. "I don't think anyone knows how to break if it that's even possible. You die if you break it anyway. Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was five. I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found out. He went mental. Only time I've ever seen him as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since."

"Well, passing over Fred's left buttock," I said. "How-"

"I beg your pardon?" Fred asked. "Is that Talitha I hear discussing my buttocks?"

"Hullo," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Aw look at them, Fred!" George said. "They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months time," Ron said. "And then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile," Fred said, sitting at the table and elevating his feet onto it, "We can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a - whoopsie daisy!"

"You made me do that!" Ron snapped, covering his bloody finger. "You wait, when I'm seventeen-"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," George said, unamused.

"And speaking of that," Fred said, "what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called... Lavender Brown."

"Mind your own business," Ron said flatly.

"What a snappy retort!" George said.

"I really don't know how you think of them," Fred said. "We wanted to know how it happened."

I gritted my teeth, fighting every urge to say Ron was just too stupid to admit he liked Hermione, so he went for Lavender.

"Did she have an accident or something?" George asked.

"How did she get such extensive brain damage?" Fred asked. "Careful now!"

Mrs Weasley walked in right as Ron threw a knife at Fred, which he turned into a paper airplane.

"Ronald Weasley!" She trilled. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," Ron said. Then he added quietly so only I could hear, "let you see."

"Fred and George, I'm sorry dears, but Remus arrives tonight so Bill will squeeze in with you two," Mrs Weasley said. "Then Harry and Ron will be in the attic, Fleur can share with Talitha and Ginny-"

"That'll make Ginny's Christmas," Fred muttered.

"At least everyone will be comfortable," Mrs Weasley said.

"Percy not showing his ugly face then?" George asked.

"No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry," Mrs Weasley said, a bit disappointed.

"Or he's just the world's biggest prat!" Fred mumbled as Mrs Weasley left. "One of the two. Well, let's get going then, George."

"Can you help us with these sprouts?" Ron pleaded. "You could just use your wand and then we'll be free too."

"No, I don't think we can do that," Fred said, making Ron frown. "It's very character building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is to be a Muggle or a Squib."

"Besides," I added, grinning to the twins, "I bet Lavender would love to know you peeled sprouts with your bare hands... women love a fellow who can do that."

"Shut up," Ron said.

"No, she's right," George said. "And Ron, if you want people to help you, don't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint."

"Well, can we at least have a hint now as to where you're going?" I asked. "Please?"

"Ah, girls," George said. "Always need to know where a lad is- We're off to the village. There's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous, almost like real magic..."

Waving at the twins as they left, I heard Ron curse.

"They're gits!" He said. "Would've taken them seconds and then we could've gone too."

"I couldn't," Harry said. "Promised Dumbledore I wouldn't wander off while I was staying here."

"Well there go my secret plans for tonight," I said with a shrug.

"Oy, what do you mean?" Ron demanded.

"I was only thinking we could sneak out to the nearby village and hang out," I said.

"I wouldn't want to third wheel you two," Ron mumbled, making me roll my eyes.

"Well we don't want to third wheel you and Lav Lav or whatever," I said icily, making Harry grin.

"Oh shut up," Ron said, his ears growing red. "I'm- I'm going to the loo."

Harry and I burst out laughing when he left.

"If he's so embarrassed, why doesn't he break up with her?" I asked.

"I think he's trying to make Hermione jealous," Harry said.

"He's dumb, then!" I said. "Why on earth doesn't he just tell her he fancies her?"

"I dunno," Harry said. "Reckon Hermione fancies him too?"

"Of course she does," I said. "Do you see the way she looks at him? They're both so dumb."

"I finished with my sprouts," Harry said. "And now you're done with yours.... how about we finish Ron's and go up to the attic?"

"Sure," I said, smiling and beginning to peel Ron's left over sprouts.

When we finished, Ron still hadn't returned, so Harry and I went right up to the attic.

"You two really need to clean more often," I said, kicking aside a textbook. "You can hardly walk in here."

"Well last night we had to move everything to sit down there and play Wizard's Chess," Harry said, pointing at an empty space on the floor between their beds.

"Nice," I said. "Last night Ginny and I stayed up talking strategy- I think we can make Demelza center Chaser and that'd balance things a little better."

"That's a good idea," Harry said. Then smirking, he added "Co- captain."

"Oh everyone will be so annoyed that we're together," I said.

"They can be annoyed all they want," Harry said. "I don't mind that.. at least now I can snog you in public."

"Ron will have a heart attack," I said. "That would be so... indecent of us."

"Ah yes, can't do that," Harry said.

"I suppose Romilda Vane might just try and slip me some poison now," I added. "I don't really mind.. she can try all she wants but she can't get rid of me."

"Well of course because you're a bad arse," Harry said with a grin.

"Not only that," I said. "But I wouldn't die anyway. I'm not past eighteen yet."

"Don't talk about death," Harry said. "You're alive right now. You're not going to die for a very long time, alright?"

"What's your definition of a long time?" I asked. "Because-"

Instead of asking me to stop talking about it this time, Harry kissed me.

"Oh that's so cliché," I said. "Shutting me up with a kiss."

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Harry asked.

"I'll give that one to you," I said with a grin. "How about a game of wizard's chess?"

"You're on," Harry said.

We played about four rounds before Ron came back, looking like he'd taken a nap.

"You fell asleep on the loo?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Ron grumbled. "I just went into the twins room to er.. nap."

"Huh," I said, looking at Harry out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't look at each other like that," Ron mumbled. "It's not anything weird... oh fine maybe I went to write a letter to Lavender to mail her the present I got her. I ended up falling asleep."

"Do you ACTUALLY fancy her?" I asked.

Ron looked at me, then looked down.

"So er- who's winning?" He asked.

"Me," I said.

"What?" Harry asked. "But we just tied up last game so now we're two- two-"

"Checkmate," I sang, making Harry's king fall dramatically onto the board.

"Oh, alright," Harry said. "My mistake.... three two, Talitha."

Later that night, we all lounged around the living room with Celestina Warbeck playing in the background. Fleur and Bill were having what seemed like a very interesting conversation, the twins were playing Exploding Snap with Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley were dancing, and Ron was listening between Harry and I's conversation and that of Bill and Fleur.

"Reckon he's trying to pick up tips or something?" I asked as Ron craned closer to his brother.

"Maybe," Harry said. "Bloody hell this makes me want to tell him to just dump Lavender."

"Would he even listen?" I said. "It's not worth it... I just hope he comes to his senses before Hermione gets over him and starts dating someone."

"You think she'd actually get over him?" Harry asked.

"Hermione's too smart to stay hung over one guy," I said. "Eventually she will stop trying. He needs to get his act together. Dunno why it's taking him so long to admit he likes her- I mean what does he expect her to do? Make the first move?"

"He might be," Harry said. "Ron's stubborn, maybe he's actually worried Hermione would never like him."

"Huh," I said. "Well... he IS insecure..."

"Who's insecure?" Ron asked.

"Draco," I said automatically.

"Malfoy, insecure?" Ron asked. "But he's so full of himself."

"Because of his insecurities," I said.

"Git," Ron said. "He's just a git." Then he turned back to Bill and Fleur.

"I was going to get Ron a book on how to flirt for Christmas," I said. "But decided it might be misinterpreted."

"Yeah, best if you didn't do that," Harry said. "Speaking of Christmas presents... I want to give you mine tonight."

"In that case I'll give you mine too," I said. "Want to head upstairs with the twins and Ginny? They're leaving now."

"Alright," Harry said. We got up and followed the twins and Ginny upstairs, going all the way up to the attic. Harry's present had been sitting in my pocket all night, just waiting to be given to him.

"Okay, close your eyes," Harry whispered.

I closed my eyes. Harry took my hand, extending it out in front of me. I felt something rather cold slip into my hand, making me shiver.

"Open your eyes."

I opened them. It was a necklace, and at the center hung a Golden Snitch.

"It's lovely," I said.

"And look, if you open it..." Harry said.

He unclasped the wings, which opened the little sphere. Inside was a tiny sheet of parchment.

I unrolled it, bringing the tiny letter close to my eyes.

"'I loved you yesterday. I love you still. I always have, I always will. Keep me close to your heart, because even if I'm not beside you, I'm always with you.'"

"That's beautiful," I whispered.

"I know I can't always be by your side," Harry said. "But with this... you'll always have a part of me with you, to keep you hopeful even in dark times."

"Oh Harry," I said. "You're so sweet... I love it. Here's your present."

I pulled out small sphere with a button on it. I handed it to Harry, who squeezed it.

The orb glew, and light came from it, projecting an image within.

Lily and James Potter were inside, laughing, and hugging each other.

"We love you, Harry!" Lily said, kissing James' cheek.

"Always rooting for you," James said, nodding and waving.

Then the orb stopped glowing. I looked at Harry, who had tears brimming in this eyes.

"But how-"

"Took a lot of magic and research," I said. "I used that photograph of them in the Order to make their faces and just animated it and added words.. dunno if I got their voices exactly right."

"You did. Thank you," he said. "That... I needed that."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately, wrapping his arms around me and leading me to his bed, where he set me down and got over me, trailing kisses down my neck.

I grabbed Harry's face and pulled it back up to mine, kissing his lips so hard I swear I stopped breathing. Harry's hands traveled down to my hips. They lingered there for a second, then slowly started pulling my shirt up.

I quickly grabbed his hands and held them, urging them to bring my shirt back down.

"Oh shit, Talitha, I'm sorry," Harry said frantically, jumping off me and staring at me sheepishly. "I er- didn't mean to. Just got carried away.."

"It's fine," I said. "Just not here... you know?"

"You're right, it would be weird if Ron walked in-"

The door opened and Ron poked his head in. Harry looked at me as if saying "what was I just saying?"

"Hullo," Ron said. "Talitha- Mum's asking that you go back downstairs with Ginny now."

"Alright," I said, smiling and kissing Harry quickly on the lips, clutching the necklace to my heart. "Thank you. Good night."

"I love you," Harry said, making Ron gag.

I sprinted out of the room and into Ginny's room, where I found her grumbling. Fleur was getting comfortable in Ginny's bed.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello Talitha!" Fleur said. "Ginny iz very kind, she iz letting me sleep in 'er bed."

"She is kind," I said, flashing Ginny a smirk.

I went to lay beside her on the floor.

Fleur fell asleep quickly, so Ginny turned to me and scowled.

"She's annoying," she said.

"She's annoying now," I said. "It will get better... she becomes more tolerable later on."

"How much longer?" Ginny groaned.

"A few months, give or take," I said. "The wedding is in August, right?"

"The first," Ginny sighed. "Oh fine... I'll try and be nicer."

"Awesome," I said with a grin.

"Did you give Harry his present?" She asked.

"Yep," I said. "And he gave me this necklace, look..."

"Oh that's beautiful!" Ginny said. "Dean got me these really cute earrings- broomsticks with a female player on them. No idea HOW he got them..."

"How are things with him?" I asked.

"Going really well," Ginny said. "At first he tried to be a gentleman too often. But now he gives me my space. He's sweet."

"Glad to hear that," I said.

"What are you going to do when school starts up again?" She asked. "Now that everyone knows about you and Harry?"

"Well be normal," I said. "Deal with whatever problems arise. I suppose Romilda Vane might try and poison me.."

"If she does, I will hex her," Ginny said.

There was a knock on the door.

"To sleep, girls!" Mrs Weasley called.

"Okay, Mum," Ginny said, curling up. "Good night, Talitha."

"Goodnight Ginny," I yawned. "Merry Christmas."

"You've got to be joking."

I snickered, seeing Ron's gift from Lavender. A locket that said "my sweetheart."

"Classy," Harry said. "You should definitely wear it in front of Fred and George."

"If you tell them," Ron said, shoving the necklace under his pillow, "I-I-I'll..."

"Stutter at me?" Harry said with a grin, making me laugh.

"You know we won't say anything," I said.

"How could she think I'd want this, though?" Ron asked.

"Well think back," I said. "Have you ever let it slip you'd like to go out in public with the words 'My Sweetheart' around my neck?"

"We don't actually talk much," Ron said. "Mostly snogging. Hey, is Hermione really going out with McLaggen?"

"I dunno," Harry said. "I don't think Slughorn's party went well for them."

I swear Ron looked happier hearing this.

Mrs Weasley knitted me a red sweater with a broomstick on it, the twins gave me loads of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, Ron got me a book, and Ginny got me some fancy parchment.

Harry actually received a present from Kreacher.

"Reckon this is safe to open?" He asked quizzically.

"I mean the mail was probably searched by the Ministry," I said. "But that does look odd..."

"I can't stand the agony," Ron said. "Open it!"

Harry tore it open, and then yelled as several large maggots spilled out.

"Nice!" Ron said, laughing. "Very thoughtful of him."

"I'd rather have them than that necklace," Harry said, making Ron shut up.

Christmas lunch downstairs was wonderful. Everyone was wearing their new sweaters except Fleur, who Mrs Weasley seemed to have not made one for.

"Kind of shady of Mum, isn't it?" Ginny snickered as Fleur frowned at the rest of us, observing the multi colored sweaters we were showing off.

"Well eventually your Mum will like her too," I said. "Then she can get her sweater."

Harry sat down beside me, passing me the gravy boat to pour over my food.

"Oh Harry," I giggled, running my hand through his hair. "You've got a maggot in here..."

I pulled it out and tossed it to the floor, which made Fleur grimace.

"'Ow 'orrible," she said, shuddering.

"Hermione would have told you to appreciate the fact Kreacher got you anything at all," I said. "Damn, I miss her."

"Me too," Ginny said. "If my brother wasn't such a git then we'd have had a grand time last night."

"Ron and I were up late playing chess again," Harry said. "What were you two doing?"

"Talked for a bit," I said.

"Can someone pass me ze gravy?" Fleur piped up, making every eye in the room turn to her.

"Of course," Ron said eagerly. In an attempt to pass the gravy boat to her, he knocked it over. Bill simply waved his wand and returned the gravy to the boat. Fleur smiled and kissed Bill's cheek, making Ginny gag and Mrs Weasley stare with a cold expression.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks," Fleur said, making me raise an eyebrow. "She iz always knocking things over."

"Nothing the matter with that," I said hotly, angry that Fleur was still all about insulting Tonks. "Besides Fleur, you spilt tea yesterday because you weren't paying attention. I'd say we're all flawed."

"Yes," Fleur said in an annoyed voice. "But she iz ALWAYS-"

"If I remember correctly," I said scathingly, "it was you who caused Madam Maxime's robes to be drenched in ice water when you tripped over those heels you wore and caused an ice statue to shatter in the dining pavilion."

"Zat was a mistake!" Fleur said, her cheeks growing red.

"Tonks can make mistakes too, we all can!" I said. "She's my cousin, I won't tolerate you talking about her like that."

Mrs Weasley beamed at me. Fleur pursed her lips and looked down. Again, everyone at the table was looking at her.

"Is Tonks coming, Mrs Weasley?" I asked.

"No dear, she isn't," Mrs Weasley said sadly. "Have you spoken to her lately, Talitha, Remus?"

"No," I said.

"I haven't been in contact with anybody very much," Lupin said. "I suppose Tonks might've wanted to spend Christmas with her family."

"Oh, maybe," Mrs Weasley said.

"I doubt it," I said. "My aunt Andi and uncle Ted always like to spend Christmas either in America or Italy, Tonks has to stay back for work."

"Hmm," Mrs Weasley said, looking at Lupin almost like it was his fault Tonks wasn't here. "I did get the impression she was going to spend Christmas alone."

"I wish she'd come here," I said.

"I do as well, Talitha," Mrs Weasley said, looking at Fleur. She'd much rather have had Bill marry Tonks than Fleur, that was for sure.

I dug my fork into my ham and twirled it around.

"I can't wait til March," I said. "I'll be able to spoonfeed myself instead of doing all this work..."

Ginny laughed. "I'm not anxious to have Ron be allowed to do magic around here."

"I'd have thought the twins would be the hazard," I said, puzzled. "Why-"

"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley cried. "Arthur- it's Percy!"

"What?" Mr Weasley and the twins asked in unison.

"Percy!" Mrs Weasley said. "He's with the Minister!"

The back door opened and Percy Weasley stepped in, the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour behind him.

"Merry Christmas, Mother," Percy said in a flat voice.

"Oh Percy!" Mrs Weasley cried, flinging herself into his arms.

"You must forgive the intrusion," Scrimgeour said. "Percy and I were in the vicinity working and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

This was clearly a fat lie, because Percy did not show any signs of wanting to greet or catch up with any of his family members.

"Please come in and sit down, Minister!" Mrs Weasley said. "Have some purkey.. or tooding... I mean turkey and pudding... there's ham..."

"No no my dear Molly, not to worry!" Scrimgeour said. "I don't want to intrude. We would not be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly."

"Oh Perce!" Mrs Weasley cried.

"Ah young man!" Scrimgeour said, motioning to Harry. "You're finished- why don't you show me around the garden?"

Now instead of looking at Fleur, everyone was looking between Harry and Scrimgeour in utter silence.

"Yeah all right," Harry said. I figured Scrimgeour had asked to come here to talk to Harry about something. This did not have anything to do with Percy wanting to see his family.

Lupin and Mr Weasley both began to stand up with Harry, who waved them off. "It's fine."

"Wonderful!" Scrimgeour said. "We'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!"

Percy stood awkwardly in the kitchen, staring at the rest of his family. His eyes lingered over me for a second.

"The famous Talitha Malfoy, right?" he asked, making everyone stare at me.

"Talitha Malfoy yes," I said. "I would not say famous."

"Interesting," Percy said. "And you are famous. Supposedly a very good hexer, and of course, daughter of an imprisoned Death Eater."

"Lucius Malfoy is not a father to me," I said. "My reputation doesn't rely on what he may or may not do."

"Regardless of that you still carry the Malfoy name," Percy said. "The Ministry takes that in mind."

"What do they care?" I asked.

"Well we cannot have a Malfoy who claims to be on our side turn on us suddenly, can we?" Percy asked.

"She's not a traitor!" George snapped. "Don't just barge in here pretending like you want to see us and insult our friend!"

"George I'm merely stating facts," Percy said flatly. "She is considerably good at performing hexes utilized by Death Eaters."

"Is it my fault I was taught that?" I asked. "I didn't ask to be taught that, my daft parents chose to teach me and I learned!"

"There you have it," Percy said. "She learned from Death Eaters. Didn't try not to learn it, right? You knew what the hexes did and you still chose to retain the information that told you how to perform it. And aside from that, isn't it suspicious how you deny affiliation and embracement of Death Eater ideals yet you were seen with Antonin Dolohov in Borgin and Burkes before your term began?"

I gaped at him, feeling my anger boil inside.

"Explain that to me," Percy said, "since you're so keen to convince us you're on our side when frankly, the facts state otherwise-"

"You leave her the bloody hell alone!" Fred said. "She hasn't done anything wrong-"

"-then what was she doing that day?" Percy asked. "Hanging with a wanted Death Eater?"

"I can't tell you," I said, feeling the color draining from my face. "But I swear-"

"Can't tell us because that's the Death Eater code, isn't it? Keeping secrets," Percy spat.

"You're a prat!" Ginny cried. "Leave her alone!"

"I'm stating what the Ministry thinks!" Percy said. "And to us, she is dangerous, and ought not to be mixing with society the way she is-"

Mashed parsnip went flying everywhere the instant Fred and George raised their wands, but somehow only Percy was hit with it. Ginny grabbed a handful of leftovers in a bowl and threw them right at Percy's glasses.

Percy huffed loudly and stormed out, Mrs Weasley crying and begging him not to leave.

"I apologize for that, Talitha," Mr Weasley said immediately. "He's too aligned with Ministry views-"

"It's alright," I said quickly. "It's fine, really."

Luckily Harry came back in right at that instant, which gave me the chance to slip away with Ginny, Ron, and him upstairs.

Later that night I was sitting by the fire, reading the book Ron had got me. I felt different now. I hadn't the slightest idea that the Ministry thought I was dangerous. All this time I thought they were simply impressed with my skill, but I suppose some idiot took it the wrong way. This information was not in the papers though, which worried me more. If I made even one wrong move now, especially since I was being forced to help Draco, it could be enough for a conviction and I could be sent to Azkaban with my father.

"Talitha?" Harry asked from the stairs, making me quickly dry the angry tears in my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Talk to me," he said. "Tell me what's wrong."

I sniffed. Harry came and sat beside me, putting his arm around me and urging me to lean on his shoulder.

"The Ministry is afraid of me," I said. "They- they think I could end up like my father or something."

"You are too kind to end up in Azkaban," Harry said firmly. "They're just being stupid- like they were last year calling Dumbledore and I liars. Don't listen to them."

"But they're partly right," I whispered. "Percy.. was right. I didn't have to learn those hexes, I chose to even though I knew perfectly well they could hurt someone. I dunno why I learned them anymore, that was so long ago..."

"What kid wouldn't want to learn a spell they were taught?" Harry said. "I mean, I'd have loved to know a spell I could use on all the bullies I had when I went to Muggle school."

I let out a short laugh. "Yeah I guess. But what if they force me to betray you?"

"You wouldn't do it either way," Harry said. "You're as stubborn as you are intelligent. Not only would you find a way around it, but you'd also refuse."

"Yeah I would, you're right..." I said. But would I be able to refuse if Dolohov threatened to kill Harry? They could just as easily get to him.. especially since many of Draco's cronies were in on it.

"Everything will be fine," Harry whispered. "I promise."

"Alright," I said, clutching the little Snitch hanging from my necklace in the palm of my hand.

"Try and get to sleep now," Harry said. "It'll help you not have nightmares. I'll carry you up to your bed if you do fall asleep down here."

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek. He held my face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss on my forehead, making me smile.

I laid down on Harry's lap. He stroked my hair, humming softly. I continued to watch the fire until I felt my eyes start to droop.

Then, with a smile on my face, I fell asleep to the sound of an "I love you" escaping Harry's mouth.


	48. Chapter 48

"So how was it at Won Wons?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes at the sight of Lavender and Ron.

"It was fine," Harry said. "Listen Hermione..."

He began to tell her about the conversation Snape and Draco had with me.

"Don't you think he perhaps was just pretending to offer help to try and find out what he was doing?" Hermione said. "Only Dolohov and Talitha know what's going on."

"Still, this proves Malfoy is doing something really bad," Harry said.

"Well yes we know that," Hermione said. "Talitha... they haven't asked you to do anything more?"

"No," I said. "Not yet."

Harry pursed his lips.

"I'd recommend you just... help them," Harry said. "We won't think any less of you, we know you're not doing it because you want to. I just don't want them hurting you when you refuse."

"I want to fight back," I said.

"Please don't," Hermione said, sounding very worried. "That day you got lucky that it was only your eye."

"Oh fine," I mumbled, although I only half agreed.

The next day after Defense Against the Dark Arts, Blaise Zabini cornered me.

"Get away from her, Zabini!" Harry snapped, seeing Blaise gripping my arm tightly.

"Back off, Potter," Zabini snarled. "You think you've got any authority here because you're dating her- Draco wants me to bring her so don't get into our business."

"Don't you dare fucking hurt her-"

"Stop," I pleaded. "Harry it's fine."

Harry scowled and stormed away to where Hermione was. Blaise pulled me down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Potions classroom," Blaise said. "We only have one hour... Slughorn's been lured away."

"What? One hour for what?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said, throwing open the door, and pushing me into the room.

Inside, Draco, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott were waiting.

"What are they doing here?" I snapped, looking at Pansy and Nott.

"We're here to make sure you get this done," Pansy said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"You're brewing this poison," Blaise said, throwing a heavy textbook at me. I barely caught it, and stumbled under its weight.

I opened the marked page.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "This- this will take more than an hour to brew, I'd need at least two... it's really complex too... and it's illegal to use here-"

"I don't give a damn about its legality, Talitha," Blaise snapped. "You're going to brew it and you're not going to complain."

"I refuse," I snarled. "You're going to try and kill someone with this, aren't you? You're all sick-"

Blaise slapped me so fast I didn't have time to shield myself. The heavy book flew out of my hands and I fell on the floor.

Pansy came and kicked me hard in the side twice, the once in the mouth, making me scream and gag as I felt blood fill my mouth.

"You'll do it for Draco," she snarled. "Or Nott here will get Potter and practice his Unforgiving Curses."

Nott looked at me. I got up and scowled, feeling lots of blood in my mouth. I passed by Nott and spit in his face.

Instantly, he grabbed my throat and threw me back onto the floor, squeezing so tightly I'm surprised I didn't die right away. He shook me violently, punching me with his other arm.

"I don't want your filthy spit on my face, blood traitor!" Nott spat, giving me one last squeeze and releasing my throat, which made me gag and spit more blood, wheezing.

"Leave her alone!" Draco said, his voice cracking. "Talitha just... brew it..."

I stood up, rubbing my throat. I picked up the book and opened it, glaring at everyone in the room before beginning to brew the poison.

As soon as I finished the potion, Pansy, Blaise, and Nott left.

"I'm sorry-" Draco began.

"Don't you DARE apologize to me," I snarled. "You just don't care huh? Can't even try and be strong and fight back or anything? So you'll just go ahead and say you don't want Voldemort to hurt me but you let THEM do it?"

For good measure, I wiped the blood off my mouth.

"I'm in pain," I said, my voice cracking. "I'm exhausted, I'm afraid, I'm angry. But you... you just don't care."

"Talitha I can't do anything, Blaise is in too!" Draco said. "He's been reporting progress, I just found out! I can't support you..."

"Of course not," I said. "I'm not important enough. I just can't believe how little you care. I'm your bloody twin sister. I think I deserve better than this."

I left him with the poison in the classroom, slamming the door as I walked out. I didn't want to return to the Gryffindor Common Room yet, I needed to see Dumbledore.

"Acid Pops," I spat at the gryffin door, climbing up the stairs three at a time.

I pushed open the door to Dumbledore's office aggressively, and found Harry inside with him.

"Talitha!" He yelled, running to me. "What the bloody hell-"

"Mr Potter I suggest you wait outside," Dumbledore said.

"No, Dumbledore, I want to know what this is all about!" Harry said.

"You can't Harry, not now," Dumbledore said grimly. "Please wait outside."

As soon as Harry had left, I went up to Dumbledore.

"Does this please you?" I asked, tearing up. "Does it please you I'm being abused?"

"Talitha, you cannot fight back," Dumbledore said. "Just do as they say-"

"Well I'm sorry," I snarled. "Being quiet isn't in my nature. I don't support that sort of... of... bullshit!"

"Talitha I apologize," Dumbledore said. "But you are helping the Order by helping Draco, he needs to know his sister cares about him-"

"But he doesn't care about ME!" I cried, tears splashing out of my eyes. "I don't want to do this anymore! The only reason I do it is because... because..."

"Because they'll hurt Harry," Dumbledore said. I didn't respond.

"Talitha I'm very sorry you have to go through this," Dumbledore said. "I really am. But please, I ask you to do this for me, for Harry, for the Order, for your brother. I can't tell you what will come from this but it is necessary."

"This is stupid," I said. "I'd say for being the greatest wizard ever, you really lack some planning skills."

Dumbledore chuckled. "That I do, I am sorry. But please..."

"Fine," I snapped. "Fine. I'm going to the hospital wing."

"Yes, do that," Dumbledore said. "Poppy knows about this, I have confided in her to aide you. You will be alright."

"I sure hope so," I said coldly, storming out of his office.

"Talitha, what happened?" Harry asked, clearly angry.

"I'm fine," I said. "It's nothing- it's over... nothing happened."

"What did Dumbledore say to this?" Harry asked, picking me up bridal style against my will.

"Nothing," I said. "And you don't have to carry me."

"I want to," Harry mumbled. "And are you serious? Nothing?"

"Nope," I said. "I have to keep going."

"This is stupid," Harry said. "How can he-"

"Let's not talk about it anymore please," I said. "There's nothing that can be done."

"But Talitha-"

"Shhh," I said. "Everything hurts, I'd like to rest."

"Yeah, of course, sorry," Harry said.

He carried me all the way to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey put some ointment on all my neck and side bruises.

"Who did that to you?" Harry said angrily, pointing at the neck bruises.

"Not important," I said. "Please don't ask."

"You poor child," Madam Pomfrey said. "You're very lucky to not have broken any teeth or have any internal bleeding."

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"She'll be fine, Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Can he stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said. "There... you're all patched up. Try and get some rest."

"Thank you," I said.

Madam Pomfrey left, and I curled up in my bed, clutching the Snitch on my necklace to my heart.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It's fine- I'm fine."

Harry climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

Then I suddenly burst into tears.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around me, kissing my shoulder.

"You're safe here," he whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault," I said, feeling tears rolling down my cheeks. "It's my fault and my fault only."

"You're not to blame for this," he said. "You aren't helping them willingly, I know that."

I wiped my eyes, then with my other hand clutches his in mine.

"Talitha, you're shaking," Harry whispered.

"Hold me, please," I whispered.

He pulled me as close to him as it was physically possible, resting his chin on my shoulder and stroking my back gently.

"I love you," I said, sniffling.

"I love you too. Don't you ever forget that."

The next day, Harry confided in Hermione, Ron, and I the task Dumbledore had set him before I barged in- to acquire a real memory about something Voldemort related from Slughorn.

"He won't refuse you anything," I said. "He loves you."

"Yeah you're his little Potions Prince," Ron said. "He loves you. Just hang back after class today and ask him."

However, Hermione's opinion was quite different.

"He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him," she said. "Horcruxes though... I've never even heard of them."

"I have," I said. "We learned about them at Beauxbatons. Dark form of magic they are, a person murders someone to split their soul and preserves it in an object."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said. "That's simply awful..."

"Makes sense Voldemort might want to know about them," Harry asked. "If only we knew what Slughorn TOLD him."

"Harry you'll have to be careful about how you approach Slughorn," Hermione said. "Think out a strategy or something."

"Ron reckons I should hang back after Potions today," Harry said.

"Oh, well, if Won Won thinks that, you'd better do it," Hermione snapped. "After all, when has Won Won's judgement ever been faulty?"

"Hermione I understand you're bitter but can't you please-"

"No!" She snapped, leaving Harry and I standing ankle deep in snow by ourselves.

"Well I've got to go," I said. "See you."

"Bye," Harry said, hugging me and pressing a kiss onto my forehead. "Wait er- where are you headed? I actually have a free period."

"Care," I said.

"Awesome," Harry said. "I'll walk you there."

"Just drop me off by the doors," I said. "Don't want Hagrid catching a glimpse of you... you didn't have room in your schedule for the class after all."

"Good thing you told him that when he first asked," Harry said. "That was going to be the excuse I'd use."

"Lucky for you that I didn't say something else like, oh, I don't know, that you didn't want to take it," I said.

"Shut up," he said with a grin, putting his arm around me.

We had almost made it to the doors when Romilda Vane passed by. She came up to Harry immediately.

"Hi Harry!" She said. "How's Quidditch?"

"It's great," he said. "Now er- excuse us."

"Oh, so you two are dating now?" Romilda asked, shooting me a nasty glare.

"Yes," I said, kissing Harry's cheek and smirking at her. "We are."

"Huh," she said. Then, as if I couldn't hear her, she added "I suppose you had to choose someone, Harry."

"Oh honey," I said with false sweetness better than anything Umbridge could pull off, "did you want it to be you?"

"I never said that I only meant-"

"What did you mean, pray tell?"

Romilda stayed dead silent.

"Well then, excuse us please," I said. "My boyfriend and I need to get to class."

I swear I have never seen someone look more jealous than Romilda. She growled and stormed away, leaving me to laugh.

"I like that title," Harry said. "'My boyfriend' sounds cool."

"You know I'd have to use it sometime," I said. "You called me your girlfriend in front of your cousin. Come to think of it, we don't really address each other as 'my girlfriend' or 'my boyfriend.' I like that."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It's nicer to address each other by names rather than by labels that can and will change."

"Change?" Harry asked. "To what?"

"Oh come on," I said. "Didn't you say you wanted to marry me someday?"

Harry grinned wider than I've ever seen him grin. "Fuck yeah I want to marry you someday."

I laughed, and Harry pulled me closer to him and we continued to walk to my class.

Today Hagrid and Charlie did something incredible. They brought a REAL baby manticore. I've been wanting to meet one for ages!

"Oh you've brought one!" I cried, jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning. "I've always wanted to meet one... my Patronus is a manticore!"

"Really?" Charlie asked. "Merlin, that's peculiar. Really cool though! And listen Talitha, I heard what Percy told you at Christmas-"

"It's fine," I said. "Don't worry, I'm over it. But ohhh I want to name this little one."

I put my hand in front of the tiny manticore's face. It sniffed it then yapped, letting me know I was allowed to touch it.

"Stinger is curved upward- it's a girl!" I said. "Ooh, what should we name her?"

"Well, what's a good name for a manticore?" Charlie asked.

"Dunno," I said. "Any ideas, Hagrid?"

"Well Talitha," he said. "Yer the girl here, I'm not good with girl names. Me pets have always been boys."

"Hmm," I said. "What about Mandy?"

"Mandy the manticore sounds nice," Charlie said.

"Alright," I said with a smile, picking up the baby manticore and cradling her in my arms. "Hi Mandy..."

She yapped again, and her little stinger wiggled around- she was wagging her tail. She tucked her wings in by her side and yawned, curling up in my arms.

"Wow, you got her to fall asleep," Charlie said. "It's been impossible for the other trainers... she's been aggressive with them."

"Well if she's a girl she might like girls more," I said.

"Some of the trainers are women though," Charlie said. "Really strange thing, that Mandy likes you more than she likes them... always been a bit strange this one. She was a runt, this one."

"Really?" I asked. "She's big though."

"Should've seen her as a newborn," Charlie said. "Only two pounds when her two siblings were four a piece."

"How cute," I said. "She's so sweet... how's the dragon?"

"Hatched," Charlie said. "Strong little Chinese Fireball. We named him Kane, after his papa."

"How sweet," I said. "Will you be bringing him along?"

"I can't," Charlie said. "But over the summer I can bring you and Ginny to Romania with me to meet the dragons."

"Really?" I cried. "That will be amazing!"

"Yes," Charlie said with a grin. "You'll love it, consider it as insight to what your job might be like if you choose to work with dragons like me."

"Ooh I'd love that," I said happily.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. We were asked to brew an antidote for a poison assigned to us, which for Hermione and I was a piece of cake... but Harry and Ron struggled.

"It's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry," Hermione said happily. "You have to understand the principles involved this time, no short cuts."

Harry scowled, checking his Potions book. The Prince hadn't written anything at all.

"I can try to help you," I offered.

"Ooh Talitha come see my potion," Hermione said.

"But-"

"Look!" She said forcefully, making me jump and reluctantly go over to her.

"Don't help him," she pleaded. "He'll just help Ron."

I turned back to Harry, who shrugged and just shook his head.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good," he said. "Don't worry."

I reluctantly got to my station and looked at my potion. The horrible side pain I'd felt from Pansy's kick pulsated through me at the simple thought of poison and antidotes.

By the end of the class, Hermione and I produced very well made antidotes that earned us ten points apiece, Ron had produced a very disgusting smelling solution, and Harry had presented a bezoar to Slughorn.

This was funny to me, and I found it rather cute. But Hermione was so cross that she almost burned herself.

"But he didn't make anything!" She cried. "The whole point was to make something! He didn't complete the task, I don't understand why Slughorn is giving him the credit for it!"

"Slughorn loves Harry," I said. "And Harry keeps getting lucky with this. It's not that bad, Hermione."

"But the book-"

"Yeah I don't trust the book either," I said. "Something about it is really wrong. But what can we do? Harry's stubborn.."

"That book makes me feel... worried," Hermione said. "Like I have a bad feeling about it."

I winced, knowing I felt the same. But how could we get Harry to understand that?

Luckily Apparition lessons started the next month, so Harry wasn't able to read into the Potions book as often as he had been. It was quite fun learning to Apparate, although nobody was successful in any of their trials just yet.

One evening in February, Harry and I were lounging around the Common Room, his head in my lap and my fingers running through his hair as I read a book, when he noticed something strange in the Marauders Map.

"Hey Talitha, take a look at this," he said, moving the map into my field of vision.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" I asked.

"Your brother isn't anywhere on here."

I looked over every inch of the map and realized he was right. My brother really was nowhere to be found.

"That's awful strange," I said. "What could he be doing?"

"You don't know?" Harry asked.

"I actually don't," I said. "Where even is he?"

I looked at the map again, and saw Draco's dot suddenly appear outside the Room of Requirement.

I did not tell this to Harry, and instead pretended to still be looking for Draco.

When Draco's dot had moved closer to the dungeons, I pointed it out to Harry.

"Look," I said. "He just.. randomly appeared here."

Quite honestly, I have no idea why it is that I keep protecting my brother. He's allowed me to be abused countless times and yet I still find it impossible to despise him or refuse to be there for him.

The other day he'd called me to come to the Potions classroom, which I'd done reluctantly. However, inside, I found him by himself. He asked me to come closer then hugged me, sobbing profusely into my shoulder. We didn't say a single word to each other, and didn't need to. I suppose I could say deep inside we knew we cared for each other.

"I'm going to keep watching him on here," Harry decided. "The moment I see him lurking around with Crabbe and Goyle or Zabini, it'll be on with the old Invisibility Cloak and off to find out what he's doing. Maybe then I can find out how we can help you get out of this."

I offered him a small smile, which he responded to with a kiss on lips, causing the nearby Romilda Vane to shriek angrily and storm back upstairs.

March 1st arrived, and I woke up to a lot of sunlight hitting me in the face.

I heard giggling and turned lazily to the side, seeing Lavender and Parvati holding up several dresses.

"Is there a party today?" I mumbled.

"Oh no," Lavender said. "Just dressing up for Won Won's birthday."

"Lavender it's freezing outside," I said. "And it's all wet."

"I was just planning on staying in here somewhere," she said with a girlish smile. "To give Won Won his present and all..."

Then she looked at Parvati, blushed, and giggled madly.

"What did you get him?" I asked.

Lavender looked at Parvati and giggled again, not saying anything. Bloody Merlin.

"I won't question you further," I said awkwardly, climbing out of bed to get dressed.

By the time I was ready, so was Lavender. We stepped out into the Common Room and found Harry and Ron walking downstairs.

"Happy birthday, Ron!" I said. "Here's your present-"

"Won Won!" Lavender said. "Come with me, I've got you a birthday-"

"Leave me alone you two," Ron said, making me raise an eyebrow. "Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane."

"Talitha come with us," Harry said as he began to climb out of the portrait hole, leaving Lavender looking more offended than I've ever seen anyone look.

"What the bloody hell happened?" I cried.

"Romilda Vane happened," Harry said. "In the morning there was a package of Chocolate Cauldrons at the foot of my bed, it said you'd given them to me, and when Ron woke up he saw them and I offered him some so he opened the package and ate one of the chocolates and next thing I knew he was raving about Romilda!"

"That bit-"

"Yeah," Harry said. "She wasn't even going to poison you, she just wanted to get me away."

"Oh I will hex her for this," I hissed. "Where.. where are we going?"

"To Slughorn's office," Harry said.

We walked all the way down to the dungeons, and Harry rapped on the door.

"Harry... Talitha," Slughorn said, yawning when he opened it. "This is very early for a call... I generally sleep late on a Saturday."

"Professor, I'm really sorry to disturb you," Harry whispered. "But my friend Ron..."

Ron came to me and smirked. "Harry says Romilda's in there. Have you met her? She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Define beautiful," I said through gritted teeth. "Because for her, my definition of beautiful could be applied to Umbridge as well."

"Romilda is amazing!" Ron said.

"Come in, you two!" Harry called. Ron tried to elbow his way past Harry into the classroom.

"I want to see her!" He moaned.

"She's not here yet," Harry said quickly as Slughorn began to mix ingredients in his potions kit.

"How do I look?" Ron asked.

"You look fine," I said.

"Drink this up," Slughorn said, handing Ron a vial. "It's a tonic for the nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know."

"Brilliant!" Ron said happily, chugging down the vial.

We waited two seconds before he suddenly looked at us in horror.

"Thanks Professor," I said. "I think he's good now."

"Don't mention it, Miss Malfoy!" Slughorn said. "Pick me up, that's what he needs. I've got butterbeer... wine... I've got one last bottle of this oak matured mead... hm.. meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas... ahh well he can't miss what he never had! Why don't we open it to celebrate Mr Weasley and Miss Malfoy's birthdays?"

"Well mine isn't until the 9th," I said. "And.. how did you know it was my birthday?"

"Your brother mentioned it," Slughorn said. "Mentioned you both shared the same birthday as your grandfather Abraxas..."

Slughorn served us glasses of mead. Ron drank his immediately.

""Happy birthday Ron," I said.

"May you have many more!" Slughorn said.

Suddenly Ron dropped to the floor, seizing uncontrollably. He started foaming at the mouth, and his eyes bulged out of their sockets, rolling to the back of his head.

"What's happening to him?" I screamed.

"Professor, do something!" Harry cried.

But Slughorn seemed too surprised to do anything.

Harry jumped over the table and sprinted to the potions kit, grabbing a bezoar and sprinting back to shove it into Ron's mouth, making him still.


	49. Chapter 49

"Definitely not one of Ron's better birthdays, then," Fred said.

"No," I mumbled, watching Ron's still face.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," George said.

"Yeah when we pictured the scene- he was conscious," Fred added.

"We were waiting in Hogsmeade to surprise him," George said solemnly.

"The trip was cancelled," I mumbled.

"Ah," Fred said. "Well... we were still contemplating buying Zonko's to have a Hogsmeade branch. But a fat lot of good that'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out on weekends to buy our stuff anymore."

"So how exactly did it happen, Harry?" George asked.

Harry explained again, how Romilda Vane had put the love potion in the chocolates, and the mead had caused Ron to start seizing.

"Blimey," Fred mumbled. "Do Mum and Dad know?"

"They've already seen him, arrived an hour ago," Ginny said. "They're in Dumbledore's office now, but will be back soon."

I wrung my hands together, and looked up. Hermione looked ashen.

"So the poison was in the drink?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Slughorn poured it out..."

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?" George asked.

"Probably," I said. "He had his back to us... but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"I dunno," Fred said. "But there's probably loads of people that'd like to poison Harry... being the Chosen One and all."

"So is Slughorn maybe a Death Eater?" Ginny asked.

"That's not likely," I said. "Slughorn as a Death Eater doesn't seem possible. It just.. isn't. I'd know if he was."

"Didn't you two say Slughorn said he'd been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas?" Ginny asked. "The poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

The horrible feeling of realization dawned on me. The poison- the poison I'd been forced to brew- that was the same poison Ron had almost been killed with.

"Er my nee," Ron croaked, making us all jump. Then I looked at Hermione, who was very red.

The doors of the Hospital Wing opened and Hagrid burst in, tracking muddy footprints on the floor that made Madam Pomfrey shriek.

"Bin in the forest all day!" He panted. "Talitha- Aragog is getting worse... I bin readin' to him. Didn't get up ter dinner jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"He's going to be alright," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. This- this was partly my fault.

"I don' believe this!" Hagrid said. "I jus' don' believe it.. look at him lyin' there... who'd want ter hurt him?"

"We don't know," Harry said. "That's what we were just discussing."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" Hagrid asked. "Firs' Katie, now Ron..."

"I can't see it being about Quidditch," I said. "Someone bumping off a Quidditch team doesn't sound possible."

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," Fred said, making me shrug.

"I think Talitha's right about it not being about Quidditch," Hermione said. "But I do think these attacks are connected."

She was right.

"How d'you work that out?" Fred asked.

"Well for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that part was pure luck," Hermione said. "Neither the poison or the necklace seems to have reached the person who was meant to be killed. That makes the person behind this even more dangerous because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

That didn't necessarily mean Draco was dangerous, I thought. It was accidental that Katie touched the package, and a simple coincidence that Slughorn had served the mead to Ron. However, it was strange that Draco would poison the mead and give it to Slughorn when he knew he'd rather keep the treat for himself.

The doors opened again and Mr and Mrs Weasley stepped in.

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with a bezoar!" Mrs Weasley sobbed, running to Harry and hugging him tightly. "Oh Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny... you saved Arthur... now you've saved Ron..."

"Don't be... I didn't..." Harry said.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr Weasley said. "Well all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry."

Harry didn't reply, and seemed grateful when Madam Pomfrey trilled that only six visitors were allowed at once, which was a cue for Hagrid, Hermione, Harry, and I to leave.

"It's terrible," Hagrid mumbled as he walked us to our Common Room. "All this new security, an kiss are still gettin' hurt... Dumbledore's worried sick... He don' say much, but I can tell.."

I scoffed, and Harry clutched my hand immediately, squeezing it.

Was Dumbledore REALLY worried sick? I didn't even bother trying to make myself believe that.

What had he done to try and find out who did this to Katie? Nothing. He probably knew, but didn't bother to punish Draco for it. He should've!

What had he done to stop me from being abused? NOTHING. I was still sore, and I was growing more and more self conscious about the bruises on my neck that simply weren't going away. Madam Pomfrey didn't give me anything other than ointment for them since they were just bruises but it's been almost a month and Nott's fingerprints are still as visibly purple on my neck as they were when it first happened.

"Hasn't Dumbledore got any ideas?" Hermione asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I spect he's got hundreds with a brain like his," Hagrid said. "But he doesn' know who sent the necklace nor put poison in that mead, they'd've bin caught, wouldn't they? Wha' worries me is how long Hogwarts can stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber o' Secrets all over again... there'll be panic, more parents takin' their kids outta school, an nex' thing yeh know the board o' governors... they'll be talkin' about shuttin' us up for good."

"Surely not!" I said.

"Gotta see it from their poin' o' view," Hagrid sighed. "It's always bin a bit if a risk sendin' a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn't it? Yer expect accidents, don' yeh? With hundreds of underage wizards all locked up tergether, but attempted murder, tha's different. 'S no wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn-"

Hagrid suddenly went quiet.

"Dumbledore's angry with Snape?" I asked. "What- why?"

"I never said tha'," Hagrid said quickly. "Look at the time, it's gettin' on fer midnight, I need ter-"

"Tell us the truth," I said, which made Harry squeeze my hand.

"I dunno, I shouldn'ta heard it at all!" Hagrid said. "I- well- I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin' an' I overheard 'em talking- well arguin'. Didn't like ter draw attention to meself, so I sorta skulked an' tried not ter listen but it was a heated discussion an' it wasn' easy ter block it out."

"But why were they arguing?" I asked.

"Jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted and maybe he, Snape, didn' wan' ter do it anymore," Hagrid said.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, Harry, sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked tha's all," Hagrid said. "Anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' then he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, in Slytherin.

"Oho!" A voice wheezed behind us, making us whip around to see Filch. "Out of bed so late, this'll mean detention."

"No it won' Filch," Hagrid said. "They're with me."

"And what difference does that make?" Filch demanded.

"I'm a ruddy teacher, aren' I, yeh sneakin' Squib!" Hagrid snapped, making me surprised. "You three get goin'."

Harry, Hermione, and I darted away as Hagrid and Filch began to snarl at each other.

"Bloody hell," I said. "Never thought Hagrid would call Filch a Squib or snap at him."

"That was odd," Hermione said. "Suppose he was a bit riled up with you questioning him..."

"Jeez I just wanted to know," I said. "It's not everyday you hear about Dumbledore being angry with someone."

When we got to the Common Room, Hermione went straight up to bed, but Harry and I sat on the couch for awhile while I revised his Potions essay.

"You just need to change this," I said. "It's not Dubtford's Method that we're using, it's Dutiford's Method."

"Bloody hell how can you even tell the difference?" Harry asked.

"Well one's got a b and the other an i," I said.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "Anything else?"

"Erm this sentence sounds strange when you word it this way," I said. "Maybe instead of saying it starting with the verb, start with the noun."

"Alright," he said. "Thanks, Talitha."

"You're welcome," I said. "Anything else you need help with?"

"Well my lips are a little chapped and I notice you're wearing chapstick," Harry said. "Mind... passing some on?"

"Ah," I said, smirking at him. "I see. You want me to share some of my chapstick with you..."

I set his Potions essay aside and climbed onto his lap. I leaned in to kiss him, slowly reaching into my pocket. Right before pressing my lips onto his I took the lid off my chapstick and applied it to his lips, then crashing mine onto his.

"Mmm," Harry mumbled. "Strawberry flavor."

"Yes it is wonderful," I said, pulling away and laughing. I capped the chapstick again and put it back in my pocket. Harry's hands traveled to hold my hips so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He groaned and moved his hands to squeeze my bottom, making me smirk into the kiss and slip my tongue into his mouth.

"There you are, Potter!"

We were both so startled that I leapt off Harry's lap, landing on the floor and looking up at McLaggen.

"Sorry to Interrupt," he said, although he didn't sound too sorry. "Look I saw them taking Weasley up to the Hospital Wing earlier. Didn't look like he'll be fit for next week's match."

The little rat!

"Oh.. right... Quidditch," Harry said. "Yeah er... he might not make it."

"Well then I'll be playing Keeper, won't I?" McLaggen asked eagerly.

"I suppose so," Harry replied.

"Excellent!" McLaggen said. "So when's practice?"

"Tomorrow evening," I said.

"Good," he said, looking me up and down. "Listen Potter, we should have a talk beforehand. I've got some ideas on strategy you might find useful."

"Right," Harry said. "Well I'll hear them tomorrow, then."

"Alright," McLaggen said, casting one last glare at me and leaving.

"I hate him," I chirped immediately after he left.

"What can we do?" Harry said. "He did unfortunately perform second best in trials."

The day before the match was my birthday, which of course was as eventful as I expected it to be.

I woke up to five girls about ready to ambush me, since I was the first one turning seventeen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Maritza and Fay screamed, which was a little odd since they're the two quietest girls I've ever met. Dunno if they're actually like that or they just never talk to me so I assume they're quiet.

"Happy birthday, Talitha!" Lavender and Parvati said, throwing streamers around the room.

"Bloody hell you decorated the room?" I asked in disbelief, seeing there was glitter everywhere. I despised glitter.

"Ooh yes!" Parvati said. "Seventeen is special, after all."

"Yes I suppose so..." I said, tripping over more streamers as I got out of bed.

"Talitha!" Hermione said, running to me and hugging me. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," I said brightly. "Erm.. I'm going to go get dressed."

Hermione came with me, and she handed me a box.

"Hermione you didn't have to get me anything," I said.

"But I wanted to!" She said. "I know you'll love this.."

I opened the box and nearly cried out.

"Oh she's ADORABLE," I said, taking out a small calico kitten. "But how...?"

"Ginny knows a girl in Hufflepuff whose cat had kittens!" Hermione said. "This baby is from her and I."

"I love her!" I said. "Let's see... you get to name her!"

"How about Chloe?" Hermione suggested.

"Ooh yes," I said. "Chloe. I love it."

I hugged the kitten to my chest, and she purred lightly.

I went down to the Gryffindor Common Room and found Harry waiting for me with a box similar to Hermione's in his hand.

"You didn't have to get me anything either!" I said.

"You really think I wouldn't get you something?" Harry asked. "Come on, Talitha."

I opened the box and pulled out a book of magical creatures. Opening it, I saw the creatures drawn onto the page came to life and began running around the pages, playing with each other.

"This is beautiful!" I said. "Oh.. I love it!"

I jumped into Harry's open arms and kissed him, making Hermione sigh.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast," Harry said, putting his arm around me and leading Hermione and I outside.

We had not even reached the Great Hall when Draco came up to me.

"Happy birthday," I said to him.

"Happy birthday to us," he said. "Come on, I have a present for you."

"I'll see you and Hermione in the Great Hall," I said to Harry. Seeing him glancing at Draco suspiciously, I put my hands on his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's alright, it's just a birthday present."

Harry scowled and reluctantly went to the Great Hall with Hermione. Draco beckoned me away, all the way down to an empty hallway.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Weasley- that wasn't supposed to happen."

"You chose to poison Slughorn's mead, of all things?" I snapped. "He's not selfless enough to give it to Dumbledore! You planned this so badly that another one of my friends got hurt. I'm sick of this, Draco!"

"Talitha, I'm sorry!" Draco said. "I didn't do it on purpose... I'm not clever enough to come up with a plan under pressure, the Dark Lord contacted Blaise somehow and Blaise said to hurry on and that was the first thing I thought of since I heard Slughorn saying he was going to gift Dumbledore a bottle of mead!"

I scowled and looked at the floor, breathing heavily. I took out the little box I had for Draco and handed it to him. It was a pin with the Draco constellation on it.

"Bloody hell I got you one with your constellation on it too," he said, taking a similar pin out.

It had been a tradition since our birth to be given pins with something symbolic on them. We'd been receiving them from our parents until we turned ten. Then from there we started giving them to each other. Fourth year Draco got me one with a dragon on it, and I gave him one with a ferret as a friendly joke- which he was luckily okay with. Last year I'd given him one with a broomstick on it and he'd given me one with a Golden Snitch.

"Thank you," I said, slipping the pin into my pocket.

"Number seventeen," he mumbled. "Hope we continue collecting these for many years afterwards."

"Next year is the last year you'll be needing to give me one," I said, a bit harshly. "I'm not going to make it to nineteen."

Draco pursed his lips. "Yes you will. I'm not going to kill you, no matter what the Dark Lord makes me do. Potter wouldn't kill you... we'll just need to keep you safe until you turn eighteen and a half is all."

"Hmm," I said. "Well thank you, little brother."

"Oh that's not fair," Draco said. "You're merely minutes older than me!"

"Hmm," I said with a small smile and a shug. "Happy Birthday... Draco." I began to walk away.

"Listen Talitha I'm really sorry," he said frantically. "I am, this- I don't want to do this anymore than you do. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I should say it but I sincerely am. I love you, big sister."

I looked at him and half smiled. Draco pulled me into a hug, resting his head on mine.

"Isn't it funny that you're older but I'm taller?" Draxo whispered.

"Shut up!" I hissed, although I smiled. "I love you too... Draco."

Draco smiled wryly and released me. "Now go have fun with your boyfriend.. alright? But not too much fun, you are an adult now and he's still underage. Don't need you charged for anything."

"Shut up," I said, genuinely laughing.

"Bye Talitha," Draco said, waving and walking away.

That night, the Gryffindor House threw me a small party, which was fun until everyone forgot it was a birthday party and started enjoying themselves so much that we may or may not have been scolded by McGonagall for being WAY too loud. Apparently she could hear us from her office on the first floor...

It was about midnight when everyone actually went back to their dormitories, leaving Hermione, Harry, and I laying on the sofa.

"Bloody hell I didn't know turning seventeen was this much fun," I said with a grin.

"It would've been better if McGonagall hadn't heard us," Harry said. "Dean, Seamus, and Ginny were about to start a game by the corner over there- I think it was a Muggle drinking game called Beer Pong, however I think here it was Firewhiskey Pong."

"Huh," I said. "I'd have liked to try that."

Hermione yawned. "We should really go to bed, you two have a game tomorrow."

"Technically today," I said. "Aw, I don't want to sleep."

"Well I do," Hermione said wearily. "Goodnight."

"Night, Hermione," I said.

She waved at us, clearly exhausted, and went upstairs.

"Poor thing she isn't used to staying up this late," I said. "She miraculously finishes her homework by ten o'clock most days... dunno how she does it."

"Well she works consistently," Harry said. "You and I take breaks to snog or talk."

"Ah, true that," I said.

Harry looked at me, then cupped my face in his hands and kissed me hard on the lips, pressing me down so that I was laying on the couch.

He held my face in his hands the entire time we snogged, occasionally caressing my face. I kept running my fingers through his hair, which was messy- just the way I liked it. Harry then picked me up, pulling me onto his lap. Crashing my lips onto his again, I pushed him back so that now he laid down and I sat on his lap still, leaning down to continue passionately snogging him.

Harry's hands kept holding my bottom, but at one point they traveled under my shirt, lifting it up slightly. I bet he thought I'd stop him since about halfway up my back his hands came to rest.

Smirking as my tongue slammed his down inside his mouth, I took my hands off his face and pulled my shirt off, making him look at me, his eyes slightly wide.

"What?" I asked. "Never seen a girl in only a bra before?"

"Can't say I have," he mumbled, looking slightly pink. I laughed, leaning down to kiss him again.

"Oh bloody Merlin it's getting hot in here," Harry groaned, pushing me off slightly to slip his shirt off.

"It is," I noticed, seeing his abs clearly for the first time. "Bloody hell..."

Harry smirked, but turned slightly redder. Sitting up, he placed his hands back on my bottom. I moved slightly to straddle his lap, and with my hands on his chest I continued to kiss him.

"You two are in the Common Room, you know that right?"

Harry and I jumped apart, seeing Seamus rubbing his eyes by the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah," I squeaked.

Seamus then grinned, shaking his head. "Carry on... I'm just coming by to get something I left down here."

"Maybe we should go to sleep," I said quickly to Harry, who nodded and handed me my shirt. Seamus seemed close to bursting out laughing, but I shot him a warning look and he held his hands up in surrender. Once he'd gone back upstairs, Harry laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It seems this couch is cursed," he said. "That's twice we've been interrupted here."

"Maybe it is," I said. "Well... goodnight. See you later."

I pecked him quickly on the cheek, slipping my shirt back on as I walked, and feeling Harry's eyes following me.

"Tricky conditions!" McLaggen said to the team. "Coote, Peakes, you'll want to fly out of the sun so they don't see you coming..."

"I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instructions," Harry snapped, making me smirk. "Just get up by the goal posts!"

"Make sure you do fly out of the sun though," he added to Coote and Peakes the instant McLaggen was gone.

Today we were playing Hufflepuff. For some reason, Harry had arrived to the changing rooms slightly agitated, although he didn't want to tell me why. I sure hoped it didn't impact his performance, because I did not want to lose to Zacharias Smith.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," Luna's dreamy voice announced when the game began. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose. Smith was being rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now that he's playing them- oh look, he's lost the Quaffle- Talitha Malfoy took it from him. And now she's passed it to Ginny. I do like those two... they're very nice..."

I smiled, zooming down the pitch as Ginny tossed the Quaffle back to me and I scored.

"Demelza, move center," I said. She nodded and did that, but then Cadwallader caught the Quaffle as I passed it to her, making me whip around wildly on my broom in pursuit of him.

McLaggen was not paying attention. He was shouting at Ginny for not being in position, and thus allowed Cadwallader's thrown Quaffle into the hoop.

"McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone?" Harry snarled.

"You're not setting a great example!" McLaggen snapped back.

"And Harry Potter's not having an argument with his Keeper," Luna said. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse..."

I swore loudly, catching the Quaffle as Caldwallader threw it to Zacharias Smith. I sped down the pitch, and passed it to Demelza last minute, which earned us another ten points.

Then Ginny and Demelza each scored another goal, but unfortunately Hufflepuff was still beating us seventy forty.

"Is it that already?" Luna asked vaguely. "Oh look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

I whipped around, seeing McLaggen holding Peakes's bat and apparently teaching him how to hit the Bludger.

"Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goal posts!" Harry bellowed, flying near McLaggen.

Then I screamed, because McLaggen swung the bat and hit Harry on the head, knocking him off his broom. Coote and Peakes barely caught him.

"MCLAGGEN!" I snarled loudly as Coote and Peakes flew Harry down to be taken to the Hospital Wing. "How dare you-"

"That's not my fault-"

"Miss Malfoy!" Madam Hooch said. "You're next in line for captain on the roster, make the necessary changes so that the game may continue!"

I called the Gryffindor team down, asking for a time out.

"I have never been more disgusted with anyone's behavior," I snarled to McLaggen in front of everyone.

"Just because he's your boyfriend-"

"I'd have been just as angry if you cracked anyone else's skull!" I shrieked. "McLaggen- go sit on the bench. I do not want to hear a peep out of you or I will CURSE you."

McLaggen scowled and cursed loudly, going to the bench.

"I'm playing Seeker now," I said. "Dean- you're in as Chaser. Bradley- come in as Keeper."

Bradley, a second year, looked like he was about to faint. He'd been third best at tryouts, and had only been practicing with us since McLaggen started. This was to be his first Quidditch game ever.

"But Talitha-"

"You will do fine," I said. "If you can't catch them, then it's going to be fine. We won't condemn you for it- this is really sudden. Just go out there and do your best, alright?"

Bradley nodded, and I signaled to Madam Hooch that I was ready for the game to continue.

The game only intensified after that. Bradley was doing very well- better than McLaggen had been. Dean and Ginny were coordinating so well with Demelza that they managed to score several times, and to top it all off I caught the Snitch.

"That was a very interesting game," Luna sighed into the microphone, although I'm not sure if she'd actually watched the whole thing since after the changes to our team were made, she began talking about the clouds.

I sprinted up to the Hospital Wing immediately, not even bothering to hex McLaggen. I just needed to see if Harry was alright.

He was awake by the time I arrived, and seemed to be in a load of pain.

"I don't want to stay here overnight," he was saying angrily to Madam Pomfrey. "I want to find McLaggen and kill him."

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of overexertion," she said. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the headmaster."

Harry scowled, then turned and saw me, his eyes lighting up.

"What ended up happening?" He asked.

"I took McLaggen out, put Bradley in- he did a very, very good job.. he should be our permanent backup when Ron starts playing again," I said. "I put Dean in as Chaser and switched to Seeker. We won three hundred to seventy."

Harry looked incredibly happy, and Ron started clapping.

"That's amazing, Talitha!" He said. "Good changing choices."

"Yeah, apparently Ron and I are listed as next in line for captain on the roster," I said. "Which I think is very interesting."

"Of course I picked you two," Harry said. "I had to make that choice after what happened to Katie though, otherwise only she'd have been there, no offense."

"None taken," I said. "I didn't even know backup captains were a thing."

"Miss Malfoy I'll need to ask you to leave now," Madam Pomfrey said. "Unfortunately I can't let you stay tonight, he'll be needing a potion now that will leave him sleeping until tomorrow."

"Alright," I said, kissing Harry's cheek. "Feel better. And you too, Ron."

"Thanks Talitha," Harry said. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

I went straight back to the Common Room, prepared to take advantage of being completely alone due to Hermione being immersed in Runes homework to take out all the textbooks I'd gotten from the Restricted Section about Unbreakable Vows and spell fabrication.

By one o'clock the next morning, I'd developed an equation that, unless I had miscalculated, would break the Unbreakable Vow's curse on me.


	50. Chapter 50

In April, Ron finally begun talking to Hermione again and Lavender broke up with him since he basically stopped talking to her and grew a pair and began to actually talk to Hermione.

Harry had still been unsuccessful with retrieving the memory from Slughorn, which had made Dumbledore so desperate that he asked Harry to plead for my help, which I gave with the last bit of energy I seemed to have left.

Creating this spell to break an Unbreakable Vow was bloody insane. I even had to ask Professor Vector for help on it, and luckily he agreed to keep this a secret. It was going to take at least another week, which I hoped would turn into few days since I was growing desperate.

The other day, Blaise and Pansy had led me to the room and asked me to teach Draco both the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse. I was so bruised and bloody by the end of it from refusing so damn much that I had to stay in the Hospital Wing for two days so no one would see how awful I looked. I dunno what this had been for, but if it had anything to do with Draco's task, then I didn't truly believe he'd be successful in any way.

Unfortunately, sorrow then came to Hagrid and I. After months of constant treatment and singing, Aragog died, which left Hagrid and I both with puffy eyes. Hagrid asked Hermione, Ron, and Harry to come with me and attend the funeral.

"He's mental!" Ron said. "That thing told its mates to eat Harry and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body."

"It's not even just that," Hermione said. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him by night before," Harry said.

"Yes but for something like this?" Hermione asked. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all- Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him..."

Then she suddenly stopped upon hearing me sniffle.

"Talitha.."

"It's fine," I said. "None of you understand that he was actually very kind."

"He was kind to YOU," Ron said. "Even got his mates to let you pass through unharmed. He didn't do the same for us, sorry I don't feel like going."

I just sighed loudly.

"Harry, Talitha, you can't be thinking of going," Hermione said. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for."

"Well I'm going," I said. "I can get past this protection with any hex I have up my sleeve."

"Talitha they'll expel you!" Hermione said. "They already classify you as dangerous because of the hexes you know, whatever guards are out there will treat you like a criminal!"

"I'm sorry, but Aragog was my friend," I said. "I don't give a damn if I'm caught."

"Oh fine," Hermione said. "Listen Harry, while we take our Apparition tests you should ask Slughorn about that memory again."

"I doubt I'll get lucky," Harry said grimly.

"Wait a second," I said. "Wait a damn second. Luck! That's it! Drink the Felix Felicis!"

"Bloody hell I'm an idiot!" Harry said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"That's decided then!" Hermione said happily.

"Oh hide me," Ron said suddenly, "I think it's her."

He dove behind Hermione and I, probably expecting Lavender to pass by. Instead, two third year girls walked by.

"Those two don't look too happy, do they?" Ron asked, seeing Lavender was actually nowhere in sight.

"They're the Montgomery sisters," I hissed. "Of course they aren't happy, didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?"

"He was attacked by a werewolf," Hermione said sadly. "Rumor is that their mother refused to help the Death Eaters. The boy was only five... St Mungos couldn't save him."

"He died?" Harry asked, shocked. "But surely werewolves don't kill, they just turn you into one of them?"

"They sometimes kill," Ron said. "I've heard of it happening when the werewolf gets carried away."

"This was Fenrir Greyback's doing," I snarled, balling up my fists. "That bastard gets 'carried away' a lot- he's a maniac, and he... he scares me."

Everyone looked down, and I pursed my lips.

The bell rang, announcing it was time for Hermione, Ron, and I to head over to the Great Hall for our apparition tests.

Overall they went well, Hermione and I both passed but Ron didn't because he left half his eyebrow behind.

"How was it with Slughorn!" I asked.

"No joy," Harry said glumly.

"So are you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I suppose I'd better," Harry said. "I don't reckon I need all of it, not twenty four hours worth, it can't take all night. I'll just take a mouthful. Two or three hours should do it."

"It's a great feeling when you take it," Ron said in a dreamy voice worthy of Luna. "Like you can't do anything wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, laughing. "You've never taken any!"

"Yeah but I thought I had, didn't I?" Ron asked. "Same difference, really..."

Later that night, Harry took the vial of Felix Felicis inside the boys dormitory.

"Well? How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Excellent," Harry said. "Come on, Talitha, we're going to Hagrid's."

"Hagrid's?" I asked. "But you said you weren't coming for the funeral!"

"I've got a good feeling about Hagrid's," Harry said. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?"

"No," Ron and Hermione said, looking almost afraid.

"This is Felix Felicis I suppose?" Hermione asked, looking at the bottle. "You haven't got another little bottle full of... I don't know..."

"Essence of Insanity?" Ron asked. The fact that Harry laughed seemed to make Hermione and Ron a lot more concerned.

"Trust me," Harry said. "I know what I'm doing. Or at least Felix does. Come on, love."

For a second I wasn't sure if he meant me, since he'd never called me that before.

"Love?" I asked, bewildered. "You mean ME?"

"Yeah," Harry said happily. "Have I told you today that I love you? Because I really do."

"Erm," I said. "Okay. I love you too...?"

"Bloody hell," Ron said, bursting into laughter. "Gettit, Talitha? He's... he's trying to get lucky."

"Oh Merlin," I said, feeling my cheeks growing hot as Harry pulled me under the Invisibility Cloak.

We scurried out into the night and nearby the Herbology classrooms, where we found Slughorn talking to Professor Sprout.

"How the bloody hell-" I whispered, freaked out with the accuracy of Felix Felicis.

Harry took the Invisibility Cloak off the instant Sprout left, and grabbed my hand as if we were taking a stroll.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry said happily to Slughorn, making him jump.

"Merlin's beard," he said. "How- how did you two get out of the castle?"

"Filch didn't lock the doors," Harry said, making Slughorn scowl.

"I understand he's busy," he said, "but I'll be reporting that man for being more concerned for litter than proper security... why are you two out here?"

"Well, sir, it's Hagrid," Harry said.

"Hagrid?" Slughorn asked. "Good heavens, is he alright?"

"He's pretty upset," Harry said, "as is Talitha here. But you won't tell anyone Professor? I don't want trouble for him..."

"Well I can't promise that," Slughorn said, although now he seemed intent on finding out what this was all about. "But I know that Dumbledore trusts Hagrid to the hilt, so I'm sure he can't be up to anything dreadful..."

"Well it's this giant spider he's had for years," Harry said. "It lived in the forest, it could talk and everything..."

"I heard rumors there were acromantulas in the forest!" Slughorn said. "It's true, then?"

"Yes," Harry said. "But this one, Aragog, first one Hagrid ever got, it died last night. Talitha and him had been treating it, but it wasn't enough. They're both devastated.. Hagrid wants company while he buries it and we're both heading there just now."

I didn't bother trying to add anything, because it seemed that Harry's words were so specifically chosen that Slughorn was starting to soften up.

"Touching, touching," Slughorn said. "But acromantula venom is very valuable... if the beast only just died it might not yet have dried out.. er.. will it have, my dear?"

"Nope," I said. "It should still be nice and liquid inside..."

"Ah," Slughorn said, "of course I wouldn't want to do anything insensitive if Hagrid is upset... but if there was any way to procure some... I mean... it's almost impossible to get venom from an acromantula when it's alive... seems an awful waste not to collect it.. might get a hundred Galleons a puny... to be frank, my salary is not large..."

"Well," Harry said, "if you wanted to come, Professor, Hagrid would probably be really pleased. Give Aragog a better send off, you know."

"Yes of course," Slughorn said. "I tell you what, Harry, I'll meet you down there with a bottle or two... we'll drink the poor beast's well... not health... but we'll send it off in style anyway, once it's buried. And I'll change my tie, this one is a little exuberant for the occasion."

He hurried back into the castle. Harry picked me up and spun me around, lowering me only to give me a very hard kiss on the lips.

"You are on something," I said with a laugh as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hill to Hagrid's hut.

"Yeh came," Hagrid croaked, hugging me as soon as he opened the door, making the tears I'd been holding back squeeze out.

"Ron and Hermione couldn't make it," Harry said. "They're really sorry."

"Don- don matter," Hagrid said. "Hed've bin touched yeh're here, though, Harry and Talitha."

He sobbed loudly, hugging me so tight I stopped breathing for a solid two seconds.

"Where are we burying him?" Harry asked. "The forest?"

"Blimey no!" Hagrid said. "The other spiders won' let me anywhere near their webs now Aragog's gone. Turns out it was only on his orders they didn' eat me! Can yeh believe they told me the only one ever allowed in there is Talitha?"

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Why me and not you?"

"No idea," Hagrid said. "Reckon because 'o that foal yeh helped and the fact yeh're a girl. They feelin' safer with a girl."

Hagrid sighed. "Never bin an area o' the forest I couldn' go before. It wasn' easy gettin' Aragog's body out o' there, I can tell yeh... they usually eat their dead, see, but I wanted ter give 'im a nice burial... a proper sendoff..."

Hagrid started tearing up again and released me to go blow his nose.

"Professor Slughorn met us coming down here, Hagrid," Harry said.

"Not in trouble, are yeh?" Hagrid asked frantically. "Yeh shouldn' be outta the castle in the evenin' I know that, it's my fault..."

"No, no, when he heard what we were doing he said he'd like to come and pay his last respects to Aragog too," Harry said. "He's gone to change into something more suitable, I think... and he said he'd bring some bottles so we can drink to Aragog's memory."

"Did he?" Hagrid said. "Tha's right nice o' him, that is, an' not turnin' yeh in either. I've never really had a lot ter do with Horace Slughorn before. Comin' ter see old Aragog off, though, eh? Well... he'd have liked that, Aragog would..."

"So are we burying here in the garden?" I asked.

"Jus' beyond the pumpkin patch, I thought," Hagrid said. "I've already dug the grave... jus' thought we'd say a few nice things over him- happy memories, yeh know..."

The door opened, and Slughorn stepped in with quite a few bottles under his arm.

"Hagrid," he said, setting the bottles onto the table. "So very sorry to hear of your loss."

"Tha's very nice of yeh," Hagrid sniffed. "Thanks a lot. An' fer not giving Harry and Talitha detention neither..."

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it!" Slughorn said. "Sad.. sad night. Where is the poor creature?"

"Out here," Hagrid said heavily. "Shall we do it.. then?"

He led us outside, where Aragog's body lay.

"Magnificent!" Slughorn marveled, observing every angle of the enormous spider.

"It's not ev'ryone appreciates how beau'iful they are," Hagrid said. "I didn' know yeh were interested in creatures like Aragog, Horace."

"Interested? My dear Hagrid I revere them almost as much as Miss Malfoy here," Slughorn said. He moved forward and collected some venom from Aragog. "Now... shall we proceed to the burial?"

Hagrid nodded. He picked Aragog up and carried it slightly forward, dropping him into his grave. Hagrid burst into another stream of tears.

"Of course, it's difficult for you, who knew him best," Slughorn said. "Why don't I say a few words?"

Hagrid nodded.

"Farewell, Aragog, king of arachnids," Slughorn said, "whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you won't forget. Though your body will decay, your spirit lingers on in the quiet, web spun places of your forest home. May your many eyed descendants ever flourish and your human friends find solace for the loss they have sustained."

Hagrid howled loudly. "Tha was... tha was beau'iful!"

"There there," Slughorn said, patting his back and waving his wand for the dirt to cover Aragog's grave. "Get his other side, Harry, and open the door, Talitha. Up you come Hagrid... inside..."

Harry and Slughorn moved Hagrid inside and onto a chair. Fang whimpered and rubbed against my leg, then going to sit and rest his chin on Hagrid's thigh. Slughorn began to uncork the bottles.

"I've had them all tested for poison," Slughorn reassured us. "Had every house elf taste every bottle after what happened to your poor friend Rupert."

"Ron," I said. Slughorn nodded. He poured out four glasses and distributed them to us. "To Aragog."

"Aragog," Harry, Hagrid, and I said in unison.

"I had him from an egg, yeh know," Hagrid sighed. "Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. 'Bout the size of a Pekingese."

"Sweet," Slughorn said.

"Used ter keep him in a cupboard up at the school until... well..."

...until the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Riddle, and he framed Hagrid. Merlin, I hated Voldemort.

Slughorn peered around Hagrid's hut. "That's not unicorn hair, Hagrid?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "Gets pulled out of their tails, they catch it in branches an' stuff in the forest, yeh know."

"But my dear chap do you know how much that's worth?" Slughorn asked in disbelief.

"I use it fer bindin' on bandages an' stuff if a creature gets injured," Hagrid said. "It's dead useful, very strong."

Hagrid and Slughorn began to converse quite a bit about creatures and remedies and what certain parts of a creature were worth, and had been drinking so much that they started randomly toasting to people and things.

"Harry Potter!" Hagrid said, raising his glass.

"Yes indeed," Slughorn chirped. "Parry Otter, the Chosen Boy Who... well... something of that sort..."

Hagrid wailed again, and Fang howled.

"To friendship! To generosity! To ten Galleons a hair!" Slughorn said.

Hagrid wrapped his arm around Slughorn, and they began to sing a song I'd never heard VERY offkey.

"Terrible!" Hagrid grunted when they finished, suddenly falling asleep.

"Sorry!" Slughorn squeaked. "Can't carry a tune to save my life."

I looked at Harry, who grinned sheepishly. He then seized his opportunity to use Felix Felicis to its full capacity.

"Hagrid wasn't talking about your singing," Harry said. "He was talking about my mum and dad dying."

I stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh..." Slughorn said. "Oh dear. Yes that was terrible indeed. Terrible... terrible... I don't suppose you remember it, Harry?"

Even though he was drunk, I couldn't believe he asked Harry that.

"No- well I was only one when they died," Harry said. "But I've found out pretty much what happened since. My dad died first, did you know that?"

Slughorn and I both went dead silent.

"I- I didn't," Slughorn said.

"Yeah... Voldemort murdered him and then stepped over his body towards my mum," Harry said.

My chest tightened, and I felt tears brimming in my eyes.

"He told her to get out of the way," Harry said remorselessly. "He told me she needn't have died, he only wanted me. She could have run."

"Oh dear," Slughorn said. "She could have... she needn't... that's awful..."

"It is, isn't it?" Harry said, which was said in such a merciless voice that my tears started flowing down my cheeks. "But she didn't move. Dad was already dead, but she didn't want me to go too. She tried to plead with Voldemort... but he just laughed..."

"That's enough," Slughorn said, which I thoroughly agreed with. "Really my dear boy... enough... your girlfriend is in tears... I'm an old man... I don't need to hear... don't want to hear..."

Harry looked at me, and I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I forgot," Harry said to Slughorn. "You liked my mother, didn't you?"

"Liked her?" Slughorn asked, his voice hoarse. "I don't imagine anyone who met her wouldn't have liked her. Very brave.. very funny.. it was the most horrible thing."

"But you won't help her son," Harry said. "She gave me her life but you won't give me a memory."

The way he phrased it made it necessary for me to suck in more tears.

"Don't say that..." Slughorn said. "It isn't a question... it it were to help you, of course.. but no purpose can be served..."

"It can," Harry said. "Dumbledore and I need that information."

He leaned forward to Slughorn. "I am the Chosen One. I have to kill him. I need that memory."

"You are the Chosen One?" Slughorn whispered.

"Of course I am," Harry said, which would've been funny if I wasn't so sad.

"But then... my dear boy... you're asking for a great deal... you're asking me, in fact, to aid you in your attempt to destroy..."

"You don't want to get rid of the wizard who killed Lily Evans?" Harry demanded. "You're scared he'll find out you helped me? Be brave like my mother, Professor."

Slughorn hesitated.

Harry clasped his hands together. "One day, Professor, I am going to marry the girl that's sitting beside me. One day I'm going to have a family with her. I want our children- however many we have- to grow up in a world that's safe. A world without Voldemort. A world where their parents won't have to die when they're still too young to understand. Because believe me Professor, Talitha and I would sacrifice ourselves for our future children the way my parents did for me."

Slughorn sighed, pressing his shaking hands to his mouth. "I'm not proud.. I'm ashamed of what... of what the memory shows. I think I may have done great damage that day... don't think too badly of me once you've seen it..."

Slughorn pressed his wand to his head and a silvery, glowing thread came out. He put it into a vial and handed it to Harry. He smiled to both of us wearily then fell asleep.

My eyes were swimming with tears as se ran back to the castle, Harry holding my hand so tightly I stopped being able to feel it.

"What you said," I mumbled, sniffling loudly. "That was... I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm sorry about your parents, I don't think I've ever told you that..."

"It's alright," he said. "Don't worry about it."

"Then what you said afterwards was so beautiful-"

"And I meant every word of it," Harry said, just as we reached the Gryffindor Common Room. He pressed his lips onto mine then pulled away quickly.

"I'd use this luck potion with you right now, if I could," Harry whispered. "I am so in love with you, you have no idea."

I laughed lightly, wiping my eyes. "Why can't you?"

"I've got to go give this to Dumbledore," he said. "I'll be back as soon as I can..."

Then he jogged away to Dumbledore's office.

I went into the Common Room immediately, and sat down on the couch, breathing heavily.

I had never been more motivated to do something. Hearing Harry speak of his mother's bravery and the future he had planned for us was so powerful that I felt this was the moment I was going to succeed at making the spell to break the supposedly Unbreakable Vow. I wouldn't need a luck potion for this.

At three o'clock in the morning, still by myself in the Common Room, I waved my wand one final time to complete the equation.

I had checked the calculations at least ten times. One hundred percent correct. No malfunctions had happened with creating the spell. This hand to work.

I pressed my wand to my right hand, and concentrated hard on the future I wanted to have, the ability to grow old with Harry and our children without ever having to deal with someone like Voldemort again.

I waved the wand, and casted the spell.

And it must have worked, because I felt a strange sensation in my hand like a muscle relief right on my wrist and forearm, where Dolohov had cast the silvery ropes that had previously tied my tongue from revealing what had been said.

I had broken the Unbreakable Vow.


	51. Chapter 51

The next morning Harry told us about what Dumbledore had told him once they'd viewed Slughorn's memory.

"Wow, you're actually going with Dumbledore...and try and destroy...wow," Ron mumbled.

"Ron you're making it snow," Hermione noted. I looked up and a snowflake fell in my eye, making me blink so quickly that Harry started laughing. I scowled at him.

"You're so lucky Harry," I said, "I'd have loved to go destroy some Horcruxes! It sounds very thrilling."

"It'll probably be dangerous though," Harry said.

"Can I go too?" I asked.

"I think it's just a me and Dumbledore thing," he said. "But if I could take you... you bet I would."

"Wait, close your eyes," I said, brushing some of the snow Ron created off his hair. "Damn... some got on your glasses. Shake that off, will you?"

Ron brushed some snow off Hermione's shoulder. Lavender burst into tears and ran away.

"We split up nearly a month ago and she still isn't over me!" Ron said.

"She just misses you," I said. "I mean, you ARE the first boyfriend she's ever had."

"What? Really?" Ron asked.

"Honestly I'm not even surprised that you didn't know," I said with a sigh, which made Hermione laugh.

I looked around the Great Hall, and noticed something odd. My brother was nowhere in sight.

Lately he'd lost a lot more weight. He'd stopped asking for help, which I found suspicious. At this point I didn't know much of what was going on anymore. I didn't know what happened with the Vanishing Cabinet or why it was so important.

"Huh," I mumbled. "I wonder-"

"Look!" Hermione said. "Katie is back!"

Katie Bell walked into the Great Hall, smiling and walking to where we were sitting.

"Oh my God!" I said. "Katie! Are you okay?"

"I'm loads better!" She said. "They let me out of St Mungos on Monday, I had a couple of days at hole with Mum and Dad then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry and Talitha."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Well now you're back and Ron's fit, we'll have a better chance of thrashing Ravenclaw, which means we could win the Cup. Listen Katie...that necklace.. can you remember who gave it to you now?"

I felt my heart thump powerfully in my chest. I really hoped she didn't know, who knows what Harry would do with direct proof that Draco did this?

"No," Katie said, making me sigh in relief. Despite the fact that I could now tell Harry everything, I decided I didn't want to tell him that Draco did have something to do with this- not yet anyway. I'd only tell him why I'd done it, which might help him think of me in a better perspective.. and maybe try and set a plan in motion to stop Dumbledore's death from happening.

"I haven't got a clue," Katie continued. "The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks..."

"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" Hermione asked.

"I pushed open the door," Katie said. "I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that my memory is blank until about two weeks ago at St Mungos. Listen, I'd better go, I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines even if its my first day back."

"See you, Katie," I called.

"This is all so suspicious," Harry said. "Come on Talitha, let's get the Marauders Map and check out the Room of Requirement."

Harry put his arm around me and we walked all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, where I opened the Marauder's Map. I saw Draco in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

I was about to tell Harry he wasn't on the map so that Harry could head to the Room of Requirements, but he peeked over my shoulder.

"He's in Myrtle's bathroom!" Harry hissed. "Let's go check it out!"

"Wait no," I said. "He... he can't be doing anything bad in there. He's alone. We don't have to check."

"Come with me please," Harry said. "We're not going to confront him I just want to see.."

I didn't even get a chance to urge Harry to do otherwise, because he began to walk to the bathroom.

"We don't need to check anything," I pleaded. "He- he's overwhelmed, let's leave him alone."

Harry turned to me. "Look Talitha, I know he's your brother, but we have to be sure.."

"He hasn't done anything," I lied. "Harry please..."

"Not going to lie, Talitha," Harry said, "it's a bit suspicious for you to tell me to leave your brother alone now when you accompanied me to spy on him three times last week."

"I swear it's not like that-"

Harry pressed a finger to his lips and pointed at the door of the bathroom, where I heard voices.

Draco standing over the sink, looking distressed. Myrtle was by his side, apparently trying to caress his arm.

"Don't..." Myrtle said softly. "Tell me what's wrong, I can help you..."

"No one can help me!" Draco croaked. He started shaking. "I can't do it...I can't....It won't work...he says he'll kill me if I don't do it soon...he- he's after my sister, Myrtle... something about her... Myrtle if something happens to her because I f-failed then I will never forgive myself."

I felt my eyes brim with tears as Harry poked his head into the bathroom. Draco was actually crying. He actually cared.

I looked up and for some reason, so did Draco. However, he caught a glimpse of Harry. Harry pushed the door open as Draco raised his wand.

"Avada-"

"Draco, NO!" I screamed, casting a Protego Charm.

"Sectumsempra!"

I screamed louder than I'd ever screamed before, barely catching my brother before he hit the stone floor, his side beginning to be filled with gashes.

"No... no I didn't-" Harry said.

"W-what did you do?" I cried frantically, taking my robes off and pressing them to Draco's wounds, which were appearing at an alarming rate.

"I didn't-"

"Harry, WHAT DID YOU DO?" I snapped, wrapping the robes tightly around my brother and caressing his face. "Oh Merlin, Draco, hang on..."

"Talitha, I swear I didn't-"

"This is one of those spells from that godawful book, isn't it?" I snarled. "I can't believe... how could you... you didn't even know what it did... Harry, this is my BROTHER! My BROTHER!"

"Talitha, he's- he's working for Voldemort! He did that to Katie and Ron!" Harry said.

"Where is your PROOF?" I screamed. "You haven't got any!"

"Well if you hadn't been forced into an Unbreakable Vow-"

I laughed wryly, and very high pitched.

"Oh, so this is my fault now?" I spat. "It's my fault for getting myself into this mess?"

"I didn't mean that-"

"I DIDN'T ASK TO BE PUT INTO THIS, HARRY!" I cried. "DUMBLEDORE IS LETTING ME GET ABUSED, DO YOU THINK I WANTED THAT? NO! I DID IT FOR YOU! DOLOHOV THREATENED TO KILL YOU! I SUCCUMBED TO TORTURE FOR YOU! And all you can do... all you can do is basically say it's my fault you can't prove anything..."

"Talitha- wait, Dolohov what?" Harry said. "But how were you able to tell me that? The Unbreakable Vow-"

"Is BROKEN!" I said, my voice cracking. "I spent SLEEPLESS nights making a spell that would break it! I did it so that we could figure this all out!"

"If you broke it then why didn't you tell me everything?" Harry demanded. "You broke it to tell me and won't tell me the truth about what your brother did? He hurt Katie and Ron-"

Then he looked at me. "And you helped him."

"Harry!" I screamed. "This- this is exactly why I broke it! To tell you that I did it for YOU! So that you would know that I did this to keep you alive, not because I wanted to hurt anyone! And Draco didn't plan to hurt them-"

"They are your FRIENDS, Talitha!" Harry shouted.

"And I tried to refuse!" I screamed. "I got bruised, I got choked, I got beaten up because I was refusing to brew the poison, refusing to teach Draco all three Unforgivable Curses-"

"YOU taught him the Killing Curse?" Harry asked.

"They made me!" I cried. "You think I wanted to learn all that?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"Harry you're being stupid-"

"I trusted you!" Harry said. "You didn't try and refuse more-"

"I REFUSED AS MUCH AS I PHYSICALLY COULD!" I cried. "YOU TRY BEING TORTURED BY PEOPLE STRONGER AND BIGGER THAN YOU- ESPECIALLY BOYS DOING THAT TO ME! IT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN KEEP AT FOR TOO LONG-"

"I was wrong about you," Harry said. "And what I said with the Felix Felicis... if we got married you might not give your life for your children, not if it caused you too much pain."

I stared at him in disbelief, tears swimming down my cheeks.

"I-I-"

Snape burst into the bathroom.

"Draco to the Hospital Wing," Snape said. "Potter and Talitha, with me."

Harry looked at me, and I swear I felt my heart break. My chest tightened.

I followed him and Snape to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Snape sent Harry to get something minutes after beginning to speak with him. Then he called me in.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded.

"We were eavesdropping on Draco," I said truthfully. "He saw us there and was going to kill Harry so he used this spell he found in a... a library book and then that happened to Draco."

"You two were yelling very loudly when I arrived," Snape said. "What happened with that?"

Gritting my teeth, I breathed heavily, forcing the rest of my tears to stay back.

"I broke the Unbreakable Vow," I said. "I told him I helped Draco. He started saying it was my fault Katie and Ron got hurt and such.."

"Does Potter not understand that you had no other choice?" Snape asked.

"Clearly not because I tried to explain and he wouldn't listen to me," I said. "This- ugh. I hate this. This has all... ruined me."

"I know, Talitha," Snape said. "But you must remain strong. Remember, you're doing this on Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore must die, and I must kill him since your brother will be unable to. I know you think you can stop it but you can't. You must let it happen."

"But I don't want to!" I shrieked. "By listening to Dumbledore I've only earned more torture and pain and... and... now Harry doesn't trust me because of how far I went with this! I didn't ask for this-"

"We don't ask for a lot of the horrible things life gives us," Snape said. "But Talitha please, you're helping the Order by doing this-"

"Well it sure doesn't feel like it," I said. "If that was really so, my boyfriend wouldn't be appalled by me and I might feel brave rather than afraid all the bloody time."

"Talitha-"

Harry walked in, and Snape sent me out.

Immediately after, I went to the Hospital Wing, where I found Draco being patched up.

"Talitha..." he groaned. "Potter... this isn't your fault..."

"Obviously Harry doesn't believe that," I said in a shaky voice. "After everything.. I did this for him... and he still thinks that I'm a horrible person because of how far this went... it's not my fault I couldn't make a counterspell for the Unbreakable Vow sooner..."

"I... don't know... how you managed," Draco wheezed. "But... I'm very impressed... maybe Potter could help us..."

"He probably won't," I whispered, my chest aching again.

I spent the entire night by Draco's side as Madam Pomfrey patched him up. He was in so much pain when she did so, I had to force myself not to cry.

I felt empty. Harry and I's relationship had been so solid, for a whole bloody year, and now all he could do was think less of me because I helped in something evil when I had no other choice.

If he couldn't accept the fact that I did not do this because I chose to, then perhaps he was really not the boy I was meant to truly fall in love with.

It hurt though, it did. I think Harry was so overwhelmed by what happened to Katie and Ron and his previous hatred for the Malfoys and what Bellatrix did to Sirius that night that he turned all his rage on me since I really was partially to blame for two of the incidents.

The next day I went back to the Common Room, where I found Hermiome, Ron, Harry, and Ginny on the couch. The same couch where just a several weeks ago, Harry and I had shared a very special birthday snog.

"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person!" Hermione said angrily to Harry. "And I was right, wasn't I? And Talitha distrusted that book too, and you didn't listen to her."

"Oh no he's not doing a lot of listening to me right now," I snarled. "No, I suppose my explanation after breaking the Unbreakable Vow wasn't good enough. I suppose all my efforts going into being able to break that stupid thing were for nothing, huh? Because it doesn't matter how little sleep I got trying to figure it out, none of the explanations I gave with that freedom were good enough. It wasn't good enough for him to hear that I dealt with torture worse than anything anyone in this room has ever experienced. It wasn't enough to justify the fact that I had to help Draco with his... task to save all of you and your families from being murdered. It wasn't enough for me to tell him that I taught Draco Unforgivable Curses to save his- Harry's- life. No I suppose I'm just a horrible, horrible person."

"Talitha!" Hermione cried. "You didn't- for us?"

"See?" I sneered to Harry. "At least SOMEONE can comprehend and appreciate the fact that I put my life on the line to save your skins."

"Harry, why are you mad at her?" Ginny demanded.

"This whole time she helped Malfoy curse Katie and nearly kill Ron!" Harry said.

"But Harry!" Hermione said. "Her actions- they make sense! But yours... Harry using a spell you didn't know about was wrong! You could've killed her brother!"

"Well she wouldn't have minded," Harry said. "The wizard that killed my parents is friends with her family, and she was training her brother to kill others too."

"I was forced to!" I cried. "You think I walked up to Draco and asked him if he'd like to learn how to murder people?"

"I wouldn't be surprised-"

I stomped my foot hard on the floor, tear splashing out of my eyes.

"I can't believe you!" I snarled. "I-I can't believe I actually loved you, Harry Potter!"

I burst into full on tears and stormed out of the Common Room, not really knowing where I was going. I couldn't believe it. This... this couldn't be happening.

The worst part of it all is that I still loved Harry. I couldn't bring myself to hate him.

Two weeks passed before the Quidditch game. Harry had detention every Saturday now, and would not be able to play in the game.

Practices were very awkward. I was doing my own thing, practicing being a Seeker. I'm surprised Harry didn't say something about not trusting me to catch the Snitch or something.

We had not spoken this entire time, although Hermione and Ron kept insisting we needed to talk to each other.

"Talitha he's really sorry," Hermione said. "He told me about how stupid he felt having told you such awful things and he- he cried."

"Well I need him to tell me that," I said. "I understand he felt that way, really I do, it was hurtful of course but if he really cares then he'll offer me a sincere apology."

"We want you two to get back together!" Ron said. "You make Harry happier than anyone else, and Hermione and I can see that. He was just being an idiot, all boys do that often."

"I get that," I said. "I just need HIM to apologize."

The day of the match, we all stepped out somewhat prepared for it.

"We're going to do our best," I said. "We will kick some Ravenclaw arse."

The Chasers took their positions. I walked up to Cho Chang, who was the captain this year, and shook her hand firmly, which made her glare at me.

The game began and I launched myself into the air.

"Katie Bell is back," Zacharias Smith said. "Good for Gryffindor, I suppose..."

"It is GREAT for Gryffindor!" I cried, earning a cheer from the Gryffindor population below.

"Bell passes to Weasley, passes to Robbins, back to Bell- Bell scores! Ten nil, Gryffindor."

Smirking, I flew around the pitch.

In that moment, I forgot all the negativity swirling around my life and just paid attention to the game.

"Carter to Hickam, Hickam back to Carter, INTERCEPTED by Weasley of Gryffindor, ah... she dropped it. Caught my Juggs of Ravenclaw, Juggs speeding down the pitch..."

"Come on Ron," I mumbled.

Ron saved it.

Smiling proudly, I flew around again and watched Ginny score a very good goal.

Demelza and Katie each scored two goals apiece after that, and Ginny three. Ron accidentally let in some goals from the Ravenclaws but saved quite alot.

I don't know what the bloody hell happened to the Snitch but it'd disappeared. I became nervous about it when suddenly the Ravenclaws started catching up.

"Ah, now is where it gets interesting," Zacharias Smith said. "It seems the Snitch has no intention of appearing... however right now we are tied one hundred and fifty to a hundred and fifty. Catching the Snitch would surely break this tie..."

That was stating the obvious, but okay.

Then a little glint of gold caught my eye. I plummeted down, and Cho Chang followed me. The Golden Snitch was headed straight to the ground.

As I flew, I felt the necklace with the tiny Snitch tap my chest, right where my heart was.

I felt a sense of emotion like never before. I suddenly felt clean of everything, and I felt like I wanted to laugh it off. In this moment, about to catch the Snitch, I'd found it in me to forgive Harry.

It seemed that this surge of relaxation I felt is what drove my determination. If I went any further I would crash straight into the ground.

Cho didn't seem to be able to hang on much longer. We were about ten feet away from the ground when she pulled up.

Nine feet. Eight feet. Seven feet. Six feet. Five feet.

One final thrust of my body forward and I seized the Snitch, pulling up ad the last second and saving myself from hitting the ground with a defeaning crack.

Cho Chang screamed with rage, and the Gryffindors out of happiness. I dismounted my broom and was suddenly being carried by a hoard of Gryffindors back to the Common Room.

"That was all you, Talitha!" Ron yelled from the sides as the Gryffindors began to pick up each member of our team. "That was you- you won the game for us! You almost bloody died but you DID IT!"

Smiling like a maniac, I allowed the Gryffindors to carry me all the way into the Party, where I was hugged and high fived so many times that I was more exhausted than I'd been when the game had finally ended.

I was so happy, I didn't even think about how angry I had been at Harry when he walked in. Instead that sense of being able to forgive him took over me, and I looked at him more lovingly than I ever had before. He looked at me, and our eyes met. His green eyes and my blue eyes stared at each other. Then, as if reading each others minds, we ran, I towards Harry, and him towards me.

He caught me by the shoulders, and looked down at me with a soft, guilty expression on his face.

"I've been an idiot," Harry said. "I did something horrible, and I'll never forgive myself for it. This is such a shitty excuse, but after everything your brother did- I was just to angry. I never should have said those awful things to you- Talitha I don't blame you for anything at all. You- I can't believe you did that for me. You allowed them to hurt you for me. I'm... oh my Merlin I'm so bloody sorry. You sacrificed nearly as much as my mum did for me and you didn't have to, and I should have appreciated you more for it rather than treat you bad because of it. Bloody hell... I still want to marry you, I will want to have a family with you... if you'll forgive me... if you'll have me again..."

He reached his hand out and wiped a tear falling from my face.

"If you'll forgive me, if you'll take me back... I will never ever again hurt you that way, I would make an Unbreakable Vow to that, because Talitha I am so in love with you..."

I stifled back a sob, looking down and looking back at Harry.

"O-oh this w-was s-so s-stupid!" I cried. "I get that you felt that way, and- and- oh Harry I missed you so much..."

Then Harry cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips, for the first time in half a month.


	52. Chapter 52

When exams were finally over, there was really nothing left to do.

Most days, we all just played Quidditch outside. Other days, we'd sit in the Common Room and talk, sometimes about serious topics, sometimes about stupid things that just made us laugh.

Harry's lessons with Dumbledore were the only thing I looked forward to hearing about, since it seemed that any day now, Harry would be asked to go Horcrux hunting with Dumbledore.

Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room one night when Harry was supposed to have a meeting with Dumbledore when Harry ran in, looking absolutely distressed.

"Harry?" I asked, getting up. "What did Dumbledore want? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. He ran up to his dormitory then came back with the Marauder's Map. He opened it, breathing heavily.

"I haven't got much time," he said. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak."

He began to explain how he and Dumbledore were going Horcrux hunting and how he'd heard from Trelawney that Snape ratted out his parents.

"...you see what this means?" He finished. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to-"

"What?" I said. "Oh my God I have to go investigate this right away. If you're right..."

Harry shoved the Marauder's Map into my hands.

"You've got to watch him and Snape," Harry said. "Contact the DA with the Galleons. Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school but if Snape's involved he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it. He won't be expecting you lot to keep watch."

He turned to me, sighing deeply.

"Take this too," he said, handing me socks.

"What do I need these for?" I asked.

"The Felix Felicis is in them. Split it amongst yourselves and Ginny and Neville, if there's enough," Harry said.

Then he came to me, holding me tightly and pressing a kiss onto my forehead.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered, sprinting out of the room.

"If he's right then I need to go question Draco," I said.

"Take the Felix Felicis first," Hermione said, taking the vial out of the sock and handing it to me.

"Alright- hey Ginny!"

Luckily she'd been walking past right as Harry had left.

"What?" She asked.

"Come here," I said.

I took the vial, urging Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to all open their mouths. I poured some Felix Felicis into all their mouths, and when I checked the vial again it was empty.

"Talitha!" Hermiome cried. "You didn't get any-"

"I'll be fine," I said. "I need to go find out what's going on."

"But Talitha what if-"

"I'll be okay, Hermione!" I said. "Just organize the DA immediately."

Before she could protest, I ran out of the Common Room and sprinted straight to the Room of Requirement, throwing open the door after concentrating insanely hard on the setting Draco had told me he used.

I was face to face with Antonin Dolohov right as I stepped into the room.

He tackled me, knocking me painfully to the floor. He pressed his hand to my throat, making me wheeze. A Death Eater whose name I did not know, stepped forward and shut the door, casting a Silencing Charm on the room.

"If it isn't my favorite little blood traitor," Dolohov sneered.

"Get off me!" I spat, attempting with all my might to loosen his grip on my throat.

He cackled and tightened his grip, making me wheeze and start thrashing around wildly, attempting to get air.

"My nephew and niece! You have quite nearly succeeded! My aunt Bellatrix said. "Once Draco kills Dumbledore... we can leave and then, Talitha, perhaps you may be rewarded. We heard you were very helpful... although it took quite a bit of convincing. Nevertheless the Dark Lord will be pleased..."

I breathed heavily, and Dolohov sneered, loosening his grip on my neck.

"Now, my niece," my aunt Bellatrix said, pacing the room. "You have been noticed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means the Dark Lord has taken into account your cleverness," she said. "He has seen your bravery and dedication. He admires it. He in fact, seeks to reward it. He thinks that you could prove to be a very useful Death Eater, and one of his most loyal followers with a little persuasion."

"I'm not and never will be loyal to him!" I spat. "All of you know damn well I only did this for Draco, not that snake faced bastard because-"

"CRUCIO!"

I screamed, writhing painfully on the floor. "How DARE you?" My aunt snarled. "You filthy little blood traitor!"

She yanked Dolohov off me and pinned me down herself. She punched me hard in the nose, then began to shake me furiously. Then she licked her lips and reached into her pocket, taking out a silver knife with a horribly sharp curve.

"It seems that no torture gets through to you, does it?" She said in a dangerous voice. "Well... you'll see soon that this knife is very special to me. And this will hurt more than anything else you've ever called extreme pain."

I gazed at her, trying not to reveal how afraid I was.

"Now, you will be a good little girl and listen or auntie Bella will have to... let this knife be the one that takes your life," she whispered.

She licked her lips, and giggled.

"Now, itty bitty Talitha," she said, "since you were a baby everyone knew you were going to be very clever. Well.. now the Dark Lord knows this too. He knows that you are an important asset to the Death Eaters. He proposes this to you- join the Death Eaters and he will allow your family full redemption and safety, and even allow your boyfriend to live-except he'd wipe all his memories."

"That's a lie!" I said. "Voldemort wouldn't let Harry live-"

"FILTH!" My aunt roared in rage. She dug the knife into my side, making me scream loudly and ball my fists so hard that I felt my nails cut through my skin. "YOU MUST NEVER SAY HIS NAME! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Aunt Bella-" Draco began.

"QUIET, DRACO!" Bellatrix snapped. "Your filthy little sister is not worthy of being in the Dark Lord's presence, I do not understand what he sees in her!" She turned to me angrily. "You are a worthless child! If the Dark Lord did not desire you so much I'd kill you just as I killed Sirius Black..."

Her lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Yes, I'd kill you like I killed my cousin," she said. "Perhaps I'd even torture you first... ah how funny it was when you were screaming his name as he fell through the veil..."

"You're a murderer!" I spat. "You- you..."

"Ha!" My aunt said. "Ah.. that's cute. Yes I am a murderer but you did in fact learn how to do a Killing Curse. You're just as capable as me to kill someone. You know, the Imperius Curse could always make you kill your boyfriend-"

"You wouldn't," I snarled. "You could never control me. I have fought back against an Imperius Curse. You could never break me."

"Oh I beg to differ, I think we could," my aunt said wickedly. "You see, your weakness is your love for your friends. I've always wanted to slit that girl- the red headed Weasley brat's throat."

"You will never hurt them!" I spat. "I won't let you!"

Bellatrix let out a loud high pitched laughed.

"You're going to stop me?" She asked. "You are too weak."

She shook me again, making my head slam painfully against the ground.

"Now... we have time to spare. How about we give her a few rounds of torture?"

I writhed on the floor, attempting to escape her grasp.

"She thinks she can escape!" My aunt trilled excitedly. "This is amusing- Come Dolohov, you may have your turn first..."

Dolohov licked his lips maliciously and took out his own knife.

"Ah, Talitha Malfoy," he said. "We never did finish those lines on your neck, did we?" He asked maliciously.

He pressed the knife into my throat, making me scream and gag. The burning sensation it gave me was the equivalent of putting your hand in acid.

Dolohov cackled madly as he continued cutting line after like across my throat, making me wonder how I was not bleeding out.

"Oh my turn!" My aunt said maliciously. "I'd like to do what her boyfriend tried to do to me... using a weak little Cruciatus Curse... except for her it will be as powerful as I can get it."

When the first spell hit me, the pain was so blinding I started seizing. But after the third wave of it, I was so numb and in so much pain I could hardly feel any actual pain. I felt my body growing limp.

I forced myself to try and move, trying to take my wand out of my pocket.

Just as I reached for it, Dolohov kicked me in the face, making bloody squirt everywhere.

"Not so fast, little girl!" He spat.

He took my wand, and twiddled it in his hands.

"Dolohov move away!" Bellatrix said, coming closer to me.

I waited until she was right by me. I sat up and kicked her stomach, sending her flying backwards.

I crawled onto my knees in a wild attempt to pick myself up, but another Death Eater slammed me back on the ground.

"Filthy blood traitor!" My aunt roared. "You will pay for this!"

She raised her knife and stabbed it into my thigh, pulling it downward as she pulled it out . I screamed loudly, curling up to clutch my leg.

Then my aunt laughed. "Ah... it hurts doesn't it? Well... you deserve it."

Then she stabbed me again on the side of my thigh, making me howl louder than I didd before.

She grabbed me by the hair, picking me up, and threw me as far as she could, making me land where there was broken glass and succeeding in cutting my cheek.

"So much disgusting, filthy blood is being spilt, Dolohov!" Bellatrix said. "I'm disgusted."

"As am I," he said. "I cannot believe a Pureblood went to waste like this..."

"They're almost here!" One of the Death Eaters said. "The Hogsmeade source just saw them come back!"

Wearily, I looked around. Who were they talking about?

"Go, Draco!" My aunt hissed to my brother, who gave me a sad look before leaving.

"Where is he going?" I demanded.

"Not for you to know!" Dolohov snapped.

"Actually," Bellatrix said with a malicious smile, "she could know."

She came to me and picked me up by the hair, dragging me over to where Draco had gone.

She pulled me into the Astronomy Tower, were I could faintly see Draco above. I craned over as far as my bloody leg would let me, and I saw Dumbledore there, but not Harry.

"....You found a way to let them in?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yeah," Draco said, sneering. "Right under your nose and you never realized."

If I had figured out he was going to smuggle Death Eaters in, I could have prevented this.

"Ingenius," Dumbledore said. "Yet, forgive me, where are they now? You seem unsupported."

"They're waiting outside, though I suspect we'll be fighting your guard soon," Draco said. "I-I've got a job to do."

"Draco, Draco. You're not a killer," Dumbledore said.

"You don't know what I'm capable of!" Draco said.

"In fact I do know what you're capable of. You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You've been trying with increasing desperation to kill me all year. You've been using your clever sister to teach you horrible spells. And yet, you still failed to kill me. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts...I wonder whether your heart has been really in it..." Dumbledore said.

"It has been in it!" Draco snapped. "I've been working on it all year and tonight-"

There was a scream far away outside, making me shiver. Bellatrix didn't seem to be able to hear what was going on as well as I was. She honed in on the scream and almost cackled.

"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone," Dumbledore suggested. "What if your backup has been thwarted by my guard. As you perhaps realized, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight too. And after all, you don't really need help...I have no wand at the moment...I can't defend myself."

Draco stared. He wasn't going to do it.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "You are afraid to act until they join you."

"I'm not afraid! You should be!" Draco spat.

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. While we wait for your friends...how did you smuggle them in here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I mended the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. The other is in Borgin and Burke's. They make a passage," Draco said. "It was complex magic but I restored it."

"Very good," Dumbledore mumbled. "So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you. A clever plan...clever. As you say, right under my nose."

"And you couldn't figure out who was behind all that stuff," Draco scoffed.

"I did. I was sure it was you," Dumbledore said.

"Why didn't you stop me, then?" Draco asked.

"I tried, Draco," Dumbledore said.

"That clearly didn't work, did it?" Draco snapped.

"Professor Snape has also been keeping watch over you on my orders," Dumbledore said. Draco laughed wryly.

"He's a double agent, you stupid old man. He isn't working for you, you just think he is!" Draco said. "He didn't even know what I was doing in the Room of Requirement, he's going to soon find I will be the Dark Lord's new favorite. He'll be nothing compared to me!"

"We all like appreciation for our own hard work, of course...but you must have had an accomplice, all the same...someone in Hogsmeade...of course, Rosmerta," Dumbledore said. "How long has she been under the Imperius Curse?"

"Got there at last, have you?" Draco said tauntingly. "Yes... my sister taught it to me."

"She is brilliant. So you Imperiused Rosmerta so she had to pass the necklace onto any Hogwarts student who entered the room unaccompanied?" Dumbledore asked.

"Exactly," Draco said.

"And the poison mead..."

"I knew Slughorn had the bottle and planned to give it to you," Draco said. "Then my sister was forced to brew a poison for me to mix in it."

"And Slughorn would give it to me," Dumbledore said.

"Exactly," Draco repeated.

There was another scream, even louder.

"Someone's dead, by the way. I don't know who but they were yours. I stepped over the body," Draco said.

"Let's discuss our options, Draco," Dumbledore said.

"Options? I'm standing here with a wand, I'm about to kill you!" Draco spat.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me. There are options," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I haven't got any options!" Draco snarled. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family! He's already got his eyes set on my sister for some sick, twisted, reason! If I fail- he'll KILL her!"

In the dizzy state I was in, I barely noticed when Bellatrix approached me and hoisted me up, dragging me up with her to stand behind Draco with the other Death Eaters. She pressed her wand to my neck, making me nearly collapse from how weak I was.

"Draco, do it. Now, Draco, quickly!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

I shook my head wearily, seeing my entire leg and side covered in blood.

Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"Your sister taught you the spell, boy!" Dolohov snarled. "Do it!"

Draco was hesitating. He couldn't do it.

Then Professor Snape burst in.

"Severus..." Dumbledore said softly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape said. Dumbledore's body flew back over the edge of the tower.

"DUMBLEDORE!" I screamed, fighting back against Bellatrix to go peer over the edge. I bit her hand.

"Filthy blood traitor!" She roared, slamming me down on the floor.

Dolohov picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I started kicking and punching wildly, and he cast a Cruciatus Curse that left me limp on his shoulder.

"TALITHA!" Harry yelled, coming from under the stairs in the Astronomy Tower.

Dolohov began to run, and Harry ran behind him.

Two other Death Eaters got between Harry and Dolohov, sending Stunning spells flying all over the place. Dolohov waved his wand as he ran, and suddenly there were no more spells within five feet of us- we were in some sort of protective bubble.

I kicked him hard in the stomach with my good leg, making him stop, slam me down painfully on the ground, then pick me up again.

"Give up, foolish girl!" He snarled as he began to run again.

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed, flailing my arms and kicking.

We were passing by several people, but they were all busy dueling other Death Eaters to try and help me.

"STOP KICKING YOU IDIOTIC GIRL!"

I screamed louder into Dolohov's ear, feeling my consciousness slipping away. I aimed another hard kick on my stomach, which made him slam me into a wall this time, punching me hard in the face then continuing to run with me.

"LET GO OF ME!" I wailed, suddenly being unable to feel the leg that had been stabbed.

"TALITHA!"

Harry was not too far behind. He was sprinting full speed, launching curses.

"TALITHA! TALITHA!"

Dolohov turned and fired a curse at Harry, which made a nearby wall explode, one of the pieces hitting me hard on the head.

"TALITHA! TALITHA!"

Harry was not going to be able to keep up soon enough- his heart would burst if we did.

"Dolohov, pass her to me!"

I turned wildly, seeing Snape was waiting with open arms.

"NO- LET ME GO!"

Dolohov threw me into Snape's arms and turned around to fire a curse at Harry.

"NO!" I screamed. "NO-"

Harry fired a spell at Dolohov that made him crumple onto the floor.

"Draco, take her!" Snape demanded, tossing me over to Draco, who clearly struggled a lot more with carrying me.

"Run, Draco, run!" Snape said.

"HARRY!" I screamed, seeing Snape had drawn his wand, ready to fight Harry.

"TALITHA!" He yelled back, firing a spell at Snape, which Snape simply deflected.

"Fight back, you coward! Sec-"

Snape fired a curse that sent Harry skidding backwards across the ground.

I turned, and saw we were almost at the gates. Snape had begun to run where we were now, and was slowly beginning to catch up.

"HARRY!" I cried loudly, kicking Draco as hard as I could, causing him to yell in pain but continue to hold me down.

There was a loud screech, and suddenly as we passed Hagrid's hut, Buckbeak the hippogriff unchained himself and flew full speed towards Snape.

"BUCKBEAK!" I screamed, flailing my arms wildly, hoping the massive creature would be able to save me.

Snape fired a curse, and Buckbeak wailed, crashing onto the floor. Snape ran ahead of Draco and I, beckoning us closer to the gates.

"NO! NO!"

Harry had caught up. I kicked Draco again, and I reached my arm out to Harry just as Draco crossed the gate.

My fingertips grazed his ever so slightly, and his green eyes looked at me, terrified.

Then I suddenly did not see the dazzling green I adored looking at when I kissed Harry, because Snape had grabbed onto Draco and we had Disapparated, which made me black out the instant we hit the ground.


	53. Chapter 53

It was no surprise to wake up to the sound of Draco moving things around his room.

He did that often, probably because there was nothing else to do.

I always disliked having a room that connected with his through a door. I could hear everything he said and did. With his constant rearranging of his room, it was a wonder I ever got any sleep.

I got out of bed, stretching my arms into the air. I felt stiff.

I carefully slipped on some socks. My feet hurt as well, and the bandages that covered them were uncomfortable to have within the socks.

My legs were pale, and the scars that ran down them make me shiver. My arms were the same, and my back... was the worst.

I limped carefully to the dresser, where I took a sip of my medicine and looked up at my reflection.

When I look in the mirror, I don't know what I expect to see. I don't know what bruises will have gone, which scars will fade, what new injuries will be prominent on my face.

Today it's a gash across my cheek from yesterday, when I'd been thrown down the stairs by my aunt. My eye was bruised again, and my face was slightly burned. I sighed.

Everyday it's the same routine. Wake up to Draco doing something very noisily.

Look at myself in the mirror and observe how lidded my eyes are and how frail and mangled I look.

Have breakfast with Mother and Father, who have never been kinder to me. It's almost like they're trying to make up for all those years of bad treatment, which I assure you is unlikely to amount to anything. I can forgive but I can't forget.

Attend a meeting. Those usually happen around lunchtime. I'm surprised I'm even allowed to sit at the table with the Death Eaters. They're awful really, they discuss horrid things there, and if I could only find a way to communicate with my friends, I might save a lot of lives.

Succumb to torture. Perhaps my parents forgot I'm a "blood traitor" but my aunt Bellatrix sure hasn't. She usually does daily rounds of torture on me, leaving me bruised and bloody very often.

Go to dinner, where Mother will attempt to catch up with me and find out what I did for three years. She and my Father are very interested in my relationship with Harry, and actually approve- they think he's a very good guy and told me that when this is over, I'm allowed to continue that relationship if I wish.

It's currently mid July. I've been here for about a month and a half. I don't know what's been told to the Daily Prophet, but as far as anyone of my friends knows- I'm no longer alive.

It's absolutely agonizing to be here, unable to talk to anyone. Everyday I miss Hermione, I miss Ron, I miss Ginny, I miss the twins, I miss Mr and Mrs Weasley.

But most of all, I miss Harry. I can't help but wonder if he's okay, with all the horrible talk about killing him being said at the table.

I want to know what happened after I was taken at the Battle of the Astronomy tower. Was anyone I knew dead?

I heard a noise, and I turned, seeing Draco at the doorway.

"Is it time for breakfast yet?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "Porridge."

"Lovely," I said, waving my wand to fix my hair into a loose braid going down to my shoulders.

"Did you take your medicine?" Draco asked.

"Yes," I said. "It's not helping though, the pain won't go away. Instead, everything burns."

"It takes awhile to kick in," Draco said. "Come on, lean on me..."

He came closer and opened his arm, pulling me to his side. I put my arm around him, wincing as I stepped on my bad leg.

"It's been almost two months and this stupid leg just doesn't work," I said coldly.

"You heard Mother," he said. "It just needs to heal before it can work properly."

"Well it's taking too long," I said. "This is annoying."

"What? The pain?" He asked.

"Not that," I said. "The fact I can't walk without limping."

"Talitha-"

"I know," I said, exasperated. "I should be patient, my leg will work again eventually."

Draco did not respond, and helped me go all the way downstairs, where we found my parents sitting at the table.

"How did you sleep, Talitha?" Mother asked, getting up to pull out a chair for me.

"Not well," I said. "It's hard to sleep with this- I can't move around and get comfortable. And THIS bloke keeps rearranging his room..."

"Sorry," Draco mumbled.

"I'll order another ointment," my father said. "St Mungos must have one for your leg."

"Hmm," I said, wincing as I moved it slightly to sit properly at the table.

After being stabbed twice before being kidnapped from Hogwarts, my leg seemed to have given up. Sure it wasn't going to heal this quickly especially without any proper medical attention, but it was quit obnoxious. My injuries have always healed relatively fast- this is like when I came back from the Department of Mysteries and took awhile to heal.

"So?" My mother asked. "Have they found a way to contact you?"

"No," I said. "I wish they had, I'm growing miserable not knowing how everyone is."

"I suppose Pott- er, Harry is going insane trying to find you," my father said.

"Hmm," I said, wearily taking a spoonful of porridge.

After breakfast, my mother came upstairs with me to change all the bandages I had on me. She had to pour another awful vial into my leg, which we were both hoping might help heal me- although it didn't seem to be doing anything of the sort.

Then I took anther nap, letting the medication settle in.

I woke up again in the evening to Draco softly shaking me awake.

"Huh?" I asked.

"He's here," he mumbled.

I frowned, and rubbed my arms.

"Come downstairs with me," Draco said.

"Fine," I said.

Draco picked me up, carrying me down the stairs. I cried out in pain when he set me down to limp into the dining hall, feeling my leg was on fire.

"Ah, Draco, Talitha!" Voldemort said, smiling cruelly. "Sit... sit..."

Draco and I took our usual spots between our parents off to the left of Voldemort.

"We are just waiting on Severus and Yaxley," Voldemort said.

I fidgeted in my seat. Voldemort looked at me curiously, as though he wanted to tell me something.

"Stop that, Talitha," Draco pleaded. "He's looking over here...."

"Not my fault," I said.

Voldemort fiddled with his wand in his hands, the large snake Nagini laying over his shoulders.

Snape then threw open the door, and Yaxley filed in behind him, scowling.

"Yaxley, Snape," Voldemort said. "You are very nearly late."

He waited until they'd walked to his side, before saying "Severus, here, Yaxley- beside Dolohov."

Snape sat down right to Voldemort's right, and Yaxley went to sit by Dolohov, who sneered at me and licked his lip.

"So?" Voldemort asked Snape.

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."

I felt my heart thump powerfully in my chest.

"I heard differently, my Lord," Yaxley said. "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

"My source says that they planned a false trial, this must be it," Snape said. "No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time, he is known to be susceptible."

"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," Yaxley said.

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," Snape said. "I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"They aren't wrong," I said coldly.

I thought Voldemort might be furious, but he chuckled. "Yes Talitha, they are not wrong."

"My Lord," Yaxley insisted. "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy-"

Voldemort held up his hand to silence him.

"Where are they going to hide the boy next?" Voldemort asked Snape.

"At the home of one of the Order," Snape said. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."

"Well Yaxley?" Voldemort asked. "Will it have fallen by then?"

"My Lord, I have succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse on Pius Thicknesse," Yaxley said proudly.

"It is a start," Voldemort said. "Thicknesse, however, is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."

"Yes my Lord that is true- but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."

"As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," Voldemort said. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done as he travels."

"We are at an advantage there, my Lord," Yaxley said. "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."

I gave a little scoff, which made everyone turn to me.

"Something to say, Talitha?" Voldemort asked intriguingly.

"The Order would never do such a stupid thing," I said. "They distrust the Ministry. Whatever their plan is I'm sure it's completely undetectable by any sort of magic."

"You are likely to be quite right," Voldemort said. "However, him moving in the open will make it easier for me to take him."

Voldemort crossed his hands over the table. "I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than his triumphs.

"I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."

Then he turned to me. "Unless you'd like to join this regime. Then your boyfriend could live... as a prisoner."

"You're a liar," I snapped. "Even if I join or not you'd still kill him, you wouldn't risk leaving him alive."

Voldemort chuckled. "You are very clever indeed.... Lucius your daughter has more brains than anyone in this entire room, excluding myself of course.

"Now, there comes the deal of wand. I need to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"No volunteers?" Voldemort asked, disappointed. "Let's see... Lucius... I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."

My father looked up. "My Lord?"

"Your wand, Lucius, I require your wand."

My father looked to me, then at my mother.

"Your wand Lucius," Voldemort said. "Your daughter needs hers."

My father gulped and handed Voldemort his wand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Elm, my Lord, with a dragon heartstring core," my father stammered.

"Excellent," Voldemort said, taking his own wand to compare it with my father's. My father's hand moved, as if expecting to receive Voldemort's wand in return for his.

"Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?" He jeered. "I've given you your liberty, Lucius. I have reunited you with your wife and children. Is that not enough for you? Then again... you and your family seem less than happy... your wife and son appeared terrified. Of course your daughter is not pleased, but at least she is not showing her fear- in fact she was very rightly placed in Gryffindor ... tell me Lucius, what is it about my presence in your home that displeases you?"

"Nothing- nothing my Lord!" My father said.

"Such lies, Lucius," Voldemort said, patting Nagini's head. "Why do the supposedly loyal Malfoys- minus the girl of course, look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my ripe power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"

"Of course my Lord! We desire it, we do," my father said.

My mother stiffened up, not daring to look at Voldemort. Draco looked absolutely terrified, and was quivering. He too seemed keen on not making eye contact with Voldemort.

But I looked him in the eyes, making his lips curl.

"My Lord," my aunt Bellatrix said. "It is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."

"No higher pleasure," Voldemort repeated. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."

"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth," Bellatrix said, her eyes brimming with delighted tears from being noticed by this man she lusted over.

"No higher pleasure... even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't know what you mean my Lord," Bellatrix said.

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Narcissa," Voldemort said. "She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."

Many people began to laugh, but I stayed silent.

"Talitha, you seem unamused," Voldemort said.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it," I said.

"She married a filthy halfbreed!" Bellatrix snarled. "But then I suppose that you adore them all, Andromeda being a blood traitor and marrying that Muggle or Mudblood- whatever he was. She's just like you."

"Sure," I said. "Call it however you'd like."

"Many of our oldest family trees have become a little diseased over time," Voldemort said. "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."

"Yes my Lord!" Bellatrix said, glaring at me. "At first chance! If you would let me dispose of this girl-"

"No Bella," Voldemort said. "We must keep this one."

"But why, my Lord?" My aunt asked, angry. "Why must we allow this filth to sit at our table?"

"She is useful to us," Voldemort said. "Very useful. Do not question me further. I wish to continue speaking about... cutting away the canker that infects us until only those of true blood remain..."

He flicked my father's wand. The human body that had been levitated over the table came to life, groaning loudly. She began to thrash around in an attempt to break whatever mysterious bonds held her in place. She was crying.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

The woman stared at Snape, terrified. "Severus! Help me!"

"Ah yes," Snape said.

"And you, Draco?" Voldemort asked

Draco shook his head.

"Talitha?"

"She looks familiar," I said. "But... I don't know who she is."

"Of course you wouldn't have taken her class," Voldemort said. "I'm impressed you didn't, Talitha. For those of you who don't know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage, who until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The Death Eaters looked at Charity with scowls on their faves.

"Yes, Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles... how they are not so different from us..."

A Death Eater I knew by the name of Alecto Carrow hissed, looking repulsed. Her brother Amycus spat on the floor and glared at Charity. She turned to Snape, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Severus... please... please," she begged.

"Silence," Voldemort said, flicking his wand to tie her tongue. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept those thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance... she would have us all mate with Muggles or no doubt, werewolves..."

He looked at her, licking his lips.

"Avada Kedavra."

The jet of green light hit Charity, and I flinched. Her body fell, crashing loudly on the table, right in front of me. Charity's eyes were open, staring right at me.

"Dinner, Nagini," Voldemort whispered.

The enormous snake slid onto the table and coiled around my shoulders to position itself to begin feeding on Charity.

"Now I'd like everyone but Talitha to leave," Voldemort said. "She and I must have a chat."

"My Lord," my father said, sounding worried. "She's only a child-"

"Don't worry, Lucius," Voldemort said. "You are of such little faith. Your precious daughter will be alive when I exit this room."

The Death Eaters filed out. The instant the last one had left, Voldemort flicked his wand twice. The first time, all the doors clicked shut, and a buzzing sound filled the room. Nagini repositioned herself on my shoulders, her scaly skin rubbing against the back of my neck.

"You are not afraid of her," Voldemort noticed.

"I'm not afraid of creatures," I said. "I'm afraid of people. They are the true monsters."

Voldemort looked at me curiously.

"A wise thing to say," he said. "Do you know why I've allowed you to be here, to remain alive?"

I looked down at Charity's body, which Nagini was feeding on quite happily. I gulped, and looked back at Voldemort.

"You're going to bait Harry in with me, aren't you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course not," Voldemort said. "The Aurors are behind him every step of the way. No... you are meant to serve another purpose."

He clasped his hands together over the table.

"Your brother failed me, Talitha," Voldemort said. "I even gave you to him as a resource, and he failed. This of course is not your fault, you did your part despite... protests.

"The issue here is that Dumbledore was meant to be killed before the Death Eaters arrived at Hogwarts. It was lucky that he was too frail to fight back. Your brother ruined my plans and set me back months.

"Now, the logical thing would be to dispose of him. As you can see, your entire family has voiced their support for me, and have all failed. Which leaves you as the last potentially loyal Malfoy."

"I'm not loyal to you," I spat.

"But you are loyal to your family now, aren't you?" Voldemort asked. "I notice your parents are pleased with your company. You don't want me to hurt them, do you?"

"Of course not-"

"Then you will help me," Voldemort said. "You see, there are two tasks in which you would be quite useful."

"The first is one I cannot truly discuss with you... but it is essential to me all the same.

"The second is one I am greatly considering using you for. You see, I wish to leave an heir here in this mortal world."

"No," I snarled, gripping the table lightly. "I will not carry any child of yours-"

"I knew you'd say that," Voldemort said. "Unfortunately... you are the healthiest here. Most fit to carry a child, even though the one most keen to complete this task for me is your aunt Bellatrix."

"I will not," I said again, making Nagini rub painfully against the back of my neck, as if she was trying to cut me. "That is digusting, I refuse-"

"So be it," Voldemort said. "After all... you are quite young to do this. I suppose your only choice is the first task."

I breathed in deeply.

Voldemort's lips curled into a smile. "Goodnight, Talitha Malfoy. You will wake up in ten months, after you have turned eighteen."


	54. Chapter 54

It was almost like the sun forgot how to shine, because I woke up to a dark sky outside my window.

I groaned loudly, rolling to get off the bed I was laid upon.

In the chair beside the bed, Draco was snoring lightly, his arms hanging off the sides.

"Draco?" I mumbled, groaning again as I sat up on the edge of the bed.

His eyes snapped open, and he rushed forward to grab my shoulders.

"How do you feel?" He asked frantically.

"Like shit," I said. "But... my leg doesn't hurt anymore... What- what time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock in the evening," he said. "Today is April 24th, 1998."

I looked at him. "What? It- no... it can't have actually been ten months..."

I prayed to God that he was just joking.

"It has been ten months," he whispered. "Ten long months of waiting for you to wake up."

"W-what did he do to me?" I asked, feeling afraid that Voldemort may have gone back on the decision he made before.

"I don't know," Draco said. "No one knows what he did. He didn't come out of the dining room with you that day until five hours later. You were on the chair, unconscious, and he looked weaker."

"He didn't make me have a baby?" I asked, terrified. "I wasn't pregnant?"

"No," Draco said. "Thank Merlin for that... aunt Bella gave birth to the baby a month ago. Healthy baby girl named Delphini."

I felt my chest tighten. "That child will be dangerous if raised by the wrong sort of people."

"I know," Draco whispered. "That's why I've been waiting for you to wake up. We need to figure out what we're going to do with her."

"For now... if you could Apparate her somewhere safe," I said. "Then-"

"Wizards can longer Apparate in and out of this house," Draco said. "the Dark Lord placed a spell.... said he didn't want anyone escaping. Talitha, they've got prisoners downstairs."

"What?" I gasped. "But- who?"

"Luna Lovegood and Ollivander," Draco said.

"No!" I cried. "This is insane- what's been happening?"

"Your boyfriend and his friends narrowly escaped a Death Eater attack at the Weasley- Delacour wedding," Draco said. "They they ambushed Dolohov and Rowle in a cafe- obliviated them and all but I know it was them they fought. They infiltrated the Ministry and have been in hiding since."

"Oh Merlin," I whispered. "But- everyone is alright, right?"

"As far as we know, all Weasleys are alive and well," Draco said. "Only George Weasley has one less ear..."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Remember the meeting?" Draco asked. "The day he did this to you? Well... Snape was right. The Order aren't idiots, you were right they used undetectable methods of transportation. They made six clones of Harry and had them all go to a different safe house. The Dark Lord's wand exploded when it came in contact with Harry's."

"Unbelievable!" I cried. "So he's- he's alright? What about Hermione?"

"They should be alive," Draco said. "No one's heard from them since a few days ago, they visited Xenophilius Lovegood. Heard that ended badly- old Xeno's been taken to Azkaban."

"Bloody hell," I whispered.

"I know," Draco said. "Your friends have been busy... no one has any idea what they're doing, though."

"And what about the Death Eaters?" I asked.

"Snape is Headmaster. The Carrows are teachers," Draco said. "Hogwarts is... horrible."

"Have you been attending?" I asked.

"Yes," Draco said. "I only stayed home after Easter break for this extra week since you were supposed to be waking up right about now."

I pursed my lips.

"And while you were sleeping... you turned eighteen," Draco said. He reached into his pocket and took out a pin, which had a flower on it.

"Thank you," I said. "Merlin... I don't have one for you."

"It's alright," he said, placing the pin in my hand and closing it around it. "This flower represents life. Because you're going to live, screw that stupid prophecy."

"Oh jeez I'd nearly forgotten that," I said, reality dawning on me. "Well..."

"Talitha listen to me," Draco said. "Now is when you have to be strong. Don't think about this high possibility of you dying- think that you're going to live. I do remember you were talking in your sleep these past ten months... you kept mentioning Harry's name. You want to see him again. So I beg you- think about life."

"Okay," I whispered. "But-"

"No," Draco said. "This won't be the last pin I give you. This will be the eighteenth. There will be a nineteenth pin... a twentieth pin... maybe even a hundredth pin."

I laughed lightly. "How.. how are mother and father?"

"Stressed," Draco said. "Mother's been worried sick about you, she's spent mostly every day in here talking to you, reading books. She gets really sad. Father however... he's trying to redeem himself in the eyes of the Dark Lord. Hasn't been up to see you these entire ten months, from what mother told me."

"Disappointed but not surprised," I mumbled.

There was a sound downstairs.

"They've opened the front doors.." Draco mumbled. "What the bloody hell is this all about?"

There was some words shouted downstairs. Draco motioned for me to stay in one spot and went out into the hall, where he shouted something back to whoever was downstairs.

Then Draco walked back into the room.

"Talitha, come downstairs," he said.

"What for?" I asked, standing up and walking without a limp.

"They think they've got your boyfriend," he said.

I looked at him and disbelief, hurrying out of the room.

"Draco! Talitha!" My mother called.

Draco and I descended the staircase. A couple of men were standing with Fenrir Greyback. In front of them were the kneeling Dean Thomas, Ron, Hermione, and a bloody and swollen faced figure I was sure had to be Harry.

"They say they've got Potter," my mother said, flashing me the smallest smile she dared. "Come here, both of you."

Draco stepped forward and looked at the boy that had to have been Harry. Harry did not dare look up.

"Well, boy?" Greyback snarled.

Draco seemed to be unsure, or was contemplating how to fabricate some sort of lie.

"Well, Draco?" My father asked. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't- I can't be sure," Draco said quickly, keeping slightly away from Greyback.

"But look at him carefully, look!" My father insisted. "Come closer!"

Draco reluctantly stepped closer to Harry, but shook his head again.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven-"

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr Malfoy?" Greyback snapped.

"Of course not!" My father said, stepping closer to Harry and grabbing his face. "There's something here, it could be a scar stretched tight. Draco- look properly!"

"I can't tell, father!" Draco said. "I just don't know!"

He stepped back to stand beside me, and my mother looked at us fearfully.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," my mother said, her voice quivering. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord. If we are mistaken... if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing... remember he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

My father turned to me. "You're right, Narcissa. Talitha, get over here."

I looked at him.

"Get over here!" My father snapped.

"Lucius she's only just woken up-"

"Well after ten months of being unconscious she should have her senses sharp enough to tell us the truth!" My father said, apparently very excited with this.

Hermione and Ron were staring at me fearfully, and confused with what my father meant with 'ten months of being unconscious.'

I stepped closer to Harry, grabbing his swollen face. It took everything in me to not mouth an 'I love you' and lean down and kiss his lips.

I turned his face to the side gently. This was Harry, I knew it.

"It's not him," I said confidently.

"Not him?" My father snapped. "What do you mean it's not him?"

"I mean that this person here isn't Harry Potter," I said scathingly.

"You're lying!" My father said.

"I know my boyfriend, alright?" I asked. "He doesn't look like that."

"Well this bloke has got a Stinging Hex on him!" My father said. Then his eyes widened.

"Talitha, undo the hex."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Talitha, do it, NOW," he demanded.

I looked around at everyone in the room.

"Do it!" Greyback snarled, stepping closer to me and gripping my throat.

I wrestled free of his grasp and scowled, taking out my wand.

I pointed it at Harry's face. At lightning speed, I calculated the equation in my head. I was fabricating a spell that would undo the hex but not make Harry look like himself.

I breathed deeply. If this didn't work...

I flicked my wand. Immediately the swelling went down and Harry's face began to reshape, but now he looked exactly like the only other boy I knew who had green eyes: Bradley, the Gryffindor Keeper.

An older version of Bradley now kneeled there on the floor, making my father stare in disbelief.

"What- no- that was Potter," he spluttered. "Talitha- you did it wrong!"

"Of course I didn't!" I snarled. "If I undid the hex wrong he'd still have a swollen face! This isn't Harry!"

"Clearly not," Greyback said angrily.

"Talitha- CHECK AGAIN!" My father snarled.

"What more is there to check?" I spat. "I told you it isn't him!"

"But-"

"Lucius, she said it isn't him," my mother said in a small voice. "And Draco says the same."

My father came forward and pulled my hair, shaking me furiously.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH-"

"LUCIUS!"

He released me, throwing me onto the floor. He breathed deeply.

"What about the Mudblood then?" Greyback asked.

"Wait," my mother said. "Yes yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look Draco, Talitha, isn't it the Granger girl?"

"She could be," I said. "But Hermione's hair isn't that short."

"Yeah... Talitha's right," Draco said. "It could be her but I'm not certain."

"But then that's the Weasley boy!" My father said. "It's them, Potter's friends, Draco- look at him. Isn't it Arthur Weasley's son... what's his name?"

"It could be," Draco murmured. "But Weasley's at home with spattergroit."

"Ron's hair is longer than that," I added. "And his eyes are um.. brown not blue."

"What?" My father asked furiously. "So you're telling me that these aren't Potter's friends?"

"No," I hissed. "If they were my best friends I'd be able to tell, but these people are just look alikes-"

My father smacked me hard, making my mother squeak.

"LIAR!" He snarled. "Tell me the truth, Talitha Narcissa Malfoy! You- WE MUST REDEEM OURSELVES IN THE EYES OF THE DARK LORD! THIS IS WHY HE GAVE YOU A TASK!"

"A task I know nothing about!" I cried, holding my cheek. "I said it isn't them!"

"What's this?" My aunt Bellatrix asked, bursting into the drawing room. "What's happened, Cissy?"

She looked paler than before, and a little more frail. She moved almost as if she was afraid to fall, and looked like she'd just been sleeping.

She turned to Hermione, and came closer to her. "But surely, this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes yes it's Granger!" My father said. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends caught at last!"

"But they don't look exactly like them!" I said frantically. "I ought to be able to tell if they're really my friends-"

Bellatrix slapped me, making me stagger backwards.

"You're lying!" She hissed. "This is Granger, I am sure! The only one here causing any sort of confusion is this one- this should be Potter but it does not look like him. Ah... The Dark Lord must be informed."

"I was about to call him," my father said, grabbing my aunt's wrist as she moved to press her Dark Mark. "I shall summon him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority-"

"Your authority!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you- take your hands off me!"

"This is nothing to do with you, you did not capture the boy-"

"Begging your pardon, Mr Malfoy," Greyback sneered, "but it's us that caught Potter and it's us that'll be claiming the gold."

"Gold!" My aunt said. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I only seek the honor of his- of-"

Suddenly she fixated her eyes on something one of the Snatchers was holding.

"STOP!" She cried. "Do not touch your mark, Lucius, or we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

My father stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at my aunt.

"What is that?" My aunt asked one of the Snatchers slowly, pointing towards a shiny object.

"Sword," he said.

"Give it to me," she demanded.

"It's not yours, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it-"

Bellatrix yelled loudly and shot a jet of red light at the Snatcher, stunning him. One of the other Snatchers drew his wand, so my aunt just Stunned the whole lot of Snatchers except Greyback.

"Where did you get this sword?" She asked, taking Greyback's wand.

"How dare you?" He sneered. "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" She asked angrily. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"It was in their tent!" Greyback snapped. "Release me, I say!"

Bellatrix waved her wand, which allowed Greyback to stand again.

"Draco, Talitha, move this scum outside," my aunt snapped, motioning to the Snatchers. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't speak to my children like that!" My mother cried.

"Be quiet, Cissy!" Bellatrix hissed. "This is graver than you can possibly imagine... we have a very serious problem!"

There was a noise upstairs, like something having fallen. My aunt looked at me.

"Talitha, go check it out," she snapped. "Draco- the bodies."

I went upstairs, looking back at Harry. Greyback's eyes followed me as I went up, as though he thought I might attack my aunt from behind.

The thud had come from the baby's room.

I went inside, and found the tiny baby girl was crying softly.

I picked her up gently, cradling her to my chest to quiet her.

This is the creature Voldemort would have liked me to carry. It sickened me to think this. I expect this would've all been done magically, since of course Voldemort could never deal with the proximity or love typically required to create a child. I was the youngest, and essentially the most fertile woman in the house. I would've been most fit to carry the baby. He needed my aunt as a fighter, but my refusal had left her resting for nine months. So instead, I had been given a separate, secret task. What then, had he done to me in turn?

The baby cooed lightly, and I felt my heart thump wildly in my chest. She needed to get out of here- to be raised by different people.

Holding the baby in my arms, I sprinted to my room. I wrapped her in several blankets and placed her in a laundry basket. I snatched a piece of parchment from the table and scribbled a quick note to my aunt Andromeda- to keep the baby safe until I could go retrieve her and find her another home. I opened my window and chirped.

Our eagle owl, Brutus, flew immediately to where I was.

"I've got a task for you," I whispered. "There's a baby in this basket, so please be gentle. Take it to my aunt Andromeda. Don't make any noise, do not draw attention to yourself, try and deliver this by tonight so the baby does not starve."

Brutus nodded, and I attached the basket to him.

The instant he flew away I closed the window. I heard a scream. I darted back downstairs, where I found Bellatrix straddling Hermione and pressing a knife to her throat.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed, running towards her. My father caught me and pulled me back. I kicked him hard in the shin and bit his hand, which made him howl. He threw me onto the floor and kicked m. I got up and pushed him back, making him collide with my mother, who looked at me fearfully.

Greyback lunged forward and tackled me to the floor, gripping my throat with his disgusting hands.

"Your friend looks tasty," he said. "If you don't calm down I will have to start by eating her throat."

Breathing heavily, I glanced wildly at Hermione. Down in the cellar, I could hear Ron yelling her name.

"I'm going to ask you again," my aunt said dangerously. "Where did you get this sword? WHERE?"

"We found it!" Hermione cried. "We found it, PLEASE!"

She screamed loudly as Bellatrix began to trace a line across her neck with the knife. I struggled against Greyback, who was laughing.

"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it!" My aunt screamed. "You've been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell me the truth, the truth!"

Hermione shook her head wildly, and I fought madly against Greyback as Hermione let or another high pitched scream, my aunt digging the knife a little deeper.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed, gagging as Greyback's grip tightened around my neck.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" Bellatrix roared.

"SHE'S TOLD YOU ALREADY!" I croaked. "Leave her- ALONE!"

I barely managed to take my wand out of my pocket, hexing Greyback so that he flew back into the wall. I pointed it at my aunt, hexing her so that her skin began to sting.

She roared in pain and jumped off Hermione and cursed me, sending me skidding painfully across the floor. Hermione croaked on the side, and my aunt advanced towards me.

"You filthy little blood traitor you just never learn, do you?" She snarled. "CRUCIO!"

I screamed loudly, curling up into a little ball as the pain began to flow through my body again- something that hadn't happened to me in ten months.

"You- Crucio- worthless- crucio- scum!" She screeched. "What- crucio- does the Dark Lord- crucio- want with- Crucio- YOU?"

I was sobbing now, screaming and shivering in pain. I could hear now Harry's voice having joined Ron's in yelling.

Bellatrix licked her lips and went back to Hermione, who was breathing heavily.

"How did you get into my vault?" She screamed. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only just met him tonight- PLEASE!"

My aunt roared and kept slicing across Hermione's neck. I gasped and crawled across the floor, desperately trying to reach my wand.

"Crucio!"

Hermione's screams echoed off the walls, and I felt more tears squeeze out. I had to get to my wand, I had to-

Draco brought the goblin up from the cellar. I didn't know what Bellatrix wanted to hear- I didn't know why she cared so much about the sword of Gryffindor.

"Well?" She snapped at the goblin.

"It's a fake," he said.

"Are you sure? Quite sure?" My aunt panted.

"Yes," the goblin confirmed.

She seemed relieved. I wasn't sure if the goblin had lied or not, but if she felt safe with the sword it meant she would likely call the Dark Lord.

"Let us call the Dark Lord now," she said, turning to me. "I don't give a damn what task he's given you, tonight- I will dispose of you myself once I tell him what you've dared to do."

Then she looked at Greyback and grinned maliciously.

"I think we can dispose of the Mudblood now, Greyback," she said. "Take her if you want."

"No!" I cried, lunging forward as far as my sore body would let me for my wand.

"NOOOOOO!"

Ron and Harry burst into the drawing room- Harry's face back to normal.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron cried, disarming Bellatrix. Harry caught her wand in his hand and Stunned my father, who collapsed onto the hearth. My brother and my mother launched curses wildly, which Harry barely dodged.

Bellatrix ran over and grabbed Hermione, holding her up and pressing the knife to her throat.

"Drop your wands or we'll see just how filthy her blood is!" She snarled. "Draco- pick up their wands! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

I lunged forward and grabbed my wand, rolling to stand up. I flicked my wrist, and fired the hex.

My aunt howled in pain and dropped Hermione, holding her face in her hands as it started to break out into painful boils that dripped blood out onto the floor.

There was an enormous creaking sound and I looked up, seeing the crystal chandelier was about to fall down. I scrambled forward and pulled Hermione out of the way, but as I cleared her from danger, my aunt pulled me forcefully back and threw me down just as the chandelier crashed on the floor and exploded chains and crystals everywhere.

I groaned loudly, feeling my face all cut up and my side aching. Some of the heavy metal rings that held the chandelier in place had fallen over my abdomen.

Harry sprinted forward and pulled me out, cradling me in his arms. He lifted me up and I collapsed against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

There was a crack, and Dobby stood beside Harry and I.

"Dobby!" My mother screamed. "You! You dropped the chandelier!"

"You must not hurt Harry Potter or Miss Talitha!" Dobby squeaked.

"Kill him, Cissy!" My aunt snarled.

Dobby flicked his wrist, disarming my mother.

"You dirty little monkey!" My aunt howled. "How dare you take a witch's wand? How dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" He squealed. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Miss Talitha, Harry Potter, and their friends!"

"Ron, GO!" Harry cried, grabbing one of the wands that had ended up in the chandelier wreckage. He tossed it to him, and Ron fired one last spell as he ran to join us, grabbing onto Harry's arm and holding Hermione tightly to him. With a crack, Dobby disappeared, and just as Harry spun on the spot to Disapparate us all, Bellatrix threw the knife.

As I felt the knife sink into my side, I felt Harry's arms wrap tightly around me. We landed in a grassy field, and my head began to spin and my vision blurred.

I collapsed on the floor, holding my side, seeing my hands get covered in blood.

I heard the muffled sound of Harry yelling my name and kneeling onto the floor to hold me in his arms. Everything started to turn dark...

And then I remembered, I'm a little over eighteen.


	55. Chapter 55

"I will never" _kiss_ "let you out" _kiss_ "of my sight" _kiss_ "again." _Kiss_.

"I kind of need to breathe."

Harry laughed and cupped my face in his hands, kissing me passionately.

"Bloody hell, Talitha," Ron said. "We- we really though you were going to die."

"I thought so too," I said, "for a moment. Then I remembered I don't love Bellatrix. So I'm still here. These Death Eaters think they're so great but they can't get rid of me."

Hermione smiled. "Oh Talitha! We missed you! We thought they'd killed you!"

"Nah just tortured me," I said. "For some reason You Know Who put me in a coma for ten months."

"That's a little strange," Harry said. "Maybe he just wanted you to stay out of the way? You did mention you stated your opinion a lot at the meetings."

"Maybe," I said. "I suppose anything is possible. Did you get a letter back?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Your aunt says Delphi is doing well. She's having fun with two babies- Tonks and Remus' was born while you were still asleep."

"Oh!" I cried. "Ah.. I missed that.. "

Harry pulled me in for another kiss, which earned a collective groan from Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Dean.

"Oi mate she's going to have all the air sucked out of her if you keep doing that," Dean said, which made me laugh and pull slightly away from Harry.

"Let me get my bandages changed," I said. "Then we can continue."

Harry helped me up and walked me to the bedroom I was currently sleeping in. He helped me take my shirt off.

I took off the bandages around my waist slowly, observing the healing gash in my side and bruises from the chandelier crushing me.

"Looks better than yesterday," Harry said. "Fleur was a little worried- said it still looked open. But it looks properly closed now."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" I said, tracing my fingers gently over my side. "Well, I suppose this will just add to the collection of scars I have."

"The ones on your back," Harry said. "Where are those from?"

"Falling down two flights of marble stairs," I said. "Lots of sharp objects on the way down."

"I'm going to kill Bellatrix for doing all this to you," Harry said, helping me wrap my bandages around again.

"I second that," I said, handing him some pins.

Harry moved me so that I was facing him, and gently wrapped his arms around me.

"Whatever he did to you," he whispered, "we're going to fix it, alright? And then you and I can get married and have... oh I don't know... five kids."

I smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"The whole time I was being tortured all I could think about was you," I said. "You, and our future together."

Harry kissed the top of my head. "I was worried sick all the time, I don't know how I stayed sane. At Bill and Fleur's wedding I saw them so happy and my heart ached. I was set on going straight to Malfoy Manor to see if you were there."

Harry carefully began to help me put my shirt back on. I winced a bit as I moved slightly to pull the shirt down.

"We're planning to break into Gringotts," he said. "To get another Horcrux."

"I want to come," I said. "When are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow," Harry said. "I'd rather you stayed here and recovered but I know I can't stop you from coming with us."

"Yeah, you can't," I said. "What's the plan?"

"We were going to have Hermione become Bellatrix-"

"Oh no," I said, my heart thumping in my chest. "Leave that to me."

"Madam Lestrange," Tom the barman murmured as I passed into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Shut up," I snarled in a perfect imitation of Bellatrix.

Behind me were Ron and Hermione, dressed as guards. I'd performed a charm to change their appearances. Hermione now had short black hair and blue eyes and Ron's hair was longer, curlier, and he had a beard.

Beside me were Griphook the goblin and Harry under the Invisibility Cloak.

I rapped on the stones on the wall to enter into Diagon Alley. There were hardly any people there, and several "DESIRABLE NUMBER blank" signs hung across the walls.

A beggar with bloody bandages came toward me.

"My children... my children..." he moaned. "Where are my children? What has he done to them? You know, you know!"

I would've liked to have been kinder to him and offer some sort of help, but I had to stay in character.

"I don't know and don't give a damn where your children are," I said icily.

The man lunged at me, his hands about to go clasp my throat. Not eager to have yet another person try to choke me to death, I stunned him and brushed some dirt off my robes, while heads peeked out of shops and watched. I looked up at them and the people continued to stare.

"What?" I screeched, making everyone pop their heads back into their corresponding buildings.

"Downright scary," Ron said. "Bloody hell."

We continued to walk down Diagon Alley. Occasionally I'd throw a sneer at passerbys and roll my eyes at anything I did not like. I felt disgusted in this body, with this attitude.

"Madam Lestrange!"

I turned slowly and crossed my arms, looking annoyed.

"Yes, Travers?" I asked.

"Just going to say hello," he said. "You're looking well, considering."

"Considering what?" I asked.

"The baby," he said. "You birthed her a month ago and now she's gone."

"Of course I am physically well," I said. "It was an honor to serve the Dark Lord in such a manner, I recovered quickly because I am still needing to serve him further. I am internally troubled by her disappearance though. I cannot believe that filthy brat of Narcissa's took her somewhere. The Dark Lord's child is in danger!"

"Best of luck with finding the little one," Travers said. "I'm er.. I'm surprised to see you out and about, Bellatrix."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I heard that the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house after the escape," he said.

"The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past," I said. "Perhaps your credit is not as good with him as mine is, Travers."

"Well Bellatrix," Travers said, "perhaps your credit is good but I did hear that you made a grave mistake."

"A mistake? Me?" I scoffed.

"Yes," Travers said. "I heard you managed to stab the Malfoy girl before she was taken by Potter and his friends."

"And what is the matter with that?" I asked, uncertain as to what this meant.

"The Dark Lord was furious!" Travers said. "He confided in Dolohov that this was very bad on your part- forgive me for saying this but I was certain he would punish you! He specifically said not to let her escape and not injure her in any way."

"Well as I said before the Dark Lord is forgiving," I said. "The girl- she cannot die either way. The prophecy holds true. She does not love me, in fact, she despises me. My knife did not kill her... of that I am certain."

"Alright," Travers said. "Who- who's wand are you using at the moment? I heard your own was-"

"I have my own wand," I said. "The brats tried to take mine but they took Narcissa's instead. Mine is safe here in my hands."

"Huh," he said. "So er- who are your friends here? I don't recognize them."

"Dragomir Despard and Batavia Braxton," I said. "Both speak very little English, but are in sympathy with the Dark Lord's aims. They've traveled here from Transylvania to see our new regime."

"Indeed?" Travers asked. "How do you do, Dragomir? Batavia?"

"'Ow you?" Ron asked in a gruff voice, shaking his hand. Hermione shook his hand too, offering him a small smile.

"So er, what brings you to Diagon Alley this early?" Travers asked me.

"I need to pay Gringotts a visit," I said.

"Alas, I also," Travers said. "Gold, filthy gold! We cannot live without it, yet I confess I deplore the necessity of consorting with our long fingered friends."

I scoffed slightly and we continued to walk.

Travers then held his arm out for me to take, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Just offering, Bellatrix," he said. "My wife needed a lot of help post partem."

"Hmm," I said. I took his arm, knowing Harey might be a bit jealous.

We passed through security without questions, which I think can be attributed to a Confundus Charm from Harry.

I walked up to the front desk, and crossed my arms.

"I wish to enter my vault," I said.

"You have identifications?" The goblin up front asked.

"What do I need that for?" I asked. "I cannot believe this- this is ridiculous! I've never been asked before- do you not recognize me?"

"I'm sorry madam-"

The goblin's eyes suddenly became glassy.

"Yes, right this way," he mumbled.

He led us down to where there were carts to head to the deepest vaults.

I sat comfortably between Harry (who was no longer invisible) and Hermione, who was looking anxious.

"Wait a minute," I mumbled, seeing that the path was familiar. "Wait- we need to stop the cart before we reach the waterfall!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"The waterfall!" I said, pointing to a stream of water falling from a large pipe above us. "It's turned on- that means they know we're here!"

Harry and I frantically took out our wands, trying to cast any spell that might stop the cart, but it was no use. We sailed through the water and were thrown out of the cart onto the hard floor.

I looked down at my hands and saw my own, not Bellatrix's.

"We need to hurry!" I screamed. "They'll be onto us soon!"

We heard voices from where we'd entered the underground.

"Protego!" Hermione cried, urging us to run down the nearest passageway.

"Lead the way, Griphook!" Harry cried, grabbing my hand to pull me ahead. "Can you run, Talitha?"

"Yes!" I said, squeezing his hand tightly.

"How are we going to get out again?" Ron cried as we ran into the darkness.

"Let's worry about that when we have to!" Harry said. "Griphook, how much farther?"

"Not far, Harry Potter, not far..." Griphook said.

We ran until we turned down the last corridor and came face to face with a gigantic, but very old dragon. Its wings were spiked and it's scales were patterned in arrowheads. From what I could tell, it was a girl.

The dragon seemed to have heard us, because it turned to us and spat a jet of fire that we narrowly avoided.

"It's partially blind!" Griphook panted. "But even more savage for that. However we have the means to control it- give me the Clankers!"

Ron handed them to Griphook, who began to shake them furiously. The dragon roared and retreated, seemingly expecting pain.

"Make Bogrod press his palm on the door!" Griphook said.

I grabbed the goblin and picked him up, slamming his palm onto the door of the Lestrange vault.

The instant the door opened, we ran inside, and were engulfed in darkness as the door disappeared.

"Lumos!" I cried. "Griphook- how are we going to get out?"

"Bogrod will be able to release us!" He said. "Hurry, we have little time!"

I searched madly for the cup, the cup of Hufflepuff that Harry had described. One of Voldemort's Horcruxes- one of the last few left for us to destroy. The trio had been working tirelessly as I'd been in a coma, desperately searching for them to destroy Voldemort.

"I think this is it!" Hermione cried. "Could it be- AAH!"

She screamed in pain, and I barely managed to catch the cup in the air with a spell.

"That's not it!" I said. "I know what Hufflepuff's Cup looks like!"

I looked down and saw replicas of the cup Hermione had touched were sprouting all across the room.

"They've added Germino and Flagrante Curses!" I screamed. "Everything we touch will burn and multiply into worthless copies! We have to hurry before we're crushed in gold!"

We looked around, but the amount of cups now on the floor was preventing us from getting very far.

I crawled over the cups, and looked up. At the back of the room, at the top of a tower of gold, I saw it.

"It's there!" I cried. "Accip cup!"

It did not budge.

"Damn it!" Hermione said.

"We can poke the sword through the handle when we get it!" Harry said. "But- TALITHA! LEVITATE ME UP THERE!"

"Okay! Brace yourself!" I said. I flicked my wand and Harry rose in the air. As steadily and quickly as I possibly could I moved Harry through the air.

He managed to poke the sword through the handle.

"I'm going to bring you back quickly!" I cried, flicking my wand to shoot him back towards us and began to set him down.

Suddenly more cups from the one Hermione touched burst from the ground, hitting me and burning me. Harry crashed onto the floor and the sword and cup clattered beside him.

Griphook lunged for the sword and laughed, grabbing it and sprinting out of the room- the door now wide open.

"Let's go!" I screamed, helping Harry up and snatching the cup off the floor.

"Thieves, thieves!" The other goblins yelled, about to catch up to us.

"The dragon!" I cried.

"Are you MAD?" Ron asked, dragging Hermione with him.

"Maybe!" I cried, sprinting up to the dragon and raising my arms.

"Hey girl!" I said frantically. "Calm down, calm down, here's my hand- smell it.."

"Talitha get your hand away from its mouth it'll burn you!" Harry bellowed.

"This will get her to trust me!" I cried.

I raised my hand up to the dragon's face. For a dreadful moment I thought she might spat flames straight at me, but instead, she rubbed her nose against my hand and cooed.

"GET ON, QUICKLY!" I screamed. I patted the dragon's face and smiled. "You're going to be free, girl."

As soon as the trio had mounted the dragon and I jumped onto it and scrambled to sit at the base of her neck.

I flicked my wand and broke the chains holding her down, then pointed my wand at the ceiling so that it shattered. I barely managed to cast a shield to protect us and the dragon from the falling pieces of stone.

"FLY UP!" I screamed, tugging lightly on the dragon's neck.

She roared and ascended quickly, everyone behind me screaming and holding onto me. The goblins below growled in fury.

We broke out into open air and I screamed in joy.

"We made it!" I cried. "We made it- we really made it!"

I turned back and saw Hermione had fainted.

"Never been much for heights," Ron said. "She'll be okay."

Even he looked a little queasy. "This is cool, though..."

"Are you kidding me?" I cried. "This is AWESOME! We're flying on top of a dragon! And we're the first to successfully break in and out of Gringotts!"

Ron nodded wearily. Harry smiled wider than I've ever seen him smile before, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I don't know how you did that- with the dragon," he said. "I was worried sick when you stuck your hand in its face. But- but you DID it. We're alive, intact... you're bloody incredible."

I smiled, and he kissed my cheek. I urged the dragon to fly wherever she pleased, off into the sunset.

After what seemed like hours of flying and enduring Hermione's sobs and Ron's cursing, the dragon finally decided to fly low- descending over the water gracefully.

"Hey girl," I said, rubbing her neck. "Why don't you set us down in that clearing by the lake?"

She snorted as though she understood me, and dove slighly to the right.

"Everyone hold on," I said calmly. Despite this, Hermione whimpered and closed her eyes, and Ron had to hug her to keep her from falling down.

The dragon landed, and laid down to allow us to get off.

"Thank you," I said, slipping off her back and going to her face. I tenderly caressed her cheek, smiling. She began to purr- or growl, I'm not sure which. I patted her nose and stepped away.

She stood up, and snorted, spewing little cinders of fire.

"You've been a big help," I said. "Be safe."

She roared and ascended into the air, flapping her spiky wings powerfully. Then she gave another cry and flew away.

"Well I say we set up camp for tonight," Hermione said.

Harry took my hand and led me a bit aways.

"We've been casting protective spells around the perimeter every time we set camp," he said. "Come with me."

We walked all the way around the little clearing, casting all the spells we knew that could provide us the necessary protection. Hermione and Ron were setting up a tent.

"I can't believe you all lived like this for the past... what... eight months?" I said.

"It's been tough," Harry said. "All that stuff we told you- the stuff we experienced... it wasn't anything we were prepared for. Dumbledore left us with literally nothing. And the entire time I was worried sick about you, about what they were doing. Even when I was in You Know Who's mind in dreams, well... I didn't see you. I thought something was really wrong, but it seems he just didn't speak of you or see you while you were in the coma."

"The whole first month and a half before he did that I was contemplating how to escape," I said. "But Draco... he was ill, he was being treated horribly... I couldn't leave him behind. And he refused to come with me."

"If we'd been together I'd never have let you leave my side," Harry said. "And I won't anymore. Wherever we go from here... I ask you come with me all the time, okay? I'll do my very best to keep you from getting hurt again."

I smiled, putting my arm around him as we set up the last defensive spell and headed back to where Ron and Hermione were.

"Well on the upside, we got the Horcrux," Ron said. "On the downside... no sword. That double crossing little scumbag..."

"That's what we get for messing with goblins," Hermione said miserably. "So er... how else can we destroy this?"

"Dunno," I said. "There has to be another way... another poison we could try... I mean there's got to be something else as deadly as basilisk venom. Or maybe I can go hunt one down and get its venom."

"Yeah let's not do that," Harry said.

"Poor Christie," I said. "I'll miss her."

"What?" Ron asked. "Don't tell me you named the dragon Christie."

"I did," I said. "I hope she'll be okay."

"Talitha, it can look after itself," Ron said. "It's us we need to worry about."

Hermione looked scared. "What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know how to break this to you," he said. "But I think they might have noticed that we broke into Gringotts."

We all burst out laughing.

"I wonder if they'll actually tell You Know Who that the cup is gone," I said, once I'd stopped wheezing and giggling. "I mean... they'll be too scared. Maybe they'll cover it up..."

Harry suddenly yelled, and clutched his scar.

"Harry!" I cried. "Harry- what's wrong?"

He hissed and held his head in his hands, gritting his teeth and groaning.

Then his eyes flew open, and he looked at us, alarmed.

"He knows," he croaked. "He knows and he's going to check wheee the others are, and the last one is at Hogwarts. I KNEW it."

"What?" I cried. "But how did you- what did you see?"

"I saw him finding out about the cup," Harry said. "I was in his head... he's seriously angry, and scared too, he can't understand how we knew, and now he's going to check the others are safe... the ring first. He thinks that Hogwarts one is safest because Snape is there, because it'll be so hard not to be seen getting in.. I think he'll check that one last, but he could still be there within hours."

"Did you see where in Hogwarts it is?" Ron asked, getting to his feet.

"No, he was concentrating on warning Snape, he didn't think about exactly where it is-"

Harry grabbed my hand and the cloak, apparently ready to Apparate.

"But we need a plan!" Hermione said. "We can't just go-"

"We need to get going," Harry said. "Can you imagine what he's going to do when he realizes the ring and the locket are gone? What if he moves the Hogwarts Horcrux, decides it isn't safe enough?"

"We can get in through Hogsmeade!" I said. "Get under the Cloak..."

"We don't fit anymore," Hermione whimpered.

"No one will see our feet, it's dark," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Talitha.. maybe you should stay behind you're still injured you can't jump into this-"

"I agree," Harry said. "Talitha if you get hurt..."

"We have to do this," I said to him. "We, as in, you, Ron, Hermione, and I. I'm coming with you, alright?"

"Fine," Harry said. "But you are not leaving my sight for a single minute."


	56. Chapter 56

We huddled under the Cloak and turned on the spot. We landed in Hogsmeade, and alarms immediately went off.

Death Eaters surrounded us before we even got a chance to move.

"Accio Cloak!" One of them yelled.

I gripped onto the Cloak tightly, looking at Harry fearfully.

"Not under your wrapper then, Potter?" One of the Death Eaters snarled. "Spread out, he's here."

"Let's just leave!" Hermione said. "Disapparate now!"

"We know you're here, Potter, and there's no getting away! We will find you!" A Death Eater yelled.

"They've put up a trap to catch us," I said. "Then might have one to stop us from leaving."

"We can't risk it," Hermione said fearfully.

"What about dementors?" A Death Eater called. "Let em have free reign, they'll find him quickly enough!"

I looked at Harry. He looked afraid.

"We have to try and Disapparate!" Hermione insisted. She turned on the spot. Nothing happened.

"I knew they'd trapped us here!" I said.

Suddenly the air became cold.

I turned and saw about a dozen dementors being released on the street.

"Oh my God," I said in a high pitched voice that normally didn't belong to me.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry said.

The stag burst out of his wand and trampled the oncoming dementors.

"No!" I hissed. "No... you should have let me... they wouldn't recognize a manticore!"

"It's him down there! Down there! I saw his Patronus!" A voice called.

"Potter, in here, keep quiet!" Another voice said. I turned and saw the owner of the Hogs Head urging us in. I shoved Harry inside and Hermione and Ron followed.

"Upstairs, keep the Cloak on, and stay quiet!" The man said.

We scurried upstairs. I looked back and saw Death Eaters run up to the door.

"I go to put my cat out and see dementors! You send dementors down my street, I'll send a Patronus back at em!" The man who saved us yelled. I recognized him to be the barman from the Hogs Head.

"That wasn't your Patronus, that was Potter's!" One of the Death Eaters protested. "That was a stag!"

"Stag?" The barman said. "Idiot! Expecto Patronum! That is a goat!"

"I still say I saw a stag Patronus!" The other Death Eater said.

"It's a goat!" The barman roared.

"Fine we made a mistake!" The Death Eater said. "Break curfew again and we won't be so lenient!"

The barman slammed the door in their faces.

"They're absolute idiots!" The barman said as he trudged up the stairs. I saw him clearly and gasped.

"You're Aberforth Dumbledore!" I said. He nodded. "You- you've been here this whole time?"

"Yes," he said. "Here... some food."

We ate quickly, not wanting to waste a single minute.

"We need to get into Hogwarts," Harry said.

"What you've got to do," Aberforth said, "is get as far from here as you can."

"We can't do that, we MUST get into the castle," I said.

"Dumbledore left us a mission!" Harry said.

"Let it go before you follow him!" Aberforth said. "Save yourself!"

"We need to get into Hogwarts," Harry repeated. "If you can't help us, we'll wait until daybreak, leave you in peace, and try to find a way in ourselves. If you CAN help us- well now would be a great time to mention it."

Aberforth sighed and turned to a portrait of a little girl I knew for certain had to be Ariana Dumbledore.

"You know what to do," he said.

She smiled and turned, fading into darkness.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"There's only one way in now," Aberforth said. "You must know they've got all the secret passageways covered at both ends. Dementors everywhere and regular patrols inside the school, from what my sources tell me. The place has never been so heavily guarded. How you expect to do anything once you get inside it, with Snape in charge and the Carrows as his deputies, well that's your lookout, isn't it? You say you're prepared to die."

I turned back to the picture and saw Ariana coming back, with someone who appeared to be a very bloody and bruised Neville Longbottom.

He hopped out of the portrait and into the bar.

"I knew you guys would come!" He said excitedly. "Talitha- oh my god Talitha you're ALIVE!"

"Yeah... Neville what's happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh that's nothing, Seamus is worse," he said. "Shall we get going then? Oh and Ab- there might be a couple more people on the way."

"Couple more?" Aberforth asked. "What do you mean a couple more? There's a curfew and a Caterwauling Charm on the whole village!"

"They'll be Apparating directly into the bar," Neville said. "Just send them down the passage when they get here, will you? Thanks a lot."

Aberforth just nodded. Neville urged us into the portrait.

"Did you guys really break into Gringotts and escape on a dragon?" Neville asked. "Terry Boot got beaten up by Carrow for yelling about it in the Great Hall at dinner!"

"We did," I said with a laugh. "It was rather fun."

"So where were you this whole time?" Neville asked.

"I spent a month and a half living at my parents' house," I said. "Being tortured. Then for some reason You Know Who put me in a coma for ten months.. and now I'm here."

"Bloody hell, torture?" He asked. "That sounds worse than the Carrows.."

"Tell us about the Carrows," Harry said.

"They're in charge of discipline aside from teaching," Neville said. "They like punishment, the Carrows."

I shivered, remembering their crazed faces at the meetings.

"Like Umbridge?" I asked.

"Nah they make her look tame!" He said. "The other teachers are supposed to report us to them if we do anything wrong but they try to avoid it. They hate them as much as we do."

"That's horrible what do they do?" Hermione asked.

"Amycus, the bloke, teaches what used to be Defence- except now it's just Dark Arts. We're supposed to practice the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detentions-"

"WHAT?" Hermione and I asked.

"Yeah that's how I got this one," Neville said, pointing at a gash in his cheek. "I refused to do it. Some of the Slytherins are into it- Crabbe and Goyle are top of the class for it."

"That's disgusting," I said. "This school has become horrible."

"That's not even the worst of it. Amycus's sister Alecto teaches Muggle Studies, which is compulsory for everyone," Neville said. "We've got to listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid, dirty, how they drove wizards into hiding by being vicious to them, and how the natural order is being reestablished. I got this one-" he pointed a different gash on his face "for asking her how much Muggle blood she and her brother have got."

"Blimey Neville," Ron said. "There's a time and place for getting a smart mouth."

"You wouldn't have stood for it either," Neville said. "It helps when people stand up to them, it gives them hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Harry."

"Neville they've been using you as a knife sharpener!" I said. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "They don't want to spill too much pure blood, so they'll torture us a bit if we're mouthy but they won't actually kill us."

Neville pulled out one of the DA Galleons we used to use.

"Oh I remember those!" I said.

"They've been great," Neville said, beaming at Hermione and I. "The Carrows never figured out how we communicated- it drove them mad! We used to sneak out at night and put graffiti on the walls: Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting. Stuff like that. Snape hated it"

"Used to? Hated?" I asked. "What happened, did they torture you for it?"

"Not just that it got more didficult as time went on," Neville said. "Luna got lost after Christmas, Ginny never came back after Easter, and we were the leaders. The Carrows even knew I was behind it so they came down hard on me then Michael Corner went and got caught releasing a first year they'd chained up, and they tortured him pretty badly. That scared people off."

"No kidding," Ron said.

"Yeah well I couldn't ask people to go through what Michael did so we dropped those kinds of stunts," Neville continued. "We were still fighting, doing underground stuff, right up until a couple of weeks ago. That's when they decided there was only one way to stop me, I suppose. They went for Gran."

"They didn't!" I cried.

"Yeah...it had worked well to kidnap kids and force the relatives to behave. They just did it the other way around," he said.

"But what happened to her?" I asked.

"Well Dawlish is still in St Mungo's and Gran's on the run," Neville said. "Telling me she was proud of me, that I'm my parents' son, and to keep it up."

"She's amazing and so are you!" I said. "You should be really proud."

Neville smiled.

"We're here," he said.

He pushed open the painting.

"Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?" Neville announced.

Several people screamed joyfully as we entered.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! Talitha!" People screamed.

Next thing we knew we were being hugged, high five, pounded on the back, hair ruffled, and hands shaken by more than twenty people.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Room of Requirement of course!" Neville said. "Looks even better!"

And it did. The room was covered in house banners, all except for Slytherin. It looked almost like a joint common room.

"And the Carrows can't get in?" Harry asked.

"No," Seamus Finnigan said. I gasped, seeing his face all bruised. "It's a proper hideout."

"It does appear so," I said, beaming.

"Well what are we going to do then, Harry?" Seamus asked. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" Harry asked. "Well there's something we- Ron, Hermione, Talitha, and I- need to do. And then we'll get out of here."

"What do you mean get out of here?" Neville asked. I gulped and turned to Harry.

"We haven't come to stay," Harry said, rubbing his scar. "There's something important we need to do."

"What is it?" Terry Boot asked. I frowned.

"We can't tell you," I said.

Everyone burst into commotion.

"Why can't you tell us?" Neville asked. "It's something to do with fighting You Know Who, right?"

"Yep," I said. "But we- we have to do it alone."

"Why?" Seamus demanded.

"Dumbledore left us four the job," Harry said.

"We're his army!" Neville said. "We're all in it together, we've been keeping it going while you three have been off on your own."

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic, mate," Ron said. "We went through a lot, Talitha's been injured so many bloody times we've lost count."

"Look-" Harry started.

Luna and Dean burst in through the portrait hole. Suddenly more people began to flood in- Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Fred and George, Ginny.

I ran up to hug the twins, Ginny, Lee, and Luna.

"You guys are here!" I said. George nodded, and ruffled my hair.

"What's the plan, Harry?" He asked.

"There isn't one," Harry said.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," Fred said.

"Why can't they help?" Ron asked. Then my eyes widened, realization dawning upon me.

"They can help," I said. "And we need them."

I cleared my throat.

"Listen up, everyone!" I said. "We need to find a specific thing- something to help us overthrow You Know Who! It's here at Hogwarts but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that?"

"Well there's her lost diadem," Luna said. "The lost diadem of Ravenclaw."

"Yeah but the lost diadem is LOST," Michael Corner said. "That's sort of the point."

"When was it lost?" I asked.

"Couple centuries ago," Terry said. "Flitwick said it vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked but no one's ever found a trace of it."

"What is a diadem?" Ron asked.

"It's like a crown," Terry answered. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enchance wisdom of the wearer."

"And has anyone seen anything that looks like it?" Harry asked.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem is supposed to look like, look at Ravenclaw's statue in the common room!" A little Ravenclaw in the back said.

Harry turned to Ron, Hermione, and I, his eyes watering in pain.

"He's on the move. Talitha, come with me to look at this statue to see what the diadem looks like," Harry said. "Ron and Hermione- wait for us here and keep the other one safe."

Cho stood up.

"Luna, will you take us?" I asked sweetly.

"I'd love to go," Luna said. Cho looked at me angrily and sat down.

Harry draped his Cloak over Luna and I and we scurried out of the room.

We continued as fast as we could. Several times we passed by ghosts and hid from sight. Harry kept nervously checking the Marauder's Map.

Finally we arrived. Luna knocked on the door.

The eagle's mouth opened.

"What came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

I looked at Luna and Harry.

"Isn't there a password?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Luna said. "You have to answer a question."

"And if you get it wrong?" Harry asked.

"There's multiple ways to answer," Luna said. "Let's think..."

"Fuck," I said. "Uhh... A circle has no beginning?"

"Correct," the eagle said. The door opened, and Luna urged us forward and took the Cloak off us.

Harry darted forward and looked at the statue. I looked up at the diadem.

"Alright I've got a good mental picture of it," I said. "I'm ready to go."

"Me too... listen to this, 'wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,'" Harry read from the base.

"Which makes you pretty skint, witless," Alecto Carrow cackled from behind. We whipped around in time to see her press her Dark Mark, which made me raise my wand- except Luna was faster.

"Stupefy!" She screamed.

Alecto hit the floor with a thump.

"I've never Stunned anyone except in our DA lessons," she said proudly.

"You did brilliant Luna," I said.

Several sleeping Ravenclaws came out from the dorm.

Harry draped the cloak over us quickly.

"I think she might be dead!" A first year Ravenclaw said in delight as he saw Alecto.

"Aw, they're pleased," Luna said.

There was a rap on the door.

"Where do Vanished objects go?" The eagle said.

"I dunno, do I? Shut it!" A man snarled.

"Must be Amycus," I said.

"Alecto! Alecto! Are you in there? Have you got him? Open the door?" He yelled.

He shot some spells at the door and nothing happened.

"ALECTO!" Amycus roared. "If we haven't got Potter and he comes- we'll go the same way as the Malfoys! Open up!"

"What are you doing, Professor Carrow?" McGonagall asked from outside.

The Ravenclaws began to go back up into their dormitories.

"Trying to get through this door!" Amycus snapped. "Go and get Flitwick! Get him to open it now!"

"Isn't your sister in there?" McGonagall asked. "Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in earlier this evenings at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door. Then you needn't wake up half the castle!"

"She isn't answering you old besom! You open it!" Amycus snarled.

"He better watch his tone," I snapped. Harry looked infuriated.

"Where do Vanished objects go?" The eagle asked again, clearly having been listening to the conversation.

"Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything," McGonagall said.

The door swung open.

The Ravenclaws that had lingered behind sprinted up for the stairs just as Amycus burst in. He saw Alecto on the floor and screamed in rage.

"What've they done, the little whelps?" He screamed. "I'll Cruciate the lot of them! We haven't got him and they've gone and killed her-"

"She'll be fine!" McGonagall said. "She's only Stunned."

"No she bludgering well won't!" Amycus shouted. "Not after the Dark Lord gets a hold of her! She's gone and sent for him- I felt my Mark burn. He thinks we've got Potter!"

"Got Potter?" McGonagall said.

"He told us Potter might try and get into Ravenclaw Tower!" Amycus said.

"Why would he do that? He's a Gryffindor!" McGonagall said.

"We were told he might come in here!" Amycus said. "We can push it off on the kids..Yeah that's what we'll do. Say Alecto was ambushed by the kids then say they forced her to press her Mark and that's why get got a false alarm. He can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?"

I gritted my teeth, and McGonagall did too.

"Only the difference between truth and lies, courage and cowardice, a difference in short which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate," McGonagall said, her nostrils flaring. "You are not going to pass of your many ineptitudes to the students of Hogwarts. I won't permit it."

"Excuse me?" Amycus said, coming close to McGonagall and sneering in her face. "It's not a case of what you'll permit, Minerva McGonagall! Your time is over! We're in charge- you back me up or pay the price."

And he dared spat in her face.

Harry shot out from under the Cloak before I could.

"Crucio!" He yelled. Amycus collapsed on the floor and writhed in pain, wailing.

"I see what Bellatrix meant," Harry told me. "You really need to mean it."

"Potter! What- how- that was foolish!" McGonagall said.

"He spat at you," Harry said.

McGonagall's eyes widened.

"That was very gallant of you- but don't you realize?"

"Yes I do," Harry said.

"I am happy to see you," she said. "Oh Miss Malfoy... you're alive!"

She pulled Harry and I into her arms and hugged us.

"I was so worried for you both," she said softly. I hugged her back, smiling.

"Professor," Harry said, pulling away. "Voldemort is on his way."

"You must flee!" McGonagall whispered. "As quickly as you can!"

"I can't," Harry said. "Do you know where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"

"Of course not it's been lost for centuries!" She said. "Potter, it was utter madness for you to enter the castle.

"We had to Professor," I said. "There's something hidden we need to find-"

"Potter and Malfoy," McGonagall said. "If he does indeed know you are here-"

Harry clutched his scar and hissed.

"Time's running out, Voldemort is getting nearer!" He said. "I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders."

McGonagall straightened up.

"We shall secure the school agains He Who Must Not Be Named while you search for this object," she said.

"Is that possible?" Harry asked.

"Of course," McGonagall said. "We teachers are rather good at magic, you know. I'm sure we can hold him off for awhile. Of course something will have to be done about Professor Snape-"

"Let me-" Harry said.

"-and if Hogwarts is about to enter a state of siege with the Dark Lord at the gates, it would indeed be advisable to take as many innocent people out of the way as possible. With the Floo Network under observation, and Apparition impossible within the grounds-"

"There's a way," I said suddenly. "The Hog's Head- through the Room of Requirement!"

"But Miss Malfoy.. that's hundreds of students," McGonagall said.

"They're concentrating on the school," I said. "Not the Hog's Head."

"I suppose," she agreed. "Come, let's alert the other Heads of Houses. Keep the Cloak on."

Harry and Luna draped the Cloak over us. We exited the Common Room, following McGonagall closely. McGonagall cast a Patronus charm. Three silver cats with spectacle markings raced along the hall.

We had nearly reached the first floor when I noticed a shadow. McGonagall seemed to have noticed that too.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Is it I," Snape said, stepping out from behind a suit of armor.

"Where are the Carrows?" He asked.

"Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus," McGonagall said. I tiptoed to end up behind Snape.

"I was under the impression," he said, "that Alecto had apprehended an intruder."

"What gave you that impression?" McGonagall said.

Snape flashed his Dark Mark.

"Oh naturally," McGonagall said. "I forgot you Death Eaters have your own private means of communication."

Snape smiled wryly.

"I didn't know it was your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva," he said.

"You have some objection?" She asked.

"I wonder what could have brought you out of you bed at this late hour?"

"I thought I heard a disturbance."

"All seems calm...have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have I must insist-"

McGonagall slashed her wand through the air. Snape blocked her with lightning speech. A torch was knocked down and the hallway burst into flames.

The flames became a lasso- then a serpent- then daggers that launched themselves at Snape. He barely managed to avoid them.

"Minvera!" Flitwick called, sprinting towards the scene with Professor Sprout.

Flitwick blasted a spell at the suit of armor Snape was behind. It became alive and attacked him. He barely avoided it and ran into a classroom. The Professors followed closely behind.

"COWARD!" McGonagall snapped, making me wonder what the bloody hell had happened.

Harry and Luna came out from under the Cloak, and I followed them. Harry suddenly touched his scar and screamed.

"He's coming now! We've got to barricade the school!" He shouted.

The Professor looked at each other.

"Potter has work to do in the castle on Dumbledore's orders," McGonagall said. "We need to put in place every protection of which we are capable while Potter does what he needs to do."

"You realize of course that nothing we do will be able to keep You Know Who out indefinitely?" Flitwick squeaked.

"But we can hold him up," Sprout said.

"I suggest we establish basic protection around the place then gather our students and meet in the Great Hall. Most must be evacuated, but if anyone overage wishes to stay and fight they can," McGonagall said.

"Alright," Sprout said. "Meet you in the Hall in twenty minutes with my house."

I sprinted to the Gryffindor Tower with Harry at my heels, and woke up the entire house. We led them down to the Great Hall.

"Evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects- when I give the word you will organize your House and taken your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point," McGonagall said.

"And what if we want to stay and fight?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"If you are of age, you may stay," she said.

"What about our stuff?" A girl asked.

"We have no time to collect possessions," McGonagall said. "We need to get you out safely-"

The air went cold, and a voice rang through the Hall.

"I know that you are preparing to fight," it said. "Your efforts are futile...you cannot fight me. I don't want to kill you. I have great respect for Hogwarts teachers. I do not want to spill magical blood."

I looked at Harry, my heart beating fast.

"Give me Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "And none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."


	57. Chapter 57

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast!" Kingsley said. "A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers- Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor-where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus, Arthur, and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense on the entrances and the passageways into the school-"

"Sounds like a job for us!" Fred said.

"Alright, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"

"Potter!" McGonagall said sharply, seeing Harry and I were standing and waiting. "Aren't you both supposed to be looking for something?"

"Yes- sorry," Harry said. "Let's go, Talitha!"

He held my hand and we ran out of the Great Hall and passed the multitude of students up the marble staircase.

"He knew I'd go to Ravenclaw tower," Harry mumbled. "So it is the diadem."

"We need someone who knows Ravenclaw very well!" I said.

Harry suddenly looked at me. "We need to go back- we have to talk to Nick!"

He pulled me back, making me nearly slip and fall. We passed Zacharias Smith, who was pushing past first years to get to the front of the crowd being evacuated. Older students were calling for their friends or siblings in desperation... younger students cried...

"Harry, stop!" I cried. I shook my hand from his grip and climbed up to the railing of the stairs.

"LISTEN UP!" I yelled. "For now, we NEED you to keep moving, don't wait for your friends! It's very likely that they have already headed over. If you see a younger student lingering behind- TAKE THEM WITH YOU! DO NOT LEAVE THEM HERE! Please, you need to hurry!"

That got the crowd moving faster. Harry gripped my arm again and we continued running, until Harry saw Nearly Headless Nick.

"NICK!" Harry called. "I need to talk to you!"

"Harry, my dear boy!" Nick said, floating to us.

"Nick, you've got to help us!" Harry panted. "Who's the ghost of Ravenclaw tower?"

"The Gray Lady of course, but if it is ghost services you require then I'd be very happy to help you-"

"It's got to be her!" Harry said. "Do you know where she is?"

Nick looked around. "That's her over there, the young woman with the long hair."

Harry and I ran toward her. She caught sight of us and seemed to begin gliding away from us.

"Gray Lady!" I called, making her stop. "Please- we must talk to you!"

She turned to us, not speaking. She allowed us to catch up to her and waited for us to give an explanation.

"Please, we need help!" Harry said. "We need to know anything you can tell us about the lost diadem!"

"I'm afraid I can't help you," she said coldly.

"This is urgent!" I cried frantically. "If the diadem is as Hogwarts, we need to find it fast!"

"You are hardly the first students to covet the diadem," she said. "Generations of them have badgered me-"

"We're not trying to get better marks!" Harry said. "It's about defeating Voldemort! Aren't you interested in that?"

"Of course I am!" She said. "How dare you even suggest-"

"Help us then," I cried. "Please!"

"If you care about Hogwarts, if you want to see Voldemort finished, you've got to tell us anything you know about the diadem!" Harry pleaded.

"I am Helena Ravenclaw," she whispered, "and I stole the diadem from my mother. I sought to make myself cleverer- more important than her. I ran away with it.

"My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she had it still. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts.

"Then she fell ill... fatally ill. In spite of my perfidy, she was desperate to see me one more time. She sent a man who had long loved me, though I spurned his advances, to fond me. She knew that he would not rest until he had done so.

"He tracked me to the forest where I was hiding. When I refused to return with him, he became violent. The Baron was always a hot tempered man. Furious at my refusal, jealous of my freedom, he stabbed me."

"Wait, the Bloody Baron?" I asked. "Slytherin's ghost?"

"Yes," she said. "When he saw what he'd done, he was overcome with remorse. He took the weapon that had claimed my life and used it to kill himself. All these centuries later, he wears his chains as an act of penitence... as he should."

"What about the diadem?" Harry asked.

"It remained where I hid it," she said. "In a hollow tree in a forest in Albania. A lonely place I thought was far beyond my mother's reach."

Albania? We'd never make it...

I looked at Harry, and I noticed Harry didn't seem as afraid as I was.

"Albania," Harry mumbled. "You- you've already told this story to someone, haven't you? Another student?"

"I had no idea!" Helena cried out. "He was flattering... seemed to understand... to sympathize..."

"Well you weren't the first person Tom Riddle wormed things out of," Harry said, making my mouth drop open in realization. "He could be charming when he wanted..."

Harry then looked at me, his eyes wide, his face pale.

"The night he asked for a job!" He cried.

"What?" I asked.

"He hid the diadem in the castle the night he asked Dumbledore to let him teach!" Harry said. "He must've hidden it on his way up to or down from Dumbledore's office! But it was still worth trying to get the job, then he might've got his chance to nick Gryffindor's sword as well... thank you! Thanks!"

Harry grabbed my hand and we sprinted down the hallway. I wasn't sure what the fuck was going on but I went with it, since Harry appeared to have it all figured out.

As we turned down one of the corridors, a window shattered, and the unmistakable figure of Hagrid flew in, with Fang in his arms.

"Hagrid!" I screamed.

"Harry! Talitha!" He cried. "Yer here! Yer here!"

He turned to the open window. "Good boy, Grawpy! I'll see yer in a moment, there's a good lad!"

Then suddenly there was a scream outside. Several lights flashed.

"It's midnight!" Harry said, cursing.

"Blimey Harry, this is it, eh?" Hagrid panted. "Time ter fight?"

"Yes," I squeaked. "Hagrid- where have you come from?"

"Heard You Know Who from up in our cave," Hagrid said. "Voice carried, didn't it! Knew yeh mus' be here when I hear' it.. know what mus' be happenin'. So we came ter join in, me an' Grawpy an' Fang. Smashed our way through the boundary by the forest, Grawpy was carryin' us, Fang an' me. Told him ter let me down at the castle, so he shoved me through the window, bless him. Not exactly what I mean' but... where's Ron an' Hermione."

"No idea," I said. "They- they disappeared when the students began to evacuate."

Then suddenly my eyes widened.

"The forest!" I cried. "The creatures! They- they can help!"

"Yer righ', Talitha!" Hagrid said. "The Death Eaters will be destroyin' their homes too! Yer brilliant- yeh are!"

"I need to go round them up!" I cried, shaking my hand out of Harry's grasp.

"No!" He bellowed. "Talitha you'd be running right into the line of battle!"

"I'll be fine-"

Harry tried to pull me back, but I shook my head.

"Don't try and stop me," I said. "Please don't."

Harry continued to scream but I sprinted out of the castle, casting an Invisibility Charm over myself.

I narrowly avoided two Killing Curses, and knocked a Death Eater over- giving Terry Boot, who was fighting him, an advantage.

I ran right jnto the forest, and once inside took the charm off me. I sprinted first to where I knew the acromantulas would be.

They were already out in the branches, putting their young all in one giant web.

"Listen up!" I cried, making them grow silent.

"It's the girl!" One of them said. "We like her."

The other acromantulas nodded.

"And I like you too!" I said. "Listen, I know this is a lot to ask, but Voldemort is here and he's stopping at nothing to find Harry. If you don't want to fight you don't have to, but I've heard you lot can spit venom up to twenty feet. It'd be a big help if you could stay above the trees and take down Death Eaters, you'll be able to tell who they are!"

"Certainly," one of the acromantulas said. "We do not want our forest destroyed, and we are willing to help you."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I said.

All the male acromantulas began heading back the way I'd come, hissing what I perceived to be war cries.

I continued to run through the forest, and found the centaurs were already preparing for battle.

"They've killed Magorian!" Bane said angrily when he saw me. "These humans.. we are joining this fight because Hogwarts is our home, and because they have dared harm one of our own!"

"Make sure you hurt only the Death Eaters!" I said.

"Of course, foal," Ronan said. "Now- get back to safety. They do not care whether they hurt children."

The herd began to leave, but I cried for them to stop.

"Please!" I said. "I need to know if there's any other creatures in here that would be willing to fight."

"Perhaps the small herd of chimaeras," Bane said.

"Chimaeras?" I cried. "HERE?"

"Of course," Ronan said. "There are probably only ten of them, but they are very big and have skin of steel."

"Bloody hell," I said, feeling tears of happiness in my eyes. "Where- where are they?"

"About a mile down northeast," Bane said. "Be careful, they know about you but have never seen you. Make sure you introduce yourself."

"Thank you!" I said. As I began to run, Bane called my name.

"Foal," he said. "You are not destined to live past tonight."

I looked at him and felt my face grow pale.

"I figured," I said.

"You are a noble, noble human," Bane said. "We will always honor you."

"Thank you," I squeaked. The herd of centaurs began to head to the edge of the forest and I continued running.

I reached the clearing where the chimaeras would be.

"Hello!" I called, hearing movement in the bushes. "I'm Talitha Malfoy. You have heard of me from the centaurs and acromantulas. We need your help to defend Hogwarts! We are all in danger here, and would be honored with your presence in this battle!"

One by one, several full grown chimaeras began to come into the open.

"Magnificent," I breathed. "Absolutely magnificent...."

The chimaeras all roared, nodding to what I'd said. Then then all soared into the air.

I sprinted with all my might back out of the forest and into the raging battle.

"THERE SHE IS!" A Death Eater bellowed.

I'd forgotten to cast an Invisibility Charm on myself. I barely dodged his curse, and fired back a hex that left him bleeding profusely from the mouth and nose.

I scrambled up and rolled behind a group of fighters, desperately trying to make it back into the castle.

A heavy body slammed me down and pressed their wand to my throat.

"What joy!" Dolohov snarled. "You're coming with ME."

I kicked him hard in the stomach, which made him gasp and launch himself back onto me, punching me.

"YOU CAN'T HURT ME!" I screamed. "Voldemort said not to!"

Dolohov screamed ragefully, which gave me the chance to point my wand at his face and hex him. He flew into the air and hit his head on a rock, shuddered, and didn't move anymore.

"Oh Merlin!" I screamed, horrified that I'd just killed someone.

"Talitha!" Remus Lupin said, running to where I was. "Talitha- it's fine- get back into the castle!"

I nodded and cast the charm on myself, sprinting all the way to the Room of Requirement, which for some reason had grown as an idea in my head. I had a feeling about it...

I ran in and found Harry inside, his head in his hands.

"Talitha!" He said, running to me and hugging me close to his chest. "You were gone so long and- you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," I said, choking on the blood in my mouth. "I-I killed Dolohov."

"You did?" Harry said. "Well- served him right for hurting you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I said. "Where-?"

Ron and Hermione burst into the room, their hands clasped together.

Under their arms they had sacks of large, dirty, curved yellow objects.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry demanded.

"Chamber of Secrets," Ron said.

"It was Ron, all Ron's idea!" Hermione cried breathlessly. "It was absolutely brilliant! We were wondering how to get rid of the cup and he thought of the basilisk fangs still in the Chamber!"

"But you need to speak Parseltongue to get in there!" Harry said.

Ron made a strangled hissing noise.

"You did it to open the locket, Harry!" He said. "It took a few tries to get right but got there in the end."

"He was amazing!" Hermione said. "We got the fangs and-and I stabbed the Horcrux- the cup has been destroyed!"

"Excellent!" Harry said. "Well Talitha's just been rounding up creatures of the forest to fight and killed Dolohov-"

"You did?" Hermione asked. "Oh Talitha..."

"Is it bad I feel like a monster?" I said. "But nevermind that now, I'll go to therapy or something after..."

Which made me remember what Bane said about me not surviving the night.

"Well we know what the diadem looks like and we know it's in here," Harry said. "We need to step out of the room and think of a place to hide things..."

"Hang on a moment!" Ron said. "We've forgotten to evacuate someone!"

"Who?" I asked fearfully.

"The house elves! They'll all be down in the kitchen won't they?" Ron asked. "We can't make them die for us-"

The basilisk fangs crashed to the floor and Hermione leapt into Ron's arms, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. Ron threw down his sack of fangs and lifted Hermione off her feet.

"In this moment?" Harry asked weakly. I laughed, seeing Ron and Hermione snogging now. "Oi! There's a war going on here!"

They broke apart, still wrapping their arms around each other.

"I know mate," Ron said. "So it's now or never, isn't it?"

"Nevermind that- we need to think and make this room similar to know it was when I hid my Potions book," Harry said.

I closed my eyes, and thought, I need a place to hide a valued possession. A place where no one will find it.

I heard a gasp.

I opened my eyes and saw the room change before my eyes- cluttered piles of objects appearing everywhere.

"Did he really think no one would get in?" Ron asked.

"He thought he was the only one," Harry murmured. "Too bad for him I've had to hide stuff in my time. It might be down there... let's split up. You two look for a stone bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara. It's standing on a cupboard and it's definitely somewhere around here... Talitha come with me this way."

We raced around the room, finding many objects that seemed old, and others that seemed new. I wondered how many objects had been inside when Riddle came to leave the diadem. Surely if he'd seen this heap he'd have thought others knew of it? Or perhaps he thought that was meant to conceal the diadem and had been pleased...

"Somewhere here..." Harry mumbled, squeezing my hand subconsciously. "Somewhere here..."

I pushed past a big pile and saw even more objects... broomsticks and trunks and books... cabinets even.

Then we saw it. Harry was about to climb up and reach it when-

"Hold it, Potter. And let go of my sister's hand."

Harry and I whipped around to see Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco... all pointing their wands at Harry.

Draco looked at me. He was even more ill looking, and he had heavy bags under his eyes. There was a gash across his cheek.

"What did they do to you?" I whispered.

"After he took you," Draco said, his voice cracking, "they took it out on me. But I didn't care... I didn't know if you were alive or not despite whatever that stupid prophecy says... I was so worried."

"I'm fine," I said. "Oh Draco... but please, you don't need to do this..."

"We're going to be rewarded," Crabbe said. I was surprised to hear his voice was soft. I'd never heard him speak- and he'd never spoken to me. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to help Draco bring you to 'im."

"Good plan," Harry said sarcastically. Then, in an attempt to stall, he added "so how did you get in here?"

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," Draco said. "I know how to get in."

"The what?" I asked, playing along as Harry moved slightly back. I moved as little as I dared with him, so the gap between us would remain the same.

"The Room of Hidden Things!" Draco said.

"We- we call it the Room of Requirement," I said.

"Well anyway we was hiding in the corridor outside," Goyle said. "We can do Disillusionment Charms now!"

"Only took you six years," I said, which made Goyle nearly lunge at me, except Draco pushed him back.

"We're not supposed to hurt either of them, you idiot!" Draco snapped. "Especially not my sister."

"Gee, seems Voldemort chose stupid Death Eaters," I said to Goyle as I took another slight step back. Harry was so close...

"Harry? Talitha?" Ron called. "Are you talking to someone?"

Crabbe slashed his wand through the air and the pile of items Harry was trying to climb up began to collapse.

"No!" Draco roared to Crabbe. "If you wreck the room you might bury the diadem thing they're looking for!"

"What's that matter?" Crabbe said icily as Harry pulled me out of the way of falling objects. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?"

"Potter came in here to get it!" Draco said impatiently. "So that must mean-"

"Must mean?" Crabbe snapped. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished."

"Harry? What's going on?!" Ron yelled from across the room.

This alerted Crabbe of the fact we'd moved. He shot a spell at us, making me dive down with Harry to avoid it. Harry then leapt up, reaching for the diadem. However, the crumbling wall of items sent it flying across the room.

"STOP!" Draco snarled. "You idiot! My sister is there- and the Dark Lord wants Potter alive-"

"I'm not killing him, am I?" Crabbe yelled, pushing Draco aside. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff-?"

Hermione appeared around a corner, shooting a stunning spell at Crabbe that only didn't hit him because my brother pushed him out of the way.

"It's the Mudblood!" Crabbe growled. "Avada Kedvra!"

The fact he'd aimed to kill Hermione made me so furious I got up and fired two hexes at him, both succeeding in hitting their target.

Crabbe roared loudly, his face beginning to sting and his head shrinking. He fired another spell, which narrowly avoided Harry and I.

"DON'T KILL THEM!" Draco bellowed.

The hesitation on Crabbe and Goyle's part had been just what Harry needed. He disarmed Goyle and sent another stunning spell, which the hit Goyle.

"Avada Kedavra!" Crabbe yelled. I barely shielded myself from the spell.

"DO NOT KILL HER!" Draco cried furiously.

I scrambled forward and tried to find the diadem, unsure of where it had landed.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled.

I whipped around and saw him and Crabbe running towards us. Behind them was an enormous wall of fire, of abnormal size.

"RUN!" I screamed, grabbing Harry and Hermione's hands and pulling them with me.

Draco grabbed the stunned Goyle and began dragging him along. Ron caught up to us, holding Hermione's hand.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" I wailed.

"BROOMS!" Ron yelled, diving forward to grab two broomsticks laying on the floor. He mounted his and pulled Hermione to climb on behind him. Harry imitated this, and I wrapped my arms around his chest.

We began to fly full speed towards the door. A painful yell came from behind, and I whipped around to see Crabbe fall into the flames.

"Oh Merlin!" I screamed. Harry turned slightly and saw what I'd seen.

"RON WE HAVE TO DROP TALITHA AND HERMIONE OFF AND GO BACK!" He yelled.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Ron asked.

Harry dove down, and I leapt off the broom. Ron cursed loudly and did the same.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM I'LL KILL YOU!" Ron bellowed to Harry.

I covered my mouth as they flew back to get my brother and Goyle.

Harry swerved down and picked my brother up while Ron grabbed Goyle by the shirt. Hermione and I sprinted out the door and were soon followed by Harry and Ron, who fell off their brooms as soon as they exited the room.

Harry's POV

The door of the Room of Requirement had disappeared.

"Blimey, d'you reckon it'll still work after that fire?" Ron asked, rubbing his chest.

"Harry, what on your arm?" Talitha asked, wiping off a black liquid from it. I opened my hands to reveal the diadem, the bloodlike substance emitting from it. It vibrated ever so slightly against my hands, and I heard a distant scream of pain from it.

"The Fiendfyre," Hermione mumbled.

"Sorry?" I asked, not having heard her clearly.

"The Fiendfyre!" She said. "Cursed fire! It's one of the substances that destroys Horcruxes... but I would never, ever have dared to use it. It's so dangerous! How did Crabbe know how to...?"

"Must've learned from the Carrows," Talitha said through gritted teeth. "Unfortunately he didn't pay attention when they mentioned how to stop it. We- we could have died in a VERY painful way. If he hadn't tried to kill us..." she gulped "I'd feel sorry for him."

"Talitha," I said. "Are you thinking about..?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I killed someone- even if it's Dolohov I-I'm a monster."

"No you're not," I said, holding her close to my chest and kissing her forehead. "You're no monster."

I held her for a bit longer, her breathing slowly becoming steady. Then she pulled away and smiled, touching my cheek gently.

"Thank you," she said. "For saving my brother."

"No problem," I said. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss onto my lips.

"Merlin!" Hermione said. "We have one more Horcrux left to destroy."

Talitha's eyes widened. "We do! You're right! Damn, I feel like I haven't contributed to this at all-"

There was a loud yell, and suddenly the unmistakable sounds of dueling filled the corridor. I saw Death Eaters scurry down the hall firing spells, Fred and Percy near them.

"Let's go!" I yelled. Talitha held my hand as I pulled her forward, and suddenly I felt her being pulled from me.

"What the-"

Draco Malfoy pulled her back, gripping her by the shoulders.

"Get the bloody hell off her, Malfoy!" I snarled, pulling him off.

I expected him to argue, but instead he looked at Talitha and I, his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm done," he said. "I'm done fighting for the Death Eaters. Let me help you."

"Alright!" Talitha said before I could reply, a wide and mischevious grin now on her face. "Come with us!"

She held both our hands and pulled us forward, her hair whipping around her face.

"Hello Minister!" Percy bellowed. I skidded to a halt at the end of the corridor, seeing him fire a spell at Thicknesse. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred said. "I don't thinkI've heard you joke since you were-"

Then a jet of green light flew into the air. Talitha dove forward and flicked her wand, barely saving Fred's life.

I jumped in beside Percy, slashing my wand in the air as Talitha sent a hex into the face of a Death Eater. We were fighting back to back, our moves coordinated to shield not only ourselves but each other. I could not see her face since I was looking down the other end of the corridor, but I knew that she was grinning just as much as I was.

Draco jumped in between us, firing spells at random to the oncoming Death Eaters. More and more were filling the corridor.

Draco raised his wand.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

"NO!" I yelled, whipping around to see his wand pointed at a group of Death Eaters coming from Talitha's side of the corridor.

Talitha dove forward, flicking her wand to cast a protective charm over Fred, who was right in front of the wall. The only problem was- she had dove very close to him and hadn't cast a spell to protect herself.

The explosion knocked me off my feet, sending me flying back and hitting Percy in midair. I held onto my wand as tight as I could. I slammed onto the ground powerfully, skidding across the floor. For a moment all I could see was black. I opened my eyes and groaned.

"NO-NO NO!" Someone screamed.

I sat up, and saw Hermione laying over a body, tears streaming down her face.

"No- Talitha- NO!" She wailed.

I stood up and sprinted forward to where Hermione, Ron, and Fred were crouched over, all crying.

I knelt down, looking straight at Talitha.

There was blood oozing from the side of her head. Her arms appeared broken, and her face was ashen.

Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, were wide open, but there was no life behind them.


	58. Chapter 58

My eyes snapped open, and I screamed.

I don't know where this place was, or what it was supposed to be, but I was afraid.

All around me the only thing I could see was white, like a very bright light was shining all across the area I was in.

What had happened to me? One minute I was shielding Fred because a Death Eater was about to curse him, and next thing I knew I had ended up here. Had I been kidnapped again?

"Talitha."

I looked to where the voice came from and saw Dumbledore walking towards me.

"Come with me," he said, holding his hand out.

I walked to him and held his hand.

Instantly I was back at Hogwarts.

I saw myself, back to back with Harry, grinning from the thrill I was getting fighting the Death Eaters.

I slashed my wand through the air and finished off one of the Death Eaters.

I saw a huge group approaching. Rookwod fired a spell at Fred, whose back was turned.

I flicked my wand and cast a protective spell over Fred.

Then suddenly the wall exploded. I looked at the scene, seeing that Draco had cast the spell.

My body flew into the air, colliding with a wall. A piece of the stone wall hit me hard on the head. I lay there, my eyes wide open.

"Am I dead?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," he said.

"No!" I cried. "This is so stupid! How could I survive so many things- a bloody wooden plank on the side and other head injuries and torture but OF COURSE I die from this- this is ridiculous!"

"You died saving Fred Weasley's life," Dumbledore said.

"But- oh no..."

I saw Harry, cradling me in his arms. He touched my face lightly with his hand, and mumbled something.

"This is all my fault!" Fred cried as Percy hugged him. "If she hadn't wanted to shield me then she could have saved herself!"

"Oh Talitha!" Hermione wailed, crying into Ron's chest.

Harry got up and punched the wall. He turned to Draco, who was standing to the side, grief, anger, sadness, confusion, and fear all in his face.

"You killed her!" Harry roared, launching himself at him.

It took the combined efforts of Percy, Fred, and Ron to stop him from strangling Draco, who stepped back, wide eyed.

"It was an accident!" Draco spluttered, looking down at my body. "I swear I didn't mean to-"

"YOU COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL SHE MOVED TO FIRE THE SPELL?" Harry bellowed. "YOU COULDN'T WARN HER?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen-"

"YOU KILLED HER!" Harry said. "YOU KILLED HER- SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU KILLED HER! THE PROPH-"

He collapsed on the floor, sobbing madly.

"The prophecy," he croaked. "That stupid prophecy! Talitha..."

He crawled back to my body, holding me in his arms again, crying into my chest.

"She's not gone!" Harry cried. "She isn't gone!"

He set me down and punched he floor.

"Harry!" Hermione wailed. "Don't hurt yourself! Talitha wouldn't have wanted it!"

Harry punched the floor again.

"Oi!" Fred said. "Harry calm down-"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" Harry yelled. "THAT BASTARD HAS JUST KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND, THE PERSON I WAS IN LOVE WITH, THE PERSON I WAS GOING TO MARRY SOMEDAY! HIS OWN SISTER!"

Harry tried to launch himself at Draco again, but Fred got in the way. Draco sprinted down the hall, clearly not eager to be murdered.

"Harry we need to keep moving!" Hermione said. "Please... we need to finish destroying the Horcruxes!"

"I'm staying right here!" Harry said. "With Talitha."

"We need to move her body," Fred said hoarsely. "She'll be trampled here."

"I'M STAYING HERE!" Harry cried.

"Harry!" Hermione wailed again. "Please! Talitha wouldn't have wanted you to give up!"

"I don't know what Talitha would've wanted, Hermione, but I failed her!" Harry said. "I failed her, I was supposed to protect her and I FAILED!"

He punched the floor again, blood squirting out from his knuckles.

"Harry, cut it out!" Ron said, wrestling Harry to grab his arms. "We need to avenge Talitha! Destroy Voldemort! She wouldn't want you to sit here and sob, she would want you to come with us and defeat Voldemort once and for all!"

Harry rested his head on my chest, hugging me tightly.

Ron tried to yank him off me, and Harry tried to fight back, but it was useless. Ron dragged him back down the corridor.

Percy picked up my body. "Oh Talitha.. I'm so sorry. I never got to apologize for those awful things I said to you..."

Fred looked at me and stifled a sob.

They took me down to the Great Hall, where several other bodies were lain.

"Fred! Percy!" Mrs Weasley cried. "Is Talitha alright?"

"She's gone, Mum," Fred said softly. Mrs Weasley stared at him in disbelief and cupped my face in her hands.

"Oh no!" She cried, her lips trembling. "No no... Arthur- ARTHUR!"

Mr Weasley came running, and looked at me. His eyes widened.

"Who did this?" He demanded.

"Her idiot brother!" Percy said. "Tried to blow up a wall to kill some Death Eaters since he switched over to our side and he killed her!"

"What's going on?"

George and Ginny walked up. Ginny caught a glimpse of me. Her face went pale, and she fainted. George barely managed to catch her.

"I think that's enough," Dumbledore said, bringing me back to reality.

"What?" I asked. "Wait- there's more? How long as it been since I died?"

"About an hour," Dumbledore said. "With injuries like yours, it takes awhile to reach an afterlife."

"So is this purgatory then?" I asked. "Because this doesn't strike me as a Heaven."

"Oh no," Dumbledore said. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure what this place is, exactly."

"Well what's the purpose of me being here?" I asked a bit sharply.

"To wait," Dumbledore said. "Would you like to er- see some events from your life?"

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Yes of course," Dumbledore said.

Then suddenly I was back in my parents' house.

"Nine... ten!"

There was me, four years old, giggling and running around and chasing Draco down the hallway.

I turned a corner and my father caught me, picking me up and spinning me around as I giggled some more.

"Put me down daddy!" Little me trilled, as little Draco peeked out from behind a cabinet.

"I see you!" I squealed.

My father turned and saw Draco, who yelled and laughed and began to run. My father scooped him up as well and spun us both around.

"What's going on over here?"

My mother came from around the hall. My father was now holding both of us upside down, and Draco and I were swinging in his arms trying to smack each other.

"Just playing, Narcissa," my father said with a grin- a real grin.

My mother smiled and came closer, tickling Draco and I. We squealed more and tried to grab her hands to stop her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my father, which made Draco and I both say "yuck!"  
  


***

I walked around the shop, peering at all the objects. I began to near a large cabinet... I wonder what that did.

I noticed a crack in it. I looked inside, and gasped.

The unmistakable green eyes of Harry Potter met my blue ones. My eyes widened, and I saw Harry look at me nervously.

Draco came closer, seeing I was peering inside.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"Nothing that I can see," I said calmly. "It's locked."

***

"I think he's having a panic attack!" Dean said.

I looked at Harry and realized Dean was most likely right.

"Alright he's hyperventilating because he breathed in too much oxygen," I said. "We have to stop him from breathing for just a moment-"

Harry grabbed my hand wildly, squeezing it tightly. He was looking at me, and he was mouthing "help" over and over again. He was so distressed-

I grabbed his face and pressed my lips onto his. Immediately he calmed down, and his breathing became more steady.

I slowly took my face away from his, and looked him in the eyes. His green eyes were full of tears, and he looked afraid. I pulled away from him, aware of the silence now in the room. Harry turned to Ron, and I took my hands away from his face.

***

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," I said. "You know I'm always here for you-"

"Not only for that", he said. "For- for kissing me."

I felt my cheeks turn red, and somehow I think Buckbeak sensed my embarrassment because he made a small chirping noise only I could hear.

"I'm sorry about that," I said quickly. "I shouldn't have just-"

"It's alright," Harry said. "I didn't mind. I was so confused... so afraid... I didn't know what was going on... I thought I was going to die.... and then you kissed me. And all the confusion went away and I felt calm- calm enough to tell Ron what had happened."

I developed a new interest in my hands, looking down at the intently. Harry touched my hand softly. I looked up at him, seeing his was giving me a half smile.

Then he got up, leaned over, and kissed me again- full on the lips.

He pulled away, his hand cupping my cheek. He looked me right in the eyes, then placed his lips on mine again. And again. And again.

This time I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I fancy you, Talitha," he mumbled. "I really do. If you'll wait for me to be more... sane... less afraid of myself...."

"I'll wait," I said. "As long as it takes- I just want you to be alright."

***

I've been an idiot," Harry said. "I did something horrible, and I'll never forgive myself for it. This is such a shitty excuse, but after everything your brother did- I was just to angry. I never should have said those awful things to you- Talitha I don't blame you for anything at all. You- I can't believe you did that for me. You allowed them to hurt you for me. I'm... oh my Merlin I'm so bloody sorry. You sacrificed nearly as much as my mum did for me and you didn't have to, and I should have appreciated you more for it rather than treat you bad because of it. Bloody hell... I still want to marry you, I will want to have a family with you... if you'll forgive me... if you'll have me again..."

He reached his hand out and wiped a tear falling from my face.

"If you'll forgive me, if you'll take me back... I will never ever again hurt you that way, I would make an Unbreakable Vow to that, because Talitha I am so in love with you..."

I stifled back a sob, looking down and looking back at Harry.

"O-oh this w-was s-so s-stupid!" I cried. "I get that you felt that way, and- and- oh Harry I missed you so much..."

Then Harry cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips, for the first time in half a month.  
  


I felt tears brimming in my eyes.

"Oh Harry," I whimpered, my lip quivering.

I burst into tears, and hugged Dumbledore.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked. "Am I going to stay in this place forever?"

"No," Dumbledore said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about... you're not going to stay dead."

"What?" I asked. "But the memories-"

"Were just to remind you that you still have so much to live for," Dumbledore said. "You have a family, and it's going to grow."

"I don't understand," I said.

"Your fight isn't over, Talitha," Dumbledore said. "You were a horcrux."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Those ten months that Voldemort left you to sleep," Dumbledore said. "He turned you into a horcrux. Your body was so fatigued from the experience it did not wake up for a long time."

"You're kidding!" I said. "That all makes so much sense... no wonder he instructed the Death Eaters not to hurt me. But then.. I'd have had to die anyways, wouldn't I? Because they'd need me to be dead to defeat Voldemort."

"Naturally," Dumbledore said. "I expect your friends would've refused to kill you though. Although Harry is angry now, he'll be able to later understand that Draco in fact, helped a lot."

"Well then as long as they kill the snake all's good, right?" I asked.

"Not necessarily," Dumbledore said. "You see, Harry is a Horcrux too."

I remained silent, staring at him.

"So you're saying," I said slowly, "that Harry will have to die too?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort did not make him a horcrux intentionally, but it did end up happening. Harry is in the Forbidden Forest offering himself up at this very moment."

"Will he join us here?" I asked.

"No, he will not," Dumbledore said. "He will be in a different place, alone, with me. So I can apologize for not telling him before that he was a horcrux."

"That's another mistake on your part," I said. "I still haven't forgotten last year."

"I do apologize for that," Dumbledore said. "But I had to urge you to do it, Miss Malfoy. To help the plan."

"Some plan it turned out to be," I said. "You let them go off hunting horcruxes with hardly any clues. That's ridiculous."

"And for that I apologize," Dumbledore said. "I should have helped more."

"Yes you should've," I said. "But I suppose it went well anyway, they're down to one horcrux left to destroy."

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"Well?" I asked. "When am I coming back to life?"

"You've been hurt so badly that your physical body has died, which destroyed the horcrux within you," Dumbledore said. "But now, your body is so damaged it's going to take a lot of fighting for you to pull through."

"But how do I fight?" I asked. "I can't feel anything!"

"That's just a battle that will have to naturally happen," Dumbledore said. "It all depends on your mortal body..."

He waved his hand into the air. I saw my body, laying on the floor of the Great Hall. All around me people were crying.

"I'll pull through," I said. "I always do, somehow."

"That's a good attitude to have, Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "For now we wait."

I pursed my lips. "What's going to happen to the baby?"

"Funny you ask, I was about to tell you," Dumbledore said. "You see, in this realm... I find myself able to capture glimpses of the future. I saw that the baby, under the care of a Death Eater family, was going to grow up and try and take over the world with the help of two children named Scorpius and Albus."

"Oh crud," I said. "Who are those kids?"

"Albus Severus Potter...your son," Dumbledore said. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy... your nephew."

I looked at him in disbelief. "My-My son was going to help her?"

"Of course he didn't know who she really was," Dumbledore said. "You see, in this world where that ended up happening, Harry was a bit unfair to Albus for ending up in Slytherin. Albus resented his father and thus helped Delphini due to the fact he believed she was helping Amos Diggory get his son, Cedric Diggory, back using a time turner after Harry refused to help."

"Wow," I said. "That's... that's not like Harry at all."

"No, it isn't," Dumbledore said. "But now you've changed the course of the future. Twice now."

"When was the first time?" I asked.

"When you chose the first option," Dumbledore said. "The first option Voldemort offered you. You unknowingly became a horcrux and changed the path of your life. You were meant to die and never return. Harry would have moved on, married Ginny Weasley, had three children. The second time was when you chose to send that baby away. You allowed for a safer future were Voldemort's daughter will not try and be just like her father."

"That's insane," I said. "I didn't think l choices like that were that serious..."

"They are," Dumbledore said. "They are..."

I felt a tugging sensation in my gut.

"Ouch," I said.

"I think your body is in fact, pulling through," Dumbledore said, beaming. "You are a fighter, Miss Malfoy, consciously and subconsciously! I hope to see you again someday, although I also hope that will not be for a very long time! Enjoy the rest of your wonderful life, Talitha. You've earned it."

Harry's POV

I clutched Talitha's hand close to my heart.

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. It seemed impossible that just hours ago Talitha had been alive in my arms, smiling, ready to jump into a fight.

The centaurs had told me when the battle ended that she knew she was going to die. They'd told her themselves that she was not destined to survive.

I don't know why this happened. This was unfair. Talitha was a good person, she didn't deserve to die before she could accomplish her goals and study creatures.

I heard a groan.

I turned quickly to Talitha. Her eyes were moving under the sockets. They fluttered open, and she looked at me.

"Talitha?" I whispered.

"Harry?" She whispered, slowly sitting up. "Oh damn that hurts..."

"What- but- how?" I spluttered.

"I was a horcrux!" She cried.

I cried out in joy, pulling her into a tight hug.

"TALITHA'S ALIVE!" I yelled, seeing her smiling at me. Several heads turned in our direction, and people began running towards us.

I pulled her into a kiss, a kiss I never ever wanted to pull away from.

"Harry..." she whispered.

"What?" I asked, looking her right in the eyes.

"Don't kill my brother, please," she said.

I laughed slightly, wiping tears from my eyes. I kissed her forehead, cupping her face in my hands.

"Oh my god, Talitha," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too!" She said, tears now in her eyes as well.

"TALITHA!! TALITHA!"

Hermione and Ron knelt down and hugged her. Next thing I knew the entire Weasley family was crowding around her, crying and hugging her.

I had never been happier. Beaming, I stood up, and looked around the Great Hall.

A bit behind me was Draco Malfoy, staring in surprise at Talitha.

I began to walk towards him and he stepped back fearfully.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Malfoy," I said.

"Could've fooled me, Potter," he said a bit coldly. "Listen I-"

"I'm not going to blame you," I said. "She... she's alive now. That's all that matters. This was insanely lucky."

"I'll still never forgive myself," he mumbled. "What... what can I do for you to forgive me? For her to forgive me?"

"I don't think she's mad at you," Harry said. "Somehow... I think she knows what happened. You may not understand it, but you... you essentially did help us. I think she'll forgive you immediately. But me... well there is something you could do for me."

"Name it," Malfoy said.

"Give me permission to marry her."


	59. Epilogue

"James! Sirius! I cried. "If you don't hurry up we're going to be late!"

"But Mum, Lucius took our socks AGAIN!" James said.

I laughed, and saw Lucius running past me with James and Sirius' socks.

"Come on now, give them back to your brothers," I said.

"Aw but Mum-"

"We do need to leave soon, Lucius," I said as he pouted. "And call your sisters- tell Narcissa especially to hurry."

He sighed and sprinted back upstairs.

"You can have your socks back!" I heard him call, which made me laugh. "And Mum says to hurry up, Cissy!"

When the war ended, Harry asked me to marry him. Of course, I said yes.

In July, we'd gotten married. It had been a quiet wedding, the Weasleys, my parents, and friends only. Harry and I had then moved to a house my parents left me in London, near Grimmauld Place.

In August, we'd found Delphi a permanent home with Remus and Tonks, who were overjoyed to have another baby. Teddy and Delphi have both graduated from Hogwarts, and are both going to try and become Aurors.

Hermione and Ron had both gone back to school by September of 1998, but Harry and I had chosen to begin Ministry courses for our careers. Harry trained long hours to become an Auror, and I to become certified to work with all sorts of creatures.

However, I had changed my mind. I decided instead to become a Professor of Care of Magical Creatures and return to work at Hogwarts. This had influenced Harry to take up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, which I think he enjoyed much more than being an Auror since it gave him a chance to relive the old DA days.

In 2003, I'd given birth to fraternal twins, Sirius and James. They've both got dark hair, but James has green eyes and Sirius has blue eyes. They're very troublesome Gryffindors, just like their namesakes, but are also absolutely brilliant.

In 2005, Lucius and Lily were born, which made Mrs Weasley nearly faint at the thought of me dealing with two sets of twins, when she knew it was overwhelming enough dealing with one set. They've both got white blond hair like mine except Lucius has Harry's eyes and Lily has mine. Lucius is in Gryffindor, however Lily is in Ravenclaw- which is something that surprised her brothers very much. The twins don't mind being in different houses, to them it just means having access to another Common Room (which I've scolded them about before).

In 2006, Narcissa, our final child, was born. She has Harry's dark hair and green eyes. We still don't know what House she's going to be in since she's starting Hogwarts today, but I suspect she'll be a Gryffindor.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

A chorus of yes's were heard from upstairs, and they all began to file downstairs to get their trunks so we could Apparate to the train station.

Harry walked in and put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Gross!" Lily and Narcissa said in unison.

Harry laughed, gathering our children around to Apparate.

"Quickly now, into the barrier," I said, urging James and Sirius to lead the way.

Once inside Platform 9 3/4, we found Hermione and Ron. Their son, Hugo, who was still too little to go to Hogwarts, was hugging Ron's leg while their daughter Rose waited for Lucius and Lily to join her since they'd all be starting their second year at Hogwarts today.

"Rose!" Lily said. "Rose, sit with us!"

Lucius waved at me, and he and Lily pulled Rose onto the train with them.

"Ah, no proper goodbyes from those three," Harry said. "Bummer, they're too excited for their second year to say goodbye to their parents."

"That they are!" Hermione said as Rose and Albus met with Scorpius, Draco's son, and boarded the train.

"Hello," Draco said, holding hands with his wife Astoria. Behind them, their five year old daughter Eliana peeked out.

"Hey!" I said. "I see you Eliana!"

She giggled and hid behind her mother, who smiled at me.

"Mum!" James called, making me turn. "I'm boarding! Bye Dad!"

"Bye!" Sirius called, following James onto the train.

"They act like we're not about to board the train after them," I said with a laugh.

"Mum!" Narcissa said. "Mum, can I sit with them?"

"Aw you want to leave us alone?" Harry asked.

Narcissa giggled. "I want to make friends! Can I board now?"

"Of course, baby," I said. "See you when we get to Hogwarts."

She squealed in delight and hopped onto the train with a quick wave to Harry and I.

"Ah- Talitha!" Draco said. "I almost forgot..."

He took out a pin, and I smiled.

"Sorry it took so long to get to you," he said. "I had it custom made, we are 38 now."

"Oh don't rub in how old we are!" I groaned, although I took the pin happily. It was a little manticore.

"I love it!" I said.

The train whistle blew.

"We've got to get going," Harry said. "See you all at Christmas!"

"Bye!" I called, picking up our trunks and carrying them onto the train with us.

Harry and I walked down the train, and found our usual compartment.

Inside, Neville and his wife Hannah were talking. Neville was the Herbology Professor, and Hannah the matron.

"Hello!" Hannah said happily.

"Hey," I said. "Ready for another year?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Hannah said. "What about you?"

I smiled, putting my arm around Harry. "I'm ready. I'm here with my husband, and now my kids are in Hogwarts, things can only get more exciting...."


End file.
